Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden
by Gallantmon of the Hazard
Summary: Sailor Moon/SAO/Digimon multi-crossover (Sequel to Shadow of Aincrad) Over a year since SAO ended, our heroes and heroines continue to have very little time for peace as new friends, new foes, and new situations crop up in the real and 'virtual' worlds as well as beyond. Arc 2: Accel World
1. Arc 1, Chapter 1

Welcome, Crossover Fans! If you are reading this, then you have made it to the sequel to the original **Sailor Moon Online** and **Shadow of Aincrad** stories and I big you welcome to the third story of this storyline, everyone. As you may have already read, there is going to be a lot more in this third story than in the previous one and I've already made a major change. This story is going to have four arcs, at least for the moment, and I will be posting this story one arc after another as I get them done. So, after one arc is done and it is a while before a new chapter comes up, you get the idea on what's going on, everyone! Now, let's 'dive' into this new story (A/N: Sorry for the pun.). Before I start this story, I know that I did this too much in the last story, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 1: Death Gun**

 _ **November 6, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

In the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, the Juuban based Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, and Tuxedo Mask are in front of the SAO Memorials where Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial lay down bouquets of flowers in front of it and both Moon Princesses are currently in their Eternal Sailor Scout forms.

Sailor Venus says, "Not to sound heartless, but a lot of those that died aren't really 'dead' anymore."

Sailor Mars says, "Expect for those first over two hundred that died when their families tried to remove the NervGear and triggered that 'trap' that Kayaba put in their programming."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Not to mention we don't know when we will be able to reconstruct the virtualization technology and if and when we can create a program that can turn 'virtual matter' into 'physical substance' here in the 'real world'."

Sailor Mercury says, "It isn't as easy as it sounds. It is like Yui and Strea. They are pure digital beings in which what the others in Rainbow Gardens are now."

Sailor Celestial says, "Which isn't an easy place to live. Take it from a girl that has experience." Sailor Celestial says, "However, they are strong and they'll endure."

Sailor Moon says, "I hope so."

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "At least they have a chance." Sailor Celestial then walks over to the end of the memorial stone where there is an addition with the title 'Sword Art World victims' with only one player name on it: Maron.

Sailor Pluto says, "Princess…"

Sailor Celestial responds, interrupting, "How many times have I told you that I get annoyed when you call me that?"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, with a smile, "Take it from a girl with experience, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial responds, sarcastically, "Funny, sis."

Sailor Neptune says, "Well, I believe there will be no more victims."

Sailor Uranus says, "You know who is gone for good. You said it yourselves."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial sigh and Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "Yeah."

Sailor Mars asks, curiously, "But…?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "We can't help to feel that jerk was right. Maybe sis and I are the real legacy of Sword Art Online."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Oh, come on! He just said that to get your goat!"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Venus, "I can't be so sure, Venus-chan. As much as I want yo to be right, I can't agree with that statement."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Oh, geez…Moon…Celestial…"

Sailor Celestial says, "Anyway, we should head back. Big brother and my parents freak out these days if I'm away from home too long."

Sailor Uranus says, "After what you put them through, I'm not surprised."

Sailor Celestial says, sarcastically, "Thanks a lot."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "Uranus has an exact point. You know, I'm your big sister and you nearly give me a heart attack with your 'stunts'."

Sailor Moon glares at Sailor Celestial and she responds, nervously, "Okay! Okay! I said that I was sorry so many times already!" A few of the Sailor Scouts giggle at Sailor Celestial's 'embarrassment' and they start to head back for home, but Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial can't help to feel the 'specter of Heathcliff/Kayaba' overshadowing them.

 _ **November 7, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of the Dicey Café, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Ryoutarou, Suguha, Kotone, Darien, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, and our Odiaba Digidestined and their Digimon along with Davis' sister, Jun Motomiya, are assembled together inside of the café with Andrew at the bar as usual as there are stuff for a party all around.

Kotone tells Kazuto, "Thank you for inviting me, Kirito…I mean Kazuto."

Kazuto responds, "It is no problem, Kotone."

Asuna says, with a smile, "You are a fellow SAO survivor like us."

Keiko says, "Plus, you helped us during Sword Art World too."

Kotone says, with a nod, "Yes, but like Cardinal, I was only a pawn."

Kazuto says, "Like every one of us wasn't a pawn in Kayaba's sick game to awaken my sister? We know how you feel Kotone. Despite it was part of Kayaba's plans, you still helped us by fulfilling those plans. In a way, using you like that backfired for Kayaba big time since it gave Strea the ability to save Sugu."

Kotone says, with a smile, "Thanks, Kazuto."

Rika tells Kotone, "Anyway, it is nice to see that you are up and about."

Kotone says, "Well, I was only trapped there for a few months compared to what we went through last time."

Ryoutarou says, "Don't remind us."

Jun asks, "So, when is everyone else going to get here?"

Matt says, "Soon, Jun-chan."

TK says, "Hard to believe that it has been a whole year since the end."

Patamon says, "Well, you have been busy since then."

Yolei says, with a groan, "Don't remind us, Patamon."

Andrew tells Kazuto, "And your group of friends seems to be growing every single day."

Ryoutarou says, with a sly smile, "Pretty interesting that a lot of them are females."

Kazuto asks, "What are you implying?"

Ryoutarou responds, with a sly grin, "Nothing."

Serena asks, annoyed, "Seriously, Klein?"

Andrew says, "Well, Yui's 'younger sister' is really something else."

Izzy says, nervously, "That's one way of putting it."

Mimi says, with a smile, "I think that she and I get along great."

Sora says, with a grin, "That's because the two of you have so much in common."

Davis says, with a smirk, "No kidding."

Kari asks, with a smile, "Really, Dai-kun?"

Tai tells Kari, "Come on, Kari. You can't blame him for being right."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, despite Strea's 'openness', she is a really good person. And I think that it is good that Yui has a 'younger sister'."

Andrew asks, "By the way, how is that other 'AI girl'? You know the one that was the operating system of SAO?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Cardinal is doing just fine in Rainbow Gardens. And thanks to the GM privileges, she is making sure that Sachi and the others are doing fine."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "Yeah, they deserve it. Personally, for once, the actions of that sicko really gave us something to smile." Ryoutarou tells Serena and Suguha, a bit nervously, "No insult to you two."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "None taken."

Serena says, with a smile, "You have a point, Ryo."

Andrew says, "Yeah, but all of the virtualization equipment was destroyed, right? Plus, it only works bringing objects and people here over to the virtual world and back, but not bring things that are 'purely virtual' in the first place."

Kazuto says, "That's true, Andrew. However, we managed to save the data and we made sure that there are no 'traps' in the data."

Ami says, "So, it is possible to recreate the virtualization process. However, we are going to need another quantum computer and that's not going to be easy to build despite us having the black box of SAO as an example."

Izzy says, "We're not sure what else could still be in there, so, it is for the best that we recreate that kind of computer from scratch and it isn't going to be easy."

Joe says, "But that's not the only problem."

TK says, "Yeah, we know. Even if we can make them physical in the real world, those people died at least one year ago and their bodies have long since been turned into ashes for their funerals."

Andrew says, with a nod, "No joke, TK. It is going to be a major incident if people that died during SAO just start 'popping' back to life."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Ryoutarou asks Kazuto, "Well, there is your former home as royalty right, bro?"

Kazuto says, "That's true, but it contains reminders of what happened to them in the form of our memorials to them and it is isolated with a view of Earth in which they will know that they can't go back to their old lives since they are technically dead."

Ryoutarou says, with a sigh, "Good point."

Kotone asks, "Is there anything that we can do?"

Trista says, "Well, I've been looking into other places."

Suguha asks, "You mean like Lyusula?"

Trista says, "Possibly, but I've been thinking of places closer to home."

Rika asks, "Settling them back into Japan?"

Kazuto says, "That shouldn't be possible since they were…are Japanese in the first place. People might start to recognize them especially if they come into contact with their close friends and family of their 'former lives' in which they are going to be tempted to do so."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Kirito-kun is right."

Trista says, "While that's a valid concern, I believe that there are ways around it."

Amara asks, "Let me guess: You might know a few people in the ministry other than Seijirou-san?"

Trista says, with a smile, "Maybe."

Tai says, "Speaking of Seijirou-san, I heard that he has been on the 'up and up'."

Raye says, with a nod, "Since he has been called the 'heroic whistle blower' of the 'SAW Incident', his influence in the 'VR division' of the Ministry has grown."

Matt says, "Bet he is making some people nervous."

Suguha says, "He makes me nervous for obvious reasons."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No joke, girlfriend."

Hawkmon says, "I have to say that he may know more about all of us than we think."

Ken says, with a nod, "I've got to agree, Hawkmon."

Lita asks, "Who is that guy?"

Kazuto says, with a serious expression on his face, "That's a very good question, Lita." Soon after, other SAO survivors that are close to our heroes and heroines that were trapped in SAO including Thinker, Yulier, Sasha, and others enter the café in which the group starts the party for the one year anniversary of our SAO survivors of our group escaping SAO. However, as they start the party, Serena is looking to her side in which she sees an image of herself as Usagi in her SAO form in which she nods her head.

Darien asks Serena, "Are you okay?"

Serena responds, with a smile, "I'm fine, Darien-kun."

Raye asks Darien, "Spacing out again Meatball Head?"

Serena yells out, annoyed, "No!" As Raye and Serena start their classic arguing, Darien can't help to sense the uneasy from his girlfriend and he can't help to know that she senses danger in the future.

 _ **November 15, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Inside of the Crown Fruit Arcade, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, minus Serena and Molly, and our Odiaba Digidestined and their Digimon partners, minus Davis, Kari, and their Digimon partners, are going down to the secret command center within the arcade where they find Serena, Molly, Darien, Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon waiting for them and all of whom have serious looks on their faces.

Mimi says, excitedly, "Hey!"

Mimi then notices the serious look and Yolei says, "I don't like the looks on your faces."

Gatomon says, "You shouldn't Yolei. We have a situation."

Darien says, "Gun Gale Online. You should know about it."

Rini asks, "Isn't that sketchy American VRMMO that has got those pro players on it?"

Biyomon asks, curiously, "Sketchy?"

Amara says, "The real world money conversation system in which you can turn game money into real money and the best players can earn a stable living if they earn enough in which they are known as pro players in which a lot of them are 'gun enthusiasts' since it uses a mixture of 'made up' guns and exact duplicates of real-life guns."

Raye says, looking at Serena, "In which our princess, here, has an account since it is a 'sketchy' VRMMO."

Serena winches and Mimi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Yolei tells Serena, with a sigh, "Seriously, Serena?"

Matt tells Yolei, "Can you really blame her?"

TK says, "However, it isn't like her fears are unfounded."

Kari tells TK, "Don't remind us, TK."

TK says, a bit nervously, "Sorry, Kari."

Davis tells TK, "No problem, TC. Anyway, you may not want to hear this."

TK asks, "Why?"

Davis responds, "It could reopen some old wounds."

Ken asks, "What happened in GGO?"

Davis and Kari look at Serena and she nods her head in which Davis says, "We went to GGO about five days ago in hopes for finding a…acquaintance that we made over there back before we left Rainbow Gardens."

Tai asks, "An acquaintance?"

Kari says, with a smile, "An in-game friend, Tai."

TK asks, "In that kind of game?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Don't blame you for thinking that way, bro. However, you couldn't make friends if they didn't have ways to have you make teams known as squads."

Darien says, "Squadrons are GGO's version of guilds like in ALO or other MMO games."

Kari says, "However, Dai-kun and I saw something that really disturbed us." Darien then goes over to a control panel and a holographic screen shows the event of what happened in a bar with 'Death Gun' on November 9 with the broadcast of MMO Stream (A/N: Refer to the **Epilogue** of **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad** for details.).

Darien says, "It is a good thing that Davis and Kari recorded this."

Lita says, "Freaky."

Tai says, with a stern expression, "That player wasn't acting."

Matt says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're correct, Tai."

TK says, with a serious expression, "No kidding."

Mimi asks, "How can you tell?"

Yolei responds, "Our experience in SAO, Mimi."

Serena says, "They're right. That player wasn't performing some 'act'. That was true murderous intent."

Amara says, "Well, it looks like that player, XeXeeD, or whatever suffered a force disconnect due some kind of 'outside influence'. It is a security feature of the Amusphere." Amara says, with a serious expression, "However, it looks like he was in real pain like he was suffering a real heart attack or something."

Raye asks, "Wait! Are you saying…?"

Darien says, with a nod, "Just yesterday, the person that plays XeXeeD was found dead in his apartment."

There are gasps from everyone else and Lita asks, shocked, "Seriously?"

Davis asks, with a serious tone, "Does this look like a joke to you?"

Tai asks Davis, "Do you have any details?"

Just then our feline guardians, Luna and Artemis, make their appearance and Luna says, "When Davis and Kari informed Serena of what happened and we saw this footage, we were alarmed and we tried to find out if something happened to any VRMMO players on that day. The bad news is that it is becoming common for VRMMO to suffer 'systems failure' due to them not eating right and suffering things like heart failure. There is also the fact of this American company isn't exactly easy to find and they aren't forth coming with player real-life information for all sorts of valid and…invalid reasons."

Artemis then says, "And then yesterday we heard about that this." When the screen changes to a picture of a person, a brown haired adult male of late twenties, appears, Artemis says, "This is the person that plays the character, XeXeeD, on GGO. His name is Shigemura Tamotsu, age twenty-six, and he lives alone in his apartment. His body was found yesterday by the owner of the apartment when he saw the condition and smelled something…not so pleasant."

Mina says, with a disgusted look, "I think we get the idea, Artemis."

Amara asks, "And around his head there was an Amusphere?"

Darien says, "Correct. And Gun Gale Online was the only game in it."

Ken asks, "Did they say how he died?"

Kari responds, "From what we heard, it was heart failure."

Tai asks, his eyes narrowing, "Heart failure, you say?"

Sora asks Tai, "Something wrong?"

Joe says, "From what you said just now, he has been dead for more than just a day and in fact, the bad smells at the level that you are implying, he would have been dead for several days."

Darien says, with a nod, "That's correct, Joe. I know that you might have a problem…"

Joe tells Darien, "Darien, I've been through a lot since becoming a Digidestined and I plan to be a doctor. In fact, I think that being a Digidestined has prepared me to be a doctor and the same with you. We have been through a lot that 'regular guys and gals' could only imagine."

Darien says, with a nod, "Good point, Joe. I'll give you the medical reports."

Mimi asks, "How did you get that?"

Molly says, with a smile, "Let's just say Luna, Artemis, and our 'feline advisors' know their way around an alley despite not being alley cats."

Amara says, "I'm thinking that this isn't a coincidence. Remember what we saw on that footage? He was holding his heart like he was suffering a heart attack."

Raye asks, "Wait a minute! He gets shot by a virtual bullet that doesn't even really hit him and he suffers a heart attack? That's…That's insane! How can that be possible?"

Luna responds, "It shouldn't be."

Cody asks, "What about…?"

Darien responds, "His brain is completely untouched."

Ami says, "The Amusphere was created to prevent something like Sword Art Online from ever happening again and it has been constantly updated."

Tai says, "Especially since Sword Art World."

Kari says, "Don't remind us, Tai."

Jun tells Kari, "Well, your brother is going to pick that up to make sure you and my squirt of the brother learn that lesson."

Davis tells Jun, with a smirk, "Oh, really? Shall I go into details about the 'stunts' that the Digital Knights did?"

The Digidestined that were trapped in SAO give looks of shock and Yolei yells out, shocked, "How did…I mean what do you mean?" Davis whispers something to Yolei and Yolei yells out, "How did you find that out?!"

Kari says, with a smile, "Dai-kun and I learned quite a few tricks to apply in 'real life', Yolei."

TK responds, with a smirk, "Something tells me that this is a situation of 'don't go there'."

Amara clears her throat and she says, "Speaking of GGO…"

TK says, a bit nervously, "Anyway, not to reopen 'old wounds', but ever since what happened in there, the Amusphere security features have been updated even more. It shouldn't be possible to cause a real-life heart attack from a virtual bullet."

Darien says, "And while his health wasn't the best, he wasn't at the point that he could have suffered a heart attack in the typical manner that they do with too much Full-Dive and VRMMO usage."

Artemis says, "And based on what we saw, this 'Death Gun' wanted to be seen to somehow be truly killing this person by firing a virtual gun at him."

Lita asks, "Do you think that it is the Dark Agency?"

Amara says, "We have been hard-pressed against them ever since Dumpling got back from 'over there' and joined the fight along with Suguha and Kari. However, thanks to your new Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, we have made some good progress and hit them hard recently."

Michelle says, "True, but they are far from finished."

Artemis says, "Too true, Amara. If they managed to survive Venus' assault from the early days and used surviving elements of the Negaverse to revive themselves, I doubt that it will be that easy to take them out even with the incredible new powers of Moon, Sun, and Celestial in which we aren't sure of the limits of yet."

Tai asks, "You aren't sure of the limits?"

Kari tells Tai, "We haven't been using full power yet Tai."

Yolei asks, stunned, "You haven't used full power on those Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms? Why?"

Serena says, "Because if we did, we could blow a huge chunk out of Tokyo just from powering up. Remember, this is a level of power that's said that could destroy entire solar systems."

Trista says, "Not to mention that it has been seen for many millennia. The Valkyrie Sailor Scout power is only known in myth and legend and it is more potent in Suguha since she is the Soldier of Reality."

Kari says, "So, we're training to control more and more of power without destroying everything all around us."

TK asks Kari, "How has it been going?"

Davis tells TK, "Tough, TV. Let's just say that we've had a few 'incidents' and my powers are the only thing that didn't cause something akin to a nuclear explosion." There are plenty of wide-eyes from the Digidestined and Sailor Scout groups and he says, "And I'm not kidding." Davis tells Kari, "Sorry, Kari-chan."

Kari says, with a smile, "It's all right, Dai-kun."

Serena says, "Trust me. The Valkyrie power is something not easy to control."

Molly says, with a nod, "No kidding Serena. It is going to take time and training to control this level of Sailor Scout power."

Luna says, "Anyway, our main focus should be the current situation. If the Dark Agency is involved, we can be sure that they are using their dark powers to break through the Amusphere defenses to cause such a thing to happen. With the dark powers that they are using and their interest in technology, there is a good possibility that they are involved in this and if that's true, then we must become involved. With SAO, ALO, and now Sword Art World, the 'atmosphere' with Full-Dive technology and VRMMO is 'shaky' right now with the government taking major blows for Sword Art World."

Artemis says, "It could be possible that the Dark Agency might be trying to capitalize on that."

Matt asks, "By attacking a VRMMO that's already causing a roar like Gun Gale Online?"

Yolei says, "If anything, it might strengthen the 'other side'."

Ken says, "Maybe that's the point. Maybe they are trying to cause conflict over the issues of Full-Dive technology and VRMMO."

Darien says, "A valid theory Ken."

Raye says, "I wouldn't put it by them."

Mina asks, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Lita tells Mina, "We don't have GGO accounts Mina."

Darien says, "But Davis, Kari, Serena, and I do."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "When did you have an account in that game?"

Raye says, "Ever since we found out that Meatball Head had one in her investigation of GGO."

Serena gives a nervous blush and Michelle says, "You shouldn't really do this to yourself."

Yolei says, "It isn't your job to 'police' the virtual universe, Serena."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know…"

Raye tells Serena, with an irritated glare, "We heard this a thousand times, Meatball Head."

Ken asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Davis says, "Simple. The four of us try to find Death Gun, figure him out, and get him to stop."

TK asks, "Really?"

Amara says, "I don't think that it will be that simple."

Cody says, "That's why we are here."

Ken says, "We're going to be a 'support team'."

Darien says, "Yes. And while we dive into GGO, we are going to need you to watch our bodies and monitor our vitals."

Michelle says, "You think that there is more to this 'Death Gun' than meets the eye."

Darien responds, with a nod, "I have a hunch, but there is no evidence to support it."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Um, what about Kazuto and the others?" When everyone looks at Mimi, she responds, nervously, "Oh, yeah…"

Mina asks, "Let me guess: Mouth shut, right?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Big time, Mina-chan."

Tai says, looking at Davis and Kari, "I still don't like it at all about you, two, getting into danger again. You just got out of Sword Art World about a month ago. Our families are already a nervous wrecks with all that happened starting from the Digi-World."

Kari says, "We know, Tai."

Ken says, with a sigh, "However, like it or not, the four of them already have accounts in GGO and they are already experienced players in the game. Even if we used the conversation system to send our ALO accounts in there, we are still basically rookies with skills from only fantasy VRMMO games. In fact, Davis and Kari are elite veterans of the game since they won that elite events of GGO known as Bullet of Bullets."

Davis says, "Which may have a good chance to allow us to find Death Gun since XeXeeD won the second one held back in October."

Jun says, "Yeah, squirt! And that's why Kari's brother and I don't want you going in there! There are only two of those events and now, one of the three winners of those two events is dead!"

Darien says, "I doubt that this 'Death Gun' is only targeting Bullet of Bullets winners, Jun."

Lita asks Darien, "Another 'hunch'?"

Darien responds, with a nod, "Yes, Lita. One that I know that I'm right about and wish that I wasn't."

 _ **November 29, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, a familiar young woman in her late twenties with long violet hair and wearing what looks like a more 'suggestive' version of teacher's outfit is looking at files and reports while a young tan girl wearing a black sailor suit with multiple hilts containing Japanese style swords is in front of her.

The young woman that's dressed like a teacher the young tan lady, "Has it been confirmed?"

The tan girl responds, "Yes, Suzume-sensei. He is the guy that played Usujio Tarako in GGO."

The young woman responds, "This is no coincidence. It is the exact same thing that happened with that first player, XeXeeD."

The tan girl asks, "But how is that possible? With the Amusphere, you can't do anything to the brain much less the heart, Suzume-sensei."

The young woman, Suzume, responds, "You're right, Homura. 'Death Gun' has a trick and that's why we were hired. We are here to find that trick before this becomes another SAO, ALO, and SAW."

The tan girl says, with a nod, "Yeah. The government took a real blow from Sword Art World when Kayaba revealed that he escaped justice by transferring his mind into cyber-space and they 'allowed' Sugou's agents to infiltrate Future Divers when they asked them for help."

Suzume responds, with a sly smile, "It is the one of the many reasons why Zaskar asked for our help, Homura."

The tan girl, Homura, responds, with a grin, "We should be really thankful to Kayaba since VRMMO companies in Japan are trusting more of us 'private investigators' to handle 'incidents' like this."

Just then a female voice says, "Thanking a mass murderer?" Homura and Suzume then look to see another female person in front of them.

This female looks to be around 16-17 years of age with short pink hair, jade green eyes, light pink lips, and wearing a pink and red version of Kasumi's typical kunoichi outfit showing that she has F-cup chest through it isn't an obscene manner.

Suzume tells the young lady, "Now, Sakura, how you forgotten what I taught you?"

The young lady responds, "No!" Suzume then leaps over to the young lady and her eyes widened.

Suzume tells the young lady, "Good, Sakura. You have done well to adapt to my training."

The young lady responds, "It is a miracle that we survived it. I thought that Lady Tsunade's training was brutal, but you really take the cake."

Homura tells the young lady, "You should know better that the world of the shinobi is a 'doggy dog' world, Sakura. It is harsh, unforgiving, and brutal."

The young lady responds, plainly, "I know, Homura."

Suzume tells the young lady, with a sly smile, "You wouldn't have any second thoughts, are you?"

The young lady yells out, "No way! I'm not the same girl that I was before! I'm not that girl in that manga! I'm not THAT Sakura Haruno!"

Suzume tells the young lady, with a smile, "That's good to know Sakura. You know where your loyalty lies?"

The young lady responds, "Yes, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume says, "Now, you and your team need to get ready to get to Gun Gale Online. We have a mission, but I'm giving you a mission of my own."

The young lady asks, "Your own mission?"

Suzume says, "There will be two SAO survivors that I will need you to look into. One of them is investigating these two murders now and the other one will be joining shortly."

Homura asks, "How do you know that Suzume-sensei?"

Suzume says, with a smile, "You should remember that being a shinobi is more than just combat. In our world, knowledge is power, Homura. Never forget that."

Homura says, with a nod, "Yes, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume says, "Good, Homura. I want you to keep your eyes close on Suguha Kirigaya."

Homura says, "Yes, sensei."

Suzume tells the pink haired young lady, "Sakura, the one that you will start your investigation on is the niece of Kayaba himself."

The young lady responds, stunned, "His niece? You mean…?"

Suzume responds, with a nod, "The very same, Sakura." Suzume says, "Anyway, take the others with you. You would need some more 'alone time' with you know who."

The young lady replies, with a blush, "Suzume-sensei!"

Homura asks the young lady, "What? Are you still crushing over that Uchiha guy?" However, Homura then yelps out as the young lady unleashes some powerful KI that causes Homura to sweat.

The young lady says, in a deadly voice, "Don't you even joke about that." Soon after, the young lady vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

Suzume tells Homura, with a sly smile, "She said herself: She isn't THAT Sakura Haruno anymore."

Homura says, "I know, Suzume-sensei. However, she is one thing, but man! What Haruka and Yomi did to that Hyuga girl is something else and personally, I'm surprised that Yomi would help someone like her."

Suzume says, "In her mind, the Hyuga girl was nothing more than a 'whipping girl' and a 'slave' in her ninja clan."

Homura says, "And Haruka is pretty obvious. That Hyuga girl was a lot like Hibari from those 'goody two shoes ninja'."

Suzume says, "Anyway, those three have adapted to our world nicely."

Homura asks, "Suzume-sensei, if we have them, why would we go after Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial?"

Suzume tells Homura, "You know their story, correct?"

Homura says, with a nod, "Yes, sensei."

Suzume says, "Despite Kayaba possibly meeting his final demise, the 'seeds' that he plant in both of them have yet to go away especially in Celestial. Plus, while the three of them are powerful, they are nothing compared to the power to destroy an entire solar system, Homura."

Homura says, "That's true. However, that Sailor Sun girl also have Valkyrie level powers and it could be possible that those other girls could 'power up' too."

Suzume responds, with a smirk, "I'm counting on it, Homura." Homura gives a look of surprise as her teacher walks off with a sly smile on her lips.

 _ **December 7, 2025, Ginza**_

Within one of the luxury café inside of Ginza district, which is known for such things, Kazuto Kirigaya is meeting up with Seijirou Kikuoka, who works for the Ministry of Internal Affairs' Telecommunications Bureau, Advanced Network Division, Second Office, also known as Virtual Network Management Division or the VR Division for short.

Seijirou says, "Hey there, Kirito. Sorry to make you come all the way out here."

Kazuto responds, "If you were really sorry, you wouldn't make me come all the way to Ginza. Anyway, you shouldn't really call me Kirito."

Seijirou says, "Hey! Hey! That's rude." Seijirou says, in a voice that only he and Kazuto can here, "You know that I was the first one to rush to your bedside as well as allow you to keep your you know what as well as keeping the secrets of your younger sister and her 'big sister', don't you know? Not to mention making sure that your sister's venture about several months ago stay 'out of the radar'."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Keep that over our heads, why don't you? I still don't get why you are keeping Serena's and Sugu's secrets of being Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, but I doubt that it is for the goodness of your heart, Seijirou-san. I will figure you out someday. At least, we still have plenty of your secrets to keep you on your toes and you know it, buster."_ Kazuto tells Seijirou, "Anyway, I'm sure that you didn't bring me to talk about 'that' or causal talk, Seijirou-san."

Seijirou says, "Geez, Kirito. Always down to business." The two of them talk about some crimes related to VRMMO and Full-Dive technology namely about stuff about 'virtual thief' and real-life assault stemming from what happened in virtual reality worlds.

When Seijirou says, Kazuto says, "It isn't going to work."

Seijirou says, "I think so too. Not after Sword Art World."

Kazuto says, "Before Kayaba was defeated by my sister and Davis in Rainbow Gardens, he basically broadcasted his success at downloading his mind into cyber-space to the whole of Japan and the world since Future Divers was a world-wide organization."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Yeah. And the public is putting the blame on the government for Future Divers having to be closed down for the time being causing one of the 'private watch dogs' of the growing 'VR universe' to be 'put down'. In fact, there are quite a few conspiracy theorists that Argus was used as a scapegoat for the government for SAO. That the fact is that the government is to be blamed for Sword Art Online and not Argus."

Kazuto says, "Not surprising. You know how people are. The instant that they hear something that the government did wrong, they are on it like vultures."

Seijirou says, "Yeah, don't I know it."

Kazuto tells Seijirou, "If I remember, you are one of the few in your division that got out Sword Art World unscathed. You are supposed to be the 'heroic whistle blower' that revealed that flaw in the defense of the Amusphere."

Seijirou says, with a nervous smile, "I wouldn't say that Kirito." He gives a light laugh, but Kazuto isn't amused and Seijirou says, "Anyway, I've been put in charge of reorganizing my division after Sword Art World and it has been nearly two months in which my division is still going to need time to recover through the government as a whole has been affected."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, I heard. These days, any government official that says anything bad about Full-Dive and VRMMO, they usually get 'black listed'. With what happened with Sword Art World, trust in the government to make sure that VRMMO are safe and prevent another SAO and original ALO took a major dive."

Seijirou says, "Yeah. In fact, there are plenty of companies that are looking into 'private eyes' and such to make sure that their VRMMO are safe and the people running them are much safer especially Japanese corporations."

Kazuto says, "You shouldn't be surprised since Future Divers asked the government to make sure that their members were safe and…"

Seijirou says, with a sigh, "That combined with Kayaba basically announcing that he escaped justice by downloading his mind into the virtual world put the government in a real bind."

Kazuto says, "So, any attempt to restrain VRMMO is going to be looked down upon by the public due to Sword Art World."

Seijirou says, "It makes me wonder if that was his goal in this."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"That's actually a good question. It makes me wonder if his stunt in Sword Art World was to make sure that this happened."_

Seijirou says, taking out a tablet, "Actually, this is what I wanted to talk you about." He tapped on the tablet in which when Kazuto sees it, it is the picture of Shigemura Tamotsu and other basic information, Seijirou says, "Last month, around November fourteenth, at an apartment building in Nakano Ward of Tokyo, the landlord was cleaning and noticed a funny smell. He went into the unit that he figured out that it was the source and when there was no reply from the occupant of the unit despite the lights being on, he went into the unit and found Shigemura Tamotsu, age twenty-six, dead. Based on the autopsy, he has been dead for five days, the room was cluttered, but nothing ransacked. The body was on the bed and around his head…"

Kazuto says, finishing for Seijirou, "…An Amusphere."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Right. The family was called an autopsy was performed. The report was that he died of heart failure."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Cardiac arrest? Meaning his heart just stopped working? Do you know how?"

Seijirou responds, "We don't. Too much time has passed and the involvement of criminal involvement was low, so, they didn't bother with a detail autopsy. The one thing is that he didn't eat in two years and was still logged in." While it seemed like it was a case of malnutrition and living alone since it has happened from time to time, but there was a nagging feeling in Kazuto's mind that this case is different.

Kazuto asks, "However, something in this case is different from cases that look like cases of malnutrition and cardiac arrest from too much Full-Diving, right?"

Seijirou asks, "There was only one game installed in Shigemura's Amusphere: Gun Gale Online. Have you heard of it?"

Kazuto tells Seijirou, "Of course. It is the only MMO in Japan that has pro players." Kazuto thinks in her mind, _"And it has such a legal 'grey area' that a certain 'royal sister' of mine has took it upon herself to investigate it."_

Seijirou says, "Well, he was the top player in Gun Gale Online which is also known as GGO for short. He won a tournament to determine that top player back in October. His player name was XeXeeD."

Kazuto asks, "So, he was logged into GGO when he died?"

Seijirou responds, "Actually, he wasn't. He was in character as XeXeeD while appearing on MMO Stream online channel."

Kazuto says, "Wait. I seem to recall about a 'This Week's Winners' where they had to cancel an episode when a guest mysteriously dropped out part of the way…"

Seijirou says, interrupting, "That's probably it, Kirito. He had a heart attack in the middle of the program. We know the time down to the second thanks to the recording log. Now, something happened in GGO at the same time as this event."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Strange?"

Seijirou says, "Well, in one of the pubs of SBC Glocken, the captain city in the world of GGO, while that episode was streaming, there was a report of a player acting strangely. He fired his gun at the image of XeXeeD on the television shouting some stuff about judgment and stuff. For one thing, one of the other players was recording a second recording and the file had Japan Standard readout on it. According to it, this strange player fired at the television in GGO at eleven-thirty and two seconds and Shigemura vanished from MMO Stream around thirteen seconds after that."

Kazuto says, "Got to be a coincidence."

Seijirou says, "I felt that way too…until there was another one." Kazuto yelps in surprise and Seijirou says, "This one happened November twenty-eight. Another body was found in two-floor apartment building in Omiya Ward of the city of Saitama. A door-to-door newspaper salesman was angry that there was no reply despite the lights being on and the resident was ignoring. However, when he turned the knob, the door unlocked and he found another person on their bed, Amusphere around their head, and a decomposing smell." Just then Kazuto and Seijirou hear someone clearing their throat in which they look over to see two middle-age well-to-do ladies staring at them with an irritated look on their faces. Seijirou says, continuing, "Putting aside the condition of the body, it was once again determined as heart failure. This person is male and thirty-one years of age in which he was another influential players in GGO. His character name was Usujio Tarako?"

Kazuto asks, "Was he on television as well?"

Seijirou responds, shaking his head, "Actually, no. He was in the game. Based on the information from the Amusphere, the signal died three days before the body was found at ten o'clock and four second PM on November twenty-fifth. That lies up with our estimated time of death. At the time, he was meeting with his squadron, which what they call guilds in GGO, in the central square of Glocken. As he delivered a fiery speech, a player invaded the meeting and shot him. You don't take damage in town from what I understand, but when he turned to yell at the intruder, he just dropped offline. This information comes from a message board, so, it is hard to get a good picture…"

Kazuto asks, seriously, "Was it the same player that shot XeXeeD?"

Seijirou responds, with a nod, "We believe so. It is the same MO with this one saying the same things about judgment and power in which he dropped the same name as the last incident."

Kazuto asks, "Which was?"

Seijirou says, looking at his tablet, "It looks like…Death Gun."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Death Gun, huh?"_ Kazuto realizes that kind of penname that this person wasn't anything for fun since the way that people put their avatar names tells something about them and this name gives Kazuto a bad feeling. After a while, Kazuto and Seijirou talk about how it was impossible to do any harm to a person through an Amusphere and a VRMMO anymore especially after Sword Art Online, the original ALO, and Sword Art World, but Kazuto's suspicion and irritation reaches to its max. Kazuto says, "All right, pal. Don't tell you that you haven't already gone over all of these possibilities before? Why would you come to little old me after all of the elite big shots in your office came together? What the heck is going on?"

Seijirou responds, nervously, "No. It isn't like that at all. Your ideas are very stimulating and they'll be a big help in the process. And I enjoy these conversations."

Kazuto says, getting up from his seat, "Well, I don't. Since we have figured out that there is no way to stop a person's heart in-game is impossible, I'm leaving."

Seijirou says, nervously, "Hold up! I'm going to get to the important part. Please just order another slice of cake." Kazuto sighs as he sits back down and Seijirou says, "Well, I'm glad that you came to that conclusion. However, we need to make sure, so, I need for you to put your excellent deductive skills to work and help the people already working on this situation in GGO."

Kazuto asks, "Wait! Why would you need for me to help your people?"

Seijirou says, "It isn't my people working on the case, Kirito. This investigation was actually started by someone that you know just after Shigemura was found dead and I only found out about this recently. In fact, she would be pissed off if she knew that I was talking to you about this at this moment."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"She?"_ Kazuto then gains realization and he asks, "Don't tell me…?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Yep. She would be giving me the 'fourth degree' right about now."

Just then a familiar female voice retorts, "How about the fifth degree smart aleck?" Seijirou winches in which he and Kazuto look to see Serena, with a cross look on her face, Darien, and Rini are looking at them.

Seijirou says, a bit nervously, "Tsukino-san, how nice to see you again."

Serena responds, "Let's just say that the feeling isn't mutual."

Rini says, with a serious tone, "No kidding, pal." After Seijirou makes sure that the establishment employees know that Serena, Darien, and Rini are with him and Kazuto, they sit down with another seat brought for Rini.

Kazuto asks Serena, "So, you started to investigate this on your own, didn't you?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Yep."

Seijirou says, "I only caught wind of their 'private investigation' only just recently."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, suspiciously, _"Yeah, I bet."_

Serena tells Seijirou, with a glare, "And why did you talk to Kazuto if you know what I'm doing and how I would react to this?"

Seijirou says, "Easy, Tsukino-san. I want Kirito to use his excellent deductive skills to help you figure out this mystery on GGO. I mean, you were the one to give him a clue that the player Heathcliff was actually Kayaba himself, but Kirito was the one that put the whole thing together himself from that clue and the few other clues, correct?"

Kazuto says, "Well, yes…"

Seijirou says, with a smile, "There you go. I know that you have very smart friends assisting you, but Kirito's detective skills are top notch. I think he can help you in this regard."

Serena yells out, with a serious tone, "What's your game?"

Seijirou says, "No game, Tsukino-san."

Serena responds, with a glare, "Don't give me that Seijirou-san. GGO is different from the other games because it is full of pro players."

Seijirou asks, "Hold up! You said 'pro players'? What do you mean by that?"

Darien replies, "As you know, GGO is in a 'legal grey area' with the money conversation system, but the average player of the game doesn't even earn enough to cover the fee for the game. In fact, it is similar to gambling in which a player finds a rare item to sell and gets a lot of money in which he could get up to hundreds of thousands of yen in which plenty of other players can't help to want that to be them. The elite of GGO, the 'pro players', are the ones that can earn a steady income every month in which the best players earn two hundreds to three hundred thousand yen a month, which isn't much in this day and age, but it is enough for a decent living. They are basically living off the other players and that's why those players get more jealous and hate than in other games. For that reason, players of that game put more time and enthusiasm. Plus, this game also uses a lot of real-life guns for the weaponry used in the game, so, you can expect a good chunk of these gamers to be gun experts."

Serena says, "I already have an account in the game along with Davis and Kari and Davis and Kari are former champions of the top event of GGO…"

Seijirou says, "Making them a prime target for this 'Death Gun' if he exists, Tsukino-san."

Kazuto asks, "They are involved in this too?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "They were there when 'Death Gun' shot XeXeeD Kazuto."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Serena responds, "Davis and Kari were visiting GGO to see if they could find a good 'acquaintance' that they made there while they were still stuck in Rainbow Gardens and continued on after we returned them to the 'real world'. They were in the wrong place at the right time to see 'Death Gun's' act and they recorded what happened."

Kazuto is silent for a moment and he says, "I need to see that recording, Serena."

Serena asks, stunned, "What?"

Seijirou asks, "So, you'll take the job?" Serena glares at Seijirou, making him nervous, and Seijirou says, "Don't worry! I'll be taking the same precautions as you are obviously. Kirito will be in the same hospital that he did his rehabilitation in with only trusted members of the staff looking over him."

Kazuto responds, feeling a bit reassured, "Okay…"

Seijirou says, with a smile, "And in fact, it is a job, so, you will get paid like one. In fact, you will get paid as much as those elite GGO players manage to make."

The others have their eyes widen and Rini asks, amazed, "Seriously?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Seriously."

Kazuto tells Seijirou, "Okay, hold on. From you know what, I know why you are so obsessed with this, but this seems like make up legend with two people looking like they had heart failure and stopped showing up in game with people making up legends and myths for it."

Seijirou says, "But…"

Kazuto says, looking at Serena, Darien, and Rini, "Knowing what I know, if you three are interested in this, there must be more going on than meets the eye. You have fears that your enemies might be involved."

Serena sighs and Darien says, "If the Dark Agency is involved, we believe that they could be giving support to those who want greater restrictions on Full-Dive technology and VRMMO causing conflict with those that are against it which have gained major support thanks to Sword Art World."

Kazuto says, looking at Seijirou, "And you don't want too much restriction for obvious reasons as well."

Seijirou says, "True, Kirito. However, the higher ups in my office that are still left after Sword Art World and those in the government that support Full-Dive technology are also worried about it. The real world influences of Full-Dive technology are still under scrutiny from many fields, the social and culture impact is under debate, and the biological impact is also under hot discussion as well. SAO, ALO, and SAW doesn't help matters."

Kazuto says, "And why you wish for my help in this matter. After Sword Art World and Kayaba's 'stunts' in it, the government took a ton of heat and they are under public scrutiny."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Tell me about it. I'm so influential is that the public trusts me more than anything and that may be 'fickle' at best. One 'screw up' and my department is going to get hit like a nuclear bomb."

Rini says, with a nod, "That's for sure."

Seijirou says, "Anyway, my department, if not much of the government departments connected to us, are under the 'public eye' and Sword Art World struck us hard. However, I'm not totally disappointed since I am greatly interested in different applications of Full-Dive technology through I'm not the only one, but with the public giving us the 'third degree' along with conspiracy theorist going on stuff like about the government monopolizing Full-Dive technology and stuff, which is really stuff that you would normally scoff at, but give them a reason and the public might give them so thought and cause problems."

Kazuto says, "While I'm not accusing you of anything and you had us to deal with us at the time, but it really seemed like you 'dropped the ball' when it came to Sword Art World. While the fault in the government may be less than what the public thinks, it is what the public thinks is what it believes."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "So, right, Kirito."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Fine. I agree."

Serena says, concerned, "Kazuto!"

Kazuto tells Serena, "Asuna may not be involved this time, but do really think that I would let family go into possibly dangerous territory after what happened with Sugu in Sword Art World?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "I guess not."

Kazuto tells Seijirou, "However, while I'm going in since I'm concerned for Serena's safety along with the others, I'm still hired on and I expect to be paid."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Of course!"

Rini tells Serena, "You should have known that this would happen sooner or later, Meatball Head."

Serena responds, "Personally, I was hoping for the later part."

Darien gives Serena a comforting smile and he tells Kazuto, "We'll inform the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined about this."

Kazuto says, "I figured that they were in on this since you mentioned Davis and Kari since Tai and Jun would be keeping a closer eye on their siblings."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Kazuto…"

Kazuto tells Serena, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. I want Sugu and Asuna both out of this. Despite her only being there for two months, time in Sword Art World was accelerated and she experienced about as much as we were in Sword Art Online. Sugu is still readjusting to life in the real world and it is especially true of Davis and Kari."

Serena says, with a sigh, "You know how they are especially Davis."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "That's for sure." Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Despite looking like she has readjusted and she has caught up in her academics, Sugu is still recovering from Sword Art World…in more ways than one."

Serena says, solemnly, "I know, Kazuto."

Kazuto says, "Let's keep Sugu, Asuna, Liz, Silica, and Klein out of this and make sure that Agil doesn't know either. It is for the best."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Rini asks, "But how are you going to explain this to Auntie Asuna?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Well…."

Serena tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Just mention about this job and you are working with me in which you can add my feelings into the mix."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I'll think about it."

Serena asks, "By the way, what's good here?"

Kazuto responds, pointing to Seijirou, "Pick whatever you want. He is picking up the tab."

Serena says, excitedly, "Okay!"

Rini tells Seijirou, with a sly grin, "You are going to be so sorry."

Seijirou thinks in his mind, _"Well, if we can find out the secret to this 'Death Gun', I think it will be worth it…I think."_ As Seijirou watches Serena order from the menu, he wants how much is Serena's typical sweet tooth and how much of it is 'payback' for getting Kazuto involved in this.

 _ **December 7, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

Within the Kirigaya residence, Kazuto is on his computer and watching the footage that Davis and Kari, as their GGO avatars of Dai and Akari, took in-game on the day of 'Death Gun' shooting XeXeeD and as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, Kazuto's eyes narrow.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"I still can't believe it, but this can't be any type of coincidence. That player…That person knew…knew that when he shot at that person, something would happen to him. I don't think that he could use a virtual bullet to kill him, but then there has to be a trick to it. However, I can't even begin to figure out what it is. But I can say that this person isn't just play acting. It is like the recording that Seijirou-san gave me earlier. The way that he moves…the way that he talks…He truly means to kill. This is serious."_ Kazuto then switches off his computer screen, gets onto the floor, and he calls a number.

On the receiver, Serena's voice booms, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a nod and speaking into the speaker of his voice, "It's me, Serena. I saw it. We need to talk at school tomorrow."

Serena says, plainly, "You know why I didn't want you involved."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, I understand. And this is why I don't want any more people than who we have involved. He knew, Serena. This person knew that something would happen to XeXeeD shortly after this person shot him."

Serena says, "Raye, Amara, Davis, and plenty of the others feels the same way."

Kazuto says, "I still don't believe that he could use the virtual bullets of GGO to truly kill, but I don't get what kind of trick this person used if this person used any tricks at all."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, Kazuto."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Right, sorry."

Serena says, "Later, Kazuto."

Kazuto says, "Bye, Serena." After Kazuto hangs up his phone, he goes back to the computer and watches the recording made in GGO by Davis and Kari again in which he is looking for any clue to 'Death Gun's power' as well as start planning to end him before he kills someone else.

 **End of Chapter 1**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview (Usagi's voice):**

" **Next time: The World of Guns."**

And that's the ending of the chapter, everyone! As you can see, I'll be taking elements of the story writing that I had used in **Shadow of Aincrad** and apply them to this sequel as you can see, folks. As you can see, there is more than just Sword Art Online, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon crossed over, but you will see 'small elements' of the other MAJOR crossovers in this story until at least Arc III of this fanfiction. If you want to learn more, you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	2. Arc I, Chapter 2

Well, we have arrived at the second chapter of the first arc of the sequel to **Shadow of Aincrad** and I believe that I have set the tone right. Personally, in my mind, if Kirito/Kazuto saw what happened on that day when Death Gun 'shot' XeXeeD, he would realize that 'Death Gun' knew that something would happened to him after he 'shot' him through he would have no clue on how he did it or at least that's what I think, so, that's how I made out his reaction in this fanfiction. Now, I know that you hate me constantly doing this, butI would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 7, 2025, ALO**_

Within one of the fields in ALO, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Strea, and Philia are together as they fight Venus Fly trap like monsters in which we get a full view of Philia's and Strea's new ALO forms.

Philia's ALO avatar is a female Spriggan with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing an outfit like her SAO/SAW outfit.

Strea's ALO avatar is a female Gnome with violet hair, red-brown eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to SAW avatar.

On the meanwhile, Kirito and Asuna are relaxing on top an earthen platform connected to a ground by a long thin base and Kirito is looking into the sky in which he is thinking about the video from GGO that Davis and Kari shot in the game on the day that XeXeeD was seemly shot at by the mysterious Death Gun. When he saw the scene, Kirito realized, from the way that 'Death Gun' was acting, it was no coincidence. Kirito knew that 'Death Gun' knew that when he 'shot' XeXeeD that he would suffer such a 'fate'. However, what Kirito can't figure out is how he did it. For the most part, Kirito believes that there has to be some kind of trick, but in the back of his mind, there is a fear that 'Death Gun' knows a way to disable to the defenses of the Amusphere and while Kirito knows for certain that no one can ever make an Amusphere kill a person like with the NervGear, but there is a way that 'Death Gun' could have found a way to 'fool' a person's mind and body that they suffered some kind of lethal injury and cause some kind of 'over stimulation' or something causing the heart to collapse or something. With Kirito's rational mind, he feels that such an idea is silly, but he has no other clues for any other theories and what he saw happened on that day in GGO, Kirito is 100 percent sure that 'Death Gun' did do something to XeXeeD since Kirito KNEW from what he saw is that 'Death Gun' knew that something was going to happen to XeXeeD when 'Death Gun' shot him in that manner. Memories of Kayaba and Sword Art Online also come to his mind as well as Sword Art World in which while it doesn't seem possible, a 'bad feeling' in Kirito's heart makes him feel that somehow and in some way, despite Kayaba being truly gone from both the physical and virtual worlds, he is somehow having a 'hand' in this. Like it or not, in his heart, Kirito knows that he has to help both the Sailor Scouts, especially our Soldier of the Moon, and Digidestined solve this mystery to make sure that the legacy of Sword Art Online never takes away another life.

Kirito then says, "Asuna." When Asuna and Yui, in her pixie form, look at Kirito, he says, "There is something that I need to tell you."

Asuna asks, "What is it Kirito-kun?"

Kirito tells Asuna, "Don't be alarmed, but I need to transfer my avatar to Gun Gale Online for a few days to help Usagi with something."

Asuna gasps and was about to yell about Kirito leaving ALO, but she then quickly remembers mentioning the name of Serena's ALO avatar and Asuna asks, "Usagi-chan? Wait! Do you know why we haven't been seeing Usagi-chan often lately?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I do. It has to do with a job that Seijirou-san asked me to do."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Oh, I see. If Seijirou-san asked you, too, you don't really have a choice especially since he knows about Usagi-chan and Leafa-chan being Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial. However, I really don't trust him."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "You and me both Asuna."

Asuna and Kirito share a giggle and Asuna asks, "What does this have to do with Usagi?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "You know how she has been with our lives ever since SAO and after we rescued you from the original ALO."

Asuna says, glancing at Leafa, "Yeah, it has been tough on her and on you. We escaped SAO and the original ALO, but the legacy of those continue to haunt us."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"No kidding. I'm not sure if I can handle Sugu getting trapped in a virtual world for the third time and mom and dad are at a real 'knife's edge' with seeing their two kids trapped in VR three times during these past three years. One more time could break their hearts."_

Asuna says, with a smile, "Leafa-chan has mainly readjusted and Philia and Strea have joined us, here, in ALO. We are like one big family."

Kirito says, "Yeah…Quite a bit of a dysfunctional family." Asuna playfully smacks Kirito and Kirito says, "Anyway, you already know that Usagi has a GGO account of her own because it is a 'shady' VRMMO due to the real-life money conversation system."

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right." Asuna says, with a sigh, "I wish that Usagi-chan wouldn't do this."

Kirito says, "You know how she can be, Asuna. Kayaba really struck her as he struck my sister one thousand years ago in the Silver Millennium and several months ago. Anyway, with what happened in Sword Art World, she is taking no chances and neither is the government. After what happened, the government especially the VR division took a big hit."

Asuna says, "I'm not surprised Kirito-kun. The commander…Kayaba basically announced to tens of thousands of players that he escaped justice and people are looking for someone to blame despite it was a one in a thousand chance that he could digitize his mind. With what happened with Future Divers, it looked like the that government ministry especially the one that Seijirou worked at really dropped the ball especially since a report that he made based on what research that he did after Leafa-chan got trapped in Rainbow Gardens for a month."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That didn't help the government all too well. This is getting conspiracy theorist plenty of 'fuel for the fire' in which a few nuts saying Argus wasn't the blame for SAO…It was the government and Argus was the government's scapegoat."

Asuna gives a few giggles at the idea and she says, with a weak smile, "Well, Argus was a scapegoat for someone, but it was Kayaba and not the government."

Kirito says, "Yeah." Kirito tells Asuna, "Anyway, with the government, especially the VR Division, under close watch of the 'public eye', they can't get away with one 'screw up' at this time or they are in trouble."

Asuna says, "So, Seijirou-san wants you to assist Usagi in whatever she is doing in GGO."

Kirito says, "That's right, Asuna."

Asuna asks, "Why do you need to convert?"

Kirito says, "She is going to do major research into GGO's big event known as the 'Bullet of Bullets' that determines the strongest player of GGO and to keep up with her avatar in there, I'm going to need my avatar from here."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Okay, Kirito-kun. Just come back soon, okay? There is only one home for us."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Okay, Asuna."

Asuna tells Kirito, "And tell Usagi-chan to also come back soon. ALO is a bit lonely without her. As well as try to explain to her that it isn't her job to 'police' the virtual universe."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'll try, but you know how she is."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I know, Kirito-kun. One day, I hope that she will be free from the legacy of SAO."

Kirito thinks in his mind, as he looks at Leafa, _"I hope so too, but even now, I can see Kayaba's shadow on Serena, Sugu, and I."_

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 2: The World of Guns**

 _ **December 7, 2025, Gun Gale Online**_

Within the vast wasteland/desert-like areas of GGO, there is a group of players, known as a squadron, which is GGO's equivalent to guilds in other MMO, the current set of this party is five males and one familiar female.

This female of the group looks to be a teenage with pale blue hair that's short with short tuffs of hair tied up on both sides of her head, indigo/blue colored eyes with a feline-like pupils in them, and she is wearing a desert colored military jacket, her bulletproof and combat boots are of the same type and color, and she has a white muffle around her neck. Nearby this young woman, there is a large fifty caliber sniper rifle which is known as PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, which in the real world is an anti-material rifle for attacking and destroying military vehicles and structures and not used for anti-personal reasons. In the world of GGO, this is one of the rarest guns of the game and one of the most powerful.

As the group waits, one of them, a guy with goggles and messy Mohawk cut asks another player in the group, "Hey, Dyne! Are they coming or not?"

Another player, the leader of the group, wearing a cowboy hat, responds, "They're coming all right! I checked out the route myself, so, relax. I bet that that are hunting big ass monsters, so, your cut will be bigger this time, so, no complaining."

The Mohawk player responds, "Dude, no one is complaining. But aren't these the jokers that we hit last week? They could have changed routes."

The cowboy hat leader, Dyne, responds, "All that squad cares about is hunting monsters. They don't care how many times they are hit. They will make up in their next hunt. They make the perfect target for us, the player hunter squads. They move like monster algorithms. They are weak losers and they have no pride at all. They are equipped with optical weapons for fighting and as long as we have our shields, they are easy targets."

The Mohawk player responds, "What if they got smart and prepared for us this time?"

Dyne retorts, "We hit them not too long ago, right? I doubt that they got their hands on live ammo guns in that short of a time. By now, they should have one firearm for support, but that's about it. And besides, we have the best sniper in GGO watching our backs." Dyne looks at the female of the group and he asks, "We got all our bases covered. Right, Sinon?"

The blue haired female member of the group responds, stoically, "Yep."

The Mohawk male player says, with a sly smile, "Guess I can't argue with that. With a crack shot like Sinon, things are looking good."

Dyne clears his throat and he says, "It is better than good."

The Mohawk player says, "If…A BIG 'if'…But if she misses, I would be cool with that. It will take them a minute to realize where the shot came and by then, I'll be in position and goodbye. I'll hose them down a rake in the money."

Sinon gives a mental groan of disgust and Dyne says, "Easy, cowboy."

The Mohawk player crawls over to the blue haired female player, Sinon, and he asks, "Anyway, doll face, I was wondering what you were doing after this. I know a good gun shop that we can go to, huh?"

Sinon gives a mental groan of annoyance and Sinon says, stoically, "I don't know what you are talking about and there are things that I need to do when I logout, Ginrou."

The Mohawk player asks, "Come on, doll face. Oh, wait. Are you still in school? Well, that's kind of hot. You have got a report to do, huh?"

Sinon responds, plainly, "Yeah, something like that."

Another player says, "Come on, Ginrou. Don't put her on the spot like that. We're working so don't bring up the real world in here."

Another player of the group says, "Yeah, man! This isn't the time for you to get rid of your 'solo status'."

The Mohawk player, Ginrou, yells out, annoyed, "Like you guys had a date in years!"

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Someday, I'm going to destroy your avatars with this gun. Will you still be laughing and bothering me then?"_

Dyne says, annoyed, "Okay, you jokers, knock it off!"

The fifth player of the group, looking out with binoculars, says, "Got them!"

Dyne says, taking the binoculars and looking through them, "About time they arrived to the party. Yep. Hmm, they have seven members this time. That's one more." As Sinon looks through her sniper rifle's scope, Dyne says, "We have four with optical blasters, one large caliber laser rifle, and…Ah, a Minimi. He has to go down first. The new guy has a cloaked and hood covering him so I can't see what he is carrying."

Ginrou asks, "A cloak, huh? You think it is that 'Death Gun' guy?"

Dyne scoffs and he says, "No way. You believe in fairy tales now? It looks like he has a strength build, but he is just a carrier by the looks of him."

Sinon isn't sure and she says, "I'm getting a bad vibe from him. I think that we should take him out before anyone else."

Dyne responds, "No way. He isn't carrying any weapons."

Sinon replies, "Maybe he is and maybe he isn't. The cloak makes it hard to tell. I don't like unknown factors."

Dyne says, "I hear what you are saying, but there is a guy with a Minimi and he will be a problem. If he gets off and those blasters move in, it is going to get ugly."

Sinon responds, "Understood. I'll take out that one first, but my next bullet has that other guy's name on it."

Dyne says, with a shrug, "Okay, Sinon."

The player that spotted the other group says, "Hate to interrupting, but they are getting close to us."

Dyne says, "Okay, we are sticking the usual plan. Sinon, call out if the situation changes. Wait for my order to fire."

Sinon replies, plainly, "Roger."

Dyne says, "All right, move out." Dyne and the other male players leave with only Sinon remaining at the spot and on her sniper rifle in which she puts on a radio receiver and speaker over her left ear. After a while, Sinon hears Dyne's voice on her earpiece's receiver say, "All right, we're in position."

Sinon says, speaking into her earpiece's speaker, "Roger. Targets haven't changed their course. They are four hundred meters from you and fifteen hundred from me."

Dyne asks, "Pretty far. Can you make it?"

Sinon responds, stoically, "No sweat."

Dyne responds, "Okay. Fire when ready. I'm counting on you, Sinon."

Sinon replies, plainly, "Roger." Sinon focuses her attention on the person with the Minimi and the game's offensive aid, the 'Bullet Circle', appears and pulses by expanding and contracting in which she thinks in her mind, as she falls into her 'personal world', _"This pressure…this anxiety…this fear…fifteen hundred meters? It's nothing! Like throwing a wad of paper into a trash can. No way! This is nothing like it felt on that day."_ When her 'Bullet Circle' shrinks over the player's head, she fires her shot and before the male player knew what hit him, he turns into hundreds of red data pixels while his weapon clatters to the ground. Sinon then pulls the bolt back on her sniper rifle, fixes the barrel towards her second target, and she fires, but thanks to the game's defensive system, the 'Bullet Line', the burly cloaked player easily step out of the way of the attack where the bullet crashed nearby. Sinon looks around and she thinks in her mind, _"Can't change position."_ Sinon then says into her earpiece radio, "I cleared the first target, but I couldn't pop the second one."

Dyne's voice responds over the radio, "Roger that. Sit tight, you hear? Go! Go!" Sinon looks through her scope to see the battle between the members of her squad facing the opposing squad, but she then sees the cloaked player throw off his cloak to show that he is wearing a pair of goggles over his eyes, earmuffs over his ears, short spiky brown hair, and a huge GE M134 Minigun strapped to his back!

Sinon says, shocked, "That's a…Minigun! They weren't late due to their hunt being long, it was due to the movement penalty of the Minigun." Sinon then watches Ginrou and another player attack in which they fight two of the laser gun wielding opposing players in which their fields negates while Ginrou shoots back and takes down one of them. He goes to cover to reload, but then Minigun unleashes a storm of lead through the wall and taking out Ginrou, who shatters into hundreds of data polygons. The player that holds the Minigun has his expression change as his stoic look gains a deep smirk on his lips. Sinon gives a look of surprise and she then starts to run carrying her sniper rifle in her arms which due strength stats due so. Sinon thinks in her mind, _"What was that? If he could smile on the battlefield, he must be pretty brave and confident…or crazy. Either way, he's mine."_ On the meanwhile, Dyne and the rest of the squad, minus Ginrou, are dealing with the opposing force in which the Minigun player is forcing them completely on the defensive.

Dyne shouts out, "Damn! Don't let him get closer! Fire!"

One member of the squad responds, "Right!"

As the rest of Dyne's squad fires to suppress the Minigun player, Dyne asks, "We need to find cover! But where?" Dyne is then shocked to see Sinon running up to them and he asks, surprised and wide-eyed, "Sinon?" Sinon dodges two laser blasts and she then sees a massive red line from her 'Bullet Line', obviously the vast area of the Minigun, and she leaps high into the air in which she barely manages to dodge the assault causing her to slide to meet with the rest of the squad.

One of the group asks, "Sinon, are you hit?"

Sinon doesn't reply and Dyne says, "Bastards. They teamed up with a freaking bodyguard."

Sinon asks, "Bodyguard?"

Dyne says, "The guy with the Minigun. He is a macho jerk that calls himself Behemoth."

Sinon says, "We can't just sit here because they are going to wipe us out. That Minigun has only got so much ammo. If we attack him at once, he'll panic and burn through the rest of it."

As Sinon barks orders, Dyne says, "That's crazy. What about the guys with the blasters? If we rush them, our shields won't be enough."

Sinon says, "Right. Their blasters aren't as fast as a live ammo gun, we can just dodge them."

Dyne responds, "Screw that! If we go charging out there that Minigun will turn us into confetti! Sorry, but it is better that we logout and get away."

Sinon says, with a snarl, "You don't get away from things by logging out."

Dyne says, "Are you nuts? This is a game for crying out loud! Think about it! If we just charge them, we would die!"

Sinon grabs Dyne by the collar and she yells out, angrily, "Then die! It is a game, so, you should have the balls to face death rather than just whining!" Dyne and the other players look at Sinon's fierce and angered look with nervousness since no one wanted to argue with a look that could kill if looks could kill. Sinon releases her grip from Dyne's collar and she tells the other members, "If you can keep that guy occupied, I can take him out."

The other members of the group, minus Dyne, reply nervously, "Right."

Sinon says, with a nod, "Good. Then we will split up and take him from both sides."

The other members of the group, minus Dyne, respond, more confidently, "Right." Soon after, it is quite for a while and Sinon makes a signal in which they make their move and the battle continues in earnest in which at point, Sinon puts her sniper rifle on her back and takes out an MP7 Personal Defense Weapon which she is able to carry due to it being light and similar to a sub-machine gun. When she fires the weapon, the twenty round magazine is out in just a few seconds. She manages to get to the flank of Minigun player, Behemoth, and fires a round from her rifle from what should be point blank ranger, but since she took it in haste, she only destroys his goggles. He turns to gun her down, but before he can fire, he gets hit in the shoulder and throwing off his aim.

Dyne yells out, "How do you like that punk?" However, Dyne has to get to cover in which Behemoth just looks at his shoulders in which he looks to see Sinon out of sight. Sinon looks to see Dyne's shield lose its effectiveness and Dyne charges in which he gets shot up causing him to turn into hundreds of data polygons, but not before he throws a plasma grenade that takes out the other two.

Sinon says, "Nice going." Sinon then takes off and goes to tall abandoned structure in which she thinks, _"Bullets are flying and he has got the guts to smile. Maybe I will too when I kill him."_ She gets to a window overlooking where Behemoth is, but she gasps as Behemoth is aiming for where she just took position showing that he is a veteran of GGO and anticipated her move excellently. All Sinon could do is jump as Behemoth fires and unleashing a barrage that destroys the left leg of Sinon's virtual avatar as well as covering her in the smoke from 'explosion' created from the impact of the sheer volume of bullets. Behemoth laughs at what he thought is his latest victory, but he gasps as he sees Sinon, her avatar having just lost her left leg, spinning down towards her in which he tries to bring the barrels of the Minigun up towards her, however, she stays above the bullet stream in which she aims her sniper rifle at him. Sinon says, plainly, "The End." She fires at close to point blank range and the round goes through Behemoth in which his avatar shatters into hundreds of data polygons as Sinon rolls to the ground with a fierce look in her cat-like eyes.

 _ **December 7, 2025, Tokyo**_

Within a plain apartment room in one of the many apartments in the vast city of Tokyo, we look at a plain bed where we find a young teen girl of around 16 years of age with short black hair with small ribbons hanging on each side of her face, dark eyes, and she is wearing plain grey pajama shirt and shorts in which she has an Amusphere over her head. She takes off the Amusphere and moves her right hand in which she makes a motion as if she is pulling some kind of trigger in which she struggles.

The young teen girl says, "Damn it. I need to get stronger."

 _ **December 8, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District of Tokyo, the Digidestined of Odiaba and their Digimon partners are assembled together with the Motomiya household as they discuss the current situation.

Tai yells out, "What? So, Kazuto is joining us?"

Davis says, "Yeah. Moon girl said that Seijirou got in contact with him and told him about the whole situation."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Ass."

Hawkmon says, "Now, Yolei…"

Yolei tells Hawkmon, annoyed, "Hawkmon, don't! We have no idea about how this guy is doing what he is doing! He has just put him in danger!"

Kari says, "Yeah, but Kazuto insisted on joining our investigation."

TK says, "He saw the footage."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yep."

Matt says, with a sigh, "Can't exact blame him."

Jun, Davis' big sister and an SAO survivor as well, comes into the room and she says, "No kidding, Matt-kun. He also must have 'sensed' what I did. When I saw that stuff, I get a real bad familiar feeling."

Sora asks, "You mean from SAO?"

Jun says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Yolei says, "It shows that I'm not the only one paranoid."

TK says, "We, all, got that feeling, Yolei."

Tai says, "This player…This person wasn't role-player. I could tell that his voice held real malice and real intent to kill."

Matt says, "Got that right, Tai."

Kari says, "Based on what Serena told us, Seijirou-san wants Kazuto only to use his 'detective skills' to figure out 'Death Gun'."

Davis says, with a sarcastic tone and snort, "Yeah, right."

Tai says, with a nod, "I agree with you there, Davis."

Matt says, "The guy knows that once Kazuto sees that footage, he is going to get himself more involved that."

Davis says, with a sigh, "Probably why Kazuto is transferring his ALO avatar into GGO for this mission."

There are gasps of shock from everyone, minus Kari, Yolei says, slapping her head, "Oh, boy."

Ken says, "We need to figure this out before 'Death Gun' kills again."

Cody says, "Let go over what we know so far."

Izzy then goes over to a computer in the room and he says, connecting his laptop to the computer, "I'll bring up our information." As both screens light up displaying information, Izzy says, "So far, we know that 'Death Gun' appeared on the day of MMO Stream interview of the top two players from the last Bullet of Bullets event of GGO, XeXeeD and Yamikaze, in which he fired into the screen and then shortly thereafter, he got disconnected in which he looked like he suffered a heart attack. Five days later, the body of the person that played XeXeeD was found at his apartment and he suffered a heart attack. It looked similar to the cases about players that dive too long and don't take care of themselves properly, but the time of what happened in GGO and his most likely time of death was too close and from the look of what happened, 'Death Gun' knew that XeXeeD would suffer a heart attack around the time that he shot him."

Tai says, with a nod, "That's what I got from what I saw."

Jun and the SAO survivors among the Digidestined nod their heads in which TK says, "That's right. Our experience 'in there' taught us to see those kind of things."

Yolei says, "And his actions and the way that he spoke…It was no 'role playing'."

Ken says, with a nod, "It is an intent to kill."

Matt says, "Of which both Serena and Kazuto can agree with us on that point."

Izzy says, "On November twenty-fifth, a similar 'shooting' in GGO happened in which 'Death Gun' attacked Usujio Tarako and three days later, the person that played that character in GGO was found dead in his apartment in which he has been dead for several days and his time of death can be agreed was on the day that 'Death Gun' attacked him in GGO. Now, we need to figure out similarities between them and we can figure out 'Death Gun's' next target."

Davis says, "It is pretty obvious, Izzy. Both of them are well-known and famous GGO players in which XeXeeD was the winner of the last Bullet of Bullets and Tarako is one of the top ranked players in GGO in which got a high ranking in the last Bullet of Bullets. He also had the largest squad in GGO."

Veemon asks, "Squad?"

Ken says, "They are similar to guilds in other MMO, Veemon."

TK says, "That means he is targeting top players of GGO." TK says, looking at Davis and Kari, "In which you qualify since you are former Bullet of Bullet winners yourselves. Both of you tied for first place in the first ever Bullet of Bullets."

Kari says, with a sigh, "Making us prime targets for 'Death Gun'."

Tai says, "And this is why I don't like you using yourselves as bait."

Davis says, "I know, Tai. And the two of us just got back from Sword Art World and all…"

Mimi asks, "By the way, do you know what happened to that 'Queen's Gate'?"

Kari responds, "The Queen's Gate is a very powerful temporal artifact, but the Keyblade is able to open and close any 'door', however, we were only able to close the 'door' to where Kayaba wanted to go, so, it doesn't mean that the Queen's Gate can't be reopened to anywhere else."

Davis says, "Because of that fact, Trista took it and the three 'control keys' that Kari and I along with Suguha sealed in our 'star seeds' back in the Silver Millennium back to the rebuilt Moon Kingdom and sealed it deep within a sacred tomb within the Moon Kingdom palace with Suguha, Kari, and yours truly using our new Keyblades to 'lock the door' tight."

Tai says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Matt says, "Back to 'Death Gun'…"

Kari says, "Well, I did notice something. Both XeXeeD and Tarako didn't have AGI builds in GGO in which XeXeeD was strength and vitality build."

Davis says, "Remember, he was the one that started the whole 'AGI fad' in order to get ahead of everyone else because it was a scam to make sure that he got his hands on rare guns and armor that require strength style builds. That was a dirty trick. However, he didn't deserve to die because of that. He was just playing the game."

Cody asks, "So, it could be that 'Death Gun' is a person that might have something against non-AGI builds because of XeXeeD?"

Ken says, "Maybe, but there is too little evidence to show that. We have to wait until another victim comes up and we don't want that to happen."

Patamon says, "No kidding."

TK says, with a nod, "I agree, Patamon. Two people that are dead are two people too many. However, there is no proof of any wrong doing and all the evidence that we have circumstantial. We can't prove that they didn't die from going overboard in their Full-Diving."

Izzy says, "That's true, TK. However, what we saw in what happened with XeXeeD shows that 'Death Gun' knew that something bad was going to happen to XeXeeD the instant that he shot at his image."

Tai says, "We need to figure out his 'trick' before another person dies and he causes another incident like SAO, ALO, and Sword Art World. The session of these 'incidents' is causing public out roar after another and I doubt that 'gaming community' which has mainly uses Full-Dive technology and the console and PC games are becoming something of the past can survive another 'incident'."

Joe says, with a nod, "We know Tai."

Cody says, "Thankfully, Sword Art World didn't damage the reputation of VRMMO too much."

Davis says, "That's because the government took the 'bomb' this time, Cody. They are blaming more on the government than Future Divers in which the club members are really pissed off at this happening. I heard that plenty of club members are filing suits against the government for their 'inaction'."

Patamon asks, "Really?"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Yep."

Veemon says, "Yeah, they are mad."

Izzy says, "Unlike what happened in SAO, the Sword Art World players and Future Divers members remain firmly VRMMO supporters in which plenty of them decided to transfer to ALO or other VRMMO games."

Tentomon asks, "Speaking of which, hasn't ALO gotten a recent upgrade?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Yeah. They took elements of the new Sword Skills and such from Sword Art World and added them to ALO including the quest to gain Duel Wielding for example."

Tai says, with a glare, "Ironic that your Sword Art World avatar data got transferred into your ALO avatars in which you and Leafa are the first to have the Duel Wielding Sword Skills for ALO."

Sora clears her throat and she says, "Speaking of 'Death Gun', Tai…"

Tai gives a nervous sweat drop and Kari says, with a sigh, "Dai-kun and I may know a target for 'Death Gun' other than ourselves."

The others are surprised and Jun asks, "Really?"

Davis and Kari look at each other, Davis goes to the main computer, types a few keys, and images of Sinon appear on the screen in which he says, "This is Sinon. She is a top player in GGO. We met her before you managed to get us out of Rainbow Gardens."

Mimi asks, "Really?"

Gatomon says, "Remember, in Rainbow Gardens, you are allowed to visit other VRMMO 'worlds' once you get to a certain level in Rainbow Gardens."

Davis says, "She is a good 'associate' of ours. She wields a rare gun in GGO. It is a Hecate Two."

Cody says, "Hecate Two, huh? That's an anti-material sniper rifle."

Everyone looks at Cody and Yolei asks, "How do you know that Cody?"

Cody responds, "My father was a police officer and with the situation in the world at the time, he had to know his weapons or at least that's what Grandpa told me. My father studied weapons from all over the world to prepare for them just in case monsters like the one that took him from my family would wield them for sinister purposes."

Kari says, "All the live ammo guns in the game are based on firearms in real life and that sniper rifle is rare in GGO. One of ten anti-material sniper rifles in the game and she got it by beating a powerful boss monster."

Davis says, "It caused her to gain the name 'Hecate' after her weapon."

Izzy says, "Hecate is the Greek Goddess of the underworld."

Davis says, "It seems like the perfect name for Sinon due to her reputation as a top notch sniper. A sniper is the most difficult role to play in the game as in real-life since they made sure that the same factors that firing weapons in real-life are very similar in the game like having to control your heart rate."

Cody says, with a nod, "Since that could change where you bullet ends up, there are many factors that make a bullet hit where it hits including a person's heart and a difference of one millimeter could be what it takes for a hit or a miss."

TK says, with a whistle, "Wow."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yeah, TK."

Tai asks, "What 'type' is she?"

Davis says, "That weapon is heavy, but Sinon has a sufficient strength stats to allow her to carry it without any movement penalty. And she is known never to miss the first shot ever."

Matt gives a whistle and he says, "She has to be famous with that kind of skill. Most likely, she is already quite known since she must be one of the few female players of the game. Unlike ALO, GGO is hard and tough 'elite' VRMMO with elite 'pro players' and while I'm not saying that there aren't female 'pro players', since the live ammo guns are based on real life weaponry, I'm willing to bet that a lot of the players are 'gun addicts'."

Davis says, with a nod, "It is a bet that you would win Matt."

Kari says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Ken asks, "Is she a top contender for the next Bullet of Bullets event?"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "You got it, Ken. And the next one starts on the thirteenth and that means we need to move fast."

Mimi asks, "Why?"

Tai responds, "Remember the first two attacks, Mimi? 'Death Gun' attacked them where a lot of players were watching and he turned it into a 'big production'. This sicko wants people to see him kill these people and know that he is truly killing people."

Matt asks, "And what better place to get people seeing this than the biggest event in GGO which is shown even in another VRMMO worlds?"

Jun says, with a snarl, "He is like those twisted serial killers."

Yolei says, "He probably is and he feels oddly familiar which gives me the shivers."

Jun says, with a nod, "No joke, girlfriend."

Joe asks, "Do you think that this 'Death Gun' can be in that event?"

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Something tells me that there is plenty 'substance' to go with that 'style', Joe."

Izzy says, "Then we had better make a list of those favored to get into the Bullet of Bullets finals and those favored to win it too."

Kari says, "You should add Sinon to that list since she is a top player in the game."

Izzy nods his head and Mimi says, "You seem concerned about her."

Davis says, "Yeah…"

TK asks, "You and Kari seem well acquainted with her?"

Kari says, with a sigh, "We think…No, Dai-kun and I know that Sinon is just like us. She went through the same thing as us and she is in GGO for the same reason that we were, TK." The others, minus Davis, gain wide-eyes knowing exactly what Kari is implying.

 _ **December 9, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District of Tokyo, Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Nebula are meeting on the rooftops of the buildings within Juuban and they are discussing about something.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "I'm getting worried."

Sailor Nebula says, "I think that Pluto is sensing this too."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "That man…His legacy is haunting Meatball Head so much."

Sailor Nebula responds, with a nod, "I know, Rini. I don't like it either. Even through Kayaba is truly gone, his legacy seems to continue on, but then again, since the Amusphere was developed from the NervGear, there is maybe no ending his legacy unless Full-Dive technology is gone."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "But that's not possible! VR technology is vital to the future!"

Sailor Nebula says, "Maybe that's why we can never completely escape Kayaba's legacy and it will always haunt us."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Anyway, Serena and the others have to solve this mission."

Sailor Nebula says, "That's right. And I fear that the legacy of Sword Art Online is involved in this."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "I'm getting that bad feeling too Nebula."

 _ **December 9, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of Neo Domino City, we find ourselves within the mayor's office where Lazar is talking to cloaked figure on a view screen via a telecast.

One of them asks, in a male voice, "The new Star Dragon King grows in strength?"

Lazar says, "Yes, but he has yet to achieve Accel Synchro Summoning."

Another one says, in a male voice, "Well, we know that we have four Signers in which two of them are also Duel Priest and Priestess…"

A third one says, in a female voice says, "You are wrong about the number of Signers…There are five Signers."

Lazar asks, surprised, "Five Signers?"

The third figure says, "Take a look at this." Just then another screen shows a video chip of a duel in which Red Dragon Archfiend is seen with a mystery duelist.

Lazar yells out, shocked, "That's Red Dragon Archfiend! That means…!"

The female figure says, "Correct, Lazar. Jack Atlas' successor and holder of the power of the Legendary Signer has been chosen."

Lazar asks, curiously, "Who is it?"

The female figure responds, "Unknown, Lazar. We fear that another 'force' might have found this Signers and it is a situation like Akiza was with Sayer and the Arcadia Movement."

Lazar says, with a snort, "Just what we need."

The first figure says, "Right now. Your main objective is to observe Sailor Celestial as you are testing her."

Lazar asks, "Testing her?"

The first figure replies, "She has the power of the Aesir, but she has gained a power that may be even stronger."

Lazar asks, shocked, "What? A power even stronger than the Aesir?!"

The first figure responds, "That's what you are to find out, Lazar. As the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined are focused on 'Death Gun' and GGO, we will be able to move mainly undetected by them for the moment."

Lazar says, with a snort, "Death Gun…"

The first figure says, "Don't be so quick to write it off, Lazar. The legacy of Sword Art Online may be at work there."

Lazar says, his eyes widening, "Well, that's interesting."

The first figure says, "It is not your concern. We have 'other assets' keeping an eye on them, but I doubt that 'Death Gun' will keep them focused for too long."

Lazar asks, "What's makes you say that?"

The first figure responds, with a sly tone, "Call it a feeling, Lazar."

Lazar gives a confused look and he responds, "Okay. I will proceed immediately."

The first figure replies, "Good. We shall continue to find information on who the new Signer of Red Dragon Archfiend is and keep you updated."

Lazar responds, "Thank you, sir." When the transmission is cut and the screen is turned off, Lazar says, with a nod, "Something tells me that things are going to get more interesting."

 _ **December 10, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of the Kirigaya household, Suguha Kirigaya AKA Sailor Celestial walks into her room in which she sees a glow and when she looks for the source of the glow, she finds that it is coming from her Duel Monsters deck.

Suguha asks, "My deck?" Suguha goes over to it and takes three cards out from it: Odin, Father of the Aesir (4000/3500) Synchro Monster, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800), and finally, the new Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card, but then Suguha's mind is bombarded with visions including images of GGO, multiple dragons including Red Dragon Archfiend, Ultimaya Tzolk'in, Legendary Dragon Critias, and so much including a pair of sinister slit-like red eyes. When the visions stop, Suguha jumps back as the cards stop glowing and she is breathing heavily as she nearly drops the three cards, but manages to hold onto them. Suguha asks, stunned and look like she has been through a war zone, "What…What was that?!"

 _ **December 13, 2025, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Inside of the Sailor Scout's base within the Crown Fruit Arcade, both the Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined, human and Digimon, are assembled together in front of four stations that look like four robotic massage chairs with small tables by each one containing an Amusphere.

Tai asks, "So, Kazuto is going to the same hospital where he got his rehabilitation?"

Serena says, with a nod, "That's right."

Davis says, "We're going to meet him in SBC Glocken."

Raye asks, "Do you think that we can trust that guy?"

Matt says, "I trust him as far as a can spit at him."

Darien says, "It is why we're ordering Raye and Lita to keep an eye on Kazuto." Darien takes out a letter and some papers and he says, "This is where Kazuto will be."

Lita says, with a nod, "Got you, Darien."

Serena says, "Make sure that he is okay."

Raye says, with a grin, "No problem, Meatball Head. He is your family after all and we're charged to protect all members of the Moon Kingdom royal family."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thank you."

Raye and Lita take off on their mission to keep an eye on Kazuto and keep him safe in which Yolei asks, "Do you really think that Kazuto needs to be watched?"

Darien says, "Let's just say that we don't believe in what this 'Death Gun' is trying to imply."

Tai says, "If he is using some kind of trick, we don't get it."

Ken says, "However, I have a feeling that as long as Davis, Kari, Darien, and Serena remain here while they are Full-Dived in GGO, there is nothing that 'Death Gun' can do them…physically anyway."

Tai says, "Well, I don't want to take any chances. Remember what happened with Sword Art World? I'm not going through that again."

Davis says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Tai, we'll be just fine."

Veemon says, "We know, Davis."

Ken says, "Just be careful."

Kari says, with a nod, "We will." Soon after, Serena, Darien, Davis, and Kari sit in the chairs, put on their Amuspheres, and when they are ready, the four of them activate them, one at a time, to head into the world of GGO.

 _ **December 13, 2025, Tokyo, Chiyoda Ward**_

Within the Chiyoda Ward of Tokyo, Kazuto is going through the hallways of the hospital that he was in while he was going through retaliation after he returned from SAO along everyone trapped in SAO, minus Asuna and around 300 players that were trapped in the original ALO, in which he, Serena, and Serena's beloved and friends, the Juuban based Sailor Scouts, helped rescue a few months afterwards. Kazuto believed that 'Death Gun' couldn't actually kill a person in real life with a 'virtual bullet', but he was sure that he was the reason behind the deaths of two of its players, XeXeeD and Tarako, after he had seen the footage that Davis and Kari shot in-game when they witness what happened to XeXeeD back on December 9. Kazuto believed that 'Death Gun' had some kind of 'trick', but with no evidence to work with, Kazuto could only think of random theories with quite a few making as much sense as 'Death Gun' actually killing with a virtual bullet.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"There is only one way to figure out this mystery. I have to go into GGO and face this 'Death Gun'. Maybe if I see this player personally and figure out his motives, I could figure out how he is able to pull off the murders of XeXeeD and Tarako. Is it possible that Kayaba left something in 'The Seed' that even Ami and Izzy couldn't find that could allow this 'Death Gun' to fool a person's body that they have suffered a fatal wound and cause that to kill them? It shouldn't be possible! However, this is Kayaba that we are talking about. And I haven't forgotten what happened to Sugu, Davis, and Kari on Sword Art World. Asuna is going to pissed at me and Serena, but I'm sure that she will understand…in due time."_

Soon enough, Kazuto enters the room where he will be diving into GGO and a female voice shouts out, "Hey, Kirigaya! Good to see you again!" Kazuto yelps as he sees a pretty young woman with long brown braided hair, glasses in front of her brown eyes, and she is wearing a blue and white nurse's outfit where there a name tag with the name 'Aki' on it.

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "Hello, Nurse Aki-san." The lovely nurse goes over to Kazuto and he yelp as he squeezes his shoulders and sides.

The nurse, Aki, tells Kazuto, "Well, it looks like you have meat on your bones, but you don't have enough yet. Have you been eating properly?"

Kazuto responds, "Yes, ma'am, I have. But why are you here?"

Aki replies, "I got the story from Seijirou-san. You are here on some kind of research thing? It hasn't been a year either. Anyway, since he said that since I was in charge your rehab, I was to be the one to monitor your condition. Cleared it with the head nurse and everything. So, here is more time together, Kirigaya-san."

Kazuto shakes Aki's hand and he replies, nervously, "Nice working with you, Aki-san." Kazuto looks around and he asks, "So, Seijirou-san isn't here?"

Aki says, taking out a letter, "He said that there was a meeting that he couldn't skip since he is so busy with what happened with those Future Divers people."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Yeah, I'll bet."_ Kazuto takes the message and in which the letter says: 'Send your report to the usual e-mail address. Be sure to expense all costs incurred as you will be reimbursed along with your payment when the operation is complete. P.S. Don't let your hormonal urges get the best of you while you're alone in the room with a pretty young nurse.' Kazuto then rips the note to pieces with an embarrassed blush in his cheeks. Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "Anyway, let's get started."

Aki responds, "Okay. It's been all set for you." Aki then shows Kazuto to a gel bed with all sorts of monitoring equipment with a brand new Amusphere and Aki says, with a smile, "Now, out of your clothes, Kirigaya!"

Kazuto asks, stunned with a blush of embarrassment, "Huh?!"

Aki replies, "I've got to pop the electrodes on. No use in being shy: I saw it all when you were hospitalized here."

Kazuto gives a major blush of embarrassment and he asks, nervously, "Is just the top okay?"

Aki gives a look of thought for a moment and she says, with a nod, "Well, all right." Kazuto gives a mental sigh of relief as he takes off his shirts and jackets before lying down on the bed in which Aki puts the electrodes over his chest. When she is done, Kazuto puts the Amusphere over his head and turned it on.

Kazuto tells Aki, "Ready to go. This might be a five to six hour dive."

Aki responds, "Don't worry, I'll be watching your body, so, you don't have to worry about anything here."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Thanks a lot." Kazuto then takes a deep breath and he says, "Link start." As Kazuto goes into the virtual world of GGO via this place, what Nurse Aki doesn't know is that some distance away, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter are observing with Sailor Mars holding onto Sailor Neptune's Aqua Mirror.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Good thing Michelle gave us her mirror."

Sailor Mars says, "She thought that it would be a good idea and I have to agree with her."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Kazuto isn't too bad."

Sailor Mars responds, with a glare, "Do you want me to tell both Meatball Head, in her current state, and Asuna?"

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Just kidding." Sailor Mars gives a sigh and Sailor Jupiter says, "You think with Kayaba truly gone, you think that Serena would start to get back to normal."

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter, what Meatball Head went through, like with other SAO survivor, was like being in a war zone for two long years and when you have been through war, the 'scars' from it may last a lifetime."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "No joke. And now, this comes up."

Sailor Mars says, "Hopefully, one day, Serena will regain some sense of the 'normalcy' that she had before SAO, but she won't be the same person that she was before. She will NEVER be the same person thanks to Kayaba."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mars. I'm just wondering if he may have a hand in this despite being gone for good."

Sailor Mars says, "I really have a bad feeling that he may, Jupiter."

 _ **December 13, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

Within SBC Glocken, the 'capital city' of Gun Gale Online AKA GGO, Dai and Akari, in their GGO avatars (A/N: Refer to **Shadow of Aincrad Chapter 3** for details.), are walking along when Dai gets an unexpected smirk on his lips in which Akari notices.

Akari asks Dai, "What's up, Dai-kun?"

Dai responds, "I have no idea, Akari-chan. The funny thing is that I have a feeling that something embarrassing happened to a friend of ours."

Akari asks, curiously, "Really?"

Dai replies, "Yeah, Kari-chan. It's weird."

Akari tells Dai, with a smile, "You are probably remembering something funny that happened."

Dai says, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, we had better keep an eye out for Kirito."

Akari says, "I know, Dai-kun, but there is a problem. He might be using the character transfer, but it doesn't mean that he is going to look the same. It's his stats that are going to be the same as long as they are compatible."

Dai says, with a smile, "True, but Moon girl doesn't that look much different between avatars and they are two different accounts."

Akari says, "I've always wondered about that."

Dai says, "Anyway, you have a point, Kari. Kirito has no idea how to get around this place, so, let's find him before he gets himself into trouble."

Akari tells Dai, with a grin, "Kind of like what you do, Dai-kun."

Dai yells out, "I don't do that all the time!" Dai says, with a blush, "Anymore." Akari giggles as she kisses Dai on the lips and the two of them continue on. Elsewhere, we find Kirito in his new GGO avatar wandering through the city.

Kirito's GGO's avatar looks feminine with long black hair that goes down his shoulders, pale skin, crimson lips, shinning black eyes, and he is currently wearing grey shirt, black pants, and plain brown shoes.

Kirito wasn't happy with his avatar, which is a rare type in GGO which plenty of male players wish to have, and he is currently lost in which he thinks, _"Oh, great! I'm totally lost! So much for my shortcut. Maybe I should have waited by where I got in for Dai and Akari."_ Kirito then notices a player, he rushes to that player and he says, "Excuse me, can you tell me where…" He then yelps in surprise at the player that he called up to, who is none other than Sinon, who is wearing a simple green jacket, black pants, white scarf, and brown boots. Kirito thinks in his mind, realizing that this player is a female player, _"Uh oh! She thinks I'm hitting on her."_

Sinon looks at Kirito and she asks, plainly, "Yeah, what?" Sinon says, with a smile, "First time in the game."

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh my god! She thinks that I'm a girl too."_

Sinon asks, "Where do you want to go?" Kirito wanted to correct her, but he decide to 'roll with it' for a moment through he knows that once he meets up Dai, Akari, and Usagi, he is going to be for a major migraine with Dai probably laughing his butt off and Usagi probably shaking her head at 'tricking' Sinon in the first place. In front of the regent's office, there is a familiar looking player standing in front of the office.

This female player has silver-blue hair in a familiar set of two pigtails with the buns of the pigtails looking like meatballs with the pigtail are just above the ground, she has light violet-blue eyes, deep pink lips, black leather choker around her neck, camouflage tube top under a desert colored jacket, camouflage shorts, and black combat boots.

The female player says, in a low voice, "I hope that Kirito will get here okay." The female player then gets a 'shiver' in which she looks around and she thinks, _"What was that? I only got that kind of 'feeling' back…Better not go there. It must be me and this whole 'Death Gun' thing. Anyway, they had better get back soon. The Bullet of Bullets preliminaries are starting soon and if 'Death Gun' is going to be there, we need to be there and we need to stop him. In the name of the moon, I won't let anything like SAO happen again."_ As this player walks away, she doesn't notice that some distance away, she is being watched by two other players.

One of them says, in a male voice, "I guess that's her."

The other player says, in a female voice, "What gave her away? The pigtails? Geez, N-I mean Menma!"

The male player says, "Sorry, Cherry. I'm still getting used to this whole 'virtual world' stuff, believe it. It also feels kind of weird not using chakra."

The female player says, "I know what you mean, but this is…I don't know how to describe it. It is so incredible. It is because we can't use chakra that we know that this is 'fantasy'. If we were like them, we would have to remind ourselves well that this is a man-made world because the electronic signals sent to our brains made it so real."

The male player says, "No joke. It is like you can become another person in here! Almost to start another life!"

The female player says, with a nod, "Yeah. This world is amazing…But even this world has its dangers."

The male player says, with a nod, "Believe it! That Kayaba guy was nut and I think I'm being nice!"

The female player responds, "In my book, you are being nice with that…that fiend, Naruto. Even our world, it would have been unacceptable. War is one thing, but that was cold hearted imprisonment and murder."

The male player says, "I know, Cherry. But shouldn't the Amusphere not allow such things like that sicko used with his NervGear technology? And plus, these guys died of heart attacks which is quite common due these people overdoing it."

The female player says, "True, but you saw the footage taken by the agent that we have in the game at what happened with Tarako."

The male player says, with a nod, "Freaky, believe it."

The female player says, "Anyway, we've got work to do." The male player nods his head as the two of them take off while the female player with the familiar hairstyle walks into the regret's office hoping that Akari, Dai, and Kirito will arrive in time to register for the Bullet of Bullets in which they are sure that 'Death Gun' will be there for his 'murderous game'.

 **End of Chapter 2**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview (Usagi's voice)**

" **Next time: Ice Cold Sniper and Killer."**

Well, that's the end of that chapter, everyone. Well, we have started the venture through Gun Gale Online and as you can see, there is going to be plenty of foreshadow of future arcs in this story in the upcoming chapters. While you have an idea on what may happen in the previews at the end of **Shadow of Aincrad** , you may be surprised at what could happen, but you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	3. Arc I, Chapter 3

We have arrived on the third chapter of the first arc of this brand new story and in the last chapter, you saw plenty of foreshadowing about future arcs in that last chapter. However, there are going to be no major spoiler alerts from me, folks. You are going to have to read and find out, everyone! And believe me, despite this paralleling another story series of mine, this story is going to be full of surprises! Now, I know that you hate me constantly doing this, butI would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 12, 2025, Tokyo, VR Division headquarters**_

It is nighttime in the city of Tokyo and we are on the top of the building that's the headquarters for the government organization known as the 'VR Division'. Seijirou Kikuoka, a member of the division, is on the roof with an elderly male with a long grey beard and mustache and wearing a brown male kimono.

Seijirou says, "Thank you for seeing me, Hanzo-dono."

Hanzo says, with a smirk, "It is no problem. I see that you are getting up in the world." Hanzo asks, "Anyway, how is 'Underworld' doing?"

Seijirou gives a look of pure surprise and he then says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you know about this. You made the 'intelligence division' what it is."

Hanzo says, "Indeed."

Seijirou says, taking a deep breath, "There is something that I need to ask of you."

Hanzo asks, "Does it have to do with them?"

Seijirou says, fixing his glasses, "Yes. The various ninja clans ranging from the 'good ninja', the 'evil ninja', and those ninja clans, like the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin, who don't believe as the government shinobi do know the truth about Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and their origins."

Hanzo says, "The knowledge of the Silver Millennium has been kept by all of the ninja clans of Japan for generations, Seijirou-san. It is the same with the organization that you are with and I am not talking about the government or the self-defense forces."

Seijirou says, "And you know well why I made sure that knowledge about Moon and Celestial never got out. The knowledge about Etherion and the Silver Crystal can't be known. You know, us, humans."

Hanzo says, with a nod, "Yes, we have a tendency to 'play around' with things that should never be tampered with."

Seijirou says, "However, I have some 'bad news', Hanzo-dono: There are reports that Kiriya's fallen student and her group, which are now rogues from Hebijo, are taking a great interest in them especially Moon and Celestial."

Hanzo asks, surprised, "Are you serious?" Seijirou hands Hanzo some files and he looks at them in which he says, "This is indeed serious."

Seijirou says, "We believe that they have been employed by a division of 'them', Hanzo-dono."

Hanzo says, "I see."

Seijirou says, "I don't think that I need to say anymore."

Hanzo says, "Indeed, you don't. I will contact Kiriya and prepare the girls immediately."

Seijirou asks, surprised, "You are sending students on this mission?"

Hanzo says, "I believe so. Many of them are only students and my granddaughter and her friends could relate to that."

Seijirou says, "I hope so. Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial aren't exactly in a good emotional and mental state with Sailor Moon especially for obvious reasons."

Hanzo says, "Yes, I know. This is her best chance to recruit her to their side. We can't let that happen."

Seijirou says, "And you know what happens if they do."

Hanzo responds, "Then heaven help us all."

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 3: Ice Cold Sniper and Killer**

 _ **December 13, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

Within SBC Glocken, the capital city of GGO, Kirito, in his new more feminine looking male avatar, and Sinon are inside of a gun store and looking around.

Kirito says, "Wow. This store looks like it has everything."

Sinon says, "Well, the two main guns used in GGO are optical guns and live ammo guns. Optical guns are light and accurate, but they have their drawbacks. If an enemy player is using a shield, they only do half the damage and it could be lethal especially if your enemy is using a live ammo gun. For a tournament like BoB, a live ammo gun is the best bet." Sinon says, "Let's start with your stats."

Kirito responds, "Well, I think my strength is my strongest stat and speed after that."

Sinon says, "So, you are a STR-AGI build, huh? Okay, you have two choices for your main weapon: An assault rifle or heavy duty machine gun. Whichever you choose, you are going to need a handgun…" Kirito becomes nervous as Sinon sounds like she really knows 'her stuff' in their VRMMO and Sinon then asks, "Oh, wait! You said that you just converted right?"

Kirito says, using his right hand to make his personal menu appear, "It says that I have a thousand credits."

Sinon responds, "That the starter amount."

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "I see."

Sinon says, "All you can get with that is a small ray gun…A used hand gun if you are lucky." Sinon asks, "If you want, I could loan the money for the gun?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "That really sweet of you, but that's not necessary! Is there a place where a new player like me can earn money?"

Sinon replies, "I don't recommend them, but they are casino and gambling games like that one." Sinon points in a direction and Kirito looks to see a sign with the words 'Let's Challenge' with a cartoon cowboy head besides it pointing in a certain direction. What Sinon didn't know is that she was about to get one of the first of her many surprises during today and the next day.

Within the regent's office, Usagi is with another player, a male one, as she gets cold shivers down her spine.

The male player looks to be a young man in his twenties with black short combed hair under a military style beret, a pair of sunglasses over his brown eyes, and he is wearing a blue tight fitting muscle under a military green jacket, desert camouflage pants, and black military boots on his feet.

The male player asks, in a familiar male voice, "Is something wrong love?"

Usagi responds, "No, Mamoru-kun…Actually, I just got this feeling that Kirito just drew attention to himself and he is going to do something…embarrassing."

The male player responds, "Normally, I would say that you are being paranoid, but you know Kirito better than I do, Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Don't I know it, Mamoru-kun. I hope that Dai and Akari can find him and get back on time to register for the Bob."

The male player tells Usagi, "I wish that you would allow me to join you in the event."

Usagi tells the male player, "But what if Death Gun isn't joining the Bullet of Bullets? What if he uses this event to commit more murders? We don't know how he is doing it. We don't understand the trick at all!"

The male player says, "What we do know is that he wants an audience from his killings like any insane serial killer and it is most likely that he would use the Bullet of Bullets for that regard. He isn't one to murder in the shadows."

Usagi tells the male player, "I know, Mamoru-kun. With all of the big crowds, he could just attack someone and everyone could notice."

The male player tells Usagi, "Love, you need to stop overly worrying like this. You can't 'him' and 'that' rule your life."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I-I know, Mamoru-kun."

The male player hugs Usagi and he asks, "We'll do this your way, but if things get out of hand, I'm stepping in, do you understand?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I understand." Usagi kisses the male player, Mamoru, who is Darien's GGO avatar, on the lips and they head off to wait for Kirito, Dai, and Akari in which Usagi thinks, _"They had better hurry back if they want to register for the Bullet of Bullets."_

 _ **December 13, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Back inside of the Sailor Scouts' secret base within Crown Fruit Arcade, we find Serena's, Darien's, Davis', and Kari's forms lying down in the stations with the Amuspheres on their heads as they are diving in GGO while the rest of the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, who are out to watch Kazuto's form as the hospital that he is diving in, and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners as Ami and Joe work together to motion their vitals while the rest continue to wonder and worry. Well, most of them in which we find Mina and TK playing a game of Duel Monsters with TK using a fairy deck while Mina is using a Toon deck, the deck that the creator of Duel Monsters, Maxamillion Pegasus, used. They are playing on a mat instead using duel disks and the Solid Vision system for obvious reasons.

Mina says, with a grin, "Sorry, Takeru-kun, but I use Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to attack you directly since I've got my Toon Kingdom Field Spell out."

TK says, with a smirk, "But I play my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack."

Mina says, "But I use my trap card, Toon Production, in which I can use one spell card as long as I have a Toon Monster and a Toon World out." Mina says, putting one card in the spell/trap zone of the mat, "And I choose my Toon Rollback which means a second attack and game over, Takeru-kun."

TK says, "Oh, man!"

Matt says, with a grin, "She got you good, bro."

TK says, "I guess that I should have used my other deck."

Yolei says, "Man! You have a deck exactly like the one that the creator of Duel Monsters used! You are lucky!"

Mina says, with a grin, "I know!"

Tai asks, annoyed, "How can you play games?"

Sora tells Tai, "Tai, please don't."

Tai says, with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

TK tells Tai, "Kari is capable and so is Davis. The two of them have gotten much stronger than they were before."

Veemon says, "Yeah, Kari is just fine with Davis."

Gatomon says, "Plus, Kari and Davis are experts at the game. They know what they are doing."

Ken says, "True, but we can't help to worry since this is barely a few months since Sword Art World in which they barely gotten out of Rainbow Gardens before that."

Yolei says, "However, you are really feeling the same way as we do, Ken."

Ken says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Mimi asks, "What do you mean?"

TK tells Mimi, "Sorry to be insulting, Mimi, but you wouldn't understand. It is…SAO survivor type of thing."

Matt says, with a nod, "Yeah. This 'Death Gun'…He seemed too familiar to me."

Tai says, nodding his head, "Same here."

Amara asks, "What do you mean?"

TK says, "He reminded us of a group of players in SAO…The worst players ever known in the game and their leader."

Tai says, "And I think that deep down, Kazuto and Serena 'senses' the same thing that we are feeling. The familiarity of the way that this 'Death Gun' worked and how he made sure that his murders were in public eyes within the virtual world."

TK says, "To be honest, I think that we can say that there has to be some kind of 'trick' to this 'Death Gun'."

Ken says, "But deep down, we can't be sure until we know more. Hopefully, we'll find out the truth before this 'Death Gun' can strike again."

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, we can only hope."

 _ **December 13, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

In the streets of SBC Glocken within Gun Gale Online, Dai and Akari are walking around and looking for any signs of Kirito.

Akari tells Dai, "Dai-kun, we don't even know if Kirito will look much the same as in ALO."

Dai tells Akari, "It is an account transfer, Kari-chan."

Akari says, "That's true, Dai-kun. But it doesn't mean that he will look a lot like his ALO avatar." Just then the two of them look down towards the highway and they see Sinon and Kirito riding what looks like a motorized tricycle colored in military style colors and racing off towards the regent's office.

Dai and Akari look at each other and they yell out in unison, "Kirito?!" Immediately, they find their own set of motorized tricycles and buy one in which they race off after them.

Dai asks, "Is it or was that Sinon with him?"

Akari says, "I don't think that was you, Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a groan, "Oh, boy."

Akari tells Dai, with a smile, "Sinon isn't that bad."

Dai responds, "With us, Kari-chan. And you know what? I think that something tells me that Sinon doesn't know the full story on Kirito and by the looks of it, I think that he did something that's going to get Sinon pissed off at him." Akari couldn't help to feel that her boyfriend is exactly right. Later on, Sinon and Kirito, wearing a black outfit similar to the ones that he has worn before, are walking within the waiting area for the BoB preliminaries in which Sinon, in her classic outfit, is walking around with Sinon having quite a cross look while trying to remain stoic. Basically, when they got into the 'dressing areas' after both Sinon and Kirito applied for the tournament, which Kirito took note of getting the prizes for the tournament required getting real-life information about the player, Kirito told her the truth about his gender after Sinon was only clad in the 'bare minimum' of virtual clothing and you can guess what happened afterwards.

Sinon says, plainly, "Stop following me."

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay, but I really don't know what to do after this."

Sinon says, plainly, "I said stop following me."

Kirito says, "But I don't know anyone else here."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Kirito? Kirito is that you?" Sinon and Kirito then look to see Usagi and Mamoru in front of them with Usagi having a stunned look on her face.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Usagi?!"

Usagi says, amazed, "It is you!"

Sinon says, "It looks like you were mistaken." Sinon asks, "Hold up! I think I heard about you. You are that Usagi girl, aren't you?"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "You heard about me?"

Sinon responds, "There are very few of us, girls, in this game, so, it isn't surprising."

Usagi says, nervously, "Good point."

Sinon says, "Heard that you are pretty good. You used quite a few guns, but the only thing that's constant…" Sinon then glares at Kirito and she says, "You always use a light-sword like two other people that I know."

Kirito then asks, "Two other people?"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, "There you are!" Everyone then looks to see Dai and Akari running over to them.

Usagi asks, "Dai! Akari! What kept you?"

Dai tells Usagi, "Who do you think?" Kirito gives a nervous look and he rubs his head.

Akari says, seeing Sinon, "Hey, Sinon. It has been a while."

Sinon says, with a nod, "It has, Akari. You and Dai look good as usual. I heard you came back a while ago after leaving for a few months."

Dai says, with a grin, "We've still got our accounts, Sinon."

Sinon says, with a smile, "You and Akari planning to rejoin the BoB? I doubt that your skills have dulled."

Akari says, with a nervous smile, "Well, we planned to join the next BoB…"

Dai says, looking at Kirito, "But we were looking for someone since we knew that he would be here today and we missed our chance."

Sinon asks, glaring at Kirito, "Oh, really?" Sinon then asks, "Wait! So, you know each other?"

Dai responds, "Oh, yeah. We have other accounts in other VRMMO and we met him at a fantasy VRMMO that we love to play."

Akari says, with a smile, "He is really good in sword and close range combat."

Sinon says, "Is that so? We'll see."

As Sinon walks away, Dai and Akari look at Kirito and Dai asks, "Okay, dude! What happened to make her so pissed her off at you?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Well, I…"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Kirito, just tell us." Kirito slumps his head and explains what happened between him and Sinon earlier.

When they are done, Dai slaps himself in forehead and he says, "Way to go, bro. You just got a major target on your back."

Kirito asks, "Really? Do you know her?"

Akari tells Kirito, with a sigh, "Her name is Sinon. She is a veteran of this game and she is good…Real good. In fact, we helped teach her quite a bit of what she knows."

Mamoru says, "Ah! She is your friend in this game that you told us about."

Dai says, with a nod, "That's her, Mamoru. In this game, she has gained the reputation as the 'Ice Cold Sniper' and snipers are rare in this game because firing live ammo guns in here is a lot like in real-life, so, you have to have the skills of a real-life police or military sniper to be one."

Akari says, "In fact, she is the top sniper of GGO and she is known by the nickname 'Hecate'."

Kirito asks, "Hecate?"

Dai responds, "Because of a rare gun that she won some time ago, bro. It is known as PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. It is an anti-material sniper rifle in real life used to take down vehicles and there is a reason why it has been banned to be used against human targets."

Kirito says, nervously, "Yeah, I'll bet."

Akari says, "There are only ten of those kind of rifles on the server and she got by beating a tough and rare boss monster in which she could earn two hundred thousand yen in real-life money by selling it."

Kirito gives a whistle and Dai says, "However, she knows how to use that thing to its upmost potential and that's the second reason that she is called 'Hecate'."

Kirito gives a confused look and Mamoru says, "Hecate is the name for the Greek Goddess of the Underworld."

Kirito says, nervously, "Oh." Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Oh, boy. I just realize now that I pissed off one of the toughest players in this game. This is going to make this investigation so much harder."_

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Same old Kirito."_

Dai tells Kirito, "Anyway, bro, what's the big idea of going and putting yourself into the BoB?"

Usagi says, "Kirito, even with your stats from ALO, you aren't near the level that you were in SAO for one thing and even if you were, I doubt that you would have any easier time in the BoB. You have no experience in this type of game."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke. Kari-chan and I are veterans in the game and former BoB winners ourselves."

Akari says, nodding her head in agreement, "Dai-kun is right, Kirito."

Kirito says, "I know. I know. Personally, I think that there has to be some kind of 'trick' to 'Death Gun'. I'm ninety-nine percent sure of that."

Dai asks, "Only ninety-nine percent?"

Kirito says, "The final one percent is partially why I'm here and another part is that I still have to come here if I'm going to have any idea what his trick is. I need to see him in order to figure him out, but I really don't like this plan."

Mamoru says, "Because it could…it will give him another chance to kill someone."

Kirito says, with a snarl, "Yeah…"

Dai says, "Well, having no idea about him is going to get people killed until we figure him out, dude."

Akari says, with a nod, "Dai-kun is right, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Yes, I know. From what I saw on what you recorded, this 'Death Gun' knew that when he shot that player that something was going to happen to him. There has to be some kind of trick to it, but unless I get some kind of details, I can't guess what."

Dai says, "I hear you, Kirito."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I feel the same way, but it is like you said, unless we get enough information, we can't even come close to getting an idea on how he does this."

Kirito says, "That's why I need to meet Death Gun personally."

Dai says, "Well, you might since you are now in the BoB, bro."

Akari asks, "How can you be so sure that he is going to be in the tournament?"

Usagi says, "He is going to be there. I know it."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I feel the same way, Usagi. He wanted people to see him kill those people and with the BoB, which is the biggest event in GGO and also can be seen by other VRMMO as well as the 'outside world' due to MMO Stream, he has a grand audience for his 'work'."

Dai says, sarcastically, "No joke, Kirito."

Usagi says, "Well, if he is going to be there, there is just Kirito and I and it is going to be harder if he and I are in the same racket."

Akari uses her game menu to bring up the brackets for the BoB event and she looks at them in which she says, "I just checked. You are in different blocks…Oh, boy."

Dai asks Akari, "What's wrong?"

Akari tells Dai, "Sinon and Kirito are in the same preliminaries."

Dai says, nervously, "Uh, boy."

Kirito says, nervously, "You said it, Dai."

Akari says, "However, it looks like they won't meet each other until the finals and as long as you get to the finals of your preliminaries, you are part of the final round. They take the top two from each block for the final round."

Kirito says, "That's a bit of a relief. If I make to the finals of my preliminary block, I make it to the finals."

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito."

Mamoru says, "And it is good that you are in different blocks. It means more chances to get into the finals."

Akari says, "However, I'm more worried for Kirito than Usagi."

Kirito says, "Well, I can't blame you. Usagi already has experience in the game and I don't."

Usagi says, "And it isn't going to be easy, trust me."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I trust you, Usagi."

Dai says, "Anyway, since you made us miss getting into the BoB, I guess we'll have to make sure that there is no problems from this side and report to the others when we are able."

Kirito says, nervously, "I said that I was sorry."

Akari says, with a grin, "Dai-kun is only messing with you, Kirito."

Dai asks, "What makes you say that?" Akari takes one of Dai's arms and she then kisses him on the lips.

Kirito asks, "Are you sure about doing that?"

Usagi says, "It is publically known that the two of them are a couple and a couple not to be messed with."

Mamoru says, "Since they are the first winners of the first BoB, it says something."

Dai says, with a grin, "You know it, pal!"

Kirito tells Dai, a bit nervously, "Anyway, can I ask you and Akari for another favor?"

Akari asks, curiously, "What's that?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Since you are good friends with that sniper girl, can you help me clear things up with her? I rather not have another player on my back while trying to solve this mystery."

Dai asks Kirito, "You're kidding, right?" Kirito gives a confused look and Dai tells Kirito, "Sinon is a hard-core vet of this game, bro. As I said, she is known by the names 'Hecate' and 'Ice Cold Sniper' and for good reasons."

Akari says, "She doesn't forgive easily, Kirito."

Kirito says, solemnly, "That's just great."

Dai says, with a sigh, "But since we are friends, I don't see why we can't try to lend a hand."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Thanks!"

Dai says, with a smirk, "Through I have to admit I don't know to feel sorry for you or congratulate you on getting that rare avatar."

Kirito says, sarcastically, "Thanks a lot. If this wasn't a transfer, I would say: 'Take my avatar, please'."

Usagi says, with a giggle, "I guess so."

Mamoru tells Kirito, "Kirito, you of all people should know that the avatar doesn't make the player. It is your skill and ability, not your looks that make a good or bad player in the game.'

Dai says, "Mamoru is right, Kirito."

Kirito says, "Yeah, I guess that you are right. An if a feminine looking male player is 'kicking butt', I could find 'Death Gun' even faster through I can't believe that I'm saying this."

Dai says, slapping Kirito in the back, "Now that's the spirit, dude! Let's head over to Sinon and see what we can do!" Kirito yelps as Dai drags him over to the table that Sinon is sitting at while Usagi, Mamoru, and Akari follow in which the others have a discussion with Sinon about the whole situation.

When they are done, Sinon says, "Fine. I'll try not to hold it against him."

Akari tells Sinon, "Kirito is an upstanding guy and he would never do anything so low down."

Sinon tells Akari, "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't even consider it. However, if he and I face off in the BoB, I won't take it easy on him at all."

Dai says, "We don't expect any less of you, Sinon."

Akari says, "Thank you."

Sinon says, "You are the ones that help make me into the player that I am today, so, it's no problem." Sinon says, glaring at Kirito, "However, remind your friend over there that we are enemies on the battlefield. If we face each other, I will take him down without hesitation or mercy."

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Yipe! She is really hard-core!"_

Dai says, "Too bad Akari and I didn't make it. We wanted to see how much you have improved."

Sinon says, with a nod, "It is. However, you'll see that I'm not the same girl as in the second BoB. It might make you glad that you didn't make it in time."

Sinon gives a smirk and Akari says, with a smile, "You sound pretty confident, Sinon."

Sinon responds, "For good reason, Akari. I have to say that I missed you for the two months that you were gone and wondered where you were."

Our group were mentally a bit nervous and Akari says, with a smile, "Let's just say that we were busy with something 'important'."

Sinon says, "Don't say anymore. I understand. Anyway, when you started to come back, you seemed even stronger than before. While you fight against monsters more these days, any player group that tried to attack you got demolished more than before your two month absence."

Dai says, with a grin, "Let's just say that we found a way to sharpen our edge."

Sinon says, "It shows."

Dai says, with a grin, "Anyway, something tells me that you are going to clean house in this tournament Sinon."

Sinon responds, with a nod, "I will, Dai." Sinon says, with a sinister smirk appearing on her lips, "I will defeat all of the strong players. I will kill them all." Usagi and Kirito then get a shiver as they see that smile brings a chill to their virtual backs that they have felt for what seemed like ages, but it was only around one year that event ended: Sword Art Online. Just then the sound of footsteps break Usagi and Kirito out of their thoughts in which they see a male player coming up to them.

This male player is tall man with long silver hair hanging over his forehead, brown eyes, and his outfit consists of a dark grey/lighter grey clothing in a camo pattern with black boots to match the military camo clothing which had a bare minimum of armor on him.

Sinon says, "Hey, Spiegel."

The male player says, "Hey, Sinon. You sure got here late. I wasn't afraid that you weren't going to make it. And it looks like Dai and Akari are here. It looks like you are going to have some competition this time."

Sinon responds, "Actually, Dai and Akari missed signing up due to a distraction I had to take care of, Spiegel."

The male player, Spiegel, asks, "Huh?"

Dai whispers to Kirito, "That's Spiegel. Sinon's friend that introduced her to GGO and they are friends in real life too."

Kirito nods his head and Sinon tells Spiegel, "Anyway, I thought that you weren't joining the competition Spiegel."

Spiegel responds, a bit shyly, "I'm not. I'm here to root you on. I hope that you don't mind. You get to watch the matches from the big screen here."

Sinon nods her head and Akari asks, "How are you doing Spiegel?"

Spiegel says, "Okay, I guess." Spiegel asks, "Anyway, what was that 'distraction' that Sinon mentioned that made you lose the chance to join in the tournament?" Sinon points to Kirito and he gives off a nervous look.

Dai says, "Before you say anything, Kirito is a dude."

Spiegel gives a look of surprise and Akari says, "He has got a rare avatar model from this world."

Spiegel asks, "You mean an M-9000 avatar type?"

Kirito says, nervously, "That what I heard…"

Dai says, "He has played a lot of VRMMO before and he is one of our buds in real life and from other VRMMO that we play including fantasy style ones."

Spiegel says, "Oh, yeah. I heard from Sinon that you told her that you like a lot of VRMMO."

Dai and Akari look at Sinon and she says, plainly, "I just mention that. I didn't give out your life story or anything."

Spiegel says, with a smile, "It didn't surprise me that you were so good. It is like you spent a lifetime in VRMMO."

Dai, Akari, Usagi, and Kirito give nervous looks and Usagi thinks in her mind, _"That's one good way of looking at it."_

Kirito says, "Anyway, I'm thankful for Sinon's help. She really helped me since I got started today…"

Sinon glares at Kirito with daggers in her eyes and she responds, with a deadly glare, "I did no such thing and you are in no position to call me by name."

Kirito says, nervously, "I said that I was sorry."

Just then the music changed and then a soft female voice comes over the room saying, "Thank you for your patience. The preliminary blocks of the third Bullet of Bullets tournament will now begin. All players registered will be automatically teleported to the first-round field map at the end of the countdown. Best of luck." Soon after, there are cheers as well as the firing of automatic weapons and laser fire.

Usagi says, sarcastically, "Here we go."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Good luck, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You too, Kirito." Usagi then shares a kiss with Mamoru and Dai and Akari nod and smile.

Sinon tells Kirito, "By the way, make it to the finals. I need to blow your head off."

Akari thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh, boy."_

Kirito says, jokingly, "Well, I'm not one to turn down a date."

Sinon glares angrily at Kirito and Dai thinks in his mind, _"Oh, sure, bro, that's going to make things so much better."_ Spiegel also glares at Kirito and he gets nervous at this while Usagi mentally sighs in which she and Kirito are teleported away. Usagi then finds herself on a hexagonal panel within the darkness where is a pale red holo-window that showed 'Usagi vs Yami-Rai'.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Dark Lightning?"_ She shakes it off her mind as she prepares herself for the match in which she equips her weapons including fully auto version of the M4 Assault Rifle and what looks like a strange metal tube attached to her left side as a sidearm. When the timer is done, Usagi finds herself within what looks like Wild West ghost town and she looks into the distance to see a vague figure before a series of small lines appears in her vision: A LOT of Bullet Lines. Immediately, Usagi uses agility and speed to barely avoid the attacks in which the shotgun pellets come at her at a high-speed in which a few nick her causing her to lose a bit of HP. Usagi then ducks into the buildings as the huge amount of shotgun pellets continues to blast through the buildings itself. Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What the heck?! Where are all these shotgun pellets coming from?!"_ Usagi mentally yelps as she continues to dodge the onslaught of shotgun pellets, through barely, in which she manages to see her SWAT clad opponent in which he is holding an AA-12 automatic shotgun causing Usagi to think, _"That explains that."_ Usagi has her assault rifle slung on her back and she takes out takes out the metal cylinder from her side causing it to produce a violet blade of energy. Usagi then thinks in her mind, _"Okay, here goes something."_ Usagi then move to attack in her opponent unleashes another barrage of shotgun pellets in which she dodges plenty of them while using the energy blade to block the pellets she can't dodge.

Her male opponent, Yami-Rai, yells out, stunned, "No way!" He tries to switch to his secondary firearm, but Usagi is too fast allowing her to get close, cut apart her opponent's primary weapon, and with a flawless spin and swing, she bisects her opponent causing him to yelp as he vanishes in hundreds of data pixels. Soon after, the words 'Congratulations' appears and Usagi breathes a sigh of relief as she deactivates the energy blade and puts the metal cylinder device that it came from back onto latch on her outfit. She is then enveloped in a teleportation effect as she returns back to the lobby where she started and Dai, Akari, and Mamoru appear in front of her.

Dai yells out, "Way to go, girl!"

Mamoru says, with a smile, "Excellent as usual, Meatball Head. I still don't get why you call yourself 'bunny' as your handle. In these worlds, it seems to undercut your abilities."

Usagi tells Mamoru, "Thank you, sweetie. But you know the reason why I don't like the standout in VRMMO worlds these days."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "I know."

Usagi tells Mamoru, "Can you go on to see how Kirito and Sinon are doing?"

Mamoru says, "That's going to be hard, but I'll see what I can do. I'll be right back." Usagi nods her head and Mamoru heads off to find out what happened to Sinon and Kirito, but on the meanwhile, we join Kirito as he is with his opponent, Uemaru, in which Kirito uses a similar 'light sword' that Usagi just used against her opponent and Uemaru roars out as he shatters into hundreds of data pixels. After the congratulations sign appears above him, Kirito then does the motion that he did with his swords in SAO and he quickly realizes his mistake before deactivating the energy blade and attaching the device that it came out from onto his outfit.

Kirito sighs and he says, "Four more rounds of this." Soon after, Kirito is engulfed in a teleport effect. After the teleport effect ends, Kirito finds himself back within the lobby where he started to go for the Bullet of Bullets preliminaries in which he looks to see Dai, Akari, and Usagi waving at him.

Dai asks Kirito, with a grin, "What kept you?"

Kirito asks Usagi, surprised, "You are done already?"

Dai tells Kirito, "Dude, Usagi is a veteran or something close to a vet since she has already created an account in here to 'investigate' this game."

Usagi gives a glare at Dai and Kirito says, "That explains it. Man, this is tough."

Usagi tells Kirito, "I told you, Kirito. Even with your transferred specs, it is going to be tough."

Kirito looks at the screens and he asks, "How is Sinon doing?"

Dai asks Kirito, with a smirk, "Want to make sure that she doesn't get you in-between the eyes?"

Kirito glares at Dai and Akari says, with a chiding tone, "Dai-kun!" Usagi also giggles at Kirito's displeasure, but then she and Dai get a 'bad feeling'.

Akari asks Dai, "What's up?"

Dai says, "Nothing really…Unless the player with the freaky metal skull mask has a problem with us." Dai glares in one direction and the others turn to see none other than the player with a baggy and ragged cloak, metal skull mask with red glowing eyes, and combat boots is looking at them.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I didn't sense him. I'm either getting rusty or it is probably due to Dai's experience in the game."_

Kirito's eyes widen as he gains a bit of recognition about the player in front of him and Akari thinks in her mind, nervously, _"It's him! It's the guy from before! That's player that's calling himself Death Gun!"_ The player with the skull mask, revealed to be the mysterious Death Gun, who supposed really killed two players with a virtual weapon, looks straight at Usagi and Kirito.

The so-called 'Death Gun' asks, in a deep sinister voice, "Are you, two, like the real deal?"

Death Gun is making Usagi and Kirito nervous and Usagi asks, confused, "Real deal?"

Kirito asks, "What do you mean?" Death Gun brings out his menu, sets it to visible mode, brings out the display for the Bullet of Bullets or BOB for short tournament rackets, and displays the brackets for both Kirito's and Usagi's matches that they just won.

Death Gun says, "Those names…Those Sword Skills…So, are you the real deal or what?"

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"This player…I…No, Usagi and I have met him before. Wait! That's it!"_

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"He…He's an SAO survivor just like Kirito and I! There are so many SAO survivors, but wait! No one other than my other close friends in SAO like Kirito and Asuna knew my player handle! Everyone else knew me as the 'White Valkyrie'! Who…Who is this player? And why…Why does he put this chill on me?"_ As Kirito's and Usagi's minds race, Dai and Akari can tell the nervousness in them from looking at their avatars in which then they see Death Gun's right arm covered in bandages unwrap a bit to show a tattoo of a black Western coffin that's slightly open with a creepy cartoon face on the lid of the coffin with a bony arm coming out of the coffin. Usagi thinks in her mind, her nervousness starting to turn into fear, _"No, it can't be…!"_

Death Gun asks, "Answer the question or don't you understand it?"

Kirito says, "No, we don't."

Just then a male voice says, "Hey." Everyone looks to see Mamoru walking over to them and he says, with a stern tone, "You are creeping out my girlfriend. I suggest you leave or I'll find a way to get the GM on you for harassment."

Dai thinks, nervously, _"Yeah, it won't make you his next target, dude."_

Death Gun responds, "Fine. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you are fakes using those names or the real deal. Sooner or later, I will kill you both." Soon after, Death Gun walks away leaving a quite fearful Kirito and Usagi in his wake.

Akari asks, concerned, "Kirito? Usagi?"

Dai asks, concerned, "Are you okay?" Kirito and Usagi, both, have fearful look in their eyes and Dai says, plainly, "I take that as a major 'no'."

Mamoru says, "Let's get them to a chair right now." Mamoru takes Usagi by the hand in which he wraps her arms tightly around his arm like her life depended on it causing a look of grave concern on Mamoru's virtual facial features while Dai and Akari help escort Kirito to a seat nearby where both he and Usagi are helped into a sitting position.

Akari says, "It is like they saw a ghost."

Dai says, "Something tells me that the case, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a nod, "No joke, Dai-kun."

Mamoru says, "That player…That was Death Gun."

Dai says, "Yep. I never forget a virtual face and you never forget that face."

Akari says, "I don't get how he could have caused such a reaction with them."

Mamoru asks, "What happened?" Dai and Akari explain their encounter with Death Gun before Mamoru came onto the scene and Mamoru was quick to realize what was up in which he says, "He knows them!"

Dai asks, confused, "Huh?"

Mamoru responds, "Death Gun knows both Usagi and Kirito."

Dai and Akari give surprised looks and Akari asks, "He does?"

Mamoru says, "It is only conclusion that I can think of. He mentioned 'those names' and 'those Sword Skills'. By the way that you described, he knows them and not just by any reputation. They met."

Dai asks, curiously, "Where?"

Akari asks, "ALO?"

Mamoru says, shaking his head, "I have a bad feeling that I know exactly where they met." Mamoru looks at Usagi, who has that shocked and fearful look in her eyes, and he tells her, putting his hands on her cheeks to make her focus at his virtual face, "Look at me, Meatball Head. It's me. Calm down and tell me." Usagi then gently shakes her head to regain focus and she manages to regain focus in her expression, but her virtual form is still shaking.

Usagi says, weakly, "Mamoru-kun…"

Mamoru tells Usagi, "Death Gun…You know him, don't you?"

Usagi says, "Yes…No…I mean, I know Kirito and I met him before…but I don't get how he knows my handle…"

Dai asks, "What do you mean 'doesn't know your handle'?"

Usagi says, "Death Gun…He…"

Kirito says, regaining some composer, but a nervous look still in his eyes, "Death Gun is an SAO Survivor just like Usagi and I."

Dai and Akari give looks of shock and Mamoru says, "I thought so."

Dai asks, "Wait! Even if that guy is just like Kirito and Usagi, how could he scare you guys so much?"

Kirito says, solemnly, "He…Death Gun was a member of Laughing Coffin."

There are looks of shock from Dai, Akari, and Mamoru and Mamoru asks, "Laughing Coffin?"

Dai asks, "Wait! You mean that group of sickos that killed players just for the sake of killing knowing that if they died there, they would die for real?"

Usagi responds, "Right, Dai."

Akari asks, "Didn't you defeat them in that horrible battle several months before the game ended?"

When Usagi and Kirito look at Akari in surprised, Dai tells them, "Sword Art World, dudes."

Kirito says, "Oh, yeah. We remember. You had seen much of what we went through during our two years in SAO while you were trapped in Sword Art World." Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Including Sugu. She seems back to normal, but deep down, I know that the memories are haunting her."_

Usagi says, nervously, "That battle…Oh, Kami…It was a bloody nightmare…"

Mamoru says, realizing something, "Hold on! You said 'doesn't know your handle'. Laughing Coffin never knew your player handle in SAO."

Dai says, "Heck! They didn't even know your face!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right. But Death Gun knows that Usagi and the 'White Valkyrie of SAO' are one and the same. He knows that Usagi is the greatest opponent that his guild had in that nightmare."

There are gasps of shock and Dai says, "That's not good."

Mamoru says, "But I'm afraid not unexpected." Everyone looks at Mamoru and he says, "Knowing people that warped, I'm not surprised that they would hold the grudge from SAO. From what you told me, they wore hooded cloaks and their faces are mainly unseen. I doubt that most players would know their faces. When the survivors of that group of insane fiends got back, they must have used that to figure out your player handle and your facial features since only your closest friends from SAO including Kirito knew your true face."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "It is the only way that he knew that Usagi and the 'White Valkyrie' were one and the same. Most likely, he found a way to get the information from the survivors of the seventh-fifth floor and our battle with Kayaba."

Mamoru says, "However, I doubt that they would go back on their promise with you and the Scouts."

Dai says, "After doing what you did for them, there is no way that I can see that happening."

Kirito says, "Not of their own free will."

Dai tells Kirito, motioning to Usagi, "Real helpful and reassuring bro."

Kirito gives a nervous look and Usagi says, "I just can't believe…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi."

Mamoru asks, "Are you sure that he is a member of that group?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "He was one of them, Mamoru-kun. We know. On his right arm, we saw it…the insignia of Laughing Coffin is on his arm…" Usagi starts to breathe heavily as the memories of Laughing Coffin and SAO come back to her mind before Usagi's focused is refocused on Mamoru, who is making her look at him.

Mamoru tells Usagi, "Calm down, Meatball Head. I'm here…We're here…"

Usagi nods her head weakly and Dai says, "This changes things."

Akari says, with a nod, "Big time, Dai-kun."

Mamoru says, "One of us should log out and report to the others."

Dai says, "Got you, Mamoru."

Akari yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Dai tells Akari, "I know what you are going to say, Akari-chan, but do you really want to keep this from them? Do you think that trying to keep this a secret isn't going to hurt them?"

Akari says, with a sigh, "You're right, Dai-kun."

Dai hugs Akari and he says, "I know. I'm worried about my family myself. However, we know, out of all people, what Tai and the others are going through." Dai kisses Akari on the lips and he brings up his menu in which he uses to logout causing him to vanish.

Mamoru says, "Anyway, we know now that Death Gun is one of the survivors of Laughing Coffin from SAO and it looks like this person is back to his old murderous ways."

Akari says, "Yeah. But we have no idea on how he is doing this."

Mamoru says, "True, but it narrows down the number of suspects and the motives for this."

Akari says, excitedly, "That means that we can find out who he is in real life!"

Mamoru says, shaking his head, "No, Akari. I doubt that he is using the same handle that he used in SAO and that means that we need to find his original handle…his SAO player name."

Akari says, realizing what Mamoru is talking about, "Oh."

Mamoru looks at Usagi, who looks at him, and he asks, "My love, do you have any idea what his SAO player name could be?"

Usagi says, nervously, "No, I don't…I don't…I can't…"

As Usagi's breathing becomes heaver and faster for a bit, Mamoru gently hugs Usagi and he says, "Whoa! Whoa! Easy, Meatball Head. Calm down." Usagi's breathing returns to normal and Mamoru tells her, "Don't try to force the memories out, my bunny. You are going to hurt yourself. Just don't…Okay?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay."

Akari asks Kirito, "Kirito, do you…?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head hastily, "No, I can't, Akari."

Akari nods her head in understanding and a familiar female voice says, "Hey, what happened to your friends? It looks like they have seen a ghost or something." Everyone then looks to see Sinon walking up to them.

Akari says, with a smile, "Hey, Sinon. You must have won."

Sinon says, "As if there is any doubt." Sinon asks, looking at Usagi and Kirito, "The two of them have made it through the first round so fast and they ended up like this?"

Akari says, with a kind smile, "No, that's not the case. They…"

Mamoru says, with a plain tone, "After they finished their matches, a player that reminded them of an event that was painful to them and they suffered a bit of shock."

Sinon thinks in her mind, confused, _"A player that reminded them of a painful event?"_

Akari nods her head and Mamoru asks, "Could you leave us alone for a while?"

Akari tells Sinon, "I'm sorry about this."

Sinon responds, her face showing confusion, "Sure. Anyway, where is Dai?"

Akari responds, "He had to return to IRL for something important."

Sinon says, with a nod, "Okay." Sinon walks away from the scene and she can't help to wonder about what Mamoru just said to her causing her to look at Kirito and Usagi causing her to wonder, but she shakes it off, her stoic expression returns, and she prepares for her next match. Back with Akari, Mamoru, Usagi, and Kirito, Usagi and Kirito were trying to calm down, however, knowing that Death Gun was a former member of Laughing Coffin, the group of players in SAO that killed so many people by 'killing' them in the game allowing the NervGear to turn their minds into mush and truly killing them, caused the horrible memories to return for both of them especially the battle to end Laughing Coffin's terror back in August of 2024. Before they could get their thoughts together, both Usagi and Kirito are enveloped in teleportation effects and vanish.

Akari says, "Oh no! They are moving onto their next rounds."

Mamoru says, with a really concerned look on his features, "They aren't in good enough shape for a fight." Inside of a ruins type field, Usagi appears with her head low and she is thinking about what she just learned and the memories of SAO coming back into her mind.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Even after all of the pain…all of the death…they won't stop killing…they can't stop killing…Has there been enough? Can't they just let SAO go?! It's over and yet, they continue to hurt and kill people that are trying to enjoy VRMMO and their possibilities."_ Usagi's virtual hands turn into fists and she thinks in her mind, with a determined look in her eyes, _"I swore that it would never happen again. That no one would ever use VRMMO like Kayaba used them. I will never have another 'Sword Art Online'! Never again!"_ Usagi raises her head to show her very determined expression, not seen since the days of SAO, as her vision shows the bullet lines of her opponent's weapon. She then whips out the cylinder that creates the 'energy blade', which is known as a Photon Sword in GGO, while slinging her main weapon, her assault rifle, to her back and using incredible agility and acrobatics as well as speed, she manages to get to her opponent, much to his shock, and more so when she easily slashes through him causing him to turn into hundreds of data pixels. She then blazes through the next rounds including the semi-finals with such speed and precision.

On the meanwhile, back in the lobby, the other players in there watch this and Kirito's matches with incredible interest for obvious reasons especially Akari and Mamoru and Akari says, "Usagi…Kirito…It is like they are possessed or something."

Mamoru says, with a plain tone, "By the 'ghosts' of SAO, Akari." When Akari looks at him, Mamoru, with great concern in his expression, says, "Now that we know that this Death Gun was a former member of that horrible 'killer group' in SAO, the urgency of the situation has grown to astrological level especially for them. They know them. They fought them. They know how truly deadly and depraved that the members of Laughing Coffin truly are, Akari. The whole situation was already life and death, but it is more critical for them than ever before. Both Usagi and Kirito are trying to regain the player versus player combat abilities and skills that they had in SAO in order to stop them."

Akari asks, "Yes, but at what cost?"

Mamoru says, "That's what worries me the most Akari." Soon after, Usagi finishes with her final in her preliminary block with a victory by once again using her Photon Sword instead of her primary weapon and cleaving her opponent in two. When she is teleported back into the lobby, she finds Akari, Mamoru, and Dai, who had just logged back in, waiting for her.

Usagi says, "Dai, you're back."

Dai says, "Just got back. Nice work on your final, Usagi."

Usagi says, "My final? Oh, wait! Right."

Dai tells Usagi, pointing to Akari and Mamoru, "They kind of told what you have been doing."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Do you remember your fights after meeting Death Gun?"

Usagi's eyes widen at what Mamoru is implying at and Usagi says, solemnly, "No, I don't remember most of it." Soon after, the group manages to see the video of finals of block F where Kirito is facing Sinon and the two of them watch as Kirito just stands there, Sinon berates him, they have a duel where Kirito, using a similar Photon Sword to the one that Usagi is using, cuts the heavy caliber bullet from Sinon's Hecate sniper rifle at POINT-BLANK range, shocking Sinon, and after pointing his Photon Sword's blade at her neck manages to have Sinon give up leaving Kirito the winner of the match.

Dai says, slapping himself on the forehead, "Oh, boy."

Akari says, with a nod, "I know, Dai-kun." Soon after, Kirito reappears in the lobby and he is surprised to see Dai shaking his head at him.

Kirito asks, "What's up?"

Dai tells Kirito, "Dude, you really set yourself up for a major pain. You had to piss her off."

Kirito says, nervously, "Well, I didn't want to cut her in half despite it not really harming her and I'm not trying to be…"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "We know, Kirito. However, as a veteran of MMO and VRMMO games, you should know that her pride just got 'shot'."

Kirito says, nervously, "Point taken."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, both of you are in the finals now."

Usagi says, "That's right. Death Gun is going to be there."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. Since he is from Laughing Coffin, he will use that event to create a 'grand show' to terrify people. Something tells me that he doesn't just want to kill the players, he must want to 'kill' GGO itself."

Akari asks, "Kill GGO?"

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I believe Kirito is right. I believe that this Death Gun may want to spread such terror that GGO might be shut down for good."

Dai says, with a plain tone, "And do it for the sake of 'killing' a VRMMO."

Mamoru asks Dai, "How are the others taking the news?"

Dai responds, "As best as they can be. Let's get back to them and talk about what happened today."

Akari says, "Good idea. We need to form a plan." The others nod their heads in agreement, but Kirito and Usagi can't get the fact that this 'Death Gun' is actually a survivor from the former 'red guild' of SAO, Laughing Coffin, brings back horrible memories that they have tried to make fade away through thanks to events like what happened with Kaiou, Rainbow Gardens, and Sword Art World kept the 'nightmare' very much alive in their minds in which it only has been around two months since the end of Sword Art World and Kayaba/Heathcliff. The two of them know that 'Death Gun' is part of the legacy of Sword Art Online and a legacy that they have to stop in order to perverse this VRMMO world from it.

 _ **December 13, 2025, Unknown location**_

Inside of an unknown location, Suzume is looking over a tablet and nodding her head.

Suzume says, with a smile, "Well, this is an interesting twist."

A female voice says, "It is, Suzume-sensei." Suzume looks to see Sakura stepping out of the shadows. Sakura asks, "So, why aren't we doing something? We have the data, don't we?"

Suzume responds, "We do, but do we know which one of Laughing Coffin Death Gun is?"

Sakura replies, with a sigh, "No, we don't. However, it won't take us too long to find him. There are less than a dozen of these guys left."

Suzume says, with a sly smile, "Too true."

Sakura asks Suzume, "But you want to wait in order to see what happens with Moon girl and the others?"

Suzume asks Sakura, "You are questioning me?"

Sakura replies, with a glare, "Damn right I am, Suzume-sensei. You might have helped us turn into stronger ninjas, but let's just say while I don't agree with the whole 'good ninja, bad ninja' crap, I'm not going to stay silent with you."

Suzume then zips over to Sakura, shocking her a bit, and Suzume tells her, with a sly smirk, "Well, I see that you have gained backbone, Sakura." Sakura yelps as Suzume grabs her by the neck and Suzume tells her, "However, remember, just because I don't use chakra doesn't mean that I'm weaker than you." Suzume kisses Sakura on the lips causing her to flush wildly.

When Suzume releases Sakura from the kiss, Sakura yells out, "I hate it when you do that!"

Suzume says, "Anyway, we must get prepared for tomorrow. Let's join Naruto-kun in bed." Sakura gives a wild blush as Suzume walks off and Sakura groans as she follows her.

 **End of Chapter 3**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview (Usagi's voice)**

" **Next time: Gunning for Past Scars."**

Well, that's the end of this chapter, everyone! Anyway, you recognize that scene where 'Death Gun' introduced himself to Kirito and Usagi, don't you? I had to make a slight modification from the preview for obvious reasons, but it is pretty much the same, folks. One of the questions that you must be asking: Why did you focus only on Usagi's matches in GGO? Well, Kirito's matches from the Phantom Bullet arc are pretty much the same. Now that 'Death Gun' has revealed himself to our heroes and heroines, things are going to start heating up. Keep reading and reviewing, everyone, but no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	4. Arc I, Chapter 4

We've come to the next chapter in this story and in this arc, everyone! In the last chapter, I focused on the fights of Usagi in the BoB preliminaries and I hope that I got the Japanese style name of the last opponent right because I'm not too good on the Japanese language despite having a Japanese-English dictionary. It is one thing knowing the words and another thing about speaking the actual language of the people, right? Anyway, before I start, once again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 13, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Inside of the Sailor Scout's base within the Crown Fruit Arcade, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners with the Sailor Scouts are assembled as Davis, who just left GGO, explains about what happened in GGO and there are plenty looks of shock especially from the Digidestined members that escaped SAO.

Yolei yells out, stunned, "You're kidding me! Please tell me that this is a joke! I'll laugh!"

Davis responds, "If this is a joke, it is on me too and it is a real bad one."

TK says, "Them again. Why them again? Hasn't there been enough death from Sword Art Online! Damn it!"

TK stomps the ground, hard, and Patamon says, concerned, "TK…"

TK tells Patamon, "Sorry, Patamon. Out of all of the bad memories from SAO, they were the worst."

Tai says, with a stern and angered glare, "I should have known! Only someone from that group of insane nuts would do such a thing!"

Matt says, with a nod, "I know, Tai."

On the meanwhile, Ken hugs Yolei and Davis tells Ken, "Sorry, Ken."

Ken tells Davis, "Not your fault, Davis."

Yolei responds, with a nod, "You aren't one of those sickos."

Davis says, "Trust me, I know how sick they are. I saw their work through Sword Art World and just seeing them gives Kari and I nightmares."

TK tells Davis, "Well, the others agree with me that we wish that you didn't."

The other Digidestined that survived SAO nod their heads in agreement and Gabumon asks, "Sorry to sound ignorant, Matt, but were they that bad?"

Matt replies, "No, Gabumon. They were worse."

Tai says to the Digimon, "We can't blame you for not understanding. You have to be there or at least saw what Davis, Kari, and Suguha saw for Sword Art World to know how sick Laughing Coffin truly was."

Yolei says, "They were sick, insane, and all around fiends especially their leader."

Tai says, nodding his head in agreement, "He was the worst since he was the one that turned those people into the fiends that became Laughing Coffin."

Ken says, "Other than the game itself, they were the worst obstacle to us surviving the game."

Cody says, "Because they still killed people and they did because they KNEW that it would kill them in real life."

Ken says, with a nod, "That's right, Cody."

Ami asks Davis, "Serena and Kazuto?"

Davis says, "The 'wounds' are reopening widely."

Amara says, pinching her nose, "This is just what we needed."

Trista says, "I'm going to call Sailor Mars and Jupiter and inform them of this information."

Michelle says, with a nod, "Good idea, Trista."

Molly says, looking over the forms of Serena and Darien as they are 'diving' into GGO, "Serena…"

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 4: Gunning for Past Scars**

 _ **December 13, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Inside of the Sailor Scouts' base within the Crown Fruit Arcade, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners and Sailor Scouts listen intently about what happened after Serena, as Usagi, and Kazuto, as Kirito, have gone through GGO's BoB preliminary rounds and making it into the finals of that event.

When they are done, Yolei says, solemnly, "Oh, man. I was still hoping that it was some kind of mistake."

Serena says, solemnly, "It is no mistake, Yolei."

Tai says, "And what's worse is that he found out your SAO player name Serena!"

Serena says, sarcastically, "Tell me something that I don't know Tai."

Amara says, plainly, "He may know Serena-hime's player name from SAO, but he doesn't know real-life name."

Trista says, "Yes, but he does know what she really looks like."

Amara asks, "Do you think that they tricked one of the SAO survivors from the final battle to revealing what hime looks like?"

Darien says, "I believe that's the most likely theory, Amara. Serena and Kazuto are the big heroes of SAO and with what Serena did for other players for those two long years, I really doubt that they would betray her."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding! She and Kazuto are the reasons that we survived!"

Yolei says, nodding her head, "There is no way that we double cross her. That's just a horrible thought!"

Michelle says, with a smile, "We know. We know, Yolei."

Cody says, "Even though we know that it is one of Laughing Coffin from SAO, we are still no closer to finding who is doing this. Ami, Izzy, and Trista, being part of the 'SAO Task Force', has access to the information on all surviving SAO players including their real-life names and information. However, even though we have access to the real names and real-life addresses of the survivors of Laughing Coffin, unless Serena, Kazuto, or both of them know who 'Death Gun's' SAO player handle was, we don't know where to start searching and tomorrow is the finals."

Joe says, with a nod, "Cody's right. It is a shot in the dark and we don't have the time."

Amara says, nodding her head in agreement, "Joe and Cody are right. If we mindlessly search the few survivors of those nutjobs, we may find them, but not in time before they kill again." Serena and the Digidestined that were trapped in SAO winch at that.

Ami asks Serena, "Serena, are you sure that you don't have an idea on who he can be?"

Serena replies, shaking her head, "No…No, I don't."

Tai says, "It isn't surprising. After that horrible bloodbath, I don't blame her. Even before we finally left the game, all of us tried to forget about that nightmare." Matt, TK, Ken, and Yolei nod their heads in agreement with Tai.

Wormmon asks Ken, "Was it really that bad Ken?"

Ken says, with a sigh, "Worse, Wormmon."

Kari says, "It wasn't pretty."

Mina says, "Oh, yeah! You and Davis saw it when you were trapped in Sword Art World!"

Davis says, "Yeah, it was from the 'spirits' of those that died in SAO and were trapped within the 'black box' of the servers in which only Kari, Suguha, and I could see them."

TK tells Davis, "Well, we wish that you never saw what happened to us in our prison, Davis. If you saw it, it would give you nightmares."

Gatomon says, "Something tells me to believe you."

Veemon says, nodding his head, "Yeah."

Cody says, "Everyone…" When everyone looks at Cody, he says, "I know that those among us that survived SAO might not want to talk about it, but I think that it is for the best that we discuss about this group. If the rest of us that weren't there learn about Laughing Coffin and what happened, we might be able to figure out on how to stop Death Gun."

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Cody, what's there to talk about?!"

Ken tells Yolei, "Calm down, Yolei."

Ken hugs Yolei in a gentle and loving tone and Cody says, "I'm sorry."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "No, I'm sorry."

Kari tells Yolei, "Dai-kun and I understand, Yolei."

Davis says, with a nod, "We've been through a lot as Digidestined and not to insult you, but I'm amazed that you managed to hold onto yourselves through that crap."

Tai says, "We know, Davis. I'm not surprised that you think that it is a miracle that we didn't go insane."

Matt says, "Plenty of times we think that it is a miracle that we didn't go insane."

TK says, with a nod, "No joke, bro."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "I think that Cody is right. If rest of us can get a better understanding of Laughing Coffin, we might understand, if you can understand someone that sounds so nuts, his insanity and figure a way to kick to the curve."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Interesting way of putting it, Amara." Serena and the Digidestined that survived SAO nod their heads and all of them take a deep sigh at it.

Darien asks, concerned, "Are you sure Serena?"

Serena responds, "I am, Darien-kun. Maybe I can remember his player name while we discuss him."

Ami says, "It could be possible, but don't push yourself so hard."

Trista tells Serena, "You know what Raye will say if you do."

Serena says, rolling her eyes, "I know, Trista. I really know."

Mina responds, with a grin, "Don't you know it Serena?"

Sometime later, Raye and Lita have returned from watching Kazuto and Raye says, "Kazuto is home safely."

Serena says, with a nod, "Good."

Lita says, "It looks like he got a bad shock."

Raye asks Serena, "What happened in there?"

The others look at each other and Serena says, "Death Gun is an SAO survivor like Kazuto, the Digital Knights, and I."

Lita and Raye gasp and Lita says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Tai says, "He also belongs to red player guild that killed so many players in the game: Laughing Coffin."

Lita says, "I think you told us about those."

Raye says, "Guilt of the crime of accessory to murder since they killed the player in the game and allowed the NervGear to kill the player."

TK says, with a sneer, "And they killed hundreds of people."

Raye tells Serena, "This 'Death Gun' is one of them, isn't he?"

Serena says, with a nod, "He is."

Lita asks, annoyed, "What is this guy's problem?"

Amara says, "It is just who he has been made out to be."

Matt says, "Thanks to their leader, everyone is that group are sick sadistic fiends. They are worse than the monsters in the game!"

TK says, "The monsters in the game are just following the programming, Matt! Laughing Coffin kills other players for sick pleasure!"

Yolei says, shivering, "No joke, TK! Those…I don't know what to call them! They aren't people! They threw away their humanity a long time ago."

Darien says, "I wish that we could say that we understand, but I would be lying."

Serena says, "I know, Darien-kun. You can't understand Laughing Coffin unless you met them yourselves."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, Serena's right. And to be honest, we can't fully understand them, but then again, we don't and never want to understand them."

Matt says, with a deadly serious look in his expression, "Ever."

Mina says, nodding her head nervously, "We kind of got that."

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "Big time."

Gabumon says, "Something tells me that plenty of these guys would rival the evil Digimon that we faced."

Patamon says, "Exceed them too."

TK says, "Exactly Patamon."

Ami says, "Let's focus on the beginning."

Ken says, with a sigh, "Good idea."

Darien asks, "Who was the founder of this horrible group?"

Serena responds, with a plain tone, "His player handler was P-O-H. We call him 'pooh', but don't confuse him for the loveable American cartoon character."

Amara says, "It sounds like that 'name' is short for something."

Serena replies, "It was. Pooh's actual name 'Prince of Hell'."

Raye says, sarcastically, "Just what we wanted to know."

Tai says, "This guy was like Kayaba…Heathcliff when he led the Assault Team and the Knights of the Blood Oath, but completely opposite. His presence commanded attention and that's due to his exotic looks. I think that he could have been half-Western and half-Asian. His Japanese had a mixture of English and I think a bit of Spanish in it."

TK says, "So, you can expect him to have an exotic voice that brings people attention."

Ken says, "And his strength was nothing to sneeze at. He rivaled the front-liner player or at least, he was close to us. He used his knives without the need of the system assist and he was deadly to anyone in his way. He then found a powerful dagger known as the Mate-Chopper. Because he was like Heathcliff, he was able to entrance plenty of players and break down their mental barriers."

Yolei says, "Transforming them into the practically insane killers that we know as Laughing Coffin. They celebrated their 'birth' by massacring a small guild on a sightseeing tour on New Year's Eve of Twenty-Twenty-Three."

Matt says, "And the day after, the player news was all buzz about the first ever 'red guild': Laughing Coffin."

Lita says, disgusted, "What a way to celebrate a birthday."

Amara says, sarcastically, "No kidding, Lita-chan."

Tai says, "For the next eight months, they unleashed a reign of terror that scared the lower and mid-level players since they mainly targeted them. Assault Team players like Serena and us were too strong in skills and levels for them to take on due to the fact they attack in small groups for stealth reasons."

Serena says, "However, it doesn't mean that they would to take a chance to get a high-level player like the Digital Knights and I. When Grimlock hided them to hide the truth about the murder of his wife, they welcomed the chance to take down a 'big shot' from the Assault Team when they could sneak up on him and paralyze him to easily kill Schmitt. If it wasn't for Kazuto and me, he would have been a goner."

Hotaru asks, "So, what happened?"

Matt says, "We managed to get a tip off about their location within Aincrad and formed a floor boss style party in order to stop them once and for all."

Amara asks, "A tip off?"

TK says, "Yeah. We think that one of the members felt guilty and decided to end the madness."

Ken says, "They were in a minor dungeon that in other games it was out of sight and out of mind where like a 'one-off event' and you forget about it. The Assault Team, including us, focus on the game and the middle class players sought only the bigger dungeons and areas with the best rewards as possible. We were focused on building and housing where a guild of their size could be in and it is the reason that it took eight months to find them."

Izzy says, "As much as I hate to say it, it is clever."

Tai says, with a nod, "I don't blame you, Izzy. We have got to admit that it was smart of them to do that."

Matt says, "With that information, the top guilds and members of the Assault Team prepared for this mission. It was headed by Schmitt of the Holy Dragon Alliance, who is indebted to Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi for saving his bacon and helping clearing up the mystery of the murder of his former guild's leader."

TK says, "Which is probably part of the reason why he went to Serena to head the scouting team."

Hotaru asks, surprised, "Hime was a leader in that?"

Serena says, with a nod and a sigh, "Yes, I was. However, Schmitt wanted me on board since I rivaled Kazuto in SAO and I've been fighting a 'one player war' against Laughing Coffin ever since they 'debuted'."

Ami says, "That means that you were an expert on Laughing Coffin."

Serena says, solemnly, "I wish that I wasn't, but I had to be if I wanted to protect the other people from those…sickos. It is for those reasons that Schmitt wanted me and he asked Kirito and Asuna to join the meeting. I remember that time all too well…"

Flashback; August 2024, Sword Art Online

Inside of the world of SAO, we are on an unknown floor of Aincrad with top tier players of SAO, known as the Assault Team, assembled together in preparation for a major operation: The 'destruction' of Laughing Coffin, the 'red guild' of PK players, in order to stop their murderous rampage. The head of the operation, Schmitt of the Holy Dragon Alliance, looks to see Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi (A/N: For Usagi's SAO avatar 'look', refer to **Sailor Moon Online** for details.) walk into the room with Usagi's classic white hooded cloak covering her head and face.

One of the player says, amazed, "It's the White Valkyrie."

Another one asks, "What's she doing here?"

A third one says, annoyed, "Are you stupid or what? She is Laughing Coffin's worst enemy. Who better to beat them into the ground? She has been fighting them since they were formed."

Schmitt tells Usagi, "Valkyrie-san, thank you for coming. I take it that you were informed why I had Lady Asuna of the Knights of the Blood and the Black Swordsman bring you here."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes, Schmitt. I'm glad that you are still alive and doing well."

Schmitt says, "Thanks to you and Kirito, Valkyrie-san."

Usagi tells Schmitt, "I'm worried about this information that you got. It could be some kind of elaborate trap by Laughing Coffin. We know that the only one that stands a chance against us, Assault Team players, is their leader, but, forgive me for saying this, our advantage means nothing if we can't lift a finger and we don't have any support."

Schmitt tells Usagi, with a nod of understand, "I understand why you are skeptical. Personally, I couldn't believe that any of those sickos could have a heart, however, it looks like one of them saw sense and is trying to end this madness, Valkyrie-san. But we aren't taking any chances and we are preparing to send a scout team to where they are hiding."

Usagi asks, "A scout team?"

Schmitt tells Usagi, "A team that I need you to lead, Valkyrie-san."

There are gasps and Usagi yells out, surprised, "What?"

Asuna asks, surprised, "You want her to lead the scout team?"

Schmitt says, "For good reasons. She knows Laughing Coffin the best despite her not wanting to. She has been fighting them for these past eight long months trying to prevent them from murdering innocent players."

Usagi says, solemnly, "It is never enough."

Kirito and Asuna look at Usagi, concerned, and Asuna thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Usagi-chan…"_

Schmitt tells Usagi, "Well, this could be the best chance to stop them once and for all. If you and the scout team confirm that it is indeed their hideout and we can get the drop on them, we can end their monstrous murders once and for all, Valkyrie-san."

Usagi asks, "And if the information proves nothing to be a 'wild goose chase'?"

Schmitt tells Usagi, "It would be no different than any of other leads that prove mainly fruitless, Valkyrie-san. Valkyrie-san, I can think of no one better than you to lead this scouting mission with your skills and your knowledge of Laughing Coffin. To confirm that those fiends are there and they get no idea that we know where they are hiding."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a sigh, "Schmitt is right. You are the best choice. Your hiding and search skills rival my own in which you have other skills that make you well suited for this mission."

Schmitt says, "Plus, you have…experience with Laughing Coffin. You know their tricks and tactics better than anyone, Valkyrie-san. We have been trapped in this nightmare for nearly two years and it is already dangerous enough without them. If we get rid of Laughing Coffin, they can have a bit of relief and they may be even more hopeful for the future giving them the strength to live on until we free ourselves from this prison."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I agree. I'll help, Schmitt."

Schmitt says, with a smile, "Thank you, Valkyrie-san. I knew that I could count on you. With your help, we are going to kick Laughing Coffin's collective ass."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a concerned tone, _"I hope so, Schmitt."_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back inside of the Crown Fruit Arcade and within the hidden Sailor Scout base in there, those that weren't trapped in SAO listened to the SAO survivors of their groups talk about their experience with Laughing Coffin.

Darien says, "You had a right to be concerned, Sere."

Serena says, "Yes, I did. However, the information proved right. My scout team and I found out that it was the base of Laughing Coffin in which they were using the safe zone to rest and the monsters there to gather some coin for supplies. My team and I reported back without being noticed at all, but I was still wary of a trap."

Matt says, with a nod, "For good reason, Serena."

Yolei says, nodding her head in agreement, "Big time."

Serena says, "I had asked Schmitt to return to make sure that there was no trap and he agreed."

Tai says, "Serena had the right idea. Someone had leaked our plans to Laughing Coffin."

Mimi asks, shocked, "They did?"

Cody asks, "Do you know who?"

Ken says, shaking his head, "We never found out who tipped them off."

TK says, looking at Serena, "But if it wasn't for a certain 'White Valkyrie', it could have been much worse."

Serena says, with a solemn tone, "You say that, but I still don't think that it was enough…"

Flashback; August 2024, Sword Art Online

Within the minor dungeon that's supposed to be Laughing Coffin's hideout, Usagi is moving along in stealthy fashion which wasn't her nature before SAO, but within this 'death game', she had to adapt, change, and 'evolve' in order to survive and assist others to survive this prison as well. Right now, she is moving along in the shadows and checking for any traps and so far, she hasn't found any.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Okay, so far and so good. I had better return to the others and…"_ However, Usagi stops in her tracks when her Search Skill goes off, big time, and she uses it to find the whole of Laughing Coffin preparing for something and she uses her Hiding Skill to stay out of sight.

One of the Laughing Coffin members says, with an evil smile, "Those wretched idiots think that they have got the drop on us. They are in for a surprise!"

Another member says, with an evil giggle, "I can't wait to slaughter them! This is going to be so much fun! We're going to take down those big shots from the Assault Team!"

Usagi mentally gasps and she thinks, _"Oh no! They know about the attack!"_

A third member says, "I heard that wretched beater, the Black Swordsman, will be there and the vice-commander of the Knights of Blood! This is going to be fun! Fun!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I've got to warn them and fast!"_ Usagi manages to avoid getting spotted by the Laughing Coffin members, but the group leader 'senses' something off and they start to head out. On the meanwhile, a floor boos style raid party, including Klein's guild, Fuurinkazan, the Digital Knights, Kirito, Asuna with members of the KOB, and Schmitt with members of the Holy Dragon Alliance, are marching through the dungeon when they stop at one point.

Schmitt tells everyone, "Based on our intelligence, we are coming up on the area that's Laughing Coffin's base. If they haven't left since the recon team confirmed the information, we should be facing their entire guild. And now, remember this: These guys are red players. They aren't going to think twice about killing every one of us, so, don't you hesitate. You do and you're dead! However, we have got two things going for us: We've got the greater numbers and higher skill levels. So, who knows? Maybe they'll surrender. A guy can dream can he?"

As the group starts to laugh at the joke meant to calm the group down, Usagi's voice rings out, "Everyone!" Everyone then looks to see Usagi land in front of everyone and she screams out, "Someone has tipped off Laughing Coffin! They know that you are coming! They are preparing to ambush you!"

There are gasps of shock and Schmitt asks, stunned, "What?!"

Usagi and Kirito 'sense' something and Kirito yells out, "Everyone! Get into defensive positions now!"

Asuna looks up at the right moment and she yells out, "Up there!" Everyone then looks up to see Laughing Coffin members rushing in to attack them on all sides.

Yamato says, "Someone has exposed us to these bastards!"

Taichi yells out, getting into a defensive stance, "Here they come!" Laughing Coffin members rush in to attack, but the few seconds warning that they had from Usagi gave them enough time to hastily get their weapons prepared and into fighting stances to counter Laughing Coffin's attack. The battle was tough since they had only a few seconds' warning, but those few seconds, in this world and situation, was all they needed and after blunting Laughing Coffin's quick strike, the Assault Team players counterattacked hard and their superior numbers and skills started weaken the Laughing Coffin members in which they are starting to capture a few of them immediately especially since they are paralyzed thanks to Usagi using knives with paralyzing potions coated on the blades.

Klein says, while typing up one member with others covering him, "Thanks, girl!"

Usagi responds, "No problem." Usagi immediately gets to work and using the knives coated in paralyzing potion to 'freeze' the Laughing Coffin members to allow the others to capture them.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"We're doing it! Thanks to Usagi's warning, we can do this! It was only a few seconds, but it was all that we needed to stop Laughing Coffin from getting the drop on us and now, we have the edge!"_ However, in this battle, where seconds can seem like hours, things can turn on a dime. At one point, three members of the group, two of them from the Knights of Blood and one from Holy Dragon Alliance had one Laughing Coffin member, who's HP was in the red zone, seemly cornered.

One of them, a member of the KOB says, "You're outnumbered. Surrender now or else."

Another one, the Holy Dragon Alliance member says, "Come on, drop your sword."

The KOB member that just spoke yells out, "Come on, you can't take another hit!"

The Holy Dragon Alliance member shouts out, "Drop the sword now!" However, with a sadistic smile on his face, the Laughing Coffin member charges in and takes down the two KOB members causing the Holy Dragon Alliance member to fall down in surprise before the Laughing Coffin member turns his blade on him causing the Holy Dragon Alliance member to scream out as the Laughing Coffin member strikes him down. Kirito turns only to see the three members of the Assault Team turn into hundreds of data pixels in which Usagi gives a gasp of shock and horror as she witnesses it as well. Kirito is shocked silent at the ruthless action and he gasps to see another member of the Assault Team get killed by another member of Laughing Coffin with the same sadistic smile on their lips.

Usagi yells out, "Kirito, behind you!" Kirito whips around to see the Laughing Coffin member that just murdered three people before attack him next and Kirito clashes blades with him in which he becomes unnerved as he sees the wicked smile on his face and sadistic glee in his eyes causing Kirito to give a mighty yell as he cuts him down. Kirito stares in shock and surprise at what just happened in which he hears a yell causing him to whip as he sees another Laughing Coffin member collapse to the ground in front of him. Usagi looks at him from a short distance away and she asks, "Are you okay, Kirito?"

Kirito doesn't respond for a second and he says, "Yeah…" Usagi then yelp as something hits her and she collapses causing her to notice a knife in her leg.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"A paralyzing potion? No, I was careless."_ Usagi's virtual form hits the ground and she looks as another Laughing Coffin looms over her.

Kirito yells out, stunned, "Usagi!" Kirito says, with a strong voice, "Don't you dare!" On instinct, Kirito charges in and before the enemy knew what hit him, Kirito ruthlessly cuts him down in which he shatters into hundreds of data pixels. On the meanwhile, we can see battles going on in which Miyako saves Sam's life by cutting down another Laughing Coffin member in which Sam does the same thing in kind with Takashi, Yamato, Junpier, and Taichi also striking down one Laughing Coffin member each to save another's life.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the Sailor Scout's base with Crown Fruit Arcade, those that weren't part of SAO listen as Serena says, solemnly, "It was a bloody nightmare. We lost close to ten of ours and twenty Laughing Coffin members went to their graves rather than surrender."

Serena stops one of her arms from shaking and Sora says, shocked, "Oh my…"

Tai says, solemnly, "Each of us claimed one of them with our blades." Tai tells Davis, with a plain tone, "Jun, too, Davis. She was sick to her virtual stomach and she wouldn't come out of our guild building for a day or two."

Davis thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Jun…"_

TK says, rubbing one arm with his hand, "We, all, felt that way. To be honest, I had nightmares about that day even after we left SAO."

Yolei says, nodding her head, "No kidding, TK."

Ken hugs Yolei, she nuzzles his chin, and Amara asks, "What happened with their boss? Did he die or was he captured?"

Matt says, with a sneer, "That snake managed to find some way to sliver away."

Serena says, "We knew that he was still alive just before the end of the game, he managed to recruit Kuradeel where he nearly killed one of his former guild members in the KOB and nearly killed Kirito with only Asuna coming in when she saw what happened to member of her guild that Kuradeel just killed saving Kirito…I mean Kazuto."

TK says, "He could have only joined Laughing Coffin because their sick leader managed to survive."

Hotaru asks, nervously, "Could it be that he survived SAO?"

Tai says, with a sigh, "It is possible. We never did find him and his name wasn't crossed out before the game ended."

Darien asks Serena, "Serena?"

Serena responds, "Death Gun isn't him. I know his voice anywhere and Death Gun didn't have his voice or the 'texture' of it. Death Gun is someone else from Laughing Coffin."

Amara says, "Most likely one of the survivors that got captured."

Raye says, with a nod, "Most likely."

Lita asks, "So, what do we do?"

Serena says, "He is going to be in the BoB finals."

Davis says, "Most likely, he found a way to convert his SAO data since all of the current VRMMO games are heavily based on SAO from 'The Seed'."

Izzy says, with a nod, "That's a good point. 'The Seed' is a modified form of the operating system of SAO: Cardinal. That means that it is logical to assume that like ALO, you can convert your SAO data into other VRMMO not just ALO."

Mimi asks, "Could he have gotten real good, real quick, too? He has two years of experience within a VRMMO?"

Ken says, "Mimi also has a point too. However, in either case, we can narrow it down. Something tells me that he is a recent addition to GGO."

Kari asks Ken, "How does that help us?"

TK says, realizing what Ken is saying, "Davis, you and Kari know plenty about GGO."

Davis responds, "Duh, bro."

TK says, "If we can find out the names of the finalists and find out who among them have recently joined, within the past month or so…"

Mina says, "We can narrow down who Death Gun's real player name in GGO is! That's genius!"

Matt says, with a smile, "It is."

Davis says, with a grin, "Way to go, Ken!"

Ken says, with a smile, "Thanks, Davis."

Wormmon says, "I always knew that you were smart, Ken."

Gatomon says, "Even if there are several players that made it to the finals are 'newbies', this still narrows our list down."

Mina tells Ami, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get cracking genius girl!"

Ami says, "Okay! Okay! I'll see what I can do. However, with the way that Zaskar is run, it will take some time to gather the information."

Trista tells Ami, "I'm afraid that time is a luxury that we don't have." Ami nods her head in understanding and starts to get to work while Serena has a nervous look in her eyes.

Darien asks Serena, seeing that look, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena responds, "I…I don't know, Darien." Darien hugs Serena and she hugs him back causing Darien to be concerned for his beloved knowing that meeting that Laughing Coffin member has brought back the 'scars' of SAO and they haven't had time to heal with all of the events that happened ever since she and the other SAO survivors escaped that infamous death game.

 _ **December 13, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of the Kirigaya household, Suguha Kirigaya AKA Sailor Celestial is inside of her room and turning off her phone in which her guardian feline, Trivia, comes around.

Trivia asks Suguha, "Finished talking with Asuna?"

Suguha responds, "Yeah, I have. She told me that big brother transferred his account to GGO."

Trivia asks, "GGO? You mean that shady VRMMO filled with profession players and gun fanatics?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "The same."

Trivia asks, "Why would he go there?"

Suguha responds, "Big brother told us that it is a job from the former head of the SAO Task Force."

Trivia says, with a plain tone, "I don't trust him."

Suguha replies, "Join the club, Trivia. He knows Serena and I are Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial."

Trivia says, "And yet, he keeps it to himself and I know that he never revealed it to anyone else. I'm curious on why he doesn't use it any way."

Suguha says, "I don't know and it makes me wonder about him and his intentions especially with the information that we found out."

Trivia says, "Well, it seems like he wants to push Full-Dive technology to the next level."

Suguha says, "For military purposes, Trivia."

Trivia says, "Indeed so."

Suguha asks Trivia, "What's up with you?"

Trivia tells Suguha, "There is more to him than meets the eye. I have a feeling that there is a connection to him and the Sailor Scouts than he is letting on."

Suguha asks Trivia, "You think that he is from the Silver Millennium too?"

Trivia says, "Or from an organization that was a part of it. Only Sailor Pluto and a few others other than I know that there are quite a few 'groups' from the Silver Millennium that have survived to modern days."

Suguha asks, stunned, "What?"

Trivia says, with a nod, "Yes, they have kept alive the legacy of the Silver Millennium from the shadows and passed down this duty from generation to generation."

Suguha asks, "Who are they?"

Trivia replies, "A tale for another day, princess."

Suguha says, annoyed, "You have to keep up the suspense, don't you? Something tells me that you know something that I don't."

Trivia tells Suguha, "Or you aren't ready for?"

Suguha responds, "You know that I don't like secrets."

Trivia says, "You will learn what you need to know when the time is right."

Suguha says, sarcastically, "That's interesting to know." Suguha looks at her deck of Duel Monster cards and she thinks, _"I'll talk this over with big brother tomorrow."_

 _ **December 14, 2025, Unknown location**_

Homura, Suzume, and Sakura are together as they look over computer tablets, paper files, and whatnot and they hear a yawn in which they see a young man of Sakura's age with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, three whiskers coming out each of his cheeks, and wearing a black and orange outfit.

Sakura says, "About time, Naruto."

The blond tells Sakura, with a smirk, "There is a good reason for that, believe it."

Suzume says, with a sly smirk, "I thought that someone with your stamina…"

Sakura yells out, with a blush, "Cut it out, Suzume-sensei!"

Homura tells Sakura, with a grin, "Like you are one to talk. If you think that Haruka corrupted Hinata, you should look at yourself, girlfriend. You are quite the dominatrix."

Sakura gives a blush and Suzume says, with a smile, "Through when you are with Naruto, you are quite the submissive…" Suzume then easily dodges a strike from Sakura that hits a wall leaving a massive amount of spider-web crack and shakes the whole facility.

The blond tells Sakura, "Hey, calm down, Sakura! You are going to drop this whole place on us!"

Sakura responds, "Sorry, Naruto."

Suzume asks the blond, "Anyway, Naruto-kun, have you gotten that information?"

The blond, Naruto, responds, with a sly grin, "Is that even a question, Suzume-sensei?" Naruto takes out a flash drive and he says, "Man! This world is awesome! All that information in this little thing!"

Sakura says, "No joke. You have cameras that you can take tons of photos and if necessary, you can take out the memory card, get rid of the camera as long as you make sure it can't be traced back to you, and you have all that information in a small chip!"

Homura says, "Well, your world will get similar tech."

Sakura says, "Not for over a decade, Homura." Sakura says, "And I'm afraid what would happen if the weapons tech got to our world."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it."

Suzume asks, "Have you figured a way back?"

Sakura says, shaking her head, "There is a lot of factors in what dragged Naruto, Hinata, and I into this world."

Homura asks, with a smile, "Do you want to go back after all that you learned?" Sakura and Naruto look at each other nervously, but Naruto nods his head.

Naruto says, "Despite my changed attitude towards my so-called home, I believe in the rest of the world and in the worlds of Old Man Six Path, believe it. Koyuki, Inari, Tsunami, the people of Wave, Shion, and the others show that there are really good people in my world and they can achieve their dreams without it being a stupid illusion. I intend to return to that world and stop that plan for good."

Suzume asks, "If you see the man that betrayed your father on the day of your birth?"

Naruto responds, with a hardened glare, "I will make sure that he won't do to anyone else that he did to me, believe it."

Suzume asks Sakura, "And if the Leaf tries to make Naruto in their weapon or their 'puppet Hokage' what will you do?"

Sakura is silent for a moment, but she replies, "I will not allow that to happen. I will stand by Naruto as Hinata does."

Naruto says, amazed, "Sakura…"

Suzume asks, with a sly smile, "Naruto?" When Naruto looks at her, she asks, "Do you think that you can make even a better world than your counterpart made?" Suzume then displays a Naruto manga book and Naruto's eyes narrow at it.

Naruto responds, "Believe it." Suzume nods her head and she puts the manga book away in which all of them continue on their task.

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Inside of Crown Fruit Arcade, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners along with the Sailor Scouts, minus Lita and Raye, are assembled together within the Sailor Scouts' base inside of the arcade as Serena, Darien, Davis, and Kari prepare to dive into Gun Gale Online again to prepare for the confrontation with 'Death Gun', who they know is a survivor of the infamous 'murder guild' of SAO known as Laughing Coffin.

Hotaru says, "Raye and Lita should be at the hospital where Kazuto is."

Michelle says, "I don't think that it will be problem since only Seijirou and we know where he is."

Tai says, "Can't be too careful when Laughing Coffin is involved."

Matt says, "Those sneaks learned Serena's avatar name, so, I say we can't be too careful."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding, Matt."

TK asks Davis, "How did Jun take the news?"

Davis responds, plainly, "How do you think TC?"

Just then a female voice says, plainly, "Badly." Everyone then looks to see Jun Motomiya walking down and she says, "And don't give me that crap. If Laughing Coffin is involved, I'm not letting my squirt of brother go in there even if he isn't the one facing that freak."

Matt tells Jun, "Jun, I've already told you…"

Jun yells out, "I already know what you told me, Matt-kun!"

Davis tells Matt, "Dude, don't even try."

Matt tells Davis, with a grin, "Yeah, I should know. I was married to her back in SAO."

Jun retorts, with a grin, "Got that right, sweetie." Jun then goes over and kisses Matt on the cheek causing him to get flustered. Jun then asks Serena, "Are you sure about this?"

Serena says, with a nod, "I have to Jun."

Jun replies, "You have to 'nothing', Serena! You are the hero of SAO! You, along with Kazuto, are the ones that freed us from that game! You don't have any need to face that sicko!"

Serena says, "Not to me, Jun. That 'fiend' was created by SAO and SAO was created by him. As long as the legacy of SAO continues to hurt people…" Soon after, the images of people that she saw die in SAO, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, Ryoutarou, and Suguha come into her mind, Serena's eyes narrow into a determined expression beyond any determined expression that she had during her ventures as Sailor Moon before SAO and she says, with pure determination in her voice, "…I won't stop until that legacy is forever buried and stays just a memory to be a lesson for future generations to be learned from."

Mimi thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Whoa! Intense!"_

Darien gives a concerned look on his features and Kari says, changing the subject, "Anyway, you have to know the field that they are using for the finals."

Serena says, with a nod, "Right."

Davis says, "The massive field is known as ISL Ragnarok and it is ten kilometers across. Not surprising nearly everyone is using guns that can hit for a good long distance, so, you would expect the island to be big with thirty people that has those weapons."

Kari says, "It has all types of terrain from city, to desert, to mountains, and whatnot. You are going to be spread across this massive field and it is basically 'last one standing' type situation. However, you can't just hide in one place forever."

Serena asks, "Why not?"

Davis says, "There is a satellite that's orbiting above that comes over to the field every fifteen minutes and it reveals everyone's location. You are going to have to a special item that's linked to the satellite and you can use it to find everyone's location. It is also set to a certain time of day to make sure that none of the finals has an edge due to certain conditions of sun and such."

Darien says, "That means that you only have fifteen minutes for an ambush before you have to take off having it not turned against you."

Davis says, "Bingo, Darien."

Amara says, "There is also another problem. We know that Death Gun is going to be part of the BoB finals knowing his natures as a former member of Laughing Coffin, but I doubt that he is going by that name as his GGO avatar name."

Ami says, "We believe that his real avatar name in GGO is another name. However, the name that we really need to find out is his SAO avatar name."

Trista says, "Izzy, Ami, and I were part of the SAO Task Force and thus, we have access to certain types of information including the data for all SAO survivors especially their real names that goes with their avatar names."

Ami says, "We've managed to pull up the real life names of all members of Laughing Coffin with their avatar names."

Amara says, "Along with their life stories and their leader was a real piece of work."

Tai says, sarcastically, "You can say that again, Amara."

Yolei says, "That's why Pooh was so into killing us. What Kayaba did must have been a dream come true for him."

TK says, with a sneer, "I doubt that he cared if the members of Laughing Coffin were killed. If fact, knowing him, he must have been glad that they were killed because sooner or later, he would have killed them too."

Ken says, with a nod, "Most likely, TK."

Matt says, "It is what makes me more of a fiend than anyone in Laughing Coffin, but then again, he was already a fiend since he was the one that twisted his group's minds."

TK tells Matt, "True, bro, but they had a choice and they chose to listen to that sicko."

Matt says, nodding his head in agreement, "True, TK."

Tai says, "Anyway, based on what Serena said, I have to say that this 'Death Gun' doesn't sound like 'him'."

Matt says, shaking his head, "Yeah, it doesn't sound like 'him'."

Izzy asks, "This may be a stupid question: But are you absolutely certain of that?"

Ken tells Izzy, "Without hesitation…Yep."

TK says, with a nod, "Big time, Izzy."

Ami says, "It might make sense. Seijirou-san told us that he has gone into hiding ever since SAO ended."

Tai says, with an angered expression, "It just burns me that sicko escaped justice. It may have been Kayaba through the NervGear that actually killed those people that he and his sicko guild slaughtered in the game, but they wouldn't have had the chance if they didn't allow that to happen. They are accessories to murder."

TK tells Tai, "We, all, feel the same way, but the government didn't want to have families of players suing each other and trying to get them into court on criminal charges. The cases would have been too numerous, too confusing, and too controversial since this has never happened before in which I hope that it NEVER happens again."

Amara says, "As much as I hate to say it, but TK is right. Basically, the best way is to blame it on Kayaba and put it on Argus for the damages which negates the fact that they were just as duped as the whole wide world including his 'blood relations'."

Yolei says, "Well, you can blame Kayaba for that one. I doubt that he really cared that he put his former colleges on the spot and put a major stigma on them. Personally, I feel bad for all of them and their families. The 'stain' he put on them may never go away and they really didn't do anything wrong."

Ken says, with a nod and a sigh, "We all know that."

Jun says, "But there is nothing that we can…other than honor them by making sure that nothing that happened to them and us ever happens to anyone else."

Davis says, with a smirk, "For once, we agree."

Hotaru asks Serena, "Serena, is…is Kazuto okay?"

Serena gives a bit of a nervous look and Serena responds, with a smile, "Sure, he will be fine. Kazuto is a strong person and he'll be just fine."

Davis thinks in his mind, _"I doubt it, Moon girl."_

Kari thinks in her mind, _"I know that she is trying to reassure everyone that she is okay, but I think that she and Kazuto are far from okay especially with learning that fact about 'Death Gun' yesterday. Their past from SAO has come back to haunt them in the worst way and they have yet to recover from series of 'pains' that the legacy of Sword Art Online has caused them with the attacks by that disgruntled SAO survivor with a grudge against Serena and Kazuto as well as Sword Art World."_ Kari looks at Darien in which she can see in his eyes that Darien knows that Serena is still being haunted by the 'ghosts' of SAO and she is far from getting over the shock of meeting Death Gun personally and learning that truth about him. Soon after, Darien, Serena, Davis, and Kari take their positions in their 'chairs' and put their Amuspheres around their heads.

Veemon tells Davis, "Good luck, Davis."

Davis says, "Yeah, we're going to need it." Afterwards, Darien, Serena, Davis, and Kari activate their Amuspheres and Full-Dive into the world of GGO to stop Death Gun and put an end to his killing spree.

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo**_

Within an apartment room within Tokyo, there is a young teen girl of 16 years of age with short dark brown hair with a bang held together by a ribbon down each side of her face going past her chin, black eyes, and pale skin with a simple pajamas on. She goes onto her simple apartment bed, lies down, puts a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval lenses on a nearby table that contains an Amusphere, and she takes that Amusphere and places it over her head.

"Link start!" she says as she activates her Amusphere and dives into the virtual world.

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

Within SBC Glocken, the 'capital' of GGO, Kirito, in his current GGO avatar, is looking up at one of the signs for the Bullet of Bullets in which the finals start today and he knows that 'Death Gun', a former member of Laughing Coffin who has something killed two top GGO players, will be there and he plans to kill more top players with whatever method he is using and he knows that he has to be stopped for so many reasons.

Just then Kirito hears a voice call out, "Kirito!" Kirito then looks to see Usagi, Dai, Akari, and Mamoru walking up to him.

Kirito says, "Hey, everyone."

Dai says, "Hey, bro. Big day."

Kirito says, plainly, "No kidding."

Usagi asks, "How are the others doing?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Sugu is suspecting something. She went to Asuna to learn about the 'job' that I had taken."

Dai says, rolling his eyes, "Oh, boy."

Akari says, "They are going to be mad that you, two, kept this from them."

Kirito says, "Well, we are in the same boat, Akari."

Akari says, with a nod, "Good point."

Usagi says, "Raye and Lita are at the hospital where your body is being watched by Miss Aki, but I really doubt that you need it."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I feel the same way, but I can't be certain until I know his 'trick'."

Mamoru says, "Ami and the others have pulled up all the information on the Laughing Coffin members."

Kirito says, nodding his head in understand, "Good. The instant that we know his identity, we can immediately get to him and cut him off."

Dai says, "The problem is that we need to know his SAO handle."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. I doubt that he calls himself 'Death Gun' as his handle."

Akari says, "That would be too easy."

Usagi says, "Ami-chan tried to pull up information on the players that are in the finals and have appeared in just the past month or so."

Kirito says, "Good idea, but I doubt it would be that easy."

Dai says, with a grin, "Easier than you think, bro. We've been here since the beginning, so, we kind of know people."

Kirito says, "Yeah, you're right!"

Mamoru says, "Based on what Dai and Akari told us, there are around three players in the finals that have appeared within the past month or so."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Well, at least that narrows it down."

Dai says, a bit nervously, "We were planning to meet with Sinon before the finals start to confirm with her."

Kirito gives a confused look and he then says, "Right. She is a veteran of GGO, so, she would know quite a few players especially the notable ones."

Usagi says, "That's right. Despite me being here quite a long time myself and getting pretty good at this sketchy game, they would be better than me at knowing other players."

Kirito says, "If the information is valid, it means that we have several targets to find."

Mamoru says, "However, we have information on the finals that could help you find your 'targets' a lot easier."

Kirito says, "Let's go to the office and you can tell me on the way."

Dai says, "You got it, bro."

The group started walking and after a while, Mamoru asks Kirito and Usagi, "Will the two of you be all right out there?"

Usagi and Kirito sigh at this and Usagi responds, "Okay as we will ever be, Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru tells Usagi, "You know what I mean, Meatball Head."

Usagi replies, "I know, Mamoru-kun. However, this is something that Kirito and I need to do."

Kirito nods his head and he thinks, _"Yeah, it is. Usagi and I, as survivors of SAO, need to end this once and for all, so, that no one else can suffer from SAO. Sword Art Online has already taken too many lives and damaged so many more even after the game ended. We need to settle it in this world."_ As they continue on to the office where Usagi and Kirito registered for the Bullet of Bullets, Usagi's and Kirito's mind drift back to the battle with Laughing Coffin in SAO and in their 'mind's eye', they battle is replying in their minds and with their comrades all around them, Usagi and Kirito, in their SAO avatars, are battling the Laughing Coffin members with the shadow of 'Death Gun' from GGO looming over both of them.

 **End of Chapter 4**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview (Usagi's voice)**

" **Next time: Wrath of Death Gun."**

And that's the end of this chapter, everyone! Anyway, there is plenty of foreshadowing, everyone. There are more crossovers than Sword Art Online, Sailor Moon, Digimon, and Yu-Gi-Oh going on here, yes, but they are going to make their appearances slowly over the next three arcs of this story. So, everyone has got to hold their horses and they will be seen in their due time. And there are plenty of surprises to come, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	5. Arc I, Chapter 5

Well, we are coming closer and closer to the end of this arc. As I said before, the first few arcs are going to probably be short especially this one since it will follow the 'Phantom Bullet' timeline of SAO, everyone. So, I think that there is enough said and it is time to continue on into the Bullet of Bullets, folks! Anyway, before I start, once again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 14, 2025, ALO**_

Inside one of the fields of Alfheim Online, we find Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Philia, Strea, and Klein fighting against a single huge lizard like monster.

Philia's ALO avatar is a female Spriggan with black hair in hairstyle in real-life and SAO/SAW and wearing an outfit similar to her SAO/SAW outfit (A/N: Reference **Sword Art Online: Lost Song** for details on Philia's ALO avatar.).

Strea's ALO avatar is a female Gnome with brown hair in her SAW avatar style, red eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to her SAW outfit (A/N: Reference **Sword Art Online: Lost Song** for details on Strea's ALO avatar.).

Klein grabs the monster by the tail and he yells out, with a sly grin, "Oh no, you don't!"

Strea says, with a giggle, "Nice one, Klein! You are really strong!"

Klein says, with a grin, "Yeah!" However, the lizard then turns its head towards Klein and unleashes a poison cloud attack.

The females of the group leap back or take to the sky on their wings in which Philia shouts out, "Poison! Watch out!" Klein holds his breath, but the lizard monster wraps the end of his tail around Klein's neck forcing him to breathe in the fumes causing him to suffer from a poison status effect and making his HP go down and down.

Klein yells out, "Yipe! Poison! Asuna! Hey, Asuna!" However, Asuna has her head down as if in deep thought and Klein shouts out, "Asuna! Asuna! Asuna!"

Philia shouts out, "Asuna, Klein needs help!"

Strea says, "I'll get her!" Strea flies over to Asuna, slaps her in the back causing her to yelp, and she says, cheerfully, "Asuna-chan, you have got your head in the clouds! That's a big no! Klein is going to need a revival item if you don't hurry!" Asuna, now out of her stupor, looks to see Klein's health and condition and she yelps out in surprise in which she casts a healing spell. Afterwards, the group defeats the monster and they are assembled together.

Asuna says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Klein."

Klein says, with a grin, "Hey, no problem."

Philia asks Asuna, "You are worried about Kirito and Usagi, right?"

Strea says, with a giggle, "Oh, come on! Those two are really awesome! They can handle themselves in any game!"

Philia says, "Well, GGO is different from any other VRMMO because it has 'pro players' thanks to the ability to earn real money from the game."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Well, Kirito has been known to adapt to any situation. Not to mention that he has a real superheroine who has her own 'real life' combat experience to speak of."

Leafa tells Lisbeth, "Through she rather not speak of it, Liz."

Klein says, with a grin, "They will be fine, Asuna. Usagi is there with him, right? The three of you worked together in SAO many times before and you know both of them are an awesome tag-team."

Philia asks, "But what happens if they are the only ones remaining in that tournament?"

Strea says, with a giggle, "Then it means we get to see who the best is."

Klein says, with a smirk, "Personally, I'm expecting those two to be the last two in that tournament. With the two of them, they are going to clean house! And then the 'White Valkyrie' versus the 'Black Swordsman'! The ultimate duel! In fact, back in SAO, many players are talking about that kind of situation!"

Silica asks, curiously, "Really?"

Klein says, with a nod, "Yep. Kirito and Usagi were the best of the best, remember? They was plenty of argument between players, especially Assault Team players, of who would win in a duel between Kirito and Usagi. Since both of them are best buds and both of them are just so awesome, I'm kind of split through I've got to admit that before I knew Usagi personally, I put my bets on Kirito."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah, I know. However, before I met Kirito, I knew Usagi only. In fact, during her first birthday in SAO, she showed Asuna and me her real face."

Philia says, amazed, "Wow, she must have really trusted you."

Lisbeth says, "And know that we don't take smack from anyone, Philia." Lisbeth tells Asuna, with a smile, "Anyway, Asuna, it shows that Kirito will be just fine. With Usagi with him, he will breeze through this job and be right back here with us along with Usagi and the others from whatever job they are on in GGO."

Asuna says, weakly, "Yeah." As the group starts to walk away, Leafa and Asuna look at each other and they give each other a 'look of recognition' in which both of them believe that there is more to this 'job' that Kirito is on that meets the eye in which they think and feel the same way about Usagi and the others currently not knowing how right they are.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 5: Wrath of Death Gun**

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

Inside of GGO, we are in the 'capital' of SBC Glocken as Usagi, Kirito, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari go through the main office to get to the waiting room before the GGO finals start.

Just then they see Sinon walking by and Akari yells out, "Sinon!"

Sinon turns to face them and she says, "Oh, Akari. You and Dai are here." Sinon says, frowning upon seeing Kirito, "And I see that you bringing him too."

Kirito says, nervously, "Hi there."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Oh, boy."_

Dai says, "Just wanted to make sure that he isn't late again."

Kirito thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Thanks a lot."_

Akari tells Sinon, "Actually, we were looking for you too."

Sinon asks, curiously, "Looking for me?"

Dai says, "We need to ask you a few things."

Akari asks Sinon, "Do you mind?"

Sinon says, with a nod, "Sure. Let's get inside." Soon enough, all of them go together inside and they arrive at a massive bar hall with multiple screens where there are legions of GGO players all over the place.

Kirito says, "This is crazy!"

Dai says, with a smile, "It is always like this. The finals tend to become one big party."

Akari says, "Where they bet on the player that's most likely to win, which player will end up where on the ranks, and such."

Akari gives a sigh, shakes her head, and Dai says, with a grin, "What can I say? Boys will be boys."

Akari tells Dai, with a teasing tone, "You should know, right, Dai-kun?"

Dai tells Akari, "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Kari-chan." As they continued along, one player was giving out bets for the finalists in the BoB while Yamikaze, the runner up in the last tournament was being interviewed, and Dyne, the leader of the squadron that Sinon assisted in the battle against Behemoth was 'throwing around smack'.

But then one player noticed Usagi and Kirito and he yells out, "Hey, it's Kirito and Usagi!"

Another player says, "The Sword Twins, oh yeah!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Sword Twins?"_

A third player says, "Yeah, those two really cut through the preliminaries and I mean that literally! They were on fire!"

A player with military style cameo says, "Sinon is more of my type. You don't see many snipers male or female. She has got the looks and the skills. I wouldn't mind taking a bullet from her."

Another player says, "I rather get slashed by Usagi."

Yet another player says, "Get blasted jerk! That guy with her. His name is Mamoru and he is good. He isn't known because he doesn't want to be known. I saw him work. A group tried to 'make the moves' on that girl and the next minute, they got turned into swish chess by him. Usagi is his girl and she feels the same. The last person that bashed him ended up returning to town three times in a row."

Kirito looks at Usagi and Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I was hoping that no one would have heard about that."_

The cameo player responds, "Heh. Well, remember Behemoth? He was invincible in squad on squad combat and Sinon let him have it right between the eyes."

Kirito whispers to Usagi, "It looks like you and Sinon have a bit of reputations of your own."

Usagi responds, nervously, "We were hoping to avoid that."

Akari says, nervously, "The instant that you stand by Dai and me, it usually starts something."

Dai responds, with a smile, "We are the first BoB winners after all."

Kirito asks, "I was wondering about: That tournament should have only one winner, right? How did both of you become winners?"

Akari gives a sly smile and Dai says, a bit nervously, "Well…"

Mamoru says, "Let's find a seat."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good idea, Mamoru-kun." Dai gives a mental sigh about that and all of them make it to a table where everyone orders a drink.

Sinon asks, "Anyway, what did you want to ask me about?"

Dai says, "Well…"

Mamoru responds, plainly, "We wanted to know if there are players in the finals that haven't been around as long as you have, Sinon-san."

Akari says, with a nod, "We've been going over the number of players and we think that there are three that have only been here for a month or so." Akari then brings up her menu, creates a list of the player names for the BoB finals, and shows them to Sinon in which, with everyone looking, Akari focuses on three names: Pale Rider, Musketeer X, and Sterben.

Sinon says, "Yeah, you're right. They aren't names that I recognize. They must have started playing around a month or so."

Dai asks, "Maybe two months at the most?"

Sinon says, with a nod, "Yeah, most likely." Sinon asks, "Why are you interested in that?"

Akari says, a bit nervously, "It's…complicated."

Kirito says, "Usagi and I need to know that fact."

Sinon glares at Kirito and she asks, in a stoic voice that hides her curiosity, "Why is that?"

Usagi says, rubbing her virtual scalp nervously, "It is a long story."

Sinon asks, stoically, "Oh?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What are we going to say? I'm sure that she has heard about 'Death Gun', but most likely, like plenty of the players here, she isn't going to believe that he has actually killed of the well-known players of this VRMMO seemly with virtual bullets! And since she is well-known, she might be a target. Kirito and I need to keep a close eye on her."_

Sinon asks Kirito and Usagi, "Does it have to do with your 'freak out' yesterday?" Kirito and Usagi give a look of surprise and Sinon says, "Dai, Akari, and Mamoru said that a player surprised you and he reminded you of something painful."

Kirito and Usagi look at the name players and Dai says, nervously, "We had to tell her something."

Usagi gives a sigh and she says, a bit solemnly, "Yeah, something like that. Kirito and I know each other from the same VRMMO and later on, Mamoru and my IRL friends meet up with Kirito in real life. That player that freaked us out…Kirito and me…We met him in the same VRMMO that we met each other."

Sinon asks, with a curious look, "Really?"

Kirito says, "Yeah. Unlike what happened with Usagi and me, he was one of Usagi's and my greatest enemies."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Enemies?"

Usagi says, "We know that he will be in the finals with us. We know his skill and his ability and we are sure that he is one of the three names that you don't recognize. We don't know his name, player name or real name, and let's just say that he isn't a normal player."

Sinon asks, confused, "Not a 'normal player'? What do you mean by that?"

Usagi says, nervously, "He…He was a part of group…A group that did terrible things…Kirito and I were among the people to stop him…"

Sinon's eyes widen and Kirito says, "We need to find out why he is in this game…what he wants…and if it is something bad to this game and its players…we need to stop him…"

Dai, Akari, and Mamoru give surprised looks and Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Do something bad to this game and its players? What does he mean by that?"_ A curious idea came to Sinon's mind and she asks, "Does it have to do what you told me in our match? You said: 'If my bullet could actually kill a player in real life, could you still pull the trigger?' Does it involve something like that?" Dai, Akari, Mamoru, Usagi, and Kirito give surprised looks through Kirito has different reasons for doing so.

Usagi thinks about the whole situation and she mumbles more to herself, "This might be a game, but it's not something that you play…" When Usagi regains her focus, she finds that everyone is looking at her and she says, nervously, "Oops! I was just mumbling to myself. Just remembering the theme of the VRMMO that Kirito and I met in."

However, everyone heard her and Sinon thinks in her mind, _"The theme of the VRMMO that they met in? Those words…that saying…I've heard it before, but where?"_ Just then Sinon's eyes start to widen as she realize where she heard that saying before and her eyes glance at Usagi and Kirito in which she thinks in her mind, _"Could they…?"_ Soon after, the announcement for the finalists of the BoB was called out in the loudspeakers.

Dai tells Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon, "Okay, you're on."

Akari says, "Good luck."

Usagi says, "Thanks, Akari."

Sinon responds, "You know that I won't need it." Sinon, Usagi, and Kirito then take off for the elevator that will take them to the waiting room before they will be teleported to where the finals will take place.

Mamoru asks Dai and Akari, "Does she suspect anything?"

Dai responds, "I'll give it to you this way: Sinon is not 'dim bulb', Mamoru."

Akari says, with a sigh, "Sinon is a bright girl." Inside of the elevator, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon are together in which Kirito and Usagi are side by side.

The two of them look at each other and Sinon says, "I get that you and Usagi have got a purpose for being here, but that's got nothing to do with that promise that you made, pal." Sinon points her right hand like a gun at Kirito's back and she says, "I've got to pay you back for that final match yesterday. You owe me a fight, got it?"

Kirito says, "Roger that. I'll give you the fight that you want."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"That's you, Kirito. You have to respect player's honor despite it being a life and death situation about staying in this game until we defeat a nutjob that's killing off players for real."_

Sinon says, plainly, "Thanks."

Usagi tells Sinon, "However, please save your need to satisfy your 'gamer's honor' until we are done. I don't expect you to understand and I can understand why, but what Kirito and I have to do is important here. It is life and death."

Sinon asks, "What do you mean?"

Usagi responds, "This may sound strange, but if you see a cloaked player with a skull mask that has red eyes, do not let him shoot you."

Sinon says, "Well, of course I won't get shot…"

Usagi turns her head to face Sinon, showing a strong and serious look on her face that she didn't have before SAO, and she says, with a VERY serious tone, "This isn't a joke or a game! And that wasn't meant to be a pun! If you let that player shoot, he will destroy and I mean it for real! He has already destroyed the lives of two players for this game and he is trying to continue the legacy of a nightmare that started three years ago in November!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Usagi, please calm down!"

Usagi's eyes soften, she takes a deep breath, and she says, with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Sinon. Please…just forget it." Usagi turns around and Sinon has a more confused and curious look than annoyed that Usagi would talk to her like that.

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Three years ago in November. Three years ago would be Twenty-Twenty-Two and in November…"_ Sinon mentally gasps as she remembers only one great…or should I say, INFAMOUS event that happened in November of 2022 in which all VRMMO players and in fact, much of the world knows causing more questions to form in Sinon's mind. On the screens, the host of MMO Stream is talking as the countdown to the finals winds down while Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon are in the same waiting room with other players.

Usagi whispers to Kirito, "Sorry, Kirito…"

Kirito responds, with a nod of understanding, "I know, Usagi. It isn't like we had time to recover from it at all."

Within the main bar, Dai, Akari, and Mamoru are sitting together and Dai says, "Here we go."

Akari says, "Good luck."

Mamoru thinks in his mind, _"I should be there with her. Please stay safe, Meatball Head."_ However, despite wanting to keep her close and out of this, he knows that SAO holds many 'demons' for his beloved and she needs to do this to overcome them and gain some sort of peace. Soon enough, the countdown ends and the BoB finals starts in which all of them are teleported away to the massive field prepared for them.

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, ISL Ragnarok**_

Within the massive virtual mass known as ISL Ragnarok, we find Sinon currently hidden away between a boulder and shrubs as she looks at her opponent known as Shishigane, a VIT defensive player with armor and such to match, making it hard for Sinon, even with her Hecate II to land a fatal hit, but as her opponent keeps his distance, she then notices plasma grenades attached to his belt and she carefully aims and fires in which she hits one of the grenades and before her opponent knew it, he is gone in a massive explosion. Sinon doesn't need to check to know that he is 'dead'.

Sinon says, plainly, "Bingo." Sinon is quickly on her feet and she takes off down a path that she scouted out beforehand to make her escape. After about a minute, she finally reaches a place where she can hide for the moment to regain her bearing and check how many players are left. She knows that she already taken out two players by this time, but she doesn't know how many are left until she checks the satellite scan. She checks her time keeping device around her wrist and she then activates her terminal to the satellite her pouch in which she sees twenty-one dots left meaning that nine players have already been terminated already. She checked the nearest dots to see who they were and she finds that the closest is Dyne, who is about 600 meters away to the northeast, and following close behind is one of the players that Dai, Akari, Usagi, Mamoru, and Kirito asked her about: Pale Rider. Sinon thinks in her mind, _"And the third is Richie. He uses a Vickers machine gun and he won't move from his position. I can ignore him for the time being."_ As Sinon sees the dots starts to 'blink out', her hand moves to tap the other dots realizing that she was looking for one, maybe two, others in particular. Sinon says, shaking her head, "Forget them." When the lights fade away to show the satellite is out of range for the next fifteen minutes, Sinon heads off knowing where Dyne and Pale Rider are going to end up.

On the meanwhile, Dyne is seemly running for his life and he thinks in his mind, _"What is the deal with this guy?"_ Dyne comes out of a wooded area and across a bridge that's spanning a river in which he goes across the bridge before spinning, going into a lying position, and aiming his automatic weapon that has a bipod towards the forest knowing that his opponent has to come out into the open where Dyne believes that he will have him. What he doesn't know is that Sinon, on high ground overlooking the bridge, is hidden away and aiming her Hecate II right at him.

Sinon says, lowly, "Always check your six, Dyne." Believing that she can take out both opponents, she prepares to take out Dyne and his opponent if he makes an attempt to attack her across the bridge, but she then gets a feeling of dread in which she reaches back for her secondary weapon, an MP7, to spray at her opponent, however, before she knew it, the weapon was knocked quickly and quietly out of her hands into the hands of Usagi, who had Kirito with her.

Usagi whispers, "Hold it, Sinon. It's us."

Sinon responds, with a snarl and an angered whisper, "So, what? You can't be serious. There is no plans or compromises at this stage. You shoot and you win or you get shot or you die."

Kirito replies, in a whisper, "If that's the way that you want it, Usagi just took your weapon and either one of us could have taken your head at any time." Sinon winches knowing what Kirito just said is true. If they could have, Usagi and Kirito could have taken her down since they managed to sneak up on her without her knowing it at all.

Usagi whispers, "We are here to see Pale Rider."

Sinon asks, in a whisper, "What for?"

Kirito says, "You know the reason, Sinon. Look, we just want to watch him to see if he is the one that we are looking for."

Sinon whispers, in an annoyed tone, "And what happens after that? What are you going to do?"

Usagi says, "It depends. If he is the one that we are after, don't interfere, please. This is between him and us. We can't risk you get caught in the crossfire." Usagi then hands Sinon back her sidearm and Sinon takes it with a snort.

Sinon responds, in a whisper, "Whatever." Soon after, all three of them look to see someone emerge from the woods. The player was tall and think, wearing an eerie pale patterned camo suit, and his face was hidden due to the helmet with a black shield in the front.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Well, at least we know why they call him Pale Rider. I know that it isn't him. I don't think that allow changing of 'outfits' during the match and since 'Death Gun' is from Laughing Coffin, I don't think that he would disguise himself in that way. No, he would do something different and there are quite a few ways to do it. But I don't see anything that would indicate another player hiding from a good distance away and the satellite scan didn't detect anyone, but Sinon here, so, if he is here, where is he?"_ Dyne gives the player, obviously Pale Rider, who is only wielding an AR-17 shotgun in his right hand, a surprised look and he then smirks at what looks like an easy kill before unleashing a barrage of bullets. However, Pale Rider nimbly leaps away and up onto the top of the sides of the bridge as Dyne tries to hit him with a barrage of bullets in complete vain.

Sinon thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Whoa! He boosted his three-dimensional movement by wearing lighter gear and his acrobatic skill must be through the roof!"_

As Dyne fries hopeless at Pale Rider, he says, annoyed, "Bastard!" When Dyne tries to reload his weapon, Pale Rider fires his shotgun causing several bullet hit effect to slam into Dyne's body causing him to stumble backwards from the force of it due to the low level of the pain absorbers. Dyne tries to reload his weapon, but Pale Rider gets to him, hits him with a point blank shot, hitting with damage and a movement delay effect, and forcing Dyne to his knees with the final blow after Pale Rider reloads is a shot to face. He collapses to the ground in a heap and large red indicator sign appears over his virtual avatar that says 'Dead' to show that he is out of the battle. In order to make sure that there is no cheating, the players are prohibited from logging out of the tournament, so, they have to stay in their 'dead' avatars until the end of the tournament.

Kirito says, in a whisper, "He is sure tough."

Usagi whispers back, with a nod, "He is. However, it isn't him. I don't think that he would stay over his 'victim' in silence and you saw how silent Pale Rider was. It isn't their way, Kirito. They would make their deaths a grand show like how he did with his first two victims of this game."

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Victims?"_

Kirito whispers, with a nod and plain tone, "You have a point, Usagi. However, it doesn't mean that he has changed his MO back from the old days over there. Plus, if he isn't, then he is a prime target. Look at him. Within just weeks, he has become good to fight in a game of pro players that have been around since the start of this VRMMO."

Usagi whispers, nodding her head in agreement, "You're right, Kirito. He would love to kill him. It would be perfect to show the world his 'power'."

Kirito whispers, "Bingo, Usagi."

Sinon asks, "What are you talking about?" Kirito and Usagi give nervous looks and Sinon whispers, plainly, "I'm going to snipe him."

Usagi whispers, nervously, "Okay." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Best take him out of the tournament before he can be a prime target for Death Gun."_ But before Sinon can shoot, Pale Rider's right shoulder bursts with blue bullet fire, showing that he is hit, and he collapses to the ground. Immediately that someone had attacked him from their left, all of them listen in for the shot, but they hear nothing.

Sinon thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Did I miss it?"_

Kirito asks Usagi, "Usagi?"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "I didn't hear a thing. Even a sniper weapon should make a loud sound. There are only two kinds of weapon that can fire without making a sound. A quiet laser rifle, which would be impractical in this event, or a suppressed weapon."

Kirito asks Usagi, "A suppressed weapon?"

Usagi responds, "A suppressor is a thing that you can attach to the end of a gun that reduces the noise of the gun firing. It is also called a silencer, but that's more of a mistake than anything."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Oh."

Sinon says, with a plain tone, "But a suppressor on a rifle cuts down on accuracy and range as well as expensive."

Usagi says, "Doesn't mean that anyone might find a way to use it to its maximum, Sinon."

Sinon says, "Good point. However, using a suppressor on a rifle, most likely a high caliber sniper rifle, make the suppressor less useful." As she muddles on why she couldn't hear the shot, she also sees that Pale Rider doesn't have the 'Dead' indictor on him which means that he is still in the game and yet, he isn't moving. Sinon asks, "By the way, where did you and Usagi come from?"

Usagi gives a light blush and Kirito responds, "We swam in the river. The satellite couldn't pick us up underwater."

Sinon whispers, shocked, "You swam? But how?"

Usagi replies, with a blush on her cheeks, "We took off our armor and equipment and put it into our storage first."

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Geez! I should have expected that much."_

Kirito then asks, looking through a pair of binoculars, "Hold up! What's that lightning effect going through his avatar?" Sinon then looks through her scope and Usagi, using another pair of binoculars, looks at Pale Rider to see some kind of 'thorn' that's giving up electrical sparks.

Usagi says, "That's an electrical stun round. It sends a high powered current through the target and it is used for high caliber rifles. But they are really expensive, so, they are usually used for hunting major monsters in a party." Just then Sinon, Usagi, and Kirito gasp as they see a shadow emerge from one of the support pillars for the bridge and when that shadow is in good view, it is none other than Death Gun himself.

Sinon thinks in her mind, stunned, _"When did he get here?"_ As she look and wonders on how Death Gun got here without any form of detected, she then notices the weapon slung around his right arm and shoulder. It is a massive rifle as long as her Hecate, but the barrel was significantly thinner and there is a long sound suppressor at the end of the sniper rifle's barrel like the weapon was designed around the sniper rifle to begin with. Sinon says, lowly, "Silent Assassin."

Kirito looks at Sinon and Usagi responds, "A very rare sniper rifle meant for human targets in the real world. I really don't know much about it, but it is said that those shot by it don't see the shooter much less hear the gunshot and that's why it is called Silent Assassin. However, no one, not even Dai and Akari, have ever seen one."

Kirito says, "It explains why we didn't hear the shot." Kirito's, Usagi's, and Sinon's attention is then refocused on Death Gun as he stops before the paralyzed Pale Rider and shoulders his weapon as he takes out what looks like a regular black pistol and prepares to use against Pale Rider causing Sinon to be confused, feeling that it is regular weapon of the game and won't take Pale Rider out of the BoB, but Usagi's and Kirito's eyes widen knowing what Death Gun is most likely preparing to do.

 _ **December 14, 2025, ALO, Yggdrasil City**_

Inside of the VRMMO world of ALO, Asuna, Yui, in her pixie form, Silica, Lisbeth, Philia, Strea, Leafa, and Klein are inside of the room that Kirito and Asuna rented out as their home in Yggdrasil City in which they are using the south wall as a massive television as MMO Stream is showing them the action of the BoB tournament in GGO. They are watching it because they know that Kirito and Usagi are taking part in the tournament, but only Asuna, Leafa, and Yui know the reason that Kirito and Usagi are in GGO and in the tournament or at least part of the reason since Kirito made sure that he kept out certain part of his reasoning from converting his ALO avatar to GGO from Asuna for obvious reasons.

As they watch the footage of the BoB on their 'screen', Leafa says, "They don't have many pictures of big brother or sis."

Philia says, "I hope that Kirito is okay."

Silica says, with a smile, "I'm sure that he is just fine, Philia. Plus, they have the stats right there and we can tell if they have been eliminated."

Strea asks, "Do you think that Kirito can't find a fight?"

Klein says, with a smirk, "I don't think that's the thing, Strea. Kirito is a sly character and Usagi is no slouch when it comes to gaming. I mean, the only one that could ever match them is our Berserker Healer here." Asuna gives an annoyed pout and he says, with a smirk, "He and Usagi are crafty when it comes to stuff like this. I'm betting that they are playing smart and waiting until the crowd thins itself just waiting for the right time to make his move and bam!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's not Kirito-kun's and Usagi-chan's way, Klein. Though I have to admit that you have a point about them…I think."

Yui says, with a smile, "I bet that daddy is sneaking up so fast on them that the camera can't follow them."

There are plenty of laughs and Lisbeth says, "Yeah, sounds about right. And he went out of his way to use a sword in a gun game."

Philia asks, "Why did Kirito covert just to join a tournament?"

Asuna and Leafa give each other looks and Asuna says, "Well, it has to do with a job. Usagi-chan, a good time ago, made her own account on GGO to investigate it. With what happened with you know, she took it on herself to 'investigate' and 'police' the new 'virtual universe' that's blooming out there."

Klein says, with a nod, "Yeah. The girl is putting too much on her shoulders."

Philia says, "Well, with what happened, can you really blame her? A dream that she had for others turned into a horrible two yearlong nightmare."

Asuna says, with a nod, "We know, Philia. However, with what's happened after SAO ended, it will take a long time to come before she can get over it."

Silica says, "Speaking of which, I'm surprised that you joined ALO after what happened in Sword Art World."

Philia says, with a smile, "I guess that I had a reason."

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "And I know a few that you are here."

Philia asks, with a blush, "What do you mean by that?"

Klein says, "Anyway, if this is a job researching that game, he is good for the job since he will get it in no time, but I don't get why he has to join the biggest tournament of that game to do. He could just ask around town."

Silica says, "Maybe he wants to get a bit of a bonus. I heard that prize is very big and with the money conversation system, he may want to add some money to his bank."

Strea asks, "Is the prize that big?"

Yui responds, "Based on the system that GGO uses from what I could gather, daddy could get thirty thousand yen if he converted the grand prize from the tournament."

Klein says, with a whistle, "Now, that's something. I can see why you would get lured by such a nice jackpot."

Asuna tells Klein, annoyed, "Well, Kirito-kun and Usagi-chan aren't you, Klein."

Leafa says, "Anyway, this kind of hiding doesn't fit with big brother's personality. He isn't the kind of person to stand back and watch and listen to other people fighting." As the group have their questions, they witness the fight between Dyne and Pale Rider.

Lisbeth says, with a whistle, "Wow, he's good. He makes this game look fun and I wonder if you can create your own guns."

Asuna jokes out, with a smile, "Don't tell me that you are planning to convert next. We've still got a ways to go on New Aincrad."

Silica says, with a nod, "Remember, there is a new update when we reach the twenties."

Lisbeth responds, with a smirk, "Like there isn't enough updates already? Remember the newest updates from Sword Art World and those skill sets that they added from that game as well as the quests? Kirito was off like rocket when he heard of quest that can get him Duel Wielding, which by the way, I believe that you and Dai retained from Sword Art World, right?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, I still have my Duel Wielding and in fact, I've managed to get it up to the new Swashbuckling Sword Skill set."

Silica asks, "Really?"

Leafa says, "Yeah. I was really surprised to hear about it when I was in Sword Art World. I think that it is based on pre-Full Dive MMO."

Klein says, "Ah, Elder Tales." When everyone looks at Klein, he says, "It is the most famous MMO game in world and the oldest too at over twenty years old."

Lisbeth says, amazed, "Whoa, twenty years old? Wow. No MMO has lasted that long."

Klein says, with a smile, "Yep. It is the oldest and most reliable MMO that there is. Elder Tales has gone through one dozen updates and it has been way popular." Klein says, with a sigh, "Through I hear that there has been 'trouble in paradise' with Kirito's and our old game."

Leafa says, "I remember that I heard about this. It happened about half-a-year into SAO."

Philia says, "What's called the 'Elder Tales incident'. Around May of Twenty-Twenty-Three, while we were trapped in SAO for about half-a-year, thirty thousand people in Japan with them being only a portion of the several hundred thousand people world-wide that had mysteriously vanished."

There are gasps and Lisbeth asks, "Several hundred thousand?"

Philia says, with a nod, "Yeah. And there was one thing that linked them together."

Klein says, "They were playing Elder Tales when its latest update was about to be implemented. The twelfth updated: Novasphere Pioneers."

Asuna asks, "And all of them vanished on that exact day?"

Klein says, with a nod, "Yep. And they were logged into the game when it happened."

Silica says, nervously, "Creepy."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I remember now. It is still an on-going case. On the day that it happened, it caused a world-wide panic and a few thought that Kayaba was at work on it through that was disproven quickly. I think that the VR Division of the Ministry is supposed to be working on it." Soon after, the group witnesses Pale Rider collapsing to the ground.

Klein tells Lisbeth, with a smirk, "Looks like your boy is down for the count."

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Shut it. He isn't the dead." Lisbeth then changes the view of the screen to show the stun bullet in Pale Rider's shoulder.

Leafa says, "It looks like the spell Thunderweb."

Klein says, "I hate those kind of spells. The homing is too good on them."

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "That's because every kind of debuff is bad for you! You need to raise your resistance skills." Just then feed on Pale Rider and changes into the view of Death Gun in which they look to see him take out a black pistol and makes the sign of the cross motion in which after he does so, Death Gun prepares to fire, but he then bends backward with a shot goes past, grazed the hem of Death Gun's cloak, the location of his 'virtual heart' just a moment ago, and spray past causing a significant impact off-screen. As Asuna looks at Death Gun, a memory twitches in her mind and she wonders about it. Death Gun then fires into Pale Rider, lowers his health a little, and Pale Rider then leaps to his feet in which it seems like Pale Rider is about to finish Death Gun. Instead, however, the shotgun falls out of Pale Rider's hand, he collapses to the ground, his hand over his heart, and his form went still before it vanishes in a static fashion with a sign saying 'disconnection'. It vanishes when Death Gun stops it with his boot and the view changes to his face causing Silica to nearly leap onto Leafa.

Death Gun then says, "Death Gun is my name and the name of my gun." Death Gun points the gun at one of the cameras and he says, "One day, I will pay you all a visit. And bring real death with this gun. You have seen my power. It is real. This isn't over…not yet. I'm just getting started. It's show time."

As they watch this, Asuna thinks in her mind, _"I've met that person before. But where? Wait! There is only one place that I could have met him: Aincrad."_ Soon after, they hear a glass shatter and everyone looks to see the glass that Klein was holding shatter on the floor before vanishing into data pixels in which Asuna can quickly see that his eyes are wide with shock.

Lisbeth says, nervously, "Hey, way to scare everybody…"

Klein says, stunned, "No way…That can't be…"

Asuna then leaps to her feet and she asks, "Do you know him, Klein? Who is he?"

Klein says, "I don't remember his old man, but I know one thing for sure. He's a member of Laughing Coffin…I'm certain about that." Lisbeth, Silica, and Philia give looks of pure shock since they are SAO survivors and they know all too well about Laughing Coffin.

Leafa asks, "Laughing Coffin? Wait, are you talking about those people that killed off other people despite SAO being deadly?" When the others look at Leafa in surprise, Leafa says, "Sword Art World, remember? The 'spirits' of the dead SAO players showed Dai, Akari, and me what happened as we tried to figure out how to get out of there."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah."

Asuna asks Klein, "You don't think that he is their leader? The one with the cleaver?"

Klein responds, shaking his head, "No, it isn't PoH. The attitude and the way that he spoke are totally different from that sicko. However, the phrase that he spoke, 'It's show time', was PoH's catchphrase. That means that this guy had to be someone close…I mean right-hand type close."

Leafa then realizes something and she tells Asuna, "Asuna, I think that this is the reason that Usagi has been gone for so long." When the others look at Leafa, she tells everyone, "Last night, big brother came back not looking himself and he didn't seem to be himself this morning. I think that he and Usagi found out that this person was a member of murderous group, they thought…No, they knew that because of what he is due to Sword Art Online, he is trying to recreate SAO in GGO in his own way and big brother and sis are trying to stop him. They are trying to stop him from recreating SAO and kill again."

Lisbeth grapples Asuna's hand from shock and Lisbeth asks, "What about the job that he was doing? Didn't he jump into GGO to prepare a report for something or someone?"

Leafa looks at Asuna, she nods her head, and Leafa says, "The man that big brother talked to from what Asuna told me is the same guy that knows that Usagi and I are Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial."

Klein yells out, "Wait! You mean that guy from the VR Division?!"

When Asuna nods her head, Leafa says, with a nod, "The very same, Klein."

Philia asks, "Do you think that Usagi learned this before Kirito?"

Leafa says, "Something tells me that it was most likely. Remember, Usagi has been investigating a lot more time in GGO lately and I think that the Digidestined are in on it."

Klein says, "Yeah, they haven't been here much lately either." Klein says, his eyes widen, "And it was the same time that Usagi started to invest more time into GGO lately because she said that she was investigating something."

Asuna says, "Everyone, I'm going to contact Kirito's employer and find out what's going on here." When everyone looks at Asuna, she tells Yui, "Yui-chan, I need you to research if there have been anything 'strange' happening in GGO for the past month or so. Focus on that cloaked player. Since he is from Laughing Coffin, there will be some kind of story on him even if most believe it to be nonsense or something."

Yui says, with a nod, "Right, mommy." Yui flies over to a nearby table and closes her eyes to start processing data.

Strea says, with a smile, "I'll help, Yui-chan."

Asuna says, "Thank you, Strea." Strea goes over to Yui, opens a special menu, and starts to type on it. Asuna tells everyone, "I'll be back soon, everyone." Asuna then uses her menu to logout and she vanishes in a flash of rainbow lights as she returns to the real world.

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, ISL Ragnarok**_

Returning to ISL Ragnarok, Usagi, Kirito, and Sinon have witnessed the scene from a better vantage point and Sinon is very confused at what she just saw.

Sinon asks, "What the heck was that?"

Usagi says, slamming her fist into the ground, "No, we were too late."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I know, Usagi. But don't worry, we will stop before he murders anyone else."

Sinon asks, "Murders?" Sinon asks, with a serious tone, "Okay, I want answers! Something tells me that you know something about this guy."

Usagi and Kirito look at each other, give a sigh, and Usagi says, "We didn't say anything because people have already heard about him and they think about this guy as a joke."

Kirito asks Sinon, "You heard of Death Gun right?"

Sinon responds, "Death Gun? You mean the rumored player that shot XeXeeD and Tarako and they never logged in after that?"

Usagi says, "Yeah, that's right. But they don't come back because both of them are dead. Death Gun killed them both."

Sinon asks, stunned, "What? That's impossible! What kind of game are you trying to pull?"

Usagi says, with a serious tone, "This isn't a game or a trick Sinon! I know this because I know who they are in real life when I saw pictures of their corpses after Death Gun murdered them with…however he did it!"

Sinon gives a look of shock and Kirito says, "Usagi isn't kidding, Sinon. Personally, I wouldn't have believed it since you can't kill someone in the real world from the virtual one anymore, but Dai and Akari were there at the bar, here, when Death Gun shot XeXeeD."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Dai and Akari saw that happen?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yep. They recorded and when Usagi and I looked at the recordings, we knew that this was no hoax. Death Gun managed to kill them somehow. I mean…Look at what happened to Pale Rider! He knew! Death Gun knew the instant that he shot him with that pistol something bad would happen to Pale Rider! It is the same from XeXeeD and Tarako and they are dead, Sinon."

Sinon says, lowly, "No way…" On the meanwhile, they witness Death Gun look at Dyne after putting away his pistol and vanishes into the supports for the bridge.

After a while, he doesn't reappear and Usagi asks, "What's he waiting for?"

Kirito says, "He knows that we are up here. He could be making a trap."

Sinon says, "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to check to see who he is."

Kirito says, "The satellite. Good idea." Sinon then goes over, takes out the terminal for the satellite, and activates it in which he eyes grow wide.

Sinon asks, "Where is he?" When Usagi and Kirito look at Sinon, she says, "He should be here, but there is no signal." Sinon snaps her fingers and she says, "Ah, I get it. This is our chance. He isn't on the radar and that means that he must be using the river like you two. And that means that he has taken his gear off like you. Once he is on dry land, he is going to need about ten seconds to reequip himself. We can take him then."

Usagi tells Sinon, "Wait! Couldn't you remain equipped with a pistol while swimming?"

Sinon says, giving a thinking look, "I never tried it before, but it is possible."

Kirito says, "That means that he could still use that black pistol on you. I don't know how, but you saw what he did to Pale Rider, didn't you? And Usagi and I along with Dai and Akari saw him do it to XeXeeD. It might be some kind of trick, but until we know if it is and what kind of trick it is, all we know if he gets with that pistol, you are done! You are dead! Truly dead!"

Sinon asks, "But how is that possible?"

Usagi tells Sinon, "It has happened before and he has done it before."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Done it before?"

Usagi says, "Yes, he has done it before. In another VRMMO, he was a group of players that killed other players and when they died in the game, they died for real. Because…Because that VRMMO wasn't a game anymore, it was a 'game' of survival…of life and death. A nightmare that stole the lives of so many people and Death Gun and those like him helped it along. They actually embraced and loved the fact that you could really truly murder people with that game. He…He is a pure fiend that wants to recreate something horrible that was supposed to have ended over a year ago."

Kirito says, with a nod, "And we have to stop him. This isn't a game…It is a battle of life and death for the players in this tournament…in this world…and possibly this world itself."

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"A VRMMO where if they die in the game, they die for real?"_ Sinon's eyes widen as she remembers what they talked about in the office before the tournament started and what they just said now and remembering a 'certain event' that happened over the course of two years that just ended over a year ago…during November of 2024. It is something that all VRMMO gamers and even non-gamers know all too well since this 'event' was central in world events during the time that it happened.

Usagi tells Sinon, "Sinon, just forget about this guy and leave him to Kirito and me. We don't want anyone else to die because of that sicko and the legacy that he represents."

Kirito says, "Usagi is right, Sinon. I don't know or not you believe us or not, but right now, we have important work to do."

Sinon asks, "How do you plan to stop him?"

Usagi says, "If we remember his old name from the VRMMO that we were all in, we would know his real name in real life. Once then, we can find him and stop him for good."

Kirito says, "However, Usagi and I can't remember his name from that 'game' and I think that we can do so is to fight him and…reopen old wounds."

Sinon thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Reopen old wounds?"_

Usagi says, "We have to get moving, Kirito. Other players have sure saw the satellite scan and they are going to be on their way here thinking that we are fighting."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi." Kirito tells Sinon, "Thanks for hearing us out and verifying the information that Dai and Akari gave you. We have two more targets to track down: Musketeer X and…Steven or whatever. You were a great help."

Usagi says, with a bow, "Thank you, Sinon. Take care."

As Kirito and Usagi prepare to take off, Sinon says, seriously, "Hold it!"

Kirito says, turning his head to look at Sinon, "Sinon, we don't have the time. We need to find Death Gun and stop him. I know that it is hard to believe. Personally, I think that it is some kind of trick, but until we know what it is, every surviving player is in danger because until we find the trick, we have to assume that Death Gun has a way to get through the Amusphere's security defenses and cause his victims to suffer fatal hearts attacks when he shoots them here."

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"They suffer heart attacks when he shoots them? But how?"_

Usagi says, "It is hard to believe, Sinon, but it is a truth."

Sinon responds, "It is hard to believe and I'm not sure if I fully believe you. However, you have a point. When that guy shot Pale Rider, he knew that something was going to happen shortly after he shot him. He had a shotgun in his face and he didn't even flinch a tiny bit. Something is going on here and I'm not going to just run and hide. I'm coming with you."

Kirito and Usagi gasp, turn around to face Sinon, and Kirito yells out, stunned, "What?"

Usagi tells Sinon, "You can't!"

Sinon replies, sternly, "Who said that I can't? Plus, separate or alone, the chances of meeting Death Gun are the same and we have no idea where he went in which there is no sign of him on the last scan which means that he was hiding in the river at the time like you, two, were which means that in order to track him, we need to follow the river and that means that he could have a chance to get out and prepare an ambush. There is also the fact that with three of us against one of him, his attention will be divided into three allowing us opening to attack him."

Kirito tells Usagi, "She has a point, Usagi." Usagi gives a groan at this, but then her eyes widen when she senses something.

Usagi yells out, "Kirito, behind!"

Sinon gives a look of surprise as Kirito and Usagi spin around, draw their photon swords, and Kirito replies, "Got it, Usagi!" Soon after, Sinon can see a series of bullet lines coming from the bush some distance away from them and then Usagi and Kirito use their 'energy blades' to deflect the bullets much to Sinon's surprise. Kirito says, annoyed, "We don't have time for this."

Usagi asks Sinon, "Sinon, can you take him out while Kirito and I protect you and ourselves?"

Sinon comes out of her stupor and she responds, "Roger. Stay out of the way of my fire, that's all."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right." Kirito and Usagi take positions left or right of the barrel of Sinon's Hecate and they deflect another series of bullets in which Sinon notes on how well Kirito and Usagi work together in harmony, but she quickly focuses, aims at their enemy, a player known as Xiahou Dun, who is shocked by this, and with him exposed, Sinon takes one perfect shot right through Xiahou Dun, causing him to lose all of his HP, and sending virtual form flying before landing on the ground with a soft 'thud' in which a red 'Dead' sign hovers over him to show his elimination from the BoB finals.

As Sinon gets to her feet, Usagi and Kirito put their light swords away and Usagi says, with a sigh, "I need to take a vacation. Somewhere nice and relaxing in the real or virtual worlds."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Something tells me that we are both going to need it after this."

Sinon says, "The battle is probably going to attract more players nearby. We're going to need to move."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right."

As they start to move off, Sinon tells Usagi and Kirito, "The two of you work well together."

Usagi responds, with a smile, "The two of us met in the same VRMMO. We've worked together a lot in there and Kirito is my best friend…more like a brother."

Sinon asks, "A brother?"

Kirito says, with a grin, "And Usagi is like the annoying big sister that you don't want, but need." Usagi sticks her tongue out at Kirito, playfully, and he says, "Real mature, Usagi. That's not how a future queen is supposed to be."

Usagi retorts, sarcastically, "That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Kirito." Sinon can't help to be curious as the two of them laugh at their playful 'gabbing'.

When Usagi and Kirito are done laughing, Kirito asks Sinon, "Sinon, Death Gun is probably heading north using the river and then he is going to set up somewhere for his next victim. Got any ideas on his plans?"

Sinon responds, "Weird powers or not, Death Gun is mainly a sniper. Without cover, he is vulnerable, but as you go north, the forest ends until you get to the ruined city."

Usagi says, "Which is perfect cover for a sniper in all sorts of ways and 'worlds'."

Sinon replies, with a nod, "Bingo."

Kirito says, "Then that's where we need to go. If we keep along the river, they won't be able from the sides."

Sinon responds, "Roger." The three of them then headed off along the river towards the city in the center of the vast battlefield for the Bullet of Bullets tournament.

When they reach the edge of the city, Usagi says, "We're here."

Sinon asks, "Do you think that we passed him?"

Kirito responds, "Not a chance. Usagi and I were watching the river closely and we would have 'sensed' him. Remember, he has a lot of reason to want to take revenge on us."

Usagi tells Kirito, sarcastically, "Don't remind me, Kirito."

Kirito says, "He must be in town already."

Usagi tells Kirito, "And remember, he won't be going by the name of 'Death Gun' since that isn't his player handle."

Kirito says, "True, but we do know that more than likely one of the other two are Death Gun. We have Musketeer X and 'Steven'."

Usagi says, "Kirito, I'm not sure that name is 'Steven' misspelled. You know that Mamoru-kun and Mizuno-chan are both studying to be doctors, right? Well, I think that I heard that name before in medical terms."

Kirito asks, "You think that name isn't Steven, but a name from a real-life medical term?"

Usagi says, giving a confused look, "Yeah, but I can't remember what it is."

Kirito says, "Well, it isn't important right now. He and Musketeer X are the main concerns of ours. One of them is most likely 'Death Gun'."

Sinon says, "Hold on. Musketeer is the name for an old fashion soldier that carried an early version of a gun known as a musket and that 'X' in the name could be made for the sign of the cross that Death Gun just made before he shot Pale Rider."

Kirito says, thinking about Sinon's words, "Good point, Sinon. Plenty of player's names in MMO games are pretty cliché. Mine is just a wrinkle on my real name."

Sinon says, "Same here."

Usagi says, with a blush, "Mine is based on one of the nicknames given for me."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "Pretty good match for you, Usagi." Usagi gives an annoyed look at Kirito and Kirito says, "And Musketeer X is also good for being Death Gun because of the 'X' in the name. That 'X' could also be the symbol for 'chi' which is the symbol for 'death' in cultures of Asian."

Sinon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Usagi says, "The next scan is coming up soon and the only places that you can hide from a scan are the caves and in the water like you and I just did."

Kirito says, "Okay, we'll find out if either of the two are in the city and if they are here, then we know that one of them is Death Gun. You and I will be the bait."

Usagi asks, annoyed, "Why do we have to be the bait?"

Kirito responds, "Since he can't get us both and Sinon is the sniper, once he uses his one shot, his next attacks can be seen or he is going to have to move allowing one of us to get in close or to have Sinon find his location and use her sniper skills to pop him."

Sinon says, "That's actually a good idea."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Fine."

Kirito says, "Okay, let's go." The three of them then head into the city to find Death Gun and stop him once and for all before another player truly loses their life from this 'remnant' of Sword Art Online.

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

Back in SBC Glocken, Mamoru and Akari are focusing on the events in which Dai has logged out and returned to the real world to inform the others about Death Gun's latest victim: Pale Rider.

Akari says, "This is horrible."

Mamoru says, "We have to believe in them, Akari. They've been through so much already and I know that they can stop this fiend."

Akari says, "I hope so too, Mamoru."

Mamoru thinks in his mind, _"My love, I wish that you let me join you, but this is your fight. These 'yokai' are yours that you need to overcome and while I know that this is your fight to overcome, it doesn't mean that I don't worry about you. Even after SAO ended, your 'battle' continued on and I helped you as much I can. Please, my love, stay strong."_ As Mamoru, he can only despise not being able to help the woman that he loved in two lifetimes, but he knows that he being there could put his beloved in more danger since she would be worried about him since they don't know how Death Gun is killing GGO players. All he can do is wait and hope that both Usagi and Kirito can beat Death Gun and come out 'intact'.

 **End of Chapter 5**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview (Usagi's voice)**

" **Next time: Revelation: Death Gun."**

Well, that's the end of this chapter, folks! I know that plenty of you I'm making Darien/Mamoru to be a wimp, but remember, in this fanfiction series, Serena/Usagi went through the two years of SAO and not only that, she is the niece of Kayaba in this story. Darien/Mamoru wants to be with her, but with what's happening with this 'Death Gun situation', he knows that his beloved needs to fight these 'demons' in her way and to try to help will hurt her more. Remember, Darien is training to be a doctor and psychology is part of being a doctor even through you might be a 'psychological doctor'. Anyway, I think that you remember Philia/Kotone and Strea, right? While they are going to be slightly different from the ones that you know from Hollow Fragment series, they will still be the same characters. And yes, they are going to appear in future arcs. Well, we are coming to the climax of this arc, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	6. Arc I, Chapter 6

As we start this next big chapter of this first arc, the action is getting 'hot', huh? Well, remember this is just the first arc, everyone, and I can promise more action to come. And did you really think that I would forget about Philia and Strea? I don't think so! However, I can say that they may not be 'major characters' like they were like in my **Hollow Fragment** story, but this story has a long way to go, so, we are going to have to see, folks! Anyway, before I start, once again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Inside of the Sailor Scouts' hidden base within the Crown Fruit Arcade, we find Serena, Kari, and Darien with their Amusphere around their heads and showing that they are in a Full-Dive while Davis is with the other Sailor Scouts, minus Lita and Raye, the Digidestined, and the Digidestined's Digimon partners along with Davis' sister, Jun Motomiya, another SAO survivor, as they listen in on what happened in GGO recently.

Tai slams his fist on a table and he says, "Damn it!"

Hotaru says, solemnly, "This is terrible."

Amara says, "Death Gun claimed his third victim."

Mimi asks, concerned, "What can we do?"

Joe responds, "What can we do Mimi?"

TK says, with a nod, "It is all up to Kazuto and Serena now."

Jun says, "It is like…that place again."

Yolei says, "I know, Jun." Yolei says, angrily, "Those bakas in the government should have known better! They should have put them in 'nut houses' for the rest of their lives at least!"

Trista says, "Government is complex."

Matt says, annoyed, "And annoying at times, Trista."

Mina says, "Anyway, we have two more suspects to focus on: The Musketeer X player and 'Steven'."

Ami responds, "You're wrong, Mina. That player name isn't Steven misspelled."

Everyone looks at Ami and Davis asks, "What do you mean?"

Ami responds, "That's a medical term: Sterben. It is what doctors and medical person use to say that a person died in the hospital."

Amara asks, "Wait! Are you saying that this player made his player handler for this game based on a term hospitals use when people die?"

Ami says, with a nod, "That's right, Amara."

Mimi says, "That's just creepy."

Tai says, with a serious tone, "And that says something about the player too."

Sora asks Tai, "Really, Tai?"

Matt says, "Yeah, it does."

Ken says, "You may think that it is just a silly name, but what a player names himself in an MMO says something about that player: Good or bad."

Amara says, "Well, personally, that name just speaks volumes."

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke, Amara."

Ken asks, "Do you think that this 'Sterben' player could be…?" Ken then tells Izzy, "Izzy, I need you, Ami, and Trista to cross-reference the real-life identities of the Laughing Coffin members with doctors and hospitals. Namely if any of them are connected with any doctors, hospitals, or medical centers."

Izzy asks, confused, "Huh?"

Yolei yells out, "Don't argue with Ken, Izzy! Do it!"

Trista tells Ami, "I believe I know what Ken is implying. We must get to work immediately."

Ami says, with a nod, "Right." Ami, Trista, and Izzy then start to work on cross-referencing the information about the real-life identities of the Laughing Coffin members with the medical community.

Davis asks Ken, "Ken?"

Ken responds, "Davis, if I'm right about my theory, we may have found Death Gun."

Davis asks, amazed, "Really?"

Wormmon says, with a smile, "I know that you are Ken. Then you must have an idea about Death Gun's 'trick'."

Mimi asks, amazed, "Really?"

Ken says, "Maybe…I can't be certain until I get that information. But what I do know is that if I'm right, even if Death Gun…No, Death Gun can't shoot Kazuto and Serena with that pistol."

Mina asks, curiously, "Why not?"

Ken responds, "Then it would destroy Death Gun for good because it would prove that he is firing 'blanks', Mina." Plenty of the others can't help to get confused by Ken's words, but plenty of them feel that Ken might have just solved the mystery of Death Gun, but it was too late for Pale Rider and they know that Kazuto and Serena need to stop Death Gun in GGO before another player loses their life because of his bloodlust.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 6: Revelation: Death Gun**

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, ISL Ragnarok**_

On ISL Ragnarok, the massive battlefield where the finals of the Bullet of Bullets tournament is taking place, we find ourselves in the abandoned city that's in the center where Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon are entering to find Death Gun, the player that's seemly able to kill people in real life from a bullet with the game and only known Usagi and Kirito, is a former member of Laughing Coffin, the 'red guild' of SAO, who's only existence was to kill other players of the game despite death in SAO meant true death and in fact, they kill other players because that was the case.

Kirito says, "Okay, we need to split up."

Usagi asks, "Are you sure Kirito?"

Kirito responds, with a nod, "You and I need to take Musketeer X from two sides to divide that player's fire on us and if that's Death Gun's real name, it is more important to do so."

Usagi says, nodding her head, "Good point, Kirito."

Kirito tells Sinon, "Sinon, you find a good position to stay hidden and if and when you see a good shot, take it."

Sinon replies, plainly, "Roger that. And remember, you owe me."

Kirito says, "Got you, Sinon." Kirito and Usagi look at each other, nod their heads, and take off in separate direction where they know that Musketeer X, one of the two players that suspects of being Death Gun, is located and when they are out of sight, she can't help to wonder about the two of them, but she shook it off and focused on the task at hand in which once she gets it done, this whole 'Death Gun' stuff will be done and over with and Kirito and Usagi will be nothing more than opponents. However, before she could head off, she yelp as she is hit in the shoulder and collapses like a sack of potatoes onto the ground on her waist. She was confused at what happened and she tries to move her virtual avatar body, but it won't obey in which she looks to find a stun bullet piercing the left shoulder of her virtual form. She can't understand how anyone could have snuck up on her due to the Satellite Scan, but the answer came from Death Gun appeared from a series of 'dots' of light and 'formed' in front of her.

Sinon thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Optical Camo!"_ Sinon was stunned to see Death Gun using that since, based on what she knew, is that only high level monsters in GGO, had that ability. However, Sinon, now, realizes that ability is how Death Gun was able to hide from the Satellite Scan. Death Gun walked over to her and stood over her paralyzed form.

Death Gun says, "Kirito…This will tell if you and your current partner are real or false. I will see if that woman is none other than 'White Valkyrie' that troubled us for so long in there. I remember you seeing you fierce with rage. When I kill this woman, the ally of your and your comrade, I will know if you are real if you go mad again. I know that she is real if her tears of pain and agony soak her eyes and cheeks. Show me your rage…your bloodlust…and your madness once again, Kirito." On the meanwhile, Sinon manages to get her right arm to move and reach for her MP7 in which she knows that if she points at him and empties the clip, it is 'game over'. As Death Gun went through his routine, Sinon managed to get her right hand to her MP7 and all she needed to do is point and fire since she already turned off the safeties. However, when she saw the pistol in Death Gun's hand, she froze when she saw the black star on the grip of the pistol. Sinon recognized the pistol. It was a pistol that haunted her nightmare as her 'real self': A Black Star Type 54. She was frozen with fear and surprise that she dropped her MP7 and as she looked at Death Gun, she didn't see Death Gun's skull mask anymore, she saw the face of a man with bloodshot white eyes, small black irises, and dilated pupils that looked like deep holes. Pure fear completely froze Sinon as Death Gun prepared to fire at her and truly kill her, but then there was a gunshot. Sinon looked to see her HP gauge didn't even move down a bit and when she looks up, she finds that it was Death Gun that got hit. Soon after, he got hit from multiple rapid shots causing him to leap back, hide a column, and switch his pistol for his rifle in which he puts in a clip of non-stun rounds for the sniper rifle in which he starts to fire back. But then a grenade lands in-between Death Gun and Sinon.

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"A grenade!"_ Sinon closes her eyes, waiting for the explosion, and Death Gun leaps out of the way, but the grenade then expels a lot of smoke covering her form.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito, over here!" She then sees Usagi and Kirito coming over to her.

Kirito tells Usagi, "Get her weapon. I'll get Sinon."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Usagi goes over, grabs Sinon's Hecate, and she thinks in her mind, _"Oh, wow! It is a good thing that I choose to be a strength-build first in this game."_

Kirito says, carrying Sinon on his shoulders, "Let's go!"

Usagi says, nodding her head, "No kidding." Usagi and Kirito then start to run away as fast as possible in which a bullet passes between them and Usagi. Usagi says, nervously, "Yipe! That was close!"

Kirito says, "He must be using his sniper rifle on us." Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Death Gun is using his rifle for us and not his 'Death Gun', huh? What makes us different from Sinon?"_

Like she knows what Kirito is thinking, Usagi asks, "He is using his sniper rifle on us?"

Kirito says, "Yeah, he is. He wants us out of the way and his main target is Sinon. He is only going to use that pistol on her."

Usagi asks, confused, "Why her?"

Kirito responds, "I've got no idea. All I know is that we've got to get her away from him until we figure this out."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right." Soon enough, they come to an area where there are a pair of buggies and strange mechanical robot horse. Usagi tells Kirito, "Buggies, Kirito. The buggies are hard enough, but this is even harder. It isn't the numbers, it is the player."

Kirito says, nodding his head in understand, "I got you, Usagi." The three of them get in the buggies with Usagi taking one with Sinon and Kirito going in the other with Usagi giving Kirito Sinon's Hecate sniper rifle in which they start to take off. However, they stop and Kirito says, "We should take out the horse anyway."

Usagi says, "Not with my weapon. It is meant for people, not for machines."

Kirito tells Sinon, "Sinon, could you take the horse out?"

Sinon gives a surprised look and she says, "S-Sure." Sinon removes the stun round and aims her Hecate at the horse, but when she tries to fire, her finger doesn't pull the trigger. She tries make her finger move, but it refuses the respond.

Usagi yells out, "Too late! We have to go!"

Kirito says, "Hang on, Sinon!" Immediately, Usagi and Kirito race off into the distance and Sinon can't help to wonder if they are going to escape. However, Kirito then shouts out, "Oh, crap! Here he comes!" Sinon then looks to see Death Gun riding the robot horse and her eyes widen with fear.

Usagi shouts out, "Hey, no way! It has been around a year since this game got started and no one has ridden one of those things!"

Kirito says, "Well, it looks like he can! By the way, I can't believe that you know how to ride one of these things!"

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Can we focus on the murderous madman on our heels, please?" As they continue on, due to the weight on the buggy, Death Gun kept getting closer and closer causing Sinon's fear to grow and grow.

Sinon yells out, fearful voice that's not like the usual manner of the infamous sniper of GGO, "He is getting closer…faster…faster…!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Sinon?"_ As the chase kept going, Death Gun got close enough in which he pulls out his pistol and aims it at Sinon in which when the bullet line hits her left cheek, she bends her head away just as the shot is fired causing it to pass by her cheek. Sinon yelps in fear as the bullet hits an old car and she yelps even more as the next shot hits the bumper of the buggy that they were on.

Sinon whimpers lowly and fearfully, "Oh no….help me…please help me…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, looking at Sinon, _"He's focused on Sinon!"_

Kirito gets the same idea as he notices Usagi focusing her attention on Sinon at times and he yells out, "Sinon! Sinon!" Sinon, a haggard and fearful look in her normally strong eyes, looks at Kirito and he says, "Sinon, he is going to catch up to us at this rate. I don't know why, he is targeting you. We need to get away in order to protect you, but you are going to need to snipe him."

Sinon says, weakly, "I can't…"

Kirito says, "You don't need to hit him! Just keep him at all!"

Sinon says, weakly, "But I…"

Kirito yells out, "Then throw the gun to Usagi and let her do it!"

Usagi shouts out, "Hey, I may be an expert gamer, but I don't know how to 'run and gun' here!" However, Sinon turns around, weakly shoulders her weapon, and aims at Death Gun.

Sinon says, weakly, "I can't…I can't…My finger won't pull the trigger. I can't fight anymore."

Kirito shouts out, "Yes, you can! Everyone can fight! The only choice is whether to fight or not to fight!" However, Sinon's will to fight has faded and she prepares not to fight, but Kirito, fixing the pedal at top speed with Usagi making sure that they don't crash into anything, helps Sinon out, but the bullet circle in Sinon's view expands wildly with her rapidly beating heart.

Sinon says, weakly, "It is no good. There is just too much shaking to aim."

Kirito responds, "Don't worry about the aim! Now, focus and fire!" Soon after, Kirito helps Sinon fire the shot and it hit goes right to Death Gun and his horse behind them.

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"I missed…"_ However, the bullet strikes an old truck's gas tank and it causes a massive explosion seemly enveloping Death Gun and his robot horse in the explosion of flames while both buggies fly through the air since they hit a 'ramp'. After they hit the ground with a loud 'thump', Usagi yelps from it while all of them stop as they look at the massive fireball in front of them.

Usagi says, "That's not going to stop him."

Kirito says, "Yeah, Usagi. I saw it too. However, he has no way to catch up to us."

Usagi says, "Let's get to the desert. We can use that to hide from the satellite scans until we can figure out something."

Kirito says, "Good idea. Let's go." Soon after, Usagi and Kirito, with Sinon in tow, take off for the desert area. A good time afterwards, they arrive within the desert area and go inside one of the caves. Once inside, Kirito helps Sinon off and helps her to the ground while Usagi puts Sinon's Hecate nearby its 'partner'.

Usagi says, "We can hide in here for the time being, but that means that we can't satellite scan data either. Plus, sooner or later, someone is going to suspect that we are in here and one grenade…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right."

After a while, Sinon asks, "Do you think that Death Gun…died in that explosion?"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "He managed to escape at the last moment. I know that he suffered some damage from that, but I doubt that would be close to killing him. He is an expert of evasion that he learned from the last VRMMO that he was in."

Kirito says, with a nod, "No kidding, Usagi."

Sinon asks, "How were you able to save me from the stadium?"

Kirito says, "Well, first of all, we were able to determine that Musketeer X wasn't the player that were after…"

Sinon asks, "How did you know that?"

Kirito replies, with a smile, "Usagi and I know a woman when we see one." Sinon gives a look of surprise before a look of recognition and Kirito says, "Usagi and I realized that we missed something big so we took her out in quick step and then we saw that you were in trouble. I 'borrowed' Musketeer X's weapon and grenades and we used them...Well, the rest that you know."

Usagi says, "Something tells me that he might know what we are planning."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Yeah, we need to go out and lure him away."

Usagi says, annoyed tone in her voice, "I was afraid that you say that."

Sinon asks, "Wait! You are going to fight Death Gun?"

Kirito says, "Yeah. He has stats that puts up above all the rest. I'm not sure if we can avoid his pistol this time, but I'm starting to get a feeling that Usagi and I might not be in danger."

Usagi asks Kirito, "You do?"

Kirito says, "I noticed that you were looking at Sinon as he was chasing us, Usagi."

Sinon looks at Usagi and she says, "The thing is…I think that Death Gun was focused on Sinon."

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"On me? Then…Then he has to be…"_

Kirito says, with a nod, "I thought so. I got the same idea as you were focused on Sinon. It also made me think that he could have tried to take me out and caused a crash, but he didn't use the pistol on me back then."

Usagi asks, "Also, why didn't he take out that Dyne guy too?"

Kirito says, "He was taken out…"

Kirito's eyes widen and Usagi says, "Remember, you have to stay in your 'dead' avatar body until the tournament is over."

Kirito says, "Well, it doesn't really matter if we are in danger or not. Sinon and other players are in danger and we have to stop him."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yeah, we do."

Sinon says, "Hey, what if you are wrong? What if you are in danger if you get shot by him? It could be truly lethal!"

Kirito says, "You have a point. The old me would have gone after him even if it was deadly, but now, I've got things to protect and I don't want to die."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Things to protect?"

Kirito says, "In the real and virtual worlds."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Same here. I don't want to die, but I can't sit around and do nothing. You don't understand Sinon, but this is a continuation of a 'dark legacy'. A 'dark legacy' that has haunted my dreams for a year after its end. One that I can't let repeat. I swore that I would never let 'that event' ever happen again and I would close the book on it for good." Usagi's left arm starts to shake a little and she rubs it.

Kirito tells Usagi, "Something tells me that the others were telling you to stop punishing yourself like this."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Kirito…But as long as that story isn't done, I just can't seem to move on beyond it."

Kirito tells Usagi, "Remember Sugu feels the same way and it is one of the reasons that we kept her out of it."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kirito tells Sinon, "Anyway, Sinon, you should remain here until at least one of us comes back to inform you that Death Gun is gone and you can continue on with the competition if there are any more left."

Sinon thinks about it for a moment and she says, "I…I won't run."

Usagi asks, "Huh?"

Sinon says, "I won't run. I won't hide here. I'll go out there and fight too."

Usagi gasps in shock and Kirito says, "You can't, Sinon. If he shoots you…you might actually die too. In fact, I'm more sure of it through I don't know how. I'm a close combat fighter and Usagi is too. However, you are a long ranger fighter being a sniper and if he catches up close, you are done."

Sinon says, "I don't care if I die."

Usagi yells out, concerned, "You can't really mean that!"

Sinon responds, "I was terrified of dying. I was weaker than I was years ago so I acted to weak and pitiful and that's not going to cut it. If I'm going to keep living that way, I would rather be dead."

Usagi says, in disbelief, "Don't say that!"

Kirito says, "Usagi is right. It makes sense to be afraid."

Sinon says, "Well, I don't like being afraid. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm not asking you to help me with this. If necessary, I'll fight alone."

Usagi says, concerned, "You can't!"

Sinon says, "If you aren't going to help, then stay back."

Usagi blocks Sinon's way and she says, "You are wrong, Sinon! You don't die alone! There are people that must care about you! What happens to them if you die?! You must have family! Friends!"

Kirito helps Usagi block Sinon's way and he says, "Usagi is right! The part of you that lives inside of them would die with you! You can't just leave them alone!"

Sinon yells out, angrily, "Neither of you damn well don't know anything about me! You can't do anything for me, so, don't act like you know me! This is my fight and my fight alone! If I lose and die in the process, no one has the right to criticize me for it! Why should you care?! Why should you care for this murderer's life?!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Murderer? Could she be…?"_ Sinon then starts to beat on Kirito's virtual chest and waist with her fists in which she might be giving some really tiny bit of damage to his HP, but he isn't moving as she continues to pound on his chest and virtual tears stream down her cheeks. A good while later, Usagi and Kirito are sitting down while Sinon is lying down on Kirito's legs.

After a short time of silence, Sinon says, "The thing is…I killed someone. I killed someone in real life. Five years ago, there was an attempted robbery of a post office in a small town in Tohoku. The media reported that the culprit shot one of the employees, then died when the gun backfired. That wasn't what happened. I was there. I stole the robber's gun and shot him with it. I was just eleven at the time and I suffer some nasty injuries, but they healed. However, some things don't heal. Ever since then, I've vomited and passed out when I see a gun even on television and manga. When I see a gun, I see the face of the man I killed and I get scared and terrified."

Usagi says, "But not here."

Sinon says, "I'm fine in this world. Not only do I not have spasms, but I really learn to care for some guns. I thought that if I become the strongest in this world, I can become stronger in reality too. I'll be able to forget that memory, but when Death Gun attacked us earlier, I nearly had an episode. I wasn't Sinon anymore, but the 'real me'. That's why I need to fight him or I will never be able to be Sinon again. I'm afraid of dying, but I'm tired of living in fear. If I run from Death Gun and my memory, I'll be weaker and I'll never have a normal life."

Kirito says, "I know how you feel since I've killed someone too."

Sinon looks at Kirito and Usagi tells Kirito, concerned, "Kirito…"

Kirito gives 'it will be all right look' and he tells Sinon, "We told you that we met Death Gun from a different game. You would know that game since it was been part of the world news for two years straight. The name of the game was…Sword Art Online."

Sinon says, her eyes widening, "Then you are…"

Usagi says, with a solemn nod and tone, "Yes, we're SAO survivors."

Sinon says, "I knew it. The phrase that you spoke…"

Kirito says, "The words of the creator of SAO: Akihiko Kayaba."

Usagi says, "Death Gun is another SAO survivor."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, we're sure that we fought him before. He belonged to a guild known as Laughing Coffin. They were a murder guild. In SAO, based the color of your player cursor, we called criminal players 'orange players' and guilds of orange players are known as 'orange guilds', but those that actually went for killing other players for no other reason that killing them…we called them red players."

Sinon asks, "Wait. If you died in SAO, didn't you die in real life?"

Usagi says, with a solemn nod and tone, "That's right, Sinon. Despite them…No, in fact, it is because of this fact that they killed other players knowing that they were actually die." Sinon's eyes widen in shock and a bit of horror and Usagi says, "Murdering other SAO players was the ultimate thrill to them and Laughing Coffin was the worst of the worst. They attacked other players outside of the towns where the system won't protect them and they took pleasure in killing other players. They only took items and money to maintain the spree of murder."

Kirito says, continuing, "We formed a massive party to stop them and found out, at great cost, where they were. Usagi lead the scouting them to confirm the information and we went to ambush them, but our plans got leaked out and if Usagi didn't warn us of Laughing Coffin's ambush, it would have been much worse."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I don't think that it was enough."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "And in that battle…I killed two of them."

Usagi says, "One of them to save my life when I lost focus and got hit with a paralyzing poison."

Kirito says, "Maybe, Usagi. But I let fear and anger control me and I might be no better than they are…"

Usagi yells out, angrily, "Don't you dare say that Kirito! You are a better person than they are! Than they could ever be! You fought to protect while they fought only to satisfy their bloodlust! They are monsters and murderers! You are nothing close to them!"

Kirito flinches from Usagi scolding of him and Sinon asks Usagi, "So, you were there?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yes, I was there. I was…another top player. In fact, I knew more about Laughing Coffin than anyone since I fought against them the most."

Kirito tells Sinon, "Usagi was the main enemy of Laughing Coffin. She did everything in her power to protect the other players from Laughing Coffin even it meant she was in great danger of dying herself."

Sinon asks Usagi, "Why would you do that?"

Kirito gives a concerned look and Usagi responds, with a solemn tone, "Because…Akihiko Kayaba was my uncle."

Sinon asks, stunned, "What?" Sinon asks, in disbelief, "Wait! The monster that created Sword Art Online, the 'death game' that trapped ten thousand people with it, and cost the lives of nearly four thousand people…he…you…"

Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "Yes, I was his niece and he kept me trapped in SAO for two long years." As tears start to flow from Usagi's virtual eyes, she says, weakly, "When it all started, I couldn't believe it. I thought that it was a nightmare. My uncle seemed to be so gentle. So kind. He called me his princess. His shining jewel of the moon. However…it wasn't a nightmare, but a cold hard reality despite it being virtual reality. He trapped me and nearly ten thousand others in what was supposed to be a dream come true. A new frontier for people to experience and enjoy. And he turned into a cold unyielding 'living' netherworld. I lived in that place for two long years…fighting to find him…to get answers on why he did this…commit this crime…unleash this horror…"

As tears start to flow from Usagi's eyes, Kirito says, "She had never killed anyone in SAO unlike me, but she felt, through some kind of responsibility, that she should protect the other players. You can imagine how many players…how many people she saw die."

Sinon thinks in her mind, looking at Usagi, _"If she did everything that she could possibly do to save those people, I can't even begin to imagine how many people that she saw die in there."_ Sinon asks Usagi and Kirito, "And is that why you are here?"

Kirito says, "Yes, we are. We think…No, we know that Death Gun is one of the survivors of Laughing Coffin that we managed to imprison. His attitude and such sparked memories in both of us. We can almost remember what his old player handle was…"

Usagi says, "And we need to know that name in order to stop him. He is basically trying to recreate Sword Art Online in his own way in this game…in this world."

Sinon thinks in her mind, her eyes widening, _"Recreate Sword Art Online? That horror that killed…that murdered nearly four thousand people?"_ However, she pushed this thought aside because she had another question that she had to get off her chest and she asks, looking Kirito and Usagi in their eyes, "Kirito…Usagi…It isn't my place to judge for who you are or what you did. But I need to know: How did you overcome those memories? How did you beat your pasts? How can you both be so strong?"

Usagi and Kirito look at each other and Kirito tells Sinon, "Actually, Sinon, I haven't overcome them." Sinon gives a look of surprise and Kirito says, "Last night, after I met Death Gun and realized that he was from Laughing Coffin, I had nightmares of what happened and the people that I killed with my sword including one later on that tried to murder me as well as killed another good member of the Assault Team. I barely got any sleep and I'll never forget their faces and voices as well as the words that they said before they disappeared…"

Sinon asks, nervously, "But…what am I supposed to do?"

Kirito tells Sinon, "Sinon, I think not forgetting them is the right way of things. I lost my mind to fear and anger and killed people, but I wasn't blamed for it. In fact, they called me a hero for doing that. No one punished me and no one taught me how to make amends for what I did. I took advantage of that, avoided examining what I did, and I tried to forget. I cut them down, ended their lives, and I should have taken on the weight of what happened, but I didn't."

Sinon says, weakly, "But I…I can't do that…"

Usagi tells Sinon, "Sinon…" When Sinon looks at Usagi, she says, "You keep thinking about the people that you killed, but you aren't thinking about the people that you saved. Did you ever think about what happened if that madman, in which he must have been on drugs or something, got the gun away from you? Did you think on what could have happened if you remained in your seat and did nothing for your mother or the people in that post office? If that guy got his gun back, he would have most likely killed you, killed your mother, and killed more people before someone would have tried to stop him or even worse, he would have gotten away and his crimes taken time to get punished in which he would have gone out to kill more people just to get more money for whatever he was on."

Sinon's eyes widen and she says, "I…I never thought about that…"

Usagi says, "I'm not the brightest bulb in the shed…" Usagi thinks in her mind, _"As Pyro keeps pointing out! Ugh!"_ Usagi then says, continuing, "…but I know a lesson: 'Evil wins when good people do nothing'. And I know that lesson…because people died when I did nothing either."

Sinon's eyes widen and Kirito says, concerned, "Usagi…" However, Usagi ignores Kirito and talks about an infamous scouting mission that she was on in SAO where she was part of the scouting team and she felt that something was wrong, but she didn't speak up due to not wanting to cause conflict with the leader of the scout team who had quite a 'disliking' to her.

When Usagi is done, Sinon says, stunned, "Oh, Kami…"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's my mistake…A mistake that cost lives…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "It wasn't your fault, Usagi! Would that asshole have listened to you on a 'feeling'? He had it in for you despite proving yourself to be a friend to all good players again and again! It was that moron's fault that they fell into the trap!"

Usagi says, "Maybe you are right, Kirito…"

Kirito replies, "I am right, Usagi." Kirito tells Sinon, "This is what we have to live with, Sinon. We have to live with the memories and fight to move on pass them into the future. We can't change the past, but only to learn from it and move onto the future. It hasn't been easy since even after the game ended, we still had to live with the 'legacy' of SAO every day. Remember, the Sword Art World Incident?"

Sinon responds, "Who hasn't? The news that Kayaba managed to escape justice by downloading his mind into cyberspace was huge and from what I heard, the government suffered a 'nasty black eye' in which any laws on restricting VRMMO and Full-Dive technology was majorly frowned upon since people thought that the government was to blame for that and not Future Divers since they were founded by former SAO beta testers that didn't get trapped in the game and they went to the government for help. Hold on! You were part of that?!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. My younger sister was greatly involved in that. It is a long story, but she was the one to destroy Kayaba's 'mind' and he no longer exists in the real world and in cyber space."

Sinon says, "I see. That was a few months ago."

Kirito says, "Usagi and I…All SAO survivors live with the scars of that time and we're going to live with those scars for maybe the rest of our lives. You might be thinking that after all that we are crazy still going into VRMMO games, but we can't let SAO rule our lives forever. However, we also feel that we can't let happen to us happen to anyone else and let the legacy of Sword Art Online 'scar' anyone else. Death Gun is part of that legacy."

Sinon asks, "Death Gun…There is a real person under that tattered cloak?"

Kirito says, "Yes, there is. He was a former member of Laughing Coffin. Usagi and I have friends that were part of the task force that tried to free us from the real world and they have information on all SAO players including their real names and addresses."

Usagi says, "If we find his SAO name, we would know where he is in the real world and stop him once and for all. It is the reason that we are here."

Sinon thinks about this information for a second and Sinon asks, "So, he is here in GGO because he couldn't get over what happened in SAO? He is here to keep continue to PK?"

Kirito says, "It is more than that. He killed XeXeeD and Tarako in the ways that he did to get himself noticed and to convince people that he can truly kill from the game."

Sinon asks, "But how is that possible? The Amusphere isn't like the…NervGear, right?"

Usagi says, "That's right. And the fact is that these two died from heart failure, not brain damage."

Sinon asks, surprised, "Heart…Heart failure? But that shouldn't be possible right?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It shouldn't be. However, when I saw that footage that Dai and Akari took when they witnessed XeXeeD's death, I knew that Death Gun knew that someone was going to happen shortly after he shot him. I think that there is some kind of trick, but I don't even know what it is. I talked it over with the person that hired me to assist Usagi, but there is no way to stop a person's heart with a virtual bullet." Kirito says, getting curious, "Through when Usagi and I attacked him, he switched to his rifle and not use his pistol."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right. There is also another thing. Remember what happened on the bridge. He could have shot that other guy…Dyne, was it? He left him alone, but not because he was 'dead'. Remember, the 'dead' players have to remain in their avatars until the event has a winner and with Dyne out and trapped in his paralyzed avatar, he couldn't do anything and we couldn't stop him."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. He could have also used that pistol on me, but he was targeting Sinon."

Sinon says, "Well, he did say that he wanted to bring out yours and Usagi's rage and fury."

Usagi says, with a sarcastic annoyed tone, "That's nice."

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No, there has got to be more than that." Usagi, Sinon, and Kirito began to discuss theories on why Death Gun didn't use his pistol on either Usagi and Kirito and only Sinon, but the discussion headed nowhere until Sinon mentioned about the prizes and real-life prizes coming from the BoB. Kirito asks, "Wait! Model guns? Not in-game items, but actual physical replicas?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Dai and Akari told me about that. They come from international mail."

Kirito tells Usagi, "International mail?"

Usagi asks Kirito, curiously, "Kirito?"

Kirito asks Usagi, "How would they get your real-life address?"

Usagi replies, "The registration for the BoB prelims. In order to get certain prizes, you are going to…!"

Usagi's eyes widen and Sinon asks, "What?"

Usagi asks Kirito, "Kirito, did you just figure it out?"

Sinon's eyes widen and Kirito doesn't reply for a few minutes in which he says, "Yeah, I think I do. And I think that we missed something big."

Usagi asks, "What is it Kirito?"

Kirito says, "When you play a VRMMO, the player's mind goes from the real world and into the virtual world in which you are doing everything in the game there. We had assumed that Death Gun was choosing his targets from there, but we were wrong. We had forgotten about the basics of Full-Dive that we had known since SAO. The player's body and mind aren't going nowhere and the only difference between the two 'worlds' currently is the amount of information processed. A player wearing the Amusphere only sees and hears the digital sights converted into electron pulses. When XeXeeD and the others died, they were in their own rooms…with the real killer…"

Sinon asks, confused, "The real killer?"

Kirito says, "There are TWO Death Guns."

Usagi asks, shocked, "TWO?!"

Kirito says, "The avatar in the cloak shoots the person in the game, but the SECOND ONE, in the real-life target's room, kills the player as they lie defenseless and unaware."

Sinon asks, confused, "But how? How could they find their….?"

Usagi says, interrupting, "I agree with Sinon, Kirito. I don't get how they could find them in real life."

Kirito says, "The prizes for the tournament, Usagi. You and Sinon provided that clue. Remember what you said? The registration for the tournament."

Usagi gasps and she asks, "Wait! You mean that they managed to get the real-life information that they needed from there?"

Sinon says, "That can't be. The distance effects render the text impossible to read and you would be able to notice someone watching over your shoulder."

Kirito asks, "What about a scope or binoculars?"

Usagi says, shaking her head, "There is a rule against that, Kirito. The American take harassment very seriously."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I figured as much, but then I remember his camouflage."

Usagi's eyes widen and she says, "His Optical Camo! Hold on! He could use it in town? Wait! It could be possible! Dai, Akari, Mamoru, and I have heard plenty of rumors that you could buy 'special power ups' and such for real-life cash! And that Optical Camo is usually held by high-level monsters in the game."

Kirito says, "Yeah, I figure that would be possible with the kind of system in this game, Usagi."

Sinon asks, "Okay, good point. But how about their homes? They would have electronic locks and what about their families?"

Usagi says, "XeXeeD and Tarako lived alone in old apartments with old security systems. I know about this from friends of mine. It wouldn't be too hard to break into and plus, it could be possible that they could have gotten master key cards used by emergency personal and such to get into these apartment homes quickly for emergencies."

Kirito says, "And the victim would be Full-Dive and that means that they wouldn't be able to do anything to do them. They are perfect target."

Sinon asks, "But how do they kill them? You said that they died from heart failure right? Can they use a method to stop a person's heart that the police and doctors couldn't detect?"

Kirito says, "Both XeXeeD and Tarako were found days after they died Sinon. Their bodies decomposed enough and remember? It is quite common for VRMMO players to die from heart failure due to them not taking care of themselves in the real world. Plus, because of SAO, they were focused on the condition of their brains and not looking for a drug that could have them heart failure, Sinon. As long as they don't disturb the house in any way to make it look like any form of robbery, the crime can go undetected."

Usagi says, "That means that we have to look for Laughing Coffin members with any connection to hospitals. From what I know from Ami-chan, the kind of chemicals needed for doing something like are best found in medical centers."

Kirito says, "Not necessary, Usagi, but you have a point, Usagi."

Usagi says, "Man! We need to tell the others this information!"

Kirito tells Usagi, "They're smart, Usagi. They'll figure out. Now, we know that we are safe since I'm in the hospital with Nurse Aki watching my real body and you are safe at your…hidden location with all our friends keeping your body safe too…" Kirito's eyes then widen and Sinon gets a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Usagi asks Kirito, a bit nervously, "Kirito?"

Kirito asks Sinon, looking her in the eyes with a VERY serious expression, "Sinon, I need to ask you: Do you live alone?"

Sinon responds, getting a bit nervous, "Y-Yes."

Kirito asks, "Do you lock up? Do you have a door chain?"

Sinon replies, "I have both an electronic lock and a cylinder lock."

Usagi asks, getting at what Kirito is thinking and making her nervous, "What kind of lock is it?"

Sinon says, "An early electronic lock and the chain…might not be on."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh no."_

Kirito tells Sinon, "Sinon, I need for you to listen to me very carefully. Death Gun tried to shoot you while you were paralyzed at the stadium and focused on you while we tried to escape. It could only mean one thing: His preparations are complete."

Sinon asks, nervously, "Preparations?"

Kirito responds, "Death Gun's accomplice is in your room right now back in the real world. He is watching the tournament at this moment, thanks to MMO Stream, and he is waiting for the moment that you get shot." Sinon then imagines her real-life body with the Amusphere around her head and lying on her bed in her apartment room, completely helpless as her mind is in this world, and she images a dark figure standing over her form which is about to inject her with a lethal substance.

Sinon starts to panic and she moans out, "No…No…it can't be…" Her breathing becoming frantic as pure panic surges through her and her heart starts to beat at what feels like a thousand times a minute in which soon a warning message comes over her eyes warning her about her accelerated heart rate that might cause a disconnection.

Kirito grabs Sinon's arms and he shouts out, "No, Sinon! It's too dangerous to log out now! You disconnect on your own! Calm down! Please calm down!" Kirito gently hugs her to calm Sinon down and Kirito whispers to her, gently, "The intruder can't do a thing until you are shot by that pistol. That's the rule that they created. However, if you disconnect now and you see the intruder's face, you will be in mortal danger."

Usagi says, with a nod of recognition, "I can't imagine what they will do to keep the secret of 'Death Gun'."

Kirito says, "Yeah, Usagi. And most likely, the 'second Death Gun' is another member of Laughing Coffin. It has to be a former 'comrade in arms' to coordinate the killings so well and perfectly."

Usagi says, nodding her head in agreement with Kirito, "You're right, Kirito. We aren't dealing with one member of Laughing Coffin…We are dealing with two at least." Usagi says, nervously, "But what if we are dealing with more? You might be able to find players easily here, but in real life, all of the players can't be so close together."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You're right, Usagi. They might have multiple targets since they already killed Pale Rider and now, they are after Sinon. We can't be sure how many targets that they have in this tournament beyond Pale Rider and Sinon."

Usagi says, "We've got to get back to the others!"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No good. We can't leave until there is a winner of the tournament, Usagi. You know that. However, if we beat Death Gun here, then the 'game' is over. They set up this 'rule' so strictly and knowing that this is Laughing Coffin, they are crazy enough to follow it. They want people to believe in Death Gun and they won't risk anything that will completely discredit them. However, it doesn't mean that we can't get knocked out…At least, until Death Gun is down and out of commission."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right."

Kirito looks at Sinon and he asks, "Are you okay?"

Sinon says, with a nod, "Yes, I am."

Kirito tells Sinon, "Now that we know that we aren't in danger, Usagi and I can go in through not at full bore because we can't let ourselves get knocked out until Death Gun is beaten. We can't be sure how many players are just like you, XeXeeD, Tarako, and Pale Rider. Death Gun and his associates are targeting multiple players in this tournament and one person is already dead. We can't let this go on and I won't let him kill you to satisfy his bloodlust."

Usagi says, with a nod, "We will end this madness."

Sinon says, "Even through his Black Star is mainly worthless against you, he is still plenty tough. He was able to dodge my Hecate shot from just a hundred yards, remember? That's point blank range considering my weapon."

Kirito says, "If I was alone, I wouldn't be confident in my chances, but I know that with Usagi, I can win."

Usagi says, "We have to work fast, Kirito. Sinon can't stay in here forever. Other players will figure out that we are in here and there aren't too many caves in this field."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I see." Kirito says, "Well, Death Gun wants to take us out to make sure that we don't interfere with his plans. He knows that in order to have a chance to use that pistol on Sinon, we need to be out of the way first. He knows that Sinon is with us. We go first and use ourselves as bait to lure him away making him think that Sinon is with us."

Usagi tells Kirito, "That's going to be a problem, Kirito. He has that camo remember? He basically snuck up on Pale Rider and Sinon with ease and he has the silenced weapon."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Sinon tells Kirito and Usagi, "You need a third pair of eyes." When Kirito and Usagi look at Sinon, Sinon says, "You've got them and a long range sniper just like him."

Usagi says, "Sinon, the instant he hits you with a bullet from that pistol, the person waiting to kill you…"

Sinon says, plainly, "I just don't get hit right. The Black Star is an old fashion hand gun and single action. While I'm a strength first build, my agility isn't lacking. Plus, he has to be in close range of me to use it. I'm also thinking that he also wants you two knocked out in order to get to me, so, he will go after you two first especially since he has some kind of 'grudge' against you two."

Usagi and Kirito give nervous looks and Kirito says, nervously, "Good point."

Sinon says, "And also, this is my life that we are talking about. I deserve a chance to fight for it. Plus, three of us against one of him gives us a better chance especially since he is so good. And a combination of two close range fighters with one long range fighter puts him at a disadvantage as we have multiple opinions."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I'm going to have to agree with your words."

Sinon says, "Then let's start work on our plan." Usagi, Sinon, and Kirito start to work on their plan while getting over a bit of embarrassment that one of the cameras that's checking the action found them and catching Kirito's way of calming down Sinon much to Kirito's embarrassment.

 _ **December 14, 2025, ALO, Yggdrasil City**_

Returning to Kirito's and Asuna's place within Yggdrasil City in ALO, the group watching Death Gun's murder of Pale Rider look as they see a tall male Undine enter the room.

This male Undine has long blue-hair styled in a simple part, silver framed glasses in front of his eyes, and he is wearing a plain dark blue robe.

Lisbeth tells the male Undine, "You're late, Chrysheight!"

The male Undine says, in the familiar male voice of Seijirou Kikuoka, "I flew as quickly as I could from my save point. If ALO had a speed limit, my license would have been revoked."

Asuna stomps over to the male Undine and she asks, staring at him square in the eyes, "What's going on?"

The male Undine, Seijirou's ALO avatar of Chrysheight, responds, a bit nervously, "It might take some time to explain everything for you. I'm going to need to figure out where to begin…"

Asuna yells out, annoyed, "Dodging the question?"

Yui, in her pixie form, flies up and she says, "Then I'll do it for you." Soon after, she, with help from Strea, explains about Death Gun starting from the killing of XeXeeD up until this point.

Chrysheight says, amazed, "Wow! You are really incredible! You are not just a Navigation Pixie. Have you considered a job in the VR Division?"

Asuna glared at Chrysheight dangerously and he responds, nervously, "Sorry! Sorry!" Chrysheight then says, "What you heard is true. Every single word of it."

Klein responds, angrily, "All right, Chrys. You are the one that hired for this, right? So, you are saying that you knew about the murders and you still sent him into the game anyway?!"

Chrysheight holds out his hand to stop Klein and he says, "We can't be sure that they are murders, Klein." When Klein stops from going over to 'assault' Chrysheight, he says, "Just think about it. How would he kill them? The Amusphere is not a NervGear and in fact, the Amusphere was created because of what happened with a NervGear in which it was designed with every possible safety for every possible situation in which it was improved when 'new situations' were found out like the case for Sword Art World for example." Philia and Leafa give a winch from remembering that experience and Chrysheight says, "Kirito and I discussed this and we came to the conclusion that the Amusphere couldn't harm the brain much less the heart. There is no way to kill a person's real body with a virtual bullet."

Leafa asks, "Then why did you ask my brother to go to GGO?"

Chrysheight responds, "You already know that answer Leafa. And your brother felt the same way. To be honest, I wanted your brother for his deductive skills to aid a certain somebody who started their own investigation. I think that you know her since she is an SAO survivor like most of you and your 'royal sister'."

There are multiple gasps, knowing what Chrysheight meant, and Asuna says, with a sigh, "Usagi."

Chrysheight responds, "That's right. She was part of the investigation from the beginning since Dai and Akari witnessed Death Gun 'killing' XeXeeD on that day."

There are gasps and Lisbeth asks, "Dai and Akari saw that?"

Chrysheight responds, with a nod, "Yep. They went to their friends, the Digidestined, and Usagi and her 'girlfriends' with her boyfriend right away. When they found out about XeXeeD's real life body being found, she was at my throat for details."

Klein slaps himself on the forehead and he says, "Oh, boy. That's why they haven't been here so often." Klein says, shaking his head, "Usagi…That girl…"

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "I know, Klein. I know."

Chrysheight asks, "When Dai and Akari showed Kirito what they already showed the others, Kirito knew that something was going on. I wanted him to join up with Usagi and the others and use his deductive skills to figure out Death Gun. I mean, he is the one that exposed Kayaba, I believe, correct?"

Asuna says, "Yes, with the clue given to him by Usagi about the system when he used it to beat Kirito to make sure that his secret wasn't exposed."

Chrysheight says, "That's what I wanted Kirito to do. Join up with Usagi, Dai, Akari, and Mamoru, all of whom had accounts in GGO, and figure out any clues that they had. To be honest, the original plan was for Usagi, Dai, and Akari to join the Bullet of Bullets tournament to confront Death Gun since they felt that since he wanted some kind of 'audience' for his actions, he is certain to be part of it."

There are surprised looks and Leafa asks, "Usagi planned to fight in that tournament?"

Lisbeth says, "Well, I'm not too worried for Dai and Akari since they are ex-champions of that tournament, but Usagi?! She is good at VRMMO, but…Whoa!"

Chrysheight says, "It wasn't my plan, but it looks like things changed and to be honest, I can't say that I'm too surprised at Kirito doing this through I can't be sure why."

Leafa says, "Because big brother knows that Death Gun is hiding some kind of terrible secret and you knew it too. You saw the footage too."

Asuna tells Chrysheight, "Chrysheight, Death Gun is an SAO survivor just like most of us."

Chrysheight gives a look of shock and he asks, "Are you sure?"

Asuna responds, "We're certain, Chrys. He is a survivor of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild."

Chrysheight gives another look of shock, but he regains his composer and asks, in a serious tone, "Are you sure?"

Asuna replies, "Yes, we are. Klein and I were part of the Assault Team's battle against Laughing Coffin along with Usagi and Kirito-kun. We don't know his original name from SAO, but we can be certain that he is a high ranking member." Asuna tells Chrysheight, "Chrys, I don't know how Death Gun is killing people, but you are a former member of the SAO Task Force, the leader in fact, along with Mizuno, Izumi, and Setsuna, wouldn't be able to look up the records of Laughing Coffin survivors and cross-reference it with those connected to the GGO servers."

Chrysheight responds, "Hang on! First off, I would need some kind of court order to do that…" Chrysheight then stops, shakes his head, and replies, "No, it wouldn't be possible to begin with Asuna. Just knowing that he is a Laughing Coffin member isn't enough. Okay, thanks to the limited data that we got from the game combined with the player testimony, we know which of the players belonged to Laughing Coffin despite the SAO severs not providing us with that information since they gave only real name, character name, and final level. However, the fact is, knowing that they are a Laughing Coffin member won't help us track down the location. There are more than one survivor from that guild, right? So, it would mean that we would have to search all of the real-life addresses of all of the survivors of Laughing Coffin not knowing who is the real killer and there is the fact that there is no proof that these are murders. As I have said before, there is no physical evidence of foul play here. I believe that the only chance that we have is to get the knowledge of what Death Gun's former SAO handle was."

Leafa responds, "And it is the reason that my brother and Usagi are fighting him now." Everyone looks at Leafa and she says, "When big brother came home last night, he had a terrible look on his face. Both of them must have confronted Death Gun there and found out the same fact about him that we do now. Usagi and big brother realized that Death Gun belonged to Laughing Coffin. And now, it is the reason that they are fighting him now. They are trying to figure out his SAO name in order to stop him from PK…No, from murdering again."

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Kirito-kun…Usagi-chan…the two of you…you can't help yourselves…"_

Klein slams his fist on the virtual bar stand and he yells out, "Damn it! You idiots! How could you leave us out of the loop? Kirito, you baka, if you said one word about this, I could have gone with you to help!"

Silica says, with a weak smile, "I'm not surprised. Kirito and Usagi felt if there was the slightest bit of danger, they would do their best to keep us out of it. Dai and Akari were the first to find out, so, it is most likely the reason that Usagi joined up with them and the Dai's and Akari's friends especially those that were trapped with us felt the same way that Kirito and Usagi did. They wanted to keep as many of us out of it as possible and Usagi's friends and boyfriend were told because they would have figured it out since they know Usagi so well before SAO."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah." Lisbeth says, looking at Leafa and Philia, "And most likely, Sword Art World is still on his mind too."

Leafa and Philia give embarrassed looks for a moment and Philia says, "Usagi and Kirito feel…No, they know that this is remaining legacy of SAO. And it is the reason that Usagi must feel strongly to stopping it."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "I guess she and I are closely bonded sisters because I felt the same way. Usagi doesn't want a 'second SAO' ever. I think that Death Gun wants to do just that in his own way and based on the memories that I got from Sword Art World, since Death Gun is part of Laughing Coffin, he wants to 'kill' GGO too."

Klein says, with a nod, "Yeah, I believe that."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Kazuto…you and sis…Geez!"_

Asuna asks Leafa, "Leafa, you said that Kirito isn't diving from your home?"

Leafa replies, "No, he isn't. However, I do know that he is diving from the center of Tokyo. Since this is a serious situation and sis is at the center of this too, she must have a few of the Scouts at his location already guarding his body."

Asuna asks Chrysheight, "Since you hired Kirito-kun, you know the answer to this question: Where is Kirito-kun diving right now?"

Chrysheight says, nervously, "Well…" Asuna stomps forward and he responds, nervously, "Yes, I know. I set it up. The security is air tight and he is being monitored. I made sure that someone trustworthy is with him and it sounds like there are 'extra guards' for him…"

Asuna yells out, "Where is he?"

Chrysheight responds, "The hospital in Ochanomiza Chiyoda Ward, but only because they had heart monitors and I wanted that as an extra precaution not because I felt that Kirito would suffer bodily harm."

Asuna asks, "Wait, you mean the one that he visited for his physical rehab?"

Chrysheight says, with a nod, "Yes."

Asuna responds, "Okay, everyone. I'll heading over to where Kirito-kun is in real life."

The others give a look of surprise and Lisbeth says, "We understand."

Leafa says, "We'll try to get in contact with the others. I have an idea on where they could be diving."

Asuna says, "Good idea, Leafa. Something tells me that they already know that Death Gun is a survivor of Laughing Coffin and they may have more information that could be used to help Kirito-kun and Usagi-chan in order to end this madness." Asuna then uses her menu to logout of ALO in order to head for the hospital where Kirito's/Kazuto's real-life body was Full-Diving at this moment.

Lisbeth says, "Knowing Kirito, he is most likely protecting one of his competitors in the tournament right now."

Philia asks, "Really?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Most likely, Philia. My big brother and Usagi must have seen what happened to that player most likely make sure that it doesn't happen to someone else."

Chrysheight asks, "Wait! What?"

Klein responds, "We just witnessed Death Gun just offing another player in GGO."

After Klein and the others explains what they saw happen to Pale Rider, Chrysheight gives a solemn sigh and he says, "That brings up his total to three. And he acts like a member of Laughing Coffin."

Klein says, "Fits their MO perfectly."

Leafa asks, "Could that be what Death Gun guy meant when he said 'It isn't over'?" When everyone looks at Leafa, Leafa asks, "Could it mean that Death Gun feels that this is part of SAO?"

Klein says, with a plain tone, "Probably, Leafa."

Philia says, "But SAO is over and Sword Art World is also gone to be rebuilt as a brand new VRMMO."

Klein says, "True, Philia. However, those fucking asses can't let go because they are like sharks and other predators. Once the taste of blood gets in their fangs, they can't let it go."

Chrysheight says, with a nod, "You may have a point, Klein."

Leafa says, "Anyway, I'm going off to find the others."

Lisbeth asks, "Are you sure you know where they are?"

Leafa says, "I know that there are several places, but I know where to start looking." Leafa brings out her menu and she says, "Oh, Liz, remind me to help Asuna when she and I give big brother and sis a piece of our minds." Leafa then uses her menu to logout and head out in the real world where Davis, Kari, Serena, and Darien are Full-Diving from and confront them and the others about the situation that they saw in GGO while plenty of them can't help to wonder if the 'story' of SAO will ever stop being 'written'.

 **End of Chapter 6**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview (Usagi's voice)**

" **Next time: Death Gun, the Sniper, and Twin Gunswords."**

Well, we managed to get another chapter and we are at the climax of the first arc. Next, it is the big battle between Death Gun, Kirito, and our Moon Princess and getting to the end of the first arc of the newest story in the 'main' **Sailor Moon Online** story series. You might have an idea on what's going to happen at the end of this arc, but you are going to have to read and find out, everyone. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	7. Arc I, Chapter 7

Well, this is the chapter before the final chapter of this first arc of this new story. Remember, I said that this story would be divided into four arcs and this is the first arc in this new fanfiction story everyone. Now, it is the big battle between Death Gun, Usagi, and Kirito as well as the climax of this story's first arc, folks. Anyway, since there is really nothing left to say other than this, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Inside of the Sailor Scouts' base within the Crown Fruit Arcade, the Sailor Scouts, minus Lita and Raye, who are at the hospital where Kazuto is Full-Diving, and our Digidestined and their Digimon partners in which they are looking at the motionless forms of Serena, Darien, Kari, and Davis with Amuspheres around their heads as they are Full-Diving into GGO. Davis had logged out of GGO shortly after Pale Rider had been murdered by Death Gun and now, thanks to some deductive reasoning by Ken, they have a clue on who from the survivors of Death Gun in which they are working on right now.

On a nearby screen, they are tapped into MMO Stream showing that Bullet of Bullets finals in GGO and Mina says, with a smile, "Asuna is going to want to talk to Kirito for that."

Amara tells Mina, "Get serious, Mina. That's Davis' and Kari's friend from GGO and most likely, she is one of Death Gun's targets."

Tai says, "Since Kazuto and Serena are with her, then I agree big time."

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah, I agree. And it looks like we were right, he is taking down well-known GGO players in order to spread fear and panic."

Ken says, "Sinon is one of the few snipers of GGO because the abilities needed to be a sniper are also skills developed by more like player skills rather than game stats."

Matt says, "Plus, she also wields one of the rarest guns of GGO: The Hecate II sniper rifle."

Yolei says, "Wait, but that Pale Rider guy didn't appear in GGO until around a month ago and he was formally one of our suspects. Since Sinon is well-known and didn't hear from him, it doesn't make sense that Death Gun would target him. I mean, he is good, but his skills haven't become well-known."

Ami says, "Yolei has a good point. While Pale Rider had the skills to match the well-known players of GGO like XeXeeD and Tarako, he wasn't well-known since he is a recent addition. Also, based on what we know, Dyne is quite well-known in that game and Death Gun didn't even give him a glance. Remember, in the tournament, once you are eliminate, you have to stay in your 'dead' avatars until a final winner, so, he could have shot him in his helpless condition, but he didn't."

Michelle says, nodding her head, "Ami-chan is right."

Hotaru asks, "What is so different about Sinon from that Dyne?"

Ken says, "That's a good question Hotaru."

Cody says, "However, since player information is so guarded by the company, who is 'sketchy' and 'secretive', it is going to be hard to figure out."

Yolei says, rolling her eyes, "That's for sure."

Ken says, "Well, something tells me that Kazuto might have already figured it out."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "That would be big brother for you." Everyone whips around to see none other than Eternal Sailor Celestial walking into the room in which she is flanked by her guardian feline, Trivia, and Mina's and Serena's guardian felines, Luna and Artemis.

Joe says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Gatomon says, "Got that right, Joe."

Sailor Celestial says, "I figure that you would be here since the only places that you were be sure to do this are few and far between including the Moon Kingdom."

Mina says, nervously, "Hey, Sailor Celestial…"

Sailor Celestial says, "Asuna is on her way to the hospital where big brother is diving now."

There are looks of surprise and shock from most of the others and TK says, with a sigh, "Yeah, Death Gun is part of Laughing Coffin."

Sailor Celestial says, "We already figured that out." Sailor Celestial asks, "Do you know how he is doing it?"

Ken says, "We're not sure, but we have a theory."

Tai says, "Technically, you have a theory, Ken. We are just following up on that theory."

Ami says, her eyes growing wide, "And I think that theory might have panned out everyone." When everyone looks at Ami, she says, "I may know who Death Gun is in real-life and who he was in Sword Art Online."

Everyone's eyes grow wide and Sailor Celestial asks, with a serious tone, "Who?"

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 7: Death Gun, the Sniper, and Twin Gunswords**

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, ISL Ragnarok**_

Within ISL Ragnarok of GGO, Kirito is outside of the cave and having his terminal for the satellite scan in which he activates it to look at the display for the whole landscape in which he knows that Usagi and Sinon wouldn't appear on the display since they were in the cave. Kirito notices that Death Gun or Sterben, as his actual player handle in this game, isn't also displayed, but it isn't surprising since Kirito, now, knows about his Optical Camo. However, he is surprised to see a lot of grey dots in the desert area in which indicates a lot of players were 'terminated' in this area in which he noticed that two of the last 'blips' on the screen showing that two of the surviving players knocked each other out. But then Kirito sees something that makes his eyes grow wide.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"That's not good at all. Usagi's theory might be right."_ Kirito then returns inside of the cave and Usagi and Sinon looks at Kirito.

Usagi asks, "What's up, Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Not good, Usagi. I think that you might have been right in what you said before."

Usagi asks, "Huh?"

Sinon asks, "What's the situation?"

Kirito responds, "In the last scan, two players knocked each other out and that leaves you, Usagi, I, Yamikaze, the second place winner of the last tournament, and Death Gun despite not being seen by the terminal."

Usagi says, "We know why with that camo of his."

Sinon says, "That means that we are the last left. I wonder why no one has looked in this area."

Kirito says, "Death Gun might have done that. I saw a lot of grey dots in the area. Most likely, Death Gun wants to take us down himself and he is letting no one get in his way, but thankfully, because I can see them, they weren't 'disconnected' that means that they weren't Death Gun's targets."

Sinon says, "That's good. However, it looks like he will get the 'Max Kills' award."

Kirito says, "Yamikaze, however, might be on his way since he could have seen in with his terminal. All I know about him is that he is the runner up in the last tournament from what Usagi, Dai, Akari, and Mamoru told me. I need to know a little more just in case."

Usagi says, "He is a heavy AGI and known as the 'Run and Gun Demon' since he runs around and shoots a lot of bullets with his lightweight submachine using the dodging the effect to avoid major damage from his opponents, but he is a pretty good sharpshooter no joke. While XeXeeD won the last tournament, they saw that it was due to him getting that rare gun and armor with his 'dirty trick' with his promotion of AGI stats while going with strength and vitality. There are plenty that say that Yamikaze is the better player skill wise."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Well, that's good to know."

Sinon says, "No disrespect to Yamikaze, but I think that we should use him as bait. Since Death Gun is after me and his accomplish is waiting to inject me only when I got shot by the pistol and by the pistol only, we could use him as our decoy. When Death Gun shoots him with his rifle to get Yamikaze out of the way, we can figure out his location and take him out. It is a better idea than using both of you as bait."

Usagi says, with a nod, "True."

Kirito says, "I would be for that…until this complication came up. I checked the count of losers and survivors and the number only goes up to twenty-seven. There is one missing."

There are gasps and Usagi asks, "Wait! Are you sure, Kirito?"

Kirito says, "I checked, Usagi. I checked hard. It has been only thirty minutes passed when Death Gun had shot Pale Rider and then attempted to murder Sinon which meant that Pale Rider's home was thirty minutes away from where Sinon is in the real world. It might not be impossible, but I really don't think so."

Usagi asks, concerned, "You mean that I was right to say that Death Gun could have more than one real world accomplish?"

Sinon gives a look of shock and Kirito says, with a nod, "We can't deny that possibility, Usagi. Remember, there were around ten survivors of Laughing Coffin when SAO ended and I wouldn't be surprised that they found reach other when they were forced to go through 'mental rehab' as other 'criminal players' had to."

Usagi says, with a snarl, "This is why I said that players like them had to be sorted out and those like Laughing Coffin should have been put in mental institutions for the rest of their lives."

Kirito tells Usagi, "I would be lying if I said that I didn't agree with you, Usagi."

Sinon asks, in disbelief, "I don't…I don't understand! Why? Why would they go to such lengths? Why? When they were released from that horrible game…?"

Usagi responds, with a solemn tone, "Kayaba…He twisted and destroyed many lives, but just because he 'destroyed' a life doesn't mean that they were killed." When Sinon looks at Usagi, she says, solemnly, "Death Gun represents the darkness that was left over from Sword Art Online and those in Laughing Coffin are those that still carry on that darkness. During the year after the game, I found plenty of those that couldn't let the darkness of SAO go." Images of Kaiou and Rosalia come into Usagi's mind and she says, "SAO wasn't a game…A normal game anyway. It was a wonderful dream turned into a sadistic nightmare because of the obsession of one man and it created pure fiends like Death Gun. Death Gun is part of the legacy of SAO and I can't rest until that legacy is nothing more than just a memory which can never hurt anyone again."

Sinon asks, "How do you live with such a burden?"

Usagi replies, with a smile, "It is friends like Kirito that helped me kept me sane in SAO and it was the people I love back IRL that inspired me to keep going. And it is all of them that help push me on into the future." Usagi says, with a serious tone, "However, you can't fully understand, but this is more than personal for me. I need to do this. I trusted that man. I loved him like a second father in fact and he betrayed me in the worst way possible. I, now, live with scars in my heart that will never heal. I fight on to make sure that no one will suffer by that man like I have suffered ever again. His legacy have put burden on others including people that are close to me that you can't imagine, Sinon." Within Usagi's mind, the memories of what happened with Suguha/Sailor Celestial comes back to her mind.

Sinon says, amazed, "Usagi…"

Kirito tells Sinon, "It can also be also like why I am a swordsman and why you are a sniper."

Sinon says, "Well, we can't let them win. To be honest, I can't call Death Gun and his associates PK because players who PK fight fair, but this…this is cold blooded murder. They are making a mockery of us, player versus player type players. We can't let them get away with this. We have to beat Death Gun and bring him and his associates to justice." Usagi was about to say something, but Sinon says, "And don't tell me that it is yours and Kirito's responsibility. The instant that they started killing…murdering people that play this game, it became my fight as much as yours."

Kirito tells Usagi, in a whisper, "Something tells me not to argue with her."

Usagi responds, nodding her head and in a whisper, "Yeah."

Sinon says, "I'll take out Yamikaze." Usagi and Kirito give a look of surprise and Sinon says, "Until we know otherwise, Yamikaze could be a target of Death Gun and the instant that he is hit, he is a goner. But he doesn't know that he will seek to take you since he must have saw you during the last scan. It won't matter that Usagi will be with you since he has faced multiple opponents before. You can't have him on your butts as you and Usagi are fighting Death Gun in which he will take advantage as you are distracted by him. When I take of Yamikaze, you can focus all of your strength on Death Gun." Sinon says, with a glare, "And I don't need protecting you as you two are thinking."

Usagi says, nervously, "Uh, yep. I got you, Sinon." Usagi gives a sigh and she gives a look that tells Kirito 'don't argue with her'.

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Okay." Kirito tells Sinon, "Usagi and I will go on the buggies and you should go to a high up location to find a good sniping location."

Sinon says, "Understood."

Usagi tells Sinon, "Remember, Sinon, after you take the shot against Yamikaze, so, Death Gun will see any shot when you go after him when you take care of Yamikaze."

Sinon responds, "Roger."

Soon enough, Usagi and Kirito take the buggies and Usagi tells Sinon, "Good luck."

Sinon replies, with a nod, "You too." Usagi and Kirito then race off in the buggies while Sinon looks around in which she then takes off running to a good sniping location. Later on, Kirito and Usagi are standing together on top of a sand berm knowing that their enemy is out there, invisible due to his Optical Camo, but the two of them go back to the lessons that they learned from SAO to detect him. On the meanwhile, Sinon is on top of a rocky structure and set up to keep an eye for Yamikaze to take him to allow Usagi and Kirito to focus on Death Gun. For a short while, there is nothing, but silence as Kirito closes his eyes and focuses his senses to find Death Gun. While her eyes remain open, Usagi is also focusing her senses and recalling her experiences in SAO, the skills and abilities that she had as the 'White Valkyrie of SAO', to combat this threat. Just then both Kirito and Usagi sense major 'killer intent' and where it has coming from.

Usagi yells out, "Kirito, bend your head away from me now!" Usagi bends her head in one direction and Kirito does the same in which a bullet passes by his head clipping one of the long bangs going down the left side of his virtual avatar's face before it zipped off to a nearby rock formation. Nearby, Yamikaze, going after Kirito and Usagi, didn't expect such a thing and while he doesn't duck down, he slows down to take cover in a nearby formation of rocks.

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Now!"_ Sinon steadies herself, uses her scope to zoom in on Yamikaze, and she pulls the trigger in which her Hecate gives off a roaring boom as it fires. Sinon sees the shocked look of Yamikaze's face as he noticed the Hecate's muzzle flash before the bullet strikes home and sends Yamikaze sprawling to the ground in which a familiar red sign with the word 'Dead' on it appear over Yamikaze's form indicating that he was out. Sinon reloads her Hecate and turns her scope to Usagi and Kirito who are making their charge at Death Gun in which the shots from his Silent Assassin, but Kirito and Usagi are either dodging the attacks or blocking them with minor assistances from the bullet line defensive system built into the game itself. Sinon aims her scope at Death Gun and he, noticing the bullet line from Sinon, aims at her in which they fire at the same time. The two virtual bullets miss each other by mere millimeters causing both bullets to be sent slightly off course due to the closeness of each other causing Sinon's scope to be smash by Death Gun's bullet and Sinon's Hecate bullet to destroy Death Gun's Silent Assassin.

Usagi thinks in her mind, exciting, _"Way to go, Sinon!"_ Usagi tells Kirito, "Sinon destroyed his gun!"

Kirito says, "And he can't use his pistol against us since it would expose him as a phony. Take him down now!" Usagi nods his head as the two of them charge, but they notice that Death Gun has what looks like his destroyed gun's barrel in his hands, however, Death Gun takes out something from the barrel which seems to be a pointed metal rod. However, Kirito charges in what looks like a **Vorpal Strike** , but Death Gun manages to dodge and impale Kirito in the shoulder causing him some minor damage, but plenty of discomfort since GGO had a low level pain absorbers.

Usagi yells out, "Kirito!" Usagi charges in with her light sword, but Death Gun easily pulls his 'pointed rod' out of Kirito's virtual avatar, dodges the assault, and Usagi yelps as she gets hit from something similar to the **Star Splash** Sword Skill of SAO/ALO causing multiple 'scratches' to appear on her virtual avatar form.

Kirito shouts out, shocked, "Usagi!"

Usagi grunt as she manages to stay on her feet, leap away a bit, and she grunts out, "I'm okay, Kirito."

Death Gun says, "Not for long, White Valkyrie. It seems like your skills have dulled. If it was the 'old you', she would be shaking her head at such a sloppy attempt to dodge."

Usagi asks, "How do you know that I'm who you say I am?"

Death Gun responds, "Like you, the other players didn't know our faces and let's just say that I had a bit of 'help' in tricking the survivors of the last boss battle to learn what you look like and your name that your friend, the Black Swordsman, shouted out during that fight when you nearly killed yourself."

Kirito says, "I thought so."

Death Gun says, "You are no better, Black Swordsman. If the old you saw that attempt at a **Vorpal Strike** , he would be shaking his head."

Kirito says, "True, but you are not part of Laughing Coffin anymore."

Death Gun asks, "Oh? So, you finally remember?"

Usagi retorts, "After all of the clues that you gave us…We might."

Death Gun retorts, "You may not remember as much as you think, White Valkyrie."

Usagi asks, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Death Gun responds, "You are going to find out."

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Chiyoda Ward**_

Within the Chiyoda Ward, we find Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter using Michelle's/Neptune's Aqua Mirror to look inside of Kazuto's hospital room.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Man. He looks stressed out."

Sailor Mars says, "He must be in intense combat 'over there'. I don't like this." Soon after, the two of them witness Asuna entering the room and going by Kazuto's side.

Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "What's she doing here?"

Sailor Mars says, "They must have found out."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "You don't think…?"

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know so, Jupiter." Soon after, they witness the MMO Stream picture of what's happened at the Bullet of Bullets tournament at GGO appear on a nearby television screen where they see Kirito and Usagi facing off against Death Gun.

Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "Is that them?"

Sailor Mars says, "I think so. It has their typical handles. However, I've got to say that Meatball Head really has no fashion sense."

Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Mars, with a smirk, "Really, Mars?"

Sailor Mars asks, with a glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Anyway, it looks like they found Death Gun."

Sailor Mars asks, sarcastically, "What was your first clue? The creepy cloak?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, curiously, "Okay, I get it. But what's with this handle? Steven?"

Sailor Mars says, "I don't think that's Steven misspelled Jupiter." They then overhear from Nurse Aki that Death Gun's 'true GGO name' is Sterben and it is the German and medical term for a person dying in the hospital."

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Not surprising there."

Sailor Mars says, taking out her communicator, "I'm going to call the others to see what's going on their end and tell them this information. It might be a clue." Sailor Jupiter nods her head as Sailor Mars prepares to call the others on her communicator to inform them of what they saw as well as see if learning of Death Gun's GGO handle is a vital clue.

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, ISL Ragnarok**_

Back in GGO, we return to the situation between Death Gun, Usagi, and Kirito as they stare at each other.

Kirito says, "That's an unusual weapon. In fact, I never heard of metal swords in GGO to begin with."

Death Gun responds, "That's very poor study for you, Black Swordsman. The Bayonet Creation skill, an offshoot of the Knife Creation skill, let's you make this."

Usagi says, "I get it. It is kind of a Blacksmithing skill and you make bladed weapons that you can attach to an end of a rifle. It is not exactly a sword, but an attachment to turn your empty rifle into a pike."

Death Gun says, "Very good, White Valkyrie. However, this is the longest and heaviest I can make it."

Kirito says, "Well, I doubt that you can make anything that Usagi and I would like."

Death Gun retorts, "Still prefer swords with high strength requirements? Then the two of you must be disappointed with those toys in your hands."

Usagi says, with a smile, "You know there are plenty of sci-fi buffs that would disagree with you."

Kirito says, with a grin, "As well as I because I always wanted to use one of these. I've seen quite a few sci-fi shows and flicks myself. Plus, a sword is a sword after all. If it can cut your health to zero, I'm happy."

Death Gun says, "You, two, haven't lost your spunk, but can you pull it off? I doubt that. The two of you have breathed too much of the real world's stinking air."

Usagi retorts, "Same would go for you, pal."

Death Gun says, "Maybe…or maybe not. You should remember that I am a true red player unlike the Black Swordsman. He only killed to survive and out of fear."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "And to protect others from sick fiends like you! SAO is over! It no longer exists!"

Death Gun responds, "Wrong, White Valkyrie. You are still here and as long as you remain, like the Black Swordsman and I, it isn't over. Not yet."

Usagi says, "It will be once Kirito and I stop you. We will not allow the players of GGO or the game itself suffer under your yoke. You will not turn this into another Sword Art Online."

Death Gun replies, "We shall see, White Valkyrie."

Kirito says, "Sooner than you think since we know your little trick."

Death Gun asks, "Oh?" Kirito then informs Death Gun about how he figured out he killed the three possibly four players so far with what he discussed with Usagi and Sinon.

When Kirito is done with his explanation, Usagi says, "I have three IRL friends that worked as part of the SAO Task Force and they know all of the survivor's character names and real names. Once we figure out your old handle, it will be a piece of cake to find you in the real world and then it is 'game over' for good, jerk."

However, after some moments, Death Gun gives a nasty laugh and he responds, "Very interesting idea, Valkyrie. However, you and the Black Swordsman can't stop me. That's because you will never remember my old name."

Kirito asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Death Gun says, "You have forgotten, huh? When the battle was over, before you sent me to jail, I tried to you my name. But you said: 'I don't want to know your name and I don't need to because I will never see you again.'" Kirito gasps as he remembers what happened after that horrible battle and Death Gun tells Kirito and Usagi, both of whom have shocked looks, "You and the White Valkyrie don't remember my name because I NEVER gave you my name. You can't do anything. I will crush both of you and you will watch, helplessly, as I kill the girl." He then rushes at seemly incredible speed and attacks both Usagi and Kirito in which they try to counter him, but their light swords, which seemly cut through anytime, are blocked by the estoc with Death Gun also out maneuvering them in which he keeps hitting them with a lot of strikes. The strikes don't cause a lot of HP damage to either of them, but there are so many of them that both Usagi's and Kirito's HP continue to drop. Even with the battle being two on one, Death Gun is outmatching them.

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Back in the Sailor Scouts' base within Crown Fruit Arcade, the others, now joined by Sailor Celestial, only watch helplessly as they watch as Kirito and Usagi are getting out matched by Death Gun on the screen.

Sailor Celestial says, concerned, "Sis! Big brother!"

Amara says, with a serious expression, "They are getting pummeled."

Hotaru asks, confused, "How is this possible? Kazuto has his ALO avatar data transferred and Serena-hime developed her GGO avatar quite well."

Trista says, "Since GGO is another game developed by 'The Seed' which has its bases from SAO and the original ALO, Death Gun must have transferred his SAO data into the game and most likely, he has been improving."

Cody says, "He could have been improving in prison too."

Ken says, with a sneer, "You are most likely right Cody."

Tai says, with an annoyed sneer, "He has been in prison for around several months and plenty of them to gain a few new 'tricks'."

Matt says, with a sneer, "And personally, I think he's glad they are here. He wants to make them suffer by making them unable to stop him from killing Sinon-san."

Amara says, "Typical. Revenge plot."

Ken says, shaking his head, "No, it isn't just revenge. As we have said, in a way, he has 'tasted blood' and like vampire, he can't get enough of it."

Yolei says, nodding her head, "That's right. They are in it mainly for the killing. It is like a drug to them. They want to make Kazuto and Serena suffered because they, especially Serena, worked hard to stop them, but this is to satisfy their 'bloodlust'."

Mina says, shocked, "That's sick!"

Tai says, seriously, "That's Laughing Coffin."

TK says, with a nod, "They lost their humanity a long time ago. However, Kirito and Usagi…Kazuto and Serena stopped them before and they can do it again."

Joe says, "They aren't doing so good, TK. Even two on one, Death Gun is getting the better of them."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Come on, big brother. I know you and Serena can do this!"_

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

Back within GGO, we are inside of SBC Glocken as Dai, Akari, and Mamoru are looking at the same scene with looks of shock and horror on their faces."

Dai yells out, "Damn it! They are getting pummeled!"

Akari says, "I can't believe his skill."

Mamoru says, with a serious tone, "He isn't any ordinary player. Remember, he is an SAO survivor like Kirito and Usagi."

Dai says, "No joke. In just a while, he has become as good as any of the elite in this VRMMO."

Mamoru says, "It could be possible that he added his SAO avatar data into this avatar too."

Akari asks Mamoru, "Are you sure?"

Mamoru says, "It is possible with the way that VRMMO are in these days."

Dai says, "Whatever the case, they are getting their asses kicked."

Mamoru's hands turn into the fists and he mentally hated being so helpless to help the person that he loves in which he thinks, _"Come on, Meatball Head. You have gone through Beryl and Metallia, the Negamoon, Heart Snatchers and Pharaoh Ninety, the Dead Moon Circus, and Chaos who possessed Sailor Galaxia as well as SAO itself! I know that you can do it! I believe in you! Win!"_

 _ **December 14, 2025, GGO, ISL Ragnarok**_

Back to the battlefield of the BoB, Usagi and Kirito are doing their best to fight against Death Gun, but even two on one, Death Gun is matching them move for move and while he is landed significant blows with his estoc, which is made from the hardest metal of the game which can block even their light swords, and inflicted significant damage on both of them.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Just one opening. If Usagi or I could make an opening for the other. I've also got to remember. I know now. I didn't forget. I pretended to forget. I had to know his name somewhere."_ As Kirito sorts through his memories, Death Gun prepares to inflict another hit on Kirito.

But then Usagi's voice booms out, "That's it! XaXa!" Death Gun recoils and hesitates allowing Kirito to deflect his estoc as well as leap back. Usagi then shouts out, "Kirito, his name is Red-Eyed XaXa, one of the top lieutenant in Laughing Coffin! The one with Johnny Black, the poison knife wielder!" Death Gun then yelps as he is hit in the arm by several shots from Usagi's weapon and he leaps away in which Kirito looks at Death Gun and his eyes widen as the memories scream back into his mind.

Kirito shouts out, seriously, "You're right! You! You're Red-Eyed XaXa! That was your name!" As Kirito and Death Gun stare down each other, a bullet line appears in their sight and goes over to XaXa in which XaXa. Kirito doesn't hear the shot and quickly realizes that it was a feint by Sinon causing him to leap to attack, but Death Gun prepares to use his Optical Camo and dodging ability to get away. However, he had forgotten about Usagi allowing to use up her magazine in her rifle and land enough shot to disable his camo by landing enough hits. Death Gun prepare to unleash another barrage of assault with his estoc, but Usagi gets in his way and takes the hits for Kirito with one impaling her in the waist, however, she then grabs Death Gun's arm and restrains him.

Usagi yells out, "Kirito, now! Do it!" Death Gun roars as he throws Usagi aside, but it is too late as Kirito uses his light sword to cleave Death Gun's avatar too and in massive explosion, his cut apart avatar flies up before crashing down to the ground with a 'thud'. With that done, Kirito, with many pixels in his avatar's forms due to the damage that he took, struggles to regain his breath.

However, Death Gun says, "It's not over…We won't let it end…He will…" However, the light from his avatar's eyes fade and the sign with the word 'Dead' appears over his form to show that he is been 'eliminated' from the tournament and his threat to Sinon is over.

Kirito says, "No, XaXa. It is over. We will find your accomplices in no time. This is the end of Laughing Coffin and their bloodshed for good." Kirito turns to Usagi, but he sees that the 'Dead' tag is over her avatar as well. Kirito says, with a smile, "Thanks, Usagi. Don't worry, we'll get you back home in no time." Soon after, Kirito confronts Sinon gives him her real world name and information while using a plasma grenade to 'kill' them both causing both of them to be declared the winners of the third Bullet of Bullets tournament of GGO.

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Within the Sailor Scouts' base within the Crown Fruit Arcade, Darien, Davis, Kari, and Serena open their eyes and when they regain 'consciousness', they remove the Amusphere from their heads and look into the eyes of the others.

Veemon says, "Davis, you're back!"

Davis nods his head and Davis tells Serena, with a smirk, "Nice to take one for the team."

Serena responds, "Yeah, but I don't want to do that again. It wasn't as bad when Sugou negated ALO's pain absorbers, but it isn't fun."

Kari says, with a smile, "I'll bet Serena."

Darien tells Serena, "Great job, Serena."

Serena says, with a smile, "I try."

Sailor Celestial says, "Try to scare us half to death sis."

Serena yells out, surprised to see Sailor Celestial, "Celestial, what are you doing here?"

Amara tells Serena, "Why do you think Dumpling?"

Cody says, "They saw what happened to Pale Rider in ALO."

Serena says, nervously, "Oh."

Sailor Celestial says, "And we got the full details from Seijirou too."

Serena says, rubbing her head nervously, "Oh, right." Serena says, "But that means…"

Sailor Celestial says, "Asuna is probably with big brother now."

Serena says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Mina says, "You got that right, Serena."

Serena says, shaking her head, "Oh, wait! I've got to tell you now! Death Gun! He is…!"

Tai says, "Red-Eyed XaXa. We know Serena. We managed to figure it out."

Serena asks, surprised, "You did?"

Izzy says, with a smile, "Ken worked on a theory when we learned about Death Gun's GGO avatar name."

Serena asks, confused, "So, what? It is just a messed up version of Steven?"

Ami tells Serena, "It's not 'Steven', Serena. His penname is Sterben. It is a German word and a medical term for someone that has died in a hospital."

Serena's eyes grow wide and Cody says, "Because of that, Ken crossed referenced the survivors of Laughing Coffin with hospitals."

Ken says, "Death Gun or Red-Eyed XaXa's real name is Shouichi Shinkawa. His family is in the medical 'business', but he has been sick and frail much of his life and he has been moving from hospital and home as well as school for much of his early life. His family gave up on him taking over the business and pushed it onto his younger brother…"

Davis, Kari, and Serena latch onto Ken's words, through with different reasons, and Serena says, "A medical business? That explains on how they did it."

Lita asks, "Did what?"

Serena responds, "Kill those players, Lita. Kirito managed to figure out how Death Gun did it." Soon after, Serena explains what Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon discussed about how Death Gun killed players like XeXeeD and Pale Rider.

When she is done, there are plenty looks of shock and Darien says, "Now, it is starting to make sense. Since he is the son of a medical practitioner, he could have easy access to the chemicals."

Joe says, "Plus, easy access to a special 'Master Key' that medical, especially emergency personal, use to get into people's homes when they are in trouble and they can't unlock the electronic locks."

Tai says, seriously, "Now, we know his trick."

Kari asks Ken, "Ken, does he have a younger brother?

Ken responds, "Yes, he does."

Davis yells out, "Veemon, you need do digivolve and get us to Yushima on the double!"

The others are shocked and TK asks, "What's the rush?!"

Davis shouts out, "Because that jerk's younger brother is the 'other Death Gun'!"

The others gasp in shock and Jun asks, "But how do you…?"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "There isn't time! We've got to get to Sinon's place right now!"

TK says, "But we don't know where she is."

Darien says, "But Kazuto does. We saw them talking before Sinon-san blew both of them up to make the tournament a tie for both of them. We need to call Kazuto."

Kari says, "We already know. Sinon's real name is Shion Asada and she lives in Yoncho-me in Yushima."

The others give shocked looks and Matt says, "We don't have the time."

Sailor Celestial says, "I can teleport us there."

Serena tells Ami, "Contact Raye and Lita. Tell them to go with Kazuto and assist him since Death Gun's 'assistant' can still be there."

Luna and Artemis, the two guardian felines, leap over and Luna says, "We'll send over the information to Seijirou. Like it or not, we are going to need his help."

Amara says, "I already don't like it."

Tai says, "Let's move people!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines prepare to move out to Sinon's IRL home in order to save her from the danger that's looming over her."

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Bunkyo Ward**_

However, it seems to be too late as we arrive on the scene at Shion Asada's home in Yushima, part of the Bunkyo Ward, as we find her on her simple bed with a young teenage male of around 16 years of age in which he is small and skinny with short brown hair and brown eyes with dark blue jeans and a dark yellow nylon pullover looming over her. His name is Kyouji Shinkawa, the younger brother of Shouichi Shinkawa AKA Red-Eyed XaXa of SAO. He has a syringe of succinylcholine in one of his hand and he has just revealed that he is part of the Death Gun plot in which for the first two murders, XeXeeD and Tarako, he was the one in his brother's avatar, Sterben AKA 'Death Gun', in which he shot them in-game while his brother injected them. But with her, Kyouji insisted to be the one to do since he is obsessively in love with Shion.

Kyouji tells Shion, showing an insane look in his eyes, "I didn't want anyone else to touch you. In fact, I didn't want to inject you with the drug today though I knew my brother would be mad. Come on, we can go away. We don't need this stinking reality. We could go into another VRMMO…a fantasy themed ones…we can live there as husband and wife…going on adventures…It will be a blast…"

Shion says, fearfully, "You can't…without his partner…your brother will be a lost…I didn't get shot by Death Gun…and everyone will start to doubt it…"

Kyouji responds, madness evidence in his eyes, "It's fine. We had three targets today and brother brought another helper to carry it out. A guild mate from SAO he said. He's already got a replacement for my position. I don't want to put you in scum like XeXeeD and Tarako. You belong to me not Death Gun." Kyouji starts to touch Shion in 'intimate way' causing Shion to whimper in fear and she tries to deny that this was happening. This wasn't her friend.

Shion asks, weakly and fearfully, "But you shouldn't think about dying…What about becoming a doctor?"

Kyouji gives a wide-eyed look and he then says, an insane expression on his face, "I decided that this stupid reality doesn't mean anything to me anymore! As long as I could become the strongest in GGO I would have been happy…But then that piece of crap…XeXeeD…He lied how AGI builds being the best…and thanks to that cheating coward, Spiegel can barely equip an M-Sixteen! I can barely even make back the fee! GGO meant everything to me! I gave up everything for it!"

Shion asks, horrified at his words, "You mean that why's you killed XeXeeD?"

Kyouji responds, with an insane smile on his features, "Is there any better sacrifice to make to create a legend about Death Gun being the greatest player in GGO…No, the greatest player in all VRMMO games?! I killed XeXeeD, Tarako, Pale Rider, and Garrett! Even the idiots playing GGO have to realize that Death Gun's power is reveal and I'm the greatest alive! Now, I have no need for this dumb reality anymore. Come with me, Asada…"

Shion says, weakly, "Shinkawa…you can't do this. You can still turn back…you can start over…come with me to police…"

Kyouji says, with the insane look in his eyes, "Reality doesn't matter anymore. Now become one with me, Asada…you are so beautiful…" Shion whimpers as her insane friend's hands roam all over her body causing her feelings of major disgust and he says, with an insane smile, "I love you, Asada…I've always loved you…ever since I heard what happened to you at school…" Shion's eyes widen and Kyouji says, "You wouldn't find another girl that shot a bad guy dead with a gun. It's incredible. Didn't I tell you have true power? That's why I pick the Black Star Fifty-Four to be central in Death Gun's legend." Kyouji started to say Shion's last name with the insane tone in his voice and she fell into despair as she realized that she never understood the person that she thought was the only person outside of her family that she could trust. She lost herself in despair and retreated into her own mind. She wanted not to experience this…this betrayal and she just wanted to fade away. However, her thoughts turn to Usagi and Kirito and she realized that those two could come over in which if they come over, one of them could die because most likely, Kyouji could turn the poison on them.

In the depths of her mind, Shion, curled up into a ball, couldn't let that happen, but she thought, _"It wouldn't change a thing. I can't…do anything."_

Just then familiar female voice, sounding much like her own, responds, "Yes, you can. We've only watched out for ourselves. We've only fought for ourselves. That's why we never noticed what happened with Kyouji. It may be too late for us now, but at least, we can fight for someone else in the end." Shion looks to see herself as Sinon of GGO right in front of her and Sinon extends her hand.

Shion doesn't know to take the other's hand, but another female voice says, with a strong yet gentle voice, **"You have the power, Shion. You have the strength within you. The future is what you make it. Take her hand…your 'other hand' and come into the light. You have the power, Shion."**

The warmth of those words give Shion strength and she takes her 'other self's' hand in which Sinon gives a smile causing her to say as both of them glow, "I have been waiting so long, Shion. You have taken the first step. Now…Let's go." Soon after, 'Sinon' then transforms into a brand new Sailor Scout!

This new Sailor Scout has Sinon's hairstyle, but she has pale blue hair with her bangs on either side of her face held by black clips, a golden sigil in the shape of the symbol of Orion on her forehead, light pink colored lips, a black cloth choker with a golden jewel in the shape of a bow and arrow in the center of the choker around her neck, jewels in the form of a bow and a sniper rifle adorned her ears as earrings, her sailor collar is a dark forest green, her bodysuit is silvery-white with dark silver heart jewel with a golden bow and arrow attached to the silver heart jewel along with four silvery-white wings attached to the sides of the heart jewel, she has shoulder pads similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulder pads expect they are pale blue, she has black fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows with pale green bands at the ends, her skirt is a mixture of pale blue, deep dark forest green, and silvery-white, and she is wearing a black version of Sailor Uranus' high-heeled boots with a pair of two huge and fluffy silvery-white feather wings coming out of her back. In her two hands, there is a beautiful golden and black European style long bow.

Shion gasps as she is enveloped in the light and she feels new 'inner strength and power' flowing through her and back outside of her mind, Shion's body starts to glow, much to Kyouji's confusion, but he then yelps as a powerful 'force' from Shion's form throws him to the wall opposite of Shion's bed rendering him senseless, but not unconsciousness, for several moments. When he regains his senses, he looks up only to see the brand new Sailor Scout that 'Sinon' transformed into only with a 'major upgrade'!

This brand new Sailor Scout has Sinon's hairstyle tucked in a silvery-blue zunari kabuto Japanese samurai helmet with a golden majestic eagle on top portion with an icy-blue jewel in the shape of an Asian Leviathan wrapped around it, her face remains the same, the black cloth choker has been replaced by metallic version, her earrings remain the same, her sailor fuku has been replaced by a full armored version of the Sailor Scout fuku that's icy-blue in color with dark silver heart jewel now has icy blue jewel that looks like Black-Winged Dragon along with golden bow and arrow as well as eight silvery-white wings, her shoulder pads are now armored and they look the armored shoulder pads from Rowen's Armor of Strata, her arms are covered in black colored armor with her hands covered in fingerless armored gloves with a silver metallic mini-crossbow attached to her right backhand, her armored mini-skirt is silver-white, black, and icy-blue color, she has black armored kneepads, and silvery-white armored high-heeled boots that goes up and connected to the kneepads with the high-heeled boots having three inch knife-like stiletto heels. She has a silver-blue version of the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's Power Bow attached to the rear of her skirt with an icy-blue version of the Red Ninja Storm Ranger's Hawk Blaster and a white version of the Turbo Ranger's Turbo Blaster attached to right side of her skirt. Finally, there are eight huge and fluffy silver-white feathered wings coming out of her back.

The new Sailor Scout that Shion has become looks over herself and she thinks in her mind, _"I…I'm a…I'm a Sailor Scout?"_

Kyouji's eyes widen in shock and surprise and he says, stunned, "No way." He then looks to see the syringe of the compound that he threatened and he crawls over to it only for an arrow from the new Sailor Scout's crossbow to shatter into pieces spreading the dangerous liquid all over the floor.

Kyouji looks back to see the new Sailor Scout glaring at him and she says, "I trusted you and you used my painful past to murder people."

She then aims her crossbow at Kyouji and he says, weakly, "Asada…"

The new Sailor Scout responds, "The name is Valkyrie Sailor Orion to you! I am the huntress of the Sailor Scouts, dedicated to hunting evil and dropping them with my keen eye! And you are my prey."

Kyouji says, weakly, "You won't kill me…"

The new Sailor Scout, Sailor Orion, responds, "Are you sure about that? You said it yourself. I am the one with the power and now, I have the power to decide your fate. Now, let's see how you like when your life or death is in someone else's hands." The willpower drained from Kyouji and his 'gun of death' gone, he can only do one thing: Run. He leapt to his feet, ran for the door, unlocked clumsy, and opened it door.

However, a female voice shouts out in front of him, "Hey, Death Gun!" Kyouji turns around only to get bashed in the face by two fists and send spiraling onto the floor as well as into unconsciousness. Soon after, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Kazuto enter the room where they find the unconscious Kyouji and Sailor Orion waiting for them.

Sailor Mars asks, surprised, "Who are you?"

Sailor Orion replies, a bit nervously, "I'm…I'm Valkyrie Sailor Orion."

Kazuto asks, recognizing Sailor Orion's voice, "Sinon?"

When Sailor Orion looks at Kazuto, the image of his GGO avatar comes to her mind and she asks, surprised, "Kirito?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Friend of yours?"

Kazuto responds, "Dai's and Akari's friend from GGO."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, is everything all right in there?"

Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, _"Wait! Usagi?!"_

Sailor Jupiter responds, a bit nervously, "Yeah. By the way, does Sailor Pluto know a Sailor Scout by the name of Sailor Orion?"

There is silence after several moments and Sailor Mars responds, with a plain tone, "I think that's a 'yes', Jupiter." As Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Kazuto, and Sailor Orion stare at each other, we can see outside that Sailor Celestial, the rest of the Juuban Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners are assembled outside of Shion's/Sailor Orion's home, but what none of them seem to sense is that a figure from the rooftops that's some distance away from Shion's apartment home is watching with a pair of binoculars before taking off to the rooftops with super-human agility.

 _ **December 14, 2025, Unknown location**_

At the mysterious location, a young lady with long flowing dark blue hair and with lavender-white pupiless eyes is with Suzume.

Suzume asks, "Are you sure about this?"

The young lady replies, "Yes, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume says, "This is…unexpected."

The young lady asks, "Who is she?"

Suzume responds, "That's what we need to find out Hinata."

Soon after, Sakura makes her appearance and she asks, "Suzume-sensei, what will we do?"

Suzume asks, "What are you talking about Sakura?"

Sakura responds, "Our job with Zaskar, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume says, with a smile, "Yes, I know. I already got what they wanted."

Sakura asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Suzume replies, with a sly smile, "I've captured the third 'Death Gun' and I'm going to make sure that Zaskar will get compensation from the Shinkawa family."

The young lady with the dark blue hair asks, "You aren't going to 'fix' any sort of suit that Zaskar will make?"

Suzume says, with a sly smile, "No, but get truthful evidence that will force them to 'pay up' to the company."

Sakura replies, "That doesn't mean that you won't 'fix' a few things in order to make sure that they will get it their way."

Suzume responds, "True, Sakura."

The young lady, Hinata, asks, "Suzume-sensei, what do you truly want?"

Suzume replies, with a sly grin, "What do you think Hinata?" Suzume walks away, 'fixing' her glasses, and giving a cool sly smile on her lips as she walks away from them.

 _ **December 14, 2025, Tokyo, Bunkyo Ward**_

Back at Bunkyo Ward, we are at the roof of the apartment complex that contains Shion's/Sailor Orion's apartment home as said new Sailor Scout is being looked over by Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus says, with an annoyed tone, "Man! Why are all of these new Sailor Scouts getting the 'legendary upgrade' and none of us outside of Sailor Moon is? It's just not fair!"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Venus, "Don't be a baby, Venus."

Sailor Sun asks Sailor Pluto, "So, she is one of my Sailor Scouts?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "Like the Moon Kingdom, the Solaris Kingdom had an alliance of its own kingdoms with the kingdom at its head. Sailor Orion came from a world hidden within the Orion constellation and like her mythical namesake, she is the great huntress of the Sailor Scouts. She is like the shinobi for the Sailor Scouts. Or in present day Earth terms, she is like Special Forces and snipers of the world's militaries."

Sailor Uranus says, "That makes her an 'elite Sailor Senshi' then."

Sailor Pluto says, "Very elite, but only because of her skill. Back in the Silver Millennium, her 'hawk eyes' allowed her to shoot an arrow into a target no larger than a pigeon from about a mile away and if that target was said bird, she would get it right in the eye."

There are plenty of amazed looks and Mimi says, "Wow."

Sailor Orion asks, "Are you…Are you sure about me?"

Sailor Venus says, "You are wearing the armor…you wield the power…Sailor Scout for sure."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Orion, "Sinon…I mean Shion…I know that this is a lot to take in, but being Sailor Orion is a part of who you are."

Sailor Orion tells Sailor Moon, "I don't know…"

Kazuto tells Sailor Orion, "Sinon, I know this is tough, but I think that like my sister, you have these powers because you are the only one that can handle them."

Sailor Orion says, "I…"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Orion, with a smile, "I believe that you can."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Anyway, I think that you've had enough on your plate tonight."

Sailor Orion asks, "What do you think will happen to Kyouji?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's a good question. Technically, why he didn't kill anyone, he is still part of a conspiracy to murder."

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Orion, "Add to the fact that you could be considered attempted murder and attempted rape."

Davis says, "The dude is in major trouble, Shion."

Sailor Orion says, remembering, "But he also saw me transform into Sailor Orion when I 'awoke'."

The others look at each other and Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "That won't be a problem."

Sailor Orion asks, "How?"

Gatomon says, with a grin, "Look into my eyes."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "Geez, Gatomon."

Sailor Uranus says, "We didn't want to go to the level of that asshole, Sugou, but in order to protect you, we had Gatomon use her hypnosis abilities to erase that memory from his mind. He thinks that you bashed him off and ran for the door, unlocking before he stopped you, and then Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter knocked him out."

Sailor Orion asks, "You did?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smile, "He won't be using that as some kind of 'edge' against you anytime soon."

Sailor Orion asks, "What about his brother?"

Sailor Pluto says, "After we found that you were okay, we immediately went to their home and found Kyouji's brother who was Red-Eyed XaXa in SAO. He is now with the authorities in which we found the real life information for many GGO players including yours, XeXeeD, Tarako, Pale Rider, and another player that they killed during the tournament: Garrett."

Sailor Orion asks, with a solemn tone, "They did kill two people during the BoB after all?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a solemn nod, "We went to the addresses after we found the information. Shouichi made sure to write down the details of their victims and potential victims. Pale Rider and Garrett are really dead and we found the same compound that was in the syringe that Kyouji was prepared to use on you, Orion-san."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a snarl, "That makes Death Gun's 'count' four."

Kazuto says, "Thanks to our 'associate' in the Ministry's VR Division, the police were brought those locations quickly and there is more than enough evidence to determine their deaths were unnatural. And something tells me that we will get testimony from Shouichi soon enough."

Sora asks, "What makes you say that Kazuto?"

Yolei says, "He is from Laughing Coffin. They were proud of the horrors and misery that they caused. And remember, as Death Gun, he and his brother made sure to showcase their killings."

Sailor Sun says, "I believe that he will talk."

Davis says, with a snarl, "No joke."

Sailor Orion asks, "But what about the 'third Death Gun'?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's the problem. He was long gone. And I've got a bad feeling that despite we are going to learn who else's in on this, he won't be easy to find."

Gabumon says, "That's because he has a major 'head start' on all of us."

Patamon says, "No kidding."

Sailor Orion says, "I…I just don't get all of this. I don't get why he did all this." Sailor Orion then remembers her 'meeting' with Kyouji and she thinks in her mind, _"No…No, maybe I do."_

Sailor Moon says, in a comforting tone, "I know, Orion. It is hard to understand." Sailor Moon sighs, looks up into the sky, and she says, "They are remnants. Remnants of a dream that was turned into a nightmare prison for ten thousand people where nearly four thousands of them never returned from that nightmare."

Sailor Orion says, "Sword Art Online."

Sailor Moon nods her head and she says, "He…Kayaba is gone, but his legacy still lives on through those that can't let it go and continue its legacy in 'other worlds' like here and in GGO."

Sailor Orion asks, "Do you think…that the story of the legacy of Sword Art Online will ever end?"

Sailor Celestial says, walking over to Sailor Moon, "That's a good question, Orion-san. That's a VERY good question." Tuxedo Mask walks up behind Sailor Moon, embraces her, and she nuzzles herself against him as everyone looks at them and towards the sky as well as the moon in which questions of the future dominate their mind as this story, the story of 'Death Gun', is coming to its conclusion.

 **End of Chapter 7**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview (Usagi's voice)**

" **Next time: The Next Step."**

And there we go, everyone! The second to last chapter for the FIRST ARC of this new story is done! If you are a fan of my **Hollow Fragment** storyline, then you knew that this was coming, right? However, I doubted that the 'instant upgrade' was on your mind, huh? Well, Shion/Sinon/Sailor Orion isn't going into the 'background' and she is going to be a mainstay in the upcoming arcs AFTER the second arc of the story is done. What do I mean? You are going to have to read and find out, but I did give a preview of the second arc of this story in the final chapter of my last story of this storyline. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	8. Arc I, Final

Okay, everyone, we have arrived at the end…of the first arc of course. You can expect quite a bit of 'closer', but plenty of questions and foreshadowing into the future of this story. What do I mean, you ask? Well, everyone, you are going to have to read and see to find out and stay tuned for a preview of the next arc! Now, before I go, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 15, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of the Kirigaya household, Suguha is in her room with Trivia and they are discussing about what just happened with 'Death Gun' and GGO.

When she is done, Trivia says, "It seems like Heathcliff's legacy continues to 'live on' despite you sending away from the 'mortal realm', the real and virtual worlds, for good this time."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Yeah."

Trivia asks Suguha, "Are you okay, my hime?"

Suguha gives an annoyed look at Trivia and she replies, "I'm worried for my big brother and sis. I think that this situation reopened 'old wounds' for both of them."

Trivia says, "Fighting an old enemy from that nightmare might do that."

Suguha says, annoyed, "We have to work on your 'bed side manner', Trivia."

Trivia says, "How is Sailor Orion doing?"

Suguha says, "In complete shock, Trivia. It isn't surprising after what she went through and I can understand how she felt."

Trivia says, "In this life, she was betrayed by someone that she thought was trustworthy and can do no longer."

Suguha says, "As well as finding out that she never really understood him at all."

Trivia says, "I see. Based on what happened in your life as Princess Selene."

Suguha responds, in an annoyed sarcastic tone, "Keep reminding me, Trivia."

Trivia tells Suguha, "Hime, Kayaba is gone for good and I believe that it is time to continue on into the future."

Suguha says, getting to her feet, "That's true, Trivia." Suguha then goes over to her desk where there is a deck of Duel Monsters cards on it and Suguha says, with a sigh, "But the thing is, his legacy is still living on through those SAO players that couldn't leave SAO behind."

Trivia says, "For them, it wasn't over. I believe that's what Death Gun or Red-Eyed XaXa was talking about."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, big brother and Serena thinks so too. We already know that there are plenty of players that can't put SAO behind them and plenty of them express that in an 'extreme way'."

Trivia says, "Indeed."

Suguha says, taking a card from the deck of cards on her deck, "That can't help to make me wonder how deep his legacy goes, Trivia." When we look at that card, Suguha is holding her new Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum monster card.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' starts)

In the starting scene, we find Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, standing back to back as they look in the direction that Kirito is looking, then it switches to Sinon, with a determined look in her eyes, and finally, there is none other than Death Gun and he fires his gun creating a bullet hole through the 'screen'.

We next see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down in front of a table outside of a café in which images of Kirito's SAO and first ALO avatars are walking down the street and the scene then switches to see Eternal Sailor Moon flying through the air with a plain look on her face as images of Usagi, in her SAO and ALO avatars appear by her sides, in which all of them look to see the shadow of Heathcliff/Kayaba looming over them in which the images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Usagi' GGO avatar then appear.

The next scene shows Shino Asada sitting down on a swing as images her 11 year old self and Sinon appear and she then looks to see Kyouji Shinkawa in front of her, but he is then engulfed in flames where the infamous Death Gun appears from those flames.

Death Gun's face is seen with Kirito and Usagi, in their GGO avatars, fighting back to back against 'ghosts' of SAO while the next scene shows Sinon being dragged into darkness.

The next scenes show Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Strea, Philia, and Yui in ALO watching something and Asuna and Yui praying in which it switches to the Juuban Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, watching and motioning from their secret base at Crown Fruit Arcade, then our Digidestined, minus Davis and Kari, and their Digimon partners also watching something, and from a room within GGO itself, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari, in their GGO avatars, are looking at the same thing with Mamoru praying in his own way.

Then Usagi and Kirito leap onto the battlefield in which they work together, using their photon/light-swords and guns, beating their opponents one after another with Sinon, using her Hecate II, taking out another opponent from a long distance.

Next, it goes into the main city of GGO itself where Kirito and Usagi are fighting against Death Gun himself where the deadly player is beating them off with an estoc and his 'Death Gun' with Kirito and Usagi fighting back against him with their guns and swords in which Kirito and Usagi seem the images of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, as they charge him for one final attack.

On the meanwhile, Sinon snipes one opponent causing him to 'explode' and when she turns, she faces a barrage of bullets, but she leaps and starts to fire a submachine gun at her unseen enemy while the image of a mysterious Sailor Scout forms behind her.

Finally, Kirito, Usagi, and Sinon walk towards each with Kirito's SAO and original ALO avatars behind him, Usagi, with images of her SAO and ALO avatars along with Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Moon behind her, and finally, Sinon, the image of the mysterious Sailor Scout behind her, before all of them start running towards each other and it ends with all of them massed together.

(Sword Art Online II opening song 'Ignite' ends)

 **Arc I, Chapter 8: The Next Step**

 _ **December 16, 2025, Tokyo,**_ _ **Ginza District**_

Back within the Ginza District of Tokyo, we return to the restaurant that Serena, Darien, and Kazuto met with Seijirou where we find said man from the VR Division of the Ministry looking at Kazuto, Serena, Darien, and Shino as they sit down and discussing about the whole 'Death Gun' incident.

Seijirou tells them, "Order anything that you like."

Kazuto tells Shino, "You had better order anything that looks good. This is all on the taxpayers' dime."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Wouldn't that include our dime too?"

Kazuto tells Serena, "Hmm, good point."

After getting their orders, Seijirou tells Shino, "Anyway, I'm Seijirou Kikuoka, from the Ministry of Internal Affairs' Telecommunications Bureau."

Shino responds, with a hasty bow, "N-Nice to meet you, I'm Shino Asada."

Seijirou says, "I'm truly sorry that our lack of preparation led to you being put in such danger."

Serena says, in a sarcastic tone, "That's the understatement of the millennium."

Kazuto says, "No joke, Serena. If he had done his research, you and I wouldn't have gone through all that."

Seijirou responds, "Of that, I have no defense. However, our little 'Valkyrie of SAO' and all of her friends worked on this for a few weeks and you didn't predict everything, did you, Kirito? You certainly didn't expect that Death Gun was a team."

Darien says, plainly, "Point taken."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we already have a good idea on the details thanks to Ami, Trista, Izzy, and the others, but let's review them to make sure."

Seijirou says, taking out a computer touch notepad, "Good idea." Seijirou goes through it and he says, "Anyway, based on the testimony of Shouichi Shinkawa, there were three 'Death Guns' according to him."

Serena says, "And the one within GGO that we fought in the tournament was Shouichi AKA Red-Eyed XaXa from SAO."

Seijirou says, "That's right, Serena. From what we learned from confiscating his Amusphere in his apartment, he was the one logged into that avatar used for 'Death Gun' at the time of the tournament."

Darien says, "His own apartment, huh? It is amazing how he could coordinate so well."

Serena says, "He learned his tricks from SAO."

Kazuto nods his head and Seijirou says, "That may be, but in order to understand him completely, you need to go back before SAO." Seijirou then says, "Shouichi Shinkawa is the eldest son of the owner and direction of a general hospital. He was sickly from a young age, in and out of hospitals until he graduate from middle school. He started high school late because of this and his father abandoned his hopes for Shouichi to inherit the family business and placing his hopes on his second son, Kyouji, who was three years younger. Kyouji had a home tutor while in elementary school and would sometimes receive his father's lessons himself leaving Shouichi completely to his own devices."

Darien says, "One abandoned and the other having the 'destiny' of the first one forced upon him."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Exactly, Darien." Seijirou says, "Despite that however, the two of them got along quite well. Shouichi left high school and sought solace in the online world especially MMORPG games, and his brother picked up the habit from him soon after. However, in November of Twenty-Twenty-Two, Shouichi was imprisoned in Sword Art Online."

Serena says, "And became the murdered, Red-Eyed XaXa."

After nodding his head in agreement with Serena, Seijirou says, "After he returned, Shouichi never touched on his experiences in SAO, but once his rehab was over and he returned home, he told Kyouji about his experiencing including how he attacked other players and how he was feared as a killer in SAO. At this point, Kyouji's grades were slipping and his classmates were taking advantage of him in which his brother's stories didn't bring fear and disgust, but exhilaration and release. To him, his brother was a hero."

The group was inwardly disgusted, but Darien says, "Power. His brother had power over others and that's what he wanted. He wanted power. He wanted to be put in a position over power over them as they had over him."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I agree, Darien."

Shino asks, "Did Kyouji tell you about this?"

Seijirou responds, shaking his head, "This is based on his brother's statements. Shouichi answered everything that we and the police asked him including his brother's mental condition, but Kyouji has maintained total silence."

Shino says, plainly, "I see."

Seijirou says, "Based on what we know, Shouichi started to play GGO on his brother's recommendation, but why he didn't show rejection like many other SAO survivors, he wasn't really into the game. He didn't go into the witlessness and just watched the other players as well as think of ways to kill them."

Serena says, plainly, "Not surprised there."

Seijirou says, "However that changed when he got that Optical Camo cloak through a real money transaction."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Thought so."

Darien says, "It must have cost an incredible amount."

Seijirou responds, "I've found out that it cost about three hundred thousand yen, but then with the five hundred thousand yen allowance from his dad, it was a drop in the bucket." Seijirou says, "Once Shouichi was able to hide himself with that cloak, he began working on his ability to stalk other players without being detected. At this point, he was just following them around, but one day, he followed one to the regent's office and noticed they were using the terminal. When he used a pair of binoculars to spy on him, he saw the real life information of the player."

Kazuto says, "That means that he got the cloak before this plan."

Darien says, "And that helped in the birth of Death Gun."

Seijirou says, "That's right. He wrote down the information of many players, but he didn't have anything to do with it. That is until his brother came into the picture. Kyouji revealed to Shouichi hit a wall with his character and he blamed it on XeXeeD. Shouichi got the information about XeXeeD due to his earlier spying and he told his brother about it. He says at first they weren't serious about killing XeXeeD, but the more and more they talked about it, they more appealing it became to them especially they thought out the challenges of such a plan that they had."

Darien says, "And with their parents' hospital, it wasn't hard for them to get the succinylcholine and the master key cards for the electronic locks."

Seijirou responds, with a nod, "Exactly, Darien. Shouichi claimed that it was like SAO. Gathering equipment and intelligence, find the target of their 'quest', and 'doing the deed'. There was no difference between this and SAO to them."

Serena says, with her eyes narrowed, "There is no difference. It is just plain murder."

Seijirou says, "That's a statement that can't be argued."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I have to agree with you on that one Serena. However, it shows that this is the 'dark side' of VRMMO. Reality becomes 'less real'."

Seijirou asks Kazuto, "What about your reality and Serena's reality?"

Kazuto and Serena look at each other and Kazuto says, "I left some things behind in that world."

Serena says, with a sigh and a nod, "I left some things behind too…Things that I can never regain. It isn't a question of my reality." Serena says, looking at Seijirou in the eyes, "You know about my 'secret' so you know that fighting in 'other worlds' isn't exactly new to them. It doesn't matter if the realm is 'flesh and blood' or 'digital'…If the danger is real, then it doesn't really matter, does it? VR is short for 'virtual reality' and while would they put the word 'reality' in VR in the first place? If anything can do you true physical damage in any form, then it is real and it has to be taken seriously."

Shino's eyes widen and Seijirou says, with a nod, "Good point, Serena."

Shino says, with a nod, "I agree. This world is supposed to be the only reality. If this is a virtual world by the Amusphere, it is still reality to me."

Seijirou says, with a nod of understanding, "I think that for Shouichi reality is somewhere that he isn't." Seijirou says, "Anyway, back on topic, once they finished breaking through the 'mental barriers'…"

Serena says, interrupting with an annoyed tone, "Easy for someone like him."

Seijirou says, continuing on, "While Kyouji played his brother's avatar, Sterben, and he shoots XeXeeD, Shouichi used the card and chemicals, which is a muscle relaxant called suxamthonium chloride, that immediately shut down XeXeeD's or Shigemura's heart and respiration causing him to die. He also did the same thing to Tarako and the method was the same. However, despite taking the lives of two players, Death Gun wasn't taken seriously and in fact, they felt it was a joke. Based on that, both brothers weren't exactly happy. So, they had chosen a final list of seven more victims that had similar traits to XeXeeD and Tarako and they would kill three of them during the Bullet of Bullets to make sure that Death Gun's 'reality' was in fact confirmed. The ones that they had chosen for the tournament were Pale Rider, Garrett, and…you, Sinon."

Serena says, "I wish that we had figured it out sooner. Pale Rider and Garrett are two deaths too many."

Darien says, "We can't blame ourselves."

Seijirou says, "That's right, Serena. Remember, we discussed all of the possibilities and based on the evidence, we can't help to think that it was baseless rumors."

Kazuto says, "Only seeing the footage for yourself and having a careful eye, you would realize that 'Death Gun' knew that he was shooting XeXeeD something bad was going to happen. However, the thing is, while we had the information, our way of thinking due to SAO made us put the pieces together wrong."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Shino says, "I just hope that VRMMO don't suffer like Sword Art Online and the ALO Incident caused them."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "I seriously doubt it. The 'buds' of 'The Seed' are growing too fast to be stopped and as a matter of fact, the Sword Art World Incident actually helped."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "By giving the government a 'black eye' and making it frowned upon for any politician to be anti-VRMMO."

Seijirou says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah."

Sinon says, "This might be a coincidence, but all of the targets, including me, were non-AGI builds. Kyouji was a pure AGI build and that caused him to hit a dead end in which he had resentment towards those that who tried a different build especially those with more strength stats to begin with."

Seijirou says, "That could be hard to put into court."

Kazuto says, "True, Seijirou-san. Within MMO, the games are player's characters stats are the bases for their essential values of the game. One person pranked around so they chose the wrong stat and in the game, they kept PK each other for months."

Darien says, "Well, the people in the court from the prosecutor to the jury to have experience in VRMMO themselves to process."

Seijirou says, "True, Darien. Anyway, there was a big roadblock for their plan for the BoB tournament. Death Gun and his real life collaborator couldn't be in contact during the tournament and the timing of the shot would be hard to do despite the streaming from MMO Stream. While Pale Rider and Garrett were fairly close to each other, Asada, here, is quite distant from them and Kyouji insisted on Shino-san. That's where they came from for the 'third Death Gun' and his name is Atsushi Kanamoto…"

Serena says, interrupting, "AKA Johnny Black. He is the poison knife wielder that worked with XaXa. I tangled with him plenty of times. It is where I got the idea to adopt using paralyzing potions and daggers to capture criminal players."

Kazuto tells Serena, "We did what we had to survive and keep others alive, Serena."

Darien asks Seijirou, "Any news on him?"

Seijirou says, shaking his head, "No. There is nothing on him. He managed to escape somehow, but we have evidence trying him to the deaths of Pale Rider and Garrett especially with your help. We have DNA evidence that puts Kanamoto in their apartments on the day of the murders. We have concrete evidence and he left his clothes which had traces from his victims. There is a warrant for an arrest out for him now and his home is being kept under watch. However, based on what we know, he was given three of them and he may still have one of them since there were none in his home."

Darien says, "I don't think that he will go after Shino-san. I don't think that he even knows who she is outside of her avatar in GGO."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "That's what the police and I believe, but we can't be too careful despite their 'Death Gun project' has now gone."

Shino asks, "What will happen to Kyouji after this?"

Seijirou takes a minute to think and he says, "Shouichi is nineteen and Kyouji is sixteen and as such is their ages, they will be tried as minors. Since there are four murders, they will to a court for a criminal prosecution and then they will be subjected to a psychiatric examination. Well, based on their actions, I think that they will be sent to a juvenile medical institution…"

Serena says, with a plain tone, "Forgive me, Shino, but I hope that they remain there for the rest of their lives. There has been enough death from this 'dark legacy' and I don't want to see anymore. In the past, I thought that there was always a chance for redemption, but with people like them, there is no redemption, they have be kept away from the innocent to ensure that they don't suffer any more than they have caused them."

Darien mentally sighs, knowing that while his beloved is still the same at her 'core', she has greatly changed due to her experience in SAO and Seijirou says, "I don't blame you for feeling that way, Serena. But you have to admit they have been living outside of the bounds of reality…"

Shino says, shaking her head, "No, I don't think so." When the others look at her, Shino says, "For Kyouji, I think that 'reality' was inside of GGO. He decided that 'real world' was worthlessly and the only truth was in GGO. Sure, everyone else might see that as an escape from 'reality', but I think that the more energy that you pour into this game…into any online game, the more that it turns more into something than recreation. For Kyouji, who committing hours of 'work' in order to be the best, it had to have caused much stress. He basically flipped this world for that one."

Seijirou asks, "Why would he need to go such lengths to prove that he was the best?"

Kirito says, "He wanted to be strong."

Serena says, with a nod, "He was powerless here in 'this world', but in GGO, he had the chance to gain 'power'."

Shino says, "I think that it is the feeling of many, if not all, VRMMO players." Shino tells Seijirou, "If possible, I want to see Kyouji and tell him what I think."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "I'll see what I can do. I'll send you the details of what I can arrange in the future." When he gets up from his seat, Seijirou says, looking at Kazuto and Serena, "By the way, XaXa sent you a message." Seijirou takes out a folded up note from his bag and he tells them, "Of course, you have no obligation to hear him out and in fact, this shouldn't be out there…rules and all. So, what do you say? Do you want to hear it?"

Kazuto and Serena look at each other and Kazuto says, with him and Serena nodding his heads, "Sure."

When he opens the letter, he says, as he is reading it, "This is not the end. The two of you don't have the power to end it. You will realize that very soon. It's show time." Seijirou closes the note and he says, "That's his message."

Darien tells Serena and Kazuto, "Exactly as you thought about him."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Another person that couldn't let SAO go. How many more people are like him and them? SAO can never die and its legacy will remain with us forever. All we can do is make sure that 'dark side' of that legacy remains nothing more than a memory and it can never hurt anyone again, but how can that happen while it remains that deep in their hearts?"_

 _ **December 16, 2025, Okachimachi, Dicey Café**_

Later on, we find two bikes stopping in front of the Dicey Café in which Kazuto and Shino get off one bike and Serena and Darien off another.

Shino asks, "So, this is where you wanted to take me?"

Kazuto says, "Yep."

Serena says, with a smile, "There are some people that we need for you to meet, Shino-san." Shino gives off a confused look as they enter the café where they find Asuna, Rika, Andrew, Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon waiting for them.

Rika says, annoyed, "Where have you been? I ate two apple pies waiting for you! If I become fat, it is your fault."

Davis asks, "How is that Kazuto's fault Rika?"

Kari says, with a giggle, "We told you not to have that second one, Rika."

As Serena, Darien, Shino, and Kazuto enter the room, Shino recognizes Davis and Kari and she asks, surprised, "Dai? Akari?"

Davis says, with a grin, "You got it. But here, I'm Daisuke Motomiya, however, my sweet girl and my friends call me Davis."

Kari says, "And I'm Hikari Kamiya, but my friends call me Kari, Shion. But you already knew that when you told us your real name and we told you yours."

Shion says, "Yes, but you look so much like your avatars."

Kari says, with a smile, "Just lucky I guess."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Kirito-kun, you and Usagi-chan have to introduce us to your new friend."

Kazuto says, pointing to Shion, "This is the third champion of the BoB tournament in GGO. Her name is Shino Asada AKA Sinon."

Shion says, a bit embarrassed, "Stop it."

Serena says, with a smile, "Kazuto and I were in it because of our 'job', Shino-san. In our books, you are the real champion."

Kazuto tells Shion, pointing to Rika, "First, this is Rika Shinozaki, better known as Lisbeth, the rip-off blacksmith…"

Rika yells out, irritated, "Hey! Why you…!" Rika moves in to punch Kazuto, but he nimbly evades the attack and Rika crashes into another chair and table.

Serena asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Rika responds, "P-Peachy."

Veemon says, with a winch, "Ouch!"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "You got that right."

Kazuto says, pointing to Asuna, "And this is Asuna Yuuki, the berserk healer who normally goes by the name Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile and embarrassed tone, "That's mean Kirito-kun."

Serena says, pointing to Andrew, "And this is Andrew, the owner of this shop and he goes by the name of Agil online. Great guy, strong, and expert in the business world."

Andrew says, with a grin, "You got that right, princess."

After they ordered drinks and went to the table, they discuss the situation about what happened and when they are done, Shino says, "Sterben and not 'Steven', huh? He took the medical term for 'death' in the hospital. I can't imagine why he did such a thing."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I think that you shouldn't think on it too much than a name used in VRMMO player handle."

Rika retorts, with a smirk, "So says the girl that used her real name as her handle."

Asuna says, elbowing Rika gently in the shoulder, "Hush!"

Kari tells Shino, "I'm sorry that you had been put through that, Shino. We wanted to tell you, but I doubt that you would have believed us."

Davis says, "Not that we would blame you for that."

Shino says, "It's all right. You had your reasons."

Rika says, "Anyway, you don't get to meet a fellow female VRMMO player too often especially from that game that 'sticky'."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Maybe you can tell us about your experiences in GGO. I hope that you can be friends with us!" On the word 'friends', Shino's heart sank because while she wanted friends, her 'history' might make them think otherwise despite knowing that Asuna and Rika are both SAO survivors like Kazuto and Serena.

Kari tells Shino, "Shino…" When Shino looks at her, Kari tells Shino, "Shino, Dai-kun and I know what you are feeling because…we are the same."

Shino asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Davis says, "The others already knew this from a long time ago. You already know that Kari and I were trapped in a 'living virtual world' shortly after SAO started and we are like Kazuto and the others in that way, but we are also like you. We…We were forced to kill someone to protect the people that we care about."

Shino's eyes widen and Kari says, with a solemn tone, "It was just shortly after our last battle as Digidestined. The battle with that massive 'spider-like' Digimon, Armageddemon, and we were visiting our friend, Yolei, in her and her family's business, a small shopping store when a few Yakuza thugs came in and held up the place. They shot and killed a new employee that just hired and our family and Yolei's family was next. Dai-kun and I sprang into action, knock the guns away, and tried to disable the guns. The thugs tackled us and tried to get their guns, but we refused…they pulled out knives and screamed that they were going to slit and cut us up…and all I remember is hearing guns go off and Dai-kun were covered in their blood."

Kari starts to shiver a bit in which Davis holds her hand while Davis' and Kari's Digimon partners look concerned and Davis says, "The police said that they really didn't plan to rob Yolei's store. They plan to kill everyone and make it look like a botched robbery in an attempt to turn into some kind of 'drug house' or something. Didn't exactly give us any comfort and I think that you know what we are talking when we suffered…episodes. Kari would go into a 'panic attack' when someone makes a motion of a gun, but my 'episodes' are more…violent. Someone threatened us with a toy gun and I…It was a miracle that I didn't brain him."

Shino's eyes widen and she thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Dai and Akari…They…They are like me! I can see it! They are exactly like me!"_

Kari says, with a sigh, "It happened shortly after SAO began and people called us 'murderers' and such and the head of our school, was a victim of gangs himself, was worried for our health and well-being wanted us to be sent away in hopes of recovering. In our current 'states', we didn't take it too lightly and we…ran away with our Digimon partners. We ended up at that Digidestined orphanage and as you know, the rest is history."

Davis tells Shino, "Kazuto told us what happened and we knew of a way that you might bring this part of a past to a close."

Shino asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kazuto says, "We knew that you could be mad, but since you are like Davis and Kari, we felt that you deserve a chance to move forward. Like Davis and Kari, there is someone that you haven't met and there are words that you didn't hear that you should have heard."

Kari tells Rika, "Rika…"

Rika says, with a nod, "Right." Rika then goes over to a door in a back room with the sign that had the words 'private' on it and a woman of 30 years of age with semi long hair, slight makeup on her face, and plain casual female clothing with a little girl of preschool age that has her hair in two pigtails and looks plenty like the lady in which it is obvious that they are mother and child.

The woman tells Shino, "It is nice to meet you, Miss Asada. My name is Sachie Oosawa and this is my daughter, Mizue. She is four years old."

Serena says, "She lives here in Tokyo, but she didn't move here until after her daughter was born. Five years ago, she worked…at the Sancho-me Post Office." Shino then realized who she was in which she was the woman that the madman threated along with Shino's mother five years ago in which an image of Sachie's younger self comes into Shino's mind.

The woman, Sachie, says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Shino-san." Shino gives a look of surprise and Sachie says, "I'm sorry, Shino-san. I should have met you sooner. I just wanted to forget what happened…and when my husband got his transfer, I took the chance to leave for Tokyo. I should know that you would have been tormented by the events…you were only a child…and you had to go through all that…I never got the chance to apologize or thank you…" As Mizue, Sachie's daughter, looks at her mother in concern, Sachie gently pats her daughter. Sachie then says, "When it happened…I was pregnant with her. So, you didn't just save my life, Shino-san…you saved hers, too. Thank you…Thank you so much…"

Shino asks, surprised, "I saved your lives?"

Serena tells Shino, "Yes, you did." When Serena looks at Shino, she says, "You keep thinking about the person that you killed. You never thought about the lives that you saved. Your mother…Sachie-san…and her daughter…"

Kazuto tells Shino, "Serena is right, Shino. You've always blamed yourself and you've punished yourself. I'm not saying that was a mistake. But at the same time, you have a right to think about those that you saved. You have a right to forgive yourself because of that."

Kari tells Shino, "Shino, Kazuto is right. Dai-kun and I know how you feel. Our friends helped us realize that too. Yolei's mother was pregnant with Yolei's youngest sibling at that time and we saved her unborn sibling's life with the rest of her family."

Davis tells Shino, "It is a major headache that we have to deal with. It is still hard, but we take it step by step to move on from that into the future, Shino." Soon after, Mizue goes over to Shino in which she gives Shino a picture addressed to her.

Mizue says, "Miss Shino, thank you for saving mama and Mizue." Shino can't help to smile and start to shed tears from her eyes in which in her mind, she sees herself as Sailor Orion putting her hand on her shoulder and smiling.

 _ **December 17, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

On the grounds of the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, and our Digidestined and their Digimon partners appear on with a brand new member: Sailor Orion in her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Sailor Orion asks, amazed, "Where are we?"

Matt says, pointing towards the sky, "I think that you should look up." When Sailor Orion looks up, she gasps to see the Earth in the sky.

Sailor Orion asks, "The Earth? But that means…?"

TK says, with a grin, "Yep! We're on the moon!"

Sailor Orion asks, stunned, "The moon? But how…?"

Sailor Moon says, "That's a long story, Orion." Soon after, Sailor Celestial's and Sailor Moon's sigils on their foreheads glow in which the two of them transform into their 'royal forms' of Princess Selene and Princess Serenity.

Sailor Orion asks, surprised, "What the?"

Princess Serenity says, "I know that this is a lot to take in, but in this 'form', I am Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom of which we are standing in right now."

Princess Selene says, "And I'm her younger sister, Princess Selene."

Sailor Orion asks, stunned, "Sister? But I thought…?"

Kazuto says, nervously as his golden crescent moon sigil appears on his forehead, "It is kind of a long story."

Asuna responds, "A LONG story, Shino…I mean Orion-san."

Soon after, Queen Serenity's spirit appears in front of all of them and she says, "Young Asuna is correct, Sailor Orion."

Sailor Orion asks, surprised, "Who are you?"

Queen Serenity says, "I am Queen Serenity, last ruler of this kingdom before it was brought to ruin over a thousand years ago through recently it was been revived."

Princess Serenity says, "This is our mother."

Sailor Orion says, looking at them, "I can see the resemblance."

Tai says, with a smirk, "Not surprising."

Sailor Orion asks, "So, what does this have to do with me?"

Queen Serenity responds, "We brought you here since you are a fellow Sailor Scout through you are not one aligned with my kingdom."

Davis says, "You are aligned with my kingdom." When Sailor Orion looks at Davis, his sun sigil appears on his forehead and he says, "I'm the heir of the Solaris Kingdom, the other 'major kingdom' in this solar system back in the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Sun says, "And I was the Princess of the Earth Kingdom of Elysion, which served as the 'certain kingdom' of planet Earth, so, I am the princess of our planet, Shino."

Sailor Orion asks, surprised, "Princess of our planet?'

Queen Serenity says, "You have many questions and it is understandable. We will explain about our origins and your own and the destiny that you have accepted." Soon after, our heroes and heroines as well as Queen Serenity explain about the Silver Millennium…and its connections to Sword Art Online.

When they are done, Sailor Orion asks, amazed, "So, Kayaba, the man that created the horror of SAO, was your father in your 'past lives'?"

Princess Selene says, with a plain tone, "Yes, unfortunately. And the SAO that you know was just a continuation of a tragedy that started here back at the end of the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Orion asks, stunned, "If he remembered his past history…Why would he do this again?"

Princess Selene responds, with a sneer, "His obsessions are worth more than his own family. Sis and I know that for two lifetimes."

Sailor Orion says, "I've heard all of the things said about him, but I never thought…"

Sailor Uranus says, "Understandable. You never know evil until you see it for yourself, Orion."

Sailor Orion says, "But now I do. I can see evil."

Kazuto says, "We wish that you didn't."

Sailor Orion asks, "What about the other surviving members of Laughing Coffin?"

Sailor Mars says, "Johnny Black is still on the run and somehow, he has managed to keep out of sight for the time being. We have the other surviving members of Laughing Coffin under close and I mean CLOSE watch."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "They don't get the sneeze without us knowing about it."

Sailor Pluto says, "Hopefully, they will not repeat what their former 'second-in-command' has done."

Rika says, "Don't count on it."

Matt says, with a nod, "No joke."

Yolei says, "I hate to say it, but they have embraced the insanity that their leader put them under. They are murderers and killers. They shouldn't have been allowed to see the light of day in my opinion."

Ken says, with a nod, "I know, Yolei. I feel the same way."

Tai says, with a sneer, "And now, four people are dead."

Queen Serenity says, pointing in one direction, "And that's why this is here." Everyone then looks to see a new statue by the SAO/SAW memorials in which this statue has Kirito, in his GGO avatar, Usagi, in her GGO avatar, and Sinon, in her GGO avatar, in which they are fighting off unknown enemies with Sinon uses her Hecate and Kirito and Usagi using their light swords.

Sailor Orion says, "That's…"

Queen Serenity says, "The newest addition to the statues of the Sword Art Online memorial series: The Phantom Bullet or Gun Gale Online memorial. This is to honor to four innocent victims of 'Death Gun' and those that stopped his reign of terror."

Princess Serenity says, with a sigh, "Mother…"

Sailor Orion says, solemnly, "I'm no hero."

Princess Serenity tells Sailor Orion, "Neither am I, Orion." When Sailor Orion looks at her, Princess Serenity says, "Former SAO players considers me a hero, but I'm not a hero…I'm just a survivor. A survivor of a horror that was supposed to be a dream and a dream turned a living nightmare by one man's obsession and selfishness." Kazuto and Princess Selene put their hands on Princess Serenity's shoulders and they smile at each other.

Sailor Orion asks Kazuto, "So, you are their brother?"

Kazuto responds, "Adoptive brother, but Lunarian royalty all the same."

Princess Selene says, "It doesn't matter. In this life and in my last one, he is my brother and he can be no one else."

Princess Serenity tells Sailor Orion, "Orion, I know that you have been through much in your life and especially the past few days, but…we would be honored if you would fight by our side."

Sailor Uranus says, "Death Gun is finished, but there are still threats out there including the 'monsters' that you have seen on television."

Sailor Orion says, "I don't know…"

Sailor Sun tells Sailor Orion, "I know that this is tough on you and you may feel that you don't deserve the power, but it is a part of who you are as Sailor Sun is part of me."

Davis tells Sailor Orion, "Yeah, Shino. We know how you are feeling and for once, we are still recovering, but we'll get there especially with our friends and family helping us along the way."

Princess Serenity says, with a warm smile, "And we can help you too if you let us."

Sailor Orion thinks on it for a moment and she responds, with a smile, "I think that I will." Princess Serenity and Sailor Orion shake hands in which plenty of the others smile since now they have a new ally on their side.

 _ **December 17, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of the mayor's office within Neo Domino City, Lazar is talking with the same group of 'mysterious people' as he has been before.

One of them says, in a male voice, "A new Sailor Scout has joined the group? Sailor Orion? This is interesting."

Lazar asks, "What shall we do now?"

Another one says, in a female voice, "It seems like the Sailor Scouts are growing in number and in strength. That's good. It will be necessary for the future."

The male member of the group says, "Especially the heir to Jack Atlas might be on the side of the so-called 'evil ninjas'."

Lazar asks, stunned, "What?"

The male member of the group responds, "Calm, my friend. For now, focus on the mission."

Lazar says, "As you wish." Soon after, the screen goes silent and Lazar looks over multiple files on his desk containing pictures of our heroes and heroines among many others.

 _ **December 17, 2025, Unknown location**_

At the unknown location, Suzume is looking over something as Homura approaches her.

Homura responds, "Suzume-sensei, we are ready."

Suzume replies, with a sly grin, "Good."

 _ **December 17, 2025, Digital World**_

Within the Digital World, Gennai is looking at someone that looks like a young woman with fair skin, violet eyes with glasses with violet hexagonal lens in front of her eyes, short violet hair, and she is wearing a white buttoned shirt with long puffy sleeves, a pocket on the left side of the chest area of the shirt, violet bow tie, a black dress that's open in the back, black stockings, and high-heeled white boots with violet shoes and black soles. She has a violet laptop in her hands.

The young lady says, "It has been a while."

Gennai responds, "Yes, it has Mirei."

The young lady tells Gennai, "You know why I'm here."

Gennai says, "So, you know that 'Death Gun affair' has ended."

The young lady replies, "Correct. The 'wheel of fate' turns and the 'new frontiers' beckons."

Gennai says, "I see." Gennai asks, "And your 'counterparts'?"

The young lady says, with a smile, "You already know that answer."

Gennai says, "I understand." The young lady bows her head and takes her leave in which Gennai shakes his head.

 _ **December 17, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Pluto are on top of the rooftop of apartment complex that Darien and current, Serena, calls home and they are discussing something.

Sailor Pluto says, "I see."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "It needs to be done, Pluto."

Sailor Pluto says, "You know the implications of such things."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "It is the reason that I used something other than the Time Gates to come to the past, Pluto-chan."

Sailor Pluto says, "I understand. I'll make the arrangements."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Meatball Head and I need to head to this time alone. I'll give her what she needs beforehand. If she is going to go help me in that time, she is going to need this." Sailor Neo Moon then holds up what looks like a white and silver Neuro-linker, the fifth generation Full-Dive device that Neo Moon is using, and she says, "She is the only one who can help me solve the mystery in that time."

Sailor Pluto says, "I understand, Small Lady."

Sailor Neo Moon yells out, with a smirk, "I'm not that small anymore."

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Neo Moon, with a smile, "You will always be 'Small Lady' to me, Rini." Sailor Pluto says, with a sigh, "However, I hope that you know what you are doing."

Sailor Neo Moon responds, with a sigh, "I hope so too, Pluto."

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **Arc I: Phantom Bullet End**

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' starts)

As the scene starts, we find Shion Asada looking around and then an 11 year old Shion Asada looking solemn with dark shadows looming all around her.

The next scene shows the teenage Shion running from some kind of unknown pursuer.

She is then in a school classroom looking out the window, looking bore sitting in front of a school desk, and walking away from a chalkboard.

Shion is then wrapping a long scarf around herself and she is joined by her child-like self in which they look to see Sinon, Shion's GGO avatar, looking at them.

Sinon, wielding her large sniper rifle, is in her hands and the unknown Sailor Scout with a compound bow that transforms powerful futuristic sniper rifle aiming at some kind of unknown foe.

Shion then looks at the unknown Sailor Scout in the eyes as she extends her hand to her and she takes it into her in which Shion gains a pair of huge feather wings with the image of the unknown Sailor Scout behind her as they look to the skies as a group of people including Dai and Akari extend their hands to them.

(Sword Art Online II ending music 'Startear' ends)

 **Preview for Arc II: Accel World**

(Start Scene)

Deep within a museum, we find Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu walking around with their schoolmates as they go up to statues and huge pictures depicting Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and so much more including images of Aincrad. With the four Burst Linkers and their schoolmates, there are other people and plenty of Digimon between them.

They stop at a platform containing the sign for Yolei's family store and the museum employee leading them says, "This was the original sign for Inoue family store before the Battle of Odiaba. As you well know, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, the Sailor Scouts, and a huge force of Digidestined and their Digimon partners led by those from Odiaba faced a powerful army from the Enhanced including Dark Digidestined and their partners as well as many rogue Digimon."

One boy with a Gazimon as a partner tells his dad, who has an Elecmon as a partner, "Hey, dad, weren't you and Elecmon a part of that?"

The father says, "Tim…"

The museum employee says, "Oh, you are a veteran of the Genetics Wars? It is an honor to be in front of the many heroes of that war."

The man responds, "No, I'm not a hero. My partner and I were survivors."

The museum employee says, with a nod, "Understandable, sir." The employee then says, "As you well know, the Genetics Wars was named that way because the antagonists in that conflict were genetic created so-called 'supermen' known simply as 'Enhanced' and as a bit of a joke, they got inspiration from the legendary American science fiction series 'Star Trek' and their 'Eugenics Wars' being similar to the situation that we faced. However, as you well know, what happened wasn't a work fiction of any type, it was a real war that caused much damage to the Asian and Pacific regions as well as caused world-wide terror. They, the Enhanced, were 'created' by rogue private military organization known as MIST who were once part of DOAETC. They originally created biological weapons by cloning some of the greatest male and female warriors on our planet using the Dead or Alive tournament in order to get the needed DNA samples, but they moved onto building their 'ultimate warriors' from the ground up using the prototypes and the DNA samples from the elite fighters and others including the Sailor Scouts as a bases. They were powerful and intelligent as well as cunning with ambitions to rival Alexander the Great, Julies Caesar, Napoleon, and the worst tyrants in history."

Chiyuri says to her friends, "They sound terrible."

Takumu says, "They were terrible. They took over the government of North Korea in order to get their nuclear weapons and waged war against South Korea, China, and Russia in which they were winning."

Kuroyukihime says, "Until they got to our home of Japan and they got a surprise. When they attacked Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined were waiting for them. They gave our Self-Defense Forces a headache, but their arrogance believed that the Sailor Scouts were nothing. However, with their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, they destroyed an entire army in one day and it was an elite army that the Enhanced had created using genetics to improve the already powerful North Korean army."

Chiyuri says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Takumu says, with a nod, "It was, but it doesn't mean that Sailor Scouts just blitz through and won the whole war. Their enemy adapted and with alliance with other 'unsavory forces' including Dark Digidestined, they counterattacked and Japan took a bit hit. It took an alliance of Digidestined and their Digimon from all over the world to fight back and even then it wasn't easy."

Kuroyukihime says, "That's right. The Battle of Odiaba was a hard won victory. The entire district suffered incredible damaged and casualties were good and high. Remember, we may think about that war being distance, but it is just over a decade since that war. And as I have read, old 'soldiers' who have gone through the horrors of war remember those moments as if they happened yesterday while they have forgotten a lot of other things."

Haruyuki asks, "Really, Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Indeed, Haruyuki."

Takumu says, nodding his head, "Master is right, Haru. The Genetic Wars cost a lot and not just lives. Remember the Sailor Scouts lost their secret identities thanks to Enhanced exposing who they are especially Sailor Moon, who is an SAO survivor."

Kuroyukihime says, "And remember, not just an SAO survivor, she is the niece of Kayaba and despite plenty of the still surviving SAO survivors showing her as a hero, there are plenty of those family and friends of those that died wouldn't be so kind to her and her family."

Chiyuri says, "I think that it is just stupid."

Takumu says, nodding and sighing, "It is stupid, Chiyuri. However, it is just how human beings think. But despite that, she is still protecting the world."

Haruyuki says, "She's a strong person."

Chiyuri says, with a smile, "I wish that I could meet her." What this female Burst Linker doesn't know is that said Moon Princess, the one from 2025 and in disguise, is watching them and the whole part of the museum dedicated to her, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined.

(End Scene)

And that's it, everyone! This is the last chapter to the first arc of this new story! Next up is the second arc and as you may suspect, it is going to be an Accel World crossover arc. As you well know, there was a previous Accel World crossover in the previous story and there was implication that there would be another in the upcoming story. Well, I guess that I made it too obvious, right? What's going to happen next? Sorry, but other than the previews, you are going to have to read to find out, everyone! Thank you for your time and I hope that you love the story so far. Please read and review and no flames, okay! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	9. Arc II, Chapter 1

Okay, this is it! We have arrived at the start of the second arc of this story and while this story will take place during the Calibur arc of Sword Art Online II, we won't be focusing on Kirito's/Kazuto's quest in the special dungeon to get the greatest One-Handed Sword in all of ALO, but then again, you already knew that. This time, the 'main characters' will be our Moon Princess and her future daughter! Yep! Rini is taking center stage in this! However, Rini and Serena aren't going to be only 'main characters' of this arc. There are going to be main characters from another story from the Sword Art Online universe that will be taking 'center stage' in this arc and I think that you already know who they are. What's going to happen now? You are going to have to read and find out, folks! Before I start this chapter, like I have been using doing, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 1: Accelerated Future**

 _ **December 19, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Inside of the Juuban District of Tokyo, we find Juuban based Sailor Scouts taking care of business as they face off a group of armored youma with Valkyrie Sailor Moon leading the way. When we are talking about armored youma, the youma don't have legs and they are replaced Abrams style tanks with the youma coming out where the main hatches would be. With the youma, there are a group of Tankmon, Champion level Digimon, assisting the armored youma.

" **Hyper Cannon!** "

The Tankmon then unleashes a barrage from their gun barrel noses right at the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Venus shouts out, "Incoming!" The Sailor Scouts then dodge out of the way of the attack which hit the sides of buildings, blowing god sized holes in them, and destroying several cars.

Sailor Mars says, sarcastically, "This is fun."

Sailor Jupiter says, sarcastic tone in her voice, "Yeah, a real blast."

Sailor Uranus asks, annoyed tone in her voice, "Really, Jupiter?"

Tuxedo Mask then leaps into the fray and Sailor Moon says, "Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Stand back!" Tuxedo Mask then extends his right hand and he creates a massive smokescreen covering him and the Sailor Scouts in which when the youma and Tankmon go through it, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are gone with a few of them crashing into buildings.

One of the youma asks, "Where did they go?" Just then one of the armored youma has one of its tracks explode when it is hit from an energy blast from seemly nowhere.

One of the Tankmon shouts out, "What was that?!"

" **V-Laser!** "

" **Celestial Arrow!** "

" **Blast Rings!** "

" **Nova Blast!** "

" **Howling Blaster!** "

Just then the Tankmon are hit by V-shaped laser, an arrow of light, multiple energy rings, a sphere of flames, and a stream of blue flames slam into the Tankmon causing a good amount of them turned into data particles with a few of the armored youma vaporized as well.

One of the armored youma yells out, stunned, "Damn it!"

Just then a female voice yells out, "Got that right!" The surviving youma look to see Valkyrie Sailor Celestial coming in with her two swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, coming in for the attack.

" **Celestial Stardust Cutters!** "

Moving with incredible speed, Sailor Celestial creates sixteen energy blades that cut into the youma and they shatter into pieces before vaporizing in strong explosions.

Some distance away, there is a news crew and the female lead reporter says into the microphone while looking at the camera held by another of her crew, "Once again, the Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined keep the streets of our fair city safe as these monster attacks continue on! They are proving to be incredible heroes!" On the meanwhile, a female figure is looking at the scene before walking away from it. A good time afterwards, the Sailor Scouts, including the newest Sailor Scout, Valkyrie Sailor Orion, Tuxedo Mask, and the Digidestined with their Digimon partners are assembled together on the rooftop of the apartment complex where Lita/Sailor Jupiter makes her home.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Nice work everyone!"

Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Orion, "That was a great shot, Orion."

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "It was nothing."

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Orion, with a smile, "Very impressive."

Sailor Pluto says, "She is the great 'huntress' of the Sailor Scouts and for good reason."

Sailor Orion says, with a slight blush, "Please stop."

Sailor Venus asks, slyly, "Embarrassed?"

Sailor Orion says, annoyed, "No!"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Venus, "Cool it, Venus."

Sailor Mars says, "If Orion wants give you a 'shot', we won't stop her since you pissed her off."

Sailor Venus says, with a nervous tone and winch, "Okay! Okay!"

Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo Mask, "By the way, I didn't know that you could do that."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a smile, "Let's just say that I've been practicing with my powers ever since the battle with Galaxia and Chaos."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "I'll say! Awesome smokescreen trick! Those jerk didn't know what hit them!"

Yolei says, "I don't get where they are getting Digimon to ally with them."

TK says, "It could like those 'Dark Digidestined' like the people that attacked Davis and Kari at the Digidestined orphanage." Sailor Celestial mentally gives a winch at this, but then she, Sailor Moon, and Davis 'sense' something.

Sora says, "I wish that we had a clue or something to help us figure it out."

Davis says, pointing behind him, "Maybe we should ask the person right behind us." Soon after, Davis, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial spin around with everyone else following after them and they look to see the mysterious young lady known as Mirei in front of them.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, shocked, _"It's her! What's she doing here?!"_

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, stunned, _"How did she get behind us so easily? I didn't even sense a thing."_

Sailor Uranus thinks in her mind, with narrowed eyes, _"She isn't any ordinary woman if she could go undetected by my senses."_

Yolei asks Davis, "How do you keep doing that?"

Sailor Sun responds, "Same as Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial."

Gatomon says, "Most likely."

Mirei fixes her glasses and she says, with a smile, "My. I must say that I'm impressed. No one knows that I'm sneaking up on them unless I let them know."

Sailor Moon asks, "Who are you?"

Mirei replies, "I am Mirei…Mirei Mikagura. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sailor Moon…Or shall I call you Serena Tsukino instead?" There are gasps of shock and Mirei replies, with a smile, "Easy. I am not an enemy…unless you wish for me to be."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"There she goes again."_

Mirei says, "As how I know your identity and obviously, the identities of the other Sailor Scouts…Let's just say that I am well-tuned to the 'wheel of fate'."

Sailor Pluto says, "You aren't an ordinary human."

Mirei says, with a smile, "Yes. I have…talents that others do not."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "So, why are you here?"

Mirei says, "A few reasons." Mirei then looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, "It has been a while, Sailor Celestial, or should I say, Suguha? You have come around to the great power that I always felt in you."

Sailor Celestial says, "I had a feeling that you knew about my powers as Sailor Celestial."

Mirei says, with a smile, "Maybe I did…Maybe I just knew that you had great power, but I didn't know what that power was."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "There you go again. You are being as vague and mysterious as usual."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Do you know her?"

Sailor Celestial responds, a bit nervously, "Yeah, sort of."

Mirei responds, "I met her during a time when her heart was in darkness, confused about herself and her identity, and lashing out against the world when it took her precious family from her. A period of time where her 'destiny' could be 'influences' by people that would love to use her for their own malicious ends." Mirei says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Yet, while you have overcome one 'obstacle', there are others and the 'shadows' within you may have grown instead of rescinded. It makes me wonder if you feel guilt, anger, or both over the deaths of the two friends that the legacy of Sword Art Online and Sword Art World cost you."

Sailor Celestial lashes out, annoyed, "Okay, Mirei, I've had enough of your games! If you want to say anything to me, just say it! I'm not in the mood for your 'vagueness' today!"

Tai tells Matt, "Why do I get the feeling that we might be dealing with a 'female Gennai'?"

Matt says, "You aren't the only one, Tai."

Mirei then takes out a digivice that looks like a violet cellphone with a slot and a scanner on top with a camera like slot on the top back portion of the device and she says, "I believe this belongs to you." Mirei throws the digivice to Sailor Celestial and she catches it in her hands.

Davis asks, "A digivice?"

Palmon asks, "Does that mean that she is a Digidestined?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "No, I'm not."

Mirei says, "Not a Digidestined, but a Digimon Tamer."

Ken asks, "Digimon Tamer?"

Mirei says, with a nod, "Correct, Ken. Digimon Tamers, at least in this world, have the ability to partner with more than one Digimon."

There are gasps and Joe asks, "Wait! What?"

Yolei asks, stunned, "More than one partner?"

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "Yeah. Digimon Tamers use their unique digivices to 'capture' Digimon and turn them into their partners. Tamers can have three Digimon by their side and their digivices can store up to eight more Digimon."

Tai asks, his eyes narrowing, "Capture Digimon?"

Mirei says, with a smile, "It isn't as sinister as you may think through not all Tamers are the same. While there are plenty of good ones and they treat their Digimon well, there are those that aren't so good and their Digimon are just as rotten as they are. However, the Tamers aren't 'hunting' in Azulongmon's sector of the Digital World, they are hunting in the center sector of the Digital World."

Gatomon says, surprised, "Twitch my tail!"

Hawkmon asks, shocked, "My word! They are in Huanglongmon's former sector?"

Mimi asks, "Huanglongmon?"

Gatomon says, "The supreme sovereign Digimon. You know about the four Sovereign Digimon including Azulongmon. Well, this great dragon Digimon was the supreme sovereign…the head honcho…the lord of the sovereign Digimon."

Joe says, stunned, "No way!"

Tentomon says, "That's right. Huanglongmon was the supreme sovereign of the Digital World. The supreme dragon Digimon over all Digimon. He represent balance in the Digital World. He was order and chaos…light and dark…and good and evil among other things."

Mimi asks, in a confused tone, "He was both good and bad?"

Cody says, "It makes sense since everything in life has to be balance or life can't exist. And like it or not, light and darkness as well as good and evil must exist in order balance to be maintained and life to exist. So, if Huanglongmon represents balance, it makes sense that he has to represent good and evil among other 'opposites'."

Matt asks, "Hold you? You said 'was', right?"

Gatomon responds, with a nod, "Right, Matt. Huanglongmon was betrayed and sealed away in some kind of 'prison dimension' and there is no way that he is getting out."

Tentomon says, "The four Sovereign have to rule the Digital World, but none of them took control of the center sector of the Digi-World."

Yolei says, "Because it meant that they could be staking a claim to take that Digimon's place."

Mirei says, "Correct. It has become like a 'Wild West' situation. However, in order to maintain order in that realm, the elite guardian knights of the Digital Realm, the Royal Knights, are there to make sure that any chaos is contained and it doesn't spread into the other four sectors of the Digital World."

Matt asks, "Royal Knights?"

Gatomon says, "The Royal Knights are real powerful Mega level knight Digimon…They are the elite guardians of the Digital World."

Tai asks, "Where were they during the whole Dark Masters nonsense?"

Mirei says, "If the Dark Masters managed to seal away the four Sovereign, they could have negated the Royal Knights."

Izzy says, "She does have a point."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "So, what's the point of giving Sailor Celestial a digivice?"

Mirei says, "As some of you already realized, it once belonged to her over a year ago. She got and used their digivice around the time period around the start of SAO and stopped using it around the time that she first joined ALO."

Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Saturn asks, "Belonged to her?"

Sailor Celestial sighs and Mirei says, "Yes. However, around the time that she joined ALO, she kind of 'broke' her digivice and I took it to repair it from her. However, as she can see, I have done more than repaired her digivice. Let's just say that I have improved on it as well."

Cody says, "It looks nothing like the D-3 or even the older digivices."

Mirei says, "That's because that digivice is far more advanced than yours."

Tai tells Mirei, seriously, "All right, lady! Who are you?!"

Mirei says, with a smile, "I just gave my name, Tai Kamiya."

Matt tells Tai, "Something tells me that she won't give us a straight answer, Tai."

Sailor Celestial asks Mirei, "What's the meaning of giving this back?"

Mirei responds, "I believe that I may my intent quite clear, Celestial-san." She adjusts her glasses and Mirei says, "As with your power with Sailor Celestial, once you took that digivice the first time, you have accepted a destiny that you can't escape from. You chose to accept your past life and all of the powers, as well as the pains that came with that power. As it has been stated before: 'Even a predestined fate begins with the choice of moving that first step.' And both this and Sailor Celestial are forever a part of you."

Sailor Celestial says, "Doesn't mean that I like it."

Sailor Sun asks, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Celestial says, "As I have said before, during the time in-between the start of SAO and when I started ALO, I was in a 'bad way'."

Mirei says, with a smile, "That could be called an understatement."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Well, nobody was asking you."

Davis asks, "Bad way?"

Sailor Celestial starts to walk away and she responds, "You would akin me to something like a 'Digimon Empress'." The others, especially the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, give a look of surprise as Sailor Celestial flies off into the distance back to her home elsewhere in Tokyo.

Yolei asks, "She is kidding right?"

Hawkmon says, "I don't think that she is Yolei."

Mirei says, "She isn't one to kid around with things like that. That would be an accurate statement of her through in a way, she was like back then in every way."

Wormmon says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Ken asks, getting what Mirei saying, "Wait! Are you saying that she was under the influence of some kind of 'dark force' like I was with the Dark Spore?"

Mirei says, with a nod, "Yes, you can say."

Sailor Uranus says, "Someone manipulated her by the hatred she held from VRMMO for Sword Art Online and Kayaba taking her brother."

Mirei says, "Sailor Celestial is more complex case than that Sailor Uranus." After adjusting her glasses, Mirei says, "That was only a part of it. Finding her 'family relation' between her adoptive brother and herself was another shock and she was going through a tough time since she was suffering from a 'condition'."

Mimi asks, "Condition? She was sick?"

Mirei says, "Not a typical kind of sickness and this one latest for about a year."

Tuxedo Mask says, serious tone in his voice, "Whatever this 'condition' was, it wasn't normal and I'm thinking that no one knew of it."

Mirei says, with a nod, "Not exactly. This 'condition' combined with what happened with SAO left her not only angry, but confused and scared. It made her very angry against the world and someone took advantage of that. That someone that gave her original digivice and made her into a Digimon Tamer. However, he also 'inflected' her that enhanced the darkness within her heart, but then again, you can say that unlike Ken, she accepted that 'dark power'."

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "No, she wouldn't! Celestial isn't like that!"

Mirei asks Sailor Moon, "You think so Sailor Moon? I'm not surprised that you would support her since you are 'royal siblings' after all."

Sailor Moon says, with a serious glare, "It's more than that. I know Celestial in this life and I know that she would never accept something that would corrupt her of her own free will! She was manipulated!"

Mirei responds, taking out a duplicate of the digivice that she gave to Sailor Celestial, "I shall let you find out for yourself in time, your majesty." He throws the digivice to Sailor Moon and when she catches it, she and the others see that digivice is similar to Sailor Celestial's digivice in design, but it is half-black and half-white with a golden crescent moon sigil on it.

Sailor Mars asks, "What's this?"

Mirei says, with a smile, "You will see. Sailor Moon, we will be seeing each other again in due time." Just then a strange portal opens behind her and she goes through the portal closing behind her as quickly as it appeared in which Sailor Neo Moon is looking at her intently with Sailor Orion, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto taking notice of this.

 _ **December 19, 2025, Tokyo, Kirigaya household**_

Within the Kirigaya household, Suguha is with her brother, Kazuto Kirigaya, as they are preparing dinner.

Kazuto tells Suguha, "I saw you today on television. You, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined are the same as usual."

Suguha says, with a smile on her lips, "Yeah, it is getting easier especially with Shion on our side."

Kazuto asks Suguha, "How is she doing?"

Suguha says, "She seems to be doing okay, big brother. She is pretty incredible."

Kazuto says, "Well, it is going to take her time to truly heal, but she has taken the first steps."

Suguha says, "Well, she knows that she has friends that understand her like Davis and Kari."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Suguha says, "Hopefully, Shion will be a good friend and fellow Sailor Scout."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I know so, Sugu." Kazuto takes a deep breath and he says, "Sugu, Serena called me before you arrived home."

Suguha gives a look at Kazuto and she says, with a sigh, "I have a good guess on what you talked about."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Don't blame her on that. I kind of 'grilled' Serena about it when I noticed something off about her telling me what happened in that battle."

Suguha tells Kazuto, glaring at him, "You 'grilled' her, Kazuto? Forgive me for being skeptical big brother."

Kazuto says, nervously, "You really can see through me and Serena."

Suguha responds, "No duh, big brother. We are all family after all."

Kazuto gives a sigh and he says, "Look, Sugu…"

Suguha tells Kazuto, "Kazuto, I know that you and big sis are concerned about me especially after what happened with Sword Art World, but please…drop it." Suguha then walks away to her room with Kazuto looking greatly concerned about her. Suguha goes into her room and on the table, she sees a Duel Monsters deck and that mysterious digivice that Mirei gave her. She takes the digivice into her hands and she gives as a sigh as she puts it down.

 _ **December 19, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within an apartment complex inside of the Juuban District, Suzume is looking over the city as Hinata comes over to her.

Suzume asks, "So?"

Hinata responds, "They were pleased with the capture of the third 'Death Gun' despite we aren't the ones that stop his comrade. They plan to consider him a terrorist."

Suzume says, with a smile, "I almost feel sorry for him."

Hinata replies, "You don't feel sorry for him at all, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume responds, with a smirk, "You're right, Hinata. I don't. While it was interesting in tricking those players that they had the power to use the virtual world to kill in real life, they just killed for the sake of killing. It sickens me."

Hinata asks, "What about Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial?"

Suzume replies, with a sly smile, "In due time. You see, our mighty 'Valkyrie of Reality' has plenty of 'dark secrets' in which her 'dark past' may come back to haunt her."

Hinata asks, confused, "How would you know this?"

Suzume says, with a smile, "Call it a kunoichi's intuition, Hinata-chan." Hinata gives a confused looks as Suzume as she walks off. Elsewhere within the district, we go into an alleyway where nothing seems out of the ordinary, but then a strange 'energy bubble' then appears and it sparks causing electric burn marks to appear on the nearby walls and ground in which the 'energy bubble' then vanishes in a flash revealing a young lady with long violet hair, black sunglasses in front of her eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to Mai Valentine's outfit during her time with Paradius.

The young lady looks around and she says, "I've made it. Now, I will bring us our glorious future." Soon after, the young lady does an incredible jump that's twice as high as any Olympic athlete has ever done, gets onto a high level of a metal fire escape stairway on the side of a building, runs up to the roof of the building, and starts leaping across rooftops with super-human agility and speed. Within the Tsukino residence, Rini is sleeping in bed when Luna Ball, her AI 'toy' that's shaped like a cartoon version of Luna's head, leaps up and jumps on her form causing her to wake up.

Rini groans and she asks, groggily, "What?" When she looks at Luna Ball, she asks, "Luna Ball? What are you doing?"

Just then Diana, her feline companion and daughter to Luna (F) and Artemis, leaps up and she says, "Rini, Luna Ball is detecting a time-space disturbance."

Rini's expression snaps to attention and she asks, "Are you sure?"

Luna Ball gives a series of 'beeps' in reply and Diana says, with a nod, "She's sure."

Rini says, "They've come."

Diana asks Rini, "How can you be so sure?"

Rini says, with a sigh, "I've inherited plenty of my mom's 'SAO warrior instinct', Diana."

Diana tells Rini, "But you have no idea what the future will be."

Rini says, "And for good reason, Diana."

Diana asks, "Do you think that Serena will be ready for this?"

Rini says, "Not even close, Diana." Rini thinks in her mind, _"But she is going to need to become ready like it or not."_

 _ **December 20, 2025, SAO Memorial Academy**_

Within the SAO Memorial Academy, also known as the SAO Survivor's School, Serena, Rika, and Keiko are together at lunch and they are talking about things.

Keiko says, "I heard that they are going to give the new information for the next ten floors of New Aincrad today."

Rika says, with a smile, "Including floor twenty-two."

Serena asks, "Do you think that they will kept that floor the way that it was?"

Rika says, with a grin, "Only one way to find out."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Asuna told me about the times that she and Kazuto had during their vacation before the final battle with 'him'."_ Just then Serena's eyes widen as she 'senses' something and she glances to see the strange young lady with violet hair wearing a similar uniform to students of the school and showing a pair of light pink-red eyes walking over to them.

She sits down and she tells Serena, in a whisper, "I'll get to the point Miss Tsukino or do you prefer Sailor Moon instead?" Serena, Rika, and Keiko gasp in shock and she says, "You are to meet me outside in the pool or I will detonate the bomb that I have placed in the building." There are gasps and Keiko was about to shout out, but the young lady tells Keiko, "Shout out now and people are going to die." Keiko yelps in fear and she says, "If you try anything, I have sensors on my body will detonate the bomb automatically."

Serena asks the woman, with a growing sneer, "Who are you?"

The young lady responds, with a wicked smile, "A superior piece of humanity Sailor Moon. Ten minutes and not a second more." The young lady gets out of the seat and walks off into the distance.

Keiko asks, nervously, "What do we do Serena?"

Serena says, "Find Kazuto and the others. Inform them of the situation."

Serena stands up and Rika tells her, "Girlfriend, this is a trap."

Serena says, "I know, but I can't let anything happen and you know that." Serena gets up and as calmly as possible, she walks out, but some distance away, Davis, Kari, and Kotone witness this in which Davis and Kari look at each other and nod their heads as they secretly take off in separate directions. Out at the pool, Serena confronts the young lady.

The young lady says, with a smirk, "Personally, from what I read on your history, being on time isn't your strong suit, but after what you went through in your life, it isn't surprising that you have gone through 'changes'."

Serena asks, "Who are you?"

The young lady responds, "Yukai, but that doesn't matter for someone that's going to die." Serena gets into a defensive stance and takes out her broach, but the lady, Yukai, gets over to her at incredible speed and before our shocked Moon Princess could say or do anything, Yukai grabs her by the throat, lifts her up with one hand, and throws her into the pool while Serena's broach clatters to the ground by Yukai's feet.

But then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Hey, Miss 'Power Girl'!" Yukai turns the source only to get Valkyrie Sailor Sun's high-heeled boot to her face sending her into the nearby wall where she makes a deep imprint into the wall with a massive 'crunch'. Davis runs over, grabs Serena's broach, and leaps into the pool in which he swims over to her as she pokes her head over the water.

Davis asks, "You okay?"

Serena responds, annoyed, "Do I look okay?"

Davis replies, with a smile, "You look wet and pissed."

Serena takes back her broach from Davis when he hands it to her and she responds, with a nod, "No joke!" Just then they hear a loud noise and they turn to see that a massive section of the wall around the pool as collapses with Yukai, not even bruised, dusting herself off.

Sailor Sun asks, "But how?"

Yukai responds, with a sinister smile, "Like I told Sailor Moon before, I'm a superior breed of human." Yukai then takes out some kind of rectangle digivice and she yells out, "Now, HiAndromon, realize!" A beam of light comes out of her digivice and what looks like a taller and larger as well as fully armored black version of Andromon appears in front of them.

Serena asks, stunned, "What is that?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Sailor Sun's voice)**

" **That's HiAndromon, a Mega Android Digimon, in which he is a 'completion' of the Andromon that we know. His body is completely covered in the strongest metal of the Digital World and its circuits make it perfectly self-aware making it able to complete its missions excellently! It's Atomic Ray attack is no joke and like in the movies, it will vaporize you!"**

HiAndromon says, "You need me, ma'am? I am ready."

Yukai says, with a wicked smile, "It's time to end this! I've got a future to build!"

Just then a new male voice shouts out, "Too bad that it is going to crumble like a house of cards!" Everyone then looks to see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon floating above them.

" **Metal Wolf Claw!** "

MetalGarurumon unleashes a powerful freezing breath from his mouth that turns HiAndromon into an icicle, but he shatters his 'ice prison' into pieces, however, he gets sent airborne by WarGreymon where Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is waiting for him.

" **Positron Laser!** "

Imperialdramon unleashes his powerful laser attack that vaporizes HiAndromon who shatters into data particles.

Yukai yells out, stunned and angered, "No!" She, with super human speed, runs over to WarGreymon and with one punch, she sends him flying into the ground, hard.

MetalGarurumon says, stunned, "What? That's not possible!"

Davis says, shocked, "No way!"

As Yukai prepares to attack, again, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, Miss 'Superior Human'!" Yukai then has her face slam into the concrete ground, leaving a major imprint, by Sailor Neo Moon kicking her in the head. Before Yukai could even recover, Sailor Neo Moon grabs and with full power strikes, she ruthlessly beats Yukai to the ground and leaving her in a good sized crater form by the impact of Yukai's form. Soon after, Kazuto, Asuna, Kotone, Rika, Keiko, Tai, Matt, TK, Jun, Ken, Yolei, Patamon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon come out into the open.

Tai goes over to WarGreymon, who has gotten back to his feet, and he asks, "Are you okay WarGreymon?"

WarGreymon shakes his head and responds, "Yeah, Tai. I'm fine, but that girl isn't an ordinary human."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "She isn't an ordinary human. She is a genetically enhanced 'super-human' from two decades in the future."

By this time, Sailor Sun helped Davis and Serena out of the water and Serena asks, stunned, "She's what?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "They are known as Enhanced and they are a real headache. They weren't born like regular humans or many humanoids like me. They were created. They are pure 'test tube babies' like you see on science fiction films and such."

Yolei says, nervously, "Please tell me that you are kidding."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sigh, "I wish that I was. When I came back to Crystal Tokyo after our final battle with the Dead Moon, I was mainly training, but when I was reached, for me, was teenage years, I was battling a new breed of Enhanced. Mom didn't want to send me out, but as the Sailor Moon of Crystal Tokyo, it was my duty to protect the people as it is the duty of all Sailor Soldiers, princess or not." Sailor Neo Moon says, looking at Serena, "And it wasn't like she didn't battle them before."

Serena asks, shocked, "Wait! Are you saying that they are a future enemy?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "No duh, Meatball Head." Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sigh, "You see, this one must be one of the few surviving Enhanced…from the war that you are going to fight."

There are gasps and Tai asks, "Wait! War?!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sigh, "I can't give you the details, for obvious reasons, but within a decade, these…I'm not sure if I can call them 'people' are going to start a war in which they conqueror a good portion of the world and the core reason that they are stopped…Well, some of the 'reasons' are right in front of me."

TK says, "You mean us."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a nod, "The Sailor Scouts and Digidestined are vital factors in this war." Sailor Neo Moon says, looking at Serena, "And believe it or not…In which I find this hard to believe: Meatball Head is going to be a vital leader in their demise."

Serena asks, shocked, "Me?"

Sailor Neo Moon tells Serena, with a sigh, "As I said, I have a hard time believing it."

Serena gives an annoyed look at Sailor Neo Moon and Ken says, looking at Yukari, "And this girl came back to change that."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a nod, "Bingo." Just then Yukai snaps awake and sweeps kicks Sailor Neo Moon to the ground before leaping away.

Yukai says, taking out a device and activating it, "This isn't over!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, throwing a shuriken, "That's what you think!" The shuriken impales into the device causing it to spark and generate chaotic temporal energy.

Yukai screams out, "What have you done?!" Yukai screams out as she is engulfed by the chaotic temporal energies and vanishes in a bright flash in which when the flash fades, there is only a burn mark on the ground where Yukai was standing.

TK asks, "What happened?"

Sailor Neo Moon leaps back to her feet and she says, "I damaged the device that she used. It was some kind of temporal time travel device and when it got out of control, she lost control of the temporal energies that it used and…Well, you have seen what happened in sci-fi shows and flicks."

Davis says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Rika says, nervously, "What a way to go."

Luna Ball comes over and Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Did you get the data Luna Ball?"

Luna Ball makes a nodding motion and Kazuto asks, "Data?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "On when she came from." Sailor Neo Moon tells Serena, "By the way, Meatball Head, you and I need to talk after school. Meet me at Crown Fruit Arcade." Before anything else could be said or done, Sailor Neo Moon takes off into the distance.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Why do I get the feeling that she doesn't want to just chat?"_ Serena looks over herself and she asks, "Oh, man! How am I going to explain this?"

Davis says, looking at Sailor Sun, "Well, we have a Sailor Scout of the Sun here."

Sailor Sun responds, with a smile, "I have to be careful that I don't give you a sunburn."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thanks." Soon after, the group decide to head inside of the changing room to get Davis' and Serena's uniforms dried off, but Serena feels that 'another adventures' is about to start.

 _ **December 20, 2025, Tokyo**_

Within another part of Tokyo, Sailor Neo Moon is meeting with Sailor Pluto as Sailor Pluto is looking at Luna Ball.

When she is done, Sailor Pluto says, "I thought so."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Twenty-Forty-Seven."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "You…I mean my time's you and mom always told me that they were 'bred' with greater intelligence than regular humans."

Sailor Pluto says, "It shows. I felt a flux, but it was hard for me to pinpoint. It was good that my Crystal Tokyo self had made sure that Luna Ball was enhanced for such things."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "However, we need to go there to take care of such things."

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Neo Moon, "You know that she will attempt to stop events from happening once you are done there."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "I wouldn't be surprised. SAO changed her."

Sailor Pluto says, plainly, "Gravely so."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "It only has been a few days since that whole 'Death Gun' affair that reopened those 'wounds', but I need her now."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I know." Sailor Pluto asks, curiously, "Princess, how are you here?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a grin, "I have an extended family these days and they are quite 'talented', Pluto." Sailor Pluto gives a confused look, but something told her not to doubt the Crystal Tokyo princess and Sailor Pluto can't help to wonder what her true power really is.

 _ **December 20, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Crown Fruit Arcade**_

Darien and the Juuban based Sailor Scouts, Serena and the Inner and Outer Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, walk into the Crown Fruit Arcade where they see Rini and Molly talking with each other.

Rini asks, "Is that it, huh?"

Molly says, "I'm going to need to take an active role in that operation. Sun has Orion now, but she and Davis are going to need the others."

Rini says, "You already know who 'she' has been reincarnated as."

Molly says, "I do." Just then Rini and Molly look to see the others before them and Molly says, with a smile, "Hello, Serena."

Serena asks, "Molly, what are you doing here?"

Rini responds, "Why do you think Serena? Remember, Molly is a Sailor Scout too."

Amara says, "Which means that you weren't together for idle 'chit chat." Molly expression becomes serious, like nothing Serena ever knew from her childhood friend, and she walks up to the Outer Sailor Scouts.

Molly says, "That's right. Right now, I need to talk with you, the Outer Sailor Scouts, in private." The Outer Sailor Scouts give wide eyes and they look at the others in which Serena nods her head.

Amara says, plainly, "Lead the way." Soon after, Molly and the Outer Sailor Scouts exit out of the arcade while the others look at Rini. Within the base inside of the arcade, we find Rini, Darien, Serena, and the Inner Sailor Scouts talking about something and there are plenty of gasps.

Lita asks, shocked, "You want Serena to head into the future with you?"

Rini says, "To Twenty-Forty-Seven. There is something important that she and I need to do there."

Raye asks, "And you can't say?"

Mina asks, "Why can't we come along?"

Rini says, "On December Twenty-Eighth, Kazuto, Auntie Suguha, Shion, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Ryo will be going into ALO to get Excalibur."

There are gasps and Lita yells out, "Excalibur? The strongest one handed sword of ALO?!"

Mina says, "Yeah! Remember? We saw it during our mission to rescue Asuna and the other former SAO players trapped by that freak, Sugou."

Rini says, "But during that same day, the Dark Agency will launch a major offensive with Dark Digidestined, rogue Tamers, and the like in which you and the Digidestined are going to be needed for."

There are gasps and Serena says, "Say what? But that means that I have to be…!"

Rini tells Serena, "I'm serious, Meatball Head! Or have you forgotten Yukai?"

There are wide-eyes and Darien says, "You mean that genetic enhanced and breed 'super human' that attacked Serena and the others at school earlier today."

Rini says, "That's right."

Darien says, with a nod, "I see. They may attempt something on that day."

Rini says, "Yeah, but there is something else. Serena and I need to go to that time to help with a 'mystery' or Crystal Tokyo might not come about." There are wide-eyed and Rini says, "It is the reason that I didn't use the Time Gates to come back in time."

There are surprised looks and Ami asks, "You didn't use the Time Gates?"

Rini responds, shaking her head, "No, I didn't. There are other ways to go back in time. With the Time Gates, anything that you do in the past will affect the present and the future. However, there are other time travel methods that won't threaten to do that. Basically, it is the 'grandfather paradox'."

Mina asks, "Grandfather Paradox?"

Ami says, "It is a theory that states that what happens if you go back in time and kill your own grandfather."

Lita asks, "Doesn't that mean that your mom or dad won't be born and thus, you won't be born?"

Ami says, "It also said that your existence won't be threaten is because that you created an 'alternate timeline' that happened. You still exist because that timeline that you came from happened and still exists, but what you did caused another timeline to be created."

Rini says, "I used a time travel method using 'that method'."

Darien says, "Basically even if something happens to Serena or me, Rini won't be taken out of existence because her time frame will continue to exist, but this timeline will change."

Rini says, "Exactly."

Mina says, holding her head, "My brain hurts."

Rini says, "Don't blame you. Time travel and time paradoxes is really confusing and can give geniuses headaches."

Darien asks Rini, "Is it only Serena?"

Rini responds, with a nod, "Only her, Darien."

Mina says, "Hold on! That means that the only Valkyrie class Sailor Scout that we have is Sailor Sun!"

Rini asks Mina, with a sly smirk, "You are doubting her?"

Mina yelps and Lita says, with a smirk, "Not a good idea since on her first day, she turned Jadeite into a well-done steak…extra well-done."

Rini tells Serena, "Serena, admit it or not, you are still recovering from the whole 'Death Gun episode', but I need you on this mission."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Personally, I would love to join Kirito on the quest to get Excalibur, but I guess duty calls."

Ami asks Serena, "Are you sure that you are going to be okay Serena?"

Serena says, "I'll be fine."

Raye says, "Forgive us if we have our doubts." Just outside we find Molly talking with the Outer Sailor Scouts and their eyes are wide.

Amara asks, "Are you certain?"

Molly says, "I think so."

Trista says, "With what Kayaba did during the final battle in Sword Art World, he did tap into the powers of Crimson Dragon and it is possible that one of its new 'chosen ones' was in another universe."

Amara asks, "Hold up? How can a being of our universe chose a warrior from another universe?"

Trista says, "Beings like the Crimson Dragon can do that, Amara. There are very few impossibilities in reality. It is just there are things that are beyond our understanding."

Molly tells the Outer Sailor Scouts, "Will you help me in this regard?"

Amara retorts, "Do you really need to ask Molly?"

Molly says, with a smile, "I guess not."

Hotaru asks, "Will Serena-hime approve?"

Molly says, with a smile, "I'll get her permission. She'll understand." Molly says, her expression getting serious, "However, first, we need to upgrade your powers to Valkyrie level."

The Outer Sailor Scouts are shocked and Hotaru asks, "But how can we gain Valkyrie level powers?"

Molly says, with a smile, "A few legendary weapons might help."

Trista asks, surprised, "You know…?"

Molly responds, with a nod, "I do, but it is going to be a nightmare to get them."

Amara asks, "When is our job ever easy?"

Michelle says, with a giggle, "Good point." The five of them prepare to head back, but Amara hesitates for a brief second before following the others. Some distance away, there is a figure observing before vanishing, as if like magic, like this figure was never there.

 _ **December 24, 2025, ALO, New Aincrad**_

Now, we are inside of Alfheim Online and within New Aincrad, we are within the twenty-first floor boss room where a large group of players, a raid group, are fighting against the floor boss of Floor 21 of New Aincrad which is a massive rock golem monster. Within this raid boss group, Kirito, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein, Agil, Philia, Strea, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined in which both Dai and Leafa are doing well against the rock golem monster's attacks and inflicting significant damage.

Philia says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Silica says, amazed, "Look at them go."

Yamato says, "Well, you can't be surprised about that since Dai and Akari has much experience as an SAO survivor."

Taichi tells Kirito, "And add the fact that your sister's skills are skyrocketing in two worlds, it isn't much surprising that just 'stole the show'."

Klein tells Kirito, with a grin, "Yeah, no kidding. It isn't much of surprise that your sister has joined the ranks of the Great Nymphs like Usagi's friends."

Kirito responds, rubbing his head nervously, "I kind of got that." Dai and Leafa are sent skidding backwards after blocking another attack from the golem through taking minor damage as a result.

Dai says, "This is a virtual workout!"

Leafa asks, with a sigh, "Seriously, Dai?"

Akari says, with a giggle, "That's Dai-kun for you, Leafa." Just then a 'blur' passes by Dai and Leafa and everyone looks to see that blur to be none other than Asuna who strikes the final blow on the golem monster with her rapier causing it to roar as it shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

Lisbeth says, "Hey, Asuna! You are supposed to be a back row healer!"

As the words 'Congratulations' appears above the players to show that they have beaten the boss, Asuna yells out, "Sorry! I've got to go!"

As Asuna races off, Hana asks, "What's the emergency?"

Kido says, "I don't think that she looked at the Last Attack bonus that she got."

Minako asks, confused, "What's so important of the next floor?" However, the members of the group that went through SAO and our three 'Sword Art World survivors' know what's going through Asuna's mind and plenty of them can't help to smile at this.

However, Usagi's minds goes back to the mission back IRL and she thinks, _"I hope that everyone will be okay while I'm gone."_

Makoto says, with a smile, "Hey, Usagi, come on! We can't let Asuna leave us in the dust!"

Usagi says, with a nod and smile, "Right!" Soon enough, the others head off after Asuna to the next floor of New Aincrad where Floor 22 of New Aincrad was similar to the twenty-second floor of Aincrad of SAO where Asuna finds the cabin that she and Kirito spent the few weeks before the final battle with Heathcliff/Kayaba in and purchases it where she plans for her, Kirito, and Yui to make their 'virtual home' in.

 _ **December 28, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

In front of the Tsukino household within the Juuban District, Serena is in front of the front door and she is prepared to knock, but she stops for a minute.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Why am I hesitating? This is my home…Well, it was before it was decided to move me out in fear of the friends and family of the…"_ Serena shakes her head to make sure that her thoughts don't go 'dark' and she knocks on the door in which the door opens up to reveal her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, looking at her.

Ikuko asks, a bit surprised, "Serena?"

Serena says, with a smile, "Hi, mom."

Ikuko says, hugging her daughter, "Welcome home, sweetie!"

Serena says, nervously, "Thanks, mom." Soon after, Ikuko escorts her daughter inside where Kenji and Sammy are within the living room.

Sammy says, seeing Serena, "Hey, Meatball Head, you haven't visited us in ages!"

Serena says, annoyed, "It has only been months, squirt."

Sammy asks Serena, "Making a 'love nest' with your prince?"

Serena yells out, with a blush and annoyed tone, "Cut it out shrimp!"

Kenji asks, plainly, "Serena…?"

Ikuko glares at Kenji and she yells out, annoyed, "Don't you start, Kenji Tsukino!"

Kenji yelps and he backs down in which Serena asks, "So, is my 'future princess' in?"

Just then a familiar female voice retorts, slyly, "Do you really need to ask that Meatball Head?" Everyone looks to see Rini coming down the stairs into the living room.

Kenji says, seriously, "Something tells me that this isn't a 'social visit'?"

Rini says, with a smile, "Sorry, but it isn't. This is Sailor Scout business."

Sammy says, "I'm still finding it hard that I'm talking to my niece. I mean…I'm not in college yet!"

Serena says, with a grin, "Don't worry, you'll be in college soon…In the next 'Silver Millennium' or so."

Sammy sticks his tongue out at Serena and Kenji says, with a sigh, "Come on, you, two."

Sammy says, showing his Dragon Heart Mark of the Dragon, "Well, you aren't the only hero around here, Meatball Head. I'm a Signer just like you."

Rini says, with a smirk, "Before you give Meatball Head the dueling trashing that she deserves, I need to talk with her."

Serena glares at Rini and Kenji says, "Now, I can see how she can be your daughter, Serena. You and Rini are so much alike."

Rini and Serena shout out in unison, "We are nothing alike!" Rini and Serena then glare at each other while Ikuko slyly smile with Sammy giggling at them and Kenji innocently whistles as he gets to read a magazine. Later on, we are inside of Serena's former home within the Tsukino household, but it has become a bit pinker since Serena was last within her former room.

Serena tells Rini, "You make yourself at home."

Rini replies, displaying the white and silver version of her Neuro-Linker, "If we are going into that time, you are going to need this."

Serena asks, "Isn't that the fifth generation Full-Dive device that you use?"

Rini responds, "A less advanced version than the one used in Crystal Tokyo, but yeah. It is called the Neuro-Linker. It is basically a personal computer linked to your brain through quantum connections."

Serena asks, confused, "Quantum? Wait! You mean like the super-computer that we used for the virtualization technology to get onto Sword Art World?"

Rini says, "Exactly."

Serena says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Rini says, "You are going to need it in that time frame. In the Twenty-Forty-Seven timeline, people spend half of their time in the vast 'virtual universe' that 'borders' what people call 'reality' or the 'real world'." Serena's eyes widen and Rini says, with a nod, "And yes, Full-Dive VR isn't just VRMMO and Full-Dive games anymore. It is part of everyday life ranging from business to education to whatever you can think of."

Serena says, amazed, "Incredible."

Rini says, "But it may not last into my timeline if we don't get this mission done."

Serena says, with a nod, "Right."

Rini tells Serena, "Now, hold still." Soon after, Rini fits the Neuro-Linker around Serena's neck and Serena blinks a lot faster after she feels a slight 'tingle'. Rini asks Serena, "How does that feel?"

Serena responds, feeling the Neuro-Linker around her neck, "I felt a slight 'tingle', but nothing else."

Rini says, with a nod, "Okay. Luna Ball will check the connections." Luna Ball then appears and looks all over Serena and it then goes to Rini in which she says, "Good. The connections are perfect."

Serena says, amazed, "Man. This device feels like it belongs on my neck. It doesn't feel foreign at all."

Rini says, "Of course, Meatball Head. That's what is designed to feel like. The Neuro-Linker is supposed to feel like it is a part of you." Rini says, "Anyway, you would create your own avatar for the virtual universe that's in that timeline, but we don't have the time. Right now, I've set it to create a natural avatar for you based on your own self-image."

Serena asks, "Self-image?"

Rini says, with a sigh, "You'll see." Rini asks Serena, "Do you have the device that Mirei-san gave you?"

Serena responds, curiously, "I do, but why?"

Rini gives a sigh and she says, "Like I just said, you'll see." Serena gives a suspicious look at her future daughter and Rini tells Serena, "I get it, Meatball Head. However, I don't have the details of the Enhanced and their history in this century. Mom made sure of that."

Serena asks, with a blush, "She knows me all too well?"

Rini responds, "No duh Serena." Rini says, plainly, "However, then again, she made sure that I didn't know for my sake as much as you."

Serena asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Rini tells Serena, "Wicked Lady isn't my only darkness anymore Meatball Head. Let's just say: Like mother, like daughter." Serena gives a confused look and her eyes widen when Serena gets Rini's implications of her words.

Serena asks, concerned, "Rini?"

Rini responds, with a smile, "I'm just fine, Serena. Anyway, we should get going. Our 'ride' is going to be here."

Serena asks, confused, "Ride? Aren't we going to use the Time Gates?"

Rini retorts, annoyed, "Why do you think I said that I used a method other than the Time Gates to come back to the past Meatball Head?" Serena gives a nervous look as she and Rini take off and after saying goodbye to the rest of the Tsukino family, the two of them head off in which they transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Neo Moon with Sailor Moon flying after Sailor Neo Moon wondering where she is taking her.

 _ **December 28, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Inside of the Odiaba District, Sailor Moon finds out as she follows Neo Moon onto the rooftop of buildings of the Odiaba District.

Sailor Moon asks, "Neo Moon, why are we here?"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, "Our 'ride' is here."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Our ride?"

Just then a female voice says, "She means me, Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon and Neo Moon look to see Mirei walking over to them.

Sailor Moon says, "It's you."

Mirei says, with a smile, "I see that you are on time."

Sailor Neo Moon responds, "Funny."

Sailor Moon says, "I've got a lot of questions from you."

Sailor Neo Moon tells Sailor Moon, with a sigh, "Don't even try, Sailor Moon. She will only give you vague answers. Trust me, it isn't worth the headaches."

Mirei says, as a black cat and a white cat appear by her legs, "It is only a headache if you wish it to be. Now, I believe that time is wasting." Soon after, the white cat transforms into Angewomon and the black cat transforms into a LadyDevimon with both of them glowing as they transform into 'lights' that fuse into one causing a brand new Digimon to appear. The new Digimon is a female humanoid Digimon with a helmet covering her eyes and nose in which the helmet is black on its left side with a demonic wing on the left side and it is white on the right side with angelic wing attached to the white side. Her armor is also like her helmet with it being black on the left side and white on the right side with five demonic wings attached to the left side of her back and five angelic wings attached to the right side of her back.

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "What the? A Digimon?"

Mirei says, "Mastemon, it is time. Use your power to open the gates of time and send our friends into the year twenty-forty-seven." The Digimon, Mastemon, then creates a pink and violet gateway in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon.

Sailor Moon asks, amazed, "She can do that?"

Just then Sailor Pluto appears and she says, "That's the power of Mastemon, Sailor Moon. This Mega Digimon has power over space and time as well as light and darkness."

Mirei says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you would know Mastemon's power, Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Pluto says, "Well, I am curious that anyone could have one as a partner."

Mirei asks, with a sly smile while adjusting her glasses, "Curious?"

Sailor Neo Moon asks Sailor Pluto, "How are things Puu?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Our prince has his group ready to go to get Excalibur. The Digidestined and we are already engaging the Dark Agency. There is a break in the action where I could take this time to 'send you off', but I can't remain here long. I wish you and your mother luck."

Sailor Moon says, "Stay safe all of you."

Sailor Pluto says, "We will, hime. You and Neo Moon stay safe too."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a nod, "We will, Puu." Sailor Neo Moon tells Sailor Moon, "Come on, Meatball Head! Let's go!"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "I'm coming already!" Soon after, Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon then go through the gateway and after they go through, the portal goes behind them.

With the portal closed, Sailor Pluto asks Mirei, "Who are you really?"

Mirei responds, adjusting her glasses, "As I said before: Who do you think Sailor Pluto?"

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

From the rooftops of the Juuban District, Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon are looking up, around, and down in which the district of Tokyo doesn't look too different from what Sailor Moon in her time.

Sailor Moon says, "This is twenty years into the future, huh? Doesn't look so different."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Of course not, Meatball Head. Despite any radical and fast 'updates' in technology, only two decades have past. However, while it may look the same on the 'outside', there are a lot of differences on the 'inside'."

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Are you connected to the global net?"

Sailor Moon responds, looking at screens appearing before only her eyes, "Yep. Man, this is amazing. It is like having a computer in your brain."

Sailor Neo Moon tells Sailor Moon, "Serena, your mind is a computer or have you forgotten what Ami-chan has always been saving? Through I suspect that you aren't working as well as you should with all of that 'junk' and 'spam' that you have in your 'software'."

Sailor Moon responds, annoyed, "Says you!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Anyway, let's sit down right here." Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon sit down on the rooftops and Neo Moon tells Moon, "Now, in order to log in, you need say 'direct link' and 'full dive'."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Okay." Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Here goes something."_

Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon say in unison, "Direct link: Full Dive!" Like with VRMMO technology in her time, Sailor Moon can feel the 'pull' as her consciousness leaves her body and goes into a virtual world. When our Moon Princess opens her eyes, she gasps to see a vast futuristic style city with all types of 'beings' ranging from human to humanoid, animal-like, and whatnot walking, running, and even flying through the 'air' of this virtual realm. Our Moon Princess then looks over herself and she gasps to see the clothing of her last outfit that she wore in SAO. She looks to find a reflective surface in this virtual realm and when she does, she is shocked to find herself in her SAO Usagi avatar.

Just then Sailor Neo Moon's voice rings out, "There you are." Our Moon Princess looks over and she yelps as she sees someone that looks a lot like Wicked Lady, minus the black crescent moon on her forehead, dark silver gown, and eight see-through 'energy wings' coming out of her back.

Sailor Moon, in her current VR avatar, asks, "R-Neo…?"

The beautiful pink haired woman responds, annoyed, "Shut it! We're well-known in this time!" The beautiful pink haired woman, Sailor Neo Moon in her VR avatar, responds, "Just call Usa and that's my avatar name…Well, for the VR games that I play anyway."

Sailor Moon, in her current VR avatar, asks, "Okay, but…?" Just then Sailor Moon remembers something and she says, "I see."

Sailor Neo Moon AKA Usa responds, with a sigh, "Like I said, I had programmed your Neuro-Linker to generate your avatar via your self-image as you see yourself deep within your subconscious. I guess that you, deep down, still see yourself like 'yourself' in SAO."

Sailor Moon, in her current VR avatar, responds, with a weak smile and sigh, "I guess that I do. Then just call me Usagi in this 'body'."

Usa says, with a nod, "Right, Usagi."

Sailor Moon AKA Usagi asks, "So, where are we?"

Usa replies, with a sly smile, "Welcome to the 'virtual universe' of the year Twenty-Forty-Seven." Usa then looks at something and she says, "I think you should look over there." When Usagi looks over to where her future daughter is looking, Usagi gasps to see a massive virtual statue of her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon with Valkyrie Sailor Celestial fighting against some unknown enemy.

Usagi asks, stunned, "What?"

Usagi then rushes over to the statue and Usa says, nervously, "Oh, boy." When Usagi gets over to the statue, she finds some writing at the base of the virtual statue.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"This statue is dedicated to the heroes and heroines of the Genetics Wars, both living and dead, which fought against the scourge of the Enhanced that sought to enslave all of humanity in both the real and virtual realms. This statue is also dedicated to two of the greatest warriors, defenders, and leaders of the Genetics Wars who sacrificed so much to bring us peace in all 'worlds' that make up our planet: The legendary Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon…"_ She then stops and Usagi's virtual eyes threaten to pop at those words, but before she could scream, Usa covers her mouth and drags her away to a lonely corner of the virtual realm that they are in currently.

Usa says, nervously, "Yeah, Meatball Head. The whole world knows that Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon are one and the same and your whole story."

Usagi quickly gets out what her future daughter meant and she screams out, flabbergasted, "WHAT?!" The whole area of the virtual world shakes a bit causing people to be curious about that and Usa gives a sigh at our Moon Princess knowing that she is in for a long day and a long explanation.

 **End of Chapter 1 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Future Shock."**

And that's it, everyone! This is the end of the start of the second arc of this new **Sailor Moon Online** fanfiction. As you probably got from the preview, this is the Accel World crossover part of the fanfiction and it will focus Serena, Rini, and the Accel World main characters with A LOT of Digimon elements including and especially the newest Digimon game, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. However, expect plenty of surprises through this arc of the story because I'm not saying when this place in the Accel World storyline/timeline. Please read and review to tell me what you think, but no flames please. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	10. Arc II, Chapter 2

We have arrived at the second chapter and I have to say, like I did in the last chapter, this arc of the story is Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online/Digimon/Accel World part of the chapter. There are also going to be major elements of the game 'Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth' added in because I've played this game and I am a major fan of the game, folks. You also must be wondering this question: Serena/Sailor Moon has a device and that means that she is going to get Digimon partner/partners, right? As I have kept saying before: You are going to have to read and find out everyone! I know that this is very annoying, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 28, 2025, ALO, Jotunheimr**_

Within the underground 'realm' known as Jotunheimr where Usagi, Kirito, Leafa, and their group 'fell into' during their mission to rescue Asuna and stop Sugou/Oberon, Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Yui, Strea, in a much small navigation pixie form, and finally, Sinon, in a brand new ALO form, are assembled at a side looking down at the vast frozen wasteland in front of them.

Sinon's new ALO avatar is a Cait Sith with her features similar to her GGO avatar with her hair and eyes being blue in color in which she has cat-like ears coming out of her scalp as well as wearing a green coat with white chest armor, a black choker and a belted quiver across her shoulders. She also has a cat-like tail coming of her tailbone area.

Klein says, shivering, "It's so cold!"

Leafa asks, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Kirito says, "It has."

Asuna says, "You, Leafa-chan, and Usagi-chan along with some of Usagi-chan's friends were here once before when you were rescuing me."

Leafa says, "That's right, Asuna."

Kirito says, "It feels kind of weird being here without her."

Leafa says, "Rini did say that they had an important mission to deal with that person that attacked you over a week ago."

Asuna says, "It was shocking to see what happened."

Silica says, "I hope that Usagi-chan is all right."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'm sure that Usagi-chan will be fine."

Kirito and Leafa look at each other and Kirito says, "But I get the feeling that she has her own set of troubles."

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 2: Future Shock**

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Unknown location**_

Within a hidden location, there is a person looking at a group of people in some kind of meeting room.

The central figure in this room says, in a deep male voice, "She has failed."

Another person says, in a female voice, "And she was a good agent."

A third person says, in a male voice, "And my sister."

The central figure says, "We had underestimated them and most likely, they are here. Our scanners detected space-time portal appearing over Juuban."

A second person that spoke, the female, asks, "So, she is here?"

The central figure says, "Yes, I know. All of us want her to pay for denying our right to the world. Her and her fellow 'heroes' and 'heroines'. However, we have more important things to worry about now."

The third person says, "The Accelerated World and the Digital World."

The central figure says, "That's right." The center figure looks at everyone and he says, "Let us begin."

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Right now, in the streets of Juuban District of Tokyo, in the year of 2047, Serena and Rini are walking through the streets as Serena looks around and notices that everyone that she sees practically everyone that she sees is wearing a Neuro-Linker.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Oh, wow. It seems like Full-Dive technology must be a part of everyday life and it must good enough to be produced that everyone has them."_

Rini tells Serena, "Way to go, Meatball Head. Have the whole virtual universe focused on us."

Serena tells Rini, "Well, excuse me about finding out that within two decades, everyone and their Digimon is going to know that Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon are one and the same."

Rini says, with a sigh, "There is a lot that you don't know and even I don't know since mom didn't give me too many details for obvious reasons Meatball Head."

Serena says, sighing, "I can tell why."

Rini says, "In your current 'frame of mind', you would be doing everything possible to prevent the Genetics Wars. However, the framework was already made back in your time and unless something big happened…like they got their hands on the Queen's Gate to get powers and technology as well as people from other worlds from example."

Serena says, shivering, "I can't imagine what would have happened if that was the case."

Rini says, "Yeah, let's not think about it."

Serena looks at herself in the mirror, but she sees herself a woman with long flowing black hair and brown eyes in which she asks, "Does this 'glamour' work?"

Rini responds, as her reflection is a teenage short blond hair woman with blue eyes, "It is an improved version of illusion magic used with our Scout forms."

Serena asks Rini, "Where are you taking us?"

Rini responds, "A place where we can talk in private."

Serena asks, curiously, "Where exactly?"

Rini replies, with a smile, "Something place that has radically changed since your time." Serena gives a confused look as she follows Rini along in which she can't help to wonder what kind of other 'surprises' that are in store for her in this future timeline.

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

Inside of some kind of futuristic lab, none other than Mirei, not looking any older than we see her in 2025, is looking at some screens with the same white and black cat that proved to be an Angewomon and LadyDevimon respectively.

Mirei says, with a sly smirk, "I've been waiting for you, Miss Tsukino."

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

At the area where the Crown Fruit Parlor is supposed to be Serena and Rini are looking at a massive fancy restaurant looking complex known as Crown Fruit Gala.

Serena yells out, stunned, "What happened?"

Rini responds, "Andrew and Elizabeth made an awesome combination in which they made some awesome new desserts, cakes, and such in which they deliver and they had wonderful business success. If you want the best sweets of the city, this is the place to go and it is also a place where everyone goes these days."

Serena says, amazed, "I'll say."

Rini says, "Andrew still runs his old arcade and he has plenty of customers since you know how 'retro' can be, especially the old prize games, which are liked by this generation of kids, but plenty of the kids prefer his VR arcade in his private VR network."

Serena asks, surprised, "VR arcade?"

Rini says, with a nod, "Yep. It is how people play these days."

Serena says, with a groan, "I think that my future self is more used to this than I will be."

Rini says, with a grin, "I'll bet." Serena glares at her future daughter as she and Rini head inside of Crown Fruit Gala. Inside of the Crown Fruit Gala, Serena and Rini are together with their Neuro-Linkers linked together.

Serena says to Rini, telepathically, **"Man! This is incredible! I can't believe that you can link your Full-Dive devices together and you can use a form technology made telepathy."**

Rini responds, mentally, **"It is called Direct Wired Transmission or 'Directing' for short which is connecting two Neuro-Linkers together with a direct line. And as you said, it is like technology made telepathy and it is good way to call it since Neuro-Linkers are linked to your mind through quantum connections after all, Meatball Head. However, this way has no security like wireless transmission and directing is usually made between people that have much trust between each other like lovers, siblings, and family members for example."**

Serena says, with a nod, **"I get why. Well, this is a good way of communicating without anyone listening in on you."**

Rini responds, **"No joke Serena. Now, look, I know finding out that everyone knows that you, as Serena, and Sailor Moon are one and the same, but there is no way to stop it."**

Serena retorts, sternly, **"Forgive me if I don't try."**

Rini says, with a sigh, **"Okay, but you are just going to get a headache, Meatball Head. Well, as I said, the world has changed in the past two decades of your time and I made radically changed. Barely some years ago, they have barely gotten out of what was to many called World War III and thankfully, there was no 'nuclear end' involved in it through nuclear weapons were used, however, they never got to kill anyone."**

Serena asks, **"How was that?"**

Rini responds, **"During the early phases of the war, the Enhanced used a powerful 'weapon' that made certain radioactive materials inert mainly in the form of weapon's grade radioactive materials. In one swoop, they destroyed the nuclear arsenals of China, India, Pakistan, Iran, and all around Russia and the former Soviet Union leaving only the United States, England, and France with the United States being the only significant nuclear power, but the Enhanced took inspiration from the SDI of the Nineteen-Eighties and created an anti-nuclear weapons defense system causing their nuclear weapons to be moot in which they had the nuclear weapons of North Korea on their side."**

Serena says, nervously, **"Oh, boy."**

Rini replies, **"Right on the money, Serena. However, when the Enhanced tried to make 'examples' of the United States and other nations of the world, guess who stopped them?"**

Serena responds, plainly, **"We did."**

Rini nods her head and she says, **"The Sailor Scouts and Digidestined unleashed a powerful surprise attack that destroyed all of North Korea's nuclear weapons and made them completely unable to create more even with their mental abilities allowing them to do easily. Without the resources, the knowledge that they had was useless. And by the way, they needed the nuclear materials for their power plants for many reasons, so, it was useless."**

Serena says, **"I guess that it means that they got pretty pissed at us."**

Rini responds, **"No joke Meatball Head. They also wanted the power that you possess and especially, they wanted the power that 'she' possessed."**

Serena says, seriously, **"Celestial and the power of Etherion."**

Rini says, with a nod, **"For yours and Auntie Suguha's power, they unleashed an invasion of Japan in order to get it and get rid of us. The military of Japan had no chance against them especially with the rogue Digidestined and Tamers on their side."**

Serena asks, amazed, **"They had Digidestined and Tamers on their side?"**

Rini replies, with a nod, **"Yeah. Not all Digidestined are like the ones that you know of as you already know from what happened to Davis and Kari. You don't see the 'battle scars' since Japan has rebuilt quickly after the war."**

Serena asks, **"So, what happened to the Enhanced?"**

Rini responds, **"When the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined turned the tide, they unleashed an all-out assault on Beijing, the base of operation after they conquered the Chinese capital, and it was one hard-core nasty thing, but the leadership of the Enhanced, called the 'Circle of Tyrants', was destroyed and those of them that didn't die in the battle, they were executed as criminals by an international tribunal."** Rini says, with a sigh, **"The war was won, but not without a price. The Enhanced learned about you completely and decided to try to use that against you. They exposed you, Serena Tsukino, as Sailor Moon and revealed your 'family connection' to Kayaba."**

Serena says, **"In order to use the family and friends of those that died in SAO as 'weapons' or pawns against me."**

Rini replies, with a nod, **"Got that right, Meatball Head. The SAO survivors that were part of your final fight with Kayaba in SAO revealed the full story of what happened and defended you, but it doesn't mean that it satisfied everyone. There were…assassination attempts."** Serena's eyes widen and Rini says, with a solemn tone, **"Distraught family and friends of those that died in SAO that couldn't let it go came after you and the people that you cared for."**

Serena asks, greatly concerned, **"Did…?"**

Rini says, shaking her head, **"No! No one died, thank kami."** Rini says, **"The attacks were condemned world-wide especially here in Japan and by the majority of SAO survivors especially. The main argument is that taking any revenge on you and your family would be spitting on the sacrifices of those that died in SAO and those that were part of these attacks had the book thrown at them despite your pleas for mercy for them. They are either in mental institutions or serving life-sentences in top security prisons. However, those few, like Kaiou-teme, tried to use these as part of a 'smear campaign' and it mainly backfired for the most part, but with the dangers, you decided to 'evacuate' your family to one of the few havens around: The Moon Kingdom.**

Serena asks, **"The Moon Kingdom?"**

Rini responds, with a nod, **"During the war, the Moon Kingdom became a haven to those that were refuges from the Enhanced and their conquests including Japan. After the war, a lot of them stayed in the Moon Kingdom and they are there today."**

Serena asks, curiously, **"Does that mean…?"**

Rini says, with a nod, **"The Silver Millennium and the Sailor Scouts' 'connection' to it has become public knowledge. The United Nations is in conflict to recognize the Moon Kingdom as an 'independent nation', but for now, they consider it an independent governing body and they have a representative acting for the United Nations there. However, it isn't the only one that has moved. Many of the other Sailor Scouts also moved minus one…Raye. She remains at her shrine home…with improved defenses of all sorts. Let's just say that people know: Don't go there."**

Serena says, nodding her head, **"I'll bet."**

Rini says, **"But not all of the others moved out of Tokyo or at least, up to the Moon Kingdom and even then, the Sailor Scouts don't stop defending Tokyo and the world from any type of threat especially the VR world. 'No second SAO' is the words that you said. It is because of this and you and the others have been declared a 'national treasure' by the Japanese government."**

Serena's eyes widen and she then says, looking around to see a lot of Digimon, **"Anyway, there are a lot of Digimon around."**

Rini says, **"No kidding, Serena. In this day and age, you can find Digimon roaming the streets of this world. Remember, the Digi-World and our 'real world' are two separate worlds, but they are connected since it was born from the vast world-wide networks of computer information. Well, those networks have turned into their own 'digital realms' and the effects on the Digi-World were massive. Vast new 'digital frontiers' were born and the Digimon experienced a 'baby boom' like no tomorrow, but even then, much of the 'new frontiers' haven't been settled at all and it has become like the American Wild West through it is quite quiet in the 'original areas' of the Digital World. However, crimes in the Digital World, this one, and recently, the virtual realms have been on the rise since Digimon can enter the 'cyber realm' and being living beings of digital data, they can through many 'digital defenses' in the 'virtual realm' since those are programs and they are living digital beings. To counter this, after the war, the Odiaba Digidestined, working with the United Nations, founded the Digimon Data Squad, a world-wide police organization run by the United Nations that's involved with crimes involving Digimon which has expanded into cybercrimes of all sorts included where they work with divisions like the VR Division of the Japanese ministry which has grown into a powerful organization because of the vast 'virtual universe' these days. They proved necessary since crime 'evolved' thanks to the induction of Digimon into the mix. And it isn't just Digidestined and Tamers against non-Digidestined and Tamers, but it is 'rogue' Digidestined and Tamers committing crimes against other Digidestined and Tamers, in which they are common since there are tens of millions of Digidestined and Tamers all over the world."**

Serena says, amazed, **"Oh, wow."**

Rini responds, **"You got that right, Meatball Head. They have amazing success and validated their existence, but the validation of their existences showed crime has changed and made the Data Squad necessary for years and years to come."**

Serena asks, curiously, **"And the Digidestined?"**

Rini replies, with a smirk, **"That would be telling Meatball Head. All I can say is that Tai is a representative for the Japan AND the Digital World in the United Nations and Davis is head of the Data Squad, here, in Japan as well as fulfilling his dream."**

Serena asks, curiously, **"His dream?"**

Rini responds, with a smile, **"That's a story for another day…A day into the future, Serena."** However, Rini's expression becomes serious and she says, **"However, I didn't bring you here to learn about the future. We have work to do. I'm sending you an application right now and I want you to install it into your Neuro-Linker."** Serena nods her head and before her eyes, she sees a computer prompt sign that says: 'Open ?' Serena is confused about the name, but she activates and she sees a downloading prompt in which when it is complete, she mentally yelp as her vision is covered in flames.

Serena thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What the heck?!"_ Just then she sees the words 'Brain Burst' appear in front of her eyes and a scrolling message that says 'Welcome to the Accelerated World'. When it is done, Serena says, via the direct link cable, **"What was that? Brain Burst? Accelerated World?"**

Rini says, **"I thought so. Normally, someone like you couldn't use this program, but you are different, so, I figured that you would be able to have it."**

Serena asks, **"Huh?"**

Rini tells Serena, **"Basically, one of the basic requirements to 'wield' this program is to have worn a Neuro-Linker your whole life since birth. And in this timeline, the first Neuro-Linkers, commercially, didn't come out until around one decade and a half. However, you, Meatball Head, are different. You are the first one to Full-Dive in the first publically available Full-Dive device and you tested the prototypes of the NervGear."** Serena's eyes widen and Rini says, with a smile, **"You are so immensely immerse in the virtual world that I knew that you could 'accept' the program through that's not the only requirement that's vital to being part of the Accelerated World."**

Serena asks, curiously, **"What other requirements are there?"**

Rini sighs and she responds, **"You showed that ability with Uncle Kazuto in SAO, Serena."** Serena's eyes widen and Rini tells Serena, **"And now, let me show what this is about! Say the words: Burst Link!"**

Serena responds, a bit nervously, **"Okay…"** Serena then says, mentally, **"Burst Link!"** Just then before Serena's eyes, the whole world around her becomes blue tinted and she looks around to see as if time has stopped in which she then looks over herself causing her to gasp as she sees her in current virtual avatar of Usagi causing her to look over to see her own body and Rini sitting at the booth that they are sitting at with Rini's avatar of Usa standing by her real body. Serena asks, using her voice, "What the heck?!"

Usa tells Serena/Usagi, with a smile, "I was wondering when you were noticed."

Usagi asks, "What's going on here?"

Usa responds, "We're 'accelerated' now, Meatball Head. Welcome to the 'Accelerated World' or at least, one part of it."

Usagi asks, stunned, "We're what?!"

Usa replies, "It is going to take a lot of big words that you might currently understand, Meatball Head." Usagi gives an annoyed look and Usa says, "Anyway, our consciousness are moving at extremely high speeds and we are in a 'blue space' that's a reconstruction of the real world through all of the social cameras around here. Meatball Head, you know when you feeling your heartbeat is quickening when you are like in a situation like a race car driver or when you are kissing Darien? Well, that's the concept behind the Brain Burst. The beating of a person's heart also determines the speed of their thoughts. Their heart is like the clock on a computer and the Brain Burst takes the signal from a person's heart and overclocks them."

Usagi asks, stunned, "Wait! Are you saying that this programs acts like your heart is beating faster and makes your mind 'go faster'?"

Usa responds, with a nod, "A crude way to put it, but that's right, Serena. You become 'accelerated'. It is accelerating your thoughts one thousand fold."

Usagi yells out, shocked, "ONE THOUSAND FOLD?!"

Usa says, with a nod, "That's right. One second here is about sixteen minutes in this realm. It could last forever, but the program limits the time to thirty minutes of this world's time or just under two seconds."

Usagi says, stunned, "Geez." Usagi asks Usa, "Wait! Since you gave it to me, does that mean…?"

Usa says, with a nod and serious expression, "Bingo, Serena. The 'you' of this time also has Brain Burst and we need to go into the Accelerated World to find you. That's the reason that we are here. The 'Sailor Moon' of this time is missing."

Usagi yells out, stunned, "I'm what now?!"

Usa says, seriously, "That's right, Meatball Head! The Sailor Moon of Twenty-Forty-Seven is missing and there is only one person that can find her: Herself!" Usa points to Usagi and she says, seriously, "Or in this case, you, her past self, are the only one that can find and save possibly yourself!"

Usagi shouts out, flabbergasted, "WHAT?!"

 _ **Year 2047 AD, Umesato Junior High School**_

Heading to a junior high school known as Umesato Junior High School, we are within the virtual realm that's the junior high school's virtual network and where we find four familiar people in their virtual avatars. They are Kuroyukihime, a beautiful young teen girl with a mysterious past with her virtual avatar is a duplicate of herself with black dress and black butterfly wings, Haruyuki, a poor short pudgy teen male that's bulled for obvious reasons with a pink pig avatar, Chiyuri, a childhood friend of Haruyuki who's avatar is a silver cat girl version of herself, and Takumu, Chiyuki's boyfriend and whom both Haruyuki and Chiyuri knew from childhood, who's avatar is similar to the tin man from the Wizard of Oz with his real life face on it.

Chiyuri says, excitedly, "This is going to be exciting! We're actually going to the museum!"

Haruyuki says, "I never thought that you would be excited to see the museum, Chiyuri."

Chiyuri responds, "Well, why wouldn't I be excited? We are going to see actually actual stuff that's part of Sailor Moon's history."

Takumu tells Chiyuri, "Chiyuri, you have to remember that Sailor Moon is a real life heroine, but it isn't like the magical girl anime that you see on television. As the records show, she has had a hard life especially after the war."

Haruyuki asks Kuroyukihime, "Kuroyukihime-sempai, do you really think it was really Sailor Moon that we fought that day?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "Maybe it was…Maybe it wasn't, but I am leaning towards that it was Sailor Moon."

Takumu asks, "But master, how could it be possible?"

Kuroyukihime responds, "Remember, Takumu, our Neuro-Linkers were quantum computers and they were being developed around Twenty-Twenties after SAO. In fact, actually, the basic theory for the computer technology in our Neuro-Linkers came from Kayaba himself."

The other three gasp and Takumu asks, "Master, are you sure?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Yes, I am. In fact, I dug up a little history. It was found that a prototype quantum computer was found in the former SAO servers through its function has been lost to time despite it been only two decades ago."

Chiyuri says, "Wow. This guy was ahead of his time."

Kuroyukihime responds, "Yes, he was. However, he used a technology that has changed the world as the previous generation of twenty years ago knew it, but he used it for his own selfish ends, nearly destroying the technology, and scarring those closest to him in the process."

Haruyuki asks, curiously, "Why did he do it?"

Kuroyukihime says, "There are official explanations, but I don't think that they tell the truth depth of the story."

Takumu responds, "What's there to tell, master? He was a fiend that scarred Sailor Moon's, his niece's, heart possibly for all time since she and the other SAO survivors are like veterans of war, but he betrayed her in the worst way possible."

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "True. Too true. It is said that Sailor Moon once loved him like a daughter to their father."

Haruyuki says, with a solemn sigh, "That's really so sad."

Takumu asks Kuroyukihime, "Master, you seem interested in Sailor Moon. Why?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a sly smile, "As I have said before, we are far from done with her."

The others are confused and Chiyuri asks, "Why do you say that?"

Kuroyukihime responds, with a sly smile, "Call a 'feeling', Takumu." The other three wonder what the vice-president of their school's student council is talking about.

 _ **AD 2047, Japanese countryside**_

In the skies in the Japanese countryside, Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon, both in Eternal Sailor Scout forms, are flying through the air as they are heading to, currently unknown, location.

Sailor Moon says, "I can't believe Andrew's place grew into THAT!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "What did you expect Meatball Head? Since it is known that Andrew was your friend from SAO and you went to that place, it would become popular and Andrew and his wife used that popularity perfectly. However, it doesn't mean that it didn't come with problems, but nothing really major happened."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good to know."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "However, despite us 'scattering' a bit, you always remain together in the virtual and 'real' worlds."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "That's good to know."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "However, it doesn't mean that they didn't use their 'fame' to their advantage. Ryo created quite a few autobiographies…a bit 'spiced up' though."

Sailor Moon asks, with a sly smirk, "A bit?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "Plenty of SAO survivors, at this time, have written about their experiences which is surprising since people that went through experience that cause similar levels of mental and emotionless 'distress', like in war, wouldn't write until their elderly or 'twilight' years…Well, usually as far as know and heard. I could have heard wrong, you know? But that's not the point." Sailor Neo Moon says, gaining a serious expression, "The majority of them didn't write for fame or otherwise."

Sailor Moon says, nodding her head in understanding, "They wrote them to make sure that the truth got out."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "That's right, Serena."

Sailor Moon says, "I'm not surprising since they don't want their experiences to be 'muddled around' and the truth lost to history. They want to make sure that nightmare was told the right way as best as possible."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "And it isn't just the former Assault Team that's telling the story." Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Neo Moon and she says, "Plenty of the 'middle class' and quite a few that stayed behind in the Town of Beginnings are telling their stories."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "That's actually good to know. SAO wasn't just the story of the 'Assault Team', it was them too."

Sailor Neo Moon then says, seeing something, "Ah, we're here." Sailor Moon looks where Sailor Neo Moon is looking and she finds a familiar wooden house surrounded by grass and a few trees.

Sailor Moon says, her eyes widening, "That looks like…!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "Yep, it is!" The two of them land nearby in which Sailor Moon looks around the area.

Sailor Moon says, "This is exactly like Kazuto's and Asuna's house on the twenty-second floors of both Aincrads!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's exactly what it is Serena-chan." Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon look over and they gasp to see this time's Asuna Yuuki and Yui walking over them.

This time's Asuna Yuuki is in her early forties, but she physically looks no older than 20 or 21 at the most with her chestnut hair remaining the same, a golden five point star sigil on her forehead, deep pink color lips, and a womanly form covered in a white shirt, simple red skirt, white knee-high stockings, and plain black shoes on her feet.

Yui looks to be around the age of adulthood, around 18 years of age or so, and her features haven't changed except that she looks like an adult version of herself with gorgeous womanly form wearing a simple white dress and white sandals.

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "Asuna? Yui?!"

This Yui, Future Yui asks this time's Asuna, Future Asuna, "Mom, why does Auntie Usagi seem like her younger self?"

Future Asuna responds, with a smile, "That's because this is the Serena-chan of the past. Remember the day that you, dad, I, and the others went to get Excalibur?"

Future Yui replies, with a nod, "You said that she was going on a mission."

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "She was coming here to this time, Yui-chan. I've been waiting for this day for twenty years."

Sailor Moon asks Future Asuna, "Asuna, how is…?"

Future Asuna responds, with a giggle, "How do you think Serena-chan?"

Sailor Moon asks, "The virtualization technology?"

Future Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right. I can't help to enjoy the day when Yui was able to gain physical form in this world."

Future Yui says, with a smile, "I remember it too, mom. I was so excited to be in the 'real world' for the first time even through daddy allowed me to experience through the technology that he developed for me." When the two of them get close, Sailor Moon notice that both of them have Neuro-Linkers around their necks.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Not surprising on the 'fashion statements'."

Future Asuna says, "Be of course, Serena-chan."

Sailor Moon then asks, "Wait! That sigil on your forehead?"

Future Asuna asks, with a smile and sarcastic tone, "Now, you ask about that Serena-chan?"

Future Yui says, "Mom is a Sailor Scout just like you…Oh, right."

Sailor Moon yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Future Asuna responds, "Yui-chan is right, Serena-chan. I'm a Sailor Scout just like you. I'm Sailor Star, Sailor Scout of the Stars, and I'm closely linked with Sailor Sun. It isn't too surprising since all suns are stars too. The suns of the universes are the stars that give light and are at the core of the solar systems that forms then various galaxies of the universe through stars can be on their own without other 'bodies' surrounding it."

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "How? When?"

Future Asuna says, shaking her head, "You know that I can't tell you, Serena-chan. You have to let it happen or this future might not happen."

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "Wow, Asuna. This is just…"

Future Asuna says, "Anyway, I know why you are here, Serena-chan. We should talk inside." Soon after, Future Asuna, her daughter, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Neo Moon walk inside of the home. Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon, Future Asuna, and Future Yui are assembled together at the kitchen table with them having some tea on the table.

Sailor Moon says, "It is amazing that Full Dive technology evolved so quickly."

Future Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, it is amazing. In just two decades, VR has gone from games into part of everyday life."

Sailor Moon says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, it is incredible."

Future Yui asks, concerned about the expression "Auntie Usagi…I mean Auntie Serena?"

Sailor Moon says, "After twenty years, you still call me that? Don't get me wrong…"

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "It is how Yui knew you best for all of these years, Serena-chan."

Future Yui asks, "So, why is Auntie Serena from the past here?"

Future Asuna says, "She has an important mission, Yui-chan."

Future Yui asks, "A mission?"

Future Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, sweetie. Now, your auntie and your cousin need to have a talk with me alone okay? You said that your friends were waiting for you."

Future Yui says, "Oh, yeah!"

Future Yui runs off and Future Asuna says, with a smile, "Yui-chan is meeting up with her friends in Eden, the main virtual network used these days."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "It seems like you are doing okay these days."

Future Asuna says, "Yes, I am."

Sailor Moon asks Future Asuna, "You remember the attack before we left for winter break before you went with Kazuto to get Excalibur?"

Future Asuna says, with a serious expression, "I remember. I have been waiting for twenty years for this day."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What's the situation?"

Future Asuna says, "Kirito-kun will have more on the situation than I do, Rini."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Where is Kazuto?"

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "Where he always is: At work."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "At work?"

Future Asuna says, "I'll send you to him."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "How?"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, sarcastically, "Seriously, Meatball Head?" Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Neo Moon annoyed while Future Asuna giggle at this.

Future Asuna sighs and she says, "Serena-chan…" When Sailor Moon looks at Future Asuna, she says, "You are going to be in for a lot of surprises. As you already know, the world known that Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon are one and the same and the reasoning behind why most of the Sailor Scouts have left Juuban."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Future Asuna says, "The Enhanced…They were our most deadly enemies and a challenge as deadly if not more deadly than we faced in SAO, ALO, Sword Art World, and GGO, but there are others too."

Sailor Moon asks, ""What?"

Just then Future Yui's voice screams out, "Mom! Auntie Serena! Cousin Rini!" Everyone looks to see Future Yui run into the room with a really panicked expression on her face.

Future Asuna asks, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Future Yui replies, "It's dad! It's Laughing Coffin! They are on the attack!"

Future Asuna gasps and Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Laughing Coffin?"

Future Asuna says, seriously, "Yui-chan, I need you to remaining me. Your aunt, cousin, and I need to help your dad."

Future Yui responds, "Dad sent me the details through a secret message. You need to hurry."

Future Asuna says, "Right, sweetie."

As Future Asuna leaps to her feet, Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "How?"

Future Asuna responds, "Laughing Coffin's leader has long since survived SAO, Serena-chan."

Sailor Moon gasps in shock and she then says, getting a real serious expression on her face, "I can help."

Future Asuna replies, "I know. Let me grab my things and we can get going." Soon after, Asuna rushes to her room where she goes through a drawer with a keypad, types in a code, opens the drawer, and she takes out a broach.

This broach is a broach that's a white heart shaped broach with a large golden star jewel attached to it with what looks like Rainbow Dragon surrounding the heart with a pair of crossed rapiers in the center as well as eight silver feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach.

Future Asuna looks at the broach and she thinks, _"Hold on, Kirito-kun! Help is on the way!"_

 _ **AD 2047,**_ _ **Lyusula**_

Within the area of Lyusula, there is a group of Digimon, Champions and Ultimate Digimon, assaulting what looks like a futuristic town with humans, Digimon, elves, Minotaurs, and all types of humanoids in which a female Minotaurs is helping a male human with a male dark elf helping a female human.

The dark elf asks the female human, "Christina, are you okay?"

The female human responds, "I'm okay, Torka!"

The dark elf says, with a sneer, "Laughing Coffin…It seems like they have inherited the monstrous ways of their predecessors in that wicked prison that was SAO!" In the thick of the fighting, none other than this time's Kazuto is fighting them off.

This time's Kazuto is about one year younger than Asuna, late thirties to about starting forty, but physically, his body looks to be in his twenties still with his face retaining his 'youthful façade' with a golden crescent moon sigil on his forehead and wearing an outfit exactly as his SAO avatar of Kirito with matching swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in his hands.

This time's Kazuto, Future Kazuto, creates an 'X' wave with his swords that vaporizes two Champion Digimon and Future Kazuto says, "Wish my partner was here." Future Kazuto then senses something and he backflips high into the air to avoid a slash strike to cut him in half by a figure wearing the signature cloak of Laughing Coffin.

Future Kazuto says, narrowing his eyes, "You."

The figure says, with a sinister sly tone, "It seems you haven't lost your touch, you beater bastard."

Future Kazuto says, "SAO ended decades ago!"

The figure responds, "No, it isn't over. Not yet. Not until I say that it is."

Future Kazuto says, with a deadly expression, "Wrong."

The figure says, with an evil sly tone, "We shall see, beater."

A familiar female voice shouts out, "And sooner than you think, jerk!" The figure turns to the source of the voice only to yelp out as he gets blasted by a blast of silver energy and Future Kazuto looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon floating down in front of him.

Future Kazuto asks, stunned, "Wait! Serena?!" Soon after, Sailor Neo Moon and a brand new Valkyrie Sailor Scout land nearby.

This brand new Valkyrie Sailor Scout has Asuna's long chestnut hair in her hairstyle, but she has a five pointed golden star sigil on her forehead, light pink colored lips, golden star earrings attached to her ears, her head is covered in beautiful silver Y-style barbute armor helmet with a silver wing attached to each side of the helmet, she has white and red plate armor that covers her chest and waist and tightly fits over all of her arms, in the chest area of her armor, there is a broach that's a white heart shaped broach with a large golden star jewel attached to it with what looks like Rainbow Dragon surrounding the heart with a pair of crossed rapiers in the center as well as eight silver feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach, she has a red armored skirt with two rapiers similar to Lambent Light, Asuna's final SAO rapier, attached along with a weapon that looks like the Pink Samurai Ranger's Sky Fan, she has red armored kneepads, she has white armored high-heeled boots that goes up to one-half of her lower legs, and finally, she has beautiful glittering huge and fluffy silver feathered wings coming out of her back.

The figure gets to his feet and he says, glaring at Sailor Moon, "You."

Sailor Moon responds, with a serious tone, "I can't believe that you are still around, PoH."

The figure, revealed to be PoH, responds, with a smirk, "It will take more than society and your kind to get rid of me, little Valkyrie."

Sailor Moon asks, "Little? You should wear a pair of glasses, PoH. You must be getting old."

PoH responds, as he swings his weapon, the massive meat cleaver-like weapon, "We shall see wench." Sailor Moon draws her Lunar Excelsior and Elucidator type swords and she and the former leader of Laughing Coffin from SAO battle each other in an intense fight.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

The new Sailor Scout and Sailor Neo Moon goes over to Future Kazuto and the new Sailor Scout asks, in Future Asuna's voice, "Kirito-kun, are you okay?"

Future Kazuto responds, "Yeah." Future Kazuto tells the new Sailor Scout, "Asuna, Serena…"

The new Sailor Scout responds, nervously, "It is a long story, Kirito-kun." On the meanwhile, Valkyrie Sailor Moon and PoH are an intense clash with Sailor Moon ducks and jumping from swiping attacks from PoH.

PoH says, with a sneer, "You haven't changed one bit, princess."

Sailor Moon responds, "And it seems like you haven't lost your touch outside of VR!"

PoH retorts, "You have no idea on what I can do, princess!" PoH comes down with an overhead chop and Sailor Moon blocks it with both of her swords in which she struggles to hold him back.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"What the heck?! He is beyond human here! He is even beyond what he was during SAO! He can't be real!"_ Sailor Moon struggles for a bit and PoH laughs at her as he applies more strength causing the ground around her feet to greatly crack from sheer super-strength being put down on her.

The new Sailor Scout shouts out, stunned, "Serena-chan!"

Future Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"That's…!"_

PoH yells out, with an evil excited tone, "Weak! I knew it! You are weak! You have breathed too much of the 'real world's' air little princess! Your 'war heroics' must have been a fluke or dumb luck! You are just going to be another of my victims! Or maybe I should make you watch as you did 'back there'?" PoH laughs evilly and Sailor Moon's eyes narrow as the memories of those that died in SAO especially by Laughing Coffin causing a powerful aura to start to surround her body.

Sailor Moon tells him, "That's a bad move, you jerk…And here's why!" Sailor Moon roars out as she pushes Laughing Coffin and with one push, she throws off PoH's guard and strikes him with a powerful kick that sends him skidding back dozens of yards in which before he regain his balance, Sailor Moon unleashes an assault of attacks with her swords that forces the former leader of Laughing Coffin into the defensive in which one of her swords glow where when Sailor Moon brings it down, PoH's weapon is cut into pieces causing him to gasp in shock before he roars out as he is blasted by Sailor Moon. However, she is surprised as he turns into some kind of goop that forms a massive some kind of jello-like blob on the ground. Sailor Moon says, stunned, "Gross!"

The new Sailor Scout, Future Asuna's Sailor Scout form of Valkyrie Sailor Star, comes up to her and she says, "Clone. It is nothing more than a clone of him."

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Clone?"

Future Kazuto comes up and he says, "Yeah, a clone." When Sailor Moon looks at Future Kazuto, he says, "The cloning and genetics technology left by MIST have caused plenty of problems especially with Laughing Coffin."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Asuna explained it to him."

Sailor Moon asks, "So, you know huh?"

Future Kazuto says, "I had a feeling. Anyway, we should get to work finishing off this group." Just then they hear explosions and they look to see a group of young late teen boys and girls and adult men and women with Digimon partners, wearing some kind of uniform, and legions of Digimon, ranging from Champions to Mega, are counterattacking against the other Digimon.

Sailor Moon asks, "Who are they?"

Future Sailor Star responds, with a smile, "That's the Digimon Data Squad, the UN world-wide police force."

Future Kazuto says, with a grin, "With that duplicate of PoH done for, they won't be causing any more trouble. Let's help them mop up." The others nod their heads and within no time at all, the attack has been stopped and the enemy have been either captured, retreated, or in the case of Digimon opponents only, turned into data particles. Later on, Sailor Moon is helping with clearing out the rubble and repairing the town in which she notices movement causing her to clear the rubble away to reveal a Gatomon and a Digimon that's a black version of Gatomon with violet gloves on her front paws/hands.

 **Digimon Analyzer (Narrator's Voice)**

" **BlackGatomon is the viral version of the Gatomon that we know and love and she has the same attacks as her white furred vaccine counterpart, but this cat is even more deadly and mischievous than Gatomon so watch out!"**

Sailor Moon asks, "Are you two okay?" The two Digimon are a bit defensive with Sailor Moon and she takes out some food from her sub-space pocket in which she says, "Here you go." The two feline Digimon look at each other, Sailor Moon, and they take the food with reluctance. Sailor Moon says, "I hope that they will be okay." Sailor Moon walks away, not noticing that the digivice given to her by Mirei, is starting to glow. Later on, Serena and Rini are with Future Asuna and Future Kazuto as they discuss things.

Serena asks, amazed, "You were central in the creation of the Neuro-Linker?"

Future Asuna asks Serena, "Why are you so surprised Serena-chan?"

Rini tells Serena, with a smirk, "Come on, Meatball Head! With his interest in Full-Dive despite what happened, you know that this was going to happen."

Serena says, with a nervous rub of her scalp, "You have a point, squirt."

Rini yells out, annoyed, "I'm not a squirt!"

Serena responds, with a sly smile, "Not anymore, but you are my future squirt to me."

Rini gives an annoyed expression and Future Kazuto says, "Anyway, it is good that you are here and thank you for the help."

Serena says, "I can't believe that…that fiend is still around."

Future Kazuto says, "Yeah, I know. Back during the war, he joined MIST and the Enhanced as a mercenary."

Serena asks, "All for the sake of killing right?"

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "Bingo. He committed things that rivaled the horrors that he and Laughing Coffin did in SAO."

Future Asuna says, "After the war, Laughing Coffin became the number one terrorist organization, but they are hated by the whole world and no nation will harbor them."

Future Kazuto says, "The only ones that would employ them are ones that really desperate since they would bring the weight of the world down on them."

Future Asuna says, "But these days, the major 'force' in the world are hackers. With a whole 'cyber realm' other than the Digital World 'hidden' behind the electronics of the world, the world has become even smaller with people from other nations able to meet up nearly instantly in 'cyber space'."

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "It can make 'long distance relationships' not so distant anymore since they can meet 'in person' within VR."

Serena says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Future Kazuto says, "Anyway, like Asuna said, hackers have become a major force in the world of today and Digimon too. Since Digimon can enter the virtual realm, being living digital lifeforms, they have proven that they can much good or much harm to the virtual universe that we have today. That's because Digimon are living creatures and they can adapt and evolve, though not just by Digivolving, allowing them to get through many 'digital defenses' set up in the virtual world."

Serena says, "And those 'defenses' are just problems with set routines and even the most advanced and adapting defenses have their limits. Unless they are something like Digimon or AI like Yui and Strea are or once were, from what Asuna told me, I doubt that there is much to be done."

Future Kazuto says, "Yeah. Digidestined and Tamer hackers are a 'driving force' in our world which is why the Data Squad is necessary for the real, Digital, and virtual worlds."

Rini tells Future Kazuto, "Uncle, you know why we are here."

Future Kazuto says, "I know. And even after so many years, it is strange to hear you call me that."

Rini asks Future Asuna, "Aunt Asuna, does he get out more?"

Future Kazuto yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Future Asuna giggles at this and Future Kazuto tells Serena, "She is your daughter, Serena."

Serena and Rini shout out in unison, "We are nothing alike!" Serena and Rini glare at each other while Future Kazuto and Future Asuna have to restrain themselves from laughing (A/N: I know that this seems to be a running gag, but I can't help to enjoy it. Sorry.).

Serena sighs and she asks, "So, where is sis?" Future Kazuto and Future Asuna gets a bit nervous while Serena and Rini notice that Future Kazuto's eyebrow twitches a bit with signs of irritation on his face.

Future Asuna says, a bit nervously, "She is most likely with her husband."

Serena asks, "Her husband?"

Rini tells Serena, "This is twenty years into the future. Aunt Asuna and Uncle Kazuto are married, don't you think that she would be married too? And yes, before you ask, you are married to Darien. Duh!"

Serena asks, excitedly, "Really? How was the wedding?"

Rini tells Serena, annoyed, "Serena!"

Serena says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!" Serena asks, "So, who is Suguha married to?"

Future Kazuto and Future Asuna look at each other, get a bit nervous, getting Serena nervous, and Future Asuna says, "If we told you, you wouldn't believe us."

Future Kazuto says, "And two, we can't tell you for the reason of a major 'spoiler alert'."

Rini tells Serena, sternly, "And we can't have you having too much of that."

Serena sighs and she says, with a nod, "Fine."

Future Kazuto asks, "So, you have the Brain Burst program installed in your new Neuro-Linker?"

Serena says, "I do. Rini told me the needed requirements to have it installed."

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right. Since the Neuro-Linker came out around fifteen years ago, all Burst Linkers are young children and teenagers at most."

Serena asks, "I don't get it. What's the point of their 'Brain Burst'?"

Rini says, "That's a good question. I think that the only one able to get to Level Ten before Crystal Tokyo might be able to answer that."

Serena asks, "Wait! Someone got to top tier of Brain Burst levels that you told me about before Crystal Tokyo?"

Rini says, "Yeah. Don't tell me on what I know what happened when this Burst Linker got to that level. Remember, the Accelerated World is very secret and it is only because that quite a few Burst Linkers are the children of former SAO players that all of you learned about it."

Future Asuna says, "That's right."

Serena says, "And the Accelerated World is part of the reason that my future self is missing."

Future Kazuto says, with a sigh, "That's right, Serena. There were concerns about the Accelerated World and lately, there have been forming connections between it and the Digital World causing Izzy and I to start investigating."

Serena asks, "Connections?"

Future Kazuto says, "From what Izzy told me, it seems like the Accelerated World is closer to the Digital World than our virtual cyber space of today and there are concerns about that."

Serena asks, "So, what happened?"

Future Kazuto says, "I had modified the virtualization technology in order to digitize someone into the Accelerated World. You were the only one of us that could enter the Accelerated World, so, we needed another way. However, you agreed to be the test subject."

Future Asuna says, "All of us argued against it, but you know how you can be trying to prevent us from being at risk."

Rini says, sarcastically, "No kidding." Serena gently rubs her scalp and gives an embarrassed look knowing that Future Asuna is speaking the truth.

Future Kazuto says, "You can't really blame her for all that we went through since SAO."

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "It shows that no matter what time, Serena-chan is still the good person at heart that we know."

Serena says, embarrassed, "Geez."

Rini asks, "So, something went wrong and she vanished?"

Future Kazuto says, shaking his head, "Actually, it worked and Serena got virtualized safely and she appeared in her Brain Burst avatar, but before we could pull her back, she vanished."

Future Asuna says, "Basically, something happened to your future self and we aren't sure if it isn't 'ill intent' Serena."

Serena says, "And that's why I'm here."

Future Kazuto says, "Since you have Brain Burst, you need to take the place of our Serena and figure out what happened."

Rini says, "Easy, Uncle. Meatball Head just got Brain Burst and I just showed her what it can do. She hasn't got her Duel Avatar just yet."

Serena asks, "Yeah. I've been wondering: How do you get it?"

Rini tells Serena, nervously, "I'm going to be honest with you, Serena. When I got Brain Burst and I went through the process to get my Duel Avatar, I needed a BIG drink of water after that."

Serena asks, nervously, "Seriously?"

Rini responds, with a nod, "Deadly serious, Meatball Head. Tonight, when you sleep, you are going to have a rough night."

Future Kazuto tells Serena, "After tonight, you are going to have a talk with us, Serena."

Future Asuna says, with a serious and no nonsense tone, "We meant it, Serena-chan."

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in for a long night?"_

 _ **AD 2047, Digital World**_

Somewhere within the Digital World, there are a group of figures assembled together.

One of them says, in a female voice, "These wretched humans and those weak sovereigns."

Another one says, in a male voice, "We serve them now. You can't go against the rulers of the Digital World especially the Digimon King."

The female voice says, "There is only one king: King Drasil!"

Another figure says, in a duel male voice, "Even King Drasil that even he can't be eternal or everlasting, Crusadermon. We have tolerated you and Leopardmon, but even King Drasil knew that the will of the Digital World exceeds even his own. He agreed to this will and we, Royal Knights, must ascend to that will."

A fourth figure says, with a nod, "Agreed. There is a limit that we will tolerate you insubordination, Crusadermon. Our duty is to guard and protect the Digital World and not cause it dangers because of grudges of the past."

Most of the figures vanish expect for the female figure and a fifth figure causing the fifth figure to say, in a male voice, "Many of them are not deserving of the Royal Knights including Omnimon. He is one of them after all."

The female figure says, "Agreed, Leopardmon. They aren't true Royal Knights like we are."

The male figure says, "And they will all know Crusadermon." The female figure nods as she vanishes in a shower of rose petals while the other figure looks at images of Digidestined, the Sailor Scouts, and so much more.

 **End of Chapter 2 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Action and Burst Dueling."**

Well, we have arrived in the second chapter. I think that you should have figured that Kazuto would have perfected the virtualization technology you saw in **Shadow of Aincrad** in order to allow Yui to gain a physical form in the 'real world' not to mention that they would be married. However, you have other questions concerning that tech and so much more. Well, you are going to have to read and find out if you want them to be possibly answers, folks. Please read and review and please no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	11. Arc II, Chapter 3

We have arrived at the third chapter and you are going to see major elements of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V in this chapter in which Serena is going to get more details about the Accelerated World. You are also going to get see something else that belongs to our Moon Princess that comes from the Accelerated World, but you are going to have to read and find out what it is, folks! Now, I know that this is very annoying, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **AD 2047, Somewhere within Tokyo**_

Somewhere within Tokyo of 2047 AD, we find ourselves within one of the many apartment homes within Tokyo and within that bedroom, there is a short pudgy young teen male in a deep sleep and he is grunting and groaning as he seems himself as Silver Crow with Cyan Pike, Black Lotus, and Lime Bell as they are battling against Usagi, Mamoru, Kirito, and Asuna with Usagi transforming into Valkyrie Sailor Moon in which she is ruthlessly beating them.

A dark voice booms in his mind, **"She is powerful. The most powerful being in all 'worlds'. You have no chance against her. You need power. My power! My power!"**

The young teen male says, in a high male voice, "Who are you?!"

The dark voice booms in his mind, **"I am what you carve! I am what you need! You don't have the power to beat her alone! You need me! YOU NEED ME!"** As a monstrous image appears in front of the young teen male's 'mental eye' and prepares to seemly swallow him, he gasps as the young teen male wakes up in a cold sweat.

The young teen male says, "Not again. Maybe…Maybe I need to talk to Kuroyukihime-sempai." The young teen male then looks up into the sky and can't help to wonder a lot of things especially why he was dreaming about that day.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 3: Action and Burst Dueling**

 _ **AD 2047, Lyusula**_

Within Lyusula, Serena is sleeping in bed or at least, trying to sleep in bed in this case as she was experience a horrible nightmare and when I say, horrible, I mean horrible in the form of her worst experiences from the two years of Sword Art Online and that's a nightmare in a half to say the least.

Serena thinks in her mind, in a panic state of mind, _"Not again! Not again! I can't go through this again! I can't! I can't!"_ She sees images of those that she considers precious just fading away and Serena thinks in her mind, panicky, _"Don't leave me! Don't go! Please don't go!"_ An image of Heathcliff and the enemies she faced as Sailor Moon looms over fading precious people, Serena thinks in her mind, _"I've always had the girls and others back me up, but I need my own strength. They always protected me even when it could be their deaths, but I want…I need to protect…I need to protect them!"_

Just then a voice booms in her mind, _**"Is that your wish?!"**_ Serena gasps as she wakes up in a cold sweat and she holds herself as her body involuntary shakes.

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Inside of the city of Tokyo, we are inside of the virtual world where Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki, both of whom are in their virtual avatars, are within an open sky tower.

Haruyuki says, "I'm glad that we could talk today."

Kuroyukihime says, "You seem to be very excited about the field trip tomorrow."

Haruyuki says, "Yeah! I've heard a lot about Sailor Moon and I would like to know more about her!"

Kuroyukihime says, "Well, she is an international heroine after all. She is a household name."

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "She is."

Kuroyukihime says, "However, myth and legend can be mixed in with truth. We can't be sure that we know the true Sailor Moon even by this trip."

Haruyuki asks, curiously, "What makes you say that Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, "You may think that things are truth since this only happened some years ago, but with events and people like her, even when they are still alive, the truth about them can be mixed with fiction and truth can be blurred by fiction." Haruyuki can't help to get confused by Kuroyukihime's words and he can't help to wonder what she knows about Sailor Moon that he and the rest of the world doesn't.

 _ **AD 2047, Lyusula**_

Back within Lyusula, we find Serena, Rini, Future Kazuto, Future Asuna, and Future Yui together around a table in front of a café as they are enjoying tea.

Future Asuna asks Serena, "Are you going to be okay, Serena-chan?"

Serena responds, after taking a drink of water, "I feel like I got ran over by those overgrown tank youma."

Rini tells Serena, "I know how you feel Meatball Head. This happened after I got my Brain Burst Duel Avatar for the first time."

Serena asks, "So, the Brain Burst program caused you to have a nightmare?"

Rini says, with a nod, "Yep."

Serena asks Rini, "Did it make you feel this bad?"

Rini responds, "I was ten miles of bad highway Serena."

Serena asks, "Why does it do that?"

Rini tells Serena, "In order to make your avatar, the program accesses your deep psyche in which it filters your fears, desires, obsessions, and then some in order to form your duel avatar."

Serena asks, "And we use this avatar to battle other Burst Linkers in order to gain more points in order to stay 'accelerated'."

Rini says, "That's right, Serena. And remember, at this time, the early Burst Linkers are only teenagers at the oldest and Brain Burst can help them out in so many ways causing them to fight to keep it. Remember, if you use or lose all of your Burst Points, you lose Brain Burst for good and you even forget that you had it in the first place."

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "And that means that they will fight hard to keep the ability to use Brain Burst."

Future Yui says, "Brain Burst can give them vast advantages and Brain Burst 'world' is vast."

Serena says, "Based on what you told me, it is something."

Future Asuna says, "We got a sample of it when we went to rescue Suguha, Davis, and Kari from Sword Art World."

Serena asks, "From…?" She then just remembered about what happened when they used the virtualization technology to enter Sword Art World and Serena asks, shocked, "Wait! Those four were Burst Linkers?!"

Future Kazuto says, "Yeah. We think that somehow that since we were using a prototype quantum computer and that the Neuro-Linkers are quantum computer technology, we managed to 'link up' with the Brain Burst world and draw those four into our timeframe."

Future Yui says, "Somehow, the two timelines crossed over and caused your meeting those years ago which would be months in your time, Auntie Serena."

Serena says, as images of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, and Lime Bell ring in her mind, "That means those are what the avatars in that world look like."

Rini says, "Yep."

Serena asks Rini, "So, what does yours look like Rini?"

Rini responds, with a sly smile, "You are going to find out soon enough, Meatball Head."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Why don't I get a good feeling from that?"_

Rini asks Future Kazuto, "Anyway, Uncle Kazuto, isn't there supposed to be a tournament today?"

Future Yui says, excitedly, "That's right, Rini! And daddy is going to hold an exhibition match!"

Rini asks, curiously, "Really?"

Future Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "Yeah."

Future Asuna giggles and Rini tells Future Kazuto, "Uncle, maybe you can have Meatball Head play instead of whoever you were dueling against?"

Serena asks, shocked, "Huh?"

Future Yui says, excitedly, "That sounds like an excellent idea!"

Future Kazuto and Serena ask in unison, "Huh?"

Rini says, with a smile, "That's a good idea. Meatball Head is going to need a lesson on how dueling works in this time since we are going to be here a while."

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "Actually that's a good idea."

Serena asks, confused, "What's so different about Duel Monsters than it was twenty years ago?"

Future Kazuto and his family look at each other and Future Kazuto says, "Yeah, you are going to need a few lessons on dueling in this time."

Future Asuna says, "Duel Monster has undergone a few changes since your time, Serena-chan." Soon after, Future Kazuto and his family head off with Serena and Rini following behind them. Later on, there are inside of a large stadium designed like a modern day sports stadium with Future Kazuto and Serena, in disguise, in the center with Future Asuna, Future Yui, and Rini in the stands.

Serena says, a bit nervously, "Wow. This is big."

Future Kazuto says, "Stadiums usually are Serena." Serena then looks at her left wrist which has attached a duel disk that has a touch screen and when it is activated, the deck slot and Extra Deck unfold and the monster card zones are a 'blade' of pure energy with extra card zone on the left and right side of the disk.

Serena asks, "So, this is the duel disk of this time?"

Future Kazuto says, revealing a black version of the duel disk that Serena has, which is silver in color, "Yep. The zones for the monster cards on this are made from energy from Solid Vision which has evolved into Solid Vision with mass or as you know it, Real Solid Vision."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know."

Future Kazuto says, "Sorry."

Serena says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it. This technology has improved lives so much and yet, he…"

Future Kazuto says, "That's why we can't forgive him…Why we will never forgive him, Serena." Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "Now, let's forget him and try to have some fun."

Serena says, with a smile, "Right."

The announcer for the event shouts out, "And now, it is time to reveal the stage for this Action Duel!" There is a sphere in the sky with a massive card that's spinning around until it stops to reveal something like a massive field spell card with a picture of the World Tree of ALO in it. The announcer shouts out, "It is the Field Spell: Yggdrasil, the World Tree!" Soon after, the whole field transforms into what looks like a massive forest and grassland with the World Tree of ALO in the center of it all and the announcer shouts out, "And now, fix your eyes on the latest evolution of dueling! Action…!"

"Duel!" Future Kazuto and Serena say in unison as their duel starts with them drawing five cards from their respective decks and while a massive sphere unleashes dozens upon dozens of cards with the letter 'A' on the backside all over the field.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Future Kazuto: 4000

Serena thinks in her mind, looking all around her and feeling the brush of the large grass against her skin, _"Incredible! This is Real Solid Vision that 'he' theorized about in his work! Like in VRMMO, it just feels all too real and most likely, it is much like a VRMMO! This is incredible…wonderful…"_

Future Kazuto tells Serena, "Keep your eye on your opponent!" Serena yelps as she turns her attention to Future Kazuto as he doesn't draw a card like the duels that Serena is used to back in her time. Future Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play my Ancient Rules! Now, I can play one level five or above non effect monster from my hand!" Future Kazuto puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "And I choose my Curse of Dragon!" Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) then appears on the field in attack mode and Future Kazuto says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Then I play Sword Master in attack mode!" Sword Master (1200/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Future Kazuto says, "And now, I tune my Sword Master with Curse of Dragon!" Sword Master then turns into three stars that turns into three rings that surround Curse of Dragon making it transparent before a column of light appears on the field while Future Kazuto gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Future Kazuto says, " _Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch heaven and earth, isolated absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ " Future Kazuto put the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Meet Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The announcer yells out, "That's it! It is Kazuto-dono's ace monster!" Soon after, Future Kazuto leaps onto the back of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, much to Serena's surprise, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend takes flight and Serena yelps from the wind that's created.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Man! The virtual and the real have truly merged together in all sorts of ways in this time! Talk about 'the future is now'!"_

Future Kazuto says, "That's enough for now!"

Serena says, drawing a card, "Okay, my move!" Serena then looks at a strange crystal pendulum necklace around her neck and a bracelet around her right wrist in which she thinks, _"Well, here goes something."_ Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Polymerization!" Serena discards her three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) monster cards, causing them to appear on the field before going into a fusion vortex, and she shouts out, "And I use them to unite my three mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

There are gasps of shock and the announcer shouts out, "Holy! Kazuto-dono's opponent has Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Future Asuna says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Rini says, nervously, "Maybe we should have modified her deck before we started this."

Serena puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "Meet one of my strongest monsters: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on the field in attack mode.

The announcer roars out, excitedly, "That's it! One of the most legendary monsters of Duel Monsters: The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Legendary dragon of the legendary duelist, Seto Kaiba!"

There are cheers of excitement and awe and Serena thinks in her mind, looking at Future Kazuto while on the back of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, _"Kazuto is so high! What happens if I destroy that monster? What happens if he is still on it? But they wouldn't allow duelists to ride their monsters unless there was a 'safety system' right?"_ Serena takes a deep breath and she yells out, "Ultimate Dragon, attack Hot Red Dragon now with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes a powerful blast of energy from its three heads that head straight from Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, who twists and turns, in which Future Kazuto sees something, rushes over, and he grabs a card with a big 'A' stamped on the back before the attack hits home causing a huge explosion.

Serena becomes really nervous and Rini asks, "Will he be okay?"

Future Yui says, with a smile, "Dad's just fine, Rini."

Future Asuna says, with a sigh and smile, "Kirito-kun always had a thing for the dramatic at times." Out of the smoke and dust, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend emerges just fine while Future Kazuto loses only 750 life-points.

Serena asks, "What happened?"

Future Kazuto responds, "I activate an Action Spell Card: Miracle! Thanks to this card, Red Dragon is safe and I lose half of the life-points I should have lost!"

Serena thinks in her mind, _"So, these Action cards are like Quick-Play spell cards and they are all over the place, huh? No wonder you need to ride your monster…You need to be super-human if you want to get them yourselves!"_ Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Serena: 4000

Future Kazuto: 3250

Future Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Future Kazuto yells out, "And now, I play Hot Red Dragon's ability! Once per turn, I can destroy all attack position monsters on the field! Go, Crimson Underworld Flare!" Just then the ground around Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon starts to explode all around them and Serena then spots something in which she leaps over, grabs another card with big 'A' on the back, and she puts it into her duel disk's main slot.

Serena yells out, "Action Spell Card: Mirror Barrier! One monster can't be destroyed by effects!" Just then a reflective barrier protects Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from the flames all around it.

Future Kazuto says, with a smile while putting a card on his duel disk, "Not bad, but it won't be enough when I play Attack Gainer!" Attack Gainer (0/0) then appears on the field in attack mode and Future Kazuto lands on one of the branches from the tree in which he then shouts out, "And now, I tune my Attack Gainer with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Attack Gainer turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, making it become transparent, and when Future Kazuto takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field and Future Kazuto says, " _Demon king unleashed from the darkness of the abyss, let your rage explode! Synchro Summon!_ " Future Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Blaze in, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss (3200/2500), a darker and more sinister version of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with a face attached to his chest area, appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Okay, I didn't see that coming."_

Future Kazuto says, "And thanks to Attack Gainer, he now lowers your dragon by one grand!" An image of Attack Gainer shoots out of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss and slams into Ultimate Dragon causing it to roar as it goes from 4500/3800 to 3500/3800!

Serena says, "That's not enough to beat my dragon!"

Future Kazuto leaps onto Abyss' back, grabs an Action Card from a nearby branch of the tree, and he says, putting the card into the main slot of his disk, "I play the Action Card: Over Sword! This baby gives my dragon five hundred attack points during the Battle Phase!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss goes from 3200/2500 to 3700/2500 and Future Kazuto yells out, "Hot Red Dragon, take out her Ultimate Dragon now!"

As Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss moves in to attack, Serena says, "Not so fast!"

Future Kazuto says, with a smirk, "By the way, my Action Card also make you unable to negate his attack this turn!"

Serena thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Then my Negate Attack is useless!"_ Abyss bashes its flaming fist into Ultimate Dragon and it shatters into data polygons in which Serena yelps from shockwave as she loses 200 life-points.

Future Kazuto says, "And now, due to my dragon's ability, he revives one Tuner from my graveyard since he hit you with battle damage this turn!" Soon after, Attack Gainer (0/0) reappear on the field in attack mode. Future Kazuto then leaps to the ground and he yells out, "And now, I tune my revived Attack Gainer with Abyss!" Attack Gainer turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss making it become transparent and when Future Kazuto takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field.

Serena thinks in her mind, shocked, _"His Red Dragon can evolve even more?!"_

Future Kazuto says, " _Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth along with the flames of the earth! Synchro Summon!_ " Future Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Get ready for a real 'earth shaker' with my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane (3500/3000), a dark violet and black version of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh, boy."_

In the audience, Rini says, nervously, "Meatball Head is in real trouble now."

Future Yui says, "Daddy is one of the best. He is a champion of many tournaments!"

Future Kazuto leaps onto the back of Archfiend Bane and he yells out, "That's enough for now! Let's see if you can reach the top of the tree!" Archfiend Bane takes off and flies off into the distance.

Current Score:

Serena: 3800

Kazuto: 3250

Serena says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Serena draws two cards from her deck, looks at the cards, and Serena says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Dark Factory of Mass Production! Now, I can add two non-effect monsters from my grave to my hand!" Two cards come out of Serena's graveyard slot, she puts them into her hands, and she says, displaying one Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card, "And as you may have guessed, I picked my Blue-Eyes White Dragons! And now, I use the ability of another Blue-Eyes in my hand! By showing one regular Blue-Eyes, I can play one Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" She puts a card on her duel disk and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (3000/2500), a shiner version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon with 'lines' that have a shining blue glow coming from them all over its body, comes to the field in attack mode.

Future Kazuto says, "Not bad, but it can't compare to my Bane."

Serena says, with a smile, "Too bad that my dragon can destroy one monster on your field once per turn!" Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon unleashes a blast of energy at Archfiend Bane.

However, Archfiend Bane allows Kazuto get to an Action Card, he puts it into the main slot of his disk, and he yells out, "Action Spell: Mirror Barrier! Sorry, but your dragon isn't busting up my dragon!" A reflective barrier protects Archfiend Bane from the 'assault' from Alternative White Dragon. Serena then runs up her dragon, grabs another Action Card, and put it into the main slot of her disk.

Serena says, "Action Card: Restrain Release! If an effect prevents my dragon from attacking this turn, my dragon can now attack!" Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon then flies towards Archfiend Bane.

There are plenty of confused looks and Rini asks, "Has Meatball Head lost it?"

Future Kazuto says, "Bad idea." Alternative White Dragon unleashes a lightning stream at Archfiend Bane, but Future Kazuto's dragon busts through it and bashes with Alternative White Dragon causing it to explode in which Serena loses 500 life-points. Future Kazuto says, as a card comes out of his deck and another from his graveyard, "And now, my Bane allows me to play two Tuner monsters of the same level! One from my grave and one from my deck!" Future Kazuto says, putting the cards on his disk, "Attack Gainer and Absolute King Back Jack!" Soon after, Attack Gainer (0/0) and Absolute King Back Jack (0/0), a monster that looks a lot like Jack Atlas with a jet pack, appears on the filed in defense mode.

Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "When a Blue-Eyes monster is destroyed by an opponent's card, I can play my Deep-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Deep-Eyes White Dragon (0/0), a huge slim dragon with the same colored scales as Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a ring attached to its back that contains two large wings and several small wings, in attack mode. Serena says "Thanks to Deep-Eyes, you lose six hundred life-points for every dragon that has a different name in my graveyard. However, since my Alternative White Dragon counts as a regular Blue-Eyes in the grave, I only have two 'different' dragons in my grave, but that's enough for good jolt!" Future Kazuto then yelps as he gets hit by a rain of white light and feathers as he loses 1200 life-points and Serena says, "I also target one dragon in my grave and my Deep-Eyes gains attack points equal to that dragon!" Just then an image of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears on the field, goes into Deep-Eyes, and it goes from 0/0 to 4500/0!

Future Kazuto says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Serena yells out, "Deep-Eyes, attack Archfiend Bane right now!" Deep-Eyes fires a stream of energy in which Future Kazuto leaps off of Archfiend Bane and landing safely before the attack slams into him in which Archfiend Bane roars out as it is vaporized in a strong explosion costing Future Kazuto 1000 more life-points.

Future Yui says, worriedly, "Dad!"

Serena says, plainly, "That will do."

Current Score:

Serena: 3300

Future Kazuto: 2050

The announcer says, excitedly, "Incredible! Our challenger has proven to be a master of the Blue-Eyes equal to Seto Kaiba himself! The only one that can match her is the legendary war heroine: Sailor Moon!"

There are plenty of winches from Serena, Future Kazuto, Future Asuna, and Rini and Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Have I become THAT famous or what?"_

Future Kazuto says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Future Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Future Kazuto and Serena draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Future Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Silent Doom and revive my Curse of Dragon!" Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) returns to the field in defense mode and Future Kazuto says, putting one card on his disk, "And next, I play Phantom King Hydride in attack mode!" Phantom King Hydride (1500/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Future Kazuto says, "And now, I tune my Hydride with my Curse of Dragon!" Phantom King Hydride turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Curse of Dragon, making it become transparent, and Future Kazuto gets a Synchro Monster card causing a column of light to appear on the field. Future Kazuto says, " _Howl of the king! Now, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler onto yourself! Synchro Summon!_ " Future Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Blaze through Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500), a version of Red Dragon Archfiend with red-orange markings on its arms and body, broken right horn, and flaming gantlet attached to its right arm, appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena thinks in her mind, stunned, _"There is a third version of Red Dragon Archfiend?!"_

Future Kazuto says, "And now, I Double Tune Attack Gainer and Absolute King Back Jack!" Attack Gainer and Back Jack turn into a single flaming ring, each, and the two rings surround Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend as the vestige of the Crimson Dragon appears behind it in which Future Kazuto says, getting a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Ruler and fiend become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon!_ " A blazing column of light appears on the field and Future Kazuto says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "It's time to show yourself: Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!" Out of the column, Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant (3500/3000), a dark crimson red and black with yellow markings version of Red Dragon Archfiend with four dragon wings coming out of its back, appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena says, nervously, "Wow."

Future Kazuto yells out, "Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant is impressive, but so is his ability! With a snap of my finger, all of your cards will be gone!"

Serena says, "Oh, boy."

Future Kazuto yells out, snapping his fingers, "Absolute Power Inferno!" Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant slams his fist into the ground and a wave of flames destroys Serena's face-down card and Deep-Eyes.

Serena says, "Deep-Eyes won't be going alone since his ability destroys all of your monsters when he is destroyed by a card effect!" A rain of feather and lighting slams into Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant causing him to be destroyed.

Future Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "My Monster Reborn will revive him!" Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant (3500/3000) then returns to the field in attack mode.

Future Yui says, excitedly, "Dad is the best!"

Future Kazuto yells out, "Direct attack with Crimson Rage Inferno!" Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant unleashes a powerful attack right at Serena, but she discards a card from her hand causing a Kuriboh (300/200) to appear in front of her.

Serena says, "Thanks to Kuriboh, all the damage that you gave me is negated!" Tyrant's attack slams into Kuriboh, who explodes, but Serena grunts as the shockwave doesn't affect her while she doesn't lose any life-points.

Future Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn with a card face-down."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I shouldn't be surprised that Kazuto is so good. He is a pure gamer after all. Even with my ability with my deck…"_ Serena shakes her head and she thinks, _"No, I can't think that way! I've been through tougher scraps before and I've always found a way through! And I can do so again!"_ Just then Serena sees her crystal pendulum, her bracelet, and her deck in which she draws one card causing her to say as she puts one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" Serena draws three cards from her deck, discards her two Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X 2) monster cards, and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Wait! I thought that…!"_ Serena then displays two Pendulum Monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), a bright red-pink and grey armored dragon with a chest area similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), a dark green and grey dragon with a chest area similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and she yells out, "I take the scale one Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale eight Mirage Dragon and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the cards on the ends of her duel disk's 'blade', one on each side, and the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors appears in the Monster Card zones with the two monsters appears in columns of light with one column on either side of Serena with the number 1 under Persona Dragon and the number 8 under Mirage Dragon.

Rini thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Hold on! The only person from Meatball Head's time that has those cards are Auntie Suguha!"_

Serena yells out, "And now, I'm able to summon monsters that are level two to seven at the same time this turn!" As a duplicate of a crystal pendulum that Serena is wearing appears on the field and she shouts out, "Now, go, crystal pendulum, create the arc of light and bring me victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Let's do this, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" The crystal pendulum creates a circle of light and out of that light, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000), a dark violet and grey armored version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

The audience are amazed and Future Yui says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "Not bad, but your dragon isn't near my dragon."

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "My Shining Force equip spell card will change that! Since I have a Blue-Eyes monster in my graveyard, this card grants my dragon three hundred attack points for every dragon in my graveyard and since I sent two of my Blue-Eyes back to the grave with my spell earlier, I have a total of half-a-dozen in there!" Just then images of all of the dragon monsters in Serena's graveyard appear and goes into Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon causing him to go from 2500/2000 to 4300/2000 and Serena says, "And by the way, you can't use any spells or traps until after my dragon attacks."

Future Kazuto says, nervously, "Oh, crud."

Serena yells out, "Odd-Eyes, attack with Red Dragon Archfiend with Phantom Spiral Stream!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon unleashes a dark violet energy twister that slams into Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant who roars as he explodes as he is destroys costing Future Kazuto 800 life-points. Serena says, seriously, "And now, his ability activates! Since I gave you battle damage, you lose twelve hundred more life-points for every Odd-Eyes monster in my Pendulum Zones!"

Future Kazuto says, shocked, "Wait! You have two…!"

Serena says, "And that means that this duel is over!" Future Kazuto yelps as he is bombarded by energy from Mirage and Persona Dragons, costing him 2400 life-points, and the duel as well.

Final Scores:

Serena: 3500

Future Kazuto: 0

The announcer yells out, "In an impressive turnaround, the challenger has won the match!"

As the field returns to normal, Rini says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Future Asuna says, with a sigh and smile, "Poor Kirito-kun. Something tells me that we get our Usagi-chan back, he is going to demand a rematch."

Future Yui says, with a sly smile, "I agree mom." Future Asuna, Future Yui, and Rini share some giggles as Serena helps Future Kazuto to his feet since the last attack knocked him down on his butt.

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "I was a bit overconfident. Since you were the Serena from the past, I thought that I had the edge. I guess that I learned that lesson."

Serena says, with a smile, "Well, if it wasn't for me getting those Pendulum cards somehow, I would have lost."

Future Kazuto asks, curiously, "Wait! You didn't go to the stands and pick some up?"

Serena asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "I guess you didn't know. Pendulum Summoning in one of the mainstay summoning methods in Duel Monsters now."

Serena asks, shocked, "What? How? When?"

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "Sorry, I can't say exactly. Let's just say that Sugu won't be the only one using those cards forever. In fact…Well, let's just say that Sugu and you have your own names to put in dueling."

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Something tells me that this is going to give me a major headache."_

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, which has turned in massive futuristic city with the original Moon Palace and the memorials to SAO and anything connected to that infamous time within the new city, we head into said Moon Palace where we are inside one of the bedrooms where we find a youthful or youthful looking woman, looking like she is in her twenties, with long flowing blond hair, dark grey eyes, and classic golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead along with pink colored lips. The woman also has a green Neuro-Linker around her neck and she groans as she goes into a sitting position with a blanket covering her body.

In front of her eyes, there is a display and she pushes a button in which a familiar female voice says, "Hey, Selene!"

The woman responds, in another familiar female voice, "Kari?"

The female voice responds, "You sound a bit worn out. You okay?"

The woman retorts, "What do you think would happen after 'private time' with my husband? It is a miracle that I can still walk, Kari."

The female voice says, "Yeah, I already know. Dai-kun has just as much stamina and vigor as your husband."

The woman says, "Speaking of your husband, our 'Star Dragon King' not only has a succession of food restraints and food carts, but he is the World Turbo Dueling Emperor succeeding Jack Atlas. I heard about his latest success, Kari."

The female voice, none other than the future version of Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, replies, with a giggle, "What can I say? Dai-kun is a real chef."

The woman asks this timeline's version of Kari, Future Kari, "So, what's up?"

Future Kari responds, "You know, Selene-chan. How are you…?"

The woman, revealed to be a future version of Princess Selene AKA Suguha Kirigaya, Kazuto's younger step-sister/cousin in two lifetimes, responds, "I am worried. You know that I am worried. She is my sister and will always be my sister. And I will worry the heck for her. However, I know my brother and I know the others. Ami-chan is working with Izzy and Kazuto on figuring out it now. We will get her back. I know that."

Future Kari replies, with a kind tone, "You're right."

Future Suguha retorts, with a sigh, "I just wish that she would stop doing things like this."

Future Kari responds, "Don't go there or need I remind that you did to get over your guilt?"

Future Suguha says, with a sigh, "Fine."

Future Kari asks, "Where is that husband of yours anyway?"

Future Suguha retorts, plainly, "Where do you think? It isn't surprising. You say that your husband has as much stamina and vigor as mine. Well, I SERIOUSLY doubt that especially with that fox pumping him up."

Future Kari says, with a sigh, "Can't he just let him go somewhere in Lyusula? They have those kind of things there."

Future Suguha says, "He isn't going to take the risk of having that fox hunted like he and his siblings were back on their home world for their power. He knows that we are better than that, but while he believes in humanity in both worlds, he isn't going to take any chances."

Future Kari says, "Don't blame him."

Future Suguha says, "Yeah, but personally, I still want to knock him in the head with my bokken especially letting that Ero-Fox get to him once in a while. I swear that I already had half-a-dozen kids with him."

Future Kari says, "Try having triples…twice!"

Future Suguha says, with a smirk, "I think that you know had that with our husband."

Future Kari says, "Anyway, we are going to need you down at headquarters of Data Squad Japan."

Future Suguha says, with a nod, "Got you, Kari. I've noticed it too. It makes me wonder if something is up with some of the Knights."

Future Kari says, "Well, some of them…"

Future Suguha says, "They are, but some of them aren't. They are the 'old guard' and they don't like the new regime that you, the Digidestined, and the Sovereigns put together."

Future Kari says, "Don't we know it. There is also you know what that Serena was investigating before she vanished."

Future Suguha says, "Brain Burst. I…I just don't like it."

Future Kari says, "I know. We'll see you soon."

Future Suguha says, with a nod, "See you, Kari." Future Suguha disconnects the link and she looks at a picture of herself as Leafa in ALO with Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui, all of whom are in their ALO forms. Future Suguha thinks in her mind, _"I thought that we had lost sent 'him' into the graveyard of history, but if it makes me wonder if this is part of what HE wanted from the virtual universe. I know that you felt the same way sis. I can't help to feel the same way and I know that big brother also feels the same. It makes us all wonder if this was the result that HE wanted."_

 _ **AD 2047, Lyusula**_

Within Lyusula, we are inside of a room that has Serena's new digivice, given to her by Mirei, in which the Gatomon and BlackGatomon that Serena helped earlier enter the room.

BlackGatomon asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Gatomon says, "This is the first time anyone really helped us."

BlackGatomon says, "Yeah, but she is a human."

Gatomon retorts, "Like any of the humanoids and fellow Digimon are any better?"

BlackGatomon says, with a snort, "Whatever."

Gatomon says, "You felt it too didn't you? Maybe she is the one that we were looking for all this time."

BlackGatomon retorts, "And where did that leave us?"

Gatomon says, annoyed, "Oh, just come on." BlackGatomon groans and sighs as the two feline Digimon goes into the room and looks around in which they see Serena's new digivice and they look at in which it seems to glow causing them to be curious when they look at them, the two of them scream as they are sucked into the digivice. When that's done, the digivice stops glowing and it looks like nothing happened. A short time later, Serena enters the room and goes to get her digivice in which she stops for a minute, but she then grabs it and takes off not noticing the glow that comes from it.

 _ **AD 2047, Hiroshima**_

On the rooftops of the thriving city of Hiroshima, Serena and Rini are sitting down at a table at a café until the world around them becomes like the 'blue world' when they first 'accelerated' where Usagi and Usa are besides their real-life forms in which they are looking at screens in front of them.

Usa tells Usagi, "Are you ready for this Meatball Head?"

Usagi tells Usa, "Ready as I will ever be?"

Usa tells Usagi, "You are just plain lucky in your case. There are a lot of newbies that get thrust into this and they lose their first time."

Usagi says, "I'll bet." Usa then pushes the button and the whole world changes until it looks like the city was like it was after the first atomic bomb hit it in 1945 with both Usagi and Usa changing 'forms'. When their 'changes' is done, the two of them are in new virtual avatars.

Usa is a tall humanoid avatar with a feline style head minus the whiskers, a pink armored female humanoid form with claw-like fingers and toes, and a long pink tail coming out of her tailbone area.

Usagi also has a full armored female humanoid form with her armor being silver in color, large gantlets covering her lower arms, and her 'head' is an astronaut-like helmet with a face screen that makes seeing her face impossible with two wings coming out of the tops of the helmet.

Usagi, in new virtual avatar, says, looking at Usa, "Whoa!"

Usa, in her new virtual avatar, asks, with a sly tone, "What do you think of my Duel Avatar?"

Usagi responds, "It is…different."

Usa responds, slyly, "You should take a look at yourself." Usagi looks at a pane of reflective glass and she yelps as she looks at herself.

Usagi yells out, "I look like something or someone from outer space!"

Usa tells Usagi, "Believe me, there are plenty of wacky avatars…Silver Valkyrie."

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh?" Usa points up and Usagi then looks at see a display in front of her eyes that looks like a display from an old fashion arcade fighting game with a health gauge and special attack on either side of the display with a timer in the middle. Usagi then sees a name between each pair of health and special attack gauges with one being 'Silver Valkyrie' and the other being 'Cherry Cheetah'. Usagi asks, curiously, "So, Silver Valkyrie is my name and Cherry Cheetah being yours?"

Usa responds, with a nod, "Bingo. And that's what we need to call ourselves from now on. The biggest secret for a Burst Linker is their identities outside of their duel avatars because even if they own your 'regular avatar' name, they can figure out who you are in the real world and trust me, you don't want that to happen. While we are here, I'm Cherry Cheetah and you are Silver Valkyrie."

Usagi, currently Silver Valkyrie, replies, with a nod, "Right."

Usa, currently Cherry Cheetah, says, with a smirk, "And don't laugh at my name Meatball Head." (A/N: At this point, when they are in their 'Brain Burst Duel Avatars', they will be called by those names: Silver Valkyrie for Usagi/Serena and Cherry Cheetah for Rini/Usa.) Cherry Cheetah then moves all around Silver Valkyrie like the Flash and she says, with a sly tone, "I'm one of the fastest Linkers in the Accelerated World…at least in Crystal Tokyo."

Silver Valkyrie says, "Brain Burst is still around? I don't get how it can be around after you told me all about it."

Cherry Cheetah responds, with a sigh, "That's a good question. I wish that I had answer for you, Valkyrie."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "So, I'm the only adult with this right?"

Cherry Cheetah says, with a nod, "Right. From what I know, you are a top level Burst Linker. Probably the only ones outside of the Kings of Pure Color of this time that's level nine."

Silver Valkyrie asks, confused, "Kings of Pure Color?"

Cherry Cheetah replies, with a sigh, "The head honchos of the Accelerated World. The only Burst Linkers that are level nine at this time." Cherry Cheetah says, "However, since YOU just got Brain Burst, you are only a level one, Meatball Head."

Silver Valkyrie says, "And I'm so high because I already had it from you."

Cherry Cheetah says, with a nod, "Yep. It is a 'time loop' kind of thing, but it doesn't mean that time can't be altered and the whole 'alternate timeline' thing can happen."

Silver Valkyrie says, "All this time travel stuff gives me a headache."

Cherry Cheetah says, with a nod, "No joke, Valkyrie. You remember all of those science fiction shows that had time travels? Plenty of the main characters could wrap their minds on time travel and its various 'theories' and such."

Silver Valkyrie says, nodding her head in agreement, "Best not to think about 'time paradoxes' and such."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Good. I need your head in the game, Meatball Head. We need to discover your abilities of your Duel Avatar for the future. If we are going to go into the Accelerated World of this time, you are going to need to learn how to fight."

Silver Valkyrie says, with a solemn voice, "Right."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Now, remember, Burst Linkers fight only to keep the right to accelerate since they use up one point every time that they use it. They use up all their points and goodbye Brain Burst along with all the memories that go with it."

Silver Valkyrie says, "That's kind of scary. It is kind of like what Sugou tried to do."

Cherry Cheetah says, "I know."

Silver Valkyrie says, looking over herself, "Okay. So, you are one of the fastest in this place, but I don't know what this avatar can do."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Every Burst Linkers is different, Meatball Head. To be honest, I don't know what mom's avatar can do."

Silver Valkyrie says, "Unless those overgrown arms are like hammers or something, I don't see what's useful about them." But just then long sword-like blades come out of the gantlets much to her surprise.

Cherry Cheetah responds, slyly, "You were saying Valkyrie?"

Silver Valkyrie says, curiously, "Okay…" Silver Valkyrie then goes over to a large piece of metal lying on top of a boulder and she uses her blades in which she is amazed to see them cut through the metal and the boulder at the same time. Silver Valkyrie says, with a sly tone, "This is something that I can work with."

Cherry Cheetah says, with a smirk, "I'll bet."

Silver Valkyrie tells Cherry Cheetah, "You might want to be careful."

Cherry Cheetah responds, "Please, Meatball Head! You are a rookie and I'm a veteran! You aren't the 'you' of this time period and you know it!"

Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, _"As much as I don't want to admit it, but she's right. However, it makes me wonder how good I get at this."_

Cherry Cheetah says, "However, I think that there is a reason that you are called Silver Valkyrie. You see, the avatar names do mean something and it is usually does with the abilities that the Burst Linker's Duel Avatar has. I'm known as Cherry Cheetah because…Look! I'm pink and I'm super-fast. You are silver, but what about the 'Valkyrie' part? Valkyries do wield swords, yeah."

Silver Valkyrie says, with a nod, "You have a point there. I wonder…" Just then Silver Valkyrie leaps as eight energy wings pop out of her back.

Cherry Cheetah yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Silver Valkyrie looks at her new wings as best as she could and she asks, "Could I…?" Silver Valkyrie then takes off high into the sky and she is a bit afraid for a moment, but she then gives an excited yell as she zooms down and starts to fly all around. Silver Valkyrie yells out, "This is so…AWESOME!"

As Silver Valkyrie flies through the air, Cherry Cheetah says, nervously, "Oh, great. This is going to be a long day." As Silver Valkyrie flies around in the skies of the virtual world, she can't help to enjoy herself and she is amazed at how effortlessly she is flying around compared to flying around with the flying system from ALO.

 _ **AD 2047, Neo Domino City**_

Within the Neo Domino City of this time, which looks even more futuristic than before, looking a lot like the Heartland of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, we are deep within one of the buildings where we find none other than the Yusei Fudo of this time, who is in his mid to late forties, but doesn't look anything over his thirties at most, is looking over stuff.

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Yusei-kun!" Future Yusei looks over to see none other than this timeline's Akiza Izinski, who is only a few years younger than Yusei, but she doesn't look any older than her twenties and she is wearing an outfit similar to the one that she had when she met Yusei, walking over to him and kissing him the lips.

When they release from the kiss, Future Yusei tells Future Akiza, with a smile, "Late again?"

Future Akiza says, with a smile, "Not this time, sweetie."

Future Yusei asks, "How are the kids?"

Future Akiza responds, with a smirk, "How do you think?"

Future Yusei says, "I knew that they would be excited ever since they won their tournaments."

Future Akiza says, "Our boy is just like you Yusei-kun."

Future Yusei says, with a smile, "It is a good thing that our daughter is just you after we met."

Future Akiza responds, with a smirk and sarcastic tone, "Very funny." Future Akiza asks, "Any problems?"

Future Yusei says, "I just got a major summoning energy surge from Lyusula."

Future Akiza asks, a bit concerned, "From there? What kind?"

Future Yusei responds, "Pendulum, Akiza."

Future Akiza says, with a nod and serious tone, "Pendulum…"

Future Yusei says, "I talked with Kazuto and the others and they said not to worry about it."

Future Akiza asks, "Are they sure?"

Future Yusei says, with a smile, "They're sure."

Future Yusei gives a sigh and Future Akiza asks, with a smile, "Not easy being famous."

Future Yusei says, with a smirk, "Well, I had you to chase away my fan girls."

Future Akiza responds, with a grin, "I had first dibs."

Future Yusei asks, "Did you really have to go 'Black Rose' on them?"

Future Akiza replies, with a sly smile, "What do you think?"

Future Yusei asks Future Akiza, "How is our girl doing?"

Future Akiza replies, "Wonderful, Yusei-kun. She has complete control of her powers and then some." Future Akiza says, nervously, "Through mom and dad are getting really annoyed at her pranks."

Future Yusei tells Future Akiza, "Don't blame for that one."

Future Akiza glares at Future Yusei and she then asks, "Anyway, how is Jack handling retirement?"

Future Yusei asks, sarcastic tone in his voice with a smirk, "What retirement?"

Future Akiza says, with a giggle, "Yeah, you have a point. He is the head of the top dueling school in the country if not the world and he is 'grooming' his children to take his place on the throne." Future Akiza tells Future Yusei, "The one that your successor claimed from him."

Future Yusei says, with a smile, "True, Akiza-chan. However, it doesn't seem like that it dropped his popularity. Jack is known for his showmanship and he is spinning off as 'passing the torch' while he goes off to teach the next generation after him. I'm not surprised that he is more famous than ever."

Future Akiza says, with a smile, "Well, he never did that get rematch from you and you and he are the ones that he develop the Action Duels that are the mainstay of today."

Future Yusei says, "Don't remind me, Akiza-chan. That's the reason that I don't like the 'spotlight'. I prefer to leave it to Jack." Future Yusei asks Future Akiza, "Now, are you sure that you are okay?" Future Akiza gives Future Yusei a look of surprise, but Future Yusei's expression causing Future Akiza to sigh.

Future Akiza says, "I'm that transparent, huh? I guess that I can't keep anything from you."

Future Yusei responds, "You are my wife after all."

Future Akiza says, with a weak smile, "Yes, I know." Future Akiza says, exposing the dark rosy red Neuro-Linker around her neck, "It is just these hackers."

Future Yusei says, with a nod and exposing a black and blue Neuro-Linker around his neck, "I know, Akiza. These are using Digimon in which Digimon are living beings just like we are and they can adapt unlike security programs which are just follow programmed routines."

Future Akiza says, "And remember how much havoc that those 'rogue Digidestined' and Tamers did during the last war? It was a nightmare."

Future Yusei says, "It caused so much fear of Digimon and those that partnered with them. However, thanks to the formation of the Data Squad and what my successor as a Signer and his group did, people see that Digimon are just as much as we are. They can be good or bad depending the 'factors of life'."

Future Akiza says, "Yeah, but what hackers are doing might change that and they could also cause new havoc since the 'physical world' and the 'virtual world' are so connected."

Future Yusei says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. And now…"

Future Akiza says, "I hope that they can find her."

Future Yusei says, with a smile, "I'm sure that they have a plan."

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Within Tokyo, we are in front of a museum in Tokyo in which there is a title 'Tokyo International Museum' where we find Serena and Rini looking at the museum.

Serena says, "I never saw this museum before."

Rini says, "It was built after the war."

Serena asks, "And how is going here going to allow us to find information my future self?"

Rini responds, "We're going to find some fellow Burst Linkers."

Serena asks, curiously, "How do you know that they will be here?"

Rini retorts, "Call a feeling Meatball Head?"

Serena says, with a groan, "I've got a bad feeling about this…" As Serena and Rini head inside, there is a massive group of students from Umesato Junior High School including a certain group of four with one of them looking like Kuroyukihime's virtual avatar, at least in facial features, a familiar short pudgy teen, a young brown hair teen girl with a cat clip in her hair, and a young brown haired male teen.

 **End of Chapter 3 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Nega Nebulus meets Speedy Valkyries."**

That's the third chapter and I have to say that there is some foreshadowing in this chapter. I think that you can get what I'm getting at, but you are going to have to read on and see if what you think is right, everyone! In the upcoming chapter, it looks like that the big meeting is going to come up! Please read and review and tell me what you think, but no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	12. Arc II, Chapter 4

This is the next chapter of the story and I have to say before we start that there is going to be plenty of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V elements within this arc of the story. However, it doesn't mean Digimon and Accel World elements are 'just for show', folks! Rest assured that there is plenty of Digimon and virtual world action! Okay, everyone, I get that this is getting old and even older, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Kamen Rider, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **AD 2047, Lyusula**_

Within Lyusula, Future Kazuto and Future Asuna are looking at a holographic screen that only they can see due to them using a communication link via their Neuro-Linkers with the screen showing an image of a person with long chestnut brown hair, eyes, golden-red sigil on her forehead, light pink lips, and wearing a pink uniform.

Future Asuna says, "It is nice to see you, Kari-chan."

The young woman responds, "It is good to see you, too, Asuna."

Future Kazuto asks, with a sly smile, "So, how is our world famous 'Star Dragon Emperor'?"

The young woman retorts, with a smirk, "Very funny, Kazuto. He is doing just fine."

Future Asuna says, "It must be tough since he is the World Turbo Dueling Emperor and he is a world famous chef with the best noodles all over the world, Kari-chan."

The young woman, revealed to be none other than a future version of Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, responds, with a giggle, "Not to mention keeping up as head of Data Squad, but Tai didn't choose Davis to leader the younger Digidestined for nothing and Yolei has to admit that."

Future Kazuto says, "However, you have to admit that Jack Atlas hasn't lost any fame ever since Davis took his place. But then again, he and Yusei Fudo founded the Action Dueling that's the mainstay of dueling and even Turbo Dueling of today."

Future Kari says, "Not to mention that he is the head of one of the top dueling schools in the world. He and Dai-kun have become great friends."

Future Kazuto says, "Actually, all of us have with Yusei and his friends and some more than others."

Future Kazuto gives a sigh at the end of his statement causing Future Asuna to giggle at this and Future Asuna says, "It must be tough on both of them."

Future Kari says, with a smile, "They are handling it just fine. Dai-kun, especially, since he has a lot of time for me."

Future Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Not surprising since you have a total of eight kids already." Future Kari gives a major blush and Future Asuna playfully bashes him in the side.

Future Asuna asks, seriously, "How is Suguha-chan?"

Future Kari asks, "How are you taking it?"

Future Kazuto responds, in a plain tone, "How do you think?"

Future Kari says, with a sigh, "Suguha…Selene is keeping it together as best as she can, but you know how it is."

Future Kazuto says, "I know. I would feel the same way with Sugu as I am feeling with Serena. They are my sisters after all."

Future Kari says, "We know, Kazuto. We'll help in any way possible."

Future Asuna says, "We know, Kari-chan. However, you have to remember that your access to the Accelerated World is limited."

Future Kari says, "Yeah. However, the few that we have work hard and we are grateful for their work."

Future Kazuto says, "Thank you for your help and to let you, we have help on our end."

Future Kari asks, curiously, "Help?"

Future Kazuto responds, with a smile, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 4: Nega Nebulus meets Speedy Valkyries**

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Inside of the Tokyo of 2047 AD, we find ourselves inside what's called Tokyo International Museum which is a new museum built after the mysterious 'Genetic Wars' that happens after Serena's current time in December of 2025 and this time of 2047 AD. Right now, Serena is amazed at the exhibit detailing the early holographic Solid Vision systems and the duels of Yugi Moto's time including against Pegasus and Seto Kaiba in which the images are only seen by her eyes due to her Neuro-Linker.

Serena says, "This is amazing."

Rini tells Serena, with a smirk, "Not surprising that you would be so amazed Meatball Head."

Serena retorts, "Sorry if I don't see this every single day in my time."

Rini says, "Fine, you got me."

Serena gives a cheeky smile and she then asks, "So, this museum was built after this 'Genetics War'?"

Rini says, with a nod, "Yeah, it was nasty stuff."

Serena responds, "It must have been since my identity was exposed."

Rini tells Serena, "Trust me, Meatball Head. You aren't going to be able to change the events."

Serena replies, with a plain tone, "You know how I feel about that. I'm not the same Serena that you knew during my early days as a Sailor Scout."

Rini thinks in her mind, _"That's what worries me, Serena. And I'm not the only one that feels that way. Ever since you got it, it has just been one reminder after another of SAO."_

Serena says, "Anyway, this museum is quite incredible. I mean, it just doesn't involve Duel Monsters, but it involves world history and all other stuff…though I prefer the cool stuff that I like."

Rini says, with a smirk, "I know what you like." Serena gives Rini an annoyed glare and Rini smirks victoriously at Serena.

Serena says, "Anyway, you said that we would find Burst Linkers in here."

Rini says, "At this time, Neuro-Linkers are only over a decade old so the oldest Burst Linkers would be teenagers at best and two, a Burst Linker can only pass on the program to one person which means that the number of Burst Linkers isn't that huge."

Serena says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Rini says, "They are mainly focused, here, in Tokyo. Maybe I should say spread out in Tokyo. The majority of them are in one of the legions led by the Kings of Pure Color."

Serena asks, curiously, "Legions? Are they like guilds and such in VRMMO?"

Rini says, with a nod, "Exactly, Meatball Head. However, it means it will be difficult since we are 'solo Linkers' after all."

Serena says, "Don't I know? Well, I have been a solo player back…you know where. However, I have been able to get help and cooperation of guilds and parties before."

Rini tells Serena, "Well, don't think it will be that easy Serena. The Accelerated World isn't an easy place. Brain Burst can give you plenty of advantages in the real world and Burst Linkers will fight to keep them."

Serena says, with a nod of understand, "Right."

Rini tells Serena, "Just be careful, okay?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Okay." Serena and Rini head off to continue looking around in which we find the students from Umesato Junior High School as part of a tour group with their tour guild, a young lady in a female business suit, as they enter another wing.

The young female tour guild says, "Everyone! May I have your attention please? Now, I have to ask you to be respectful for the next part of the tour is where we are getting into more recent history and into more sensitive subjects. Right now, we are about to enter the 'SAO Memorial Wing'. Please follow me everyone!" Everyone follows the tour guild in which there are statues and models of Aincrad, the monsters, the players, and even the weapons and items used in SAO. The tour guard stops at a display case showing a NervGear with an original sale sign for Sword Art Online and she says, "This is one of the original signs used for the day of the sale of Sword Art Online."

One student asks, "Oh, is the NervGear real?"

The tour guild responds, shaking her head, "No. After the 'incident' started, all of the NervGears were collected from the public by their respective governments and destroyed. After SAO ended, the remaining NervGears, the ones wore by the survivors, were destroyed as well. This is a non-working replica of one that has been made for this display."

With the tour guild, there are four students, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu and Chiyuri asks, "So, that's what they used back then?"

Kuroyukihime responds, "Yes, Chiyuri, it is."

Takumu says, "It is what started to get where we are today. The NervGear is a second generation Full-Dive devices. The Neuro-Linker is a fifth generation."

Kuroyukihime says, "In terms of developed, twenty years is just a 'drop in the pan'."

Haruyuki says, "Wow."

The tour guild says, "When the NervGear came out, it was revolutionary technology for the time. I know that many of you are used to the Neuro-Linker, but you have to understand that people didn't have it back then. In fact, the vast virtual universe that 'shadows' our world wasn't even born yet. When the NervGear, the first Full-Dive technology that could be used at home, came out and people started using them, the gaming industry was set for a revolution. You don't just play the game, you 'live' the game. There was incredible excitement and hundreds of thousands of the NervGear were sold around the world. However, the gaming community was waiting for some big. MMORPG or Massively multiplayer online role-playing game are one of the most popular games there ever was, but the public was craving for one in the virtual world. And it looked like a dream come true when the creator of the NervGear himself, Akihiko Kayaba, announced the creation of the first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, with one thousand people chosen as beta testers. It looks like dreams was become reality, but as we know, the dream was about to turn into a nightmare."

Haruyuki thinks in his mind, _"Yeah, no kidding."_ The group then moves onto another display showing various magazine, newspaper articles, and whatnot displayed while the group sees in front of their eyes, through their Neuro-Linkers, television news articles about SAO.

The tour guild says, "On November Sixth, Twenty-Twenty-Two, the retail version of Sword Art Online went public and those that managed to get a copy mainly logged in immediately for obvious reasons. But then shortly thereafter, there were reports coming in about NervGears 'malfunctioning' and killing people. However, it was no 'malfunction'. Soon enough, Kayaba had told the world public about SAO and how he had trapped ten thousand people inside as well as warning them against attempting to remove the NervGear because a failsafe that he put into them would kill them instantly. Sadly, people didn't take him seriously and on the first day of tragedy, two hundred and thirteen people lost their lives when their family and friends attempted to remove the NervGears. The world learned that it was no bluff and no trick. Kayaba had turned what was supposed to be a 'new frontier' into a prison of death. On that day, SAO became a 'death game' because if any of the trapped players died in the game, they would die for real since the NervGear would destroy their bodies in real life the instant that they died in game with their avatar deleted. In the first month alone, two thousand people died from Kayaba's madness."

Another student shouts out, "Why would he do such a thing?"

The tour guild responds, "We aren't completely sure of his intentions, but what we do know, from survivor testimony and other sources, Kayaba said: 'The purpose of Sword Art Online is control the fate of a world of my design.' No act of terrorism, no ransom, and basically, nothing sane about it. The first VRMMO, which was supposed to be a dream come true for gamers and possibly the next evolution in gaming, became a pure nightmare."

Chiyuki says, "Scary."

Takumu says, "Imagine what it was like for them, Chiyuki."

Kuroyukihime says, "I doubt that anyone of our generation could Takumu."

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "Yeah, Kuroyukihime-sempai."

Another member of the tour group, who wasn't a student, asks, "Is it really true that Sailor Moon was trapped in there?"

The tour guild responds, with a nod, "That's correct. One of the most famous people that was trapped in SAO that we know today was the heroine, Sailor Moon, who as we know is Serena Tsukino. Tsukino-san was Kayaba's niece. His mother, Ikuko Tsukino, was Kayaba's sister." There are gasps from plenty of the group and the tour guild says, "Out of respect for our famous heroine and her family, we can't go into deep details. However, sources tell me that Tsukino-san and Kayaba were very close. They were more like father and daughter than uncle and niece. That's what makes her entrapped in Sword Art Online more shocking and more horrible. Tsukino-san, as a little girl, had heard about SAO while not knowing the deep sinister plans for it. As her uncle kept its true purpose from her, she imagined it to be a 'dream castle' where people can have fun and enjoy adventures. Sadly for her, like Argus and the beta testers of SAO, she became an unwilling pawn as her childhood 'excitement' helped Kayaba in which she was the inspiration for the game mechanics for combat where there was no magic and it focused on 'Sword Skills'."

There are gasps of shock and Haruyuki says, shocked, "That's incredible…and horrible…"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Yes, Haruyuki-kun. A cruel twist. She helped in the creation of her own prison."

The tour guild says, "Tsukino's younger, Sammy Tsukino, was a beta tester for SAO, but on the day that it went retail, Sammy Tsukino had an appointment and he was spared getting trapped in the game, but like many siblings of SAO victims, they had to endure two years of watching their beloved family members lying in hospitals while their 'spirits' are off in practically a 'foreign world' trying to survive and get home. As you know, for some people, their siblings would NEVER return." The group then heads over to another area where they find pictures of Serena in her SAO avatar of Usagi, Kazuto in his SAO avatar of Kirito, and Asuna in her SAO avatar. This causes their Neuro-Linkers to display images of hand-made pictures of them and what they did in SAO along with video recreations.

One person asks, "Who are they?"

The tour guild says, pointing to picture of Serena/Usagi, "This is Serena Tsukino's SAO avatar, Usagi. As you well know, Kayaba used the physical data from the NervGear to redesign everyone's SAO avatars to look like what they do in real life at that moment in time basically everyone's SAO avatars are virtual recreations of their real world bodies on the day that they entered Sword Art Online. The two that you see with them is two of Tsukino-san's best friends in SAO and the other two 'heroes' of Sword Art Online. The male is Kazuto Kirigaya, who was at the time a young junior high student that was quite 'shy' when it came to 'social matters', and his avatar's name was Kirito, a 'modification' of his real name. The female is Asuna Yuuki, she was the daughter and young child of Shouzou Yuuki, at the time the head of RCT Industries, a top electronics company that's one of the few that rivaled Kaiba Corporation, and a person of wealth and privilege. She used her real name for her avatar name. It shouldn't be surprised that as a daughter of a wealthy family in which she was expected to be successful herself and until SAO, she was focused fulfilling her family's dream for her. However, things changed when her older brother, Kouichirou Yuuki, got his hands on a NervGear and Sword Art Online. However, on the day of the retail release, he had to go to an important business and Asuna, being a young lady with brimming curious about the 'world' outside of the 'world of wealth', couldn't help to 'borrow' her brother's NervGear and explore this 'other world'. What she didn't know is that she would be 'borrowing' her brother's NervGear for the next two years with a life changing experience for her ahead through, like all SAO victims, it would be filled with hardship, pain, and so much more."

Chiyuki, Haruyuki, and Takumu gasp when they see Kazuto's and Asuna's SAO avatars and Takumu tells Kuroyukihime, "Master…"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "I thought so."

Haruyuki says, "I can't believe. We had fought two of the heroes of SAO."

Chiyuki says, shocked, "That's incredible!"

Takumu says, "Then what you said was true, Master. They looked like they were just reaching adulthood when we saw them, but they should be in their forties today."

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "I believe that you are correct, Takumu. You have to remember the concept of the Neuro-Linker, but the development of the Neuro-Linker goes back to their time period. It might be possible that we interacted with a quantum computer that they were experimenting with."

Haruyuki asks, "Wait a minute? Kuroyukihime-sempai, did we go into the past or they did come into our time?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "Maybe a bit of both, Haruyuki-kun." Chiyuki, Takumu, and Haruyuki look at Kuroyukihime in confusion as they continue on with the tour group.

 _ **AD 2047, Digital World**_

Heading into the Digital World, Gennai of this time period, not looking much different from the Gennai of that younger Digidestined team knows, is within some kind of future lab and looking over some kind of data.

Gennai says, "I don't get how they are creating a gateway between the virtual worlds and the Digital World."

Just then Izzy's voice booms, "You would think that there would be able to be detected by the security system that we have set up after the war."

Gennai says, with a nod, "Yes, Izzy. I know. The only way that they would be able to do this undetected was them able to have knowledge of the security that they have set up."

The voice of Izzy, the Izzy Izumi of 2047, responds, "Impossible! The only other ones other than us that know the details of the security system are Kazuto, Ami, and the Digimon Sovereigns."

Gennai says, "And none of them would allow such chaos to happen."

This Izzy Izumi, Future Izzy, asks, "Is there another possibility?"

Gennai says, "There might be, but 'they' haven't tried anything especially since some of your partners took over the positions of their predecessors."

Future Izzy says, "Yes, but it doesn't mean that they were happy about it."

Gennai says, "Yes, true."

Future Izzy says, "These happenings and the disappearance of Serena can't be a coincidence."

Gennai says, "I agree, Izzy. Sailor Moon is one of the most powerful beings in this universe, rivaling her own sister, and holds one of the most powerful 'items' in our universe as well."

Future Izzy says, "The Digidestined that are among the few Burst Linkers are exploring every angle, but they are coming up with nothing."

Gennai says, "Yes. However, there is also the matter of that time-space distortion."

Future Izzy says, "I've already met with Trista. She already told me not to worry about it. It has been already taken care of."

Gennai says, "Yes, I know. However, I can't help to feel that 'they' may be involved in all this."

Future Izzy says, "If those in the Digital World are involved, it would seem to be doubtful. But then again…"

Gennai says, with a serious tone, "Both of them have a reason to hate humanity as a whole, Izzy."

Future Izzy says, "True. However, ever since their defeat in the war, the survivors have gone deep underground and sometimes, I think that it means literally."

Gennai says, "Same here, Izzy."

Future Izzy says, "Anyway, we already have the problems of the hackers that are using Digimon to sow chaos throughout the virtual world."

Gennai says, "Yes. And with the 'virtual universe' that shadows the real world now, the Digital World has experienced an incredible boom, but the vast new numbers of Digimon and the vast 'Digital Frontier' is hard to control and the situation in the 'Digital Frontier' is intense causing the whole situation in the virtual universe of the real world."

Future Izzy says, "Hopefully, whatever Kazuto has planned will be able to help."

Gennai asks, "What does Kazuto have planned?"

Future Izzy responds, "Kari told me that Kazuto said that she wouldn't believe him if he told her." Gennai gives a confused look, but he decides to get back to work on figuring out the whole 'situation' that they are in now.

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Back inside of the Tokyo of 2047 AD, we return to the Tokyo International Museum. Deep within the museum, we find Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu walking around with their schoolmates as they go up to statues and huge pictures depicting Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and so much more including images of Aincrad. With the four Burst Linkers and their schoolmates, there are other people and plenty of Digimon between them.

They stop at a platform containing the sign for Yolei's family store and the museum employee leading them says, "This was the original sign for Inoue family store before the Battle of Odiaba. As you well know, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, the Sailor Scouts, and a huge force of Digidestined and their Digimon partners led by those from Odiaba faced a powerful army from the Enhanced including Dark Digidestined and their partners as well as many rogue Digimon."

One boy with a Gazimon as a partner tells his dad, who has an Elecmon as a partner, "Hey, dad, weren't you and Elecmon a part of that?"

The father says, "Tim…"

The museum employee says, "Oh, you are a veteran of the Genetics Wars? It is an honor to be in front of the many heroes of that war."

The man responds, "No, I'm not a hero. My partner and I were survivors."

The museum employee says, with a nod, "Understandable, sir." The employee then says, "As you well know, the Genetics Wars was named that way because the antagonists in that conflict were genetic created so-called 'supermen' known simply as 'Enhanced' and as a bit of a joke, they got inspiration from the legendary American science fiction series 'Star Trek' and their 'Eugenics Wars' being similar to the situation that we faced. However, as you well know, what happened wasn't a work fiction of any type, it was a real war that caused much damage to the Asian and Pacific regions as well as caused world-wide terror. They, the Enhanced, were 'created' by rogue private military organization known as MIST who were once part of DOAETC. They originally created biological weapons by cloning some of the greatest male and female warriors on our planet using the Dead or Alive tournament in order to get the needed DNA samples, but they moved onto building their 'ultimate warriors' from the ground up using the prototypes and the DNA samples from the elite fighters and others including the Sailor Scouts as a bases. They were powerful and intelligent as well as cunning with ambitions to rival Alexander the Great, Julies Caesar, Napoleon, and the worst tyrants in history."

Chiyuri says to her friends, "They sound terrible."

Takumu says, "They were terrible. They took over the government of North Korea in order to get their nuclear weapons and waged war against South Korea, China, and Russia in which they were winning."

Kuroyukihime says, "Until they got to our home of Japan and they got a surprise. When they attacked Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined were waiting for them. They gave our Self-Defense Forces a headache, but their arrogance believed that the Sailor Scouts were nothing. However, with their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, they destroyed an entire army in one day and it was an elite army that the Enhanced had created using genetics to improve the already powerful North Korean army."

Chiyuri says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Takumu says, with a nod, "It was, but it doesn't mean that Sailor Scouts just blitz through and won the whole war. Their enemy adapted and with alliance with other 'unsavory forces' including Dark Digidestined, they counterattacked and Japan took a bit hit. It took an alliance of Digidestined and their Digimon from all over the world to fight back and even then it wasn't easy."

Kuroyukihime says, "That's right. The Battle of Odiaba was a hard won victory. The entire district suffered incredible damaged and casualties were good and high. Remember, we may think about that war being distance, but it is just over a decade since that war. And as I have read, old 'soldiers' who have gone through the horrors of war remember those moments as if they happened yesterday while they have forgotten a lot of other things."

Haruyuki asks, "Really, Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Indeed, Haruyuki."

Takumu says, nodding his head, "Master is right, Haru. The Genetic Wars cost a lot and not just lives. Remember the Sailor Scouts lost their secret identities thanks to Enhanced exposing who they are especially Sailor Moon, who is an SAO survivor."

Kuroyukihime says, "And remember, not just an SAO survivor, she is the niece of Kayaba and despite plenty of the still surviving SAO survivors showing her as a hero, there are plenty of those family and friends of those that died wouldn't be so kind to her and her family."

Chiyuri says, "I think that it is just stupid."

Takumu says, nodding and sighing, "It is stupid, Chiyuri. However, it is just how human beings think. But despite that, she is still protecting the world."

Haruyuki says, "She's a strong person."

Chiyuri says, with a smile, "I wish that I could meet her." What this female Burst Linker doesn't know is that said Moon Princess, the one from 2025 and in disguise, is watching them and the whole part of the museum dedicated to her, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Man! This whole 'Genetics Wars' was a major event! Maybe I can learn…!"_

Rini then tells Serena, with a suspicious tone, "Where do you think you are going?"

Serena responds, a bit nervously, "Well…"

Rini tells Serena, "Meatball Head, don't even try."

Serena responds, nervously, "Can't blame a girl from trying."

Rini says, "I could, but I won't."

Serena says, looking around, "I never thought that I would experience an event as horrible as SAO…"

Rini says, with a sigh, "Well, it is far harder than that especially since the stakes are far higher."

Serena responds, "No kidding."

Rini tells Serena, "Anyway, Serena, you know why we are here."

Serena responds, with a sigh, "Right." The two of them head off, but then her 'danger sense' that she developed from SAO 'goes off' in which she glances towards the group with Umesato Junior High School, but doesn't see or 'sense' anything else causing her to feel that it is just nerves. However, the 'nagging' that she is getting from her 'danger sense' doesn't fade away. As they leave, she doesn't notice Kuroyukihime looking in their direction after Serena turns her away from her and her fellow Umesato Junior High School students.

Takumu asks Kuroyukihime, "Is something wrong, master?"

Kuroyukihime responds, "No, Takumu. Haruyuki and I will be right back."

Chiyuki asks, surprised, "You are leaving the group?"

Kuroyukihime says, motioning to her Neuro-Linker, "Not exactly. He and I have some 'business' to take care of."

Haruyuki thinks in his mind, _"Huh?"_ When he looks to see Kuroyukihime motioning to her Neuro-Linker, he and Takumu gasp as they understood what she meant with Takumi whispering into Chiyuri's ear causing her eyes to widen. On the meanwhile, Serena and Rini are looking around.

Serena asks Rini, "Why are we looking for a place to hide?"

Rini tells Serena, "Despite time in the Accelerated World running one thousand times faster than in this world doesn't mean time has stopped, Meatball Head, we still need to be careful."

Serena asks Rini, curiously, "What could happen?" Just then the whole around them changes as it goes into the 'blue zone' of the Accelerated World and transforms again as the words 'Here comes a new challenger' appears above them with Serena and Rini in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Silver Valkyrie and Cherry Cheetah with the museum 'transformed' into a post 'end of the world' type scene.

Cherry Cheetah asks Silver Valkyrie, annoyed, "Did you have to say that?"

Silver Valkyrie responds, nervously, "Sorry." When they look up, they see their names and gauges, special attack and health, to the right of the screen and the gauges and names of two others to the left: Silver Crow and Black Lotus. Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Wait! Those names…!"_

Cherry Cheetah says, "Behind! Duck!" Cherry Cheetah grabs Silver Valkyrie and they duck down avoiding a beheading blow from Black Lotus in which they turn to face her.

Black Lotus says, "Impressive. You are no 'hay seed' as the saying goes."

Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, shocked, _"It's that 'person'! One of those four strange 'people' that Kazuto, Asuna, Darien, and I met during our venture into Sword Art World to help save Suguha, Davis, and Kari! Wait! Does that mean that we 'linked' into the future or something?!"_

Cherry Cheetah says, "Be careful. That's Black Lotus."

Silver Valkyrie tells Cherry Cheetah, sarcastically, "I kind of figured that."

Cherry Cheetah says, annoyed, "Black Lotus is a top level Burst Linker, level nine, and one of the infamous Kings of Pure Color!"

Silver Valkyrie asks, stunned, "Eh?!"

Black Lotus says, "It isn't surprising that you have heard of me. However, I have never heard of a Burst Linker known as 'Cherry Cheetah' through something tells me that I should watch out for high-speed attacks." Black Lotus says, looking at Silver Valkyrie, "But you seem to be familiar. I'm wondering if we met."

Silver Valkyrie responds, nervously, "I must have that kind of…face."

Cherry Cheetah mentally slaps herself and she thinks, annoyed, _"Really, Meatball Head?"_ Cherry Cheetah thinks in her mind, looking around, _"Wait! Where is her partner? Silver Crow?"_ Cherry Cheetah then grabs Silver Valkyrie and leaps away at top speed before Silver Crow can land a powerful aerial kick from a massive hole in the ceiling of the 'field'.

Silver Crow asks, stunned, "What the?!"

Black Lotus says, "I thought so. Crow, Cherry Cheetah is a high speed type and I suspect that no one in the Accelerated World has that kind of speed."

Silver Crow says, "No kidding. I've never seen such speed before."

Silver Valkyrie yells out, "Whoa! Hey! We aren't here to fight!"

Black Lotus asks, "You must be new to the Accelerated World, aren't you?"

Silver Valkyrie says, nervously, "Well…maybe."

Cherry Cheetah mentally groans and Black Lotus says, "Then here is your first lesson: Burst Linkers can only fight each other single mindedly! It is the law of the Accelerated World!" Black Lotus attacks Cherry Cheetah and Silver Valkyrie and they yelp as they barely manage to dodge her attacks with Silver Crow taking flight.

Cherry Cheetah tells Silver Valkyrie, "Get up in the air after her partner! I can't defend myself and you at the same time!"

Silver Valkyrie says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot!" Silver Valkyrie activates her wings and takes to the air much to the surprise and shock of Silver Crow.

Silver Crow thinks in his mind, flabbergasted, _"What?! Another Burst Linker that can fly?! How can that be?! I should be the only one with that ability! Not even Raker-san could rival my flying ability!"_

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, _"I must say that today is full of surprises."_

Silver Valkyrie says, "Look! We're not here to fight! We're here to find information!"

Silver Crow asks, curiously, "Information?"

Black Lotus tells Silver Crow, "Truth or not, Crow-kun, you know what must be done."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "Right." Silver Crow prepares to fight, but Silver Valkyrie then reveals her wrist blades and Silver Crow thinks in his mind, _"Seriously? How come she has blades and I need my speed for my 'special attacks'?"_

Black Lotus continues to attack Cherry Cheetah and she barely manages to avoid them in which Cherry Cheetah thinks in her mind, _"Oh, man! It is no wonder she is a legend in the Brain Burst of my time! If I didn't have my super-speed, I would be dead meat!"_

Black Lotus says, "You are very good. Most likely, you are a high level Burst Linker and possibly, a level nine."

Cherry Cheetah says, a bit nervously, "No, I'm just that good." Just then the whole area starts to shift and change a bit and Black Lotus looks around in which she mentally starts to panic.

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, _"What? Here?!"_ Soon after, the whole area starts to shift and morph confusion everyone minus Black Lotus.

Silver Crow asks, confused, "What's going on here?"

Black Lotus says, "Silver Crow, be careful! This isn't a normal part of the duel!"

Silver Crow asks, surprised, "What? What's going on then?" Soon after, the whole area start to shift until it looks like the museum or the Brain Burst version of it has been taken outside with a Tron-like 'sky' above them.

Silver Valkyrie asks, "What is this?"

Silver Crow asks, seeing that the time is gone, "What happened to the timer?"

Black Lotus says, seriously, "This isn't a duel anymore. A 'Digital Shift' happened."

Silver Crow asks, "Digital Shift?"

Black Lotus says, "It is something that has been happening in the Accelerated World just recently. I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it. I only heard of it recently. It seem like powerful 'digital waves' have been spreading through the Accelerated World lately and causing 'errors' in which typical duels are turned into some kind of quasi-Unlimited Field."

Silver Crow asks, surprised, "I thought that you could only get in there with a certain command which takes ten Burst Points to use!"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "It usually does. However, these 'Digital Shifts' seem to be causing the fields to 'warp' the duel fields into quasi-Unlimited Fields without the costs, but there is a catch."

Silver Crow asks, "Catch?" Just then there is a mighty roar and everyone looks to see a Machinedramon in front of them.

Cherry Cheetah shouts out, "A Digimon!"

Silver Crow asks, "How did a Digimon get into the Accelerated World?"

Black Lotus says, with a serious tone, "There is no time to figure it out! We need to run now!"

" **Giga Cannon!** "

The Machinedramon unleashes a barrage of energy blasts where all four Burst Linkers barely manage to dodge and they immediately take off into the distance.

Silver Crow yells out, "Can't we 'log out'?"

Black Lotus responds, "That's the second side-effect of Burst Linkers caught in the 'Digital Shift'! You can't log out until you get back to the original field that you came from!"

Silver Valkyrie yells out, "Hold on! Didn't you say that these 'Digital Shifts' cause the whole duel field to 'change' or something like that?"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "From the information that I heard, that's correct."

Silver Crow asks, "So, what do we do?"

Black Lotus responds, "We need to find the source of the 'Digital Shift' and get rid of them. It is the only way that it will return to normal."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "How do you know this?"

Black Lotus says, "I have heard about it from my sources that got it from the Burst Linkers that experienced this 'occurrence' lately."

Silver Valkyrie tells Cherry Cheetah, "Is this the kind of thing that we are looking for?"

Cherry Cheetah responds, "Very funny, Meatball Head."

Silver Valkyrie asks, confused and annoyed, "What?"

Silver Crow asks, "So, what should we do?"

Black Lotus says, "Due to the situation, I believe that it is best that we work together on this."

Silver Crow asks, "Are you sure?"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "This isn't a typical situation for Burst Linkers and from what the reports said, it was a miracle that the Linkers that got into a similar situation managed to get out off."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "What do we need to do?"

Black Lotus responds, "It is a simple. We need to find the source of this and get rid of it."

Silver Crow asks, "Do you know what we need to do?"

Black Lotus says, "From what I heard, there is a strange sphere that we need to find in order to break this."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "A strange sphere?"

Black Lotus says, "It is best that we hurry. The longer that we stay here, the longer for something 'unfortunate' to happen to us. We can be sure since this isn't the 'normal' Acceleration World anymore."

Silver Crow says, "Good point."

Black Lotus says, "Crow, you and Valkyrie are flying avatars, so, you can stay high and find what I had mentioned. However, remember the disadvantages of flying."

Silver Valkyrie says, "Like being a big fat target since we are highlighted by the virtual 'skyline'."

Black Lotus says, "Correct. Be careful."

Silver Crow says, "I guess that we are working together Valkyrie-san." Silver Valkyrie nods her head and she and Silver Crow take off while Cherry Cheetah and Black Lotus move along the ground.

Black Lotus says, "So, you are investigating these strange happenings in the Accelerated World? This 'incidents' barely started."

Cherry Cheetah responds, "We're on an important mission."

Black Lotus asks, "Mission?"

Cherry Cheetah says, "We're independent of the kings including yourself, Black Lotus. And by the way, who doesn't know about you? You are one of the most infamous or famous, depending on your point of view, Burst Linkers in the Accelerated World."

Black Lotus says, "Point taken."

Cherry Cheetah says, "We were only here to find Burst Linkers to ask them out the incidents."

Black Lotus says, "You are a powerful Burst Linker, so, you should know better." Black Lotus asks Cherry Cheetah, "You are a level nine, aren't you?"

Cherry Cheetah responds, a bit nervously, "How can I be a level nine? You know as well as I do that only the King of Pure Color, including yourself, are the only ones to reach level nine!"

Black Lotus says, "True, yes, but it doesn't mean that anyone else can't become one without beating one of us."

Cherry Cheetah tells Black Lotus, "If you think about not trusting me…You should know that I feel the same. Remember, you are one of the most infamous Burst Linkers in the Accelerated World. Wanting to know about the truth about Brain Burst, I get it. We're human. When a mystery is up our butts, we want to know the truth behind it."

Black Lotus replies, "Indeed. We are those kind of creatures."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Since you were prepared to sacrifice everything in order to find out about the Accelerated World, you can see why I'm hard pressed to work with you."

Black Lotus says, "Understandable. And in fact, very wise of you."

Within the skies, Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow are flying through the air and Silver Crow asks Silver Valkyrie, "So, why are you here?"

Silver Valkyrie says, "Something important."

Silver Crow responds, curiously, "What is it?"

Silver Valkyrie says, "I can't say."

Silver Crow says, with a shrug, "Okay."

Silver Valkyrie asks, curiously, "And you are okay with that?"

Silver Crow says, "You have your reasons and we were the ones that attacked first in which you fought back only to defend yourselves, so, technically, Lotus and I were the aggressors at that point." Soon after, he spots something and he yells out, "Over there!" When Silver Valkyrie looks at where Silver Crow is looking where they see a massive sphere in the distance.

Silver Valkyrie says, "That must be it. Let's get back to the others."

Silver Crow responds, with a nod, "Right." Silver Crow and Silver Valkyrie then fly back to Black Lotus and Cherry Cheetah and tell them what they found.

Black Lotus says, "Good work. Now, we need a plan."

Silver Crow asks, "A plan?"

Black Lotus responds, "Do you think that something like that won't be unguarded?"

Silver Crow says, "Good point."

Black Lotus says, with a plain tone, "I already have a plan."

Silver Valkyrie asks, surprised, "You do?"

Black Lotus says, looking at Cherry Cheetah, "However, it depends on our fast friend here."

Cherry Cheetah asks, confused, "Huh?" Later on, Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow are flying towards the sphere.

Silver Valkyrie asks, "Is this a good idea?"

Silver Crow says, "I'm sure that she won't steer us wrong." On the meanwhile, Black Lotus is speeding across the ground.

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, _"This is a risky move. Hopefully, Cherry will be able to do the job."_ However, she then spots a legion of Tankmon rolling towards her. Within the air, there is a group of Airdramon.

Silver Crow asks, "Where is all these Digimon coming from?"

Silver Valkyrie responds, "You got me, Crow-san. I know that is that they are Airdramon and they are Champion level."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "Yeah. I read about them in school."

Silver Valkyrie asks, shocked, "You learn about Digimon in school?"

Silver Crow asks, confused, "Don't you?"

Silver Valkyrie says, nervously, "Um…" Silver Valkyrie says, "Here they come!" Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow dive to avoid the attacks from the Airdramon while Black Lotus gracefully and calculatedly avoid the assaults of the Tankmon.

Black Lotus says, "Impressive." Black Lotus then counterattacks and manages to cut down two of the Tankmon while Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow yelp as they dodge the assaults of the Airdramon.

Silver Valkyrie yells out, annoyed, "Why do we have to play the decoys?!"

Silver Crow says, "Black Lotus has a plan, Valkyrie-san. I trust her."

Silver Valkyrie says, with a nod, "Okay." Black Lotus, Silver Valkyrie, and Silver Crow continue to fight the Digimon set against them through they were mainly on the defensive the whole time despite their abilities in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars. However, on the meanwhile, Cherry Cheetah, using her super-speed, manages to get around the defensives surrounding the strange orb, and moves into position to attack it.

Cherry Cheetah says, "Well, here goes something." Cherry Cheetah then uses her super-speed to propel herself like a bullet and goes through the sphere like a knife through soft butter causing the sphere to spark wildly.

Silver Valkyrie says, excitedly, "She did it!" Soon after, the sphere 'explodes' into a wave of white light forcing everyone to cover their eyes and when they open their eyes, they find themselves back at the duel field that they were on and look to see the timer about to run out.

Black Lotus says, "Since our duel was interrupting, I think that it is best that we end it in the draw."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Thank you for your help."

Black Lotus says, "You are welcome. However, remember, the next time that we may meet, we will be enemies."

Silver Valkyrie is mentally surprised, but Cherry Cheetah responds, "We understand."

Black Lotus and Silver Crow turn to leave and Black Lotus says, slyly, "By the way…It is strange that you don't remember me, Silver Valkyrie."

Cherry Cheetah and Silver Valkyrie mentally yelp and Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Shit! She must have met my future self!"_

Silver Crow asks, "What do you mean?" However, before Black Lotus could answer, the timer runs out and Serena and Rini found themselves back in the real world with barely any time pass.

Rini says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Serena says, sarcastically, "You got that right."

Rini says, "Let's head back to Uncle Kazuto and the others."

Serena says, with a nod, "Okay." Serena and Rini take off to leave the museum, but Serena senses someone watching them and she glances to see Kuroyukihime glancing at them, however, Serena focuses on leaving with Rini. On the meanwhile, Takumu and Chiyuri are listening in as Haruyuki tells them what just happened.

Chiyuri says, amazed, "No way!"

Haruyuki says, "Yeah, there is another flying Burst Linker and they have bladed weapons too."

Haruyuki sighs and Takumu says, "Haruyuki, you can't be the only one that's going to fly. There are plenty of people out there that want to do that same thing and if and when they become a Burst Linker, they might gaining a flying avatar too."

Chiyuri says, with a smile, "However, you are the first one with the ability to fly. That has to say something."

Haruyuki says, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right, Chiyuki."

Kuroyukihime says, "Chiyuri is right, Haruyuki-kun." Kuroyukihime thinks in her mind, _"At least the first known Burst Linker. The Silver Valkyrie that I know never had it and not to mention that this one didn't know who I was. I wonder…"_

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District of 2047, Serena and Rini are inside of an apartment building while they are talking to Future Kazuto via a communication line from their Neuro-Linkers in front of a screen only their eyes can see.

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "I see."

Rini asks, "Have any of these 'Digital Shifts' been reported by the Burst Linkers in the Data Squad?"

Future Kazuto responds, "Actually, quite a few."

Serena asks, curiously, "Any idea what they are about?"

Future Kazuto responds, "We aren't absolutely certain, but I think that your future self, our Serena, encountered one the instant that we used our virtualization technology to get her into the Accelerated World."

Rini says, "That's the way that she disappeared."

Future Kazuto says, "Most likely, Rini." Future Kazuto says, "We really don't know much about the 'Digital Shifts', but it seems to bring the virtual realms and the Digital World together."

Serena asks, "The virtual realms? You mean that the Accelerated World isn't the only place effected by these things?"

Future Kazuto says, shaking his head, "No. We've managed to keep it on the down low, but there have been digital shifts in the 'regular' virtual worlds as of late too."

Rini says, "That's not good."

Future Kazuto responds, "No, it isn't."

Serena asks, "So, what do you know about Black Lotus?"

Future Kazuto says, "From what the Burst Linkers in Data Squad know is that she is known one of the most infamous Burst Linkers in the Accelerated World. She was…She is one of the Kings of Pure Color, but she has been in hiding for a while before reappearing 'on the scene' some time ago. She went into hiding because she was against the 'peace' that came in the Accelerated World and she wanted to venture to top level in order to find out the secrets of the Accelerated World. The former Red King preached peace, but Black Lotus…took his head literally from what I heard."

Serena asks, nervously, "Took his head?"

Future Kazuto says, "Exactly as you heard. An instant KO and basically 'killing' the Red King before the current one. He didn't truly die, but he was a Burst Linker no more since Rini told you that when this Burst Linker lost Brain Burst, the memories of it, went with it and he was a Burst Linker no more."

Rini says, "As well as for good."

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "Black Lotus, who we know is a she, tried to kill the others, but she was in over her head. One elite Burst Linkers going against five others like her at once is just plain insane. She didn't get them, but she didn't lose herself either. The timer went out and all of them returned to the 'real world'."

Serena asks, "And she has been hiding until recently?"

Future Kazuto says, "Until the Burst Linker, Silver Crow, appeared and defeated a member of the Blue Legion, Cyan Pile, or basically, he forced him to submit in order to keep Brain Burst. From the information, she then revealed herself and revealed that she had returned as well as her group, Nega Nebulus, was reborn."

Rini asks, "So, could she be trying to get to level ten again?"

Future Kazuto says, "Maybe. It isn't exactly known what her intentions are, but she is regaining strength to rival the other five kings, including the current Red King, in which Silver Crow seems to be her right hand man as of right. He rose quickly through the ranks despite most likely being a newbie, but the fact that he is the known flying avatar in the Accelerated World is making him well-known throughout Burst Linkers added to the fact that he is Black Lotus' reborn legion."

Serena says, "He doesn't seem to be a bad person."

Rini says, "Maybe, Meatball Head. However, it is like Black Lotus said. It is a 'doggy dog world' in the Accelerated World. And you have to remember that, at best, the Burst Linkers are teenagers at the oldest. They are just kids after all. Brain Burst gives them incredible advantages in this day and age. Since homework is done in the 'cyber world' these days, they could use Brain Burst to get it while barely a second passes in the real world."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah. I have to admit that I would have loved that at school."

Future Kazuto says, nodding his head, "It is like a candy, Serena. And since you lose your memories if you lose Brain Burst, it is like losing a part of themselves. However, the idea of losing Brain Burst is just enough for them to fight for it. And they will fight for all of their strength to keep it. So, be careful out there."

Serena says, "Right, Kazuto."

Future Kazuto says, "Now, it seems like someone wants to use the Accelerated World for something and we need to find out what."

Rini says, "Black Lotus seems to be well-informed, but as a veteran and elite Burst Linkers, it doesn't surprise me."

Future Kazuto says, nodding his head in understanding, "Not surprise. They wouldn't be at the top if they didn't learn the 'tricks of the trade' of the Accelerated World."

Rini tells Serena, "However, we can't rely on her and her group as a source of information. Remember what Uncle Kazuto just told you."

Serena says, "Right. But she doesn't seem like an evil person." Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"However, I've been wrong before. Nearly dead wrong."_

Rini tells Serena, "Maybe, Meatball Head. However, from what we know, she wants to get to the top level and find out what's there. And she betrayed her fellow king in order to attempt to get it. She may be honorable, but it doesn't mean that she won't do what it takes to get to her goal."

Serena asks, "So, what are we going to do?"

Rini responds, with a smirk, "Duh, Serena. We are going to duel other Burst Linkers and find out information for them."

Serena tells Rini, "I don't think that it will be that easy."

Rini replies, sarcastically, "No duh it won't be that easy, Serena."

Serena gives an annoyed look at Rini and Future Kazuto says, "I'll leave it to you, two." Serena and Rini as the link with Future Kazuto is cut and the two of them stare at each other.

Serena asks, "If you are so smart, where should we start?"

Rini retorts, with a grin, "I have a good idea."

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Why do I have a bad feeling that I'm not going to like this?"_ As Serena and Rini discuss their plans, Serena can't help to wonder what other surprises are in store for them.

Rini thinks in her mind, _"Man! It was a real risk to bring her into the museum. Knowing Meatball Head, she would have tried to find out about any events that would be 'bad' and try to change them. It is a good thing that I made sure that she didn't find 'that' part of the museum."_

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Tokyo International Museum**_

Back within the Tokyo International Museum, we are looking at the exhibits including the history of SAO and the 'Genetics Wars', but then we go pass them until we reach a point where we find another room displaying a statue of Serena's Earth brother, Sammy Tsukino, looking at he did in his teenage years, but the statue or should I say, statues, don't just contain the image of Sammy Tsukino alone.

The statue by the statue of Sammy Tsukino in his teenage years looks to be a male armored warrior that looks similar to Kamen Rider Black of the Kamen Rider series, but his armor color is silver instead of black with the transformation belt looking similar to Black's belt, but there is something that looks like Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal and the golden crescent moon sigil of the White Moon family on it, the golden crescent moon sigil is also on the upper left chest area of the armor, and the helmet looks similar to Kamen Rider 1's helmet, but the antennae are the same as the antennae on Kamen Rider Black's helmet as well as golden crescent moon sigil on the forehead section of the helmet. This armored warrior also has a golden scarf/muffler around his neck and covering the mouthpiece of the helmet with the White Moon sigil in silver on both ends of the scarf/muffler.

There is a plaque at the feet of the statue of the armored warrior and the plaque has name 'Kamen Rider Lunar' as well as the words 'Warrior hero from another time and Earth that aided in the incident of the "Alternating Scales of Sword Art Online" and prevented SAO II.' As we look at the statues, we can see other statues in the distance, but they are covered in shadows so we can't get a good look at them.

 _ **AD 2047, Digital World, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within the Digital World, there are two figures looking at an image of a sleeping Valkyrie Sailor Moon in front of them.

One of them says, in a female voice, "Sailor Moon…one of the most powerful beings of that wretched world…"

The other one says, in a male voice, "Indeed. She has great power and so do her partners."

The female figure says, "Traitors and pretenders."

The male figure says, "I know, Crusadermon."

The female figure says, "I hate that we have to work with them. They were created by humans."

The male figure says, "Yes, but they were also rejected by humans and they share their own hatred of humanity especially her and the others."

The female figure says, "True, but they are all too human themselves."

The male figure retorts, "They would take insult to that Crusadermon."

The female figure responds, plainly, "Like I care, Leopardmon." Out of the darkness, we can see the two figures where we find one of them to be a brown and white armored humanoid Digimon with a face-shaped like a leopard's head and carrying a rapier style sword.

The other Digimon is a pink and dark violet armored humanoid Digimon with a yellow gantlet/shield with a pink cross in the center over her right hand/lower arm.

The brown and white armored Digimon tells the pink and dark violet armored Digimon, in the male figure's voice, "Easy, Crusadermon. They are just means to an end, but we must be wary of them. They desire to use us as a means of an end in their form of revenge against humanity."

The dark violet and pink armored Digimon responds, in the female voice that we heard, "We shall see who is using who, Leopardmon. True justice will be done, the false knights will fall, and restoration of the true Digital World will come. The will of King Drasil will be fulfill and not even those wretched sovereigns can stop us. They may be the heirs of Huanglongmon, but we are servants of King Drasil and him alone. He inherited Huanglongmon and that made him the true heir of the whole Digital World."

The brown and white armored Digimon, Leopardmon, says, "Yes, Crusadermon. The false king will fall along with his partner." The two armored humanoid Digimon, Crusadermon and Leopardmon, give evil laughs while not seemly notice that they are being observed.

 **End of Chapter 4 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Shifting into new Digital Action."**

We've made it to the fourth chapter and it seems like the plot is thickening, huh? Serena and Rini have met the Burst Linkers of Nega Nebulus including the leader and she seems to know about Serena's future self? You want to know how or why? Well, you are going to have to read to find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	13. Arc II, Chapter 5

Here we are at the next chapter, everyone! Things are getting exciting as our Moon Princess gets a look into the future of this storyline world, huh? You might be thinking that she could figure out some stuff that could give her an ability to change things for the better, right? Well, I wouldn't say that and when you read this chapter, you are going to get a good reason why on that one. Anyway, before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, we are within one of the many apartment complexes that are within district like many of the other districts of the massive capital city of Japan where we find Rini going over things using her Neuro-Linker to see the virtual screens and keyboards that only she can see with her eyes.

Rini thinks in her mind, _"It is pretty ironic that we are staying in daddy's former apartment before the war. However, it is for the best because it is the last place that they would look for us and it is best that Meatball Head have somewhere familiar to be."_ Rini then walks over to find Serena seemly staring into space, but Rini can tell that she is using her Neuro-Linker to see something. With our Moon Princess, she is watching a screen detailing a news report from this time period's past.

The person, the leader of Silver Flags guild, says, "Back in that nightmare, she was the only person that gave me the strength to live on for the friends that I lost. Those…butchers killed my friends over money! Game money! And you know that in there, you die in there, you die in real life! They scoffed it off as if not knowing that dying in there in which you would die in real life! However, we have been trapped there over a year and no one has been able to get us out! If us being unable to log out and no one able to break us free, not to mention that fact that this is the guy that created the NervGear in the first place, isn't it logical that he was telling the truth? Personally, it was just a stupid excuse to do what they want! They decided to become fiends and in my book, they were accessories to murder with the murderers being both them and Kayaba! Thanks to her help and the help of her best friend, who we called the Black Swordsman, they would have done this to other people! They managed to keep them trapped until the top players broke us free from that nightmare! I'm not surprised that the two of them were the ones to do it! In my book, they are truly heroes! If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here with my family and my children!"

A female voice asks, "So, what is your opinion on the revelation of Sailor Moon's identity and the fact that she is niece of that man that trapped you and her in Sword Art Online?"

The Silver Flags' guild leader responds, "Personally, I'm not surprised that she is Sailor Moon. In fact, it shows why she fought so hard for all players…people trapped in that nightmare. As many of us, SAO Survivors, believe: If that asshole gave a damn about her, he would have never allowed her to get the game in the first place!"

The female voice, the reporter interviewing him, asks, "So, you disapprove of what happened?"

The Silver Flags' guild leader retorts, "No kidding that I disapprove! Attacking her like that is an insult to all of us that struggled and died to free everyone from that nightmare! I understand what they are going through, but taking it out on her, who suffered the most out of all of us in my opinion, is just spitting on the grave of those who were murdered by that sicko!"

Rini tells Serena, with a stern tone, "What do you think you are doing Meatball Head?'

Serena deactivates the screens in front of her eyes, produced by the Neuro-Linker, and she responds, "Well…"

Rini says, with a groan, "You are going to give me a migraine, Serena. You keep doing this to yourself. And doing that isn't going to help anyone."

Serena says, nervously, "Um…"

Rini tells Serena, "You don't have to be Ami-chan to figure you out Serena."

Serena says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Rini tells Serena, "Anyway, I have the location of where we need to go next."

Serena asks, "You do?"

Rini says, with a smile, "I've been doing this longer than you have, Meatball Head."

Serena responds, with a smirk, "Not as long as my future self most likely."

Rini tells Serena, with a grin, "Well, you aren't 'her' yet, Serena."

Serena says, with a smile, "But I will be some day."

Rini thinks in her mind, _"Hopefully, we will get to that point, but you have a long way to go, Serena."_

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 5: Shifting into new Digital Action**

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Virtual World**_

Inside of the virtual world of 2047 AD, Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime are together within Haruyuki's private virtual space in their virtual avatars.

Kuroyukihime says, "Hello, Haruyuki-kun."

Haruyuki says, "I'm glad that you can come, Kuroyukihime-sempai."

Kuroyukihime says, "I take that you want to talk about yesterday."

Haruyuki says, "Yes."

Kuroyukihime says, "I take it that this is about what I last said to Silver Valkyrie."

Haruyuki asks, "Did you know her?"

Kuroyukihime says, "We've met, but this one isn't the one that I know. I don't know her able to fly, but then again, she might have been hiding that ability. Haruyuki-kun, you are the first official flying avatar in the Accelerated World, but it doesn't mean that someone kept this ability secret. However, it highly seems unlikely."

Haruyuki asks, curiously, "Why?"

Kuroyukihime responds, "You already know why."

Haruyuki retorts, with a nod, "Good point Kuroyukihime-sempai."

Kuroyukihime says, "There is also something else about her."

Haruyuki asks, "Something else?"

Kuroyukihime says, "As you know, one of the requirements to able to use the Brain Burst program is that you have worn a Neuro-Linker since birth and that means the oldest Burst Linkers are fifteen to sixteen at the most."

Haruyuki asks, curiously, "Yes?"

Kuroyukihime says, "However, Silver Valkyrie, at least, the one that I know is the exception to that rule. I think that she is an adult."

Haruyuki yells out, stunned, "But how?!"

Kuroyukihime responds, "Call it institution, Haruyuki-kun."

Haruyuki says, "But you said that the main requirement other than the fast mental reaction time is that you had to have worn a Neuro-Linker since you were born."

Kuroyukihime says, "That's correct, but 'she' seems to be the exception to that rule. Her 'manner' speaks of someone that has gone through the life-experience that one has into adulthood and I have heard her mention 'high school' and 'college' in the past tense in which she corrects herself."

Haruyuki asks, "Could she be a child genius that managed to get through college?"

Kuroyukihime says, "I thought that was a possibility, but her manner shows that she isn't like a typical child genius. Trust me, Haruyuki-kun, I knew a few Burst Linkers that are child geniuses."

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "Okay."

Kuroyukihime says, "I have my theories, but I have yet to prove them."

Haruyuki says, "So, this 'other Silver Valkyrie' wasn't the one that you know? I don't how there can be two of the same person."

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "That's a good point, Haruyuki-kun." Kuroyukihime says, "A very good one indeed." Haruyuki is confused by Kuroyukihime's words as she looks up into the sky with that smile on her lips.

 _ **AD 2047, Neo Domino City**_

Right now, we are in the Neo Domino City of 2047 AD which doesn't look too much different from the Neo Domino City of 2025-2026 AD and where we find Serena and Rini are walking along and Serena is noticing a lot of signs for 'dueling school'.

Serena asks Rini, "What are dueling schools?"

Rini tells Serena, "Dueling has changed in the past twenty years Serena. With the advent of Action Duels, there came a lot of new 'dueling styles' or basically, different ways that duelists 'play' Duel Monsters and also gave birth to a new type of duelist: The Dueltainer."

Serena asks, "Dueltainer?"

Rini says, "It is a combination of 'Duelist' and 'Entertainer' Serena. They are duelist that don't just duel for victory, but they duel to entertain the audience. Dueltainer duelists have different styles of dueling and they have come about with Action Duels."

Serena says, curiously, "Well, I can see how those Action Duels can change things. It was really different than what I'm used to."

Rini says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Serena says, with a sigh, "It is a shame where the technology came from."

Rini tells Serena, "Not more of that Meatball Head."

Serena says, with a sigh, "I know. I know. It is just to this day, I can't really understand…"

Rini tells Serena, "If you are obsessive over it, you can't move onto this time Meatball Head."

Serena says, with a nod, "I get it squirt."

Rini tells Serena, annoyed, "Do I look like a squirt to you?!"

Serena says, with a grin, "You will always be that squirt to me."

Rini says, with a snort, "I see that you are feeling better."

Serena giggles and she asks, "So, why are we here?"

Rini says, pointing up, "That's why." When Serena looks at where Rini is pointing, she is amazed to see a blimp with a screen that's showing a video of an older Jack Atlas, though not looking in his forties and more like he did back in Serena's time, announcing a tournament.

Serena says, with a nod, "You see his face around a lot."

Rini says, "Not surprising that despite 'stepping down' as the World Turbo Dueling Emperor, he is still one of the Champions of the first World Turbo Dueling Grand Prix with Yusei and Crow, a founder of Action Dueling with said teammates, and he is the head of the top dueling school in the world which has 'produced' a lot of tournament champion duelists."

Serena gives a whistle and she says, "Okay, that's impressive."

Rini says, "Not to mention that his son is one of them."

Serena asks, stunned, "His son?!"

Rini says, with a nod, "Yep." Rini tells Serena, with a stern tone, "And you had better keep your mouth shut when we get back Meatball Head."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Right, Rini."

Rini says, with a nod, "Good, Serena."

Serena asks, "So, what makes you think that something 'unusual' is going to happen here?"

Rini says, with a sigh, "Take a better look at what the tournament is all about." When Serena looks back up at the blimp, she is amazed that it mentions the 'Twenty-Five anniversary of Sword Art Online'.

Serena says, understanding, "I see."

Rini says, with a plain tone, "It has been twenty-five years since the start of SAO this year, Serena. This tournament is a memorial tournament."

Serena says, "If Kazuto perfected the virtualization technology…"

Serena then stops speaking, nods her head, and Rini says, "That's right, Meatball Head. The world doesn't know about the 'black box' in the SAO servers, Rainbow Gardens, or that technology for various good reasons." Rini says, with a sigh, "And first of all, I doubt that the members of Laughing Coffin would be able to fit back into society as 'Death Gun' showed us."

Serena says, solemnly, "Yeah." Serena says, with a serious expression, "It is why we agreed that when we sent the digitized 'minds' of those contained in that 'black box' to Rainbow Gardens, we would put them on a special island and make them unable to even kill each other."

Rini says, "Not to mention the security barrier that makes them unable to leave the island."

Serena asks Rini, "Has it…?"

Rini says, with a nod, "It has held for a quarter of a century Serena. However, you have a right to be worried. It is also another reason why we are here."

Serena asks, confused, "Huh?"

Rini tells Serena, "Just follow me Serena." Serena gives a confused look, but nods her head and follows along not noticing that her digivice is glowing.

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, a group of people are assembled together and they are discussing the same tournament that Serena and Rini are talking about.

One of them says, in a male voice, "Honoring those that went through that little game, huh? What a joke!"

Another one says, also in a male voice, "I know. They destroy our kind after they create us and yet, they honor the people that had to play one man's 'death game' were just four thousands of them died. It is barely a dent on their kind."

A third one says, in a female voice, "You know how they are. If any of them dies before their time and don't die in their 'usual way', they are going to make a big fuss out of it."

The first of the figure says, with a sinister sly tone, "Well, they are going to learn to remember us when we crash their party."

The second figure says, in a plain tone, "However, there is something needed to be addressed. Our work with our 'partners'."

The third female figure says, with a plain tone, "They can't be trusted. These data freaks put us in the same class as the rest of 'them'."

The second figure says, "We know. And we will be ready. However, we need them for our plan to be fulfilled."

The first figure says, with a sly tone, "Her. She and her sister were real pain in the neck and despite us sending those morons after her by exposing who she is…"

The second figure says, with a nod, "It will be perfect irony that she will help us get our revenge." The figures then look at a holographic screen showing an image of a female figure entrapped in some kind of energy field and floating above the ground.

 _ **AD 2047, Neo Domino City**_

Within Neo Domino City, Serena and Rini are within a real high tech lab and they are facing an older version of Luke, the head of the Digidestined orphanage facility that held the 'healing chambers' based off the Medicuboid technology and dressed like a scientist with glasses in front of his eyes, while Datamon is walking all around.

Future Luke says, "I see, Rini."

Rini tells Future Luke, "It is the reason that why we are here."

Future Luke asks, "Do you really think that there are clues there?"

Rini says, "I think so, Luke."

Future Luke says, "I really don't know, Rini."

Rini asks Future Luke, "Can you let us go to Rainbow Gardens?"

Future Luke responds, "Of course, Rini."

Future Datamon looks at Serena's new digivice and he asks, "Where did you acquire this device?"

Serena responds, "I was given by someone named Mirei?"

Future Luke asks, shocked, "Mirei?"

Serena asks, shocked, "You know her, Luke?"

Future Luke responds, "Plenty of Tamers and Digidestined do."

Future Datamon says, "She is a pretty enigmatic human."

Serena asks, "What's her deal?"

Future Luke says, "We've been wondering that for years."

Future Datamon says, "It is also strange that she hasn't aged a day or so it seems."

Serena asks, shocked, "She hasn't aged a day?!"

Serena looks at Rini and Rini tells Serena, with a shrug, "Trust me, Meatball Head, I can't understand her reasoning either."

Future Datamon asks, "May I see your digivice?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Okay." She hands Future Datamon the digivice and he looks at intently in which his eyes widen causing him to push a button. The digivice glows and Gatomon and BlackGatomon that got trapped in it 'pop out'. Serena asks, shocked, "Huh?"

Future Luke asks, "You didn't know that they were in there?"

Serena responds, "No, I didn't!"

Rini says, with a sigh, "That's why you need to check up on things, Meatball Head."

Serena glares at Rini and she then says, surprised, "Hey, I know you! You are the two feline Digimon that I saw in Lyusula!" BlackGatomon gets into a defensive stance and Serena says, "Easy! Easy! No one is going to hurt you!"

Gatomon tells BlackGatomon, "I don't think that they want to hurt us."

BlackGatomon looks at Gatomon, calms down, and Rini says, with a smile, "You are so cute!" BlackGatomon hisses at Rini and she says, nervously, "Hey! I was making a compliment!"

Gatomon tells BlackGatomon, "Sis, the human didn't mean any harm."

BlackGatomon says, with a serious tone, "What about that device that she trapped us in?! We couldn't get out!"

Gatomon replies, "We touched it without permission."

Future Datamon says, looking at the digivice, "I see. It must be a Tamer's digivice since it has a Digimon Capture function."

Serena asks, "Digimon capture?"

Rini says, "Tamers' digivice have a Digimon capture function in which they can capture Digimon that they can 'turn' into their partners."

Serena says, "That doesn't sound fair."

Future Datamon says, "That's how Tamers work and plenty of times they change Digimon for the better, but then again, sometimes they do not."

Future Luke says, "Remember, our enemies used Dark Digidestined and Rogue Tamers back during the war."

Rini tells Future Luke, a bit nervously, "This isn't this time's Serena, Luke."

Future Luke responds, "Right, sorry." Gatomon and BlackGatomon look at the group in front of them and then at each other.

Future Datamon asks, "So, why did Mirei give it to you?"

Serena responds, with a shrug, "You got me, Datamon."

Future Datamon hands Serena back her digivice and Rini says, "We can't be sure on how Mirei thinks."

Serena asks Rini, "You know her?"

Rini responds, "Not personally Serena."

Serena says, nervously, "Something tells me that trying to get to know her isn't a good idea."

Rini says, with a nod, "Probably for the best."

Serena asks, looking at the two Digimon, "So, what do we do with them?"

Rini says, "Well, they did get trapped in your digivice, so, technically…"

Serena says, nervously, "I don't think that I'm ready for the responsibility of partner with Digimon like Davis and the others."

Gatomon asks, amazed, "You know Davis Motomiya, the leader of the Data Squad and one of the heroes of the war?"

Rini tells Gatomon, "That's a long story."

Future Datamon says, "Anyway, you don't have the time if you wish to get this done."

Serena says, with a nod, "Right."

Future Luke tells Serena, "Remember, Serena, Rainbow Gardens isn't what it used to be. The governments of the world have learned about it long ago and the 'penial colony' that you created for the 'dead' Laughing Coffin members."

Future Datamon says, "The governments of the world learned of the way to access Rainbow Gardens and they created a program that digitized the minds of 'certain criminals' where they get deported there."

Future Luke says, "It is becoming an alternative to the death sentence in some ways through then again, they are digitized their minds and destroying their bodies soon after."

Serena becomes solemn at this and Rini says, "In a way, it is part of the 'dark side' of VR technology Serena."

Serena says, with a sigh, "One that I didn't wish to hear about."

Rini tells Future Luke, "Anyway, let's get this done."

Future Luke says, with a nod, "Of course, Rini-san."

Future Datamon asks, "The two feline Digimon?"

Serena tells Gatomon and BlackGatomon, "After we are done, we'll bring you home."

BlackGatomon says, plainly, "Whatever."

Gatomon says, "I'm sorry, but my sister has had a hard time with humans."

Rini says, "Understandable, Gatomon." Soon after, Future Luke and Future Datamon escort Serena and Rini to where they can Full-Dive to Rainbow Gardens to get to the 'penial colony' where the Laughing Coffin members that died in SAO and who's minds were transferred into the 'black box' where they were transferred to Rainbow Gardens after the final defeat of Kayaba at the end of what was 'Sword Art World incident'.

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated/Brain Burst World**_

Within the Accelerated World, Crusadermon and Leopardmon appear in what looks like the Accelerated World version of Neo Domino City.

Crusadermon says, "This is the place that they called the 'Accelerated World'. How…ugly."

Leopardmon says, "It doesn't matter. This 'shadow world' to the wretched man-made digital realms that humankind have set up will be perfect for our 'test'."

Crusadermon says, with a nod, "Yes, it will be excellent. It will be beautiful to see the humans see their day of joy to turn into a day of pure horror."

Leopardmon says, "Indeed."

Crusadermon says, "I can't wait to see our rose bloom."

 _ **AD 2047, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within the living virtual world of Rainbow Gardens, Serena, in her SAO avatar of Usagi, and Rini, in her ALO avatar of Chibi-Usa, are on virtual island where they are talking none other than leader of the first floor boss raid of SAO, Diabel, who died during that raid, but who's 'mind' was preserved in the 'black box' of the SAO servers until after Sword Art World where our heroes and heroines transferred them to Rainbow Gardens where they could have some form of 'life' expect certain 'bad characters' like the members of Laughing Coffin.

Future Diabel says, "It is good to see you, again."

Usagi says, with a smile, "It is too, Diabel. It is nice to have a meeting without the danger involved."

Future Diabel says, with a smile, "Yes, it is. I remember our first meeting where you accidently faced off against the floor boss and you didn't think to retreat since you thought that you couldn't leave like in other games."

Usagi says, embarrassed, "My brother might have been a beta tester and I got some good info from him, but I didn't get everything."

Future Diabel says, "It showed."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Future Diabel says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is good to see even though you aren't the Usagi of this time."

Chibi-Usa says, "However, we're not here for a 'casual visit'."

Future Diabel says, with a plain tone, "Actually, I think…No, I'm glad that you are here." Future Diabel then creates a menu, puts it into visible mode where it displays a map, and he says, pointing to an island, "As you know, when you got the 'black box' from SAO servers, all of us that died in SAO had our 'minds' put into that 'black box' for the purpose that Kirito's sister and all of you managed to stop."

Usagi says, "You all deserved better, Diabel."

Future Diabel says, "Personally, I'm like the majority of SAO players after I died. If that ass gave a bit about you, he wouldn't have let you buy the game at all. Anyway, like Kirito, you are a true hero…Well, heroine. You gave all that you had to save and protect as many of us as possible."

Usagi says, "I keep thinking that it wasn't enough."

Future Diabel says, "Not even Sailor Moon can save everyone, Usagi. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but that's life. Superheroines like you aren't deities and there is only so much that you can do."

Usagi tells Future Diabel, "Well, you did a lot. You brought the players together and helped start the path to freedom for us all."

Future Diabel says, with a smile, "True, but I let my beta tester 'desires' get the better of me and I nearly caused a disaster by my own death. If it wasn't for Kirito and doing what he did…He is a true hero."

Usagi says, "I don't think that he would feel that way."

Future Diabel says, with a nod, "No, he wouldn't." Future Diabel says, with a serious tone, "Now, back to business, as you well know, the twenty Laughing Coffin members couldn't be put in Rainbow Gardens' society for obvious reasons. It would have been a virtual bloodbath."

Usagi says, "We put them on that island and made them unable to kill even each other."

Future Diabel says, "Cardinal has done well to maintain it, but things changed over the years."

Chibi-Usa says, "During the years, the governments of the world discovered Rainbow Gardens."

Future Diabel says, with a nod, "Among other things and VR technology going through leaps and bounds. There was also the war."

Usagi says, "The war with those 'Enhanced' like those 'Augments' from Star Trek."

Future Diabel says, "And that war was every bit as nasty as that one mentioned in Star Trek if not worse. It was a miracle that it didn't go into a one-sided nuclear war."

Chibi-Usa says, with a nod, "With those jerks using the nukes."

Future Diabel says, "That's right, but that didn't happen, thanks to you."

Usagi says, "And it is the reason that they invaded Japan."

Chibi-Usa says, with a nod, "They weren't happy about the 'balance of power' being tipped against them."

Future Diabel says, "Yeah. And not all of the 'Enhanced' were killed or captured. There are remnants still out there causing plenty of havoc."

Chibi-Usa says, "Through not too much to gather the attention of the media."

Future Diabel says, "Well, the Data Squad, the Sailor Scouts, and the governments of the world think that they want to not gather media attention for whatever plans that they have."

Usagi asks, "Do you think that they are behind what's happening?"

Future Diabel says, "That's a good question, Usagi." Future Diabel says, "With Rainbow Gardens known to the world's governments and the 'penal colony' that you established, plenty of the world's government felt that this was a solution better than the death penalty. With Full-Dive technology, they found a way to digitize a criminal's mind and send them off here. After that, they pretty much put the criminal's body in suspended animation or…"

Chibi-Usa says, interrupting, "We get the idea."

Usagi says, "And they send those criminals here."

Future Diabel says, with a nod, "Yeah. However, these people are the worst of the worst and there are plenty in Laughing Coffin that would get along with them."

Usagi says, nervously, "That's a creepy thought."

Future Diabel says, "And they can't die thanks to what you did when you created that island in this virtual world to contain them."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I don't really want to think about that."

Future Diabel says, with a nod, "I don't blame you Usagi."

Usagi tells Future Diabel, "Diabel…Since Kazuto managed to perfect the virtualization tech…"

Future Diabel says, with a sigh, "I know what you are going to say Usagi. By the time that Kirito managed to recreate the technology, which was delayed for a ton of reasons, it has been so many years since we died and we have gotten use to life like this and it would take a long time to adapt especially since we died a long time ago."

Usagi says, with a nod and solemn tone, "Oh, yes…"

Future Diabel says, with a smile, "While plenty of us took the chance to return to the real world, there are plenty of us that realized that our lives over there were over when we 'lost' the game."

Usagi says, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah…"

Future Diabel says, with a grin, "With the years that passed, it would be a real pain in the neck to see people that died in the infamous 'death game' just 'pop back to life' and then some. We couldn't just go back to our 'old lives' as if nothing happened. Plenty of us knew that there was no point and some of us remained here since it was familiar."

Chibi-Usa says, "While plenty of the rest jumped at the chance to return to the real world even if they have to start all over again."

Future Diabel says, with a nod, "That's right."

Chibi-Usa says, "Anyway, we don't have time to bring up the 'past'."

Future Diabel says, with a nod, "Right."

Usagi asks, "So, what's up?"

Future Diabel says, "For the past while, there has been fluctuations in the security field on the island."

Chibi-Usa asks, "Fluctuations?"

Future Diabel says, "Yes. Cardinal has been inspecting it, but she can't find anything wrong and plenty of us have inspected the data ourselves."

Chibi-Usa asks, "Then what's causing it?"

Future Diabel says, "Cardinal believes that it is some kind of 'outside influence', but it seems like no one managed to get out of the prison."

Usagi asks, concerned, "Seems?"

Future Diabel says, "Yes. They are all there, but something seems 'off' about a few of them."

Chibi-Usa asks, confused, "Off?"

Future Diabel says, "A few of the prisoners seemed a bit 'different', but they don't seem to be fakes or anything. The scans shows that they are who they are."

Usagi asks, "Can I take a look?"

Future Diabel says, "Sure."

Chibi-Usa asks Usagi, "Are you sure that you can understand anything Meatball Head?"

Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Shows how much you know, squirt."

Chibi-Usa yells out, annoyed, "I told you to stop calling me that!" Usagi ignores her future daughter as she looks at the screen and she looks at footage in which she narrows her eyes.

Future Diabel asks, "Something wrong?"

Usagi says, with a serious tone, "They aren't those prisoners."

Future Diabel and Chibi-Usa give looks of shock and Chibi-Usa asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Future Diabel says, "They seem to be 'different', but we have managed to get scans of them and they show…"

Usagi responds, with a stern tone, "They are members of Laughing Coffin and I know them inside and out."

Future Diabel asks, with a very serious tone, "Personal experience?"

Usagi retorts, plainly, "Very 'personal' if you get my meaning."

Future Diabel says, "I guess that Kirito was right to call you in."

Usagi says, with a serious tone that's unlike her before SAO, "Get me to me, Diabel."

Future Diabel says, "Of course." Chibi-Usa, Future Diabel, and Usagi then prepare to head off to confront these prisoners and reveal their 'true nature'.

 _ **AD 2047, Neo Domino City**_

Back in Neo Domino City of 2047 AD, Jack Atlas, not looking too much different despite him being in his forties, is in front of his massive school and preparing for his speech on a podium in front of a massive crowd. Just then he hears something and he activates his communication feature of his Neuro-Linker.

Future Jack asks, "Yes?" Jack says, with a sigh, "I know, dear. Now, please, don't bother me, I'm about to talk to another crowd. Later." Future Jack turns off his communication link via his Neuro-Linker and he steps onto the stage in which he uses his Neuro-Linker to connect to the speakers that are connected to the stage and so much more. Future Jack yells out, the speaking magnifying his voice, "Greeting, everyone! Now, is everyone ready to put this tournament into overdrive?" There are plenty of cheers and Future Jack yells out, "Hey, I can't hear you!" There are plenty of louder cheers and Future Jack shouts out, "Okay, everyone! That's good! This is exciting and all, but this tournament has another purpose as sure as plenty of you sure know! This might be a bit over your heads, but listen up, dueling fans! Around twenty-five years ago, a new era of gaming and more was about to start due to an invention that was just as revolutionary as Seto Kaiba's holographic dueling technology came on the screen many decades ago which help turn Duel Monsters from a popular game into the international sport that it is today. It was sparked by the start of portable Full-Dive virtual technology that everyone can put into their homes. As you, kids, know from your history books, it was the NervGear and invented by Akihiko Kayaba and a new era seemed to be coming. However, what the world, including his own family, didn't know was the evil that lurked within him. Twenty-five years ago, gaming was to go to a new level with the first VRMMO, virtual reality massive multi-player online, game, which's name now lives in eternal infamy: Sword Art Online. On the day that it hit mainstream, Kayaba trapped ten thousand people, including his own niece, the world famous heroine and war heroine, Sailor Moon, inside of that virtual prison in which if they lose their life in that game, the NervGear would kill them by frying their brains! Death in that game meant death in real-life! It was a 'death game'! However, plenty of the people refused to accept death and they fought on, especially Sailor Moon, who gave it her all and in the end, she and another beat Kayaba at his game and freed the surviving people after two long years of imprisonment! But in those two years of struggle, four thousand people died in that 'death game' and left the rest scarred for the rest of their days! VRMMO and Full-Dive VR was forever scarred by that fiend and his tool, but instead of giving in to him and getting rid of Full-Dive VR, we forged on to make it safer and better in which the results are around our very necks! The whole world is closer than ever before thanks to the technology and it isn't just used in gaming anymore! Education, medical, transportation, and so much more are better thanks to Full-Dive technology and this is the world that we have today! Today, this tournament is to our honor the memory of those that went through the nightmare of Sword Art Online and honor them since if it wasn't for them and their struggles, we wouldn't have the world that we have today! Now, let's kick this tournament into overdrive and show them that this is the world that they dreamed of! Who's with me?!" The crowd cheers wildly for Future Jack's speech and he gives a smirk.

Future Trudge, looking a lot like he does in past, but with a few more grey hairs, says, with a smirk, "Typical, Jack. You have your way with the crowds as usual."

A Neo Domino City police officer, a male one, says, with a nod, "Yes, sir. He is a member of the legendary Five-Ds team, sir."

Future Trudge says, with a nod, "Yeah. Yeah. I know kid." Future Trudge says, with a serious tone, "However, this event is serious. As you well know, hackers are a major problem in both here and in cyber-space, so, keep your eyes locked in both worlds. Some asshole would love to mess up an event like this. Remember, this is the twenty-five anniversary year of the start of Sword Art Online and this memorial duel tournament is something that they would love to mess up."

Another Neo Domino City police officer, a young woman, responds, with a salute, "Yes, sir!" As the Neo Domino City police officers prepare themselves and their Neuro-Linkers, they don't seem to notice to energy flux in the air.

 _ **AD 2047, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within Rainbow Gardens, Future Diabel is ordering people around with Usagi and Chibi-Usa are talking with each other.

Usagi says, "I thought so."

Chibi-Usa says, "Trust those instincts of yours, Meatball Head. And you never had them before."

Usagi says, in an annoyed tone, "Don't remind me."

Future Diabel says, "Well, for better or worse, it is a good think that you developed that 'instinct' Usagi."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "It is more like knowing those fucking freaks."

Future Diabel says, "And I can realize that you don't want to know them."

Chibi-Usa says, "Anyway, it isn't too surprising that they escaped like that. In this world, we are digital bodies and all of you are digital information. So, it isn't a stretch that someone would create a near-identical copy like copy and paste word file or something like that."

Future Diabel says, "Good enough to fool our detection devices."

Usagi tells Future Diabel, "Don't blame yourself, Diabel."

Future Diabel says, "Believe me, I wish that I could, Usagi. I swore to make sure that nothing like that disaster on the day that died happened."

Usagi tells Future Diabel, "Diabel…"

Future Diabel says, "We need to focus on this Usagi."

Usagi says, "Right."

Just then Chibi-Usa hears a 'chime' and she says, "I'm getting a message." She opens up a menu and she says, "It's from Luke." Usagi and Future Diabel look at Chibi-Usa as she reads the message from Future Luke.

Usagi asks, "What is it?"

Chibi-Usa says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Usagi says, nervously, "I don't like the sound of that."

Chibi-Usa says, seriously, "You shouldn't Usagi. We have to log out and return to the real world. Luke says that there is a 'Digital Shift' happening at Neo Domino City."

Usagi asks, "Digital Shift? You mean that thing that we experienced at the museum?"

Chibi-Usa says, seriously, "No kidding!"

Usagi tells Future Diabel, "We've got to go, Diabel."

Diabel says, with a nod, "We'll be okay here." Usagi and Chibi-Usa then go through their menus and both of them vanish as they log out of Rainbow Gardens in which they return to the real world.

 _ **AD 2047, Neo Domino City**_

Back in Neo Domino City, the tournament is in full swing and they are Action Duels much like the one that Future Kazuto and Serena dueled in earlier and everything seems peaceful until sparks of energy start to come from the tops of buildings.

A pair of duelists stop dueling as they see the energy and one of the two, a male one, asks, "What's that?"

His opponent, a young teenage girl, responds, confused, "I don't know." The two duelists prepare to get back to their duel, but then the sparks of energy then transform into a massive dark energy ball.

The two duelists yell in unison, "What is that?!" Soon enough, the dark energy ball unleashes a massive surge that causes a massive 'Digital Shift' in which much of Neo Domino City is covered and creating a massive 'field' of light forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light dies down and everyone is able to open their eyes, they are shocked to find much of the city mainly 'digitized' with pixilation everywhere causing everyone to get confused on what's going on, but then strange monsters start to appear everywhere and when Digimon appear on the scene as well, they quickly realize that this is no stunt or joke in which panic starts to set in. On the meanwhile, several people dressed like Laughing Coffin from SAO are looking over the scene.

One of them says, with an insane chuckle, "Look at the chaos."

Another one says, with an evil sly tone, "Yeah! It is so perfect!"

The first one that spoke says, with an insane smirk, "Now, let's get to work."

The second one says, with an evil sly tone in his voice, "That's right! It's…show time!" The group then races off for whatever sinister purpose that they are planning.

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown area**_

Within an unknown area, the group of mysterious figures that we have been seeing are looking a television report detailing what's happening in Neo Domino City.

One of them yells out, irritated and in a male voice, "What? We didn't authorize this!"

Another one says, in a female voice, "It seems like our 'allies' have other plans."

A third one says, a male and looking like the leader, "Indeed, Kyrila."

The one with the female voice asks, curiously, "Sir?"

The male leader of the group says, "I had figured that Leopardmon and Crusadermon had their own plans outside of our 'combined efforts'."

The female member of the group, Kyrila, says, "But sir…"

The male leader of the group says, with a sly tone, "I know, my dear." The male leader tells the group, "However, they aren't as in control as they think."

Kyrila asks, "What do you mean sir?"

The male leader responds, with a wicked sly tone, "Let those two Digimon think that they are in control. They will be…surprised that they aren't as in control as they think."

 _ **AD 2047, Neo Domino City**_

Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon, both in Eternal Sailor Scout forms, are flying through the air and seeing the chaos throughout the city.

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "It is like what we experienced in the museum."

Sailor Moon says, "Only it is in the real world and this time…a whole lot worse!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "No kidding, Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "This isn't the time, Rini!"

Sailor Neo Moon tells Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, your future self is missing!"

Sailor Moon says, with a deadly serious tone, "It doesn't matter to me! No matter past or present, I've got a job to do!" Sailor Moon transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms and flies off to battle.

Sailor Neo Moon says, shaking her head, "Oh, boy. I should be glad that she is taking her job more seriously…but this is so out of character. However, then again, when she went into battle, she was more leaping before looking." Sailor Neo Moon flies down after her as Sailor Moon takes out a few Digimon without too much trouble since they were low Champion level Digimon, but she doesn't stick around to take the thanks of the people as she continues to battle. As she continues to fight, this timeline's Jack Atlas is assisting in getting the people to safety and using his Duel Disk, which now uses an 'energy blade' like other Real Solid Vision duel disks, to bring out his Red Dragon Archfiend and other monsters to keep the Digimon back.

When he spots Valkyrie Sailor Moon, he asks, "What the?!"

One of the teachers of his school, a man, shouts out, "Atlas-sama, sir!"

Future Jack yells out, annoyed, "What are you doing?! Get the people to safety already! And don't argue with me!"

The teacher responds, nervously, "Yes, sir!"

As the teacher heads off, Future Jack thinks in his mind, _"I thought that girl was missing!"_ Valkyrie Sailor Moon continues to fight the Digimon and other monsters while protecting the civilians until her 'danger sense' goes off big time causing her to bend her body back as a group of knives pass by her. When she looks at where the knives came from, she sees the group dressed like Laughing Coffin.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "What?!"

One of them says, evilly, "Who do we have here? If it isn't the little princess!"

A second one yells out, excitedly, "We're glad that you are here! We heard all about you in that dump that you kept us in!"

The first one that spoke yells out, with an insane excited tone, "Time for you to pay for spoiling our fun!" The Laughing Coffin members then attack Sailor Moon in which she defends herself, but she is shocked when the Laughing Coffin are using various Sword Skills.

Sailor Moon yells out, "What the heck?!"

The second Laughing Coffin member says, with an evil insane tone, "What's the matter? You seem shocked!" Sailor Moon uses her swords against the Laughing Coffin members as they continue to attack her with the various Sword Skills found in SAO/ALO.

Sailor Neo Moon shouts out, seeing this, "Ah, crap!" However, Sailor Neo Moon can't help as she is helping others and battling other Digimon as well. On the meanwhile, Crusadermon and Leopardmon are observing what's happening and they are shocked to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon.

Crusadermon asks, surprised, "What trickery is this?"

Leopardmon responds, "I don't know, Crusadermon. I am sure that she has been captured."

Crusadermon asks, seriously, "Then who is this girl here?!"

Leopardmon responds, "Let's find out."

Back with Sailor Moon, she is fighting off the Laughing Coffin members and she thinks in her mind, _"How are they able to perform Sword Skills in the real world? Is it because of this 'Digital Shift'? Because everything looks so digitized…Is it possible to combine the flesh and blood world with the digital world?"_ Sailor Moon continues her battle with Laughing Coffin members and managing to put them down. Sailor Moon says, looking around, "Oh, man! There is just too much!"

Sailor Neo Moon flies down and she says, "We need to take care of this at the source!"

Sailor Moon responds, "The source? Oh, wait! You mean that ball that we saw!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "No duh, Meatball Head. It is the source of the 'disruption' causing the 'Digital Shift'."

Sailor Moon says, "I still don't get how the digital and physical worlds can fuse like this!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Trust me, Sailor Moon. There is a lot that you don't understand."

Sailor Moon asks, with a suspicious eye, "And you do?"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, with a glare, "I'm from the thirtieth century, remember? Hello!"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Okay, I got it!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, looking around, "We need to find the same thing that happened while we were at the museum."

Sailor Moon then senses something and she yells out, "Look out!" She grabs Neo Moon and leaps away as a blast hits nearby.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What was that?"

Crusadermon's voice booms, "So, it is you." Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon look to see Crusadermon and Leopardmon with their weapons at the ready.

Sailor Moon asks, "Who are you?"

Crusadermon retorts, "You don't know me? Ha! Don't pretend that I am a fool!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "They are Crusadermon and Leopardmon! Two of the legendary Royal Knights!"

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Royal Knights?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Guardians of the Digital World, but these two…Let's just say that they don't like humans."

Sailor Moon asks, nervously, "Don't like humans?"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, "What I said may actually be more of an understatement Sailor Moon."

Crusadermon says, "Your defeat shall be like a lovely rose." Crusadermon says, with a serious tone, "And now, it is time to crush you!" Crusadermon then attacks Sailor Moon in which she barely leaps out of the way of her attack consisting multiple whips from Crusadermon's form lashing out against her.

Sailor Neo Moon says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Leopardmon shouts out, "You need to worry about yourself, human!" Leopardmon lashes out with his rapier sword causing Sailor Neo Moon to yelp as she barely dodges the strikes from the Mega Royal Knight Digimon.

Sailor Moon yells out, "What do you think that you are doing here?!"

Crusadermon responds, "I should be asking you the same question!"

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Huh?"

Crusadermon says, "Well, it won't matter soon enough!"

" **Fist of Athena!** "

Crusadermon then rams her right fist into Sailor Moon, who screams out in pain, as she is sent flying into a car which the car is crushed by the sheer force of the impact.

Sailor Neo Moon shouts out, horrified when she saw this, "No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Neo Moon then dodges another strike from Leopardmon and she is barely fending him off. Back with Sailor Moon, she holds her armored waist in vain as she tries to stay conscious and focused as Crusadermon looms over her.

Crusadermon says, "Is this all the mighty Sailor Moon has to offer? What a joke!"

Sailor Moon asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Crusadermon responds, "I don't talk to those that are about to fall little girl." Crusadermon then prepares to finish off Sailor Moon and she is still too stunned to fight back.

" **Lightning Paw!** "

Just then Crusadermon as she is bashed in the back of the head and the back by Gatomon and BlackGatomon and they land in-between Sailor Moon and Crusadermon.

Sailor Moon groans out, "You two…"

BlackGatomon says, "We can't have you dying on us before we can pay you back."

Crusadermon says, irritated, "Why are Digimon helping this human?"

Gatomon says, "Not all humans are bad! She helped us without asking for anything in return!"

Crusadermon says, "You take the side of humans?! Then you will pay!" Crusadermon then ruthlessly knocks Gatomon and BlackGatomon to the ground, shocking Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "No!" Sailor Moon goes over to the two feline Digimon and she yells out, angrily, "They are fellow Digimon!"

Crusadermon says, "Digimon that side with humans are nothing, but traitors!"

Sailor Moon says, "I know a group of humans and Digimon that worked together to protect both worlds!"

Crusadermon responds, with a scoff, "You humans are the reason that the Digital World is filled with such evils!"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "You're wrong! The actions of a few don't represent everyone as a whole! And I'm going to protect everyone, human and Digimon, from you!"

Crusadermon responds, with a scoff, "You don't have the power!"

Sailor Moon replies, strongly, "I'm stronger than you think! I have friends that despite them not being here are always me and they give me a strength that you can never understand!" Just then Sailor Moon's broach and her digivice blaze with a powerful bright light.

Everything stops in which Leopardmon asks, "What is that?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, amazed, "Sailor Moon…"

Crusadermon yells out, in pain, "That light! That light! It is blinding!" The light is causing BlackGatomon and Gatomon to glow and they feel stronger.

Gatomon says, "This power…"

BlackGatomon says, amazed, "Incredible…" The two Digimon look at each other and as they glow, the two of them leap into the sky.

Sailor Moon yells out, confused, "What's going on?!" Sailor Moon takes out her digivice and it feels like it is 'talking' to her in which she says, as a silver energy appears on her hand, "DNA Charge! Fusion Overdrive!" She then slams her hand into the digivice which sends a powerful beam of energy into the two feline Digimon.

 **DNA Warp Digivolution**

" **Gatomon…BlackGatomon…DNA Warp Digivolve to…Mastemon!"**

 **End DNA Warp Digivolution**

With the end of the Digivolution, Mastemon, the Digimon that Mirei used to bring Sailor Moon and her future daughter to this time, stands in place of Gatomon and BlackGatomon.

Leopardmon says, seeing this and in a shocked tone, "No, it can't be!"

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Did I do that?"

Mastemon says, with a nod, "Yes, you did. Your determination to not give up and protect all has given us the power to become one! I am Mastemon!" Mastemon says, glaring at Crusadermon, "And this 'fallen knight' is in major trouble!"

Crusadermon says, with a sneer, "We shall see you abomination of a Digimon!" Crusadermon attacks Mastemon, but she easily dodges the attacks and Mastemon starts to beat up Crusadermon in which landing one powerful punch to the gut that knocks the wind out of her.

Leopardmon yells out, "No!" Leopardmon leaps into the fight and Mastemon starts to fight the two Royal Knights on her own.

Sailor Moon says, "Mastemon!"

Mastemon says, "What are you doing?! Find the source of this disruption! Don't worry, I can take of these has-been knights!"

Crusadermon says, with a sneer, "You shall pay for that disgusting remark!" The two Royal Knight Digimon take on the new Mega Digimon and Mastemon manages to hold her own in which Sailor Neo Moon goes over to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Don't worry! She can take care of herself! We've got to end this chaos!"

Sailor Moon nods her head, looks around, and she says, her eyes widen, "And there it is!" Sailor Neo Moon looks where Sailor Moon is looking at and they see a similar 'dark energy sphere' to what they saw in the Accelerated World.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "That's it!"

Sailor Moon says, "Let's go!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon fly off into the distance to get to the energy sphere while Mastemon is battling Leopardmon and Crusadermon.

Leopardmon shouts out, "You will not win traitor!"

Mastemon responds, "How can I be a traitor when I am not on your side? There are only two traitors and they are in my face as well as about to get their butts kicked!"

" **Chaos Degradation!** "

Mastemon unleashes a powerful assault made up of light and darkness power which slams into the two Royal Knights like a tank and they scream as they are sent flying through a building before skyrocketing into the ground with a mighty 'thud'. Back with Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon, the two of them unleash their powers against the energy sphere causing it to glow before it shatters into pieces. Soon after, the whole of the city starts to 'pixel' before begin engulfed in light and when the light fades, everything has returned to normal as if nothing happened expect the visible damage from the battle like when Sailor Moon got slammed into a car.

Sailor Moon says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, "No duh, Meatball Head. Anyway, we should get out of here before we attract attention."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right." Sailor Moon goes over to Mastemon and she says, "Thank you for your help."

Mastemon says, "Hello. I couldn't have beaten those two up without your help. Let's just say that we saved each other and call it even."

Sailor Moon says, nodding her head, "Okay." Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon, and Mastemon take off from a distance with Future Jack looking from a distance.

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Inside of the Moon Kingdom, Future Suguha is looking at a holographic screen showing the events of what happened at Neo Domino City.

Just then a familiar female voice then calls out, "Well?"

Future Suguha says, with a smile, "It is okay. 'They' have become her partners."

Another female voice says, "It's about time." Future Suguha then looks over to see another Gatomon and BlackGatomon walking over to them.

Future Suguha says, "I know that it is kind of weird."

BlackGatomon asks, plainly, "Like when are we 'normal'?"

Gatomon says, with a sigh, "Sis…"

Future Suguha says, with a smirk, "Well, sis is going to have her hands full with you two."

Gatomon and BlackGatomon say in unison, annoyed, "Hey!"

BlackGatomon says, "Since we are here, we should remember what happened…"

Gatomon tells BlackGatomon, "We know, sis. But we lost our memories in that battle, remember?"

BlackGatomon says, with a sigh, "I know that! This is just plain…irritating!"

Future Suguha says, "I know, BlackGatomon. This is my sister that we are talking about!"

BlackGatomon says, "Despite Serena the way that she is, she has been the best thing that happened to me and Gatomon."

Future Suguha says, with a smile, "We need to believe in them, BlackGatomon. I mean, they have done it before, right? And I'm sure that they can handle it now."

Gatomon says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Future Suguha thinks in her mind, with a mental sigh, _"I just don't have the heart to tell them that time is in flux at this stage and very vulnerable. I can feel it. This really stinks like a skunk! I'm the Sailor Soldier of Reality for crying out loud!"_ Future Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Please don't make me a liar, sis…for all of our sakes."_

 **End of Chapter 5 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: The Alliance."**

Here we are at the fifth chapter of the story and things are getting exciting, huh? Serena/Sailor Moon has her own Digimon partners and such! And what's with the big idea of the last scene? Well, you get with what time-travel and paradoxes, huh? I wanted to fill in a hole that says: Huh? If Sailor Moon got her Digimon partners from the future, doesn't that mean they or should I say, the 'other versions' of those two Digimon would know what happened? And that would be a good question! I made sure to answer it and I hope I did that, everyone! Now, please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	14. Arc II, Chapter 6

Well, we have arrived at this next chapter and now, our Moon Princess is known in this time…sort of. And now, we have a good idea about the plans of the villains of this time and what happened to this time's version of our Moon Princess. What kind of situation will this develop into? Well, as I have said before, you are going to have to read to find out, everyone. Before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Within the virtual world, Haruyuki, in his virtual avatar, is inside of his personal virtual environment as Kuroyukihime, in her virtual avatar, appears in front of him.

Kuroyukihime says, "Hello, Haruyuki-kun."

Haruyuki says, "Hi, Kuroyukihime-sempai."

Kuroyukihime says, "I wish that I could say that I came here for a social greeting, but it isn't so."

Haruyuki asks, curiously, "What is it, Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, "This." She snaps her fingers and holographic screens displaying what happened in Neo Domino City appear in the virtual space.

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah. Sailor Moon have reappeared in Neo Domino."

Kuroyukihime says, "So it seems…"

Haruyuki asks, curiously, "What do you mean Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "Nothing really, Haruyuki-kun. Now, we have much to discuss." Haruyuki nods his head, but he can't help to wonder what's to come ahead.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 6: The Alliance**

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

Within the unknown location, we find a familiar group of figures, including the female one known as Kyrila, are looking at a video screen with Crusadermon and Leopardmon.

Kyrila yells out, annoyed, "What was that?"

Crusadermon responds, "It was just a minor problem."

Kyrila shouts out, sternly, "We didn't give approval for such a 'test'!"

Crusadermon yells out, annoyed, "We don't need your permission human!"

Kyrila responds, angrily, "Don't compare us to 'them' you overgrown data bug!"

Before anymore arguing can continue, the male head of the group says, "Enough, everyone." The male then says, "For now on, please don't do such things with our 'consultation'."

Leopardmon says, plainly, "Fine as you wish."

The male says, "That's all I ask for Leopardmon."

The screen then vanishes and Kyrila says, "We can't trust them."

The male says, "That's correct, Kyrila." The male asks, "Is our 'alternate plan' in place?"

Kyrila says, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

The male says, with a nod, "Good."

Kyrila asks, "But what do we do about this?"

The male responds, with a sinister sly tone, "We may have a solved our situation before it even began."

 _ **AD 2047, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within Rainbow Gardens, Usagi and Chibi-Usa are meeting with Future Diabel once more inside of some kind of facility.

Future Diabel says, "They escaped during the fight. Since they came to the real world due to a Digital Shift, they must have left when you stopped it."

Usagi says, "We figured that Diabel."

Chibi-Usa says, "We just don't know where they are."

Future Diabel says, "Thankfully, we have a way to track them."

Usagi asks, surprised, "You do?"

Future Diabel says, with a smile, "Cardinal agreed that we shouldn't leave anything to chance. We had managed to develop a virus that allows us to track their programming code."

Chibi-Usa says, "They have tracking bugs in them."

Future Diabel says, with a smile, "Bingo."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Chibi-Usa asks, "How long?"

Future Diabel says, looking at a screen, "Right now…Oh, boy."

Usagi says, nervously, "That's not good."

Chibi-Usa asks, "What's wrong?"

Future Diabel says, "Based on the data that we are getting, the escaped Laughing Coffin prisoners are in the Accelerated World."

Usagi asks, shocked, "Are you certain?"

Future Diabel says, with a nod, "Very certain."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Just great."

Chibi-Usa says, "You know what we have to do, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Don't remind me."

Chibi-Usa asks, "Diabel, can you get a lock where in the Accelerated World that they are in?"

Future Diabel responds, with a nod, "Of course."

As Future Diabel and the others get to work, Usagi tells Chibi-Usa, "What do you know about those two Digimon?"

Chibi-Usa says, "From what mom told me…A lot of trouble."

Usagi says, annoyed and sarcastic tone, "Just what I wanted to hear."

Chibi-Usa tells Usagi, "Hey, don't worry about it! You've got those two Digimon partners and they can form Mastemon! Mastemon is one of the most powerful Digimon there is! You saw Mirei's partner."

Usagi says, "Yeah, I know. But something tells me that kind of power is really dangerous."

Chibi-Usa asks, "Like Celestial's power…?"

Usagi says, annoyed and interrupting her future daughter, "Hey! Watch you say about your aunt!"

Chibi-Usa replies, with a smile, "I'm not insulting Auntie Suguha and to be honest, I'm glad that she is less of a Meatball Head…"

Usagi yells out, really annoyed tone in her voice, "HEY!"

Chibi-Usa says, ignoring Usagi, "…But you have got to admit that there will be plenty of people that might think that way, Meatball Head. My auntie is the Sailor Scout of Reality after all and she has the power of Etherion."

Usagi says, realizing that Chibi-Usa had a point, "Well…"

Chibi-Usa says, "I'm just saying that Mastemon has an incredible power, but it doesn't mean that there will be a problem."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Well, you have a point. And if those two Digimon are as bad as you say, then it is good that we have reinforcements."

Chibi-Usa says, "Big time."

Future Diabel says, "It won't do any good in the Accelerated World. The only way that Digimon go there is…"

Usagi says, with a nod, "We know, Diabel."

Chibi-Usa says, "Since they are in the Accelerated World, it is going to be a problem."

Usagi asks, a bit concerned, "They really can't kill anyone there."

Chibi-Usa says, a bit nervously, "Not literally. However, if a Burst Linkers loses all of their points, Brain Burst is forcibly de-installed from their Neuro-Linker along with all of the memories that they had of being a Burst Linker."

Future Diabel says, "Basically, while they aren't truly dead, their 'Burst Linker side' is basically 'dead' in a way."

Chibi-Usa says, "And plenty of Burst Linkers consider that 'death' itself."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I can understand that." Usagi asks, "But what do we do?"

Chibi-Usa says, "I know, Meatball Head. You just had your first experience in the Accelerated World and I'm a veteran, but it is only the two of us and if those Digimon are part of what's happening…"

Usagi asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Future Diabel says, "Those two are exactly 'chummy' with humanity and the current order of things."

Usagi asks Chibi-Usa, "Are you saying that those two could be connected with my future self's disappearance?"

Future Diabel says, "It is possible. Let's just say that it isn't only the Enhanced and those that 'don't like you' from the families of those of us that 'died' that have a problem with our timeline's you, Usagi."

Usagi says, with an annoyed tone, "Wonderful."

Chibi-Usa says, "We're going to need help."

Usagi asks, "Where?"

Chibi-Usa says, with a smile, "I may have a good idea."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Why do I have a feeling that I may not like this?"_

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

In the Moon Kingdom of 2047 AD, Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon teleport in and Sailor Moon is amazed to find the Moon Kingdom has grown into the kingdom that it once was with plenty of people to boot.

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "Whoa!" When people start to look at her and Neo Moon causing them to gasp in shock, this timeline's Kazuto, dressed much he was as Kirito in SAO, Asuna, wearing a 'royal dress', and Yui, wearing what looks like a version of her classic outfit to match her age with white shoes, run overs.

Future Kazuto says, "Nothing to see here people!"

Future Asuna says, "Please return to your business as usual." Soon after, Future Kazuto and his family escort our Moon Princess and her future daughter into the palace.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Sorry about that."

Future Kazuto says, with a sigh, "It isn't your fault."

Sailor Moon says, awe-struck, "I can't believe it…"

Future Yui says, with a smile, "I know, Auntie Serena!"

Future Asuna says, with a warm smile, "It must be amazing to you to see the Moon Kingdom thriving again."

Sailor Moon asks, "Let me guess: The war?"

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah. The war hit much of Asia, including Japan, quite hard and as you already know, we brought plenty of people up here for safety reasons. However, plenty of them refused to return to Earth for many reasons and we gave them sanctuary here. The world was shocked to learn about the Moon Kingdom and how they are connected to the Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Future Asuna says, "Anyway, we got your information."

Sailor Neo Moon asks Future Kazuto, "Do you think that you can do it uncle?"

Future Kazuto says, "I think so, but I'm going to need to tap into the Brain Burst program in one of your Neuro-Linkers."

Sailor Moon says, "I'll…"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "No, Meatball Head. I'm going to do it."

There are looks of shock and Sailor Moon says, protesting, "Neo Moon, you can't!"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, sternly, "I have to! You need to have it in order for this timeline to exist." Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sarcastic tone, "And besides, Kazuto, unlike you, has a talent."

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Future Asuna says, nervously, "Okay, you two…"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "Hook me up, uncle."

Future Kazuto says, "Okay, follow me." The group follows Future Kazuto into another room while Sailor Moon, with her arms crossed against her body, sighs and gives an annoyed look as she does so.

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Deep within the virtual world that 'shadows' Tokyo, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, in their virtual avatars, are walking down the virtual streets of this vast virtual universe.

Takumu asks Kuroyukihime, "So, what are we doing?"

Kuroyukihime asks, "Did all of you look what happened a few days ago in Neo Domino City?"

Chiyuri says, with a nod, "Yeah, it was all over the news!"

Takumu says, with a nod, "Indeed. And they say that they saw Sailor Moon."

Chiyuri says, excitedly, "It was incredible!"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "Incredible, indeed. And it looks like she was fighting two Digimon too."

Haruyuki asks, "Kuroyukihime-sempai…?"

Kuroyukihime asks, "Yes, Haruyuki-kun?"

Haruyuki says, a bit nervously, "I've been hearing about…"

Kuroyukihime says, interrupting, "I see."

Chiyuri asks, confused, "About what?"

Takumu says, "About the mysterious 'people' that they have been taking out Burst Linkers ever since that fight in Neo Domino City."

Kuroyukihime says, "I'm not surprised that you know about that Takumu."

Chiyuri asks, confused, "Mysterious people?"

Takumu replies, with a nod, "Yeah, Chiyuri. There is a group of people that have been ruthlessly attacking Burst Linkers and these people aren't Burst Linkers themselves. They look like bandits or crooks like those seen in television and video games and they are wearing cloaks and hoods."

Kuroyukihime says, "Cloaks, hoods, and clothing similar to a group of 'gangsters' known as Laughing Coffin."

Chiyuri asks, "Laughing Coffin?"

Takumu asks, stunned, "Master, you mean the SAO murder gang?"

Haruyuki asks, "Murder gang?"

Takumu responds, with a nod, "That's right, Haruyuki. Within SAO, players usually have a green cursor to show that they are other players. However, if a player does something against another player like attack him outside of a safe zone for example, their player cursors goes from green to orange to indicate that they are a criminal player. However, there are ways to get their cursors back to green, but after five strikes, their cursor is permanently orange, but if you PK someone, it is stuck that way. However, SAO players call the act of a Player Killer as a 'red' player despite their cursors being just stuck as permanently orange and red cursors are for monsters."

Haruyuki says, "They must have called them red because if you died in SAO, you died in real life."

Kuroyukihime says, "Correct, Haruyuki-kun. Despite it is Kayaba's NervGear that killed them, these 'red players' helped the NervGear kill those people. In short, they were accessories to murder."

Chiyuri says, "That's horrible."

Takumu says, with a nod, "And Laughing Coffin were the worst of the worst. They killed other players because they actually died in real-life if they died in SAO. They killed for the sake of killing, Chiyuri."

Kuroyukihime says, "That's correct, Takumu."

Haruyuki says, "They're awful."

Kuroyukihime says, "That's being nice, Haruyuki-kun."

Takumu says, "Well, based on testimony from SAO survivors, Laughing Coffin was destroyed around August of Twenty-Twenty-Four when the top players, including the heroes of SAO like the Black Swordsman and Sailor Moon, known as the White Valkyrie at the time, assembled together and beat them."

Kuroyukihime says, "However, it was at the cost of thirty lives, around ten for the top players and around twenty from Laughing Coffin."

Haruyuki asks, shocked, "And Sailor Moon was there?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Based on the records, testimonies, and biographies of SAO survivors combined with the limited information that government had gotten from the severs, she was there, but then again, it was only a fraction of the death that she had seen."

Chiyuri asks, nervously, "Only a fraction?"

Takumu says, solemnly, "Yes, Chiyuri. During those two long years, she fought all of her heart and spirit within the game to save the lives of many of her fellow players as possible, but she wasn't always successful." Takumu says, with a sigh, "Many consider SAO the reason that she became the powerful warrior and protector that she was known for during the war and she is today."

Kuroyukihime says, "SAO wasn't a game. It was a war for survival and like soldiers from previous wars throughout history, veterans like Sailor Moon retain the experience…and the scars of war."

Haruyuki says, "I can't even imagine what they went through."

Takumu says, "Right now, what's important is that it seems like someone is running around the Accelerated World like that group from SAO."

Chiyuri asks, "But why would they imitate such a horrible group like that?"

Kuroyukihime says, "As you already know, there are plenty of 'awful people' in the Accelerated World?"

Haruyuki says, "Yeah, I can agree to that."

Takumu says, with a nod, "True, but I never thought that anyone would imitate a group of fiends like them."

Kuroyukihime says, "You may have a point, Takumu."

Takumu asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kuroyukihime says, "I doubt that it would be good for anyone to imitate the infamous murder guild of Sword Art Online and the thing is, they aren't like the majority of Burst Linkers by the way that they look or move."

Takumu says, with a nod, "That's what I've been hearing in the rumor-mill too."

Haruyuki asks, "So, wait? Are you saying that they can't be Burst Linkers? But that's not possible, right? Only Burst Linkers can access the Accelerated World."

Takumu says, "True, Haruyuki. But then again, this is another 'virtual universe' that we don't completely understand…I mean not even Master knows who created the Brain Burst program or even its purpose."

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right."

Kuroyukihime says, "I agree with Takumu, Haruyuki-kun. Even the most elite of the Brain Bursts, those that have been a part of the Accelerated World since the first Burst Linkers, aren't closer to fully understanding the Accelerated World. Remember, the rules of the real world and not even the 'regular virtual world' apply to it."

Haruyuki asks, "So, what do we do Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "For now, we watch and we wait."

Takumu asks, "For what?" However, Kuroyukihime doesn't respond and they continue to walk down the street in the virtual world.

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Returning to the Juuban District of Tokyo, Rini and Serena are in their temporary residence and going through the data that's passing through their eyes via their Neuro-Linkers.

Serena says, "Man! I wish that I had this stuff back in the old days!"

Rini says, with a smirk, "You would!"

Serena glares at Rini and she asks, "Do you think that the others will find anything?"

Rini responds, with a shrug, "They might. After the war, the organization of the Data Squad to keep the peace between the Digital World and the Real World as well as between Digimon and humans has worked out well. They have perfect their technology as a 'cyber defense organization' and they have a lot of resources…"

Serena says, "But there is a price."

Rini replies, "Being a United Nations organization, they don't have as much independence as they used to and it causes 'situations'."

Serena says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Gatomon and BlackGatomon leap onto the table and Rini asks, "How are you doing?"

Gatomon responds, "We're okay."

BlackGatomon says, with a shrug, "Food's good."

Gatomon asks, "What are you doing?"

Rini says, "Trying to find those nutjobs that were rampaging in Neo Domino."

Serena says, "And figuring out what those two Digimon were up to."

BlackGatomon says, "Isn't it obvious? They want to destroy the human world. After that war, things didn't go quite well for the Royal Knights…Well those that had a thing against humanity anyway."

Serena asks, "With those two a part of those that had a thing against humans?"

BlackGatomon says, "You got it."

Gatomon says, "Leopardmon and Crusadermon think very low of humanity and feel that Digimon partners of Digidestined and Tamers are traitors in which they deserve no mercy."

Serena says, plainly, "Kind of got that."

Rini says, "And it is just plain obvious that they are part of what's happening and they are major trouble."

Serena says, "No kidding, kiddo. However, we have got a group of insane murderous nutjobs on the loose in a virtual world and if they get back to the real world…I don't want to think about it."

Rini says, "For once, we agree on something Meatball Head."

Serena says, seeing something in front of her eyes, "Hold on!"

Everyone else looks at Serena and Gatomon asks, "What is it?"

Serena says, "I'm getting a message."

Serena pushes the virtual mail icon in front of her eyes and there is a message flashing through it in which she says, "Someone is saying that they have information that I need to figure out what's going on."

Rini says, "Obvious trap."

BlackGatomon says, "Big time."

Serena responds, "Well, duh. All those years of being a Sailor Scout, you really think that I didn't learn anything?"

Rini retorts, with a sly smirk, "You really want me to answer that?"

Serena says, annoyed, "I don't think that I spanked you enough as a little squirt."

Rini gives a cheeky smile and BlackGatomon asks, "You are still going, aren't you?"

Serena says, "Yeah."

Rini asks Serena, "Really, Meatball Head?"

Serena replies, "I know, Rini. I'm not the one to rush into anything especially if it is trap."

Rini tells Serena, plainly, "To be honest, Serena, what you said is a major understatement."

Serena sigh, shrugs, and she says, "Can't argue with you there."

Rini asks, "So, why now?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "When it comes to SAO, it makes me want to be more 'pro-active'."

Rini says, with a sigh, "Geez, Meatball Head…" Gatomon and BlackGatomon look at each other with confused looks and Rini says, "Can't say that I blame you for the way that you feel, but there are times that I wish for a few bits of the 'old Serena'."

Serena says, shaking her head and smiling, "Not today, kiddo."

 _ **AD 2047, Digital World**_

Leopardmon and Crusadermon are together in their hidden area within the Digital World as they discuss what just happened in Neo Domino City.

Crusadermon yells out, "Damn it all! How was she there?!"

Leopardmon says, "I am as confused as you are, Crusadermon."

Crusadermon says, with a sneer, "Could they have…They must have! They are trying to trick us!"

Leopardmon says, "For the moment, I sense no deception on their part."

Crusadermon yells out, strongly, "How can you be so sure?"

Leopardmon says, with a plain tone, "I know, Crusadermon. However, while there is no deception, they may be withholding certain information from us."

Crusadermon asks, "Information?"

Leopardmon says, "They may be surprised by this 'duplicate Sailor Moon' being here, but they may have a good idea on what…who she is."

Crusadermon says, with a serious tone, "Then let's…"

Leopardmon says, "Force will not get us anyway, Crusadermon. For now, let's wait and plan. These…abominations that the humans created…believe that they are in control. We shall show them that they are not."

Crusadermon says, with a sly tone, "Interesting…

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Within another area of Tokyo, Serena is seemly walking alone in which while we see her as herself, thanks to a special 'charm', everyone else sees her as a different person.

Serena says, speaking into a communication link via her Neuro-Linker, "It still feels weird to hide myself like this."

Rini's voice booms in her head, via said communication link, "Well, remember Meatball Head, you should remember that in this timeline, everyone knows that Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon are one in the same person."

Serena says, "I know. However, there is a reason why the 'secret identities' of super-heroes in manga and American comic books remain a secret."

Rini gives a sigh and she says, "Tell me about it Serena or should I say, tell your family about it."

Serena yells out, "No way!"

Rini retorts, plainly, "You realize that I was being sarcastic."

Serena responds, with a smirk, "Hey, I knew it! I was just getting your goat."

Rini replies, sarcastically, "Well, that was one of your 'abilities' before you know what."

Serena retorts, annoyed, "Ha. Ha. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh."

Rini tells Serena, "Anyway, Meatball Head, keep your eyes on the prize. We are getting to the location where they said to meet."

Serena responds, with a plain tone, "I've got it. Keep a sharp lookout."

Rini retorts, "No kidding, Serena." Serena continues to walk down the streets while Sailor Neo Moon is on the rooftops with a pair of binoculars making sure that our Moon Princess doesn't fall into a trap. Soon enough, Serena has arrived at the destination based on the information given to her.

Serena says, "There doesn't seem to be anyone here." However, as she continues to walk, she yelps as a trap door drops her down.

Sailor Neo Moon says, shocked, "Serena!" Sailor Neo Moon flies down while making sure not to attract attention, but she is too late as the door closes and seemly seals up as well. Sailor Neo Moon says, speaking into her Neuro-Linker, "Serena! Serena! Answer me, Meatball Head! Damn! They must have some kind of jamming signal that blocks communications!" On the meanwhile, Serena, in a darkened room, grunt as she hits the ground on her buttocks.

Serena yelps out, annoyed, "Oh man! What is it with me and landing on my butt?!" Just then she hears footsteps and she looks to see three people, one man and two women, walk out from the shadows. Serena asks, "Who are you?"

The man, who has short brown hair and olive eyes with regular 'street clothing' on with a black version of the duel disk that Serena is using, says, "Meido. That's all you need to know. And take off your disguise, we know that it is you, pigtails."

Serena says, nervously, "I don't know what you are talking about."

One of the women says, sternly, "Don't give us that…Sailor Moon." Serena widens her eyes in surprise and she sighs as she removes the 'charm' allowing her disguise and the woman says, in disgust, "It is you."

Serena asks, "Let me guess: You are relatives of those SAO victims that died?"

Meido responds, displaying his duel disk with dueling deck inside, "That's right, Tsukino. All those fools out there celebrate you as a hero while ignoring it was your wretched family that cost us our friends and family!"

Serena responds, "My family never knew what he was planning and I did what I could in the game to save as many as I can!"

The first woman that spoke responds, "Save it, Tsukino!"

Serena says, with a sigh, "I guess that words and mentioning that plenty of survivors feel that this would spit on their sacrifice won't turn you back."

Meido says, sternly, "They still have our families. Thanks to the actions of yours, our families broke apart when we lost our precious ones when they were murdered by that man and his wretched death game!"

Serena asks, with a serious tone, "What makes you think that I will play your game?" Just then a pair of ankle cuffs come out of the ground and grab onto her legs in which whatever Serena does, she can't get out and she thinks, nervously, _"Well, ask a stupid question…"_

Meido says, "Now, you will suffer as our loved ones did when your uncle took them from us." Serena sighs as she gets out her duel disk from her sub-space pocket, attaches it to her left wrist, and puts her dueling deck into her duel disk.

The first woman says, with a sinister smile, "And this will be a shocking duel for you wench."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Why do I get a bad feeling from her words?"_ The two of them activate their duel disks, the 'energy blades' that contain the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones appear, their dueling decks are shuffled, and as their disk's touch screens appear, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points for each duelist while they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Serena and Meido say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Meido: 4000

Meido says, drawing a card, "I'm taking the first turn! Draw!" Meido puts one card into the main slot of his disk and he says, "I activate my Painful Choice! Now, I take five cards from my deck and you tell me which one that I can put into my hand and the others go to the graveyard!" Serena gives a confused look as five cards come out of Meido's deck and he displays them in which she gasps to see the five cards that make up Exodia the Forbidden One.

Serena asks, shocked, "You have Exodia?!"

Meido says, with a wicked smile, "That's right. And you are going to feel the helpless as our loved ones felt when they were fried by your uncle's wretched NervGear."

Serena says, "Not with that spell card because you are sending four pieces of Exodia to the grave."

Meido says, "Then give me one and send the others away."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I don't like this. Exodia is one of the most powerful monsters in the game. Gather all five pieces and win just like that, but you need to gather all of them in a duelist's hand. However, this spell card will deny him that, but…"_ Serena tells Meido, "I choose you to have the left arm of Exodia!" Meido then adds Left Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300) monster card into his hand while discarding the other four pieces of Exodia to the graveyard.

Meido says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Meido draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, and he says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "And then I play Contract with Exodia! Since I have all five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard, I can play my Exodia Necross!" Meido puts a card on his duel disk and Exodia Necross (1800/0), a black version of Exodia the Forbidden One, appears on the field in attack mode. Meido says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!"

Meido says, "It took me a long time for me to get what I needed for this."

Serena says, "Well, you are going to have wait even more." Serena displaying two Pendulum Monster cards, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (2000/1000) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), and she says, "I set the scale three Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and scale eight Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon on the Pendulum Scale!" Serena puts the two cards on her disk's Pendulum Scale causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her disk's Monster Card Zones and the two said monsters appear in two columns with one on either side of Serena with the number 3 below Phoenix and number 8 below Mirage Dragon. Serena says, as a crystal pendulum appears between the two monsters, "And now, I can summon multiple level four through seven monsters at the same time! Go, crystal pendulum! Swing the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena puts two cards on her duel disk and she says, "Come on out! Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragons!" A circle of light appears on the field as Serena puts two cards on her duel disk and two lights come from the circle in which they take the forms of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Her opponent is surprised, but he says, "It won't be enough to stop me."

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "My Cross Attack says different! Since I have two monsters with the same attack points, one can't attack this turn, but the other can attack you directly! Odd-Eyes Pendulum can't attack, but Odd-Eyes Phantom attacks you directly!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon leaps up and fires a blast of energy that by-passes Exodia Necross and heads for Meido.

Meido says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my Spirit Barrier!" Meido's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Meido says, as a barrier protects him from Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's attack, "As long as there is a monster on my field, I will suffer no battle damage!"

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Meido says, drawing a card, "My move! And now, my Exodia Necross gains five hundred attack points!" Exodia Necross goes from 1800/0 to 2300/0 and Meido says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play Turn Jump and this duel skips three turns, but since three Standby Phases pass, my Exodia gains fifteen hundred attack points!" Exodia Necross then goes from 2300/0 to 3800/0 and Meido yells out, "Exodia, crush her worthless lizard with your mighty fist!"

As Exodia Necross swings its fist at Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Serena says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate Half Unbreak!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be the Half Unbreak trap card and she says, as a shield protects Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, "My trap negates my monster's destruction and also cuts all the battle damage in half!"

Meido says, with a wicked smile, "But you will still feel it." Serena then yells out in pain as she is shocked by the manacles keeping her locked in place as she loses 650 life-points.

The first woman that spoke says, "Like it? You will get shocked every time that you lose life-points."

Serena says, "That's sick…"

Meido says, with a snarl, "Like it was sick to trap people in a virtual game and put their lives on line? Your family never suffered like many others did! Our family and friends that died by your uncle's hands and all of those lives that he destroyed other than those he murdered through his 'death game'! It's time that you felt their pain!"

Serena responds, with a glare, "You think that I don't?"

Meido says, sternly, "Don't think that you know our pain and the pain of those that suffered? Now, get up!" Meido says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with one more card face-down." Meido thinks in his mind, slyly, _"One more card to go."_

Current Score:

Serena: 3350

Meido: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, "My move!" Serena says, with a smile, "Too bad. I just found a flaw with your plan."

Meido asks, confused, "What?"

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate Monster Reborn and I use it to revive…the head of Exodia!" Just then the head of Exodia, Exodia the Forbidden One (1000/1000), appears on Serena's field in defense mode and Serena says, "Since you lost an Exodia part, your Necross hits the road!"

Exodia Necross vanishes in black smoke and Meido says, shocked, "No way!"

Serena yells out, "Odd-Eyes, end this duel now!"

As Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon prepares to start the attack, Meido says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Wrong! I play Battle Fader in order to negate your direct attack by ending the Battle Phase!" Battle Fader (0/0) then appears on the field in defense mode and makes a massive gong sound that negates the attack.

Serena says, "I end my turn."

Meido says, drawing a card, "My move!" Meido gives a wide smirk and he says, "And now, I return all the monsters in my graveyard to my deck in order to play this: Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!" All Meido's monster cards in his disk's graveyard slot come out, Meido puts them in his deck, his deck is reshuffled, and Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord (?/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Meido says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Exodius' power comes from the number of Normal Monsters in the grave and in order to help that along, I play another Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" Meido draws three cards, discards two Meteor Dragons (1800/2000 X 2), and he says, "And since I discarded two Meteor Dragons, my Exodius gains two grand in power!" Exodius' stats are now currently 2000/0 and Meido yells out, strongly, "And now, attack her dragon!"

As Exodius prepares to attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Serena asks, confused, "Huh?"

Meido says, discarding Left Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300) monster card, "When Exodius attacks, I can send one monster card from my hand or deck to my grave and I choose Exodia's left arm to boost him by one more grand!" Exodius goes from 2000/0 to 3000/0 and slams its fist into Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon causing him to shatter into pieces in which Serena yelps out in pain as she gets shocked as she loses 500 more life-points. Meido says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I equip my Mist Body to my Exodius and now, he can't be destroyed in battle!"

Current Score:

Serena: 2750

Meido: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! This card forces us to draw until we have a full hand!" Both Serena and Meido draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their separate hands in which Meido gives a mental smirk as he sees the cards in his hand.

Meido thinks in his mind, _"Excellent. I have the cards that I need. Even if she manages to stop Exodius, I will still have what I need to end this duel. After so many years, she will pay for what her family has done to our families."_

Serena says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "I activate my Spell Shattering Arrow! I destroy all of your face-up spell and trap cards and you lose five hundred points for each one!" Just then a pair of arrows shatter the Solid Vision images of Meido's Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Mist Body equip spell card in which he yelps as the arrows 'scratch' him as he loses 1000 life-points.

Meido says, with a snarl, "You won't stop our revenge."

Serena responds, putting one more card into main slot of her disk, "I activate my Block Attack and force your Exodius into defense mode." Exodius then switches from attack mode to defense mode in which Serena says, putting yet another card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Chaos Form Ritual Spell card!" As a strange gate appears behind Serena, Serena says, discarding Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card, "I send one Blue-Eyes from my hand to the graveyard in order to play Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears and goes into the gate which opens up and when Serena puts a Ritual Monster card on her duel disk, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (4000/0), a huge more majestic and fiercer version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Meido says, "So, what? This duel isn't over."

Serena says, sternly, "It is. Chaos Max Dragon inflicts double piercing damage when it attacks a defense position monster."

There are gasps and Meido asks, stunned, "D-DOUBLE?!"

Serena yells out, "Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon, destroy his Exodius and end this duel! Maximum Burst Stream!" Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon unleashes its powerful breath attack at Exodius causing it to be vaporized and that attack slams into Meido sending him and the two women flying through the air as well as slamming back down onto the ground, hard, as Meido loses 8000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Serena: 2750

Meido: 0

With the end of the duel, the remaining Solid Visions vanished and Serena gives a sigh of relief as her three captors get to their feet.

The second woman says, angrily, "No way!"

Serena says, "I won."

Meido says, with a sneer, "Not yet."

Serena says, seriously, "Hey, I won this duel!"

The first woman says, with a snarl, "So, what? We let you go? No! And you are going to get what you deserve!"

Serena responds, sternly, "That's not fair!"

Meido yells out, angrily, "Like it was to our families and friends that we lost?! You don't get to say what's fair!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "And neither do you!" Meido and his two associates turn only to get knocked out by Sailor Neo Moon and the two feline Digimon, Gatomon and BlackGatomon.

Serena says, annoyed, "About time."

Sailor Neo Moon says, plainly, "Don't blame me, Meatball Head." The two feline Digimon then break the bracelets around Serena's ankles and freeing her.

Serena says, "Thank you."

Gatomon says, "No problem."

BlackGatomon says, with a scoff, "You are our human partner after all. And personally, you need girls like us to watch over your butt."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "She has a point."

Serena glares at Sailor Neo Moon and Serena says, annoyed, "Yes, I know. You told me so."

Serena looks at Meido and the two women with them and Sailor Neo Moon says, "Plenty of the friends and family members of those that died in SAO never let it go and passed it down to their kids especially the kids that lost a parent to SAO. And there are those people in Argus that have plenty of…resentment too."

Serena says, solemnly, "There were just good hard working people and 'he' destroyed their lives in one moment causing them to gain a stigma of being 'associated' with a mass murderer and one of the greatest criminals of the twenty-first century."

Sailor Neo Moon says, solemnly, "Yeah. And that caused plenty of resentment towards your family."

Serena says, "I guess that's the reason that we don't live here anymore."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sigh, "Among other things."

Gatomon says, "That's not fair."

BlackGatomon says, "Humans are just like that."

Serena tells BlackGatomon, "Well, they are just the exception and not the norm, BlackGatomon. Why are there so many Digidestined if the majority of humans are bad?"

BlackGatomon says, with a shrug, "Yeah, I get it. Point taken."

Gatomon says, "Just like you do, Serena."

Serena says, with a smile, "Yeah. The Digital World chose them since they had what it takes to protect both worlds."

BlackGatomon says, "True, but they aren't perfect."

Gatomon asks, "If both worlds were perfect, would they need Digidestined?"

BlackGatomon glares at Gatomon and Sailor Neo Moon says, looking at the unconscious Meido and his female associates, "Now, there is them."

Serena says, "Let's leave them alone and get out of here."

BlackGatomon asks, stunned, "What? Did you forget that they just tried to kill you?"

Serena says, "I know, but…"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "The more things changes, the more that they stay the same."

Serena tells them, "Let's just leave them alone."

Gatomon asks Serena, "Are you sure?"

Serena nods her head and BlackGatomon says, with a scoff, "You are too good for your own good."

Gatomon asks, "But what about them knowing that you are looking for information?"

Serena says, with a nod, "That's a good question."

BlackGatomon says, "Maybe we should…"

Serena says, shaking her head, "No…They have suffered enough."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Let's go." Soon after, the two humans and two feline Digimon left the area and leaving the three people that tried to kill Sailor Moon in that deadly duel in which they headed outside and they headed somewhere not realizing that they were being watched. The four of them are in a café and Serena notices that no one is paying them any mind even with the two feline Digimon out in the open.

Serena asks, "They really don't seem to pay us mind, huh?"

Rini, transformed back from Neo Moon, responds, "No duh, Meatball Head. Digimon are quite common around here these days."

Serena says, with a nod, "Good point."

Gatomon says, "But we had better watch out. Data Squad is taking a good look at who has Digimon partners these days."

BlackGatomon says, "No duh, sis. There are plenty of Tamers that aren't exactly on the 'up and up' for both worlds."

Rini says, "What I don't get is how those people know about you and your search for information."

Serena says, with a nod, "No kidding." But before they could say anything more, Rini and Serena then find themselves within a jungle version of the area that they are in and they are in their Brain Burst avatars of Cherry Cheetah and Silver Valkyrie respectively. Silver Valkyrie asks, shocked, "What the heck?!"

Cherry Cheetah says, "I guess that we have been challenged by a pair of Burst Linkers."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "They can do that even if you aren't using Acceleration?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Yes, we can." Silver and Cherry Cheetah then look to see Black Lotus and Silver Crow in front of them.

Cherry Cheetah says, "You!"

Black Lotus says, plainly, "We meet again."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "Did you bring us here?"

Black Lotus responds, "Actually, no. It was them." Black Lotus points up and Silver Valkyrie and Cherry Cheetah look up only to barely dodge a strike from the same Laughing Coffin members that the two Sailor Scouts fought in Neo Domino City.

Silver Valkyrie says, "You!"

One of Laughing Coffin member says, "Payback time!" Both Silver Valkyrie and Cherry Cheetah manage to defend themselves before the Laughing Coffin members retreat into the shadows.

Soon after, Lime Bell and Cyan Pile arrive on the scene and Silver Crow says, "You're okay!"

Cyan Pile responds, "Of course we are. You would be able to see that on your screen Silver Crow."

Silver Crow says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Cyan Pile says, "I got a bit banged up, but thanks to Lime Bell's abilities, it wasn't much trouble."

Lime Bell asks, pointing to Silver Valkyrie and Cherry Cheetah, "Who are they?"

Black Lotus says, "Allies to assist in this situation."

Plenty of them look at Black Lotus and Cherry Cheetah asks, "What's the situation?"

Black Lotus responds, "We were having a four-on-four match, quite unusual for Brain Burst, but it doesn't mean that it isn't impossible to have one. Anyway, while we were fighting, 'they' showed up and slaughtered our opponents."

Silver Valkyrie asks, nervously, "Slaughtered?"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Cyan Pile asks, "Master Black Lotus…?"

Silver Crow says, "I believe that Black Lotus knows what she is doing, Cyan."

Cherry Cheetah says, "If they defeated your opponents, shouldn't the battle have ended? We shouldn't be here."

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "That's the point. They shouldn't be able to do that based on the rules of the Accelerated World."

Silver Valkyrie says, "By the look of it, they aren't following the rules."

Black Lotus says, "Which is why we should work together against them. I believe that we can't escape here and they will cause more havoc if we allow them to continue."

Cherry Cheetah asks, "You wish to team up?"

Black Lotus says, "I do."

Silver Valkyrie says, "Like we have a choice."

Cherry Cheetah asks, "Do you have a plan?"

Black Lotus says, "Actually, I do, but we need someone to act as bait to lure them out."

When everyone looks at Silver Valkyrie, she asks, solemnly, "Why me?" Soon enough, Silver Valkyrie is elsewhere and looking around for any signs of the Laughing Coffin members. Silver Valkyrie asks, nervously, "Hello?" Silver Valkyrie then gets a 'bad feeling' and she yelps as she ducks from a slice attack from one of the Laughing Coffin members. She then yelps away from a downward swipe from another Laughing Coffin member.

One of them says, with an evil smile, "No powers to help you this time, Moon brat!"

Silver Valkyrie asks, stunned, "What?!" She then yelps as she dodges and/or blocks more attacks and she thinks in her mind, surprised, _"They know my Burst Linker avatar?!"_ Silver Valkyrie then leaps away from them and Silver Valkyrie says, with a taunting tone, "If you are so good, then let's see if you can play catch! Catch me if you can losers!" Silver Valkyrie runs off and the Laughing Coffin members go after her in which they seem to get her into a corner.

Another one says, with an evil smirk, "Ha! Without your big bad powers, it seems like you are nothing, but a scared little girl!"

Silver Valkyrie responds, slyly, "A girl with a lot of good friends…and quite a few tricks losers!" Silver Valkyrie then spreads out her wings and flies up into the air.

Another of the Laughing Coffin shouts out, stunned, "Hey, she can fly! That's not fair!"

The leader of the group then shouts out, "It's a trap!" Before they could react, Cherry Cheetah, Black Lotus, Cyan Pile, and Silver Crow swoop in and launch an all-out that cause the Laughing Coffin members to scream as they seem to vanish as they are torn apart hard.

Lime Bell comes out and she asks, "What happened to them?"

Black Lotus says, "That's a good question."

Cherry Cheetah says, "They weren't Burst Linkers."

Silver Crow asks, "And since they weren't supposed to be here, they are like…viruses or something?"

Black Lotus says, "That's actually a good point."

Cyan Pile asks, "And like a virus when destroyed by an anti-virus program…Were they destroyed?"

Silver Valkyrie flies down and Black Lotus says, "That's a good question, Pile. However, it is an answer that I don't have. There is still much about the Accelerated World that we don't know about."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "Yeah…" Soon after, the field starts to fade away and vanish in which Serena and Rini find themselves 'back' at the café with Gatomon and BlackGatomon.

Gatomon asks Serena and Rini, "Are you okay?"

BlackGatomon says, "You zoned out for a second there."

Rini says, with a smile, "We're okay."

Serena says, with a smile, "Just thinking." Just then Rini's eyes as she gets a message in front of her lines via her Neuro-Linker and after Rini reads it, she gasps out in shock causing Serena to ask, "What's wrong?"

Rini says, shocked, "It's a message from Black Lotus! She knows that I'm Cherry Cheetah!"

Serena asks, stunned, "But how?!" Serena and Rini look around to find any signs of anyone with Gatomon and BlackGatomon, the two feline Digimon, quite confused about what's going on, but they don't see anything or anyone including a black haired teen that's watching them and having a smile on her face.

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

At the headquarters of Kyrila and her 'associates', she, whose features still remain unknown, and her group are assembled together and discussing some kind of situation.

Kyrila says, "Leave it to humans to get it wrong."

One of the others, their leader, says, "True, but we know the truth."

Kyrila asks, "So, her future welp brought her past self to help get back this time's version of her."

Another of the group says, "Because of the failure of the one that we sent into the past, that's why."

Kyrila says, "However, there is one thing. It means that she has become a Burst Linkers and that means that a time loop has been completed!"

The leader of the group says, "Calm, Kyrila. You are a right. It is a concern. We know that Sailor Moon is an early Burst Linkers and possibly one of the first in which due to her 'special circumstances' is the reason that she could become one without wearing a Neuro-Linkers since the day of her birth."

Kyrila says, with great concern in her voice, "And that means that this timeline is still stable…!"

The leader responds, interrupting, "We know, Kyrila. However, while the 'past Sailor Moon' knows what's happening, she has no details, but we aren't taking any chances." The leader looks at the rest of the group and he says, with a very serious tone, "You know what to do."

The others nod their heads in agreement and they say in unison, "Yes, sir!"

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Right now, Serena and Rini are going through the streets of 2047 AD Juuban as they head for Crown Fruit Gala based on the information that she had gotten from Black Lotus.

Serena asks, "Isn't it taboo for Burst Linkers to learn about their 'real life' identities?"

Rini says, "That's right Meatball Head. I'm glad that you can listen…once in a while."

Serena says, annoyed, "That's so funny that I forgot to laugh." Just then Serena's eyes widen when she sees Mirei some distance away from them and she says, pointing to her, "Look there!"

Rini looks where Serena is pointing and Rini asks, surprised, "Mirei?!" Mirei then looks at them, smiles, and starts to walk away in which Serena goes after her with Rini yelling out, "Hey!"

Serena responds, "If she is here, then she knows what's going on!"

Rini yells out, "Like she will answer straight!" Rini races after Serena and the two of them find themselves within a back alley that Serena saw Mirei go into.

Serena asks, "Where did she go?"

Rini says, "Who knows? Remember, she isn't an ordinary human." Serena and Rini prepare their broaches, but before they are able to use them, they yelp as they drop into a portal that forms at their feet and the two of them drop into a high-tech lab in which they land hard on their bottoms.

Serena yells out, "Ouch! What is it with people dropping us like that?"

Rini responds, "You got me, Meatball Head!" Serena and Rini then look up to see Mirei with Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, Takumu, and a young elementary school girl with brown hair in two pigtails and wearing regular street clothing.

The young elementary school girl asks, "So, these are the two?"

Kuroyukihime says, "Indeed, Yuniko."

Rini asks Mirei, "What the heck is going on here Mirei?"

Mirei responds, "They have requested to see you."

Kuroyukihime says, "Or more specifically I have requested to see you…Silver Valkyrie and Cherry Cheetah."

There are gasps and Haruyuki asks, surprised, "They are Silver Valkyrie and Cherry Cheetah?!"

Serena and Rini yelp out in surprise and Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Busted?"_

Takumu asks, "How do you know Master?"

Kuroyukihime says, "I had noticed them in the museum that day and they were at a café nearby when those mysterious attackers attacked us, but I believe that they aren't so mysterious as we may think."

The young elementary school girl yells out, "But how are they to explain what I saw!"

Haruyuki asks, "What do you mean Yuniko?"

Mirei says, "She means this, Haruyuki-san." She then pushes buttons on a holographic buttons and holographic screens of somewhere in the Accelerated World showing none other than Valkyrie Sailor Moon, unconscious, and bound in some kind of force-field causing Serena and Rini to gasp along with everyone else minus Mirei, Kuroyukihime, and the elementary school girl, Yuniko.

Kuroyukihime says, "This was taken a day or so before the battle in Neo Domino City."

Takumu asks, shocked, "Wait! If that was taken just a day ago, who was that in Neo Domino City?"

Chiyuki says, "She could have escaped. She is Sailor Moon."

Yuniko says, "Not normally in this case. That was taken in the Accelerated World and within the Unlimited Neutral Field."

There are gasps and Takumu asks, stunned, "Wait! What?"

Yuniko says, "It's true. I was there with members of my legion and I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought that it was some hoax or joke, but my legion and I managed to overhear about Sailor Moon managing to 'download' herself into the Accelerated World through some kind of 'virtualization' or whatever. And they were really hard-core in making sure that this information didn't get out. My legion and I got attacked by some kind of unknown enemy and Digimon. Thankfully, the bastards didn't take out of my crew, but I know that they wouldn't be fighting so hard if that 'Sailor Moon' wasn't important."

Takumu says, "I thought that 'digitize' someone from the real world into the virtual world was just science fiction like in those American movies! I heard rumors about nations experimenting with such technology…"

Kuroyukihime says, "As did I, but as far as we know, no NATION has succeeded. However, it isn't surprising to find that people like the Digidestined and the Sailor Scouts couldn't have figured out a way to do that. Remember, from what we know, humans going through the gateways from the real into the Digital World are transformed into data and then turned back to flesh and blood when they return to our world. So, it isn't too far-fetched that they may have figured out a way to 'artificially digitize' things and beings from our world into the virtual worlds of data that we have created." Kuroyukihime says, looking at Serena and Rini, "However, my real question is that how you can be Silver Valkyrie when the 'real Silver Valkyrie' is none other than Sailor Moon herself."

There are gasps of surprise and Yuniko yells out, stunned, "What the?!"

Serena and Rini gives looks of shock and surprise and Haruyuki asks Kuroyukihime, "Kuroyukihime-sempai, Silver Valkyrie is really Sailor Moon?! How do you…?"

Kuroyukihime responds, "I have known for a long time. I met the 'original Silver Valkyrie' years ago during my early days in the Accelerated World and her manners and actions managed to allow me to figure out that Silver Valkyrie is Sailor Moon."

Takumu asks, "But how can Sailor Moon be a Burst Linkers?"

Kuroyukihime says, "As you well know, a Burst Linker has to have worn a Neuro-Linker since the day of their birth."

Yuniko says, sternly, "Well, duh! That's a fact!"

Kuroyukihime says, "However, researching Sailor Moon's history allowed me to find out certain things. For one thing, she was 'core' to the development of the virtual world as it is today. As you already know, Sailor Moon is Serena Tsukino, niece to Akihiko Kayaba, the man behind the first of the second generation Full-Dive equipment, the NervGear, and the mastermind of the first great and maybe the greatest VR crime in history: Sword Art Online. From historical records, I found that Sailor Moon was one of the former beta testers of the original NervGear and the one to gain the among the first of the official NervGear to be sent out into the public." There are looks of shock, minus our Moon Princesses, and Serena can't help to remember times when she was a child including times when she tested the Full-Dive technology that became the NervGear.

Mirei says, "And because of that close link to the virtual world, it is the reason that she is a Burst Linker and one of the exceptions of the rule of becoming one."

Kuroyukihime tells Serena, "So, how is it possible that you have Silver Valkyrie's Duel Avatar?"

Serena says, nervously, "Well…"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "I doubt that you could have taken it from her because someone like Sailor Moon, with the vast friends that she has, would have protected that avatar and also, each avatar is specific to each Burst Linker."

Takumu says, "That's true. The Brain Burst program makes out Duel Avatars from our subconscious."

Haruyuki asks Kuroyukihime, "Kuroyukihime-sempai, are you sure that Silver Valkyrie is like the one that you know?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Down to the last detail. It was why I knew when I learned about your Duel Avatar as Silver Crow that you would be special Haruyuki-kun."

Yuniko asks, glaring at Serena and Rini, "If Silver Valkyrie is Sailor Moon, then how come one of them has her Duel Avatar?"

When everyone looks at Serena and Rini, Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "I think that will explain to us the situation since we are going to need to work as allies."

Plenty of the others looks at Kuroyukihime and Rini thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Oh, boy."_

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Somewhere within the Accelerated World, the Valkyrie Sailor Moon of 2047 AD is trapped within the 'force-beam' that keeps her entrapped and suspended off the ground as a group that looks like a mixture of Burst Linkers and Digimon are keeping a close eye on her.

 **End of Chapter 6 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Bursting Ahead."**

And that's the end of this chapter, everyone! Now, our Moon Princesses have formally met up with Nega Nebulus legion in the 'Real World'. What kind of things will this alliance cause? And it seems like Black Lotus/Kuroyukihime knows about Sailor Moon of this time period? But how? Why? Your questions may or may not be answered in the upcoming chapters. You are going to have to stay tuned and keep reading everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	15. Arc II, Chapter 7

Now, two Moon Princesses have teamed up with Nega Nebulus and they are about to go on their mission to rescue this time's version of Sailor Moon. It is going to be quite an adventure and quite a battle to come. However, don't take my word for it. Just read and see for yourselves, folks! Once again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Within an area of the Accelerated World known as the Unlimited Neutral Field, the Valkyrie Sailor Moon of 2047 AD, looking no different from the Valkyrie Sailor Moon of 2025-2026 AD, is unconscious and bound in some kind of force-field as Leopardmon and Crusadermon come over.

Leopardmon says, "This is indeed her."

Crusadermon says, "While it is lovely to see her so tied and bound, it doesn't explain that 'other one' that we fought in that human city."

Leopardmon says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Crusadermon asks, "Who or what was she?"

Leopardmon says, "I have my theories. Anyway, let us not worry about her for now. This is the Sailor Moon that we want and we have her."

Crusadermon says, with a sinister sly tone, "Indeed. Soon, our beautiful new and better world will arise."

Leopardmon says, with a nod, "Agreed, Crusadermon. Agreed." As the two of them look at the entrapped Valkyrie Sailor Moon of this time, what they don't know is that they are being observed some distance away.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 7: Bursting Ahead**

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

Within the lab of Mirei at some kind of unknown location, Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Takumu, Chiyuri, and Yuniko, a Burst Linker known as Scarlet Rain and she is the leader of the Red Legion, one of the 'divisions' of Burst Linkers, are assembled together and they are discussing about the events of finding Serena's future counterpart, the Sailor Moon/Serena of 2047, trapped within the Accelerated World.

Serena says, "I really don't look much different."

Rini tells Serena, "Well, you have to realize that your Lunarian DNA has become more 'dominate', but you are still Earthling too. You are more like part-Serena Tsukino and part-Princess Serenity in which the process has already started back in your time."

Serena asks, "Right now?"

Kuroyukihime says, "I believe that we have more pressing matters at hand."

Serena says, nervously, "Right, sorry."

Takumu says, amazed, "I can't believe that you are…"

Kuroyukihime asks, with a smile, "Who better for this mission?"

Haruyuki says, "It is still pretty amazing to see her in the flesh through it isn't the Sailor Moon that we know, but then again…"

Rini says, "Temporal paradoxes and time travel is quite…complex."

Takumu says, "To say the least."

Yuniko says, "Don't you think that it is weird? I've read plenty of comics and seen plenty of anime where this kind of thing always causes problems."

Mirei comes over and she says, "True, but it is necessary since only her past self can save 'our Sailor Moon' from her captivity."

Yuniko says, "Well, since she is the only one of 'her group' that's a Burst Linker…"

Mirei says, with a sly smile, "It's more than that Yuniko-san."

Everyone looks at Mirei and Serena asks, "Really?"

Mirei replies, with a smile, "You will learn in time."

Serena says, with a sigh, "There you go again."

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "You will get used to her."

Serena says, "I doubt that."

Rini says, with a nod, "For once, we agree on something, Serena."

Yuniko says, "Right now, we should be focusing 'our Sailor Moon' with her weaker past self."

Serena says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Yuniko says, "Look, girl, you might be past self of Sailor Moon, but you don't have the life-experience and abilities that she has."

Mirei says, with a smile, "Yuniko does have a point, Serena. You haven't tapped into the deepest levels of Valkyrie Sailor Scout power."

Serena asks, confused tone in her voice, "What?"

Rini responds, also confused, "What Meatball Head said."

Mirei says, "You will figure it out…in time."

Serena says, annoyed and sarcastic tone in her voice, "That was so funny that I forgot to laugh."

Rini tells Kuroyukihime, "Reason why we won't get used to Mirei."

Kuroyukihime says, "Yes. That can obviously be seen."

Takumu says, "Anyway, so far, Sailor Moon, the one of our time, went into the Accelerated World via virtualization technology and went 'missing'."

Rini says, "That's right. However, it looks like that she isn't 'missing' after all. It was foul play."

Kuroyukihime says, "Indeed. I suspect that the only reason that she could 'digitize' herself into the Accelerated World is because she is a Burst Linker."

Rini says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Chiyuri says, "It's amazing."

Takumu says, with a nod, "I thought that 'digitization' was only in science fiction stories."

Kuroyukihime says, "In defense, people before our time thought that Full-Dive virtual reality was nothing, but science fiction."

Takumu says, with a nod, "Good point, master."

Mirei says, "Well, there is a good reason on why this technology isn't public yet."

Takumu says, "I can see why."

Gatomon and BlackGatomon appear on the scene and Gatomon asks, "One question: If she is our partner and she comes from the past, does that mean…?"

Mirei says, with a nod, "Yes, you must return to the past with her. Your 'future selves' are at another location to ensure that you don't meet at the same place at the same time."

Gatomon asks, "How come our 'future selves' didn't prevent this from happening?"

Mirei responds, "I shall not explain exactly what happened, but you will get into an 'incident' which will remove what happened around the time just after you met Sailor Moon, so, what has happened will happen."

Gatomon asks, "Why not?"

Rini responds, "The dangers of foreknowledge."

Mirei says, with a nod, "Exactly, Rini."

Rini says, "Time is a fragile thing and it is like a river. Even a small stone can cause ripples that effect the whole river."

Serena says, "Pluto said something like that."

Yuniko says, "Shouldn't our main focus be with 'our Sailor Moon'? She is kind of trapped in the Accelerated World."

Haruyuki says, nervously, "Right."

Takumu says, "Basically, all we know is that Sailor Moon, who managed to 'virtualize' herself into the Accelerated World, has been captured and trapped in the Accelerated World for some reason."

Kuroyukihime says, "Most likely, the two Digimon that these two Sailor Moons fought in Neo Domino City are part of it."

Serena says, "They seemed quite surprised to see me."

Kuroyukihime says, "Meaning that they are part of the conspiracy that kidnapped Sailor Moon."

Serena asks, curiously, "But why would they want the future me?"

Kuroyukihime says, "That's actually a very good question."

Takumu asks, "So, what do we do Master?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "I say that we go and ask them."

Yuniko yells out, stunned, "What?! Are you insane?!"

Haruyuki asks, confused, "Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, "We know that our Sailor Moon is in the Unlimited Neutral Field and she is being held there. It may also be the source of the 'Digital Shifts' too."

Yuniko asks, "Yeah, but what in the heck are you thinking going into enemy territory like that?"

Kuroyukihime says, "Sometimes the best solution is the direct approach."

Yuniko shouts out, "Directly into a huge guard!"

Haruyuki says, "Kuroyukihime-sempai, she does have a point. Based on what she said, they are holding Sailor Moon there and they are not willing to let her go at all."

Takumu says, "Not surprising based on the defense that they have on her."

Yuniko shouts at Kuroyukihime, "So, why would do something so stupid…?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "What makes you think that I would try a direct assault? You would have to believe that someone like me wouldn't try something so…obvious."

Haruyuki asks, "Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Serena asks, curiously, "Then what do you have in mind?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "There is always a 'back door'." The others look at each other and wondered what Kuroyukihime is implying.

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Back inside of the Accelerated World within the area known as the Unlimited Neutral Field, the Valkyrie Sailor Moon of 2047 AD is hanging suspended within the mysterious force-field and still looking unconscious is surrounded by Burst Linkers and Digimon as well as being observed by Crusadermon and Leopardmon.

Crusadermon asks, "What is taking so long?"

Leopardmon responds, "Patience, Crusadermon. We have waited years for this. I'm sure that mere hours will be enough for you."

Crusadermon tells Leopardmon, "Patience has never been my virtue with these humans."

Leopardmon says, "I know, Crusadermon. We will have to tolerate them for now."

Crusadermon says, looking at Sailor Moon, "Ugh! Just seeing this wench makes my blood boil!"

Leopardmon says, "She does vex and her Digimon partners also do so. It is strange that they seem to DNA Digivolve for the first time."

Crusadermon says, with a serious tone, "I really don't care. I really want to obliterate this wench for this and every world!"

Leopardmon tells Crusadermon, "As do I, but for now, we need her. Her great power combined with her connections to even greater power makes this possible."

Crusadermon asks, annoyed, "Why not go after…?"

Leopardmon tells Crusadermon, "Do you really wish for me to answer that question Crusadermon?"

Crusadermon responds, with an annoyed sigh, "Forget it. Ugh! These humans must be rubbing off on me!"

Leopardmon says, "Easy, Crusadermon. We won't have to worry about them long."

Crusadermon says, "The sooner, the better."

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, the four members of Nega Nebulus and our two Moon Princesses are inside of the apartment home where Serena and Rini are staying at this time.

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "I shouldn't say that I'm too surprised that you took the place where your beloved used to live before the war."

Chiyuri asks, "Why say in an obvious place?"

Takumu says, with a smile, "Sometimes the best places are under a 'person's nose', Chiyuri."

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "That's right, Chiyuri. It is too obvious that no one would think to look for them here."

Rini says, with a smile, "That's the plan."

Kuroyukihime says, "A good one."

Serena asks Kuroyukihime, "So you know me?"

Kuroyukihime says, "Yes. As I have said before, you once saved me and it wasn't too hard to figure out your identity from your manners."

Serena asks, nervously, "Was I that obvious?"

Rini says, with a plain tone, "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Serena tells Rini, annoyed, "Thanks, a lot."

Rini responds, "If the sailor fuku and crystal fit, Meatball Head…"

Serena says, annoyed, "You are really getting me ticked!"

Takumu and Haruyuki sweat drop and Haruyuki says, "Wow. You don't see this in the museums and historical records."

Kuroyukihime says, "It isn't surprising since media tends to…enhance the images of heroes and heroines, even those that don't have any powers at all, making them seem…Well, I believe you get the idea."

Chiyuri says, "This makes them a lot like us."

Rini says, "We are a lot like you. We have just been 'gifted' with 'talents' and abilities that regular people don't have. And we have a responsibility to use them to help and assist others."

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Yeah, but during 'those days', I wished that I could have my powers to get out of that nightmare. I still don't get why they appeared only at the end. Was it me? Was it something else? All I know is that every day during those two years, I really wished I could have had my powers. I never really learned to appreciate them until I never had them for two long years."_

Rini says, "Anyway, our powers may not work in the Accelerated World unless we got in there like this timeline's Sailor Moon did and look where it got her? We're still human and that even with our great powers, even we can get catch off guard."

Serena says, "Well, to be honest, I'm surprised that I got caught off guard after what I've been through."

Rini says, with a sigh, "Despite all of your 'experience', it doesn't mean that you, Auntie Suguha, and Uncle Kazuto can't get surprised." Rini says, "Most likely, they know all too well about your 'Sixth Sense' which has developed quite nicely since the war and focused on martial arts studies in order to negate that edge."

Serena says, "Good point."

Chiyuri says, "I'm amazed that a 'game skill' could allow you to develop a 'danger sense' or whatever."

Rini says, "Remember, these are the VRMMO that you are talking about after all."

Kuroyukihime says, "And remember, Chiyuri, you played Haruyuki's tennis game to improve your reaction to prove that you could be a Burst Linker. The applications of Full-Dive virtual reality and its effects on real-life are still being explored despite over two decades of experience."

Serena says, "Well, it isn't just because we developed our 'Search Skill' that we got this 'Sixth Sense', because the game sent us 'signals' through our five senses, we used that to develop ways to 'detect' what's hidden from our sight."

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod of understanding, "A necessary survival tactic."

Serena says, "Especially for those stuck in the front lines for nearly all the time."

Haruyuki says, "I couldn't imagine what kind of 'life' that you led in there."

Serena responds, with a plain tone and serious look in her eyes, "And I hope that you never will. You can read and look at the history of it all that you want. You never know the true terror of SAO unless you experienced it for yourself and I hope that you never will." The four members of Nega Nebulus and they can see the pain and hurt of SAO in her eyes.

Rini says, "Anyway, we are here to discuss on our plans to get this time's version of Meatball Head…Your Sailor Moon out of the situation that she is in."

Serena says, "I can see why they could go after me. I'm the only one in my close ring group of friends and loved ones that can go into the Accelerated World. I just don't get why."

Rini responds, "Simple, Serena. It is for your power."

Serena says, with a nod, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time. But I don't think that my powers could…"

Rini replies, "Remember, Serena, you are a Valkyrie Sailor Scout and you have incredible amounts of power. Power enough to rip an entire galaxy apart."

Takumu says, "I can't believe that kind of power is possible."

Kuroyukihime says, "Remember, we aren't dealing with ordinary human beings, Takumu."

Serena asks, "But could they really harness it to cause such chaos?"

Rini says, "Maybe…"

Haruyuki says, "You said that that Silver Crystal only works for members of the royal family of the Moon Kingdom right? That means that only you, Serena, and Sailor Celestial has the ability to use the crystal."

Rini's eyes widen and Serena asks Rini, curiously, "Rini?"

Rini replies, "Nothing, Serena."

Kuroyukihime says, "Anyway, we must discuss our plans to rescue our time's Sailor Moon."

Haruyuki says, "I hope that this works, Kuroyukihime-sempai. Not that I doubt you…"

Kuroyukihime says, "Your feelings are understandable, Haruyuki-kun. It is a bold mission."

Takumu asks, "Do you think that Mirei will have what we need?"

Rini responds, "Something tells me that we do."

Serena asks Kuroyukihime, "Do you think that this 'Red King' can be trusted? She isn't an ordinary girl, is she?"

Kuroyukihime responds, "When you become a Burst Linker, you are far from 'ordinary', Serena-dono. It is something that you know all too well."

Serena says, with a solemn sigh and sarcastic tone, "Don't I know it? I got that punch into reality the hard way."

Kuroyukihime asks, "Which reality was that?" Serena looks at Kuroyukihime and she can't help to give an annoyed look, but Serena softens her look. Kuroyukihime says, "While Yuniko is indeed an opponent, she knows what's at stake and she will help us."

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "I believe so too, Kuroyukihime-sempai."

Takumu says, "The whole world, the virtual part and the 'real world' part, are in mortal danger from this threat."

Rini says, "Good point."

Kuroyukihime says, "Anyway, we must be cautious. If they have the power to drive elite members of a legion away, we must be careful."

Takumu says, "Then again, Burst Linkers either fight each other or the creatures of the field rather than Digimon."

Kuroyukihime says, "And that's why we must be careful. We will have only two…or should I say, one on our side. This Digimon might be a powerful one, but we are dealing with two Royal Knights."

Rini says, "And they are the most powerful of all Digimon rival only by the Sovereigns and certain others."

Haruyuki asks, "Do you think that we can win against a force like that?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "We can as long as we use our minds and not our brawn to win."

There is a knock on the door and Chiyuri asks, "Could that be…?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "I believe so." Serena goes over to the door and opens it to reveal Mirei in front of her.

Mirei asks, "May I come in?"

Serena responds, "Sure." Serena steps out of the way to allow Mirei inside and Serena closes and locks the door behind her in which she notices Mirei doesn't seem to have much on her.

Rini asks, "Where is your stuff?"

Mirei responds, "Right where it is supposed to be." A portal then opens in the room and equipment of some kind comes out of it before the portal closes as quickly as it appeared.

Haruyuki asks, stunned, "How did you do that?"

Kuroyukihime responds, "Mastemon."

Mirei says, "You have grown up, Kuroyukihime."

Chiyuki says, "This is just…amazing."

Rini says, with a smile, "Welcome to our world and beyond, Chiyuki-san."

Mirei says, "As much as this is turning up, we don't have much time. We must get to the Unlimited Neutral Field as soon as possible."

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Mirei is right. Time is of the essence. Whatever plans for our time's Sailor Moon, they may be getting closer."

Takumu says, nodding his head in agreement, "Agreed, Master."

Haruyuki says, with a nod, "Right." Our group prepares to enter the Accelerated World to start their plan to rescue the Sailor Moon of 2047 AD from whatever evil plans that her captors have for her.

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Back in the Accelerated World, we are, once more, in the area known as the Unlimited Neutral Field where we find a short red Brain Burst Duel Avatar with a group of other Brain Burst Duel Avatar as Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, Silver Valkyrie, and Cherry Cheetah arrive on the scene.

The short red avatar says, in Yuniko's voice, "It is about time Lotus!"

Silver Crow says, "Sorry, Scarlet Rain."

Silver Crow is a bit nervous with seeing Scarlet Rain's Red Legion around and the short red avatar, Scarlet Rain, responds, "Don't worry. They already know the situation. The Accelerated World, the real world, the virtual world that we have, and more are at stake here." Scarlet Rain says, seriously, "And that's why we can't have any darn goof ups!" Scarlet Rain says, with a serious tone, "You know the situation here once we found Sailor Moon in this world! We can't be sure how she got here after she solved that problem in Neo Domino, but we can be sure those jerks are up to no good with her and her powers! We know that they are behind these 'shifts' that we have been experiencing for the past few days and more! Get the point! Now that you have the idea on what's going on! Let's get out there and stomp those jerks!"

The rest of the Red Legion with Scarlet Rain responds, in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

Scarlet Rain turns to Black Lotus and she says, "You know I hate that my crew and I have to be the bait for this mission."

Black Lotus responds, "True, but in order to go all out, you have to your armaments and while it gives you incredible offense and defense, you are immobile. Silver Crow managed to find a way through your defenses and with the numbers, there may be a chance for another…"

Scarlet Rain says, plainly, "Yeah! Yeah! I know! And we're not just facing Burst Linkers here, we are also facing Digimon."

Cyan Pile says, "It is common knowledge that Digimon are quite powerful especially those with human partners."

Scarlet Rain says, "No kidding! The stuff with the Digidestined starting all those decades ago showed us and the war got plenty of people in the know!"

Cyan Pile tells Black Lotus, "Master, all of us are at a disadvantage here. Despite our abilities as Burst Linkers here, Digimon have powers and abilities that are beyond us."

Black Lotus says, with a smile, "True. And this is a 'digital realm' giving them more of an advantage."

Scarlet Rain says, with a sly tone, "Which is why we came up with this tactic."

Black Lotus tells Silver Valkyrie and Cherry Cheetah, "Now, remember, you two, you are vital to this tactic."

Scarlet Rain asks, looking around, "By the way, where is your 'secret weapon'?"

Black Lotus responds, "That's classified."

Scarlet Rain says, annoyed, "Very funny."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Don't worry. Our 'secret weapon' will make it."

Silver Valkyrie says, "We need to be careful. We aren't sure what will happen if we lose 'everything' from them. We know what normally happens, but this is different."

Scarlet Rain says, "Don't need to tell me twice, but we aren't going to have any world if we let them succeed in their plan." Scarlet Rain says, "Just be ready to make your move."

Black Lotus says, "We will."

Scarlet Rain says, "Once we go get her out, she is still going to be trapped here."

Silver Crow says, "That's right. We need a way to get her out of the Accelerated World."

Cherry Cheetah says, "That's where we come in."

Scarlet Rain says, "Just make sure that you do your job right or we are all in trouble."

Silver Crow says, "We will. We will save Sailor Moon and stop whatever evil plot her kidnappers plan to do here in the Accelerated World."

Black Lotus says, "Make sure that resolve is true, Silver Crow. Right now, we are not fighting in one of our 'matches'. We are fighting with much more on the line."

Scarlet Rain says, "That's right, Crow." Scarlet Rain turns to her legion and she yells out, "This world belongs to us, Burst Linkers! Time to show them what it means to come around and use our world for their sick plans! Let's kick their butts all over the Accelerated World and the real world!"

The rest of the Red Legion respond in unison, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Silver Crow asks, "Has there anything like this?"

Cyan Pile says, shaking his head, "Not to my knowledge, Crow."

Black Lotus says, "There might have been similar things, but nothing like this."

Silver Crow asks Lime Bell, "Are you okay being here?"

Cyan Pile says, "Yes, this isn't…"

Lime Bell responds, "I already made my choice when I become a Burst Linkers. And plus, this is Sailor Moon and the world we are talking about here! There is no way that I'm going to let you go in there alone!" Lime Bell says, with a sly smile, "Besides, I'm the only girl that has the possibility to reserve any damage done to you."

Black Lotus says, "True. Lime Bell is valuable is any 'damage' has been done to us or Sailor Moon most of all." Black Lotus tells Lime Bell, "However, we aren't sure of the limits of your power, Lime Bell. We know that your power isn't healing, but time reversal. However, we don't know the limits of your power. While we know that it can 'reverse' stuff on Burst Linkers, since they are living beings in virtual avatars, we aren't sure about anything else."

Lime Bell responds, with a nod, "Don't worry."

Black Lotus tells Cyan Pile and Silver Crow, "And I know that I don't need to tell you this, but the two of you need to keep Lime Bell safe. She is very vital to this plan in case we need to assist Sailor Moon."

Cyan Pile responds, nodding his head, "I would protect her even if that wasn't the case, Master."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "Agreed. I won't let any of my friends done." Silver Crow tells Black Lotus, "But Black Lotus…"

Black Lotus tells Silver Crow, "Crow, you know that this is bigger than us, bigger than my legion, and even bigger than the Accelerated World. The entirety of Earth may be at stake."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "I understand."

Scarlet Rain shouts out, "Hey! If you are done with your 'pep talk', we have got work to do!"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "Let's move."

Silver Valkyrie says, nodding her head, "Right." Silver Crow and Silver Valkyrie look at each other and they take to the skies while Black Lotus, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, and Cherry Cheetah take off into the shadows to make their move while the Red Legion prepare for their role in this assault. On the meanwhile, Leopardmon and Crusadermon are in the facility in this area of the Accelerated World where Sailor Moon is being held.

Leopardmon says, with a sly tone, "Soon, Crusadermon…"

Crusadermon says, with a wicked sly tone, "Indeed, Leopardmon…" But then there is a massive explosion and facility shakes in which Crusadermon yells out, "What was that?!"

One of the Burst Linkers yells out, "We are under attack!"

Leopardmon shouts out, "From who?!"

Another one says, "It is the Red Legion!"

Crusadermon shouts out, with an annoyed tone, "Don't just stand there! Counterattack!" Immediately, Burst Linkers and Digimon rush out to confront the Red Legion where we find them surrounding Scarlet Rain in her massive armament and unleashing a massive barrage.

One of the Red Legion yells out, "Here they come!"

When the enemy Burst Linkers come out, another member of the Red Legion shouts out, "Hey! It's the Yellow Legion!"

Scarlet Rain shouts out, "Are you sure?!"

Her legion member responds, "Yes! I know them anyway!"

Scarlet Rain roars out, "Darn it! I knew it! I know that piece of trash was a part of this!" Scarlet Rain shouts out, "Okay! Show them no mercy! Take them down, but don't get destroyed out there!"

The Red Legion responds in unison, "Yes!" Soon enough, the Red Legion is in battle with the other Burst Linkers, said to have come from another legion known as Yellow Legion, and the Digimon start a real fight while Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow are high in the skies of the Accelerated World.

Silver Valkyrie says, "I hope that they will be okay."

Silver Crow says, "Something tells me that they won't go down really easily especially Scarlet Rain."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "Personal experience?"

Silver Crow says, nervously, "Oh, yeah…"

Silver Valkyrie says, "Anyway, we have to be ready."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "Right." However, Silver Valkyrie grunts from a sensation near her avatar's heart and Silver Crow asks, "What's wrong?"

Silver Valkyrie says, confused, "I don't know…" Silver Valkyrie then grunts in pain as a glow comes from the facility and Silver Crow becomes confused at what's going on. Deep within the facility, this time's Sailor Moon, still unconscious, groans out in pain as her broach glows.

Crusadermon says, "At long last!"

Leopardmon says, with an evil smile, "Indeed, Crusadermon."

Crusadermon says, "A new world shall be born!"

Leopardmon responds, "Our world…"

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Back in the real world, we are inside of the Moon Kingdom and Future Suguha falls to her right knee as Future Kazuto and Future Asuna goes over to her.

Future Kazuto says, "Sugu!"

Future Asuna asks, "What's wrong?"

Future Suguha says, grunting, "It feels like…someone is ripping my heart out…" Future Suguha puts a hand over her heart and she says, "Serena…They are using…"

Future Kazuto says, realizing something, "Shit! Serena! The Silver Crystal!"

Future Asuna asks Future Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Future Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Remember that Serena has the closest ties to the Silver Crystal than any Moon Princess before her? She is linked with one of the few 'great powers' that rivals my sister!"

Future Asuna asks, shocked, "You mean…?!"

Future Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "That's what they wanted! They captured Serena to get to Sugu too! They are using Serena as a conduit and their 'family bond' to tap into both of their powers!"

Future Yui shouts out, "Dad!" Future Kazuto and Future Asuna look to see Future Yui running over to them and she yells out, "Digital Shifts are appearing all over the world!"

Future Asuna says, concerned, "Oh no! Kirito-kun, you were…!"

Future Kazuto says, looking at Future Sugu hunched over in pain, "And there is nothing that we can do."

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Back within the Accelerated World, we return to the facility in the Unlimited Neural Field where they are keeping the Sailor Moon of 2047 AD captive and she, still unconscious, grunts and groans as she and her broach glows while Leopardmon and Crusadermon are watching with wicked glee.

Crusadermon says, "At long last!"

Leopardmon says, with a nod, "Indeed, Crusadermon. Our time has come." But just then there is an explosion at the wall and a few of the Burst Linkers and Digimon that served in the running of the facility are 'put out'.

Crusadermon yells out, annoyed, "Who dares?!" Soon after, Cherry Cheetah, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, and Black Lotus appear through a hole in the wall that was made from the explosion.

Lime Bell says, "We're in!"

Black Lotus says, "It seems like we are in time."

Cyan Pile asks, sternly, "What are you doing to her?"

Leopardmon responds, drawing his sword, "Nothing that you will to see human!"

Black Lotus responds, in a calm manner, "I really don't think so. We shall be taking Sailor Moon with us."

Crusadermon laughs and she responds, "You are arrogant human! What makes you think that?"

Black Lotus says, with a sly tone, "You are about to find out." Before anyone else can say or do anything, Leopardmon and Crusadermon yelp out as they are grabbed from behind and flung into a gateway by Mastemon in which the gateway closes behind them.

Mastemon says, "And they call themselves Royal Knights. What a joke." Shock and surprise paralyzing them, the others in the facility are helpless as Mastemon and four Burst Linkers take them out in which they get to the machine.

Lime Bell says, "She looks in extreme pain."

Cherry Cheetah says, "They are tapping into the deepest reaches of her powers!"

Mastemon says, as images flow in her eyes, "I can feel reality itself getting warped. There are Digital Shifts happening in the real, Digital, and the virtual worlds as well as here! We need to stop this and fast!"

Lime Bell asks, confused, "But how?!"

Mastemon says, "We must work fast!" In the cyber skies above the facility, there are 'storm clouds' forming as Digital Shifts start to form and Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow are watching it with Silver Valkyrie winching in pain.

Silver Crow asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Silver Valkyrie says, weakly, "Trouble…"

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Back in the real world, we are in the skies over Tokyo where massive Digital Shifts are appearing all over Tokyo and the people are in panics as areas of Tokyo as many areas start to become a 'fusion' of the 'real' and the digital with elements of the Digital World, the virtual world/worlds, and the physical 'flesh and blood' world seemed to be 'mixing' together.

 _ **AD 2047, Neo Domino City**_

Within Neo Domino City, much of the same situation in Tokyo is happening as well and we go within the home of Future Yusei and Future Akiza as they look at the situation before them.

Future Akiza asks, stunned, "What's going on?"

Future Yusei says, "Something really bad, Akiza."

A familiar male voice says, "That's putting it lightly, Yusei."

Future Yusei and Future Akiza look to see Future Jack enter the room and Future Yusei says, "Jack!"

Future Jack says, "It is the same thing that happened on that day."

Future Yusei says, "That means…"

Future Jack says, with a plain tone, "They just made their move."

Future Yusei says, "And there is nothing that we can do."

Future Jack says, "No kidding, Yusei."

Future Akiza says, looking at the chaos forming outside, "All we can do is leave it to them."

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Returning to the Accelerated World, we are back within the facility inside of the Unlimited Neural Field where Valkyrie Sailor Moon of 2047 AD is being held and used to create the Digital Shifts while Cherry Cheetah, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, and Black Lotus are trying to figure out on how to stop it.

Lime Bell asks, "How do we stop this machine?"

Cyan Pile says, "I wish that I knew, but I'm not sure how this machine works. If any of us do anything wrong, we could harm Sailor Moon."

Cherry Cheetah says, "And no kidding that's a major 'no way'!"

Black Lotus says, looking at the controls, "Hmm…"

Cyan Pile asks Black Lotus, "Master, do you have an idea?"

Black Lotus says, "Maybe…"

Cherry Cheetah asks, concerned, "Maybe?!"

Black Lotus says, with a sly smile, "I believe that this button marked 'Override' might help."

There are surprised expressions from the others and Cyan Pile asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Cherry Cheetah says, "It can't be that simple…" Black Lotus pushes the 'Override' button, but a screen appears to request a password then appeared.

Lime Bell asks, surprised, "A password?"

Cyan Pile says, with a nod, "I thought so."

Cherry Cheetah says, "I knew it."

The whole area starts to shake and Mastemon says, "We don't have time for this!"

Cyan Pile tells Black Lotus, "We need a plan now!"

Black Lotus says, with a smile, "I believe that I know exactly what to do."

Lime Bell asks, "What?" Black Lotus pushes some buttons and the screen shows the words 'Password Accepted'.

Cherry Cheetah asks, stunned, "But how?"

Black Lotus responds, "When you know the Yellow Legion as long as I have, you tend to know what kind of ideas that they have for things including passwords." Soon after, the shaking starts to die down and outside, the Digital Shifts start to fade and stop.

 _ **AD 2047, Real World/Earth**_

Back in the flesh and blood 'Real World', all over Tokyo, Neo Domino City, and much of the world, the Digital Shifts are causing chaos with the world with areas being a fusion of physical and the digital are continuing to form with various Digimon and other 'digital creatures' coming out to cause more chaos and destruction, but then, like how the chaos began, it stops and the areas of the real world start to return to normal in bright flashes causing the 'digital parts' that are 'fused' with the 'physical parts' to vanish and everything to return to normal.

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Heading to the Moon Kingdom, Future Suguha gives a big gasp as she struggles back to her feet and into the arms of her brother and sister-in-law.

Future Asuna asks, "Suguha-chan?"

Future Suguha takes a deep breath and she says, "I'm feeling…better."

Future Kazuto asks, "Could this mean…?"

Future Yui yells out, "Dad!" Everyone looks to see Future Yui running over and she says, excitedly, "They did it! The Digital Shifts have stopped and they are reserving themselves!"

Future Asuna asks, "Are you sure, Yui-chan?"

Future Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, mom."

Future Suguha says, with a smile, "That's not surprising. You should remember who we are talking about after all."

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yeah, we know, Sugu."

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "Thank goodness."

Future Kazuto says, "Let's not have a sigh of relief yet, Asuna. Until Serena is back home, we can't rest."

Future Asuna says, nodding her head, "Right, Kirito-kun."

Future Yui tells Future Kazuto, "We should get ready."

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "Right, Yui-chan."

Future Suguha says, "Something tells me that this is going to be a long day."

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "Don't blame you sis. We have been waiting for it for a long time."

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Back inside of the Unlimited Neural Fiend of the Accelerated World, we find the Red Legion battling the Yellow Legion and the Digimon allied with the Yellow Legion until 'virtual storm clouds' coming from the facility containing the Valkyrie Sailor Moon of this time vanish causing them to stop and look up.

One of the Yellow Legion asks, "What the heck?!"

Another member of the Yellow Legion shouts out, stunned, "Huh? What happened to the light show?"

Scarlet Rain yells out, strongly, "Now!" Immediately, the Red Legion falls back as quickly as they could before a massive energy field appears and surrounds all of their opponents.

A third member of Yellow Legion shouts out, "What the heck is this?!" However, the Yellow Legion and the Digimon with them suddenly vanish as the field surrounds them.

One member of Red Legion says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Scarlet Rain says, with a whistle, "Man! That weirdo woman managed to come through." In the air, Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow are up in the air.

Silver Crow says, excitedly, "It worked!"

Silver Valkyrie says, "And the others managed to save my future counterpart."

Silver Crow says, "Let's go." Immediately, Silver Valkyrie and Silver Crow fly into the facility while they find Black Lotus, Cherry Cheetah, Cyan Pile, and Lime Bell with the Valkyrie Sailor Moon of this timeline, Future Sailor Moon, with Cherry Cheetah and Lime Bell bringing down Future Sailor Moon and lying on her floor as she is still unconscious.

Black Lotus says, "The plan worked."

Silver Valkyrie says, with a nod, "It did."

Silver Crow asks, "What happened to the Yellow Legion and Digimon?"

Black Lotus says, "They were teleported to an area of the Accelerated World that's rarely known about. Only those that become Kings know about them."

Cherry Cheetah asks, "Hold up! You don't mean…?"

Black Lotus asks, curiously, "Something you would know about?"

Silver Valkyrie asks Cherry Cheetah, "Do you know about it?"

Cherry Cheetah gives a sigh and she replies, "Have you heard of a 'level zero' in a game?"

Lime Bell asks, confused, "Level zero?"

Silver Crow says, "It is a programming bug in a game where…" Silver Crow gives a jump of shock and looks at Black Lotus.

Black Lotus gives a nod and she says, "However, we, Kings, know the way out of that 'dead zone' so the Yellow King will know how to retrieve his legion members soon enough."

Silver Valkyrie asks, looking at her future self, "How is my…?"

Black Lotus says, "She is okay. Just very…drained."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Not surprising. After what she went through, it is a miracle that she is still intact."

Silver Valkyrie says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Silver Crow asks, "So, what shall we do?"

Black Lotus says, "We need to get her out of here until she can recover or we can return her to the Real World."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Mirei should be in contact with Uncle Kazuto."

Lime Bell asks, "Can't I use my ability to reserve what has been done to her?"

Black Lotus says, "We can't be sure what your time reversal ability will have on her, Lime Bell."

Cyan Pile says, "For now, let's get her out of here."

Cherry Cheetah says, putting Future Sailor Moon on the shoulders of herself and Black Lotus, "Let's go." Soon enough, our group heads out with Cyan Pile staying long enough to destroy all of the equipment in the building.

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

At the mysterious location of Kyrila and her group, they are assembled together as they discuss what happened.

One of the others say, plainly, "They failed."

The leader of the group says, with a plain tone, "I figured that they would, but then again, their plan wasn't our plan." The leader asks Kyrila, "Kyrila?"

Kyrila responds, with a sly tone, "It was a success. We got it right under their noses."

The leader retorts, "Excellent, Kyrila."

Kyrila says, "Sailor Celestial is no fool. She will sense the drain."

The leader responds, with a sly tone, "They will be too busy saving Sailor Moon and taking care of those Digimon fools to be bothered."

Kyrila says, with a smile, "The plan worked perfectly, sir."

The leader retorts, with a sly tone, "Of course, Kyrila. Those wretched creatures believed themselves to be superior."

Kyrila says, "Now, we move onto the next phase."

The leader replies, "Are the preparations ready?"

Kyrila says, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

The leader tells the group, "My friends, we have waited quite a few years for this. Many of our brothers and sisters were taken from us when the people refused to accept the true future. We are the future and we were denied our rightful place by a few girls and their allies." The group nod their heads in agreement and he says, "Soon, we will retake the world that's ours and no self-proclaimed 'warriors of justice and love' will be able to stop us."

The group gives excited sounds and Kyrila says, "Yes, sir."

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Returning to the Accelerated World yet again, the Red Legion along with Silver Valkyrie, Cheery Cheetah, and our members of Nega Nebulus are surrounding the unconscious form of Future Sailor Moon.

Scarlet Rain asks, "Do you really think she is okay?"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "She is, Scarlet Rain."

Silver Crow asks, "So, how do we get her back to the real world?"

Cyan Pile says, "Once Mastemon comes back, we'll be ready to teleport her back."

Just then Mastemon makes an appearance through a portal and Silver Valkyrie asks, "Did you find Kazuto?"

Mastemon says, "Yes, but there is bad news. He can't seem to get a lock on her with the virtualization equipment that he used to bring her into the Accelerated World in the first place."

Black Lotus says, "It makes sense. They would make sure that it wouldn't be so easy to allow her to leave. I'm also willing to bet that they put stuff on her to make sure that she didn't leave through 'other means' like your power for instant."

Scarlet Rain says, "Those jerks are smart I have to say."

But just then a familiar voice booms, "Smarter than you, wretched human!" Just then a master shockwave throws everyone to the ground and stunning them in which they look to see Leopardmon and Crusadermon floating above them.

Cyan Pile says, "Oh no!"

Leopardmon says, "Foolish humans! Did you think that we wouldn't have a way to track her? You will pay for your stupidity!"

Mastemon says, seriously, "I think not, traitor!"

Leopardmon responds, "You are the traitor and you will learn your place for siding with the human scum!" Leopardmon then creates a red-violet lightning storms in which it rains down on our ground causing them to yell out in pain and collapse as they are stunned with Mastemon returning to Gatomon and BlackGatomon.

Lime Bell says, "Can't…move…"

Scarlet Rain says, "Darn it…If I had my…armor…"

Crusadermon says, "I will take wonderful pleasure crushing you like the bugs that you are."

Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, _"We're major trouble! I can't move at all! There has to be something that I can do!"_ She thinks for a moment, gets an idea, and she thinks in her mind, _"It is a crazy idea, but right now, crazy is what we need!"_ Soon enough, Silver Valkyrie is glowing as the power of the Silver Crystal courses through her virtual avatar causing everyone to focus on her.

Silver Crow asks, "What is she doing?"

Crusadermon asks, confused, "What kind of trick is this?!" However, Silver Valkyrie sends energy into Future Sailor Moon causing her to glow and her body starts to twitch.

Leopardmon yells out, seeing this, "No!"

Crusadermon shouts out, "I won't let you! If we can't use you, no one will have her!"

" **Fist of Athena!** "

Crusadermon charges at Future Sailor Moon and prepares to finish her, but Future Sailor Moon's eyes shoot open and she blocks the attack with her hand which shook the whole area with a terrific 'boom'. Crusadermon gasps as she sees her attack negated so easily by Future Sailor Moon.

Future Sailor Moon says, "Ow. That doesn't tickle you know? You really are a piece of work." And with one swift kick, Future Sailor Moon sends Crusadermon flying backwards.

Leopardmon says, shocked, "Crusadermon!"

Future Sailor Moon says, "I thought that it was you, two. Some people…Some Digimon never learn. I should have taken you out knowing what I did, but I didn't want to become anything like my enemies. However, don't expect that same kind of thing this time. In the name of the Earth and the moon, I will punish you!"

Leopardmon says, with a sneer, "You dare think that you can punish us, human?! We are the ones that shall punish…Punish humanity for their crimes against Digimon and the Digital World! And this time, you will not stop us! We will create a new world…A better world for all Digimon without humanity!"

Future Sailor Moon responds, "Hello! The Digital World was created through the technology of the human world or did you forget that fact?!"

Leopardmon says, "It doesn't matter! We have evolved beyond them! And you shall see why!" Leopardmon draws his rapier and charges at Future Sailor Moon, who gives a solemn sigh, in which, quick as a whip, Future Sailor Moon draws her swords and she and Leopardmon slash at each other quicker than anyone else can see. For a few moments, it seems like nothing happens, but Leopardmon groans before he shatters into data fragments.

The others are stunned for a few moments and Cyan Pile says, stunned, "Incredible."

Lime Bell says, "I didn't see their movements."

Silver Crow says, "That's…Sailor Moon."

Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! When did I become such a bad ass? Through a good part of me doesn't want to know…"_

Crusadermon yells out, stunned, "Leopardmon! That…That can't be…That's not possible!"

Future Sailor Moon says, "Um…Didn't I just turn him into data dust? Look…Just give up."

Crusadermon yells out, angrily, "How dare you?! You are a worthless filthy human! I'm going to destroy you all for Leopardmon! You are all going to suffer and die!"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "I don't think so." As quick as a whip, Future Sailor Moon flings one of her swords at Crusadermon as she stands up to attack and she gets impaled by the sword.

Crusadermon grunts out, "No…you can't…this isn't happening…" She then yelps as she collapses and turns into digital data particles in which Sailor Moon's sword remains. But then, through some kind of telekinetic power or something, Sailor Moon's sword floats up and back into her hand. Future Sailor Moon then turns to the others and walks over to Silver Valkyrie.

Silver Valkyrie says, "Well…"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "I already know remember? And by the way…What kept you? You really know how to keep a girl hanging, but then again, I remember that I'm not a girl that was early." Future Sailor Moon looks at Cherry Cheetah and she asks, "It has been nearly thirty years, but…Cherry Cheetah, really?"

Cheery Cheetah says, annoyed, "I see that you aren't going to change much Meatball Head!"

Silver Valkyrie asks, "Wait! If you remember this, then…?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Remember, this is over twenty years from your time. And you already know that A LOT is going to happen in those years. Trust me, this adventure is going to be on the 'back burner' after you get back."

Silver Valkyrie asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "You know the drill with time travel and stuff."

Black Lotus says, "However, I figure that this adventure isn't over yet."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Not even close. Those two might be down, but the 'people' that they were working with are far from done."

Cyan Pile asks, "They had associates?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "Yes. And they managed to tap into Celestial's power using me as a medium."

Silver Valkyrie asks, stunned, "Wait! What?"

Future Sailor Moon tells Silver Valkyrie, "Serena, you and Suguha have a deeper connection than you can believe. You have not even begun to tap into the greater powers that you possess and I'm not talking about the Silver Crystal through it is the reason that you…we are handling it better than any Moon Princess and Queen that came before us. And they used that link in order to tap into her."

Black Lotus says, "If Sailor Celestial was their goal, they knew better than to attack directly."

Future Sailor Moon, "Bingo. They knew that I rivaled Sailor Celestial, but they knew that they had a better chance to get to her power through me."

Cherry Cheetah asks, "How could you tell?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "While they did keep me out cold, I could 'sense' what they were doing as they were drawing in that power and they got a significant portion. We need to get them quickly or I'm afraid of what can happen."

Black Lotus says, "However, you are trapped here. They made sure that you couldn't escape this part of the Accelerated World."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I kind of figured that."

Silver Crow asks, "So, what can you do Sailor Moon?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "I know that you already know that I'm a Burst Linker myself. I've been here since before any of you were born. I know a few tricks." Future Sailor Moon groans and she says, stumbling forward, "But I'm not up to full snuff."

Cherry Cheetah says, "We kind of figured that."

Future Sailor Moon says, "I'm going to need your help getting to where I need to go. From there, I can escape back to the real world."

Black Lotus says, "Then I believe we should move out as quickly as can. I figure that our enemies know our intent and will move to stop us."

Cyan Pile says, with a nod, "Good point, Master."

Cherry Cheetah says, nodding her head, "No joke. Let's get going."

Silver Crow asks, "Do you need any help Sailor Moon?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a deep breath, "I'll be fine Silver Crow."

Silver Crow asks, surprised, "Wait! How…?" Silver Crow then quickly understands and Future Sailor Moon gives a smile.

Future Sailor Moon says, "Time travel. I learned not to think about it too much. It is a real mirage."

Silver Valkyrie and Cheery Cheetah say in unison, with a nod, "You said it." Black Lotus gives a mental giggle as she and the others continue on to where Future Sailor Moon needs to go to escape the Accelerated World and return to reality to stop the 'true masterminds' of this whole situation.

 **End of Chapter 7 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Remnants of Revenge."**

And there we go! Our Moon Princesses from two times have finally meet and the Future Sailor Moon has been rescued…at least for the moment. However, the adventure isn't over yet! They have a good way to go before this 'future adventure' reaches its final conclusion. So, there is plenty of action and adventure left in this arc! Plus…Minor spoiler alert…There is going to be a bit of foreshadowing of what will happen in future chapters too. However, I won't say anything more for obvious reasons. Keep reading, reviewing, and no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	16. Arc II, Chapter 8

The action is ever growing as we get closer to the conclusion of this story arc and you must be asking on how they tapped Sailor Celestial with Sailor Moon. Well, remember, all those of Lunarian royal heritage are linked to the Silver Crystal, right? Well, in this story series, Sailor Celestial and Kazuto are Lunarian royalty after all. But why did Future Suguha collapse and Kazuto didn't? In this story series, Suguha and Serena are the direct daughters of Queen Serenity and Kazuto is their cousin. While Lunarian royalty and have a 'connection' with the Silver Crystal, his connection isn't as deep as his step-sisters' connection to it. Now, before I begin, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

At an unknown location, Kyrila and her associates, all of whom have their features still shrouded, are looking at a crystal filled with a familiar energy that Sailor Celestial once shown to her family, friends, and allies.

The leader of the group says, "Beautiful, isn't it? It is a treasure that will give us the world that we deserve."

Kyrila says, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

Another of the group asks, "But what about Sailor Moon?"

The leader responds, "Thanks to our countermeasures, she can't escape the Accelerated World so easily."

Kyrila says, "However, I doubt that Sailor Moon's allies and family wouldn't take that into account, sir."

The leader retorts, "True. Too true."

Kyrila asks, "So, what shall we do?"

The leader responds, with a sly tone, "Do not worry, Kyrila. I have seen that possibility and I have agents already hunting her down. She will not escape the Accelerated World…alive."

Kyrila responds, "She is the only one that can stop us since our use of her has left her sister get quite in a 'vulnerable' position."

The leader replies, with a nod, "And that means there is no one to stop us now. The future is us and we shall finally take it." As the leader of the group, including Kyrila, look at the crystal filled with the 'power' from Sailor Celestial, we can see wicked smiles on their lips as their sinister plan seems to about to bare 'fruit'.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 8: Remnants of Revenge**

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Joining our group from Nega Nebulus along with Silver Valkyrie and Cheery Cheetah as well as Silver Valkyrie's future self, the Valkyrie Sailor Moon of 2047 AD AKA Future Sailor Moon, they are hiding out within a building within the area of the Accelerated World known as the Unlimited Neural Field as they prepare to make a venture into an area where Future Sailor Moon can return to the 'physical plane'.

Silver Valkyrie says, "I hope that they are okay out there."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Don't worry, Serena. They are really clever felines. I should know." Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "I hope that those two, their counterparts, are okay. They must be worried sick." Future Sailor Moon smiles and says, "Through I doubt BlackGatomon will admit it."

Black Lotus asks, "Sailor Moon, you believe that the remnants of the Enhanced that survived the war are responsible for this."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Yeah…"

Lime Bell says, "They are just sore losers that you stopped them from conquering the world."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a solemn tone, "It is kind of more than that, Lime Bell-san."

Silver Valkyrie asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Future Sailor Moon sighs and says, solemnly, "At the end of the war when we defeated the last of the 'Dictators', the top leadership of the Enhanced, the people that were conquered and oppressed by them went on a rampage. The United Nations wanted to take them in as war criminals, but plenty of people thought differently."

Silver Valkyrie asks, stunned, "Don't tell me…?"

Future Sailor Moon nods and she says, with a solemn sigh, "They went on a spree of revenge and retribution with the surviving Enhanced and those known to have created them, members of MIST, in which all and any facilities that involved genetic manipulation were destroyed. While the knowledge was saved, the United Nation came together and created a resolution that banned genetic enhancement and experiment unless it involved scientific research and most of all, medical improvement, which they included expanding the human life-span and getting rid of diseases like cancer and AIDS for example."

Cyan Pile says, "You have to admit that's understandable."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I agreed to that too. However, the widespread retribution was something that I didn't agree with and I made my views clear on that. Yes, the Enhanced were guilty of crimes against humanity and such, but if we went down to their level, how can we be any better? Support from fellow SAO survivors helped in that regard and my 'fan base' was also a great help. However, the revelation of my identity caused…problems."

Silver Valkyrie says, "I heard."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Raye is the only one living where she used to live since she is too proud, stubborn, tough, or a combination of all three to get 'moved' by them and anyone attacking her home got that lesson the hard way."

Silver Valkyrie says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Amara and Pyro warned about doing stuff like that. They said that has happened before in history and it has led to a repeat of mistakes or problems for the next generation."

Black Lotus says, "Wise words."

Silver Valkyrie tells her future counterpart, "I have so many questions."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I know that you do Serena. However, right now, we have work to do."

Cherry Cheetah says, "No kidding. The reason that they kidnapped you was to get Auntie Suguha."

Silver Crow asks, "How could they get access to Sailor Celestial's power through you?"

Cherry Cheetah says, "There are many factors, but the first 'main one' is that." Cherry Cheetah points to Future Sailor Moon's broach and she says, "The Imperium Silver Crystal. All members of the Lunarian royal family by blood are connected to it with some more deeply than others. Even through the source of Auntie Suguha's powers isn't the crystal, she is still connected to it because she is Lunarian royalty by blood literally."

Silver Valkyrie gasps and she says, "You're right! I had forgotten that because I use the Silver Crystal and not Suguha."

Future Sailor Moon says, nodding her head, "That's right. Even though I use the Silver Crystal at the core of my powers as Sailor Senshi, Suguha is still connected to the crystal and so is Kazuto since both of them are Lunarian royalty by royal blood. There are other factors between Suguha's and my 'connection', but Silver Crystal is one of them. They captured me for the crystal to get to that 'link' with Suguha. The crystal was there goal and getting me was a bonus since it made the 'link' even stronger."

Silver Crow asks, "What do you think that they want with Sailor Celestial's power?"

Cyan Pile says, "It isn't good, Haruyuki. Remember what that power is all about? They could do anything and could possibility wreck the fabric of universe if not reality."

Silver Crow says, "I know, but this…"

Black Lotus responds, interrupting Silver Crow, "…Is beyond us? You do have a point. Not even Burst Linkers go through this. This kind of job is usually for people like Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Scouts as well as the Digidestined."

Cyan Pile says, "That's true, Master."

Black Lotus says, "However, with Yellow Legion and the Accelerated World as well as the fact that our world is under threat, this makes it as much our battle as theirs."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "I figured that you would say that."

Lime Bell says, "And what we are doing is important! We are helping Sailor Moon get back to reality in order to stop the bad guys!"

Cherry Cheetah says, "They don't want Meatball Head, this time's Meatball Head, coming back for good reasons. I'm sure that they are going to do what they can to make sure that she doesn't return."

Future Sailor Moon says, sarcastically, "No duh, squirt."

Cherry Cheetah glares at Future Sailor Moon and Silver Valkyrie asks, "Um…?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "I know what you want to ask and trust me, I've tried it, but they made sure the area that they were 'born' in and any information to that was destroyed especially during the war. MIST kept themselves very well hidden and believe me, you are going to look for a long time to prevent that part of this timeline from happening. All you end up with is a major migraine." Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "You know that I can't tell you much about the future, but all you can do is trust yourself. Trust yourself, your family, your friends, and all that you love. It is the best thing that you can do."

Silver Valkyrie says, with a sigh, "I always do, but…"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I know. You just came back from investigating GGO, didn't you? That brings back old memories…bad ones." Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Even after all this time, I still don't completely understand."

Silver Valkyrie asks, curiously, "Have you…?"

Future Sailor Moon responds, shaking her head, "No, I haven't. And trust me, I still have plenty that I can't forgive him for beyond SAO. You already know what I'm talking about."

Silver Valkyrie says, nodding her head, "I do."

Lime Bell asks, a bit meekly and concerned, "Are you okay Sailor Moon?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Bell-san. The whole experience is…Well…I know exactly how a veteran of World War Two and similar wars feel like."

Black Lotus says, "Understandable. Since what you went through wasn't a game, it was a 'battle for survival' like those that fought in the wars past. But then again, you are also a war veteran yourself."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Please don't. To be honest, I've had it up to here being called one of the 'heroes and heroines of the war'."

Silver Valkyrie asks, curiously, "Do you still wish to be just a 'regular girl'?"

Future Sailor Moon asks Silver Valkyrie, "Do you?"

Silver Valkyrie says, nervously, "Now I really sound silly."

Cherry Cheetah retorts, "No kidding, Meatball Head." Silver Valkyrie and Future Sailor Moon glare at Cherry Cheetah until everyone hears footsteps causing them to look to see BlackGatomon and Gatomon come into the room.

Silver Valkyrie asks, "How does it look?"

Gatomon responds, "We found a path."

Black Lotus asks, "Any 'problems'?"

BlackGatomon says, "Nothing that we couldn't handle."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Lead the way."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Right." Our group immediately takes to their feet and starts to head out with Future Sailor Moon taking a deep breath as they head out.

Silver Crow asks, "Are you okay?"

Future Sailor Moon responds, "I'm quite drained. Even with my 'past self' boosting me, I'm not completely back up to snuff."

Cherry Cheetah says, "It isn't surprising since you are stronger than the current Meatball Head. You have two decades' worth of experience."

Future Sailor Moon says, in a sarcastic tone, "Lucky me."

Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, _"What did she…I…Man! This time travel stuff is so confusing! It makes me wonder what I'm going to experience!"_

Black Lotus asks Future Sailor Moon, "Can you transform into your 'higher forms'?"

Silver Valkyrie asks, confused, "Higher forms?"

Future Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "No, Lotus-san. I'm still too drained for that." Future Sailor Moon then tells Silver Valkyrie, "Do you really think your 'current form' is the only level of a Valkyrie Sailor Scout? You haven't even begun to tap into the true depths of the Valkyrie Sailor Scout power."

Silver Valkyrie asks, amazed, "Really?"

Cherry Cheetah says, "Spoiler alert."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I know, but this is me, squirt."

Cherry Cheetah says, annoyed, "Yeah, I know." Our group continues to head out to the location in this area of the Accelerated World where Future Sailor Moon can return to the 'real world'.

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, Future Kazuto, Future Asuna, Future Yui, and Future Suguha are assembled together as they prepare what looks like high-tech equipment including pods that look similar to the virtualization pods that our heroes and heroines used to infiltrate Sword Art World to help and save Davis, Kari, and Suguha when they were trapped in that world for a few months.

Future Asuna asks, "Are you sure that this will work?"

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "I'm sure, Asuna. We worked it out."

Future Suguha says, "I can't believe that they used Serena and the Silver Crystal to get to me."

Future Kazuto says, "We can't blame ourselves, Sugu. We didn't think that they would use a roundabout way to get to your power and also, Serena has become a powerful Sailor Soldier in her own right. We never thought that they could capture her much less you."

Future Suguha says, with a snort, "Yeah, I know. I should have remembered that I have a 'deep connection' with sis more than that the fact that we are siblings and the fact that despite I use 'something else' as the source of my powers, I'm still a Lunarian princess and thus, I'm connected to the Silver Crystal as much as you and Serena are."

Future Kazuto says, "Right now, we have to focus on the here and now, Sugu."

Future Suguha says, with a smile, "Right."

Future Asuna asks, "But Kirito-kun, if it was them, they could be using Suguha-chan's power as we speak."

Future Kazuto says, shaking his head, "I don't think so, Asuna. Only Suguha and 'one other' can contain and harness the power of Etherion within themselves."

Future Suguha tells Future Kazuto, with a sigh, "You are kind of still sore at 'him', huh?"

Future Kazuto responds, "I'm a big brother. What did you expect Sugu?"

Future Suguha says, "Seriously, big brother. It has been around two decades since then."

Future Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Like I said, Sugu, I'm a big brother after all. Personally, I'm surprised that mom and dad don't still have kittens."

Future Suguha says, "I'm not that 'little girl' that you remembered by before you know what."

Future Kazuto says, with a grin, "Sugu, it can be one thousand years into Crystal Tokyo and you are still going to be that 'little girl' that I knew before SAO."

Future Suguha says, with her arms crossed, "Thanks a lot, Kazuto."

Just then a male voice calls out, "Is this a private party or can another family member join in?" Everyone then looks to see what looks like a young adult version of Sammy Tsukino wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans that has a matching brown belt as well as black sneakers come into the room.

Future Yui says, excitedly, "Uncle Sammy!"

The young adult version of Sammy tells Future Yui, with a smirk, "Hey, kiddo."

Future Yui says, annoyed, "Uncle Sammy, I'm not a little girl anymore."

The young adult version of Sammy, Future Sammy Tsukino, says, with a grin, "You are still going to be the cute little girl that can turn into a fairy in ALO."

Future Yui gives a pout and Future Kazuto says, "I'm glad that you are here."

Future Sammy says, with a smirk, "Not surprising that Meatball Head would get into trouble."

Future Suguha tells Future Sammy, "After all these years, Sammy…"

Future Sammy says, with a smile, "Meatball Head is still Meatball Head, Suguha. To be honest, I still remember her that way. And despite all of her 'changes' since 'that day' one-quarter of a century ago, she is still that person deep down."

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "You have a good point, Sammy."

Future Asuna asks, "Do you have anything?"

Future Sammy says, "So far, nothing exact, but there are plenty of clues. They think that they are so smart that they can leave false leads and stuff, but what they don't know is that their false leads have clues that lead us to them. And we have plenty of help on our side to outwit them."

Future Kazuto says, "Well, you aren't too bad yourself."

Future Sammy says, with a smirk, "Sis isn't the only one 'gaining strength' especially with what happened after her 'past self' manages to go back home."

Future Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, don't we know it."

Future Kazuto says, "It was quite a surprise."

Future Sammy says, "Meatball Head isn't the only one that's a Signer after all…But then again, everything that happened with me was quite a shock. I learned more about myself than I ever thought possible."

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "And then some."

Future Asuna says, "We are losing focus Kirito-kun."

Future Suguha says, "Our main focus is getting sis home."

Future Kazuto says, with a smile, "Right, sorry."

As the group continues on their work, Future Sammy thinks in his mind, _"You had better get home soon, Meatball Head."_

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Returning to the Accelerated World, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, Cyan Pile, Cherry Cheetah, Silver Valkyrie, and Future Sailor Moon are going through the ruined city area of the Unlimited Neural Field with Future Sailor Moon taking a deep breath.

Lime Bell asks, "Are you okay Sailor Moon?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "Yes, Bell-san. I'm just really drained."

Cherry Cheetah says, "That isn't real surprising."

BlackGatomon and Gatomon then appear and Silver Valkyrie asks, "What's up?"

BlackGatomon retorts, "What do you think?"

Gatomon says, "Trouble."

Silver Crow says, "I don't like the sound of that."

BlackGatomon says, "You shouldn't."

Gatomon says, "Let's get into cover first." However, both Silver Valkyrie and Future Sailor Moon 'sense' trouble.

They shout out in unison, as they tackle everyone else down, "Get down!" Just then nearby area explodes from some kind of explosion.

Black Lotus says, with a serious tone, "Take cover now!" The group immediately leaps to their feet and start to run as fast as they can.

Silver Crow asks, "What was that?"

Cyan Pile asks Black Lotus, "Master, do you think…?"

Black Lotus says, "It can be no other Cyan."

Lime Bell asks, confused, "Huh?"

Silver Valkyrie and Future Sailor Moon 'sense' something and Future Sailor Moon says, "Dodge now!" The group immediately leaps to their left as another explosion rips a hole into the side of a building and opening a massive hole in the wall.

Silver Crow says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Black Lotus says, seriously, "Inside now!" The group then leaps through the hole into the building and Black Lotus leads down into a basement area. Black Lotus tells Cyan Pile, "Cover the door."

Cyan Pile says, with a nod, "Got it!"

Future Sailor Moon says, "That kind of sharpshooting looked familiar."

Silver Valkyrie says, "Something tells me that you met before and I'm going to meet this 'person' one day."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Like a real pain in the neck."

Silver Crow asks Black Lotus, "What's going on?"

Black Lotus says, "It looks like we are now the targets of the most infamous mercenary of the Accelerated World."

Cyan Pile says, "He is beyond dangerous, Haruyuki."

Lime Bell asks, a bit nervously, "He is?"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "He has been here since the first Burst Linkers or that's what they say. All I do know is that he was here long before I was."

Silver Crow says, "Whoa! That means that he is experienced!"

Cyan Pile says, "That's putting it lightly Haruyuki. He is a well-trained veteran beyond veteran."

Lime Bell says, stunned, "Wow."

Future Sailor Moon says, "That's one way of saying it, Bell-san. Let's just say that if you knew some of the things that he has done…You wouldn't be impressed."

Silver Crow asks, "Who is he?"

Cyan Pile responds, "His name is 'Prism Fang'."

Cherry Cheetah asks, "Prism Fang?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "It is like he said squirt."

Cherry Cheetah asks, "Would you stop calling me that?"

Silver Valkyrie says, with a grin, "I guess that some things never change." Cherry Cheetah glares at Silver Valkyrie and Future Sailor Moon in which she 'huffs' in annoyance.

Gatomon says, "This is a really strange family."

BlackGatomon says, "No joke."

Silver Crow asks Black Lotus, "What do you know about this 'Prism Fang'?"

Black Lotus says, "His very name does suggest that he is different from other Burst Linkers. As you know, our avatar names suggest our color and a good portion of our 'nature'. Like in the case of Silver Crow, he is one of the rare fliers and Lime Bell's abilities are activated in the way that you would expect."

Cyan Pile says, "And as you can see, my name tells something about me as a Burst Linker in the form of my main weapon. However, Prism Fang is different. As you know, a prism takes white light and turns it into all of the colors of the rainbow."

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "You are well informed."

Cyan Pile says, "As you know, Master, information is vital in the Accelerated World."

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "Indeed." Black Lotus tells Silver Crow, "Prism Fang has the ability to take on the other 'colors' of Burst Linkers and gain some of their 'natures' like how green colors like Lime Bell have higher defense than others for example. However, Prism Fang can't have the 'natures' on the level of the 'colors' of the Burst Linkers. Prism Fang's defense is stronger than most Burst Linkers, but nowhere near the level of a Burst Linkers that's 'green'."

Silver Crow says, "However, this makes very 'versatile'."

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "Correct, Crow-kun. He can also assume the forms of any other Burst Linkers and cloak himself as well."

Silver Crow says, shocked, "What? Really? That's…!"

Cyan Pile says, "However, he can't gain the abilities of other Burst Linkers like your ability to fly for example."

Silver Valkyrie says, "That doesn't mean that he isn't deadly."

Black Lotus says, "Indeed."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Prism Fang is a deadly sniper. He could rival Sailor Orion in ability."

Silver Valkyrie asks, surprised, "Really?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "And trust me, she has gotten better over the years. It is why she is known as the best huntress in the galaxy."

Cherry Cheetah says, with a nod of her head in agreement, "That's a fact."

Silver Valkyrie says, "And that means that this guy is bad news."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Big time."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "If he can cloak himself…?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "Don't worry, he won't be able to get us so easily. His cloak works to bend light to make himself invisible to us, but it does have a flaw."

Black Lotus says, with a smile, "It needs light to bend to work."

Lime Bell says, seeing the lack of light in the room, "And it is pretty dark in here."

Black Lotus says, "Exactly. He needs plenty of light in order to bend it to make himself invisible."

Cyan Pile says, "However, he isn't stupid. He didn't last so long in the Accelerated World by being that way. He will wait us out."

Future Sailor Moon says, "And time is a luxury that we don't have."

Cherry Cheetah says, plainly, "No joke."

Black Lotus says, "That just means that we have to outmaneuver him."

Cyan Pile says, "Master, I don't want to insult you…"

Black Lotus says, with a nod of understanding, "I understand. Prism Fang is very smart and even the Seven Kings have a hard time with him in which they can only battle him together."

Silver Crow asks, "He is that strong?"

Cyan Pile says, "Yes. He has been here since the first Burst Linkers, Haruyuki."

Black Lotus says, "And that means that we have to be very careful with him, Haruyuki-kun."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "So, how do we outwit him?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "By doing something that he doesn't expect."

Lime Bell asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "I have a few tricks." Future Sailor Moon then closes her eyes and holds out her right arm causing her to glow in which the others are amazed in which then a tunnel appears in one section of the area that they are in.

Lime Bell says, shocked, "Incredible!"

Cyan Pile says, stunned, "I can't believe it!"

BlackGatomon says, shocked, "No way."

Gatomon says, amazed, "Way, sis."

When Future Sailor Moon stops glowing, she takes a deep breath and she responds, with a smile, "The Accelerated World is 'another realm' just like the virtual world and people tend to make the mistake that they 'feel' that VR is 'fake'. Remember, 'VR' stands for 'virtual REALITY' and that means that it just another form of reality with its own set of rules." Future Sailor Moon tells Silver Valkyrie, "You're going to be surprised hearing this from me, but you'll learn Serena."

Silver Valkyrie says, "Trust me. I'm surprised."

Cherry Cheetah says, "I've got a lot of questions for mom when I get home to Crystal Tokyo."

Lime Bell asks, confused, "Crystal Tokyo?"

Cherry Cheetah responds, with a slight nervous tone, "Nothing for you needing to be worried about."

Silver Crow tells Future Sailor Moon, "You are amazing Sailor Moon."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "It is nothing…" Future Sailor Moon stumbles backwards a bit and Cherry Cheetah catches her before she could fall down.

Cherry Cheetah says, with a sigh, "You strained yourself didn't you? You really are a pain, Meatball Head."

Future Sailor Moon says, weakly, "Like I haven't heard…that before…"

Black Lotus says, "We had better get going and get some distance away before Prism Fang suspects anything."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Bell-san, you had better help me with her."

Lime Bell says, "Okay." With Cherry Cheetah and Lime Bell supporting her, our group heads into the passageway and when they are inside, the passageway entrance fades away. A short time soon after, our group emerges from the side of a building in which they look out.

Silver Crow says, "I don't see anyone."

Cyan Pile says, "With Prism Fang, I doubt that you will. While his cloak needs light to work, it is an excellent cloak and that means that other signs that you could use are negated."

Silver Crow asks, surprised, "You mean like sound?"

Black Lotus says, "Yes, Haruyuki-kun. He is like a shinobi."

Lime Bell asks, "Then how did Sailor Moon and her past self detect him?"

Future Sailor Moon and Silver Valkyrie look at each other and Silver Valkyrie responds, "Bloodlust."

Cyan Pile asks, surprised, "Wait! You sense his intent to kill or something like that?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Yeah…"

Black Lotus says, "A SAO developed skill."

Silver Valkyrie looks at Black Lotus in surprise and Silver Crow says, "Oh, I see."

Black Lotus says, "However, that kind of skill can prove quite useful as you just saw."

Cyan Pile says, "But getting it is something that you don't want to experience."

Future Sailor Moon and Silver Valkyrie think at the same time, _"No kidding, pal."_

BlackGatomon says, "With all of this talking, he is bound to heard us by now."

The others winch and Gatomon thinks in her mind, _"Up to the point as usual sis."_

Future Sailor Moon says, "BlackGatomon has a point. Let's get going." The group starts to move along and it seems like nothing is wrong, but Black Lotus, Silver Valkyrie, and Future Sailor Moon are quite cautious.

After a short time, Cheery Cheetah says, "It is too quiet around here."

Lime Bell asks, "What do you mean?"

Black Lotus says, "I believe that Cheetah-san has a good point. This place seems to be a bit too clear."

Lime Bell asks, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Cyan Pile says, "No, it isn't. Master is right. This is the Unlimited Neural Field. There has to be at least one creature lurking about. I don't like this." Cyan Pile looks at Silver Valkyrie and Future Sailor Moon and both of them are glancing around in which Cyan Pile says, "We need to be careful."

Silver Crow asks, curiously, "Why?"

Cyan Pile says, "There is someone here." Cyan Pile makes a motion of his head towards Silver Valkyrie and Future Sailor Moon and the others see them glancing around.

Cherry Cheetah says, seriously, "He's right, everyone. Their 'danger sense' is on alert big time." Silver Crow and Lime Bell gasp in which they start to look around.

Black Lotus says, with a serious tone, "Don't panic. If you panic, you are going to fall into his hands."

Cyan Pile asks, "Master, do you think…?"

Before Cyan Pile could finish, Silver Valkyrie and Future Sailor Moon yell out in unison, "Get down!" The others gasp as they see an energy attack heading towards them and Future Sailor Moon creates an energy dome that negates the attack, but she grunts out.

Cherry Cheetah says, "Geez, Meatball Head! You are already drained! Stop pushing it!"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a weak smile, "You know that I can't…do that…"

Cyan Pile says, with a serious tone, "It's him!"

Silver Crow asks, "What should we do?"

Black Lotus says, with a serious tone, "Lime Bell, use your power around the area where the shot came from!"

Lime Bell asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Cyan Pile says, with a serious tone, "Do it! I know what she is planning!"

Lime Bell says, with a nod, "Okay!"

Black Lotus tells Cherry Cheetah, "If this works, prepare to attack."

Cherry Cheetah responds, with a nod, "Right!"

Silver Valkyrie asks, "Right what?"

" **Citron Call!** "

Lime Bell unleashes her attack all over the area and just then a humanoid wolf-like Burst Linker Duel Avatar appears with a high-tech futuristic rifle in his hands.

The Burst Linker shouts out, stunned, "What?!" But before he could make a move, Cherry Cheetah is on and gives him significant damage, but he then vanishes as quickly as he appeared.

Silver Crow says, "I see! You used Lime Bell's time reverse ability to make him visible!"

Cyan Pile says, with a nod, "That's right, Haruyuki. Like she did to get your wings back, she can 'reset' a Burst Linker back to a certain point."

Black Lotus says, "Yes, but it won't work twice."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Gather everyone around…"

There are surprised looks and Silver Valkyrie asks, "Huh?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "I've got…idea…"

Cherry Cheetah asks, surprised, "You've got an idea?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a glare and annoyed tone, "Yes, squirt…I've got an idea…"

Silver Crow says, "I don't think that we have a choice." Immediately, our group closes rank as Future Sailor Moon puts her hand onto the ground and focuses in which all of the ground outside of the area that they are standing in turns into some kind of mud.

Cyan Pile asks, surprised, "Huh? Mud?" Just then everyone hears a loud 'splat' from nearby and Black Lotus charges where she slashes in a where a 'depression' formed in the 'mud' in which she impales the enemy Burst Linkers, said to be Prism Fang, and he vanishes as he shatters to pieces.

Silver Crow says, "You got him!"

Cyan Pile says, "And he is gone for good, Haruyuki. Master is a level nine and Prism Fang was one of the few Burst Linkers in history to rival the seven Kings."

Silver Crow asks, surprised, "Hold up! I thought that only the Kings like Kuroyukihime-sempai were level nine Burst Linkers."

Black Lotus says, "The only level nines are usually us, Haruyuki-kun, but it doesn't mean that there aren't others outside of the Kings. They are just rarely ever seen in the Accelerated World."

Cyan Pile says, "Most likely, they 'left' the Accelerated World. And that means that they stopped being Burst Linkers, but they still have Brain Blast program and can still accelerate, however, they choose not to anymore. Also, since Burst Linkers are usually in Tokyo, it is most likely, they have left the cities and possibly even the country."

Black Lotus says, "However, the legend of Prism Fang has ended today."

Cyan Pile says, "I think that it is for the best that no one knows about it, Master."

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "You are already 'infamous'. If other Burst Linkers knew that you defeated this infamous Burst Linker, even though it was with Sailor Moon's help…"

Black Lotus says, with a sly tone, "Yes, it would get really…bothersome."

Future Sailor Moon is sweating heavily and Cherry Cheetah says, "Man. You are really pushing it."

Future Sailor Moon says, wearily, "Yeah…Yeah…I know…"

Silver Valkyrie says, "To manipulate this digital realm…"

Black Lotus tells Silver Valkyrie, "To be honest, I don't think that it is some kind of 'special power'." Black Lotus tells Silver Crow, "Haruyuki-kun, do you remember what you did to get back your wings?"

Silver Crow says, "Yes…Hold on! Are you saying that it is like what I did to climb back that tower? But I can't do anything like that!"

Cyan Pile says, "Maybe not yet, Haruyuki. I also believe that any one of us could do what Sailor Moon just did. I think that it is a matter of knowledge and will."

Lime Bell asks, curiously, "You really think so?"

Cyan Pile says, looking at Future Sailor Moon, "Yes, but I think that it takes a lot of work. Remember, Sailor Moon has a ton more experience in virtual worlds than we do. Not to bring back bad memories, but she has been fighting in other 'virtual realms' before we were born. That might be a part of that 'ability'."

Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, _"Could that be it?"_

Cherry Cheetah says, as the 'mud' hardens and the ground returns back to its original condition, "Well, I think that's a discussion for another time. I need to get this time's Meatball Head back home."

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "Good idea." The group then starts to move out with Silver Crow and Cherry Cheetah helping to support a greatly weakened Future Sailor Moon.

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

Returning to the unknown location where Kyrila and her associates, including the group's leader, are, they are assembled together in front of the crystal that contains Sailor Celestial's Etherion energy is connected into a machine that sends the energy into a pit that turns it into something similar to the Lazarus Pit's from Batman series.

Kyrila says, with a sly tone, "It is so lovely." Kyrila then walks into the open where we find that she is a lovely young woman with long brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a female business outfit that shows her strong and lovely female frame.

The leader says, "Indeed, Kyrila." Then the leader comes out into the open to reveal that he is a young looking male with red hair, green eyes, and look akin to Lex Luthor's clone body.

Kyrila says, with a wicked smile, "We will revive our people and pave the way for a new world."

The leader says, "And this time, no one can stop us, my dear." Just then another associate goes over to the leader and whispers something into his ear.

When the associate is done, Kyrila asks, "What is it?"

The leader says, with a smirk, "They are more inventive than I thought."

Kyrila asks, confused, "Huh?"

The leader tells Kyrila, "Kyrila, it is best that you prepare for some 'guests'."

Kyrila asks, "Guests? Wait! You don't mean…?"

The leader responds, "We have underestimated them yet again and I don't want to do that another time."

Kyrila responds, with a nod, "Understood, sir." As Kyrila races off, the leader looks at the device and 'pit' that they are filling up with what looks like a liquid version of Etherion.

The leader says, "You won't be able to stop us this time, your majesty."

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Returning to the Accelerated World's Unlimited Neural Field, we find our group stopped in front of what looks like a massive energy dome.

Gatomon says, "Here we are."

Lime Bell asks, curiously, "Is this the place?"

BlackGatomon says, "Well, this is the place that we were told to go to."

Silver Crow asks, "What is this place?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "It is a kind of a backdoor."

Silver Crow asks, "Backdoor?"

Cherry Cheetah says, "An 'emergency exit'."

Black Lotus tells Cherry Cheetah, "You seem to know this well."

Silver Valkyrie asks, "So, we bring you in here and you'll head back."

Future Sailor Moon asks, with a plain tone, "Has it always been that easy?"

Silver Valkyrie says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know. A girl can dream."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yes, she can."

Black Lotus asks Future Sailor Moon, "Since you know about this area for obvious reasons, then you know what's to come."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Well, I know what's going to face us."

Silver Crow asks, "What's that?" Just then a loud 'boom' is heard and everyone looks to see a humanoid figure that looks like the Black Racer from the DC Universe.

Future Sailor Moon says, "That would him."

Lime Bell asks, nervously, "Who is that?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "The Accelerated World's version of the Grim Reaper: The Death Speedster."

Black Lotus asks, shocked, "What?"

Silver Crow asks, "You know about…him?"

Black Lotus says, "That it isn't a 'him', Silver Crow."

Future Sailor Moon says, "It is the Accelerated World's personification of death. True death. If you lose to him, you don't just have Brain Burst uninstalled and you lose your memories, you are truly gone."

Lime Bell asks, nervously, "Truly gone?"

Cyan Pile says, realizing what Future Sailor Moon is implying, "No, that's not possible!"

Future Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "I really wish that it was. Your body is still alive, but your mind, your conscious mind, is gone. Basically, you are left as a vegetable."

There are gasps and Silver Crow says, stunned, "No way…"

Black Lotus tells Silver Crow, "I don't blame you, Haruyuki-kun. Many Burst Linkers thought that it was just mere legend."

Future Sailor Moon says, "We have a few cases."

They look at Future Sailor Moon and Cyan Pile asks, "Are you sure?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "I know about two Burst Linkers that lost to the Death Speedster and their bodies are lying in hospitals never to wake up."

Silver Crow asks, looking at the Death Speedster, "What is he waiting for?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "Its challenger."

Cherry Cheetah says, "I get it. It can't do anything to us unless we challenge it."

Cyan Pile says, "But we can't use this place to get Sailor Moon back home unless we beat it."

Black Lotus says, "You have to accept whatever its challenge is and beat him at it."

Silver Valkyrie looks at Future Sailor Moon and the two of them don't say anything in which Silver Valkyrie steps forward in which Cherry Cheetah asks, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Silver Valkyrie says, "Something tells me that this isn't…or should I say, this will be my first time with this 'guy'."

Silver Valkyrie steps forward to face Death Speedster and Cherry Cheetah yells out, "Hold on there!" However, when Cherry Cheetah goes over to stop Silver Valkyrie, she slams into a force-field and she is knocked to the ground.

Death Speedster says, in a deep menacing voice, **"None shall deny the challenge."**

Silver Valkyrie says, "We're coming through you Grim Reaper wannabe."

Death Speedster responds, **"We shall see. You already know what it means to lose to me."**

Silver Valkyrie says, nervously, "I kind of got that."

Death Speedster says, **"And yet, you wish to continue? You are braver or more foolish than most."**

Silver Valkyrie thinks in her mind, nervously, _"A part things that I'm going insane actually."_

Death Speedster says, **"Then let us begin!"** Death Speedster than creates a Duel Runner similar to Hunter Pace's Duel Runner and with a bright glow, everyone is forced to cover their eyes and when they are able to see, there is a massive Duel Runner tracks similar to the ones in Neo Domino City all around and Silver Valkyrie has been 'transformed' to look like Serena in a silver version of Akiza's Duel Runner outfit.

Serena asks, surprised, "What's going on?" She then sees what looks like a silver version of Akiza's Duel Runner with a dueling deck inside of the duel disk portion of the runner.

Death Speedster says, **"This is my challenge: A Turbo Duel. We will use the Field Spell that they use to combine Turbo Dueling with Action Dueling: The Action Field Spell known as Crossover Accel! So, the same rules as an Action Duel apply, so, there is no need to worry about Speed Counters and such since you will be using your regular spell cards."**

Serena asks, sternly, "And I'm supposed to believe that it is fair?"

Death Speedster responds, **"Look at your deck."** Serena then goes over, takes out the deck, and her eyes widen to see her Duel Monsters deck in front of her in which Death Speedster says, **"Your mind has created your deck from the cards that are bonded to you. I take it that they are to your approval."**

Serena says, inserting the deck back into the duel disk portion of the runner, "Fine."

Cherry Cheetah yells out, "Hey, Meatball Head! You never Turbo Dueled in your life."

Serena responds, solemnly, "Don't remind me." Serena thinks in her mind, _"Now, I need to Turbo Duel for my life."_ Both Serena and Death Speedster get onto their Duel Runners, they activate them, the Duel Disk portions of their runners gain 'energy blades' for the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones, their decks are automatically shuffled, and their runner's screens and life-point counters displays 4000 life-points for each duelist.

Death Speedster yells out, **"Time to ride!"** Death Speedster and Serena, who yelps out as her runner gets starts, speed off into the track while a shower of cards rain from the sky as the Action Field Spell, Crossover Accel, is activated.

Death Speedster and Serena say in unison, as their duel starts, "Duel! / **Duel!** "

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Death Speedster: 4000

Death Speedster says, **"I shall take the first turn and per the rules of an Action Duel, I don't draw a card since I am taking the first turn!"** Death Speedster puts a card on his duel disk and he yells out, **"I start with Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode!"** Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000), a mechanical canine monster made up of old gears and such, appears on the field in attack mode and Death Speedster says, **"Thanks to his ability, when he is Normal Summoned, my opponent loses six hundred life-points!"** Just then a massive flame comes from the mouth of Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and Serena yelps out in pain and surprise as she loses 600 life-points.

The others are shocked and Cherry Cheetah says, shocked, "She really got hurt!"

Black Lotus says, plainly, "I'm not surprised by this."

Death Speedster says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, **"And that's just the start! I end my turn with two cards face-down!"**

Silver Crow says, "This is bad."

Cyan Pile says, "Yes. The first turn and she already lost life-points. This isn't going to be easy."

Current Score:

Serena: 3400

Death Speedster: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena says, putting one care on her duel disk, "Fly, Assault Wyvern!" Assault Wyvern (1800/1000) then appears on the field in attack mode and Serena says, "Okay, Wyvern, put down that hound!" Assault Wyvern slices up Hunting Hound causing it to shatter and explode in which Death Speedster winches as he loses 800 life-points and Serena says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Now, I use my Wyvern's ability! When he destroys a monster in battle, I can release him to play one dragon from my hand or graveyard! And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Assault Wyvern vanishes and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode to take its place.

Silver Crow says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Lime Bell says, "I've only seen that monster on television."

Black Lotus says, with a sly tone, "Yes, it is a rare treat. This monster has only been used by a few duelists and two of them are Sailor Moon and Seto Kaiba."

Serena shouts out, "Blue-Eyes, attack! White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes unleashes its classic attack on Death Speedster, but he says, pushing a button on his disk, **"I don't think so! Reveal, Defense Draw!"** Death Speedster's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and he says, **"This card not only negates the damage, but I get a new card too!"** A shield protects Death Speedster from Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack and the Grim Reaper of the Accelerated World draws a card."

Cherry Cheetah says, "He is good. He waited until Serena's second attack to use that trap card."

Black Lotus says, "Yes, you have a point."

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Serena: 3400

Death Speedster: 3200

Death Speedster says, drawing a card and in a taunting tone, **"Is that all? Then it is my move!"** Death Speedster pushes a button on his disk and he says, **"I activate my trap card: Ancient Gear Reborn!"** Death Speedster's other face-down is revealed to be a continuous trap card, Ancient Gear Reborn, and he says, **"As long as this card remains on the field, once per turn, I can revive one Ancient Gear monster and it comes back with two hundred more attack points! So, return to my hound of death!"** Soon after, Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000-1200/1000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Silver Crow says, confused, "But it only has two hundred extra attack points now, right? It can't stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Something tells me that worse is yet to come."

Death Speedster says, **"And now, I play my Hunting Hound's other ability! I can fusion summon one Ancient Gear Fusion Monster with monsters on my field and hand without the need for a Polymerization!"**

Serena asks, shocked, "What?!"

The others are also shocked and Cherry Cheetah says, "I knew it."

Death Speedster discards two more Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds (1000/1000 X 2) and one Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) monster cards causing them to appear on the field and he yells out, **"And now, I combine my other two Hunting Hounds and Ancient Gear Soldier with the Hunting Hound on my field!"** All four monsters then go into a fusion vortex as a card comes out of Death Speedster's Extra Deck and Death Speedster says, slamming the card onto his duel disk, **"Awaken, my giant of demise: Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!"** Out of the fusion vortex, Ancient Gear Chaos Giant (4500/3000), a massive mechanized behemoth that's rivals Obelisk the Tormentor in height, appears on the field and loom over everyone in attack mode.

There are gasps of shock and horror from everyone, minus Death Speedster, and Lime Bell says, stunned, "It's huge!"

Silver Crow says, "I think beyond huge, Chiyuri!"

Cyan Pile says, nervously, "I have to agree with you, Haruyuki!"

Serena says, nervously, "That's not good."

Death Speedster says, **"Indeed. Plus, my Chaos Giant can't be affected by spell or trap cards!"**

Serena says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Death Speedster yells out, **"Correct assessment, my dear! Now, Chaos Giant, destroy her precious dragon!"** Chaos Giant swings its massive claw like right hand into Blue-Eyes White Dragon causing it to roar as it is sent flying and shatters into pieces with the shockwave nearly causing Serena to crash in which she yelps as she loses 1500 life-points.

Cherry Cheetah says, horrified, "Serena!"

Gatomon says, "Oh no!"

BlackGatomon says, "That's a good way to put it, sis."

Death Speedster says, with a sly tone, **"Turn end."**

Current Score:

Serena: 1900

Death Speedster: 3200

Death Speedster says, **"You should also know that monsters can't use their special abilities during the Battle Phase as long as my Giant remains on the field."**

Serena says, sarcastically, "Thanks for the tip." Serena draws a card, puts one card into the main slot of her disk, and she says, "I activate my Dian Kato the Cure Master! My life-points go up by one thousand!" A golden light shines on Serena as her life-points go up by 1000 points and Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I play Aqua Madoor in defense mode!" Aqua Madoor (1200/2000) appears on the field in defense mode and Serena says, with a sigh, "And that's all."

Silver Crow asks, shocked, "That's all?!"

Cyan Pile says, nervously, "I'm afraid that's all she can do Haruyuki."

Current Score:

Serena: 2900

Death Speedster: 3200

Death Speedster says, drawing a card, **"Now that's just sad! Now, I use my trap's effect and revive one of my mighty hounds!"** Just then Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000-1200/1000) comes to the field due to Ancient Gear Reborn's effect and Death Speedster says, with a wicked sly tone, **"By the way, if my monster has more attack points than your monster's defense points, you get slammed with the damage!"** Serena gasps in shock and Death Speedster roars out, **"Attack!"** Chaos Giant slams its fist into Aqua Madoor, crushing it, and causing a shockwave that rocks our Moon Princess, causing her to be barely able to keep going, while she loses 2500 life-points, but she manages to grab an Action Card.

Serena says, putting the card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate the Action Card: Damage Draw! Since I took over two thousand life-points of damage, I get two cards!"

Serena draws two cards and Death Speedster says, **"It won't stop my hound! End this now Hunting Hound! Bring her soul to me!"**

Hunting Hound charges right for Serena and Silver Crow shouts out, "Watch out!"

Serena says, discarding one card from her hand, "I activate the effect of my good friend, Kuriboh, from my hand! When I send him to the graveyard, your damage is zero!" Kuriboh (300/200) appears in front of Serena and stops the attack from Hunting Hound.

Death Speedster says, **"You are only delaying the inventible. I end my turn."**

Current Score:

Serena: 400

Death Speedster: 3200

Lime Bell says, nervously, "This isn't good." Lime Bell asks, looking at Future Sailor Moon, "And if she goes…?"

Black Lotus says, "She and all of us have no future…not even a present. However, do not count her out yet."

Cherry Cheetah says, "Yeah! Meatball Head has gotten herself out of more dangerous situations than this!"

Silver Crow says, with a nod, "Yeah! She is Sailor Moon after all!"

With Serena, she thinks in her mind, _"Thank you, everyone. I know that there is a solution in here, but I don't know what."_ When Serena reaches to draw her next card, she gasps as an image of a dragon enters her mind and her crescent moon sigil glows on her forehead for a moment. Serena then says, drawing a card, "My move! I draw!"

Death Speedster says, **"Refusing to surrender? I honor your courage, but curse your common sense."**

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Serena draws two cards, displays Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, and she says, "I use the scale one Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale eight Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in her Monster Card Zones and then said monsters to appear in two columns of light, one column of light to either side, and the number 1 below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. Serena says, as a replica of the crystal pendulum appears between the columns and starts to swing, "And now, I can play monsters that are level two to seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come on out, everyone! Cave Dragon, Delta Flyer, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come out, and the 'lights' are revealed to be Cave Dragon (2000/100), Delta Flyer (1500/900), and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Future Sailor Moon gives a secret smile and Black Lotus says, "Good move."

Silver Crow asks, "What do you mean Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

The image of the dragon comes to Serena's mind and she thinks, _"I hear you."_ Serena yells out, "And now, I tune my level Delta Flyer with level four Cave Dragon!" Delta Flyer turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Cave Dragon, turning it transparent, and then causing a column of light to appear on the field. A beam of light comes out of Serena's Extra Deck, goes onto her duel disk, and revealing what looks like a monster card that has a border that has the top half a Synchro Monster white and the bottom half being a Spell/Pendulum Monster green. Serena then chants out, " _Spread your wings at the speed of sound and blaze through your enemies like a bullet! Synchro Summon!_ " Serena shouts out, "Shoot through to victory, Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Clearwing Fast Dragon (2500/2000), a large white and dark armored green dragon with six dark green crystal wings spread out through its form, appears on the field in attack mode.

Death Speedster asks, confused, **"What kind of creature is that?"**

Serena winches a bit and she yells out, "The one that's going to turn you into ash, you Grim Reaper wannabe! Clearwing Fast Dragon allows me to negate one of your monster's abilities and turns its attack power to zero for this turn!"

Death Speedster asks, shocked, **"What?!"**

Serena yells out, "Dichroic Drain!" Clearwing Fast Dragon unleashes a powerful energy that causes Chaos Giant to slump as it loses its abilities and it goes from 4500/3000 to 0/3000!

Death Speedster says, shocked, **"My monster!"**

Serena responds, "Is now helpless! Time to end this! Clearwing Fast Dragon, destroy his overgrown tin can now! Whirlwind Sonic Burst!" Clearwing Fast Dragon zooms into the skies, does a barrel roll, and rockets into and through Chaos Giant causing it to explode in a massive explosion while Death Speedster grunts loudly as he loses 2500 life-points.

Cherry Cheetah yells out, "Way to go, Meatball Head! Bring it home!"

Serena yells out, "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, end this duel now!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon unleashes its attack on Hunting Hound causing it and Death Speedster to be engulfed in a massive explosion and he roars as he loses 1300 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Serena: 400

Death Speedster: 0

Death Speedster just laughs as he shatters into data particles while the whole of the field glows causing everyone to cover their eyes and when the light fades as quickly as it came, Silver Valkyrie is standing in front of what looks like a gateway.

Lime Bell says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "Indeed."

The group assemble around Silver Valkyrie in which she asks Future Sailor Moon, "This isn't the last time that I'M going to be seeing him, huh?"

Future Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "Nope. And neither am I."

Cherry Cheetah says, annoyed, "Geez! You attract trouble like bees to pollen Meatball Head."

Future Sailor Moon responds, annoyed, "I don't want to hear it from you, squirt." Future Sailor Moon stumbles forward and she says, "Okay. I'll be able to get home from here."

Lime Bell asks Future Sailor Moon, "Are you sure?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah…" Future Sailor Moon tells Black Lotus, "Thank you for all of your help."

Black Lotus responds, "It was my pleasure…sempai."

Future Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "You never change." Future Sailor Moon tells the group, "Anyway, I'll see you on the other side." Future Sailor Moon then walks through the gateway and the gateway then closes behind her.

Black Lotus says, "We had better get back as well." The others nod their heads and all of them, Burst Linker and Digimon, glow as they vanish and return to the 'physical world'.

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, a good time afterwards, Serena, Rini, BlackGatomon, and Gatomon are racing through the palace where Serena and Rini enter a hospital room where they find Future Yui, Future Kazuto, and Future Asuna looking at this timeline's 'version' of Serena.

Future Serena looks a lot like the Serena/Sailor Moon of 2025-2026 AD, but her form has more 'adult womanly' shape to it, her lips are a deep and shimmering as well as gorgeous pink color, and the overall 'feel' of Future Serena is a more adult version of Serena/Sailor Moon of 2025-2026.

Future Serena is lying on the bed and she tells Rini, "What kept you two, squirt?"

Rini responds, with a smirk, "Very funny."

Future Asuna says, "We're so glad that you are back and okay."

Future Serena says, with a smile, "Sorry to make you worry."

Future Yui says, with a pout, "You should be sorry, Auntie Serena. Do you know how much Auntie Suguha, Mommy, and Daddy were worried about you?"

Future Serena says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, too, Yui-chan."

Future Kazuto says, "Well, due to your actions 'back there', you are quite drained and you are going to follow Ami's orders and stay in that bed."

Future Asuna asks, with a smirk, "Or do we have to bind you in there Serena-chan?"

Future Serena says, nervously, "I rather you don't…"

Rini says, "Well, our work isn't done."

Just then Future Sammy's voice booms out, "The 'Mini-Meatball Head' is right." Everyone then looks to see Future Suguha and Future Sammy enter the room.

Serena asks, shocked, "Sammy?"

Future Sammy says, with a smirk, "Hey, Meatball Head, what's shaking?"

Serena says, annoyed, "It is you."

Future Serena says, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, tell me about it. He is an adult and still a kid. And trust me, I'm amazed that I don't have grey hairs."

Future Sammy says, with a smile, "Nice to see that you didn't lose your sense of humor Serena."

Future Suguha says, "We don't have time for chit-chat. 'They' have made their move."

There are looks of shock and Future Serena asks, "Are you sure?"

Future Sammy says, "No joke, Meatball Head. We are detecting increased seismic activity on the planet and it is getting bad."

Future Kazuto asks, "Seismic? What are they doing? Drilling to the Earth's core?"

Future Suguha says, "Got me, big brother. However, we managed to get a lock onto the energy that they stole from me and Serena using sis and the Silver Crystal."

Future Serena says, "Well…"

But before Future Serena can try anything, Future Asuna says, sternly, "Oh no, you don't! You wore yourself out and you are still drained! You aren't going anywhere Serena-chan!"

Future Yui says, with a nod, "That's right."

Future Kazuto says, shaking his head, "Don't argue with them Serena."

Future Serena says, with a sigh, "Don't I know it? All right, I get it."

Serena says, with a sigh, "I guess that I'm elected."

Future Sammy says, "No kidding."

Future Kazuto says, "Let's get planning." Soon after, Future Kazuto, Future Sammy, Future Suguha, Serena, and Rini take off with BlackGatomon and Gatomon head off while Future Asuna and Future Yui make sure that Future Serena doesn't rush off.

Future Serena says, "Speaking of my two Digimon felines…"

Just then a familiar female voice retorts, "Really, Serena?" The group looks to see another Gatomon and BlackGatomon enter from the shadows with the same digivice that Serena has.

The other BlackGatomon asks, "What kept you?"

Future Serena says, "I was 'hung up'."

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "Bad Serena-chan."

Future Yui asks, concerned, "Do you think that they will be okay?"

Future Asuna says, with a sigh, "We know, Yui-chan. Just because it happened one way for us, it doesn't mean that things can change."

Future Serena thinks in her mind, _"If there are any 'changes', let's hope that they are for the better."_

 **End of Chapter 8 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Enhanced Vengeance."**

We are reaching the final conclusion! Future Sailor Moon has returned to the real world, but the adventure isn't over yet and she is temporary out of action in which her 2025-2026 counterpart has to take her place for the final fight of this arc! And like I said in the previous chapter, there is plenty of foreshadowing for the future, but don't expect spoilers! You are going to have to figure out what parts imply on what's ahead, folks! Keep reading, reviewing, and no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	17. Arc II, Chapter 9

This is it! The final battle of the second arc of this story! It has been a long time in coming, but it is finally here. However, while this arc is coming to its close, the story is far from done and there are moments what would be implied in the future. I still have a ton of ideas that I wish to go forward with this story and the whole **Sailor Moon Online** story series as a whole, everyone. However, you are going to have to read and find out what those 'ideas' are going to be and if they 'pan out', everyone. Now, as usual, before I start this chapter,I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Within a high-tech command center of some sort with Tokyo, there are a large group of humans and Digimon are running around as the whole center starts to shake and quake.

When the shaking stops as quickly as it started, one Digimon, a Betamon, asks, "What's going on here?"

Another Digimon, a ToyAgumon, responds, "You are asking me?!" On the meanwhile, we find an adult looking Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, looking like a young man in his twenties with his hairstyle having changed a bit since his days that he started as a Digidestined and wearing a clothing similar to Marcus Damon's Data Squad uniform from Digimon Data Squad with his goggles around his upper right arm, roaming around and giving orders.

The Veemon of this time, Future Veemon, tells the Davis Motomiya of this timeline, Future Davis, "Davis, we have reports coming in all over the world!"

Future Davis responds, "No kidding, buddy! Whatever those freaks are doing, they are causing problems all over the world!"

One young woman, wearing an outfit similar to Yoshino's Data Squad uniform, asks, "Chief Motomiya, what are we going to do?"

Future Davis replies, "What do you think? Call the United Nations! This is worldwide level one alert!" Just then another earthquake hits and the whole compound shakes in which nearly everyone, minus Davis and Veemon for example, are knocked to the ground. When the earthquake stops as quickly as it started, Future Davis roars out, "I want it done yesterday!"

The young woman responds, "Yes, sir!" The young woman then runs off with her Digimon partner, a Floramon, running after her.

Future Davis says, "Damn them!"

Future Veemon says, "We shouldn't be surprised, Davis."

Future Davis says, "No kidding partner. I know that some nations went overboard with those freaks, but they are the ones that nearly caused worldwide Armageddon back during the war among stuff that rivaled plenty of other sickos throughout history! How do you think people are going to react? This doesn't surprise me one bit! I just pissed off since we can't do anything!"

Just then another person, a young man wearing a uniform similar to Thomas' Data Squad uniform, runs in and he yells out, "Chief, we have just got confirmation on the location of their compound!"

Future Davis yells out, "Are you sure?!"

The man nods his head and responds, "Without question! It is from 'Moon Princess'!"

Future Davis yells out, in a commanding tone, "Get all Data Squad members as possible to that location and I want it done yesterday!"

The man replies, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

Future Davis says, with a stern tone, "And I'm going there to take personal command and no lip about it!"

The man responds, nervously, "Yes, sir." The man heads off and his Digimon partner, a Black Agumon, follows in quick order.

Future Davis asks Future Veemon, "Ready partner?"

Future Veemon says, with his trademark grin, "Always, Davis."

Future Davis says, with a nod, "Let's end this." Future Davis and his Digimon partner then head off to head into battle.

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Chapter 9: Enhanced Vengeance**

 _ **AD 2047, Somewhere on the Korean Peninsula**_

Somewhere on the Korean Peninsula, we find ourselves within an area filled with remains of chain-link and barbed fences, wires, and areas with signs warning of land mines where we find a work crew dressed in South Korean military garb with a mixture of military construction and demolition vehicles and civilian style ones as an earthquake shakes the ground.

One of the solider asks, in Korean, "[Another one?]"

Just then another soldier runs over and shouts out, "[Colonel! Colonel!]"

Another Korean soldier, looking like a senior officer, looks at the soldier and he asks, "[What is it?]"

The soldier that was shouting stops, salutes the officer, and he says, "[Colonel, sir! We have a dispatch from command! Data Squad has issued a code red one worldwide alert!]"

There are gasps and the Korean colonel asks, "[Are you sure?]"

The soldier responds, "[Confirmed, sir! This is a worldwide code red one!]"

The colonel shouts out, "[You heard him everyone! This isn't a drill! We have a possible worldwide catastrophe on our hands!]"

Just then a communication officer shouts out, "[You are kidding! This isn't the time for…It isn't a joke?! You can't…All right! All right! Understood!]"

The colonel looks at the communication officer, who is talking on communication equipment, and he asks, "[What is it lieutenant?]"

The communication officer responds, "[It is one of the groups near one of the war's old battlefields! They are saying that some kind of 'green ooze' or whatever is bursting out of the ground, killing all wildlife and anything alive, but all of the dead Enhanced for the war are completely coming back to life and I mean completely revived as if we never killed them!]"

There are gasps of shock and horror and one soldier asks, "[He has got to be kidding!]"

The communication officer retorts, "[I thought so too, but he isn't joking around…!]" He then stops and listens in which his eyes widen causing him to shout out, "[Oh, shit! It isn't just here! It has happening all over the world especially on the old battlefields of the war!]" There are gasps of shock and horror and they can't help to wonder what kind of nightmare that they are experiencing and how they are going to stop it.

 _ **AD 2047, Mount Everest**_

Within the landlocked Asian nation of Nepal, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Neo Moon, and 2047 AD 'version' of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, who doesn't look much different from her 2025-2026 counterpart other than looking more 'adult' and 'womanly', are looking at Mount Everest some distance away.

Future Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Why am I not surprised? They always wanted to look down on everyone."

Sailor Neo Moon says, sarcastically, "How cliché."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "They chose it because it is cliché."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Huh?"

Future Sailor Celestial says, "You learn soon enough, but they tend to overthink things. They are using reverse psychology in which this kind of thing is so obvious that they think that we would think that this is so obvious that they wouldn't be here and we would go after one of their decoys thinking that this was a decoy."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Not a bad tactic."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "True, but they tend to overthink things. And they are so 'stuck up' on their 'intelligential superiority' that their egos get the better of them."

Sailor Moon says, "Sounds like your typical villains."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "True, but they gave us major headaches during the war."

Sailor Moon asks, "Is there…?"

Future Sailor Celestial responds, "You think that I wouldn't have done anything if there was? Sorry, sis. They made sure that their origins were mainly unknown." Future Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "In your time, as you play ALO, they are being 'developed'." Future Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "However, if you become obsessed with stopping that from happening and changing the future, you may not have the help of Black Lotus and the Burst Linkers that follow her. And personally, you wouldn't be in any shape for the war."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "I studied it from the few books that I could get my hands on in Crystal Tokyo, but they don't have like they did in the museum."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "Well, a lot can happen in ten centuries or so, but I wouldn't know that."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "At least…not yet."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Anyway, we don't have the time to talk."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "Neo Moon is right. Those jackasses are using the energy that they stole from sis and I to create some kind of 'Lazarus' Pit' like from that famous American comic to revive their people and kill everyone else on Earth."

Sailor Moon says, "They are trying to play deities."

Sailor Moon's hands tighten into fists and Sailor Neo Moon says, "Easy, Meatball Head. You let those 'bad memories' and you won't be able to help anyone in any time."

Sailor Moon calms down, nods her head, and she says, "Yeah, I know." Sailor Moon asks, "Question is: How do we get in? Knock on the front door?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Something like that…" Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Moon give looks of surprise and they look at each other.

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

In the Moon Kingdom, Future Kazuto is looking at multiple screens as Future Yui and Future Asuna come over to them.

Future Asuna yells out, "Kirito-kun!"

Future Kazuto says, typing on his keyboard furiously, "I know."

Future Yui says, "Dad, the 'substance' that they used through Auntie Suguha's and Auntie Serena's powers is overflowing causing massive damage in which anything living is getting killed and the remains of any 'dead'…"

Future Kazuto says, "Are getting completely revived especially the legions of Enhanced that died during the war. They are trying to rebuild the world in their own image!"

Future Asuna says, "Kirito-kun, I have to get down there!"

Future Kazuto says, "I know that you can handle yourself, Asuna, but I need you here! We may need to use the Moon Kingdom as a refuge like in the last war! I need you here to take command! The others are all on Earth trying to handle this situation!"

Future Yui tells her mom, "Mom, dad's right! You were the leader of the Knights of the Blood! You are the only leader figure that we have here! The people are going to need someone to trust and follow!"

Future Asuna says, with a sigh, "I know, Yui-chan…Kirito-kun…But I…"

Future Kazuto tells Future Asuna, looking at her in the eyes, "You aren't, Asuna. You helped many players during SAO and lead them…helped them to survive…You did what I couldn't do…what I ran from…And right now, it is what we need more than we need another Sailor Soldier on the front lines. You had proven your prowess as a warrior and after SAO, you showed them that you were a real Sailor Scout here. But right now, people are going to need a guiding light like you were 'over there' or the human race is lost."

Future Asuna says, with a smirk, "And you call me a leader, Kirito-kun. You aren't too bad yourself."

Future Kazuto says, with a grin, "I learned from the best." Future Asuna kisses Future Kazuto on the cheek and Future Yui giggles at this.

 _ **AD 2047, Mount Everest**_

Returning to Mount Everest, we are inside of a high-tech underground base deep within the mountain where we find Kyrila and the leader of the group, composed of Enhanced, looking at screens depicting the chaos happening all over the world.

Kyrila says, "Our brothers and sisters awaken and return."

The leader says, with a nod, "Indeed, Kyrila. Our plans are coming to fruition."

Kyrila says, "There is nothing that can stop us now." Just then alarms start to blare and Kyrila asks, shocked, "What's going on?"

The leader says, seriously, "That's the intruder alarm!"

Kyrila asks, stunned, "What?!" Kyrila then types on a keyboard and holographic screens show the main entrance to the compound with Kyrila and the leader of the Enhanced watching the screen as the main entrance explodes in which out of the smoke and dust, Future Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Neo Moon burst in with Future Sailor Celestial taking out the guards with ease. Kyrila asks, shocked, "Them?! But how?!"

The leader says, "They are more resourceful than I gave them credit for."

Kyrila shouts out, "We have intruders at the gates!"

The leader says, "Wait. This attack seems too…too…"

Kyrila says, getting what her leader is implying, "Yes, sir. It is too obvious. Too straightforward." Kyrila says, shocked, "A decoy!"

The leader says, with a nod, "I must agree. Scan the base for any sort of 'irregularity'."

Kyrila says, nodding her head in agreement, "Understood, sir." Kyrila types on the keyboard and after a short time, Kyrila says, with a smirk, "Found something."

The leader says, "Bring the location up on the screen."

Kyrila responds, with a nod, "Right." Kyrila types on the keyboard and they see a gateway of some kind where Future Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Neo Moon are coming through the gateway.

The leader says, "Thought so."

Kyrila says, with a smirk, "Real cute. The old 'fake out' trick. How cliché."

The leader says, with a sly tone, "Indeed, Kyrila."

Kyrila says, "I will send the forces immediately while making sure that plenty are for the distraction."

The leader says, with a nod, "That will do." On the meanwhile, the three Sailor Scouts that came through the main entrance of the compound look at each other and nod their heads as they split up with Future Sailor Celestial going one way while Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon going off to another way. A bit later on, the other Future Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Neo Moon are surrounded by enemy forces, but all three of them just smirk before they glow and seemly explode in a massive explosion that shakes the whole of the massive compound.

In the command center with Kyrila and the leader of the Enhanced, Kyrila yells out, "What the heck?!"

The leader says, "That…"

Just then a voice comes over the communication, "Commander Kyrila!"

Kyrila responds, "Report!"

The voice responds, "I don't understand, but the three Sailor Scouts…self-destructed!"

The leader gives a confused look and Kyrila shouts out, "What are you talking about? People don't just self-combust!"

The voice replies, "I know, ma'am! But the three Sailor Scouts seemly just exploded and took out a large portion of the area!"

The leader then says, "Those were the decoys. Energy duplicates."

Kyrila's eyes widen and she says, "Then those that we saw coming in through the front door…DAMN IT!" Kyrila yells out into the communication system, "The ones that attacked the main gate are the real ones! The ones that exploded were fakes! We were tricked! Find them! Find Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Neo Moon immediately! They have successful infiltrated our base! Do it now!"

The voice responds, "Yes, ma'am!"

Kyrila slams her fist into a rock wall forming a small crater without damaging her hand and she says, with a sneer, "Wretched humans! How dare they make light of us?! I can't wait to crush them!"

The leader replies, "Calm down, Kyrila. If you let your anger control you, you give our enemies an edge."

Kyrila says, with a nod, "I'm sorry, sir." Kyrila asks, "Will you allow me to assist in the hunt?"

The leader doesn't say a word for several seconds and he responds, with a nod, "As you wish, but be careful Kyrila."

Kyrila says, nodding her head, "I will, sir." Kyrila then heads off into the distance and the leader just stands there in which his eyes narrow as he puts his hand to his chin as if deep in thought. Elsewhere within the base, Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon are in front of a pair of Enhanced who are collapsed to the ground and unconscious.

Sailor Moon says, "Pretty good, squirt."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smirk, "Pretty good, Meatball Head? Ha! You haven't seen anything yet!"

Sailor Moon says, looking at Sailor Neo Moon suspiciously, "That makes me wonder."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, with a glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sailor Moon replies, "Nothing." Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon then head off with Sailor Moon thinking in her mind, _"Rini has turned from annoying squirt to kick ass Sailor Scout. I don't know what kind of training she went through, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it has to deal with the idea that she may know more about this than she is willing to tell me."_ The two of them continue on and on the meanwhile, Future Sailor Celestial is fighting against her opponents in which she is tossing them like rag dolls and when another group comes up, she creates a legion of duplicates in familiar puffs of smoke and she unleashes an all-out assault on her opponents.

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Within Tokyo, we are at the home of Kuroyukihime and she looks out as there is much destruction due to the earthquakes with Data Squad, police, and military units working with medical personal and more to assist the people of Tokyo.

Kuroyukihime says, "It is now up to you."

 _ **AD 2047, Mount Everest**_

Back within the Enhanced's base inside of Mount Everest, Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon are fighting through the enemies that come against them with Sailor Neo Moon showing impressive combat skills causing Sailor Moon to wonder who trained and what kind of training she went through before she continues to battle herself with using her swords to create shockwaves and energy blasts to knock her opponents down and knock them out. However, the two of them come into a massive hanger area where they find Kyrila, wearing a battle armor similar to Lex Luthor's armor, right in front of them.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "You said it, Sailor Moon."

Kyrila says, "So, it is you."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Have we met?"

Kyrila responds, "All you need to know is that if I get rid of you, this world…this time…won't exist."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Uh, boy."

Sailor Neo Moon thinks in her mind, _"Oh, crap! They figured out that this Meatball Head is the one from the past!"_

Kyrila says, as if reading Sailor Neo Moon's mind, "You really think of us like you, humans? Don't be stupid! You were fools to bring this Sailor Moon to this time! Time to die!" Kyrila unleashes a blast of energy from the chest panel and both Moon Sailor Scout yelp as they barely manage to dodge. However, Kyrila, using powerful rockets to gain incredible speed, zip over to Sailor Moon, grabs her by the neck, and slams her into the wall, hard, causing Sailor Moon to get the wind knocked out of her.

Sailor Neo Moon says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Neo Moon charges in, but she yelps as she gets shocked from the armor in which she is thrown to the ground.

Sailor Moon grunts out, "Neo Moon…"

Sailor Moon yelps as her throat is getting crushed and Kyrila says, with a wide smirk, "Don't even bother. This armor is specially designed to be anti-magic armor even with your 'cosmic powers' that you are so proud about. Not even your precious Silver Crystal can hurt! I'm invincible in this armor!"

Sailor Moon responds, with a glare, "One thing…"

Kyrila retorts, with a sinister smirk, "What?"

Sailor Moon replies, with a glare, "Your…stupid…face…!" Sailor Moon then pokes her eyes with her armored fingers causing Kyrila to yelp as she, on instincts, releases her grip on Sailor Moon to hold her face allowing Sailor Moon to push Kyrila off her and Sailor Moon then judo throws her to the ground with Kyrila's form creating a good sized crater due to the sheer force of the impact. Sailor Moon then looks to see Sailor Neo Moon struggling to her feet. Sailor Moon goes over and she asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a grunt, "Just my pride…" But then the two of them yell out as they hit by some kind of 'energy force beam' that sends them both flying into the wall and stunning them for a second. When they regain their senses enough, they look to see Kyrila, with an enraged look in her redden eyes, stalking towards them.

Kyrila says, "You wretched…How dare you…You witch…Interfering with us again…We are the future!"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, with a snort, "Says who?!"

Kyrila says, "I doubt that a simple minded fool even from the future would understand, but then again, it is a future that WON'T ever happen!" The arms area of her armor opens and two Mini-Gun style weapons come out.

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "That's cliché!"

Kyrila says, with a wicked smile, "True, but it is an effective way to turn your opponents into nothing!" Kyrila then starts to fire massive number of rounds against the two Sailor Scouts, who fly at top speed to avoid the assault, as Kyrila continues to fire on them.

Sailor Moon asks, "Geez! What's got her panties in a twist?!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, annoyed, "This isn't the time Meatball Head!" And Kyrila just increase the danger as she unleashes dozens of mini-missile from launches that come out of her armor's shoulder pads.

Sailor Moon shouts out, as the weaves and dodges the missiles and gunfire, "Where in the heck did she develop something in the movies?!"

Kyrila says, "What you unintelligent behemoths can image in simple imagination, we can figure out to turn into reality!"

Sailor Moon asks, annoyed, "Blowhard much?!" Kyrila sneers and Sailor Moon yelps as she barely dodges more mini-missiles and bullets.

Sailor Neo Moon thinks in her mind, shaking her head mentally, _"You had to get her started. We warned you that Enhanced are like the Augments from Star Trek."_ As Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon continue to their desperate battle with Kyrila, we find the leader of the group in front of good sized assembly.

The leader asks, "Is everyone ready?"

One of them asks, in a male voice, "Brother, I don't see why we have to do this. Why escape at our moment of victory?"

The leader responds, "I know that this is confusing brother, but I don't want to take any chances. If they figured out that this is our home since they nearly drove us to extinction, then…"

Just then alarms sound and a female voice shouts out, "What is that?"

A holographic screen with an Enhanced that looks like an African male shouts out, "Sir, the Data Squad has arrived!"

One of the group with the leader yells out, in a male voice, "What?!" Soon after, multiple screens show Imperialdramon leading a mass army of Digimon with their Digimon partners, many of them 'armed to the teeth', coming in and assaulting the base from multiple points with plenty going through the 'front door' with other appearing through 'gateways' of some kind.

The leader says, "Understood. The 'Ark' is being prepared now. Hold them off! If our revenge fails, then the survival of our people is at stake."

The African Enhanced responds, "Of course, brother."

The leader says, "Thank you and…"

The African Enhanced replies, "This is for our people, brother."

The leader nods his head, the holographic screen vanishes, and the leader tells the group, "This is why I need for you to go. If we win, then you shall emerge into a brand new world. If we fail…"

A female voice responds, "We understand. However, you must come with us."

The leader replies, shaking his head, "No, sister. I cannot. I must ensure your survival if we fail. I will remain."

The group is silent and one of them responds, in a male voice, "We understand. You will be remembered…Brother Darwin."

The leader responds, "As long as our people survive, we can never be stopped." The group nods their head and they seem to drop down into the ground as the leader heads off to do battle. Outside, Future Davis is on Future Imperialdramon as he watches over the forces going into the base and battling against the Enhanced forces.

Future Davis says, annoyed, "Man! I want to be at the thick of the action!"

Future Imperialdramon responds, "We know, Davis. However, you are the supreme leader of Data Squad of Japan and the leader of this task force! They need their leader!"

Future Davis says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I lead better up in the front of the action!"

Future Imperialdramon says, with a grin, "Same old Davis."

Future Davis says, with a grin, "I can't be anyone else, buddy." Returning to our two Moon Princesses, they are barely able to avoid the assault from Kyrila in her battle armor.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Shouldn't her armor be out already?!"

Sailor Neo Moon yells out, "Stop complaining and keep dodging!"

Kyrila yells out, with an evil smile, "You can't dodge forever! I know all about you Sailor Moon and you will pay for denying us our place! Once you go, this timeline goes as well!"

Sailor Moon replies, strongly, "Not on your life, you genetic nutjob!"

Kyrila responds, "We'll see, princess!" Kyrila then unleashes what seems like an electric storm and both Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Moon yelp out in pain and agony as they get shocked and both of them fall to the ground, hard!

Sailor Moon grunts out, "That…hurt…"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "My whole…body…feels like…pins and needles…"

Kyrila retorts, "I know that it is a cliché, but…isn't this shocking?"

Sailor Moon says, with a grow, "You're right…That was cliché."

Kyrila responds, with a sneer, "You have got some mouth…I can't wait to shut it for good." Kyrila says, with a wicked smirk, "Good thing for you that you made me run out of missiles and bullets…or maybe not since you are going to suffer longer!" Kyrila then goes over, grabs Sailor Moon by the throat, and start to ruthlessly pound her in which the electric shock has paralyzed her making her unable to fight back!

Sailor Neo Moon says, panicky, "Sailor Moon…!"

Kyrila yells out, as she continues to pound Sailor Moon, "You self-righteous prick! You think that you had the right to deny us?! We are the next evolution of humanity! We are the future!"

Sailor Moon grunts out, "Not…what I heard…you…you are a genetic mistake…!" Kyrila gives a snarl and she throws Sailor Moon against the war before Sailor Moon screams out as she gets shocked again!

Kyrila shouts out, "You are the mistake, you alien freak of nature! We're born to be the future! We are the future! You are nothing!"

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "You can't be the future…you…you are monsters…and no matter how 'perfect' you seem to be on the outside…" Sailor Moon says, with a weak voice, but strong expression, "…You true ugliness shines through…you will…fail…"

Kyrila retorts, with a wicked smile, "We'll see about that." Kyrila then has blades come out of her lower arm armor and with an evil smile, she slowly stalks towards a paralyzed and helpless Sailor Moon in which she winches in fear.

Sailor Neo Moon says, weakly and greatly worried, "Sailor Moon…No…" Sailor Neo Moon thinks in her mind, in a panic, _"I've got to help Sailor Moon, but I can't move! My body won't respond! I can't let this happen! I won't let this happen!"_ As Kyrila purposely slowly walks over to the helpless Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon thinks in her mind, _"I've always been a burden to Sailor Moon and the others even when I became Sailor Mini-Moon…"_ As Sailor Neo Moon remembers the first days that she was back in the past during the battles with the Doom Phantom and Nega Moon up to the point with the battles with the Dead Moon Circus, Sailor Neo Moon thinks, _"I've always provided a distraction or helping Sailor Moon prepare the final attack. Sailor Moon…She is the one on the front lines…taking the blows…and defeating the baddies once and for all. She is my future mother and I always took her for granted. I never knew what was to come for her. I never knew what suffering she was going to go through and what she is still going through. Well, I'm not just going to be a distraction or just a 'set up' for the final blow. I'm going to show that I deserve to be a Sailor Scout of the Moon…To be Sailor Moon's…Mommy's true successor as a Sailor Scout…I will help and save Sailor Moon…I will win!"_ As she thinks this, Sailor Neo Moon starts to give off a low pink glow as she feels a 'tug' from somewhere deep within her and on instinct, she starts to pull on that 'tug'.

Kyrila stops in front of the still helpless Sailor Moon and she asks, with a sinister smile, "Any last words?!"

Sailor Neo Moon yells out, "Leave her alone!" Just then Sailor Neo Moon 'erupts' with a blinding pink light forcing Kyrila and Sailor Moon to cover their eyes.

Kyrila yells out, shocked, "What kind of trick is this?!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Rini…"_ When the pink light starts to fade away as quickly as it appeared, Kyrila and Sailor Moon can see a brand new Sailor Neo Moon has appeared!

The brand new Sailor Neo Moon has her head covered in a pink helmet similar to Valkyrie Sailor Moon's helmet that has holes to allow her pigtails to flow out with a rainbow replica of Rainbow Dragon on the top center portion of the helmet, her golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead shining, her lips are a deep and lovely bubblegum pink, she has a pink metal choker around her neck and her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored one with a pink heart shaped broach in the chest area of her new armored fuku, her heart shaped broach has Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Elemental Hero Divine Neos with a pink crescent moon sigil attached to the front and eight white feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach, she has silver armored shoulder pads similar to Magnamon's shoulder pads, pink armored gantlets that cover all of her arms and connected to the shoulder pads and armored fuku, she has an armored mini-skirt that's pink, silver, and gold in color, the mini-skirt has two swords similar to Black Luster Soldier's swords attached to her skirt along with a staff similar to Mystic Power Ranger's Magi-Staff attached to the rear of her skirt, and she has silver armored kneepads and high-heeled boots that goes and connects to the armored kneepads. Finally, she has eight huge and fluffy white wings coming out of her back and a silver version of Dark Magician's staff/wand in her hands.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Rini…"_

Kyrila yells out, "What kind of trick is this?"

The new Sailor Neo Moon responds, "No trick! Just a VALKYRIE Sailor Neo Moon at your service and your end!"

" **Moon Seiyaryu Flare!** "

Sailor Neo Moon unleashes a powerful beam that transforms into a dragon that unleashes pink flames and Kyrila screams out as the flames slam into her and send her flying into the wall behind with a massive 'wham'!

" **Pink Heart Healing!** "

Sailor Neo Moon then sends pink energy hearts into Sailor Moon, who glows, and quickly leaps to her feet fully healed.

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "Wow! I feel great!"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, with a smirk, "What did you expect Meatball Head?"

Kyrila says, weakly, "You…"

The Moon Princesses look at Kyrila and Sailor Neo Moon says, plainly, "Stay down. You're finished."

Kyrila says, displaying a control panel on her left wrist armor, "True…but I won't go…alone…" She pushes buttons and the chest panel of her armor starts to beep and glow.

Sailor Moon asks, nervously, "Don't tell that's what I think it is?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, seriously, "Shut up and run!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon take off at top speed as Kyrila's armor glows.

Kyrila says, "For you and our people…Darwin…" Soon after, her armor explodes, vaporizing Kyrila instantly, and shockwave and flames are catching up to Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon before seemly engulfing them, but the flames vanishes as it reveals that both Senshi and Princesses of the Moon are inside of a force-field.

Sailor Moon says, "That was close."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a nod, "No kidding." With the explosion dying down and area behind them closing up to the collapse of the caverns in the areas engulfed by the explosion in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon, the two of them drop their shield.

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "She tried to take us with them."

Sailor Neo Moon says, plainly, "Revenge and devotion to one's cause can do that Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Neo Moon, "How much do you know?"

Sailor Neo Moon retorts, "What are you talking about?"

Sailor Moon says, "Don't think that I'm the same Meatball Head as before, squirt. Being with Kazuto for those two years, you tend to learn a few things."

Sailor Neo Moon sighs and she says, after a few moments, "I really don't know much, but I do know about them since they have a connection to Crystal Tokyo."

Sailor Moon asks, "These Enhanced have a connection Crystal Tokyo?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "More or less…Their descendants."

Sailor Moon asks, nervously, "Their descendants?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Trust me, Serena. I'm still getting surprised by this whole matter myself. Anyway, it won't matter if they win today."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Good point." Just then a gateway appears and Mastemon comes out of it.

Mastemon says, "We found it."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Good work, Mastemon."

Mastemon says, "But there is a problem."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "That's doesn't sound good."

Mastemon says, "Follow me." Immediately, our heroes and heroines follow Mastemon through the gateway and the three of them ended up at the Enhanced's 'Lazarus Pit' where they find the leader, Darwin, waiting for them with a force-field keeping them from the pit containing the 'liquid' created from Sailor Celestial's energies that's causing the worldwide disasters.

Darwin says, "Welcome Sailor Moon of the past."

Sailor Moon says, "I may be from the past, but it seems like you are history."

Darwin says, "Cute."

Sailor Neo Moon says, seriously, "We're stopping your plans."

Darwin says, with a stern tone, "I think not. Our gorgeous plans are near fruition and a relic from the past isn't going to stop us."

Mastemon retorts, with a stern tone, "Want to bet?"

Darwin says, "I wouldn't if I were you. Our beloved pit's energies are spreading all over the planet and they are very 'sensitive' if you get our meaning."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "One wrong move and 'boom', right?"

Darwin says, "Very good, my dear."

Sailor Moon says, "You aren't going to get away with this!"

Darwin says, "How cliché, my dear. You aren't going to get through this field unless you defeat me and not in hand to hand combat."

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you mean?"

Darwin attaches a duel disk like Sailor Moon's duel disk and he says, putting a dueling deck inside, "I believe that this shall make you understand what I mean."

Sailor Moon asks, "A duel?"

Darwin responds, "You don't have a choice since calamity for your people is just minutes away."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "You jerk!"

Darwin says, "Simple insult from a simple mind."

Mastemon asks Sailor Moon, "Are you serious?"

Sailor Moon retorts, as her duel disk appears attached to her armored left wrist, "Do I really have a choice?"

Darwin says, "Very good, Miss Moon. I am Darwin, leader of my brothers and sisters."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Darwin?"

Sailor Neo Moon tells Sailor Moon, with a sigh, "Darwin…As in the guy that came up with the theory of evolution."

Sailor Moon nods her head in understand, then she deadpans at the meaning of the Enhanced leader's name, and she says, annoyed, "And you called my saying cliché? That's…"

Darwin says, with a sly smirk, "True. However, it is a good way to show the new pecking order of this planet."

Sailor Moon responds, "We'll see about that." Sailor Moon and Darwin activate their duel disks, the 'energy blades' containing the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones appear, their decks are shuffled, and then multiple platforms created by the Real Solid Vision along with the 'Action Cards' in a massive sphere also appear. Both duelists draw five cards from their decks and their disk's touch screen show that their life-point counters display 4000 life-points for each duelist as the duel begins.

"Duel!" Sailor Moon and Darwin say in unison as the duel begins with the Action Cards being spread all over the area.

Starting Score:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Darwin: 4000

Sailor Moon says, "I'll start this duel off."

Darwin says, "Remember. This is an Action Duel and that means you can't draw since you are taking the first turn."

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "I know!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Don't let him get to you, Sailor Moon. He is playing mind games."

Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Let's see how he likes this! I play a face-down monster!" After an image of a face-down monster card appears on the field, Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I end with one card face-down!"

Darwin asks, drawing a card, "Is that all?" Darwin says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Future Fusion! I can send Fusion Material monsters from my deck to my graveyard and in two turns, I can bring out the Fusion Monster that they summon!" Darwin then displays Tiger Dragon (2400/1800), Axe Dragonute (2000/1200), Dark Armed Dragon (2800/1000), Dragonic Knight (2800/2300), and Dark Horus (3000/1800) and he says, sending them to his graveyard slot, "I don't think that it takes a genius for you what I plan to summon."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sneer, "That can only mean one thing: Five-Headed Dragon!"

Darwin says, putting another card into the main slot, "Correct, but we don't have to wait with my Dragon's Mirror spell. This card allows me to remove material monster for a Dragon type Fusion Monster." Just then the monsters on the five monsters that Darwin sent from his deck to his graveyard appear on the field in which he says, with a smirk, "Meet Five-Headed Dragon!" The five monsters go into a fusion vortex, Darwin puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000) comes out of the fusion vortex in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "That's bad."

Darwin says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "And even worse with Polymerization!" Darwin discards two cards, Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) and King of the Swamp (500/1100) appear on the field, and Darwin says, "And now, I fuse Meteor Dragon and King of the Swamp in order to create Meteor Black Dragon!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex, Darwin puts another Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, and out of the fusion vortex, Meteor Black Dragon (3500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Neo Moon says, nervously, "Oh, geez."

Darwin says, "And now, to take care of your face-down monster." Meteor Black Dragon attacks Sailor Moon's face-down monster, but it is then revealed to be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and it defects Meteor Black Dragon's attack causing them to ask, confused, "How?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "Too bad for you. My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters that are nineteen hundred attack points or more and your 'weakest' monster is stronger than a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I guess that might doesn't make right."

Darwin says, grabbing an Action Card from the ground, "Funny, but you won't be laughing for long." Darwin puts the card into the main slot of his disk and he says, "Action Magic: Meteor Fist! Now, if my monster's attack points are stronger than your defending monster's defense, you are going to get hit by the damage!"

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Darwin yells out, "Oh, yes. Attack!" Five-Headed Dragon attacks Celtic Guardian, who manages to cut through the attack with his blade, but the assault goes by him in which it slams into Sailor Moon causing her to scream out in pain as she gets slammed and send flying into the wall where she slams into it, hard, while she loses 3800 life-points.

Sailor Neo Moon says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Mastemon says, stunned, "No!" Sailor Moon slumps to the ground, but she manages to struggle to her feet, however, she stumbles and nearly falls again. However, Sailor Moon manages to get back on her feet and struggle forward.

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate…my trap…Damage Condenser…" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Sailor Moon says, discarding one card from her hand, "When I take…battle damage…I can summon a monster from my deck…equal to the damage that I took…" A card comes out of her deck, she puts it on her duel disk, and she says, "And I choose…my Blue-Eyes…" Just then Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Darwin says, "Not bad, but it won't save you and these wretched humans that you swear that you'll protect. I'm done for now."

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 200

Darwin: 4000

The whole area starts to shake and Mastemon says, "We don't have much time."

Darwin says, "Indeed."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "Then…I should end right now!"

Darwin asks, "And how will you do that?"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "My Pot of Greed will help in that regard." Sailor Moon draws two cards, puts one card into the main slot, and she says, discarding two cards to her graveyard slot, "I play Polymerization! I fuse my Blue-Eyes on the field with the other two in my hand!" Two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 2) appear on the field, go into a fusion vortex with the one already on the field, and Sailor Moon says, putting a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, "Now, show yourself: Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800), a 'brighter' version of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Darwin asks, curiously, "NEO Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?"

Sailor Moon says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "You are going to find out when I play Gift of Martyr! I release one monster and boost the attack of another by that amount! I release my Celtic Guardian!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian vanishes, turns into lights, and the 'lights' go into Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon causing it to go from 4500/3800 to 5900/3800 in which Sailor Moon yells out, "And now, I attack with Neo Neutron Blast!" Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes its power attack at Five-Headed Dragon and vaporizing him in a strong explosion in which Darwin grunts out as he loses 900 life-points.

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smirk, "Yes! Since Neo Blue-Eyes is a Light monster, he can destroy that overgrown hydra dragon!"

Sailor Moon says, discarding her Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) to her graveyard slot, "That's not all! Since Neo Blue-Eyes is the only monster out on the field, I can send one Blue-Eyes Fusion Monster to my grave and he can attack again!"

Darwin asks, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Again, partner!" An image of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon goes into Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Sailor Moon's monster attacks, again, in which Meteor Black Dragon roars out as it is vaporizing in another explosion causing Darwin to stumble backwards as he loses 2400 life-points.

Mastemon says, "Not bad."

Sailor Moon says, discarding Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (3000/2500) to the graveyard, "By the way, I can use this ability twice per turn." With the image of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon going into Neo Blue-Eyes, Sailor Moon shouts out, "End this now, partner!"

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes its power again and Darwin says, with a sneer, "Never again, Sailor Moon!" With superhuman agility and speed, he leaps up to a platform, picks up an Action Card, and he says, putting it into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Evade! I dodge your attack…!"

Sailor Moon says, putting an Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Sorry, but this is game over…Action Magic: No action! The activation of an Action Card is negated!"

Darwin says, his eyes widening in shock, "No!" Darwin is then slammed by Neo Blue-Eyes' attack and he roars out in pain and agony as he is sent flying while losing 4500 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 200

Darwin: 0

Neo Blue-Eyes' attack causes the force-field to overload and shatter into pieces with the devices projecting the force-field explode as Future Sailor Celestial enters the room.

Future Sailor Celestial asks Neo Moon, surprised, "Neo Moon?'

Sailor Neo Moon responds, with a smirk, "Who did you expect?"

Sailor Moon tells Darwin, "It's over."

Darwin says, with a smirk, "It may be, but our quest continues to the next generation. I will die, but our quest shall never end."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "You want to bet? There are ways to make you talk."

Just then there is another shake and Darwin says, "I believe that you have bigger matters to attend to then just me. I shall 'let myself out'." Darwin then rushes over towards the pit and prepares to jump in.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "No, don't!" However, it is too late as Darwin jumps into the pit and he doesn't come out at all.

There are no words for several moments and Mastemon says, "Oh…"

Another rumbling is heard and Future Sailor Celestial says, "Sis, get your head in the game! We need to stop this now!"

Sailor Moon shakes her head and she responds, nervously, "Right…But how?"

Future Sailor Celestial says, "It seems like they made this pit from my Etherion energy, but it looks like traces of Silver Crystal energy are in there."

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "What? Why?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "To make sure that Sailor Celestial couldn't neutralize this on her own."

Sailor Moon says, nodding her head in understand, "Oh, I see."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "We are going to need to combine our energies in order to neutralize this 'stuff'."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I've got you, Celestial."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "You had better hurry and fast."

Mastemon says, "The whole world is about to fall into chaos." Sailor Moon and Future Sailor Celestial close their eyes and focus their powers in which their broaches open with them starting to glow with energy. After a short time, both of their broaches shoot energy into the pit causing a mixture of energies that causes some kind of reaction, but it seems like nothing is happening at first as the rumblings continued which gets Sailor Neo Moon quite nervous. But then the pit starts to glow with light and energy in which the liquid turns into some kind 'steam' before it starts to fade away.

Mastemon says, amazed, "It is fading away…"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "It is, but I hope that means what I think it means."

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, Future Asuna is handling refugees from Earth that are arriving in the Moon Kingdom from the areas of the Earth getting effected by the disaster caused by the Enhanced and their plans with Future Yui helping her mother as best as she can. On the meanwhile, Future Kazuto is monitoring the Earth and his eyes widen as he sees something.

But then a familiar female voice says, "I'm guessing that things are returning back to the way that they were." Future Kazuto looks over to see Future Serena, dressed in a simple gown and struggling to walk, comes into the room.

Future Kazuto says, "Oh, geez!"

Future Serena says, with a smile, "Yeah, I know. You are going to say: 'You shouldn't be walking around'."

Future Kazuto retorts, sarcastically, "How did you ever guess?"

Future Serena says, with a smile, "I see that things are getting better."

Future Kazuto responds, with a nod, "They did. It looks like history is repeating itself."

Future Serena says, with a smirk, "Funny."

 _ **AD 2047, Mount Everest**_

Returning to the Enhanced's base within Mount Everest, we return to the 'pit' where Future Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon are using their energies to neutralize the 'stuff' within the 'pit' and soon enough, the 'stuff' within the pit fade and rumblings finally stop.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Is it over?"

Mastemon says, "I can say that it is. The chaotic aura around Earth is starting to fade."

Future Sailor Celestial's and Sailor Moon's broach close and stop glowing in which Sailor Moon says, taking a breath, "Man, that was hard."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Good work."

Sailor Moon says, looking around, "Nothing…"

Future Sailor Celestial says, "I heard reports about anything living that gets engulfed by this stuff is just…gone. Well, anything other than plant life."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a scoff, "They were trying to be like deities or something."

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "No, I think that it was just revenge and conquering the world plain and simple."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "They truly believed that they were the future of the world and we were just 'relics'."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Well, it looks like the 'relics' made them history."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Neo Moon, annoyed, "Really, Neo Moon?"

Mastemon tells Sailor Moon, "Someone had to say it, partner."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "Well, we're done here."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "We had better make sure."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Good idea, Neo Moon." Sometime later on, Future Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon, BlackGatomon, and Gatomon are assembled together as they are in front of Future Davis and Future Imperialdramon.

Future Davis says, "Man! It must have been a blast in there!"

Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "Same old Davis."

Future Imperialdramon says, "My sentiments exactly Sailor Moon."

Future Sailor Celestial asks Future Davis, "So, what's up?"

Future Davis says, "It looks like everything is said and done…"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "But…?"

Future Davis says, "Ken and our other computer experts have found some kind of escape route, but they couldn't dig deeper into it when the computer 'self-destructed' in the form of destroying all of its information."

Future Imperialdramon says, "A 'system trap' that they made just in case."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a groan, "Not surprised here."

Future Davis says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Did any of them escape?"

Future Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, you got it. However, we can't be sure how many escape, but I doubt that they will be causing more trouble in the future."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Future Imperialdramon says, "They left of equipment behind and unlike what happened in the war, there aren't 'missing resources' that they can use."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "Well, we can't count them out. They managed to rebuild like this."

Future Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, no joke." Future Davis says, with a smirk, "However, with us on the job, they won't think of trying something like this again."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "I doubt it. They don't try the same plan twice."

Future Imperialdramon says, with a nod, "Good point."

Sailor Moon says, "However, they did a lot of damage. They nearly succeeded."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "True, sis. That's why they are so dangerous."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, looking up at the sky, _"And one day, I will have to face them…again. Face them in a way that they have already experienced. It makes wonder what's to come."_

Sailor Neo Moon asks Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Neo Moon, with a smile, "It's nothing. By the way, great job on becoming a Valkyrie."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smirk, "There is no way that I'm going to let you leave me behind Meatball Head." As the group looks towards Mount Everest itself, they know that this battle is finally over, but what's to come for them is 'up in the air'.

 **End of Chapter 9 of Arc II**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview (Rini's voice)**

" **Next time: Foresight into a Future's Past."**

Well, that does it everyone! The conflict for this arc is finally over, but the arc isn't over just yet. There is still one chapter to finish off 'loose ends' for this arc, everyone! However, while this arc is coming to its close, it doesn't mean that the story is done. Remember, there are two more arcs to get through and even when this story ends, the story series may not be over just yet! What do I mean? That's for you to figure out, folks! So, how did you think that I did? However, please read and review and don't send me flames, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	18. Arc II, Final Chapter

It's here! It is finally here! After so long, this arc of this story has finally arrived at its conclusion! There are going to be plenty of surprises, trust me. Anyway, everyone, I hope that you enjoyed reading this arc as much as I had in writing it. It has been some work since I lost some ideas for it, but it only lasted a brief while and remember, all of my stories are 'evolving' chapter by chapter since I get plenty of new ideas to use, folks! Hopefully, I hope that my ever evolving stories are enjoyable by you. Now, like before, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him._

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **December 28, 2025, ALO, Alne**_

Back in late 2025, we are inside of the virtual world of Alfheim Online, ALO for short, where we find Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Yui, Strea, in her humanoid female Gnome player avatar form, and Sinon emerging from a door into the alleyways of Alne.

Strea says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "We sure did, Strea."

Silica asks, curiously, "What's going to happen now?"

Kirito says, "That's a good question, Silica. We're going to have to explain about what happened and get on the line with Ymir too."

Silica asks, "Do you think that they will 'reset' Jotunheimr?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I don't think so. And with New Aincrad, I really don't see the point."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I hope so, Kirito-kun. We really worked hard."

Lisbeth says, "Maybe they will make another dungeon."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Maybe."

Asuna tells Lisbeth, "You are happy Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "My new hammer is going to make me happy."

Strea says, with a smile, "But don't remind Klein where it came from."

Klein says, with a sigh, "Yeah…Yeah…"

Kirito tells Klein, with a smile, "Don't worry. You'll find that special someone someday." Kirito gives Klein a pat on the back, but Leafa then 'senses' something and she turns to see a figure that makes her eyes widen in which she shakes her head a bit. Leafa then looks to see the figure not there.

Sinon asks Leafa, "Is something okay?"

Leafa asks, looking at Sinon, "What?"

Sinon says, "You looked surprised at something."

Leafa responds, a bit nervously, "No! It's nothing!" Sinon isn't so sure, but she decides not to push it. Leafa thinks in her mind, _"It couldn't be…could it?"_

Silica says, "I hope that Usagi-chan is doing okay."

Yui says, with a smile, "I'm sure that she is just fine."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I agree with Yui-chan."

 **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden**

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' starts)

As we start, we see dozens upon dozens of swords and various other blades in which we can see in the reflect surfaces, the eyes of Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are seen.

Then Kirito, Asuna, Yui, in her human form, Usagi, Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica with Pina on her shoulder are then seen with Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Klein, Lisbeth, and Silica are in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar and Sinon in her GGO avatar.

Usagi then looks to see Rini and she transforms into Sailor Neo Moon in which she leads Usagi who transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and then Valkyrie Sailor Moon into a portal emerging in the Tokyo of 2047 AD.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon then looks to see the 'accelerated world' of Brain Burst and 'dives in' where she and Rini transform into their Brain Burst Duel Avatars in which they look over the accelerated world from a skyscraper roof within the BB world.

There is an image of Serena surrounded by her SAO avatar of Usagi and Sailor Senshi form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon with various scenes of locations in SAO surrounding her while Rini 'shadowed' by her Sailor Senshi self as Sailor Neo Moon and as her 'dark self', Wicked Lady, is surrounded by scenes of Crystal Tokyo during the battle with the Negamoon as well as scenes of her battles against the Heart Snatchers and Dead Moon Circus.

They are joined by Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu, who are 'flanked' by their Brain Burst Duel Avatars of Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile, are surrounded by scenes of their battles and 'trails' in the Brain Burst world.

The next scenes show Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumu together in the real world and then they are in their Brain Burst Duel Avatars.

A mysterious young woman with short violet hair and wearing violet glasses in front of her eyes gives a sly smile and shows something in which a gateway to the brand new section of the Digital World is revealed and hundreds to thousands of Digimon bursting into the real, virtual, and Brain Burst worlds with Brain Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' with brand Digivices 'teaming up' with these Digimon.

With the next scene, Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile are joined by Serena and Rini in their own Brain Burst avatars along with the members of the Red Legion and few other members Nega Nebulus partner with many Digimon leading them against other Burst Linkers and other 'cyber warriors' in an all-out battle in the Brain Burst and 'cyber worlds' causing shockwave that are felt in the 'real world' as well as the Digital World. Then we see Sailor Moon, with a brand new Duel Disk, flanked by Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Dark Magician (2500/2100), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) dueling against a 'mysterious shadow'.

The next scenes show Nega Nebulus and the Red Legion somewhere within a mysterious region that flanks the Digital World and the Brain Burst one in which a gateway opens in which Serena, in her Brain Burst Duel Avatar, steps through with the scenes changing to the Moon Kingdom, locations in SAO, then locations in ALO, and finally, the Brain Burst world.

The final scenes show Sailor Moon's battles with the Negaverse, Negamoon/Doom Phantom, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus, and Shadow Galactica, then her battles, as Usagi of SAO, with Kirito and Asuna from inside of SAO, and finally, the final battle with Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial against Kayaba/Heathcliff within Sword Art World. It then shows Serena and Rini flanked by the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors on the left with the Brain Linkers of Nega Nebulus on their right where the last part is Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords on the ground with a Neuro-Linker around the hilt of one and a digivice hanging off the hilt of another.

(Sword Art Online II music 'Courage' ends)

 **Arc II, Final Chapter: Foresight into a Future's Past**

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Tokyo of 2047 AD, there is a lot of chaos due to the actions of the Enhanced before they were stopped and right now, a mixture of humans and Digimon from the Data Squad, Japanese Self-Defense Forces, and even, a familiar group of magical girl super-heroines through they are adults so you couldn't call them 'girls'. On the meanwhile, on the roof of the apartment that they were staying at in this time, Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Valkyrie Sailor Neo Moon are looking down at the city as it is rebuilding and recovering.

Sailor Moon says, "They are recovering fast."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Well, it isn't like they haven't experienced major 'disasters' before."

Sailor Moon says, "Good point, Neo Moon."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "You want to help, don't you?"

Sailor Moon says, "Well, I should."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "It could get confusing if they see TWO Sailor Moons instead of just one."

Sailor Moon's voice then booms above them, "The squirt has a point." Everyone then looks to see Future Valkyrie Sailor Moon floating down in front of them.

Sailor Neo Moon says, annoyed, "Ugh. You never really change."

Sailor Moon says, "There is so much that I want to ask."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Well, you know how it is."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I think that all you…All WE need to know is that everything will be okay…despite not ending up the way that we want it too."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh and weak smile, "We aren't deities and we shouldn't try to be. We can't save everything and everyone."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a grin, "Doesn't mean that we can't try, right? We are human after all."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "I guess that you knew what was going to happen."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "You know how it is with time travel Neo Moon."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sigh, "Oh, yeah."

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "Don't WE know it?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a nervous smile, "It is best that we don't think about it. Time travel…time paradox…It is really confusing that it will make your head spin if you get too deep into it."

BlackGatomon and Gatomon then appear, leap onto Sailor Moon's shoulders, and Gatomon asks, "What about us?"

BlackGatomon tells Gatomon, "You know darn well why we can't, sis."

Gatomon says, "You have a point. It already feels weird that we were born in this time and we got back into the past in which our future selves…"

Gatomon holds her head and Sailor Moon says, "Like WE said, Gatomon, don't try to really think about it…It will just give you a headache."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smirk, "Especially for you, Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon and Future Sailor Moon yell out in unison, "We don't want to hear it from you squirt!"

Sailor Neo Moon gives an annoyed sneer at both versions of her future mother and Future Sailor Moon tells Sailor Moon, "Serena, there is a lot I can't say, but there is a lot that I can."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "You think that your next hard adventures are far in the future? You should know better Serena."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "A girl could hope."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yeah, don't we know it? While we can't be a 'regular girl', it doesn't mean that we can't give other girls the chance to be."

Sailor Moon sighs and she says, with a smile, "It is the best that we could hope for."

Just then a female voice says, "I think that it is time for my appearance." Everyone then looks to see a gateway appear and none other than Mirei coming out of it.

Future Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon say in unison, "You."

Mirei says, with a smile, "It has been a while, hasn't it? In more ways than one depending on which Sailor Moon I'm talking to."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a deadpan expression, "You are the same as ever."

Sailor Moon tells Mirei, "Let me guess: My mission in this time is done and I have to return home. Don't say anything about what you've seen here right?"

Mirei says, with a smile, "That would be typical, but I think that you did the job for me quite well."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon give annoyed looks and Future Sailor Moon tells Sailor Neo Moon, "You already know how annoying she can be."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Yep. It looks like you learn that fact quite well."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Maybe it is the reason why your mom, my…OUR Crystal Tokyo self doesn't say anything about her."

Mirei says, with a sly smile, "It could be."

Sailor Moon gives an annoyed look and she then says, after sighing, "So, what should I know? There has to be something."

Mirei says, "Yes. Just to let you know, you will be returning to your time hours after you left."

Sailor Moon says, "And that's surprising me to know, how? This kind of stuff seems to happen to everyone around me."

Future Sailor Moon tells Sailor Moon, "Speaking of everyone around you, Serena…" When Sailor Moon looks at her future counterpart, Future Sailor Moon says, "As I just said, if you think that your next 'big battle' is years off, you are wrong. There are going to be 'big fights' shortly after you return. You need to keep a close eye on everyone especially Suguha and Sammy."

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Wait! Suguha and Sammy?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "Sammy is a Signer just like you, Davis, and Kari and the Signer of Red Dragon Archfiend had already been chosen."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Wait! What? When?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "I really don't know. I never really asked him."

Sailor Moon asks, "Him? Him who?"

Mirei says, with a smile, "I believe that's enough for now." Just then Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Moon's two new Digimon partner yelp as they get sucked into the portal.

Future Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon yell out in unison, "Hey!"

Mirei responds, "Really Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon struggles to stay long enough to hear what her future counterpart has to say and Future Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Believe in your family Serena! Tough times are coming immediately ahead for you, but you have to trust yourself! They are going to need you to do that to be their pillar of strength, inner and out!"

Sailor Moon asks, "How can I?"

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "You have to! I know that you can! We are the same person after all!" Future Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Remain strong, Serena! Suguha and Sammy are going to need for you to be that way! Nightmares of Suguha's past are going to come back to haunt her and Sammy…Well, you are going to find out that there is more to the squirt than meets the eye!"

Sailor Moon asks, struggling to stay in this time to hear what her future self has to tell her, "What do you mean?"

Future Sailor Moon says, "Sammy has his role to play and in the near future, you are going to find out all aspects of the squirt in more ways than one!" Sailor Moon wanted to say something, but she yelps as she is flung violently into the gateway and the gateway then closes behind them. Future Sailor Moon glares at Mirei and she says, "I still have to pay you back for that one."

Mirei says, with a sly smile, "I don't see how."

Future Sailor Moon asks, with a sly smirk, "Oh, you think so?" Mirei gives a confused look and she then yelp as she falls through a hole that mysterious appears in the roof below her feet in which a loud 'crash' is heard. Just then a 'duplicate' of Mastemon appears and Future Sailor Moon tells Mastemon, "Thank you."

Mastemon responds, "No problem."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "It took me a few decades, but I can finally say this: Got you."

Mastemon says, "They have a long road ahead of them."

Future Sailor Moon responds, with a sigh and plain tone, "Yeah, I know. I already went through it, remember?"

Mastemon says, "I completely remembered what happened now and…it is still weird."

Future Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Best not to think about partner. Like we already said, with time travel and time paradoxes, it is best not to think about or you will suffer a major migraine."

Mastemon says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Future Sailor Moon says, "Anyway, we should get back to helping the others."

Mastemon says, with a nod, "Right." Soon after, Future Sailor Moon and her Digimon partner head off to assist their friends/allies/loved ones in the cleanup from the plans of the Enhanced in their plot to destroy all 'regular humans' and repopulate the world with them as well as recreating the world in their own image.

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, Future Kazuto is relaxing in bed and breathing a heavy sigh as Future Asuna joins him in bed.

Future Kazuto says, "What a day."

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "I know, Kirito-kun."

Future Kazuto asks Future Asuna, "Where is Yui-chan?"

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "Playing with her family."

Future Kazuto says, with a grin, "That's good."

Future Asuna tells Future Kazuto, "I heard from Serena-chan. Her past self has returned back to her time."

Future Kazuto says, with a nod, "I see."

Future Kazuto takes a deep breath and Future Asuna asks, "Is something wrong Kirito-kun?"

Future Kazuto says, "After all these years…"

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "You should know me better than that."

Future Kazuto says, with a loving smile, "I do." Future Kazuto and Future Asuna share a loving kiss and when they break off, Future Kazuto says, with a thoughtful expression on his face, "She is going to know that XaXa's words are prophetic."

Future Asuna says, "Part of me believes so and another part of me believes that it is just the madness that he and the other Laughing Coffin survivors couldn't let go."

Future Kazuto says, "As much as I hate to agreeing with that bastard, the story of the legacy of SAO still haunted us. However, I was surprised in the way that it appeared before us."

Future Asuna says, "Same here. I was shocked to see Serena-chan's younger brother had a role in it."

Future Kazuto says, "I was shocked too, but then again, we shouldn't have been too surprised. Sammy is a Signer like Serena and the others and his life wasn't going to be 'normal'."

Future Asuna asks, with a warm smile, "When is life ever normal Kirito-kun?"

Future Kazuto says, with a giggle, "You have a point, Asuna."

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "I hear that a new tournament is starting in Neo Domino City and a new Dead and Alive tournament is also starting."

Future Kazuto asks, "Really?"

Future Asuna says, a bit nervously, "I heard that Suguha-chan's husband is going to take place."

Future Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I see."

Future Asuna asks, with a sigh, "After all these years, you still have a problem with him, don't you?"

Future Kazuto replies, "He may be a famous manga character, but Sugu is still my younger sister and I'm her big brother, how do you expect me to react?"

Future Asuna says, with a smile, "I know, Kirito-kun. She is your family from so many lifetimes."

Future Kazuto says, with a sigh, "To be honest, I was shocked to find out that SAO extended beyond the Silver Millennium…and how deep Sugu, Serena, I, and the others, including you, were a part of it."

Future Asuna says, "We found out a lot of things after…"

Future Kazuto tells Future Asuna, with a smile, "I know, Asuna. We miss her too. However, she would have been proud of the future that we have created."

Future Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, you're right."

 _ **AD 2047, Tokyo**_

Inside of the Tokyo International Museum, Future Sammy is looking at a familiar pair of statues of one looking like his teenage self with the statue of the armored warrior known as Kamen Rider Lunar besides the statue of his teenage self.

Future Sammy says, "It feels pretty weird to see you again. I guess Meatball Head sent me here to remind me what a pain in the neck that I caused her." Future Sammy says, looking around the area, "I didn't realize that I had such an important role to play, but then again, I am a Signer after all." Soon enough, we see that Future Sammy are looking at other statues in the room including ones that look like different version of him with one looking like he is wearing Jedi style roles, another one looking like a World War II soldier, another besides a Gundam, yet another version of teenage Sammy wielding Cloud's Buster Sword, and so on.

 _ **AD 2047, Accelerated World**_

Inside of the Accelerated World, Black Lotus and Silver Crow are together as they look at Silver Valkyrie, but it isn't the Silver Valkyrie of the Sailor Moon of 2025-2026 when she came to this time. While this Silver Valkyrie looks exactly the same, this Silver Valkyrie is the Brain Burst Duel Avatar of Future Sailor Moon.

'This' Silver Valkyrie, Future Silver Valkyrie, is looking Black Lotus and Silver Crow and Black Lotus asks, "Is there is a reason that you called us here sensei?"

Future Silver Valkyrie retorts, "What other reason than to thank you for your help?"

Black Lotus responds, "It was no problem. You are my teacher after all."

Silver Crow asks, "So, you were Lotus'…?"

Future Silver Valkyrie says, "I wouldn't say that much, Silver Crow-san."

Black Lotus says, "She never did like that term, Haruyuki-kun."

Silver Crow asks Future Silver Valkyrie, "Wait! Does that mean that you helped Lotus…?"

Future Silver Valkyrie says, "A bit, but it is more to do with who I am."

Black Lotus says, "I wasn't always the elite King that you know as, Haruyuki-kun. There was a time that I was a rookie and to be honest, you can't call sensei a 'parent' since she wasn't the one that gave me the Brain Burst program in the first place. It was another Burst Linker."

Silver Crow asks, "So, the person that gave you the program was your 'parent' Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Black Lotus says, with a nod, "Yes, but while my 'parent' wasn't uncaring or anything like that…Far from it…My 'parent' had many other 'troubles' to deal with. Sensei filled the role that my 'parent' couldn't help me with. At the time, I was fresh and annoyed, which isn't surprising since I was and still am a child, but these day, let's just say that I'm proud of my 'parent' and Sensei for helping become the Linker that I am today." Black Lotus tells Future Silver Valkyrie, "Through their 'manner' isn't exactly perfect."

Future Silver Valkyrie says, shaking her head, "Same as ever, Lotus."

Silver Crow asks, "So your 'past self' returned 'home'?"

Future Silver Valkyrie says, with a nod, "That's right."

Black Lotus says, "Well, 'she' has a long journey ahead of 'her', Sensei."

Future Silver Valkyrie says, "Yes, she does."

Black Lotus says, "Now, Sensei, I know that there is something else."

Future Silver Valkyrie says, taking out something from seemly nowhere, "Actually, there is." Future Silver Valkyrie throws something to Silver Crow and he catches the object in which Black Lotus gasps when she sees the object in Silver Crow's hands.

Black Lotus says, shocked, "This is…"

Future Silver Valkyrie says, "I'm leaving this to you since I trust you, Lotus."

Black Lotus tells Future Silver Valkyrie, "You know what I want."

Future Silver Valkyrie says, "I know. And I know why you want what you want. I don't blame you for wanting to see what's ahead. But I warn you fairly. If you focus so much on the 'horizon', you might forget and lose what's in front of you right now. Please, Lotus, don't become 'him'." Black Lotus knows exactly who she is talking about when she mentions 'him' and Black Lotus nods her head in agreement.

 _ **AD 2047, Unknown location**_

Heading to an unknown location somewhere within the world, the group that Darwin had sent off is looking at what looks like a daycare center with a group of children in it.

One of them says, in a male voice, "Darwin gave all that he had for our future."

Another one says, in a female voice, "He made sure that just in case that the plan fails that we would have a future."

The first one that spoke says, "Yes. These will be 'seeds' needed to rebuild."

The female figure, the second figure that spoke, says, "We can't risk something like this again."

The male figure, the first one that spoke, replies, "True. For now, we are going to hide in the shadows and wait for the day that we will rise again. We will be patient and wait until the time is right."

The female figure says, "It might take a long time."

The male figure responds, "It doesn't matter. We have all the time in the world. We will rebuild and grow until not even Sailor Moon and all of her friends, family, and allies from whatever time and place can't stop us."

 _ **AD 2047, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, Future Sailor Celestial is looking at the various monuments that part of the legacy of SAO including the monuments for Sword Art Online, Sword Art World, and Gun Gale Online.

Just then a male voice calls out, "Thinking about stuff?" Future Sailor Celestial looks to see Future Davis coming towards her.

Future Sailor Celestial says, "Hey, Davis." Future Sailor Celestial asks Future Davis, with a smile, "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

Future Davis says, with a smile, "She'll be okay without me. She isn't my 'solar flare' for nothing."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "You got that right." Future Sailor Celestial asks, "So, what's the 'Digi-world King' doing here?"

Future Davis retorts, with a smirk, "Very funny."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "I thought so."

Future Davis asks, "So, what's up?"

Future Sailor Celestial says, "Just thinking."

Future Davis asks, "I thought that you were so over it?"

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Doesn't mean that it isn't on my mind. My body might have been 'cleaned' of the 'infection' from my Earth heritage, but it doesn't mean that darkness from it doesn't give me a headache."

Future Davis says, "Yeah, it was quite a shock when we all found out about what happened when SAO started to around the time that you started to play ALO."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "Davis…"

Future Davis says, "Look, girl, there is nothing to talk about. If Kari was here, she would be agreeing with me."

Future Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "I know. However, the legacy of what happened during that year came back to haunt us and now, my sis' 'past self' and her future daughter are going to learn all about it."

Future Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah. Oh, boy."

Future Sailor Celestial says, "No joke. No joke."

 _ **December 28, 2025, Dicey Café**_

It is late in the day of December 28, 2025 and we find ourselves within Dicey Café in which we find Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, Keiko, Rika, Ryoutarou, Shion, Kotone, our Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, Darien and our Digidestined with their Digimon partners assembled together with Andrew at the bar with the members of the group that went to Jotunheimr in ALO talking about the adventure that they had in which Kazuto also introduced the new system which will allow Yui and Strea to 'interact' with the real world.

Ami tells Kazuto, "This is well-made Kazuto."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Thank you, Ami, but you and Izzy really helped me out."

Izzy says, with a smile, "It was no problem. I really liked how you worked it out. We could help you with the improvements to the system."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Thanks. I actually have a few ideas." On the meanwhile, sitting at the counter, is our Moon Princess, who has her dueling deck on the table and looking at her Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card and Clearwing Fast Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum-Synchro Monster card.

Andrew tells Serena, "Penny for your thoughts, princess?"

Serena tells Andrew, with a sigh, "When are you going to stop using that?"

Andrew responds, with a smile, "Well, you are a princess after all."

Serena responds, with a sigh and glare, "Not right now."

Andrew says, with a grin, "Well, you are 'swooning' like a princess."

Serena says, with a snort, "Very funny, Agil."

Darien comes over and he asks, "Something you wish to talk about?"

Serena sighs and she replies, "It is…just…well…"

Darien tells Serena, with a kind smile, "I know, but your future self didn't know about where they were born and she remembered this."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes…"

Darien holds on Serena's hand and he says, with a warm loving smile, "If we keep 'looking ahead', we will lose sight of what's in front of us. We can't 'live in' the past or the future. We can only enjoy the now and hope that the future will be better."

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "Yes, you're right." Serena looks at Rini, who is talking with Hotaru, and Hotaru is congratulating Rini on gaining a Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Darien says, with a smile, "It seems like our little girl is now all grown up."

Serena says, with a nod, "Tell me about it. Now, she is going to be a major 'growing pain'." Darien giggles at Serena's words and he puts her into his arms in which she nuzzles her prince.

Andrew says, looking at the cards, "Man! First, Suguha and now, you. These Pendulum monsters sound like they are going to be 'off the hook'."

Serena says, "They are going to radically change the game."

Andrew says, with a whistle, "That 'Action Dueling' stuff sounds pretty sweet."

Serena says, with a smile, "Yeah, it is different." Serena looks at her newest cards and she thinks in her mind, _"However, these cards are different not just because they are a new 'type' of card, but because there is a great power within them. I can tell that they are just like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that Suguha had gotten."_ Just then there is a knock on the door and Andrew goes over to answer it in which everyone looks to see none other than rest of the Tsukino family.

Sammy yells out, "Hey, everyone!"

Kazuto says, "Hey, Sammy. We're glad that you can make it."

Sammy responds, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

As the Tsukino family goes into the café, Ikuko says, "What a nice café."

Kenji says, with a smile, "Yes. It is a fine establishment."

Andrew says, with a smile, "Thank you. I'm Andrew Gilbert Mills, the owner."

Kenji asks, curiously, "Aren't you African American?"

Andrew responds, "My parents are, but they moved here to Japan where I was born." Andrew and Kenji shake hands and Andrew says, "You have a fine daughter, Tsukino-san. She is a real heroine, you know."

Kenji says, with a nervous smile, "Thank you, but while it has been several years since I know this, it still gets to me that my daughter is a famous magical girl super-heroine."

Andrew says, "Well, from my perspective, she is super without the powers."

Serena says, with a sigh, "I'm right here, you know? And could you cut it out? You are embarrassing me!"

Sammy says, with a smirk, "Yeah, you had better stop or it will really fill her major meatball head."

Serena yells out, with a grin, "Really? So says the twerp that got beat in our last duel."

Sammy yells out, annoyed, "You only got me was because you have more experience in Duel Wielding than I do! Just you wait Meatball Head!"

Serena retorts, with a grin, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Ikuko says, "Now, you, two, cut it out. We are supposed to be having fun here." The rest of the Tsukino family joins in the party and Ikuko tells Kazuto and Asuna, "It is nice to see you again."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Good to see you, again, Ikuko-san."

Asuna asks, with a warm smile, "How are you and your family?"

Ikuko says, "We are doing well. It is a bit hard with Serena moved out of the house. We were prepared for this day, but not so soon and not in the way that it happened."

Asuna says, with a nod, "It is understandable."

Kazuto says, "One day, the people will completely understand that your family and Kayaba have no 'connection' to each other expect for family bonds."

Ikuko says, with a sigh, "True, but I can't help to think about my brother. It is still hard to believe about the facts about him. I grew up with him. I always remembered him telling about this dream about this floating castle…about us working with technology and computers…the times that we came to visit him with Serena…when Serena became the first to use a NervGear…" Ikuko gives a solemn sigh and she says, "When we first heard about Sword Art Online, I felt that my brother was turning his dreams into reality…a brand new reality…I couldn't imagine that his words about his game had a horrible 'double meaning'…"

Kazuto tells Ikuko, "You never knew. You, his family, never suspected a thing and that meant that not even those at Argus could suspect a thing."

Ikuko says, with a sigh, "The people of Argus…My brother didn't just destroy the lives of those that he murdered in the game, he also destroyed the lives of the people of Argus too. They have to live with that 'stigma'."

Asuna says, "I believe that history will vindicate them. History will tell that Kayaba and Kayaba, alone, is to blame for SAO."

Ikuko says, with a sigh and weak smile, "Yes, you are right. It will take a long time…A very long time." Ikuko says, with a solemn tone, "And there is still the legacy of SAO too. I was shocked to hear about this whole mess with Sword Art World and now, Gun Gale Online."

Kazuto tells Ikuko, "You know why she didn't tell you until after it was over."

Ikuko says, "I know, but that girl is going to make my blue hair turn grey too early."

Kazuto tells Ikuko, "You can't really blame her."

Ikuko says, looking at Serena, "Yes, I can't. However, I'm her mother in this life. It doesn't matter if she is a reborn alien princess. She is MY princess and knowing that she is going out there to fight monsters and she has been fighting monsters and risking her life to protect and save this world makes me more worried than ever. I mean…What if her identity as Sailor Moon became public? When I was young, I read manga and watched anime like any young child and there is plenty to know on what happens if their identity is revealed."

Overhearing her mother, Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Sorry to say, mom, what you fear is going to happen."_

Kenji says, "All we wanted for our princess is for to have a regular life."

Trista tells Kenji, "It is all she wanted. Remember, she is in possession of one of the most powerful items in the universe and she is royalty. However, all she truly wants is friends, family, and love. It is the reason and not just because of her 'past history' is why the universe needs her. Why she was called upon and not just her 'royal history'."

Tai comes over and says, "Gennai said that we were chosen for our qualities and that's why we became Digidestined, protectors of the Digital and 'Real' Worlds."

Matt says, "We never asked to be heroes."

Davis says, "And we don't consider ourselves heroes. We chose to do what's right to protect all that we love and care about."

Davis looks at Kari, lovingly, and she says, with a nod, "And to protect all that we love, we have to protect everyone."

Yolei says, "It isn't easy."

Amara says, "Nobody said that it ever was. Where there is light, there is darkness. Where there is life, there is death. Where there is order, there is also chaos. Basically, we fight to make sure that others don't have. That they can enjoy a peaceful life without having to worry about some monster coming in to drain their life force or destroying their world as they knew it."

Hotaru says, "We were chosen to wield our 'burdens' because we had the 'strength' to do it."

Keiko says, "It must be hard."

Lita says, "Saying 'hard' is a major understatement Keiko and you know it."

Rika says, with a nod, "We've had a good taste of what you, guys, experience already."

Mina says, with a giggle, "Sorry about that."

Lita says, with a grin, "Anyway, it doesn't mean that we don't enjoy ourselves during peacetime. We just got to be ready for the future."

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Now, let's party!" There are cheers, but mentally, Serena is solemn due to the information that she knows from her venture in the future.

Serena thinks in her mind, looking at Suguha and Sammy, _"The future…The future is what I'm worried about. What was the future me saying and trying to warn me about? Nightmares of Suguha's past and I will find out that there is more to Sammy than meets the eye? What does that mean? Something tells me that I'm going to find out. And when I do, I'm going to need to fight and protect them with all that I have."_

 _ **December 28, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within the unknown location, Suzume is looking at stuff as Sakura comes along with two other people in which one of them is a female with long dark blue hair and violet-white pupiless eyes and the other is a male with a spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whiskers coming out of each of his cheeks.

Suzume tells them, "Good work."

The blond haired male responds, with a grin, "No problem, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume says, looking at paperwork on a desk nearby, "It seems like that there are secrets concerning the upcoming Augma system and these are quite a few secrets."

Sakura says, "No kidding sensei."

Suzume says, with a smile, "Very interesting."

The blue haired female asks, "Interesting, sensei?"

Suzume responds, with a nod, "It seems like someone doesn't want SAO to 'die out' or should I say, create a 'Sword Art Online Two' on a grander scale."

The blond haired male asks, surprised, "Why would anyone want to repeat that nightmare?"

Suzume replies, with a smirk, "There are many reasons, Naruto-kun, but I have a sneaky suspicion why. However, I don't think that's the only agenda there."

Sakura asks, "You think, sensei? And those pictures…?"

Suzume says, with a smile, "Yes, they seem to contain images of 'look-alikes' of the Moon Princess' younger Earth brother." Suzume taps on something and an image of Sammy Tsukino appears.

The blond haired male asks, "What's up with them and people that look like that girl's brother?"

Suzume says, with a smirk, "Let's just say that Sammy Tsukino may prove more important than people think. Remember, he is a Signer along with his sister and he is the nephew of Kayaba."

Sakura says, "And he is a former test for SAO. I don't get it."

Suzume responds, with a grin, "He may be hiding secrets that even he doesn't realize."

The blue haired female asks, "Secrets that he doesn't know about Suzume-sensei? Is that even possible?"

Suzume says, "Secrets that Kayaba put in him without his knowledge or maybe things that not even Kayaba could know…"

The blue haired female asks, "What do you mean Suzume-sensei?"

Suzume responds, "Just my musing Hinata-chan." Suzume says, "Right now, let's keep an eye on him along with our 'other target'." Just then an image of Suguha Kirigaya appears and she says, "Suguha Kirigaya is the most important factor in this. As you remember, she is the sovereign Sailor Scout of Reality and the holder of the power of Etherion. She has a major role to play in the future for obvious reasons."

Sakura says, "I gathered the information that you wanted and I couldn't believe that she had that kind of history."

The blond haired male says, nodding his head, "Believe it."

Suzume says, "Those people that she has a 'history' with will be coming for her."

Sakura says, with an annoyed tone, "Basic revenge." Sakura asks Suzume, "And let me guess, sensei: We are going to take advantage of it?"

Suzume responds, with a plain tone, "Remember, Sakura, the world isn't black and white. And it isn't like we aren't going to give her anything in return."

The blond haired male says, nervously, "Well…"

Suzume replies, with a seductive smile, "I took you in and I made you the ninja that you are today. You have grown well and you have grown strong."

The blue haired woman says, "You have taught us well sensei."

Suzume says, with a smile, "I didn't do everything. And you, Hinata-chan, have 'evolved' quite nicely. I never knew that you were such a 'naughty girl' inside."

The blue haired female says, nervously, "Sensei!"

Suzume says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is time for bed." The blond haired male, the blue haired female, and Sakura blush madly at what Suzume said for some reason.

 _ **December 28, 2025, Elsewhere**_

At another location, we find young woman has shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black and white dress with long sleeves, a gray zipper in the collarbone and a white ruff on the neck, black goggles with gray lens and white straps with a black line in the middle on her left arm, a black pantyhose, and gray shoes. There is a picture of none other than Suguha on a table nearby.

A figure covered in shadows in the room and the figure says, in a male voice, "Yuuko, you need to be patient."

The young woman says, plainly, "I know."

The figure says, with a nod of his head, "You know the truth about her and once she is out of the way, we will be able to create a world without people like the man and his family that took your brother from you."

The young woman says, nodding her head, "Yes. She thought that she stopped us, but we will create the ultimate paradise. Her betrayal won't be forgiven and she is the very reason that my brother is dead. Her power is that reason."

The figure says, "Her power brings nothing, but pain because people craved and desire her power. In order for a better world to come, she must be erased, Yuuko."

The young woman, Yuuko, responds, "Yes, she must." Yuuko looks at the picture of Suguha, picks it up, and she thinks in her mind, _"You will pay for your betrayal and you will pay for the death of my brother…You and Sailor Moon…"_ The young woman, Yuuko, then rips the picture in half and throws it on the floor.

 **Final Chapter End**

 **Arc II: Accel World End**

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' starts)

As the music starts to play, we see a Gatomon and a black version of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, running around.

The scene switches to Serena/Sailor Moon as we see her go through the 'eventful moments' in her life starting as Sailor Moon up to the end of SAO in which she 'splits' into her 'real-life self', her 'SAO self', her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and her various Sailor Moon transformations including what looks like upgraded version of her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Next, we see Rini/Sailor Neo Moon and the eventful moments of her life, starting from when she arrived in the past during the 'Negamoon Saga' up until currently where she then splits into her 'ALO self', her Brain Burst avatar, and Sailor Neo Moon transforming including what looks like a Valkyrie form.

Then we see Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi together with their real-life selves, their virtual avatars, and their Brain Burst avatar forms.

And then we see Sailor Moon looking at the vast 'virtual universe' in front of her and she then turns to see a group of hands where we find Sailor Neo Moon along with the 'future versions' of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined extending their hands and pointing the way to something.

Next, we see Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi in their Brain Burst avatars within one of the fields of the Accelerated World facing off against other 'Burst Linkers'.

The next scene is them still in the Accelerated World with their avatars and they are on the back of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

Finally, we find Serena, Rini, Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri, and Takumi, in their Brain Burst avatars, running towards a mysterious shadow with Serena's future self below him with her arms crossed in front of her and looking like in a deep slumber with them and two legions of Digimon facing off against each other.

(Sword Art Online ending music 'No More Time Machine' ends)

 **Preview for Arc III: Ninja Dragon Creed**

(Start Scene)

Sailor Celestial is holding her neck in pain while Keiko, Rika, Hiyori, and Kotone look in shock at the scene before them.

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Bastard…"

Vlad responds, with a sinister smile, "It seems you have become a lot stronger than the little girl that I tried to feed off those years ago."

Sailor Celestial responds, weakly and angrily, "And it is because…of you that…I had gotten that curse…somehow…my powers managed to suppress it…and I thought I was done…with you…"

Vlad retorts, with a sinister grin, "Never, my darling Suguha. After that night, I couldn't help to be curious about you. However, you are wrong about one thing."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "What…?"

Vlad responds, "A vampire turning a human into a vampire is what you humans call an 'old wives tale'. It just doesn't happen."

Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "What?"

Vlad replies, "However, it doesn't mean that it can't happen, but after being bitten, a vampire must force feed a human their blood to cause the transformation. And it has been forbidden by the council of the survivors of my race along with the rule that vampires only take the blood that they need to survive and no more…which I don't follow."

Sailor Celestial yelps out as she holds her neck in pain and asks, "Then how…?"

Vlad retorts, with a wicked smile, "I was wondering myself and then it hit me. My saliva, which has elements that prevents blood clotting, had triggered something in your DNA."

Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "What…are you talking about…?"

Vlad responds, with an evil smile, "Simple, my dear. You were one of us all along."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "No…you're lying…that's impossible…"

Vlad retorts, "While half-vampires are normally sterile, it doesn't mean that none of them had any children. Face it, my darling Suguha. Deep down…you are already a monster!" Vlad then gives an evil laugh as Sailor Celestial starts to shed tears of anger and disbelief.

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

Mike then displays a card in his hand and he says, "And now, I plan to start the duel off with this card. This is a card that you are very familiar with."

Suguha asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Mike responds, with an evil smile, "Have you forgotten already? This is our card that our group gave you and all of its power before you threw it away and betrayed us!"

Suguha gasps in horror and Rika asks, confused, "What does that jerk mean?"

Suguha says, shocked, "No, you can't! Do it! Use that card and you are risking your soul!"

Mike replies, with an evil grin, "The only one's soul that's at risk is yours!" Mike then display the Seal of Orichalcos and he yells out, "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" He puts the card into the Field Spell slot and a column of sinister green light surrounds him.

Suguha yells out, shocked and horrified, "No!"

Serena says, holding her head to her heart, "What is this? This feeling of evil."

Trista says, stunned, "That can't be possible! That evil was defeated!"

Hotaru asks, confused, "Trista-mama?" But just then column of sinister green light envelops both Suguha and Mike and everyone yelps out as they are thrown to the ground by the powerful wind created by the wicked power while the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds the ground all around Suguha and Mike.

Mike's eyes glow red as the Mark of the Orichalcos appears on his forehead and he says, "And now, traitor, prepare to pay with your soul."

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

As the dark aura surrounds her, Sailor Celestial yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Using the powers of Xiangke and Xiangsheng Magicians, I overlay now my now level seven Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Both monsters then turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground as both monsters' cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone on Sailor Celestial's duel disk while a new monster card with the top half of the border of the card being black like an XYZ monster and the bottom green like a Spell/Pendulum monster appears on her duel disk and over the two other monster cards. Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "Dragon of duel colored eyes! Eradicate your enemies who oppose you with your scales of wrath! XYZ Summon! Appear before me, black dragon king: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500), a massive black armored dragon mixed with red and blue stripes at certain points with Odd-Eyes' red and green eyes, appears on the field in attack mode with a massive vortex of 'dark wind' coming off it.

The others are shocked by this and Kazuto says, lowly and in a worried tone, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark angered tone, "Now, you ass, it's time for to you pay!"

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

As Davis and Naruto continue to race on their duel runners, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon roar out as they face each other.

Davis says, "I can't believe you are one of us!"

Naruto responds, "Look, dude, I had to grow up. And protecting the world isn't so black and white!"

(End Scene)

As Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial stare down at each other, Sailor Moon tells her, "Celestial, don't do this."

Sailor Celestial responds, "I have to, sis. I have to do what it takes to make sure that my mistakes don't end up destroying lives just as my powers have done. It was because of my power that Sword Art Online got started in the first place. It was letting my hatred and rage get out of control that I let those jerks manipulate me and causing the 'downfall' of Yuuko and the others. I need this strength! I need this power!"

Sailor Moon, after a few moments, gives a solemn sigh and she replies, with a stern tone, "Then you know what I have to do."

Sailor Celestial replies, "You would fight me?"

Sailor Moon responds, in a very determined tone, "It is as Davis taught me. If you truly care about something and they have crossed 'a line', then you have to fight to save them from themselves. And that's what I'm prepared to do, Celestial. You are my family and I won't let you destroy yourself! I'll stop you!"

(End Scene)

Ta da! And we're done everyone! That's the end of the Accel World arc of this story! Next up, it is the arc that plenty of you, especially Naruto fans like myself, have been waiting for. With the previews of the next arc of this story and what you already read so far in this story series and the **Hollow Fragment** storyline, I know that plenty of you were expecting some of these 'elements' to appear in this or the other story series. However, I am going to give you a minor spoiler alert: Arc III is going to start after a time-skip. But that's all you are going to get, folks! If you want details, you are going to have to read and find out! Next, I plan to post the next arc of my **World's Song** , but don't worry, I will be working on this one as well among other things. But like I said before, you had better check out the previews in my profile of my Fanfiction page to find out what! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


End file.
